Kindred Spirits Through The Fire
by Wicce Moon
Summary: House OC. House meets Jesse Amarantha before the annual charity event and invites her for the evening. Life will never be the same. The Goddess is alive and magic is afoot, minus Hollywood special effects as House gets to know this one of a kind woman.
1. Chapter 1

Another quiet night in House's life. He was amusing himself at his piano as the hours drained from the last of the day. His vicodin bottle, his audience of one sat atop the piano waiting for lights out. House paused to consider the last few days. It had been too quiet.

Wilson was still away at an Oncology convention. Cuddy was on vacation. Only the ducklings remained for him to torture, but it had been a slow week. Chase was helping out in the ER with Cameron not far behind her boy toy. Foreman was the only victim he had full time access to for the better part of five days. Truth be told, Foreman wasn't much fun anymore. He'd been the surprise of the lot of them, first duckling to get his flight feathers. Soon. All of them would be official. And official meant gone. House reached for his cane and his pills. It was time for bed.

Sleep didn't come easy that night. House watched the minutes change to hours on the LED and pondered his existence. No. He didn't like people that much, but they were a necessary evil sometimes. House was lonely for his playmates. Well, they'd be back soon enough. He'd have to make up for lost time. He hadn't been happy without them all week. House thought to himself, define happy…not now. Sleep.

The annual charity event was tomorrow night. Wilson and Cuddy would be back by then. House closed his eyes and tried again. Things would get back to normal…he just had to make sure he didn't look too happy to see them. A smile came to his lips as he plotted their welcome home. Sleep finally found him with the comforting thought of having all his playthings back in the toy box that was PPTH. Playthings and a party to work were almost too much to ask for. It was something to do on a weekend besides stare at the four walls that seemed to have been closing in on him all week. Lonely…yes, it had been that. House hated himself and his life even more than usual at times like this.

And across town under the starry blanket of night, pink candles burned on a rooftop as two young women lit incense and placed it alongside. A few small additions and preparations foreign to most and they were ready. They gave thanks and said prayers for some wonderful additions to their lives. A smile played at one's lips as she put the finishing touches on their evening….

She touched a match to the edge of a brass bowl and lit the alcohol within. The flames reflected in their happy eyes. Only happy thoughts, for the good of all and harm to none. "…We thank you again for the positive influences in our lives, for the blessings bestowed upon us. When the students were ready the teacher appeared. We were lucky to have her. Goddess Bless, and keep Teach close to your heart. And I know we're not supposed to help unless asked, but it's not really help we're asking for. We only wish Teach could be happy again. She's so all alone." She took a piece of parchment paper from the table and wrote a few words as she put all the positive energy she could in to her writing the simple words, "friend and/or soul mate. Then she carefully folded the paper and tossed it into the flame. "May a kindred spirit and Teach find one another soon. For the good of all and harm to none. And as my will so mote it be."

They watched the paper rendered to ash and the smoke curl upward to the sky. They knew this one would be answered. It would have to be since they was not the only one who asked this night. There was safety and power in numbers, and surely since all three of them had done the same? No, there was no question. Only positive thoughts and pleasant dreams would do tonight.

Everything was put away carefully and it was off to bed. Tomorrow was the beginning of a long, fun day at the big teaching hospital. There was work to do with sound equipment and speakers and all the fun stuff that she and her sister had trained for. And Teach would be by later to check on them and take care of any finishing touches.

She double-checked her notes and other paperwork before bed. Everything was ready. It had been a busy and excellent day for the lot of them. And the benefit would be a big success. After all, they'd been fine tuned by the very best.

Friday morning found House sleeping well past nine. It was almost worth staying home. There wouldn't' be anyone there to disapprove or yell at him. He could stay in bed and rest; avoid the clinic. But it wasn't any fun playing hooky when you weren't going to get in trouble. Might as well get up. His leg wouldn't let him sleep anymore anyhow.

He could go to work and wind up all of the toys in preparation for the big charity ball. And he could do this unimpeded! The cat was away. Her plane would be landing some time today, but she'd be tired and want to get ready for the big event. If Cuddy showed at all it would be much later in the day. Yes, House thought while the hot water poured over him in the shower. He could make a good day out of it, even with such meager pickings to work with.

House decided to start with the nurses on his floor. Branch out as the day took him elsewhere. He winced at the thought of the clinic. But there were some interesting faces in that hole…and there was always the ER. The lovebirds would be hiding there, no doubt. House smiled that self-satisfied smile at the thought of getting a few good zings in there on his way through.

If he tired of the usual he could always make his way to the hall where they'd be starting the preparations for the big event. New faces. New victims. House glanced in the mirror on the way to the coffee pot. No need to shave…serious need of coffee.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

House's personal schedule was going like clockwork. "Amazing what a man can do unimpeded around here." He thought to himself. Well, almost unimpeded…as usual he'd met with some resistance in the ob-gyn lounge but he was a known quantity there. The clinic had been a pain, but fruitful in the invitation arena. Throughout the hospital, every cheating mate and their respective spouse had been reminded, as well as the offending third party. He'd assured everyone that the other wasn't coming and it would be a lovely evening. This had worked on every floor he'd graced with his presence and most had seemed happy to see him. "More likely they were happy to see me as I was passing through." House thought to himself. "Passing through meant leaving."

No ducklings in the ER…. hmmm, House wondered where they could be. "Okay, come to poppa." He grinned, wandering back to familiar territory. There was plenty of time to look. His leg was killing him from all the wandering. It was time for a rest in that comfy office chair. He hobbled into his sanctuary and closed the door. Easing himself into his chair, House gave a sigh of relief. He eased the bad leg onto the footstool and for a moment felt completely at peace with the universe.

The cane idly spun at his side as he went over the list of damages he'd tallied. "Might actually be a better floor show than the lame entertainment they always give us." All that elevator music and the highbrow assistants, House thought. How could they keep being subjected to that level of lame and still be turning a profit? Cuddy had promised after the last event…Hmm…haven't made it to the conservatory yet. Get a sneak preview and terrorize the help? Maybe after a nap. House yawned and stretched, placing the cane across the arms of the chair. Good to have it handy in case of sneak attacks!

Then he heard the door open. He raised an eyebrow and waited. Cameron and Chase wandered in with Foreman on flank. "Ahh…thing 1 and thing 2…and the little engine that could. Where have you been hiding all day?" House snarked.

"I think we could say the same for you?" Cameron's soft voice answered. She was still music to his ears, in spite of…"We heard you were looking for us. New case?"

"No, I was just wondering where everyone disappeared. Thought maybe you'd opted for a threesome this time. I was feeling left out."

Sideways glances and eyes rolling…yes he'd gotten the desired effect. Cameron checked the coffee pot while Chase and Foreman eased themselves into some chairs. Cameron turned a questioning look toward House. "Don't you believe in rinsing this thing out after you use it?" She turned on the hot water and hoped for the best.

"Adds to the flavor, and hopefully the caffeine content." House sniped. "I find it somewhat flat on a regular basis. I'm not that in to flat." House gave Cameron an insinuating once over. "Something with a full body…a little more character, if you get my drift?"

Cameron nodded, ignoring the innuendo, but she could feel the blood rising to her cheeks

as she started a fresh pot of coffee. She was careful to add an extra scoop to try and please "their Lord and Master." She sat down beside Chase. House gave the happy couple and evil smile.

"Sooo, will you two be the hot couple of the year at tonight's event or are you opting for something a little lower key?" House tried not to smile at his genius. It was hard.

"We'll be there together." Chase shot back. Something about the tone of voice irked House. "Foreman has his own agenda." Chase added with a lighter tone.

"I'm bringing someone." Foreman finally spoke. "Looking forward to it. I heard it's going to be a little less boring from now on."

"Sorry we couldn't live up to your expectations all these years." House said, the cane beginning to spin slowly at his side. "Hear anything else?"

"I guess they didn't ask the usual group from previous years. I heard they were opting for something a little more upbeat." Foreman said, a hint of hope in his voice. "Maybe even a little karaoke for some of you showoffs and peacocks. It's some kind of undergraduate thing from the music department at the college."

The cane stopped. "Foreman, do I detect a note of disapproval in your voice?"

"No, not at all. You don't have to take it personal." He grinned, glancing at the other two. "It's not always all about you." There were snickers of approval.

"I'm genuinely hurt!" The cane started its slow spin again.

"You? Hurt feelings?" Chase smiled. "You have to have them before you feel them."

Cameron was getting edgy. She got up and started fussing with the coffee cups. She could hear House coming up behind her.

"I take mine-"

"I remember." Cameron said quietly, turning and handing him his bright red cup. She turned away before their eyes could meet.

"I just don't feel the love here today, people. Was it something I said?" House glanced at his ducklings on the way back to his chair.

"Where would you like us to start?" Chase grinned at the master as he eased himself back into his throne. House, get over it. We have. Game on. Game over. It's time."

"You guys are no fun anymore." House lamented, sipping what he thought was some pretty tasty coffee. "Coffee's got some kick to it at least. Good job, Cameron."

"Thank you."

"You know you've treated us like no more than catnip toys for the most part." Chase continued. "I think we deserved more than that."

"Deserved? Deserved?" House repeated, mulling that one over with distinct pleasure. "You deserve nothing. It's what you earn that matters. At least to me"

"We were deserving of your respect. If not as equals to your greatness, at least as human beings." Foreman tried to point out with more than a hint of sarcasm. "Come on, House there's a party tonight and your sparring partners will be back. Lighten up."

Cameron set coffee down for the others and sat down beside Chase again. House raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes boring into hers. Cameron looked away. She was done playing, done being used. The only one willing to stare him down was Foreman. He had the usual look of a disapproving chaperone. It still gave House the occasional complex.

The talk moved down a notch or two while everyone re-stoked on the caffeine. House listened as his ducklings picked a few case files apart. He gauged the banter as the last of his coffee disappeared. Yes. They sounded professional. A little rough around the edges, but for the most part they were a finished viable product. Any fine-tuning could easily be done by their new keepers.

"Well I hope everyone 'lightens up' for the party tonight." House shot Foreman a knowing look. "Let's put our festive bests on, people." Page me if anything comes up." House said, easing himself out of his comfy throne. "See you tonight. Disharmony, chaos, and disorder; my job is done"

House wandered out of his office, leaving his prodigy to deal with one another. They'd grown teeth. "Well, I was the one who sharpened them." House thought to himself as he meandered down the hall. Where to go next? He glanced at his watch. No one could stop him from leaving early. Time to check in on the supposedly "new blood" Foreman had spoke of. Music majors, he thought. How could one TEACH music on the college level? His curiosity was peaked…God help them.

House made the long haul and was nearing the conservatory entrance when he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were fixed on the vision in emerald green silk before him. She practically floated through the front doors and cruised past him without missing a beat or so much as a sideways glance. Her jeweled hand was up, twirling the ID badge between her fingers at the security guard. He actually smiled and waved as she passed. House slid in behind her, giving the security guard a knowing look…"don't even…"

The guard rolled his eyes as House slipped through the door. The mystery woman was way ahead of him…and what a reception when she breezed in to the room. Everyone waved and smiled. She got a couple of serious wolf whistles that she blew off with a smile and shake of her finger.

House stopped just inside the door. Feeling a little tired from all the ground he'd covered that day, the wall seemed like a good place to park for now. He leaned with his usual stance and cast his full attention to the show before him. A vision she was, even from behind, and with curves in all the right places. Her hair spilled down to the small of her back with just a hint of curl. Come on, House coaxed, under his breath…take off that sweater, as she slipped it off her shoulders and hung it on the back of a chair. Just a little turn…let's see them from the side at least? She turned and set her purse down by the mixing board, glancing at the many levers and lights. House smiled in spite of himself when she bent down for a closer look. The emerald green dress was a low-cut V-neck affair with gossamer flutter sleeves and shoes to match. Oh House, you lucky man, he thought. What a memory to take home tonight. But he was too far away for close inspection. She was motioning the flock toward her. He'd move in for a close-up later.

She was loved no doubt. Everything came to a screeching halt with her arrival. She slipped a tiny headset over her luscious brown locks and House heard two small breaths to test for sound. Oh…blow on that again…. House thought, closing his eyes.

"Okay my barbarians, you said show up at two." She glanced at a non-existent watch to a round of giggles. "Close enough. Show me what you have for me." There was a clamoring of me-firsts, even among the women. The rest of them weren't bad either, House thought, scanning the group from afar. Screw it, he was moving in a little early. He eased himself forward, but circled toward the middle. Easy to get a better view from there, he hoped.

Wait a minute, House thought. Foreman said music school…if that was their teacher…where does one sign up? He got within twenty feet or so. She was radiant.

"And I need the full micro-management logs for your advisor's ok…" She perused some of the pages handed to her. Whatever micro she spoke of it was to her liking, House thought. What a lovely smile. She flipped through the pages and actually stopped to look at their details. House watched this mini-drama with a tinge of guilt. Several more charts and parts were passed her way and all seemed to pass with flying colors.

Her students loved her. House was jealous, but he wasn't sure if he was more jealous of her or them. He eased himself into a chair and propped up the bad leg on the chair beside him. He was obviously staying for a bit. After all, Cuddy wasn't there to give final approval and someone with tenure ought to keep a watchful eye…

She adjusted the headset and spoke as the others fanned out to whatever tasks they had. House listened to the sound of her voice. Low, sultry and not a hint of New England twang slipped from those luscious wine-colored lips. "Let's land the spaceship and go from there." House leaned back and took in the show. Spaceship? Okay.

She was getting a tour from one of them when the speakers came to life. "Passengers, fasten you seat belts." The young man at the mixing board announced to laughter and covering of ears. A noise filled the room that sounded like a 747 slamming on its brakes and landing. House sat up and reached for his vicodin. It nearly took his breath away.

"Ooooh I liked that." The object of House's fascination cooed into the microphone. House sat motionless waiting for her next words. "Was it good for you too?" There was massive laughter from her little group. "Let's hear some more. Take it through a speed check and we'll go from there."

"Jesse bought a new dress." There was a voice from the back. "You're the bomb."

"Jesse bought a celebration reward for being done with most of you barbarians after this little extravaganza." She snarked back without missing a beat. Okay, kiddies, let's hear something bounce around the room and crash in the middle. Try 'Eminence Front.'"

House managed to get comfortable again. No more strange noises he hoped. Music time. Let's see what they had to offer. The song started as she made her way back to the mixing board. House got lost in the music and watching her ladyship from afar. She had excellent taste.

"Sounds wonderful." Jesse smiled, looking over the last details and nodding her approval. "So, are you ready for your little project? And that's why I bought the dress, for your information."

"Been ready. Waiting for you, diva girl. And thanks for dressing the part."

"Least I could do for you them. They really have been excellent as for as work experience groups go."

One of the girls leaned in, whispering, "Teach, you've an admirer. He's been staring…"

Jesse turned the headset off. "I know. I saw him. Rather hard to miss all propped up in the middle of the room like it's his personal private showing. Well, you've got your audience small though it may be." Jesse gave a quick glance over her shoulder. "Oh, I see we have a few more wandering in. You clowns told the staff?" Chase and Foreman and a few others had crept in the back but were polite enough to stay out of the way.

"We could land the spaceship again…" The young man at the board suggested.

"You're evil, Jack." Jesse laughed.

"Got a rise out of your fan." Her girl Friday laughed. "He about jumped out of his chair. He's still looking. He thinks you're cute, I can tell…"

"Amber, can it! What do I care…?"

"Maybe he's a doctor. He's cute in an unkempt kind of way…"

"Amber…" Jesse just shook her head. "At your age all men are cute. At my age most of them are a royal pain." Jesse's eye rolled in House's direction. Yes, he was staring. Wasn't even being shy about it. Brave man, she thought to herself. Nice.

"Think he's cute?" Amber asked.

"I think you sound like a thirteen year old girl that needs some chocolate or a spanking." Jesse glanced toward the center of the room again. "I think he looks…like trouble...something in the eyes. I sense attitude. A lot of it."

"Aw, Teach he likes you. What's the harm…?"

"Absolutely nonexistent. No harm in looking." No harm in sharpening my claws a little later if I get the urge either, Jesse thought as she fussed with the board. Like she needed being teased by a hormonal college girl. And Amber would be staying on after term. "Amber, you're egging him on. Stop staring back." Jesse warned.

"I'm not. I was just checking him out. He's cute." The others were laughing. Jesse felt her cheeks beginning to flush.

"We covered cute. Okay…any last thoughts before you barbarians get all professional here? And Amber…not another word." Jesse stopped her little helper before her mouth opened again. Jesse's eyes rolled to the ceiling…here comes the other one. A mirror image of Amber wandered up.

"Amber did you see that guy watching up front at the table?"

"Teach doesn't want to hear about it, Coral. I already brought it up and now her feathers are all ruffled."

"They are not!" Jesse snapped back. "Why is it any conversation with the two of you ends up sounding like pajama party fodder?"

There was hysterical laughter, even from Jesse. She filed the paperwork collected from them earlier and took out some more. House watched everyone get a sheet of paper and hurry off. The music stopped. Pity, he thought. The vicodin had kicked in and he was jamming. Maybe the show was over? No. She was going to the stage and peeled off the headset before the stepped in front of the stage microphone. God, what a looker, House thought to himself. Stacked. He smiled, watching her every move; she smacked of confidence, power, and energy…

Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen not in the know, this is the scoop. These fine people assembled here will be providing your entertainment for this evening, myself excluded. I see we have a few more of you wandering in…if there are any stragglers, they're in or they're out as of soon, thank you. We're doing a little something here on the side for hopefully less than an hour and are asking for your cooperation if you're staying in the conservatory. Anyone else? If anyone's feeling shy, coax them in." Jesse motioned toward the door. "What we're attempting in short, is what these folks have trained for and this is part of their final exam with the full flight feathers." Jesse waited while a few more wandered in. House was heartbroken she wouldn't be there in the evening. Well, plans are made to be changed…He was between her and the door…

"This evening they'll be taking requests as a DJ service, and providing some excellent music in between with these fine instruments of torture behind me…" There was laughter from the crowd. "And our lovely twins will also be assisting anyone brave enough to try their hand at the lovely karaoke machine. Isn't that right, Henry Etta?" More laughter. Amber and Coral were red faced but loving it. Jesse was on a roll, pacing gracefully on the stage like a predatory cat. Amber was still monitoring House from time to time. He loved it too, she could tell. House started idly spinning his cane.

"And now the fine points on this little extravaganza. What you're about to witness is a mini concert of sorts. They've had all day to do their setup and I was to walk in and give them a set of half a dozen songs or so and handle this as an impromptu recording session or semi-live performance. That's what the cameras are for that you're seeing being put in place. This was part of the bargain between your fine hospital and their fine college for getting our wonderful services for the evening. We are to have at least an hour to mess with this if they don't get it as perfect as they want on the first take. I have no doubt I'll only have to endure this once, however. They are geniuses each and every one, just ask them." House suppressed his laughter. Why did this scenario sound familiar?

"In closing we ask some small favors of our audience, brave souls that you are. First, please make yourselves comfortable. I see some of you have already done an excellent job of that." Jesse glanced at House.

"Go House!" Foreman called from the back. More laughter. Jesse watched as House looked over his shoulder. Chase and Foreman started clapping and there were some whistles and other noises from the back. Cameron had wandered in late and was smiling that knowing smile. House winced. He couldn't get away with anything anymore.

"And if everyone's happy where they are, the point is to stay put once we start. Please save any reactions for the very end. No boos or applause or running screaming out of the room till we're done." More laughter. She was so comfortable…so in control, House thought. She had the room in the palm of her hand. "Now is your chance if anyone wants a seat…except the one that's already taken by our baton twirler front and center. You need to park that once we start…House, is it? " Laughter and whistles again came from the back. The crowd seemed to enjoy her picking on that one. Jesse picked up on it and smiled. The cane stopped. House nodded at "the little minx" as he hung it on an arm of the chair. Just you wait…

"Not that it's a distraction, but if you drop it…no extraneous noises? Thank you. And that's why we're asking for silence till the end from everyone. We're saving this to disc for their respective advisors and for their personal portfolios, etc. So, any questions?" Jesse waited while a few sat down at the back and several others made themselves at home on the floor. House saw his chance.

"Do we get to play with the video equipment tonight too, boss?" House shouted, smiling at her. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"No, there are too many dollars to be made and careers to be ruined at functions such as these. And we wouldn't get our cut, I'm sure." Jesse returned the smile and gave him a wink amid the laughter their exchange brought from everyone. House was intrigued. "Speaking of cut, that will be the final word from the gentleman at command central. His name is Jack. He is our director for this little fiasco and if there are no more questions?" Jesse waited. She looked at House and their eyes met for a lingering moment. House leaned back like the king of the castle waiting for the show to begin and smiled up at her. Something clicked on in Jesse…something. She stared down at him for a second longer then walked away. "You'll hear two words from Jack. Roll at the beginning and cut at the end. When you hear cut, do what you will…with us and we hope you'll be gentle. Captain Jack…it's all yours."

The ceiling lights went off and the light bar switched on. He looked up at Jesse and she disappeared off stage. "See you in a few minutes, Our Ladyship Jessica. Places everyone." There were scant seconds of silence. "Roll."

The sixties instrumental "Classical Gas" was played to perfection. It bled without pause into the haunting strains of "Silent Lucidity "and Jesse appeared for her opening number. Her voice whispered the beginning like a prayer and grew with the music. She was the kind of songbird that made eye contact, and House knew he'd picked the best seat in the room when she looked into his eyes singing, "the dream is over…or has it just begun." She moved with a dancer's grace across the stage, from the acoustic guitar to the spoken verse in the middle that danced through separate speakers like spirits on fire…the desperate "Help Me." Her arm outstretched toward him. "If you open your mind for me, you won't rely on open eyes to see…" House was mesmerized.

The back of the room was no less floored by punch this tiny ensemble packed. Chase and Foreman had exchanged a few excited glances. Yes it was going to be a better than average night. And Cameron, resting her head on Chase's shoulder had brushed away a tear or two.

Four more clicked off with no more than a moment's pause between. Santana's "Hold On" was next. The audience sat motionless, transfixed by the energy radiating before them. Chase leaned toward Foreman. "She's amazing." He whispered. Foreman nodded, smiling. That voice…where had she been hiding all these years. Surely there must be a CD…something…

The Who's "Eminence Front" repeated it's hypnotic opening that Jesse had requested earlier for a sound check and they breezed through without a break diving directly into Chaka Khan's "Through The Fire". House found himself analyzing the list while the magic continued. This one was the breather rounding the final turn. Each tune had its distinct difference and was for a specific reason or talent they were showcasing. Now what would she do…flashy finish or smooth landing. He smiled when the lights went down, his heart about skipping a beat when she hopped up on the piano. House suddenly had this evil picture in his mind of what she might look like reposing on his.

Chase nudged Foreman. "Look at House." He whispered. "Like a kid at Christmas."

Foreman shook his head, smiling. "The piano and a serious case of lust." He whispered back. They both stifled a laugh watching their troubled mentor enjoying himself for a brief moment. "She's got him…right by his…never mind." Foreman laughed.

Chase started snickering and Cameron elbowed him in the ribs. "You guys..."

Jesse'd obviously surprised her accompanist but they exchanged a smile and off they went into the haunting strains of Brenda Russell's "Piano in the dark" done with a hint of forties diva. House briefly closed his eyes drinking in the sound of the keys. The piano and her voice…is this what having religion felt like, House wondered.

Jesse slid off the piano like a fine liquid pouring over his parched soul. She glanced in House's direction and the look on his face almost tripped her up for a second. There had been such a transformation in his expression. Something so bitter and hungry and empty at the beginning…it was now like a stray animal being fed, being loved. Okay, Jesse thought…this one's just for you. Her eyes locked on his and she belted it out for her audience of one…this stranger that appreciated her so intensely. From it's haunting beginning, "When I find myself watching the time I never think about all the funny things you say…" through each chorus of "Oh, just as I walk to the door I can feel your emotion…pulling me back to love you…" Jesse's eyes never left House's. What a look of utter peace and adoration. Yes, there was something. Damn Amber anyhow.

The music stilled. One second later "Cut" was heard from the back. The applause that erupted form that small group of new fans was amazing. Jesse grinned from ear to ear motioning for her little group to stand up and take a bow as she gave a curtsy. The applause turned into a standing ovation that started with Foreman. Whistles and cheers. House looked over his shoulder and hobbled to his feet clapping. Jesse saw the pain it caused but her smile never faded. Cut or no, they were still on stage. Not a blink. Not yet. Let the kids savor their moment of glory. Her number one fan eased himself back in to his chair…Jesse could tell he was hurting. Time to get off the stage anyhow…might as well "make nice" on the way to the door and make a graceful exit.

The others were heading toward the director, but Amber brought Jesse her purse for a closer look at this pairing. "Tell Jack to give me a cue when he's got something for me to take a peek at. " Jesse said, shooing her away. She walked over to the table where House was sitting. He started to get up but she shook her head. "I was going to pull up a seat…no need to get up again. Dr. House? I gather from some of your fans in the back" Jesse extended her hand and when House felt it slip inside of his…he couldn't help holding it a moment or two longer than required.

"You can call me Greg. Jesse? Jessica?" House stammered.

"Either and a host of other less flattering depending on who you ask." Jesse laughed.

"Same here. We have the similar situations it seems." House glanced toward the crowd. "Except yours genuinely like you."

""If yours didn't like you they wouldn't have said a thing. Yours simply like you from a safe distance. Now I wonder why that is? Oh, I'm being summoned already." Jesse waved back at Jack. "There in a few." House looked devastated. "They want me to see. This is a big deal for them." She said, attempting a polite getaway.

"Big deal." House snarked, glancing at the crowd again. "You're talking to me."

"Oh, and the time space continuum stops for you, does it?" Jesse grinned.

"It should. It should for you too. You must be a little tired after all that?"

Jesse held out her hands like she was comparing weights. "Tired versus a very successful performance. Downer versus high. High wins every time, don't you agree? They've got a monitor…" Jesse coaxed him to follow.

"I've got the real thing right in front of me." House gave her a look. Jesse was unnerved.

"Well, the real thing is needed at the helm directly. If you really liked us, I have a club near here. Velvet Moon, if you've ever heard of it. We have a bar." Jesse coaxed. House's expression perked up.

"I have. Keycard place, isn't it?"

"Keeps the riff raff out." Jesse fished through her purse. "Most of them look different than this." Jesse handed him a red and gold card. "I always keep a few of these on me for special people. These come with perks." She watched House tuck it in his jacket pocket. "Stop in sometime and say hi. Now I really am being rude to everyone else. Nice meeting you, Greg." Jesse extended her hand again. House just sat there, giving her that look.

"Am I being blown off?" He asked.

Jesse stood up, not lowering her hand. "No. I have things to do. You can sit there like a pouting lump of flesh or take a hand up and come join the party." They stared each other down, neither blinking. House relented, taking her hand and Jesse helped him to his feet.

House reached for his cane grudgingly. "You know you're pretty good with that. Nice spin." Jesse smiled.

"Years of experience." House replied, walking alongside her. Jesse slowed her pace.

Jesse gave no reaction. So, whatever it was, it was permanent. "Ok. I'm here." Jesse announced, and got mobbed by those who remained. House hung back a safe distance, letting the diva have her moment. He could enjoy the view from that angle as well, he thought. Chase fawning all over her, he could have lived without, but he was just another face to Jesse. Foreman and Cameron got their turns in as well as a few others.

House could see Jesse's reflection in the glass wall; her smile never faded and she was equally gracious to all. Jack was bringing the show up on the monitor already. They'd added credits to the beginning and added thanks to her establishment as well. And I have a card, House thought to himself.

"Oh my god…I'm fat!" Jesse laughed, looking at herself on the monitor. House's eyes widened, another anorexic, female waiting for a place to happen? She was perfect. He hung back listening to the chatter. Jesse wanted her rough copy so she could do her notes for their respective advisors when she got back to the club. Foreman and the others wanted copies…"Oh, I don't know…where are my legal eagles? Henry Etta, are we cool to let a few extraneous copies into the public or is this for the college only?"

"Like we're not going to make copies for half the student body?" Amber asked.

"Well, as long as you've got discs then."

"We always have discs. In the bags, in the van, in our cars." Jack laughed.

"I want one with an autograph." House stepped up and half-whispered in Jesse's ear. There was that smile again…and not for the crowd. Just for him.

"Would you prefer finished product or in the raw? These are rough drafts. He should have finals by the time your big party starts tonight. Isn't that right, Jack?"

"In an hour or so is more like it."

"Isn't this man amazing? Well, disharmony, chaos and disorder, my job here is done. It's been lovely meeting every one. Jack, do you have any of the free pass cards around for them? Pass some out or have the girls come back and pick some up for this evening. I'm sure you'll wow them tonight." Jack got the girls on it. Jesse picked up her sweater and started making her way to the door. House was following along behind her, Foreman and Chase elbowing each other to watch.

"She's not getting away without a fight." Chase laughed. Cameron shook her head, grinning from ear to ear.

"House wants some of that…fat chance. Something like that's out of everybody's league in here." Foreman, said.

The others were still pleading with her to at least come back for a while, later this evening. Jesse only said maybe. House opened the door for her. I'll walk you out."

"Oh you don't have to do that. You're hurting…"

"All the time. I'm used to it. So this is a free pass for an evening?"

"No. We always keep a stack of those around. Hard to become a member if you can't get in and sign up. What you have gets you in permanent, gratis. So hang on to it and don't give it away. It gets you up front at the bar or a comfy booth…"

"Somewhere I won't get knocked over? You have a cripples section?" House snarked.

Jesse stopped dead in her tracks and wheeled around. House stopped in time or she would have knocked him over. "That's a terrible thing to say. I'm behind the bar a lot or in a comfy booth myself. It gets you up front where I can SEE you and know you're there and not be rude!" Her emphasis on the word rude was comical. House couldn't help but laugh.

"I wasn't being rude." House half-argued in defense.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I can hardly wait to see you when you are." House held the door for her on the way out of the lobby and did a fine job of keeping up with her. He had no idea they had an audience. The ducklings were in "safe distance" pursuit.

"So are you coming back tonight?" House asked, attempting to coax her back.

"Maybe. We'll have to see what the rest of the day brings."

House had to think quick. She was fishing for her keys.

"Would you come back if you had…a …an invitation?" The word 'date' stuck in his throat. "I could pick you up…you pick the time." Jesse leaned against the door of her car, listening…staring at him. "You said you were going to your club. That way I could get a look at it. It's probably too loud and busy at night" Jesse only continued to stare. "Just nod your head?" House demonstrated and she burst out laughing.

"Oh you're priceless! No isn't an option?" Jesse laughed.

"No." The stare down again. Neither one blinked.

"This is a black tie affair if I remember." She said almost to herself.

"I don't think you're the type of woman that would be a problem for…or a deterrent."

"Neither." Jesse smiled "You're daring me."

"You're stating the obvious." House said, waiting for her answer.

"Just checking." Jesse was starting to nod. House held his breath.

"Checking what?" House demanded.

"If honesty's in the bag of tricks with the rest of the tactical maneuvers. What's your favorite color? I don't "do" pink." Jesse cautioned.

"I bet you look spectacular in red"

"As a matter of fact I do. Eight or nine good for you?"

"Eight." House's mind went blank from shock. She said yes.

"Use the card. See you then. Oh, and by the way," Jesse leaned in and whispered, "you have an audience." She extended her hand as House turned and looked behind him.

So. They were watching…waiting to see their curmudgeon get shot down, even if only from a safe distance. Well watch this, House thought. He took Jesse's hand ever so gently and kissed it. "I'll pick you up a little after eight." He said, just loud enough.

"Have fun thrashing them." Jesse whispered. "And could you tell mine I'll be back after all? It would seem too much like checking up on them to just swoop in unannounced. Mine are so much better behaved than yours, they don't deserve that." Jess laughed, climbing in to her car. "I'll see you tonight, Greg. Looking forward to our date immensely!" She said, loud enough so his audience of three could hear.

House gave her a look as she closed the door. If looks could kill, Jesse thought. House smiled in spite of it as she pulled away. He didn't have to turn around for confirmation. He knew she'd dropped all three of their nosy jaws with her parting remark. Jesse was on his side. Somebody was on his side! He wasn't quite sure how to handle that.

House reached in his jacket pocket for his sunglasses. This was going to be ugly, even on a sunny day. Maybe a darker view of things would be easier. He turned and walked toward them. He was right…all three staring in utter amazement. Foreman started clapping first. Whistles and applause greeted their lord and master.

"Well now that you've gotten that our of your systems, maybe you'd like to get back to work!" House snapped, hobbling past them.

"Two standing ovations in one day!" Chase crowed.

"One for each of them." Cameron chimed in as they followed behind him.

"Go find something to do." House grumbled, shooing them away. Foreman would have none of it.

"What'd you say to her? How did you get a woman like that to go out with you?" he laughed. The others chimed in right behind him. House didn't look back.

"Oldest trick in the book, you idiots. I dared her!" He hobbled toward the conservatory, their laughter fading behind them.

House stuck his head in the door and found Amber and Coral over Jack's shoulder. Amber was on the phone. "He just peeked in," she whispered, motioning to House to come in.

"See what you think…and you guys…PLEASE, be gentle." Jesse said, hanging up.

"Don't want to interrupt. Jesse wanted me to tell you she'd be back tonight."

"Oh, too cool. So, you liked the show?" Amber asked. House nodded, trying to just deliver the message and disappear. "Want another look?" she coaxed, pulling out a chair.

"I have things to do." House begged off.

"Well, so do we, but have a seat. We can work around you. We'd love to hear what you thought." Amber was being sweet enough to give diabetes.

"About anything particular?" House asked, expecting a similar barrage from Jesse's kids.

"Well, this is for term grade and you're a teacher aren't you?" Coral chimed in. "If you were grading us what would you say?" She asked, pointing toward the monitor.

"It didn't need any editing." House found himself stepping closer for another look at her on their monitor. "Already perfect. "Amazing."

"We're not editing, technically." Jack said, more to himself, than House. "We're perfecting…the already perfect. Adding camera angles. Tweaking the sound."

House watched the encore on the monitor. "She doesn't lose a thing…even through the monitor." His voice was almost a whisper. "Nothing wrong with the sound."

"No, but you lose a little here and there between the tracks and the live instruments. Smoothing it out." Jack explained. "Fond of music, I take it?" Jack asked. House nodded. "Ever try a hand at anything?"

"I play." House glanced toward the stage. "Piano." He glanced at his watch. "I have appointments. I'll see you this evening."

"Looking forward to it. When Jesse gets here she can give you that autograph. Don't let her get by without." Jack said, playing with the myriad of editing equipment.

"I won't." House slipped out in spite of their efforts.

Amber was on the phone in an instant. "He didn't stay long. Seems kind of shy though."

"Give me that." Jack snatched the phone from her manicured hand. "Hey girl. He's not shy. Not if he cornered you for an evening. He's just feeling his way around. He didn't seem too uncomfortable and he can't take his eyes off you. Spent the whole time here watching the monitor. You have common ground. He likes music. We got him to mention he plays piano. Probably hurrying home to get ready. Needs a shave…."

Eight o'clock rolled in on time just like it always did and House was sitting in the parking lot looking at the building façade. A little on the artsy side but if she was bidding for higher end clientele…he summoned up his courage and went to the door.

When he walked in he was greeted by what he could only describe as a Henry Etta clone. "Dr. House?" She smiled, taking him directly to the bar. "I'll ring upstairs. Would you like a drink?" House thought best to keep it light this early and ordered a beer. He took in the surroundings while the receptionist called upstairs and got his drink.

Velvet Moon was a high dollar establishment. Something caught his eye. Comfy booth? He looked around the room…there were only two. They were huge by any standard and had candles and flowers. She must have a thing for white roses. There was an immense amount of glass and not an overhead light to be seen. His eyes were adjusting to the dim light when he heard a door close at the far end of the cavernous room. Jesse was coming downstairs.

Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The sight of her took his breath away. Jesse was a vision of burgundy red silk and tiny sequins all the way down to her shoes. It was another low cut V-neck, a style that perfectly framed her curvaceous figure, with the flutter sleeves draping into a small cape that flowed to the middle of her back. Her Victorian ruby necklace and earrings looked to be worth a fortune. Jessica all but floated down the stairs toward him…

"Pass inspection?" Jesse said, doing a quick turn and waiting. "You certainly do. You clean up beautifully! Oh bat those baby blues all you want, you know it's true."

House's mouth opened but the words wouldn't come. He could think of nothing to compare her to. "Is it my birthday?" Was all he could think of to say.

"I'll take that as a yes. Not overdressed?" House was having evil thoughts about the level of dressed he would have preferred at this point but no…no. How many times had he told himself to behave on the way over. House could only shake his head. So we have time?" She pointed to his beer.

"I'm not big about arriving early."

"Fashionably late is good." Jesse snapped her fingers and pointed at the receptionist. "So how do you like it?" She asked, motioning to their surroundings.

"Nice. Dark." The receptionist brought her drink.

"It's the bat cave." Jesse laughed. "No need for lights. The tables have candles." So…Dr. House…Greg…This was rather spur of the moment."

"That's all we had. You were trying to escape." House reminded her.

Jesse laughed. "Busy day."

"I have lots of them. You too, I take it."

"I try." Jesse said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He was staring. Those blue eyes were boring in to her.

"I don't. It end's up that way." House took another drink and thought for a moment. "But this evening was open and then you showed up."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"Not at all. Maybe long overdue? Have you always been here…?"

"No. I came back late last year after a long absence…been everywhere but here.

"What brings you back…home?" House was fishing. Jesse stopped to think.

"I needed to come in for a landing. It was time. Here I am."

"You'll be staying?" House asked.

"Off and on. I'm used to traveling, but getting tired of it."

"What do you do?" House asked. He saw something in her eyes. There was a momentary blank. He cautioned himself, everybody lies.

"I sit at the heads of many tables. And right now I'm sitting with you."

"Big secret?" House tried again.

"No. I'm in between…this and wherever the day takes me. I teach and lecture. I'm big on music and digital everything. Digital photography. Digital art. Computers. I'm a freelance pain in the ass, basically. I'm considering retiring from that and doing this." she motioned to the club. "I've had it since the beginning of the year and it's doing very well. Good enough to call home for now."

"Freelance pain in the ass." House echoed.

"People like you…call people like me…" Jesse stammered.

"People like me? What are people like me?" House felt a little defensive.

"You work. You have a 9 to 5 and a daily destination. You have social circles and 'annual charity events' and coffee breaks. That's a mystery to me. Thought I'd try it for a while. I needed a change."

"Doesn't look like you've fared badly doing whatever it is you do."

"I am very fortunate. Repeat as necessary." Jesse took a long drink without batting an eye. House caught a familiar whiff as he admired her jeweled fingers, a ring on each one.

"Bacardi 151?" He asked. Jesse nodded. "You drink it straight?"

"You're stating the obvious." She laughed, echoing their earlier conversation.

"That's not normally a woman's drink." House countered.

Jesse raised her glass. "If I sipped white wine and sat in a cubicle all day we wouldn't be sitting here together sharing this moment now would we?

"No. We wouldn't." House didn't hesitate.

"Here's to one of my favorite t-shirts." Jesse raised her glass. "Well-behaved women rarely make history." Housed raised his glass to hers. "Ready to go light up the tires?"

It was a short drive and there wasn't much time for conversation, but House tried. He realized as he opened the car door for Jesse that he didn't know much more than her name and that she was educated, well traveled and beautiful beyond compare. "I don't want to lose you to the band all night. What do you like to do? We play poker most of the night…" House asked, trying to get some idea of what to do with Jesse now that he had her. Had her…Jesse was his for the night, he thought. She wasn't getting away.

"I can play poker, euchre, and a host of others. I said I'd go with you…I have no intention of hiding behind a microphone all night." You asked me for a reason."

"I don't dance." House said, trying for a laugh.

"I won't dance with anyone else if you don't want me to." House said nothing. "You asked me for a reason…Greg, you don't know me or anything about me."

House said nothing for a moment. "I guess we start out even. I won't ask if you won't."

"You asked me for a reason." Jesse tried again. There was silence. "Okay. So what's the game plan for this evening's performance?"

"I liked the part about lighting up the tires." House laughed. "I haven't brought…anyone to…I'm not seeing anyone."

"That's good to know." More silence.

"Are you?" House coaxed.

"No." Jesse smiled. "Is it just sinking in that you asked a complete stranger to your annual work party where you're known? Where you may have to answer questions?"

"I don't give a damn what any of them think."

"I bet you do, just a little." Jesse coaxed. "I'll be good." She promised.

"I probably won't so I hope you can make up for both of us. Did it occur to you you're going out with a complete stranger?"

Jesse nodded. "It did when I accepted. I don't have to walk in the next day to all the gossip." House laughed. "Unless that's what you wanted." House suddenly realized why she was asking for a reason earlier.

"No. It wouldn't matter what I wanted along those lines anyhow. The idiots are going to talk because they have nothing better to do. They talk about other people because they have nothing to talk about in their own miserable lives. I asked you because…I…wanted more than the memory of you this afternoon." House stammered. He really hadn't been able to put it in words until she pressed him for it. "You were everyone else's memory too. From eight until we say goodnight, you're mine."

Jesse could tell she'd made him uncomfortable. Asking a man for a reason…for anything. She was out of practice. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's said to me in a very long time. I'll do my best for you." Jesse said, doing her best to make amends.

House turned to look at her. Everything in her expression said she was telling the truth. He couldn't imagine she'd been alone forever. But they'd agreed not to ask. It was his idea and with good reason. Better than to explain how he'd fumbled along the last several years. He simply extended his hand and Jessica gently took it. Neither said a word the last few blocks. House savored the moment, the feeling of her delicate hand wrapped in his. He almost hated to pull in and park. Jesse reached for the door handle.

"Sit." Was all House said, getting out of the car. Jesse stifled a laugh as he gallantly opened the door for her. "It's show time." He smiled at her, extending his arm. She was already on his left…she made everything easy. House stopped her just short of the entrance. The hallway was dimly lit and he wanted one last moment alone with her.

"What?" Jesse softly asked.

House shook his head, drinking in the sight of her. His arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her toward him, never taking his eyes from hers. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear, Jesse's skin was so soft; it felt so good to him. House lingered a moment longer, mustering up a little courage. His lips softly brushed against hers. Jesse was silent. There was no hint of her pulling away; only her sweet face smiling up at him when he let go of her. House extended his arm again, and they were on their way.

House had guessed right. The ducklings had wasted no time telling everyone that mattered of House's "big date." House could see from a distance that Cuddy and Wilson had saved two places at the poker table. Cuddy was already waving. Wilson was on his feet making his way over. "I tried calling when my flight got in…"

"It was off the hook." House was positively beaming as he watched his friend eyeing Jesse. "So how was the big Oncology convention?"

"Oh…big…boring. And what have you been up to?" Wilson asked, staring at Jesse.

"Oh you know, parties, socialites…if I don't have to sit by the phone and wait for you to call and show up at all hours of the night I can actually get out and have a life." House grinned, leading Jesse to the bar. Jesse laughed, giving House a look. "Actually, I've been working overtime trying to keep everyone in line while you were gone. Oh and in the meantime, I met Jesse. Jesse, this is my good friend, little Jimmy Wilson, the big time Oncologist."

"Jesse Amarantha." Jesse extended her hand. Wilson seemed afraid to touch her she was so exquisite. He nervously took her hand and gave House an evil look.

"Dr. James Wilson. I'm pleased to meet you. Cuddy and I saved you a spot…"

"I see you saved two. Already heard I was bringing someone? Now let me think…"

"I guess we made quite the impression earlier." Jesse chimed in.

The evening progressed without incident for a change. No emergency calls; no one got a page from anywhere in the hospital. House was impressed that Jesse made herself so comfortable in a room full of strangers. But they weren't all strangers. Some of the audience from earlier that afternoon wandered up for encore requests. Foreman shook her hand, thanking her for the show earlier that day.

"So these are your students?" Wilson asked, attempting some minor conversation.

"In a manner of speaking. Work-study program. Most are mine for a term."

"Where do I sign up?" Wilson joked.

"Forget it. She's all booked up." House interrupted. Jesse only smiled…at Cuddy in particular.

"House…where do you find these women?" Cuddy said, the innuendo more than a little thick. She inhaled the drink in front of her.

"This one was right here earlier this afternoon. You hired her, I believe." House grinned, not backing down an inch from the fun he was having. "I'll have to send you a thank you note later, maybe even flowers, remind me?" His tone was the height of sarcasm.

"So…is it poker or knives and daggers?" Jesse sweetly asked, glancing around the table.

House lit a cigar and reached for the cards. "Where we start and where we finish are usually dealer's choice." They exchanged a look that was nothing short of evil. Jesse knew…it was time to light up the tires.

Jesse put her fingers to her temples like she was receiving a premonition. "I see pointy objects in our future."

Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

House was his usual distracting self at the card table. Jesse found her groove and was an elegant backup till most of the chips were on their side of the table. House marveled at her expertise. She was a natural. Real potential. The thought of her sitting at his table for the weekly poker game at his place flashed through his mind. No. The guys would never understand…. House thought again…oh, yes they would.

House motioned for her hand under the table. She leaned toward him, taking his hand without hesitation. "Want to wander? Think we wore out our welcome here." He asked, downing the last of yet another drink.

"Lead the way." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh…now they're plotting strategy." Wilson remarked. Cuddy had been unusually quiet, hiding in her drink and exchanging the occasional odd glance with Jesse.

"No. We're making our escape." House grinned, pulling Jesse's chair out for her and taking her hand. Once they were a safe distance away, he couldn't help but ask. "Are you always this good?"

"Yes, I am." Jesse didn't hesitate.

"Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Watch you terrorize the rest of your victims. It's your show." She caught House off guard with that remark. "You're an absolute horror." She laughed. "I love it." House glared at her for a second. "Oh, don't even go there. I'm not the least bit terrorized by you. Come on. Let's go find someone else for you to torture…." She egged him on.

House made the rounds in between drinks. Jesse signed the promised DVD's. House's got a special note. "To my Dr. House. The doctor is 'in'." She asked House for a brief respite to check in on the kids and he didn't seem to mind. While she chattered at Jack, House leafed through their list of music for the evening and occasionally glanced around the room. Cuddy seemed more unnerved than he'd imagined and Wilson was giving the occasional jealous glance. Yes, tomorrow was going to be fun. Jesse had been well worth the effort. Maybe there was still another round or two to play yet this evening?

A particular song caught his eye on one of the pages…."So is all of this for your machine or can you request…"

"Either." Jack answered. "We're here to give the customer what they want."

House slipped an arm around Jesse's waist. "Can you sing that? Jesse took a quick look.

"Sure. Karaoke or crew?"

"Can someone sit in with your little group?" House asked.

"I don't see why not." Jesse glanced at Jack…Jack was all for it, thinking how exceptional they looked together, like a fashion photo. He had his fingers crossed.

House flipped through all the pages, "You can do all of these?"

"Some are instrumentals…that's request music. A little of everything."

House scanned the pages. Phenomenal could only describe the repertoire. "Who does all the classical piano?"

"Henry Etta if you can believe it! They're full of surprises." House raised an eyebrow. "I know. I had the same reaction when they told me. You'd never think…"

"Idiot savants?" House cracked. Even Jack had to laugh at that one.

"He may be close to the truth…." Jack said.

"What's that saying…Book smart. Life stupid?" Jesse laughed. 'So what do you want to do with that? Jesse pointed to the catalog. "You play?" House only nodded.

"Nervous about working with someone new?" House asked, challenging her ability.

"You're here aren't you? Jesse gave him an evil grin." House ignored that one, almost.

"It's karaoke with an accompanist." House said. Jesse's expression didn't change. "I can play…. really."

"It's your show. If you're comfortable with it, I can sing, really…" she teased.

"My opportunity to impress you for a change." House said, almost whispering in her ear.

"You already have." Jesse smiled at him. House put a finger to her lips.

"I want you on top of the piano."

Jesse laughed. "I can do that."

"I want you to take their breath away. Light up the tires."

"Oh, I can do that too." She didn't bat an eye. "I can be very bad. Can you handle it?"

"It's an easy piece." House mumbled, still leafing through the catalog.

"You're referring to the song. I was referring to me." Jesse teased.

"Oh, I can handle that too." House laughed, not backing down.

"Well aren't you full of surprises tonight, Dr. House?"

"You've been a bit of an amazement yourself. You don't like Cuddy." He remarked, waiting to gauge her reaction.

"Ancient history." Jesse said, dismissing it. House took her arm gently.

"You two know each other?"

"Just another college girl that didn't like me."

"Jesse?"

"What?" She turned to meet his gaze, unblinking. "We're about the same age, you and I. That's going on half a century of life from womb to here. I'm betting we have more than one person in common. Very small planet, Dr. House, and we both know this. I've been around it a time or three. So, when do you want our grand finale at the piano?"

"No hurry. Don't you have to tell them?"

"That's what Jack's for." House was watching her closely all of a sudden. Jesse was feeling those blue eyes burn in to her. "We said we wouldn't ask earlier. Want to start amending already?" Again, she didn't back down. Jesse stood in front of him, unblinking and waiting for an answer.

Against his better judgment, House said no. But he had a feeling. There was some underlying current flowing at the poker table. He'd picked up on it several times, more from Cuddy than Jesse. Nothing seemed to affect Jesse…House was beginning to wonder if he had any effect on her. A kindred spirit…or a kindred lack thereof? Perhaps not so good in some respects? Well, there was an ample amount of evening left and no need to waste it on second thoughts now.

An hour or so later found them sitting at the bar with Wilson. Jack had weaved several of Jesse's numbers from earlier that day into the line up of music they were playing. House was all too happy to announce it to Wilson and anyone else who would listen. None of them were anywhere near sober. It had been a fun evening and they were enjoying it almost too much. Laughing and sharing funny stories with his friend, House was feeling very little pain and Jesse was taking mental notes. Yes, from the stories of Wilson at House's mercy, it seemed her doctor had a very wide, very mean streak…all in good fun of course. The more she listened the more the picture came in to focus. Highly intelligent, bored in his surroundings; mentally trying to chew his way through the leather straps that were binding him to what? This place? These people? His sanity?

What holds you here, my doctor, Jesse wondered as she listened to the war stories. He could do these wonderful things anywhere. But something made him stay here. She watched House and Wilson dredge up the year's highlights, taking careful notes. There was a lot of kinship here. They were their own little family unto themselves. Family.

Jesse's kids wandered through one at a time. Things were going great. Big success. Jack had passed the word for Jesse's big number. Amber had to ask, discreetly of course. "So how is he?" As she and Wilson checked each other out. Jesse only smiled and nodded, shooing her away, perpetually.

The talk was slowing. The evening was winding down. House had ordered another round. Jesse's hand gently brushed House's. Her finger traced the rim of his glass. "You have to work in the morning?" She quietly asked.

"I'll sleep in. They're used to it." House smiled. Jesse smiled and moved a little closer.

"May I make a suggestion?" House looked in her direction. "Leave the car. I'll call my driver. Let's not spoil this evening with an unhappy ending?" House took a long look in those knowing brown eyes. There was a quiet adamancy. This wasn't a suggestion. House nodded. Good girl. Watch out for the both of them. Someone ought to. He looked at his watch while Jesse made the call.

"Are you about ready to go?" House motioned to the piano.

"Whatever works for you. I still have a club to check up on. I'd be happy to have company if you care to stick around. Getting home isn't an issue…driver." She gently reminded.

House nodded. Careful…he had no intention of going home if he could help it. There was plenty of evening left once they got out of there. "Ready to take your place on the piano?" House asked. She nodded. "And light up the tires?" Her eyes gave no doubt.

"Still think you're good to go at the keys?" 

"I do some of my best work with alcohol."

"Oh that's terrifying." Jesse gasped, feigning shock

"I do some of my best work at the piano with alcohol." House amended. "Come on. Let's show you off one last time and make our exit."

House followed her and parked his cane atop the piano. There were a few stray whistles from the crowd. House didn't have to look. He knew they were watching. Jesse motioned to one of the guitarists and he tossed her his headset. House gently gave her a boost on to the piano and paused to take in the sight of her. She only smiled and pointed to the piano bench. Her fingers lightly grazed the keys without making a sound and her index finger pointed to a specific key. House nodded as he sat down.

"I want to thank all of you that made this such a successful venture this evening. Maybe you'll ask us back next year?" She glanced in Cuddy's direction as the applause made Cuddy's decision in spite of her. "Your Dr. House has picked a favorite of mine from our list and asked me to accompany him." More whistles and whoops of encouragement came from the audience. Jesse got comfortable and gave House the go ahead.

A simple piano intro led into Taylor Dane's "Send Me a Lover." As ever, House was flawless at the keys. He embellished a bit here and there and Jesse knew it was for her. She draped herself on the piano and belted it out like it had been written just for them. Again, the eye contact; she wasn't singing to the audience. This was another private performance, just for House. He was so proud of her when she really turned it on. Jesse was an outrageous flirt during the entire song, reaching out to caress his face at one point and later toying with House's cane that rested in front of her.

When they finished, there was massive applause. Jesse grabbed House's cane for a comic hop off the piano and gave it a showmanship twirl herself. She tossed it to House as he stood up, coaxing him to take a bow. House shook his head, stepping to the side and motioning that it was all for her. He wanted to watch the crowd as she took the sweeping bow and hammed it up a little more for good measure. Cuddy was clapping in spite of herself. Wilson was flabbergasted. The ducklings were genuinely impressed, Foreman in particular. Apparently Jesse had everyone's enthusiastic vote.

When Jesse finished, she couldn't resist. "And a little bit more for your Dr. House. He doesn't even require sheet music. Very impressive." She cooed. Their audience went crazy. It was like giving them license to be idiots, House thought as he took Jesse's hand. Time to make that exit.

"Oh, it'll take him a few minutes to get here." Jesse protested.

"I know. If we're going elsewhere let me go up to my office, get a different shirt and jacket. You look perfect…I look like I've been to a wedding or something. Not real comfortable out in public like this." Jesse nodded, following along and helping with the goodbyes. House watched as Jesse extended her hand…

And there it was again, that look from Cuddy. Jesse was oblivious to it or did a fine job of covering it up. What the hell was that, House wondered. He had a feeling he'd be hearing about in the morning. Jesse could have cared less to the naked eye. Jack had stepped in front of the door.

"You were a vision, you ladyship." Jack grinned, giving her a brotherly hug. "Take good care of our girl, doc. She's very special to us, our fearless leader."

House nodded, too familiar with the hint of a "Big Brother Foreman" warning…you had better take good care of her…and not hurt her…"

Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse brushed some items inconsequential to her carefully to the side and perched on House's desk, directing the office wardrobe activities, much to House's amusement. "Come here." She said, crooking her finger. House walked over to her and she undid his tie and tossed it on the desk. "Lose this. Let's unbutton this so you can breathe, for heaven's sake," She unloosened the top two buttons of his shirt. "And grab one of those off your coat rack…you practically live here, don't you?" Jesse commented, looking at several jackets and t-shirts hung on the rack. House grabbed one of his better dark jackets. "You were already perfect but comfy is always better. Now let's go have some fun that's not a spectator sport for the rest of the evening?" Jesse was about to hop off the desk but House stopped her. Jesse gave him a quizzical look House leaned over and kissed her the way he'd wanted to all evening. Jesse didn't protest.

"Before we leave my spectator sport and go to yours." Was all House said. "Like there's going to be a difference?"

"Oh but there is, House." Jesse cooed as she slipped off the desk with that feline grace of hers and followed him out the door. "When you own the arena, it makes all the difference in the world, don't you think?"

Her driver was waiting for them and opened their door. It was the same car she'd had earlier that afternoon. House was impressed but the wheels were beginning to turn in spite of the alcohol. A silver Rolls Royce and a thriving business on a teacher's salary…unless she inherited well…There was a mystery or two to unravel before…before what, House thought. Before he was done with her? Before she was done with him? He hoped it wasn't a race to the finish. It didn't seem to be, but Jesse was difficult to read behind that perfectly groomed façade. Or was it real…he hoped.

House was becoming distracted. That analytical mind of his wasn't allowing him to enjoy the evening without some form of mental torture. While Jesse stretched out in the back seat beside him, House took in a long drink of her and wondered to himself. Where did she know Cuddy from? And where had she been hiding that such talent had gone unused. You didn't waste talent like that on teaching. There had to be more.

"You're being awfully quiet, House."

"Haven't heard much out of you either."

"Basking. Recharging. We were a big hit tonight. You're very good…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." House blew it off. "Jesse…"

"Yes?" She leaned back in the corner and lit up a cigarette. "Something's troubling you. I barely know you and I know that look already."

House looked away. Was he so obvious? He stared out the window for a moment. And suddenly it occurred to him that the dark tinted glass was very thick. He tapped on it. Solid. Rock solid. "Jessica Amarantha?" House turned to look at her. Her expression had changed; she knew he'd picked up on the glass.

"That would be me." Her face was emotionless. Blank.

"Are we sitting behind bulletproof glass?"

"You're very observant, even outside of your profession."

"Why?" House fumbled for the right question.

"Haven't you heard all the stories about New Jersey? Dangerous place to live…" Jesse tried for a laugh. Not this time. There was that look again. House could only stare.

"Jesse…who the hell are you?"

"I'm the one your mother warned you about?" Jesse smiled, trying again. It didn't work. "I have a lot of money. It comes with a lot of worries. I don't like being shot at."

"Neither do I." House said, almost to himself.

"Ever been shot at? They missed and I still didn't like it." Jesse remarked, her face showing no expression whatsoever. But there was an unmistakable sadness in her voice.

"Twice and hit both times. I didn't like it either." House recalled. Jesse winced at the thought. What could he have done? He wasn't awful enough to deserve that.

"Well then." Was all she said. She'd promised. No questions.

"Why would someone try to kill you? Some little songbird with teaching credentials."

Jesse shook her head. "Kill…kidnap maybe. Dollars, friend, and lots of them…you took two bullets? God, that must've hurt…"

"Not my finest moment." House winced too, at the memory of it. He looked at the lovely being across from him. "You must have been terrified…"

"My first chauffeur died. Two…other people with us…all because we weren't prepared for how ugly people could be. That won't happen again. People lie…and cheat and kill…"

House reached for her hand. "And you have to live like this now?"

"Or die. Necessary evils and all; bulletproof glass, armor plate. Wonderful to be alive in this day and age. It's not that way everywhere, but I like the car and it was very expensive to modify so I brought it with me."

"But your club…tonight…and you were out in public and you didn't seem concerned?"

"That's why we have keycards. "

"And the hospital…no concerns there or in between."

"That's because these days when I'm on my own I'm a damn good shot when I need to be…and tonight? It's hard to put in to words, but I wasn't concerned about tonight. I felt safe with you. It's odd. I don't even know you but for some reason…I feel amazingly secure in your presence." Jesse said softly. House was grateful.

"If I ever make you angry will you let me know?" House tried for a little humor. Jesse smiled and nodded.

"Anger isn't the problem. It's what people do with that anger. You're an absolute horror when you want to be…and you enjoy it. I think you make a lot of people angry. I know I do. It's so simple, so basic. Show me your anger or you're not being honest. Don't show me your anger when I know you're harboring it…that's when I worry. Honesty's the only route with me."

"That's asking a lot. Everybody lies"

"It's asking the impossible." Jesse agreed without hesitation.

"You're setting yourself up to fail." House cautioned.

Jesse shook her head. "Survive."

"There's a difference between living and surviving. You're going to go through life alone with a philosophy like that."

"And I'm guessing you're the kind of man who knows that from firsthand experience. We have a lot in common. Let's just enjoy the time together." Jesse coaxed. "We're getting too serious and this is a fun night. Let's have fun. It's been a good night so far. I know I've enjoyed myself. Something different for a change; it's been so long. Thank you for asking me." There was only a cold hard stare from the other side of the vehicle. "I hope…you come back."

"Why wouldn't I? What do I need to know, Jesse?"

"You've gotten closer than anyone in a very long time. Let's not be about anyone else or any prior agendas and go from there."

"The rest of the planet's just outside these doors." House cautioned her.

"I choose to ignore that on a regular basis. Care to ignore it with me, at least for the rest of the evening? We can do questions and answers later if you're that insistent." House relented. The rest of the world would change her plans soon enough. Then he'd have an idea of what to do…what to make of Jesse. What a puzzle. What an enigma.

He hadn't been looking for a relationship at all. Stacy ended that dream for him. No reason to raise hopes now. But god she was so beautiful, so mesmerizing. House watched her fuss in a mirror as the driver came to a stop. She was just another female with a past. What made her so different? Wit and humor came to mind. She was elegant, intelligent, educated. She knew how to make a man feel special. When she was with him, House felt like they were the only two in the room. He hadn't felt that from anyone in forever.

Time for the big entrance, House thought, accompanying "her ladyship" in the front door. The place was busy. Lots of happy faces and a lot of them happy to see Jesse. Everyone wanted to say hi and visit. Jesse begged off, she was tired…long day. Jesse made a half dozen other excuses as they made their way to the booth in the corner.

House was relieved to sit. The leg was bothering him. His thoughts were racing. He watched Jesse excuse herself and make her way behind the bar to check on things and get them a drink. The bartender was swamped without the others and Jesse stayed to help.

She had a rhythm and grace dealing with the public. House never took his eyes off her. She brought their drinks back but had to leave again. Back behind the bar she went. She got things caught up with little trouble and was back at his side in no time.

"We're a little short on help for a bit yet. Henry Etta should be in directly and it'll ease up. That's why I originally wanted to stay here tonight. Seemed kind of shallow to leave when everyone else had a gig."

"Well you're back on your throne. The queendom is safe." House laughed.

Jesse gave him a look. "Oh you really are so bad. I love it." She laughed.

The evening continued. If Jesse wasn't moving from "her throne" then her subjects came to visit. There were introductions and the occasional free drink. Henry Etta were there in good time with Jack as an escort for both. They stopped in to see Jesse and House. Everyone was beaming with success and full of stories from the closing moments.

"And there's a handful of them headed over here." Jack added.

House rolled his eyes, taking a long drink. "Let me guess. The Aussie, his girlfriend, and her Big Brother, Foreman?"

"I think so," Jack laughed. "And a few others from this afternoon. Well…think I'll go up front and see if we can liven things up a little."

"Not too lively. Getting late. Let them wind themselves down and go home." Jack agreed and left them in peace. "Speaking of home…" Jesse gave House a knowing look. "Shall I keep our driver on call for a bit…or is he done for the evening?" She hinted, waiting. Very smooth, House thought. What a class act she was.

"Oh I think it's safe to say it's past his bedtime…if you'll have me." House suddenly felt like he was in high school…and he was dreaming. He'd never been so lucky in high school…a hint of a smile played at the corners of Jesse's mouth.

"I think I might. I haven't scared you off yet."

"I don't scare easily." House put his arm around Jesse, pulling her a little closer. Jesse said nothing. But she looked up at him, her eyes searching for something, it seemed.

"I hope not."

Jack wandered over to check on them later. Jesse asked him to close and keep an eye on the girls. House listened to him run through a quick checklist. She ran the place like a machine and expected no errors. She trusted this man with all the fine points and House could see why. Capable, efficient, and he knew how not to ask questions. Jesse wouldn't be helping at close and that was good enough for Jack. House wished his ducklings were that sharp…maybe he wasn't quite done with them yet…but he could never give them that level of polish. This mentor was an amazing piece of work, no doubt. And the evening was winding down at last. House was eyeing the stairs. There was a hint of pain in his eyes.

"We have an elevator." Jesse said. It caught House off guard.

"You read minds?"

"Sometimes."

"And what am I thinking now?" House challenged her.

"That you're hoping we're about done downstairs for the night?" Jesse didn't hesitate. Housed raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad." House was impressed. So, care to show me your elevator?"

Jesse conferred with her second in command one last time and motioned for House to follow her around back. He saw a service elevator and started that way. "No, no." Jesse took him by the hand. "It's a little confusing back here." She opened a door and he followed her down a long hallway. "Elevator." Jesse said, pushing the button.

House leaned against one of the walls, pulling Jesse toward him. He saw uneasiness in her eyes, as his arm circled her waist. But she didn't pull away. Jesse melted into his embrace, resting her head against his chest as the door opened. She took his hand and House followed her inside, taking in the view before him.

He'd seen pictures of places like Jesse's, but he'd never been inside of anything quite like this. It was almost as fantastic as she was. "Welcome to my home away from home. Want another drink?" House shook his head. Jesse went to the mini-bar and poured herself a drink. Make yourself at home." Jesse watched the top of the cane find a place on the back of a barstool. She felt his hands around her waist and took a long drink.

"You don't need that…unless you're trying to block this out." House whispered, his hands moving slowly up her back, caressing her neck

"I'm not. Just need a little push…it's been a while." Jesse set the glass down and turned to face him. There was such sadness in her eyes…sadness and determination.

House kissed her. His lips were soft, gentle, Jesse melted into them and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt Jesse's touch, her hands inching around him. She was trembling, no…she was shaking…terrified. House forced himself to stop. His hand caressed her face as he stared into her glassy eyes. She blinked away the hint of tears.

"Jesse. Talk to me. Tell me…what? We don't have to…" Jesse only shook her head, burying it in his chest. His arms were around her again, rocking her like a child. "Jesse, talk to me. Now's the time, before…before one of us gets carried away…"

"I was married…for a long time. And it's been a long time. I am so out of practice and so scared…and…" Jesse felt his arms tighten around her. "And it feels so good to be in your arms. I've missed that."

"Do you want to stop?" House asked her again. There wouldn't be any second thoughts for him soon. Jesse was too intoxicating, and so vulnerable at this moment.

"No…I don't"

"Jesse…Jesse, look at me." Their eyes met. "Why me? What made you decide…in an afternoon?"

"This afternoon, you looked…so miserable. You were so unhappy when you wandered in and sat in that chair. When I started singing your expression changed. It's difficult to put in to words. It was like I took some of that misery away for you. I gave you peace." House smiled at her, nodding.

"You did." House whispered in her ear.

"I don't think I've ever had that effect on anyone. You made me feel special…so I took your dare."

"Oh, it's all my fault then." House's smile widened when he felt her easing up a bit. She wasn't shaking anymore. He just needed to slow down a bit. Jesse was smiling again, if only a little. "Let me make it up to you?" House kissed her again, trying his best to be as gentle and easy with her as he could. He waited. "Let me make it right?" He kissed her again, his grip on her loosening, so he could give her arms a little nudge. Her hands found their way to him a little easier. Jesse's hands inched their way up. She touched his face, ran her fingers through his hair. Her touch was so light, so soft. She was like a child exploring, finding her way around in the dark.

House wanted her so badly at that moment it was all he could do to stand there and give her the time she needed. She was so far removed from anything he'd experienced in the last few years...or ever. This was real. Jesse wanted him. Nobody else would have done for her. He wasn't about to ruin it for either of them by rushing.

Jesse reached for his cane and handed it to him, leading him into her bedroom. "So, what it that?" Her voice was nearly a whisper as she glanced toward his leg. "Anything we should or shouldn't be doing?" House only shook his head, his arms around her waist. She felt his hand on the zipper of her dress and tensed for a moment. He stopped, "Okay?" he asked her. Jesse nodded, undoing the buttons of his shirt.

She was a vision with only the moonlight streaming through the window. There was a lacy teddy underneath that was the same color as her dress. And garters instead of all that elastic. She took his breath away as she pressed against him. Her hand reached for his belt buckle. House took her hand…"Let me…it's not a pretty sight."

He pulled back the covers on the bed for her, but Jesse gave him the privacy he needed and wandered to the other side.

Jesse slipped under the covers beside him and for a brief moment, he saw that look in her eyes again. Her fear was tearing him up. "Talk to me." House whispered, kissing her again. "I want to know…your thoughts…your fears. Tell me." House kissed her again, and again. He thought he couldn't stop himself. Then Jesse spoke.

"You're the second man I've been with in my life." Jesse's hand caressed his face. House took a long look in those eyes and he knew she wasn't lying. He was wrestling with feeling so honored and so ashamed at the same time when she found her words. "And we wouldn't be here together…I would've hit the brakes at some point this evening. It's right…I know it. I want you to be the one. Free me of this ghost…help me." Those two words, an echo from the first time he heard her sing…

House pulled her closer and held her in his arms for the longest time. "We have all night. All the time you need. I don't want to scare you off either." He ran his fingers through her long dark hair, kissing her gently. House was so careful, so delicate and gentle with Jesse in his arms he surprised himself. And she was worth every moment.

Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, the pain in his leg woke House up. He looked for an alarm clock. It was a little past four a.m. Jesse was wrapped in his arms. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to let go of her. Ever. She was without a doubt the most exquisite being he had ever known. And there she was, peacefully cuddled beside him. House fought down the pain. It wasn't anything foreign to him. Just ignore it, he told himself. Close your eyes…no…look at what you have in your arms. Just look. He brushed some hair from her eyes and she stirred a little, moved a little closer. Forget the vicodin for their remaining few hours. The only drug he needed was lying beside him. And she wanted to be there. Jesse chose to be there…with him. House was so moved by her words and her beauty that his pain seemed to fade at the thought of it. His eyes closed after a bit and it wasn't until sunrise that either of them moved.

He woke with the sun streaming in the windows and a throbbing pain in his leg. Jesse had disappeared. House got his bearings and heard the shower running. He reached for his jacket lying by the side of the bed and the Vicodin bottle tucked safely away. The shower stopped. House held his breath, hoping, and sighed in relief when he heard a hair dryer. That much hair would take some time. With any luck…

He massaged the bad leg for a while, oblivious to anything but the pain subsiding. He didn't hear the hair dryer stop or see Jesse standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She saw the pain on his face and got her first visual of the damage.

She'd felt it when they were under the blankets and knew it was bad. But…her eyes fixed on the horror of it. Her fingers moved to her lips in disbelief. What on earth…House happened to look up and saw her, frozen in the doorway, her hand over her mouth.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He'd been trying for some humor but the pain in his voice startled her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Jesse's voice was a whisper.

"I know you didn't. It's like driving by a bad accident on the highway…" House looked away. Jesse was beside him in an instant.

Jesse knelt beside him and gently placed her hands on his leg after much protesting by House. "My turn, to help you relax a little?" Jesse argued. She then rubbed her palms together for a bit and closed her eyes. Her palms were face down just above his thigh and moved carefully over the damage. House sat in silence, unsure of what he was watching. She inched them closer till they were just above the damage and stopped. Her head bowed, her hands barely touching him, they moved in small circles that grew with each pass. House was stunned. The throbbing stopped. The tightness, the stabbing pain, all of it went away within a few minutes. And she seemed to know when to quit. Jesse stopped, looking up at him from where she knelt by his side. "Better?" was all she said.

House stared at her. "What did you do?"

"Is it better?"

"It stopped." House was still staring. "Jesse…what did you do?"

"I made it stop. Would you like some coffee? It should be ready…" House gently took her hands from where they were resting on his leg and turned them over, searching for something…anything to explain what he'd just witnessed. Jesse gently pulled herself free. "I'll bring you back a cup…I always take my first cup back to bed with me…"

House put an arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. Those blue eyes were boring in to her…Jesse only smiled. "Jesse…it always hurts…always. It never stops."

"Does it hurt now?" she asked.

"No. Even with the vicodin…" House tried to explain. "Jesse…"

"It doesn't hurt now, and you said yourself it's not fixable so enjoy it while it lasts…"

"I want to know how you did that?"

Jesse opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words. "There's this saying…if I have to explain, you wouldn't understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm not a stupid man. I would try to understand if you explained…"

"How do you take your coffee?" was all she said, gently spinning free of him and walking out the door. House reached for his cane to ease himself off the bed…he stopped and tried standing up without it. There was the usual stiffness, but for the most part, it was numb. He took a step or two. The limp was still there. It was obvious the pain would come back sometime…he thought. His eyes turned toward the bedroom door as he made his way to the bathroom. She would be back in with the coffee…he didn't dare corner her. But he had to know…House splashed some cold water on his face and washed last night's cobwebs down the drain. He could hear Jesse chattering away from the bedroom. When he came in she was already on the cell phone. There was a tray over her lap with coffee and she motioned him back to bed, lifting the tray when he eased himself under the blankets beside her. The coffee was excellent, better than any of the ducklings had managed.

House listened to Jesse rattle on as he put an arm around her. There was such a musical quality to her voice, her laughter. How could anyone go from zero to wide awake that quick. House sipped his coffee. His mind raced while she was distracted. How to get an explanation out of her…how? The cell phone clicked off.

"Do you always wake up this bright eyed and ready to take on the world?"

"No. Most mornings I try to sleep through. I can do this, but not normally. You probably have early hours so I thought I'd better get up and be useful."

House laughed. "Early hours. Not if I can help it." His arm tightened around her. "Jesse…I had a great time last night."

"I did too. And if I don't see you…"

"No…no." House stopped her immediately. "That's not how I am." House winced when he heard those words come out of his own mouth.

"But I bet you'll catch a serious earful at the hospital today…"

"You think I give a damn about what anybody thinks…Cuddy in particular? Any hints you might care to give me would be helpful." They exchanged a look. "You don't give a man much to work with…Jesse Amarantha, woman of mystery."

"I'd say you nailed it with that remark so I must have given you…everything you needed last night?" Jesse smiled up at him. House laughed in spite of himself. "If I started on the story of my life, we would be here a very long time. Neither of us have that kind of time?"

"Agreed."

"I don't know what she might say…" Jesse said.

"I thought you could read minds…"

"You're being catty."

"One of my best qualities."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Jesse laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're trying to distract me." House made a face. Jesse laughed.

"Yes I am."

"It's not going to work. What's with you two?"

"Let's just say we have similar tastes in men. We didn't like each other a long time ago for that reason and she obviously didn't like seeing us together night. She's the kind of woman that doesn't let go of things. It's her fuel." House raised an eyebrow. Jesse pegged that one. "Other than that, if you don't like what you hear, you know where I'm at. That way we can just skip over the fine points and address any questions you might have. No questions, was for last night, for a perfect evening. It's the cold light of day."

House gave her a look. "I have a question."

"I know you do." Jesse reached for the coffee pot and poured herself another cup. She topped off the second cup appearing in front of her from his side of the bed. "Ask."

"What did you do to my leg?"

"I took the pain away." Jesse said flatly, nothing more.

"How?"

"Some things one can't explain…" she idly said, sipping her coffee.

"There's no scientific explanation?" House asked.

"No there isn't. Not everything can be explained by science. Get over it, medicine man."

There was a look on his face that almost made her laugh. This skyward glance and a look of utter impatience. "How long have you been able to do this? Where did you learn...?"

"How long? Since forever. Learn? It's not a parlor trick. It's not about learning." Jesse said, hoping to lay it to rest. House was staring at her, waiting.

"I'm listening." They stared one another down till Jesse relented.

It's about the other ten percent we don't use." Jesse touched her fingers lightly to House's forehead. "It's about exploring…opening doors."

"How…with drugs? People don't just rub their hands together and kill pain." House argued.

"No! You're missing the point entirely. It's about unlearning a lot of things we're taught as children. And this could get very long winded and end badly." House could tell Jesse was getting frustrated, trying to dance around the subject.

"Oookay…let's try this. When you were child, what is your earliest memory of this? I'm not dropping it, Jesse I want you to explain what you did?" House insisted.

She thought for a moment, filing back through a lot of memories. House could tell she wasn't stalling, so he waited. "When I was very young, I was quite the tomboy, lots of scraped knees and elbows, lots of tears. My grandmother could do this, and she taught me how. Very simple in her simplistic view of the world. I bet I couldn't have been more than three, so anything made perfect sense. She also taught me never to tell anyone about our little secret, because grownups wouldn't understand." Jesse took a long sip of coffee, she wasn't finished. "And as I got older and learned about a great many things, one solitary philosophy stuck with me. Not everything on this planet can be explained scientifically. It doesn't mean that there is no scientific explanation. It just means science hasn't caught up to some earthly anomalies yet."

"And you believe this." House looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"You should too, medicine man. Only a few centuries ago if you performed your miraculous feats of healing, you would have been burned at the stake. It wasn't that you couldn't do these miraculous feats. It's that science in that space and time hadn't caught up to those miraculous feats yet."

"Scientists…doctors, didn't have the tools…"

"If you had performed CPR or mouth to mouth resuscitation on a medieval battlefield you would have been burned at the stake. No tools necessary. And it would have been some great men of science and religion at the time that would have said you were possessed by the devil "

House was silent. He had no argument. He had to sit back and think about it for a moment.

"So maybe, just maybe, scientists don't 'have the tools' yet to know everything. Just because science has made all manner of wonderful discoveries, please don't tie their hands behind their backs saying they've discovered everything. Science is good enough at that already. Instead of trying to embrace what they study they do their best to deny. How can one study what one denies? It would seem to me the best way to expand one's knowledge of anything is to embrace it. Positive energy. That's the ticket."

House closed his eyes for a moment. There was an odd look on his face. Jesse laughed.

"I told you this could get long winded. So let's stop there…" House shook his head. "Okay fine." Jesse took the coffee cup from his hand and set it on the headboard. It was obvious she was getting a little exasperated. She got out from under the covers, climbed on top of him straddling his lap. House's eyes widened. She started rubbing her palms together, eyes closed for about thirty seconds. "The only sticking point," Jesse said as she concentrated, "is that you're so mired down in black and white that you're missing all of the other colors, specifically shades of gray." She kept rubbing her hands together. Now dispense with everything you know to be undisputable fact for a bit. You're at a scary movie and the big green monster is eating people across the street…and you believe because you paid good money…for this entertainment."

House laughed. He watched her hands move apart and together and start the slow circular motion again. "You dispense with facts when you want to…so…want to…"

Her hands separated again. She sat perfectly still for a moment like she was holding something in the palm of her hand. Then she took House's hand and placed it several inches above hers. "Feel anything?"

House ran his hand over what he could only describe as "warmth"…except it had a shape. "I feel the heat coming from your hand…" House knew better, but maybe if he pushed her…just a little. He was intrigued. He'd never seen anything like it.

Jesse motioned his hand away. She blew into her hand and gave the "warmth" a nudge with her free hand.

Whatever it was had shape and form because House felt it brush against him. It caressed his neck and slid teasingly across his mouth. He stared at Jesse, wide eyed. She snapped her fingers and it disappeared. "You didn't need to be afraid of it. It was…a kiss from afar." Jesse laughed. House continued to stare. What was this lovely being perched atop him. "Anything else?"

"You didn't explain a thing." House glared at her.

"Oh, I'm a Wiccan high Priestess and familiars are part of my repertoire." Jesse laughed. "You're the man of science. You explain it. Embrace me or deny me." Her voice ended in a whisper. House wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, that's an easy enough choice." He smiled, rubbing her shoulders.

"Work…" Jesse reminded, as he slipped her robe gently off her shoulders.

"If I showed up this early the building would collapse around me." House glanced at the clock, "We have plenty of time."

Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

House had Jesse's driver take him home before he went to work. He also had Jesse's driver drop him off a short distance from the hospital entrance. No need to fuel the gossip. House slipped his sunglasses on and headed for the door. He was surprised there was no entourage at the front desk waiting to greet him. Cuddy must be changing tactics.

He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he neared his office. Almost home safe. "House." House winced, hearing Cuddy's voice behind him. They must have tipped her off from the lobby.

"Good morning. How was your vacation?" House tried. "You didn't have much to say about it last night…"

"I can't imagine why."

"What do you mean? We had hours to hear all about it while you and Wilson were getting shorn at the poker table. All I could get out of you was 'fine' and a lot of dirty looks."

"Where did you run in to her?" Cuddy demanded, motioning him into his office. House leaned against the wall. He wasn't taking this inside with him. There was peace and quiet inside. He needed some time to collect his thoughts.

"In the conservatory. You hired them." Cuddy's jaw dropped. "If there's a problem sleeping with the help around here you'd better open your eyes…"

"You slept with her?"

"Did I say that? I don't remember saying that…" House gave her one of his looks.

"House. Do you have any idea who she is?"

"Jessica Amarantha." House gave her one of his smug self-confident smiles.

"In your office." Cuddy tried again.

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. This is personal. That's my office. That is where I work. This is where you can lecture me about any old war wounds you might have. I couldn't find a single scar on her so it must not have been serious enough for all of this." House stood his ground. Cuddy was incensed.

"Jessica Amarantha," Cuddy began, with more than a hint of hostility in her voice, "That may have been her name a quarter of a century ago. She is Mrs. Antha Scheulling. She is the wife of one of the biggest benefactors of this hospital…and you slept with her last night?" Cuddy demanded.

House did his best not to react. But the chill that ran through him…no, she wouldn't lie to him. "She is not married."

"Did she mention him?"

"What is your interest in this man? Let me see, benefactor…how many of those have you had your pick of…"

"House! The woman is poison!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a very expensive champagne…"

"I don't care what she told you. She is married. She has been married…forever. Her husband is not a man to be trifled with…"

"Sounds like the type of man you seem to chase after on a regular basis…" They glared at one another. "Did I hit that one a little too close to home?" House challenged.

"Fine. Don't listen. You never listen. This time…this time you're going to regret it. Her name in this millennium is Antha Scheulling. Their wealth is inconceivable. She could buy ten of you. I assume she got one for the usual price…a smile."

"Careful, your teeth are showing." House didn't bat an eye.

"Ask her, if you ever see her again. House, don't listen. Just be on your guard."

"Why do I need to do that if she was only using me for an evening's pleasure…" House was making sport of it, rolling his eyes, making the usual faces. Cuddy gave up.

"I don't know how you managed to even get near enough to get her attention. You're so far out of your league…and there's not going to be a safety net big enough to catch you on this one. Antha Scheulling is one of the most dangerous women to walk this planet. She'll wipe her thousand dollar shoes on you on the way out the door when she's done with you."

"But mom, I only took her to the dance." House had not a hint of seriousness, in his voice. Cuddy threw her hands up in frustration and walked away.

"Don't come whining to me when it blows up in your face." Was all she said as she disappeared down the hall. She passed the ducklings on their way in. House rolled his eyes and unlocked his office door to the sounds of slow but growing clapping and whistles.

"You did that yesterday. Can't you guys be more original?" He gave them a dirty look as he stepped inside. They followed.

"We stopped in her place after the party. We didn't see either of you." Foreman said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wrong place." Chase joked. "That was her bar. Twenty says House was already in her "place'."

House eased himself behind his desk and sat down. He rubbed his leg. The feeling was just starting to come back. But what relief he had known for the past several hours. Maybe that's what gave him the momentary strength to keep Cuddy at bay? He'd been allowed the chance to remember what it was like to feel human and whole, if only for a little while.

"What? No smart comeback? No quick wit?" Cameron asked, smiling that knowing smile.

"No, I think I used all my poison arrows on Cuddy. I'm fresh out." House leaned back in his chair, twirling his cane. "Now's your chance if anyone else wants a quick crack at me before I recharge my batteries."

"I don't think Cuddy's the one that wore down your batteries." Chase laughed.

"He looks like he didn't get much sleep last night." Foreman chimed in.

"Busy night. Lots of socializing." House grinned. "Today is a new day. Time to get back to work. Do you people have anything constructive to do with yourselves or should I come up with a long list?" House gave them one of his evil looks.

Cameron and Chase decided the lab was a good place to start. They wandered out with a few parting snickers. Nothing serious. Foreman hung back.

"And what about you? Looks like you're dying to say something." House dared.

Foreman looked him in the eye. "All kidding aside, for whatever it's worth…you two looked good together last night." Foreman shook his head, "No. You looked great. Both of you...together" He picked up his paperwork and headed for the door.

"Foreman…" House motioned for him to sit back down. "What makes you say that…your experience from 'the hood' or your more worldly self?" House snarked.

Foreman had to smile. House just being House…except there was a schoolboy curiosity this morning, lighter, calmer. "That…that look on your face is what I mean. A woman like that makes a man step back and take another look. Most of them walk on by laughing. She stopped and looked right back at you, a long time. If she gave you a number…well, if it was me…that's a call back." Foreman gave him one of those knowing looks. "She did, didn't she?" House stared at him. "This isn't one of your crew giving you crap, House. Yeah, we were watching last night, but after the initial shock wore off nobody was laughing. You two have real chemistry. The way she looked at you…some things a woman can't fake." Foreman laughed, shaking his head.

"You think so?" House almost said to himself.

"She had you farther out from under your rock than I've ever seen you. I wouldn't have thought you had it in you till you walked in together. You both…"

"What?"

"I don't know. It's not often you see that much happy out of a couple…particularly when half of that couple is you. I'd be calling the woman back." Foreman grinned, and got up to leave. "If it's a slow day I'd be doing some heavy thinking. If the rest of the night was half as good as the party…a woman like that's definitely worth investing some time in." He was out the door, before House could react.

He'd impressed Foreman…and Foreman had been his toughest critic of the lot of them. Food for thought, while House was mulling over Cuddy's little bombshells. She was so sure Jesse was married, still. She also had some definite ideas about the kind of woman she was. Married. The word floated around in House's brain with a thousand other thoughts. They floated and jumbled and got put on the backburner between cases. It wasn't a slow day.

It was almost lunch when Wilson finally caught up to him. "Well, I see you survived your big night out."

"Why wouldn't I?" House was distracted, staring at the big dry-erase board. He'd sent the ducklings on their first round of tests and big mysteries to solve.

"According to Cuddy you were sitting next to the devil himself."

House laughed. "That's funny. Somehow I never pictured the devil looking like that."

Wilson shook his head. "She's not happy."

"She's never happy. It wasn't all about her last night so she was even unhappier. I've heard from everyone else…what's your take on the evening?" House sounded more than annoyed.

"You want my opinion? For real or are you waiting to shoot down any words that contradict…"

"So you're not happy about it either?"

"I didn't say that." Wilson laughed. "The two of you lit up the room last night. If I hadn't known better it looked like you'd been together forever. It's the happiest I've seen you in a very long time."

"And Jesse?"

"I haven't seen her in years."

"You know her?" House was surprised.

"I wouldn't say that. I know who she is. I've seen her at a lot of social gatherings over the last twenty years or so, always from afar and always with her husband." Wilson saw House wince at the mention of that word.

"What's he like?"

"Aloof. The way the two of you were last night, I never saw her like that with him."

"Aloof." House said to himself. "That's one word. Come on, describe the guy." House was agitated, and no wonder. Wilson felt sorry for him…

"The last time I saw them was at a major charity benefit in New York several years ago. He was starting to slow down quite a bit…"

"So he's older than her?"

"House, she married a college professor! And it wasn't after graduation. I think I remember hearing about it from an aunt or something and then reading about it in the society pages later. He had always been a minor name, but then he met Jesse. I don't know how they did it, but somehow they managed to make a fortune in oil, then stocks, then…it just goes on from there. There were rumors…she had some kind of divination powers or something. Gossip about voodoo or something weird in her family history."

"I asked you about her old man."

Wilson nodded, getting back on the subject. "He was a lot older, probably a good twenty years or so. The last handful of times I saw him in person he was showing his age." Wilson tried to remember. "He had a cane the last time I saw him. His hair was snow white. He was tall, slim, and rich. That's a tempting combination for most women no matter what age. But it was their money, not his. I suppose that's why they never divorced. It would have been a step down in power for both of them."

"So how rich is rich?"

"Maybe you should be having this discussion with her?"Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe I should have some idea of what to discuss." House urged him to keep talking.

"They've got to have been on a list of the top 500 at the very least. More likely the top one or two hundred. I can't imagine they were ever divorced, so I would assume she inherited…all of it? Did she mention William? Did Jesse tell you she was a widow?"

"Why does divorce seem so impossible in this day and age?"

"William Scheulling obviously married one of the most beautiful women in the world, agreed?" House only stared at the board. Wilson kept going. "And he still wasn't satisfied. He had an eye for the ladies, pictures with them in all the papers. And Jesse stayed with him through it all. They traveled. I was still very young when they were making headlines, but it always seemed to me…" he stopped for a moment, trying to find the words. "It seemed they were just arriving or leaving from some tragedy, usually political, and always, William was involved in it."

"He must be dead." House said, talking to himself again.

"Did Jesse mention anything about a husband?" Wilson tried again. House gave him a knowing stare.

"Is that you or Cuddy asking?" Wilson stared at the floor. "She send you?"

"No. She asked me, but I wanted to come talk to you myself. And I'll tell her you wouldn't say a thing if that's what you want. I wanted to know…if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"That kind of money…women like that can buy whatever or whoever they want for as long as they want. Are you okay?"

"Never better. You call her Jesse…Cuddy calls her Antha."

"Nick name I guess. A combination of both surnames…their business holdings…our annual checks are always signed Antha Scheulling limited something or other. I think I only heard her referred to as Antha once or twice. It was a pet name, Queen Antha or Queenie. House…did she mention a husband?" House could tell Wilson was worried.

"In the past tense." He relented. "And if it had been in the present? You know something. You're not telling me some little fact or three." House raised an eyebrow.

"Well nothing's really a fact from my point of view. Like I said, I saw them at functions and read about them in the papers. It was idle gossip. Just gossip."

"About?" House gave him one of those comical looks. Wilson gave in. It was no laughing matter and his friend did need to know.

"Government spy…mafia connections, maybe both. And there's something in her family history that tied in with it. Let me think…She's American, but her father…no, her mother held some government position. Her father was a Mexican national. I think there may have been some link to the drug cartel in that country. But that was just gossip. They were "new money" and their luck was too good. People talk. I always found her to be an engaging hostess. She could argue politics and a host of other topics without batting an eye. Beauty and intelligence, rare combination at any age."

House nodded in agreement. He kept staring at the board. "Any gossip about her while all this spying and criminal activity was going on?"

"Nothing else I can remember. She was something of an enigma. The women in my family were always excited when they saw her at a fashion show or some other event. She was like a combination of Jackie Kennedy and Scarlet O'Hara. I heard those names used in comparison with her a lot. So, are you going to see her again?" House gave him a look. "Not a word to Cuddy, I promise. I know what kind of day you're having. I'll just tell her you were in between patients and lunch and your soap opera. I'm asking for me. If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"Talk about what?"

"Anything. This isn't funny House, particularly if she's still married. You're out of your league with people like that. They're like the Gods on Mount Olympus, looking down deciding which of us to have for breakfast. They don't care…"

"She didn't seem that way to me at all."

"Then for your sake I'm hoping she's a widow. That would explain a lot…"

"Her desperation to get a date for the party?" House gave him an evil look.

"No." Wilson laughed. He shook his head, trying to find the words. "They way you two looked last night? I never saw her like that with William. She was expected to smile and expected to look and walk and talk like…she was royalty, in a league above the rest. Last night, if it wasn't for the years that catch up to all of us…that was the Jesse that caught my eye a long time ago."

"Caught your eye?"

"A woman like that turns a lot of heads. The Jesse in later years…Queen Antha Scheulling was a finely tuned machine that smiled on cue and wore the very best and ate at the very best and looked like every inch of it was an Oscar winning performance. But Jesse Amarantha was what I saw on your arm last night. She was smiling, at ease. She was smiling at you. You could see that old fire in her eyes whenever she looked at you. When the two of you were killing us at poker. When you got her up on the piano. God you make me so jealous sometimes. There wasn't a man in the room that didn't hate you. So tell me something?"

"Ask." House said, with the demeanor of a wise old king.

"How does somebody like you get a date with somebody like that?"

"I dared her."

"You what? When? Where did you find her?" Wilson laughed.

"Got about a half hour?"

"Sure." House turned the computer monitor around so Wilson could see what he'd been watching off and on all day. He started it again and as the band's opening instrumental finished Jesse glided in to view, both men watched in silence.

"I knew the second I saw that. I had to have her and I wasn't taking no for an answer."

"You just met her yesterday? Here?" House could only nod. "Breezed past me like I wasn't even there in the lobby." House said after a bit. "So I followed her in, got a good seat and she walked right up to me when they were done. I had no idea…I thought she was a music teacher…their teacher." They watched the video with the finished angles Jack had mentioned. House had to admit it was better. The sound, the close-ups, Jack had put an exceptional polish on her performance. And when the last song played there was no doubt from the finished product exactly whom she'd been singing to. Wilson shook his head, smiling. "House?"

"Hmm…"

"I think she knew from the second that she saw you too…"

House got up from his desk and headed toward the door. "I'll be back after lunch."

"Going anywhere in particular?" Wilson smiled, trying not to laugh.

"I'll let you know when I get back." Was all he said.

Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

When House got to Jesse's he found her and Jack behind the bar cleaning and polishing. Jack saw him first and elbowed Jesse. She turned and smiled, the smile fading when she saw the look on his face. "Jack, disappear for a while…go pick up that pizza or something. It ought to be ready by now."

"Everything okay, Queenie?" Jack whispered.

"That remains to be seen." House walked up to the bar. "Pizza. See you when you get back." She took some money out of the register for him and turned her attention to House. "Well hello already…looks like it was a rough morning."

House nodded. How are things with you, Mrs. Antha Scheulling?" His voice was quiet. And the look on his face, Jesse shook her head….

"Didn't take her long, I see."

"Talk to me. I have no preconceived notions." House said quietly. But there was desperation in his voice as he sat down at the bar.

"Want a drink or…" he was already shaking his head no. Jesse poured one for herself and came around the bar sitting down beside him. "Ask."

"Are you…still married?" The words stuck in his throat.

"No." House waited. "Is this you wanting to know more, or Cuddy?"

"Why would she have an interest in his whereabouts?"

"Because she was sleeping with him off and on for about five years." House made one of those faces. Jesse had already seen a few of them and she hadn't known him a day. "Didn't expect that one, did you?"

"It doesn't surprise me." House almost laughed. "It explains a lot. But you didn't bat an eye when you told me. It doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't matter that he slept around or it doesn't matter that he was sleeping with her?"

"Jesse…I don't know what to ask you." House's frustration was evident. There was a hint of an uneasy smile. "Between Cuddy ripping my head off to Wilson trying to be my big brother..."

"I thought I recognized him. But it was from a long time ago. He didn't press so I didn't either. House, you don't know what to ask and I don't know where to start. The story of my life reads like a soap opera." Jesse laughed.

"I like those. I watch one every day."

"There's a difference between watching and living, this I know too well. Let's see…short and sweet from the beginning or all the high points?"

"What are you more comfortable with?"

"None of it. That's why I live here, hide here, literally. I stay up late, sleep as much of the day away as I can get away with and step out most evenings when necessity dictates. William had agendas and it was my place as his wife to be a part of that. I have no agendas now. I want a place to play." Jesse motioned to the four walls around her. "It makes a healthy income…I don't need it." Jesse laughed. "But I need something to do to keep from going quietly insane. "I've been married over half my life. I don't remember how to not be married. It's a struggle for me to find a direction some days. As much as I hated him at the end, I still loved him from the beginning. I was serious about my wedding vows. He is quite dead by the way…over a year now. I'm an unhappy widow. I work at trying to make a little bit of happiness in my life every single day. It took an immense amount of therapy to get me to this point."

"I'm sorry." House looked away. "I had to hear you say it, I guess. After this morning, Cuddy was waiting for me." House explained. Jesse gave an understanding nod.

"Okay, the high points…No. I have an idea, just bear with me." Jesse took a long drink. "Cuddy and I were in college together for a bit. She had eyes for him and he paid her no mind. William zeroed in on me and I was young and foolish and it was quite the scandal. My mother was incensed and there was a lot of pressure about doing the right thing. That was still important back then. We married, I graduated and yes, I did earn my grades. I had a head for facts, and he had a head for numbers. One term I studied stocks for a business thesis or some such thing and all of a sudden we were rich. It was his savings and my time and neither of us could have done it without the other. William didn't care to teach anymore and I still wanted to study. He wanted to travel so I took classes abroad. While I was making the grades, he was making the rounds. The man got stupid drunk on power and I drowned my sorrows in drink."

"And?" House waited. Jesse gave him a blank look. "What else?"

"I have several degrees, a myriad of talents and more money than I know what to do with. So it feeds and grows in a multitude of banks with a multitude of bankers tending it. Billions with a 'B' baby, and all of the big, bad, beautiful things that come with it." Jesse laughed, poking fun at herself. "It's boring after a while. I'm bored...with a 'B'!"

"Marriage, college, and money, and that's it." House said.

"Those are the high points. The rest of it blends together after so many years. But I was thinking, Jack did this historical piece on me for one of his classes. It was forever long, a biography of sorts and I still have it. That one was a keeper." Jesse grinned. "I try to get my students to look at newsworthy issues and iconic figures and dismantle them down to pure fact and draw their own conclusions. I never thought I would be reading one about me. The young can still surprise us from time to time…"

"In music?"

Jesse laughed. "I have much knowledge in many areas to offer advanced students, critical thinking, philosophy, and usually the odd lecture or three on archaeology and ancient religions. I've been invited to speak in a number of classes to inspire their cream of the crop as it were"

"Ancient religions?" House asked, when her words from this morning popped into his head. "Were you joking when you made the comment about being a Wiccan High Priestess this morning? Tell me you were joking." House could only stare.

Jesse smiled and slowly shook her head. "I've been a part of the Wiccan community over forty years. I'm ordained, have credentials, the whole boring lot of it, all mine. Now do you see why I said it could get longwinded this morning? House, snap out of it. You're staring." Jesse snapped her fingers in front of his face. "I bet of everything you heard from Cuddy and Wilson and myself, that one remark will send you running for cover." Jesse waited. House was silent for a moment.

"I think I'll have that drink you offered."

Jesse poured House a beer, but remained on that side of the bar. "So…it's your turn."

"What?" House asked. Jesse gave him an evil smile.

"Let's hear about the financial holdings and love life of Dr. Gregory House, with a brief follow up on credentials, travels and any skeletons you might want to rattle at me." They stared at one another.

"Jesse, you told me this morning…"

"I know exactly what I told you. Doesn't a reciprocal gesture seem fair?" House heard himself agreeing that it was fair. Fair, yes…Terrifying, equally so.

"What do you want to know?" his voice was quiet, perhaps a hint of fear creeping in.

"Fair trade. Same info I gave you, loves, lives, financial holdings, religious beliefs." Jesse waited. House took another drink. Jesse lit a cigarette and smiled, taking House's hand in hers. "Don't worry. Your moment on the spot is over. I just wanted you to take a brief look at the world through my eyes…caught you off guard for a second didn't it? No, I don't want to know…anything. I believe a man's personal business is just that. A little old fashioned I suppose, but that's just me. Uncomfortable feeling though, isn't it?"

House nodded. "But I'm not a celebrity like you."

"We are each a celebrity in our own little corner of the world. I bet if I walked in that hospital and asked any five people, someone would know you and have all manner of tales to tell, wouldn't they?" Jesse watched the expression on his face change. "But I don't do things like that. However, I do make good on promises. I think that bio Jack did about me is in my file cabinet or my library. Want to stay here or come upstairs while I look?"

"Jesse, you don't have to…" Jack walked in with the pizza.

"I want to. And I urge you to look us up on the web. You'll find a host of long-winded financial ravings under Antha Scheulling. Should be some good reading on our escapades abroad though. Be sure to look up William and of course yours truly. And when you're done with that take a look at what Jack wrote. Required reading."

"I'd love to." House relented. He was starting to feel terrible for asking.

"I heard my name. What'd I do now? Want to share some lunch with us, Doc?" Jack set down the pizza.

"Jack, take the keys and go upstairs. That bio you did on me. Our Dr. House has questions…It's in the bookshelf. Got to be. Somewhere near the top with the rest of the short books." Jack raised an eyebrow. "It's okay. He knows."

"Knows?" House asked as Jack went upstairs.

"The Wicca. He worries about me being a little too outspoken sometimes." Jesse was already in the pizza. It didn't take much to talk House in to a few pieces. Jack came down the stairs with what looked like a not so small bookbinder.

"Save any for me?" He laughed. Both of them looked like they needed a massive dose of humor. He eyed House, laying the book down. House wasn't afraid to return the look.

"Plenty. Now don't lose that." Jesse told House. "I'm rather fond of it…keepsakes to heartaches." Jesse gauged the look between the two and hoped it was harmless.

"Not a chance." House turned his attentions on Jack for a second. "It doesn't bother you? Candles and broomsticks and all that crap." It caught House off guard when they both laughed.

"I'm her biggest fan and best student." Jack laughed, without hesitation. "Henry Etta are a close second…third? However you tally them." Jack could tell House was still a little lost. "Jesse, what are you trying to do here, cover for your prodigy? Jesse teaches Wicca, Doc. I've been with her for some time. It's not all about the music."

"That's your personal business." Jesse reminded him. "Not mine to tell."

"So you buy into this?" House asked. Jack could tell House did not.

"Yes I do." There was another look. Jesse didn't like it.

"Jack…both of you…stop it." Jesse blurted out. "House has to go back to work. You have to get back to work, and there isn't enough time in the day to start in on this. It's not an issue."

"Why don't you want to discuss it with me if you teach?" House asked.

"Because when I teach I'm dealing with people who want to learn. Whenever I try to discuss it with people like you it always turns ugly." Jesse was feeling cornered. Jack caught the quietly snappish quality in her voice. He snagged two pieces of pizza and made for a safe distance at the end of the bar. He knew that tone of voice. The fuse was lit. Jesse's was a quiet anger. Jack pulled up a seat to enjoy the show.

"People like me?" House felt categorized. He didn't like it. "And what pile did you put me in? This morning it was science. Have I been demoted to disbeliever?"

Jesse burst out laughing. "Oh this is not happening. We were doing so well…House, just stop for a second. Let's try this…if you were trying to discuss a very detailed medical fact with someone and it wasn't anything they wanted to hear. See my point?"

"I want you to explain. We talked about it this morning and you were too embarrassed to say witchcraft." House snarked. The fuse sparked. Jesse got angry and didn't hesitate to get right in his face about it leaning across the bar.

The only sound that broke the momentary silence was Jack opening a can of beer from a safe distance. This was going to be fun and he might as well have a cold beverage with his pizza. Almost like dinner theatre, he thought.

"Embarrassed?" Jesse never raised her voice. "Take care your words, my warm lover. You were hurting this morning and I eased your pain, however brief. You've been a doctor how long and you would have sworn that it couldn't be done. Make no mistake; I am very good at what I do. I'm sure you are very good at what you do. Science and religion do not mix well when one of the religions involved is yours. Your 'pile' as you put it could best be described as uninformed. We'll leave words like ignorant and narrow minded out of it. You only have knowledge of 'the one true faith' instilled by too much Sunday school. Now we need to stop this. We do not agree. Neither of us is going to change the other's mind over the long haul, let alone over some pizza and a beer. Neither of us is wrong. It's only wrong to make it a point of contention. Agreed?"

"I can live with that…for now." House said. "You're uninformed as well though. "I don't believe in God. I don't believe all of this is simply a test."

Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

"There are no tests. The powers that be have far more important things to concern themselves with than thinking up silly pass-fail situations." Jesse agreed. "I simply don't think we would discuss this well. We're competitive creatures, you and I, and that's a compliment by the way." Jesse said, trying to smooth things out before they got any worse. "I don't think either of us will back down on a subject we're passionate about. A philosophical belief is not worth fighting over when no good will come of fighting." Jesse took his hand again. "Please, House. Drop it?" House gave her an odd smile.

"You're right." House kissed her hand. "We'll save this for a rainy day. And we won't fight. We won't argue. I promise. You have an elegant mind full of elegant ideas and I'd like to hear them. I won't say I'll agree, but I want to hear them. I want to understand what I experienced this morning. I'm willing to take the time to listen when we have the time to continue this." House said. Jesse nodded, knowing it still wasn't a dead subject. At least he warned her. He had no intention of dropping it.

They finished their lunch and Jesse sent him on his way with a kiss and the promise that she would be there if he stopped by after work. And House promised to try, explaining it was not a good day at PPTH. But she also made him promise to get on the web and look at the bio and read…and draw his own conclusions when he had the time.

House got back to the hospital without being missed. His staff was waiting for test results. More tests…wait for more results. The day dragged on. But between tests and results there was time. House got online and looked a few things up as Jesse had asked. She was right about the boring subjects, right about the travel articles and right to have him look her up in the search engines as well. There were a few boring articles but some excellent stories about her wedding and a host of pictures. And there they were, Mr. and Mrs. William Scheulling. House stared at the picture. She looked so happy. He found himself smiling in spite of the husband beside her. And Saturday dragged on…

Cases were solved and people were dealt with. House found himself crossing issues off of a mental list while leafing through Jack's homage to his teacher a little at a time. He found himself smiling, occasionally laughing at Jack's witty descriptions and the articles and photos that accompanied his writings.

The photos were priceless. Most of them weren't the type to be found on the web or in articles. House could tell they had to be from Jesse's private photos. There were graduation photos, private parties everywhere from jets to yachts to castles in Europe. Their afternoon's lunch hour battle lines faded from memory, as he read of the life and times of this educated, witty, bitchy American princess that had mesmerized so many others before him. Then there was the first mention of Jesse's faith.

There was an article on a wedding ceremony she performed, called a hand fasting. It had been performed in Ireland, and House read the details with utter fascination. That was the first informative article about this point of contention, as Jesse called it. It was fun and colorful and an excellent icebreaker as this aspect of her life revealed itself.

Her religion had been passed down through at least five traceable generations of men and women with photos of ancestors dating back to the earliest cameras. There were also some interesting copies of family portraits dating back long before cameras existed. Throughout articles and stories there were words he'd heard of but gave little thought to till now…curandera, bruja, and their "safe translations for those centuries past; healer, and medicine woman. House smiled at the mention of that term. She had called him medicine man that morning…

Apparently her studies in Europe had focused on widening her historical and practical knowledge of her faith. It was an interesting read. There was an immense amount of information he'd never heard and it gave him pause for thought. There was a brief summary of lectures she'd done one summer in Ireland and some of the information House read disturbed him; correlations between present day Christian holidays and those of the Wiccan faith…but Jesse's religion…it was thousands of years older than the birth of the Christian faith. House was intrigued. He'd had no idea of the finer points.

There were a few pages centering on William and some of the tragedies Wilson had referred to earlier that day. A lot of political unrest throughout a number of small countries always seemed to contain the odd photo of William, sometimes with a recently self-appointed head of state. Jack did not comment on William favorably. House flipped through the next few pages with little interest in her late husband's shady dealings. House knew what he was looking for, something that said in black and white that the old boy was dead. At that moment an old saying popped into his head about "being careful what you ask for"…House turned the page. His heart sank at the horror before his eyes.

Newspaper articles with titles meant to sell copies: "Carnage" "Bloodbath: Seven Dead" "Wife, Only Survivor" It went on and on. House couldn't believe what he was reading.

The kidnapping attempt, as it was called in the majority of the articles, was editorialized in other newspapers as an assassination attempt on both of them. Jesse and William had been invited members of a debate with a number of other theological spokesmen at a highbrow conference in Europe. William was the same faith as his beloved wife but was far more controversial. Jack's closing commentary was that the whole thing was a setup to take Jesse and William out of the picture. They were becoming a threat to mainstay religion over the years due to some inexplicable circumstances surrounding Jesse. There were rumors of miraculous healings leaked to the press by her husband. This was what cost William his life. Their bodyguard…the assassin, had fired point blank on William as he dove between the assassin and Jesse. The car veered over an embankment when the chauffeur fought for the gun as the assassin went after Jesse next. When the chauffeur was shot, somehow Jesse got hold of the gun and emptied it into her husband's murderer.

The chauffeur Jesse spoke of and William were the two men who gave their lives to save her as their motorcade traveled to some political function that was supposed to have been next on the agenda. The bodyguard was only one of the assassins. Another car had opened fire as it pulled alongside of them, attempting to push their car off the road.

Part of the Scheulling motorcade gave chase after the second vehicle and there was more carnage a few miles up the road. None of their attackers survived. House closed his eyes for a moment when he saw pictures of the aftermath on the following pages.

He forced himself to look. This was what you wanted to know, House cursed himself. This was what you were pressing her for details on. You thought she was lying…just maybe. Lies had little to do with this. Small wonder Jesse couldn't speak of it. House could only stare at Jesse's bloodstained dress and bloodied hands and arms shielding her face when people from the remaining vehicles had pulled her from the wreckage.

House kept reading and rereading the articles and looking at the pictures. Something wasn't right. House couldn't help but analyze. If she'd had hold of the gun…and hadn't been shot…Her hands and arms were covered in blood. She must have been trying to heal William when she was pulled from the wreckage, House thought. Captions under the photos told of how she'd fought the rescuers who had to pull her from William's body. "Rescuers managed to remove Mrs. Scheulling to safety when she fainted from shock…" House had to stop reading for a while. He couldn't imagine the horror.

Small wonder Jesse kept insisting she didn't know where to start. After looking at the photos, House didn't know where to start. There was nothing to ask. To make Jesse recall the memory of those last moments…even House couldn't be that horrible in search of answers. He realized why she'd given him the book. Jesse could not speak of it. And he would never expect her to…never. House leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed, recalling her sultry voice. "Ever been shot at? They missed and I didn't like it..."His head hurt trying to imagine those remaining moments. And again, her voice…"Free me of this ghost. Help me…" What she'd seen in those last moments and what she'd possibly done to try and save her husband. Jesse had fought to the very last to save him.

House kept going back to the pictures. Something else was hanging him up, besides the horror of it. He couldn't put a finger on it. He leafed through the photos one last time and then it hit him. The heart-wrenching photos that had been in every article were compiled on the last page. It showed Jesse being dragged forcibly out of the wreckage with her arms shielding her face from photographers. The second photo was of the same man trying to carry her to safety as she still fought to get back to William. They were fuzzy; a tad out of focus, but there was no mistaking it. The young man who rescued her was Jack. He didn't have the beard and mustache then and the hair was much shorter. But the eyes…the concern on his face, there was no mistaking. In one of the other photos it showed him carrying an unconscious Jesse to safety. Yes, it was Jack.

House continued reading as he cleared the horrific pictures from his mind. He leafed through more pages as Jack's writing changed from the story of the Scheullings to a continuation of Jesse's life without him. Her convictions and beliefs were outlined and described in detail beginning with a transcript of the debate the night William died.

House read it and read it again. Although William had seemed more of an instigator, perhaps he'd been fueling his wife that evening…so she could "light up the tires." Jesse was brilliant. Tenacious, eloquent, outspoken and witty, Jesse had mesmerized the audience and several of her opponents as well. A lot of it was confusing to House.

But he liked what he read. He admired her absolute conviction to what she felt was an absolute truth. It gave him a new perspective of this enigmatic woman. He finally closed the book and tucked it safely away in his bag.

House leaned back in his chair, eyes closed, mulling over Jesse's theories and ideas of something that was utterly foreign to him. "Science cannot know everything or their job is done. I pray we never get to the point in our evolution where we as a species are arrogant enough to believe we have learned everything. Life is a continual education. This is not a dress rehearsal for the hereafter anymore than it is a pass-fail test to reach the gates of heaven. There are no tests in the never-ending circle that is life and life renewed." Her closing thoughts had been that we shouldn't have to spend our whole lives preparing for the promise of eternity in heaven. We should be working to create it right here, right now.

Wilson woke House up when he wandered by the office on is way home. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?" He asked, waking his friend from a sound sleep.

"What time…" House looked at the clock. "Thanks for waking me." House stood up.

"Did everything go well at lunch? I haven't been able to catch up with you all day."

"Busy day. It went great. I'm going back there now."

"House. You're exhausted."

"I had a nap. I'm fine." Wilson was staring. "I'm fine. Just some cobwebs. The night air will take care of that." House protested. Wilson walked out with him.

"So?" Wilson asked.

"Widow." Was all House said…a man's personal business. It started to make sense.

"A very rich widow."

"It's not about the money." House snapped, annoyed. "It's…a change. I needed a change. There's more than these four walls. Jesse's a breath of fresh air. Let me breathe." Was all House could manage in the elevator, and only because it was Wilson.

"You really like her then? She's more than just a passing fancy?"

"Oh she's a lot more than that. Give me a little time. I'll re-introduce you to your childhood fantasy."

"House…"

"I know…I know." They stared at one another across the elevator. House looked away.

"I'm worried about you, that's all." Wilson couldn't believe how tired House looked.

"Don't be." House reassured him. "Jesse has been absolutely up front with me. We got off to a quick start, maybe a little too quick, that's all. Give us a little time to catch up to each other and fill in the blanks."

Wilson relented. His friend was in uncharted waters but he was sure of his course. Wilson could only hope…for the best from both of them. "Will you talk to me, that's all I ask? Talk, if you need to." House nodded. "Don't shut yourself off from everyone that cares the way you always do."

House gave him an annoyed look. "It's new territory for both of us. I think we should have the chance to try it out together…without all of the well wishers and spectators." The elevator doors opened and House bolted. Wilson was right behind him.

"I hope. I hope for both your sakes."

"Yeah, yeah, me too." House could never stare Wilson down for very long. He looked away as he fumbled for his keys. "Give me a break. And give me a chance. I want this." His eyes met Wilson's. "I want her. Not just out of the blue on a dare. I want us to back up and fill in the blanks. Even in a day I think I know her well enough to know she'd like the same opportunity."

"Going in to this exhausted…"

"It's worth the effort. Jesse is worth the effort."

"Think she feels the same way?"

"If she didn't she would have told me so over lunch." House looked up, his eyes fixed on Jesse's precious moon lighting their way from above. "I've got to go. "

House was shocked. Wilson reached out and gave him a hug. "I wish you both the best. You deserve it." House got in his car and was gone. Wilson watched the vehicle disappear down the street. "God help you, friend." Wilson said to himself, turning and walking to his car.

It was well after midnight when House pulled in to the brightly lit parking lot. Surely Jesse had given up on him by now. Was she even waiting for him to show up? Probably on stage or entertaining her customers by making the rounds, House thought as his card allowed him access to her little corner of the world. The bouncer knew his name and even said good evening when House walked in.

Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

It gave House a sense of welcome in a very unwelcoming world. "Madhouse in here tonight, doc. We got two bachelorette parties! I'll walk you up if you like?" House watched the pandemonium wide-eyed for a second. The bouncer took that as a yes. "Right this way." House didn't even try to protest. He was exhausted and it was a welcome change from running the gauntlet of crazies at PPTH on a daily basis.

"Thank you." House said as they neared the corner booth. It was a zoo. Saturday night.

"No problem. Miss Jesse wouldn't have it any other way." He went back to his post at the door after making sure House was seated. House looked around. The room was teeming with insanity. And then he saw Jesse. She was behind the bar with Henry Etta, and Jack helping them catch up. House hoped she didn't see him for a moment or two.

After everything he'd read…and seen, House wanted to wrap Jesse in his arms and never let her out of his sight again. It hadn't occurred to House the he might react to her differently now. He had to regroup before Jesse saw him. Same Jesse. Nothing had changed. Except she'd opened up to him in the only way she could…She'd been brave enough to take that next step simply because he'd asked. He'd asked for the truth and she'd given above and beyond. House suddenly felt humbled in her presence. He knew he couldn't have done the same. She was brave, fearless. And she felt secure with him…House suddenly remembered what she'd said the night before. He smiled.

"Do you need a hand?" House asked, getting her attention and hoping she didn't take him seriously. Jesse looked surprised to see him, shaking her head and laughing.

"I think we've got it for a bit!" She conferred with her backup and was by his side directly. "They've taken over!" Jesse laughed.

"Conan said two bachelorette parties?" House snarked.

"Conan? Oh I like that. He will too." Jesse smiled. "You're here. I'm so happy."

"And I'm sorry. I was way out of line today."

"No…no. We said no questions last night." Jesse started. "And tomorrow is always a new day. There are a million questions if you are coming back on a regular basis. I'll try to answer all of them, I promise. I owe you that if you're going to be this brave."

"Only one question at the moment."

"Ask."

"Can I have some of that?" House pointed to the bottle of 151 Bacardi on the table smiling.

"Jack! Toss me a glass!" A small glass flew from behind the bar.

"Need a chaser?" Jack yelled out from halfway down the bar.

"No." They answered simultaneously, bursting into laughter.

"It's been insane the last two hours." Jesse started to explain.

"You'll manage." Was all House said. There was a look between them, that special something again. "You're amazing." Was all House could think to say.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Amazed is more like it." She said, pointing to the insanity before them. "Some psych ward has got to be short a few heads."

"Want me to call?" House offered, trying not to laugh. It was impossible as a conga line started snaking its way through the bar. They both stared wide-eyed as it grew, and grew.

"It's going to be fun trying to get them to calm down the last hour or so."

"Going to stick it out till last call?" House asked.

"I think I should after last night. You don't have to. You look beat."

"Every day." House said, closing his eyes and leaning back in the booth.

"You should have gone home. Saturdays are crazy here."

"Same everywhere…except my place. House laughed. Something different for a change." He reached for Jesse's hand and felt it slip into his.

"I'm so glad you came back." Jesse leaned back in the booth and stretched out as well.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"Always that possibility."

"I don't back down that easily."

"I was hoping you didn't. You're an admirable sparring partner, Dr. House."

"Funny." House said, almost to himself. "I was thinking the same thing about you earlier today. We really should do lunch more often." Each of them looked out the corner of their eyes at the other and started laughing.

"Early day tomorrow? You could go upstairs, if you're staying."

House shook his head, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. "On call but the day off."

"And how does House spend his days off?"

" Doing as little as possible."

"We could do that here." There was a look between them, exactly the same, and at the same moment. "Come on…let me take you upstairs. I'll be up later, when things slow down to a manageable level." House said nothing. He was thinking. Jesse didn't press him for a decision, but soon enough he agreed. He was nodding off in the booth.

They took the elevator. No fears or second thoughts tonight. And there was no hesitation when Jesse led House to her bedroom. "Do you have to go back right away?" House said, as Jesse turned down the sheets.

"You need to sleep. You were nodding off in the elevator, House! "

"You don't?"

"I will later. I did earlier. We have different hours." Jesse said. House put his arms around her, kissing her on the side of her neck.

"Jesse…"

She turned to look at him. "House, you're almost asleep on your feet. Come on." Jesse gently pushed him down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. He gave in to her wishes and let Jesse help undress him without protest. House was still uneasy about letting her see his leg, but Jesse would have none of it. "You get some sleep. I'll be back when things ease up. House wrapped his arms around her, pulling her toward him.

"You wake me up."

"I will."

"I want you." House held her close for the brief moment she let him.

"You have me…but not for the moment. Sleep. We were up most of the night and one of us has had a nap." Jesse pushed him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. House stretched out, fighting the sleep that was long overdue. Jesse kissed him and lingered beside the bed watching him.

"What?" House asked, sleep overtaking him.

"I was thinking…how lucky I was." Jesse watched for a moment. He was out. She gently kissed his tired eyes and her lips brushed against his. House was asleep in an instant. Jesse went back downstairs.

There was no sign of things slowing down and Jesse was behind the bar with Jack and the twins a good portion of the evening. "I see your beau has returned, brave soul." Jack said, pouring them a drink in a quiet moment.

"Yes, he has, and yes he is" She lifted the glass to her lips.

"And you thought we'd scared him off." Amber and Coral wandered by, eavesdropping.

"I thought you were trying." Jesse gave him an evil look. Her words stopped Jack in mid-drink.

"Jesse. You know better. We're all happy for you. It was sudden, that's all."

"Sometimes the best things in life come out of nowhere and blindside you."

"I don't think he felt that way this afternoon." Jack recalled.

"No. The hell of it is I told him this morning. I was trying to explain in a round about way how I'd…oh, Jack" Jesse shook her head. "That limp. You should see his leg. I can't imagine what did that. And he was in so much pain this morning. Whatever it is it doesn't wake well. I made it better."

"You showed him?" Jack was amazed she'd gone that far, and House was still there. Jack was impressed. Maybe he was worth the time. Maybe…

"Kind of hard not to and make it better. He's so patient with me, but he expects answers."

"Answers I take it you're not fully ready to give."

"Well think about it. Everyone takes us wrong. It's a gut punch for most people to hear. The first thing that came out of his mouth this afternoon when it sunk in…'candles and broomsticks' he called it crap." Jesse sighed. Amber and Coral giggled. "Don't you idiots have something to do?" Jesse snapped.

"We want to know too." Amber protested. "He looks so happy with you."

"And he really is quite good looking." Coral added. "You look great together."

"Appearances are everything at your age. It's not about appearances with us. Something clicked, I don't know. Right place at the right time…and all those silly clichés. So the question of the day is…Can two strangers who hit it off immediately still like one another after they get to know each other better?"

"He came back, Jesse. He's not afraid of you. That's a good start."

"I don't think that man's afraid of anything." Jesse smiled, describing this new arrival to their midst. "He's toothy. He doesn't back down. Straight up individual, I like that."

"Sounds like you." Jack laughed. "Go on, tell us. You know we've been dying to hear."

"Toothy, same sense of humor, you should have seen us tag teaming at that poker table last night. He was so bad…to his friends! And you can tell they love him dearly."

Jack and the girls exchanged knowing looks. "Sounds familiar. Keep going." Jack said.

Jesse laughed, shaking her head. "I don't know. Funny, toothy, very smart. He doesn't just know…he thinks. He analyzes…there's brain activity." Jesse laughed. "I've always found it a turn on when I can see the wheels turning in a man head reflected in his eyes. There's this spark, this chemistry…" Jesse stopped. "You clowns are enjoying this too much. Go find something to do." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Jesse's got a crush." Amber and Coral giggled.

"It's good to hear you talk about someone like that. We were starting to worry. You've been so depressed. It's been too long. Time to get back in the world again." Jack said.

"I haven't been depressed! " Jesse snapped. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

"Maybe a little lonely?" Jack teased.

"How can a girl be lonely with the three of you around?" Jesse snarked, feigning anger. "Go on. Go tend the bar and the stage and let me get back to work too." She shooed the girls away and was trying for Jack next.

"Hey…Jess…we're happy for you. Both of you from the looks of it."

"Great. Wonderful. Now get back to work…"

"Two lonely people finding each other…"Jack teased her mercilessly. "Both like music, pizza…regular sex."

Jesse swatted him with a towel as Amber and Coral burst into laughter. "Shut up and get back to work!"

The crowd started to filter out as the night came to a close. There was more laughter and teasing and they even took a turn onstage for a short time. And yes, Jesse was happy. Jack kept a watchful eye on his mentor that was so special to all of them. There was a definite lightening of that dark cloud that perpetually seemed to hang over her. Still there was a look from time to time. Analytical to a fault herself, Jack could tell something was weighing on her…

The lot of them sat in the booth after everything was done. A candle glowed on the table. Jesse stared into the flame. They kicked around ideas and thoughts and wound down as they had on so many evenings.

"I don't think we need to change much. Maybe enlarge the staff a bit if it gets any busier. I can't be tying the lot of you behind the bar all the time…."

"Not like we can't afford it."

"New faces." Coral sighed. "Always end up looking at us funny."

"Nose around. No hurry. See if anyone we'd get along with wants to come over and play with us on a semi-regular basis. I was only thinking on the weekends anyhow. If we start booking these wedding parties regular…"

"They were a trip weren't they?" Jack said. Everyone laughed.

"But they were thirsty…and hungry. They'll be back." Jesse smiled.

"Divorce party…give 'em about two years." Jack laughed.

"It doesn't always have to end like that." Jesse said, knocking back another drink.

There was that look again. Jack took a chance. "Hey girl, something's on your mind. We know you're happy and all, but something's there. We're here. All of us together…anything we can do?"

Jesse shook her head. "Old haunts die hard." Was all she would say.

"We have candles…no broomsticks. I think we can get by." Jack laughed, referring to House's earlier remark

"What?" Amber asked.

"Nothing. Our good doctor has a sense of humor."

"Let's hope his humor helps make his time with us a pleasant stay, however long..." Jesse said.

"You think he'll go?" Jack was surprised.

"I think he might, in time. We'll see. A little bit of me goes a long way sometimes. Too soon to tell. We need some time together. Real time…talk time."

"Jesse, we see the way the man looks at you. There's no denying he cares. We've been watching. Nothing there says fly by night to any of us."

"We'll see. And in the meanwhile…" Jesse stared into the flame. "Let's pray my Dr. House stays well. If things get out of hand again, he won't be near."

"Jesse…we've taken every precaution." Jack said. So that was it. She had another life to fear for again. Jack did his best to ease her worries. "You're back in America now. Things are different here. Don't doom this to failure before each of you have a chance."

"I can only hope. Well, I have someone waiting for me. You kids have a good night." Jesse wandered up the stairs.

She crept in and peeled off the blue sequin top and painted on jeans. It had been a very good night and she was exhausted. A warm shower to smooth out the aches and pains and she slipped on a short silk nightie. And there were two warm arms waiting for her when she eased in to bed.

"You're finally here." House wrapped his arms around her.

"I am." Jesse's hands slid over him like velvet. "Are you awake, my warm lover?" House half nodded. "No you're not." She dared, curling up beside him. "And neither am I. Let's rain check till morning."

House would hear none of it. He shook his head, pulling her close. Jesse didn't protest much. It felt so good to have him there beside her, her brave warm lover…

Downstairs the discussion continued. Jack and the twins stared into the candlelight over another round. "Ladies, what do you think of the good doctor, besides cute?"

"Smart, funny, sweet in an odd sort of way." Amber said. "He tries so hard to look like he's pushing everyone away, but he isn't fooling us. Those eyes…dead giveaway."

"Exactly. It's all about appearances, but the right kind. When he's pushing, it's like the ones that'll take it at face value will leave. His eyes look for the ones that don't leave. The ones that are bright enough to know better. Amber's right about his eyes. When he gives you 'the look' it's like the outside is scary and the inside…if you look longer than he'd like, there's so much pain. He expects everyone to look away before they see that."

"The bad leg, I think." Amber began. "He's trapped with it. They say animals will chew off a leg when it's caught in a trap to get free. But he can't even chew his off because it would still leave him trapped. And he's uncomfortable when people stare back because of it. It's more than physical pain for him. He hates himself...part of himself."

"Is he what we asked for?" Jack asked them. "Is this the answer to our prayers?"

"Oh yes. I felt it when he first walked in the door Friday. Before he even sat down he was leaning against the wall staring at Teach like she was the answer to his prayer. Those eyes are so starved for something beautiful in his life that's solely for him." Amber said.

"Do you see the way he looks at Teach? Jack, there's no question. House looks at her like her like she is Goddess personified. It's not the look we see in here from the men all night. It's so much more than that. There's this reverence in his eyes…utter adoration." Coral smiled. "It's reciprocal. That's the real answer for me. It's not so much what he thinks of Teach, but what they think of each other. They feel right together. When they're carrying on together there's this sameness. The looks and the smiles match."

"Jack, you knew William. You saw them together. What do you think? Was there ever anything like this between them?"

"Nothing I ever saw." There was a hint of disgust in Jack's voice at the mention of William Scheulling. "Maybe it existed in the early years but we will never know. But you're right about his eyes. I saw it too. The way he reacts to Jesse…takes her hand like he's not worthy. He puts his arm around her like she's the most precious thing he's ever held." Jack smiled. "We did well ladies, exceptional."

"You know what's so sad?" Amber whispered, staring into the flame.

"What?" Coral asked.

"We asked for Teach. We were just asking for her…it hurts to think there was someone else out there who was every bit as in need as she was. He must have had a terrible life."

"Oh but look at the positive, like Teach has drummed in to us. He may have been as lonely and miserable as she was, but look at the two of them together. We had a hand in that. In the end, if we didn't just do a wonderful thing for Teach but for our Dr. House as well, just think of how much sadness and misery we've helped put an and to."

"For the good of all and harm to none." I made sure to include it in mine…

"Here too." Coral said. They looked at Jack.

"It wouldn't have worked if any one of us hadn't. We did the right thing. Now let's just hope that neither of our 'temperamental twins' will mess this up on their journey together.

"Temperamental twins?" Amber sounded hurt.

"Not you. Them. It's like they're old souls, ecstatic to have found one another again." Jack laughed. "When we were planning this little endeavor, think of all the words that didn't make the list, boyfriend, lover…not good enough. We wanted the very best for her and whomever else…for the good of all and harm to none. Soul mate and friend, that's what both of you wrote on the parchment?" Both nodded. "And look what came wandering through those doors right behind our girl. There's no doubt the good doctor is what we were praying for. I hope we don't end up praying for both of them, that's all."

Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Jesse's terrible trio sat quietly in the dim light contemplating all of the possibilities. "Has anyone seen a show of teeth out of either of them?" Amber asked.

"Just this afternoon. They handled it well though. Testing the waters, both of them." Jack said, remembering the free show with lunch. "We'll see, as time passes."

"Teach can be such a bear at times." Coral laughed. "I think I've still got a few scars."

"Nothing you didn't have coming, I'm sure." Amber teased.

"I don't think House is without a fair set of incisors himself. Might be good for both of them in the long run. And us!" Jack said. All three laughed.

"I wonder if she'll tell him about us…all of us. I wonder how he'll handle that?" Amber said.

"Happened this afternoon." Jack said, shaking his head. The girls were aghast. "Guess she's not pulling any punches. Eyes open right from the start and see what comes of it. I guess there was someone at the party last night that knew her and the good doctor got a lecture this morning. He came back with questions. She gave him answers and then some. She gave him that bio I did on her."

"She didn't!" Amber gasped

"She did." Jack took another drink, "That's not all she did. That limp is apparently a painful thing. More so in the morning from the way Jesse tells it."

"She didn't!" Was the stereo response.

"Oh yes, she did. And that's what the big fluff ended up being about today. He came in here with questions about her marital status, but the conversation was mostly about the Craft. Oddly enough, he seems more curious than hostile. Hope it stays that way."

"They always end up arguing. Most of them will never accept us…"

"That's the catch. Dr. House says he doesn't believe in God." The twins were shocked.

"At all? That's a new one for us." Coral and Amber looked at one another. "No wonder he was having such a hard time with what she did."

"Now what makes you say that?" Jack was curious.

"Well it's one thing to see a healer not of your faith and be a little ticked…but to not believe in any of it and have one actually…what did she do to it anyhow? He's still limping." Amber protested.

"Not fixable. Guess whatever the fits and starts were this morning, she removed them. Don't ask me how she does it. I've tried it a time or two and never had any success."

"That's because you only tried it on yourself." Coral said.

"One of these days when you girls have one of your headaches…you let me know…I'll start on something small…like your brains." They laughed as Jack started massaging their heads with his hands. "Everyone ready for home? I'll be your gallant escort…the man who makes sure no one touches you." They laughed hysterically as they made for the door, Jack giving them each a turn on the floor. Last dance of the evening then home.

"What do you suppose is going on down there?" House asked Jesse as she lit some candles on the nightstand.

"From the sounds of it, I'd say Jack's torturing them again." Jesse laughed. "Don't worry. They love it. There have been nights we've just kept going all night…all of us. It's sanctuary here." Jesse smiled and stretched before she sat up. House understood, too well what she meant. But there'd be time to talk about it later.

"You don't worry about them?" He wondered.

"Never." Jesse said, leaning back against the pillows and headboard.

"Driving…you wouldn't take a chance last night with us."

"Driving where? That brownstone next door, that's where they live. Jack sees them safely to their door on a nightly basis."

House nodded, satisfied with that. He joined Jesse leaning against the headboard. "You mentioned food."

"I did." Neither moved.

"Race you to the fridge." House leaned over and whispered in her ear. Jesse burst out laughing, making a not so graceful exit off his side of the bed. She reached for his hand and pulled him off the bed behind her.

"Come on. Let's see what hasn't "turned to the dark side" that's worth a nuke." Jesse mused. House grabbed his cane. "What do you like?"

"What have you got?"

"That remains to be seen." Jesse wandered in to the kitchen and flipped a light switch to light the counter top. She peered into her refrigerator, taking inventory.

House could easily see over her. He made a face. "What is…most of that?"

"We have hard-boiled eggs, veal Parmesan with plenty of spaghetti, stuffed mushrooms, crab cakes, scallops and pasta," she opened a few containers here and there to decipher. "Shrimp linguini, fettuccini, the odd cheese ball or three…oh, Louie's still in here…"

"Louie?" House watched as she reached way back on a lower shelf.

"Say hello to Louie the Lobster." Jesse pulled out a saran wrapped lobster and waved it in House's face. "Louie, say hello to Greg.

"Hello, Louie," House laughed as Jesse tossed him back in the fridge.

"Anything sound good to you yet?"

"It sounds like a restaurant menu." House stared at the myriad of plastic containers.

"It should. That's where most of it's from. So, shall I keep sifting through the ruins?"

"What are you having?"

"I think I'll opt for the crab cakes and a shroom or two."

House had to think for a bit. Gourmet foods…pick one…at 4 in the morning. "The spaghetti sounds quick."

"Oh it's all quick…grab the tray." She pointed to the tray she'd had this morning for the coffee. "And there's the wine rack…red or white? White goes best with most of this."

House sat the tray up on the counter while Jesse grabbed containers and started putting them in the microwave. While food was heating she grabbed two plates, two glasses that slipped into special notches in her tray and some silverware and had the tray ready to fill when the food was done. House watched with fascination as she had everything ready to go in well under ten minutes. "You've got this down to a science."

"Leftovers are so cool…except Louie. Now, if you can bring that bottle, I can get this and we're off." Jesse said. House didn't move.

"You eat in bed all the time."

"You don't want to?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to eat here?"

"Why would I want to eat out here? It's cold and dark…cold chairs, cold countertop."

"It's a kitchen. A lot of people eat there…or in front of the TV. You eat in bed a lot?"

It's warm and soft and you just set the tray on the floor till morning. If there's any left you can just pick up where you left off till the coffee's done."

"And take that back to bed too." House was smiling, trying not to laugh. Jesse stared at him. "You live in there!"

"It's four in the morning. Everyone should be in bed. Get the bottle and come on."

Once they were settled in House had to admit it wasn't that bad. Jesse made four am picnics in bed fun. A different venue and someone to share it with…she chattered away about the club and the twins and any light subjects House threw in for good measure. "So you never eat in the kitchen, even when you're alone?"

"If you weren't here it would have been an egg and some milk more likely. So, what does one do at your place for snack attacks?"

"Peanut butter. One of the staples of human existence." House snarked. Suddenly there was this wistful look on Jesse's face.

"I haven't had peanut butter…since I was a little girl! I'll have to remember that the next time I send someone for food." House stared wide-eyed…send someone…

"Are we all done with this, princess? Shall we 'send someone' for the tray?"

"I said just put it…oh…aren't we the funny man at this hour of the morning!" Jesse laughed. She set the tray on the floor. She blew out the candles and it was dark once again. "Why do you think they call me Queenie?" Jesse whispered in the dark.

"Come here, your royalness. Time to go back to sleep." House pulled her close, remembering what he'd read that day. The parts of her life she'd laid bare before him. He supposed if feasting in bed made her feel better…

"You got quiet all of a sudden. What's on your mind, my warm lover?"

"You. Just you." House kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get some sleep. We both have tomorrow off…

"And what shall we do with tomorrow?"

"We'll figure something out. Tomorrow…Queenie…tonight, get some sleep."

Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday morning brought the coffee ritual again. House was careful to keep up the Vicodin intake while Jesse wasn't looking. She was already rattling off a dozen places she could go shopping. House realized half way through the conversation at times Jesse reminded him of a parakeet chattering away at itself in a mirror, nothing important, just something to do. He listened to her for several more minutes before he set down his coffee cup, leaned over and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Jesse grinned.

"Listen. Do you hear it?" House asked, smiling. Jesse stopped to listen for a bit.

"I don't hear a thing." Jesse said, turning her head to carefully tune in. House started laughing. Jesse turned to stare at him wide-eyed. She playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Barbarian!" House only laughed harder. Jesse started laughing in spite of herself. "So…let's hear an idea from you."

"I was waiting."

"For what?"

"To see if you could list every mall in the state of New Jersey before noon." They both burst out laughing.

"Am I that bad?" Jesse asked. House could only nod, trying to stop laughing.

"What do you do on your days off besides shop?"

Jesse had to stop and think. "I sleep. I clean a little. Dishes. I do dishes."

"Clean? Jesse, you live in one room of the apartment."

"We party up here sometimes."

"And then you break out the endust and the vacuum…" She looked at him horrified.

"That's what the staff is for." House stared at her. "There are people that do that for a living…we should let them do their job." House started to laugh. "How are they to earn a living if we don't let them do their job? Should we pay them for sitting around waiting for something to clean? I don't understand what's so funny." Jesse started laughing. "Why are you laughing at me? It's not funny!" House couldn't stop himself. He could only manage one word, nodding his head as she started rattling on again.

"Queenie." Jesse leaned back against the pillows, faking a pout and sipping her coffee.

"Well, you just let me know when you get that out of your system…barbarian."

Once House had made all of his "forgive me" faces and made Jesse laugh even more, they decided to regroup on plans for the day.

"Well, apparently shopping is out. So what do you do on days off?"

"I like the park. Have you ever been to one?" House asked. Jesse nodded.

"So what do you do there?"

"Well, you pull up a bench and you park. Fresh air, sunshine, all those things you like to avoid are at the park."

"I like fresh air and sunshine." Jesse thought for a moment. "But you go there all the time…"

"On my days off. Sometimes for lunch." House could tell Jesse's wheels were turning.

"Okay. I have an idea. Well…" She hesitated rolling it over in her head.

"What?"

"Fresh air and sunshine…just in the park or anywhere?"

"What did you have in mind?" This was a new look, one House hadn't seen before. Jesse looked excited about doing something besides shopping.

"Do you…like the ocean?"

"I used to. Haven't been there in a long time." House listened. Even with the bad leg he knew he could at least try whatever she was so excited about.

"Me either. We…I have a home in Asbury Park." Jesse caught herself. "I haven't been there in a very long time but I keep track of it. I called about three weeks ago actually. I asked the staff…now don't start."

"I'm not. I'm listening. This sounds better than 'parade of malls.'"

"I asked them if it was ready to live in for the spring. I was going to stay there off and on through the summer. It was my favorite."

"Just yours?" House hoped he wasn't digging too much, yet. Jesse only nodded.

"It was too small and secluded for William's tastes. But I loved it. It's beautiful out there, right on the coast. It's not that far?" Jesse asked. Her eyes were practically begging. I haven't been there since…it's been almost a year."

House didn't say anything at first. So this was where she came to heal after…it was obviously something special in her life. But careful not to spook her, House thought to himself. If he was going to be given this rare glimpse inside her personal space it was time to show some enthusiasm. "So do we send someone for food?" He tried for a little humor. Jesse laughed.

"There's food there. I called middle of this week. I told them I'd be there this weekend or the next. They said it was ready."

"So there'll be someone there?"

"No. We…" Jesse stopped herself again. Her frustration was evident. "I can't get used that. I'm sorry. It doesn't come up in conversation around here and when I talk about some things."

"I understand." House didn't say anything else. Better to let her keep talking about this.

"I have an estate in Long Island. Some of the staff comes down to take care of the summer home whenever it's required."

"So you weren't going to be here this weekend?" She'd rearranged her schedule for him.

"I have a chauffeur. He gets paid to drive. We don't even need…"

"I think we can make the drive ourselves." House suggested.

"I think you're right." Jesse smiled. "You'll need something warmer. Have to stop by your place first." Jesse said, hopping out of bed and heading for her closet. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She laughed, daring just a little. House winced. No maid service there. May as well break her in quick and get it over with.

House insisted on driving. "I can drive. I've never driven one of these."

"It doesn't handle like a normal Rolls. They're heavy by nature but this one's a tank."

"I remember." House surveyed the dash. "Where's the secret artillery button?"

"Oh stop already." Jesse laughed. "It doesn't accelerate well is all I'm saying."

"I can imagine." House felt the weight of the door when he got in. One could only imagine what the behemoth weighed in at. But House liked it. "It handles fine. I think we'll manage." He reassured Jesse. She was busy looking out the passenger window and busying herself with the radio. "You act like you've never been in the thing." House commented. Watching her play. Amazing, he thought, shaking his head, even to watch, in a vehicle, let alone on stage. Jesse was absolutely amazing.

"I'm not used to seeing it from this side of the car." She said to almost to herself while gazing out the window again. House laughed. "I'm usually in the back or sitting there." She eyed the driver's seat.

"First stop my place and you can point the way from there, Queenie. Stop worrying. I can drive the damn Rolls."

"I'm not worrying. I'm just not driving and I'm not used to it." House patted the seat, coaxing her to move over. He put his arm around her and she settled in nicely. "This is better. I can get used to this." House smiled. So could he.

House felt his own agitation at opening his front door and showing Jesse in. But he couldn't leave her sitting in the car. "Welcome to how the other half lives." Jesse wandered in and took a good look around, like he knew she would. He hung his cane on the doorway entrance like always. Jesse stopped and looked up.

"That's cute. I like that." She inched a little farther in the living room and surveyed everything. "This is very nice. You'll have to invite me over here some time."

"I think I can fit that in to my daily planner." House said. "Let me check my messages and get cleaned up. Make yourself at home. Sit." House pointed to the couch but Jesse was already heading for the piano. Now he knew what she meant about sitting in the passenger seat of her own car. It seemed odd as he did his morning routine to hear his piano being played, and very well, from the other room.

House was just about ready when he realized he hadn't heard the piano for a while. He wandered in to the living room and didn't see Jesse. He saw a shadow from the kitchen and was just about to walk in when he stopped in the doorway.

Jesse was opening the door to the refrigerator. House stood perfectly still, waiting for the scream. Nope, it didn't faze her. House watched her head turn from side to side, marveling at the things that regular people have in their refrigerators. It was all he could do to keep from laughing. And then she saw something that made her gasp with pleasure. House watched, amazed as she pulled his jar of peanut butter out of the refrigerator door. She held it as if she was clutching the Hope Diamond and reverently removed the lid. A manicured fingernail dipped into the nearly empty jar and Jesse sampled it like it was the finest caviar. "Oh, you're exquisite." She whispered to the jar, putting the lid back on.

"I have bread too." House said from the doorway. Jesse jumped at the sound of his voice. The jar hit the floor. House couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself. It popped into my head that you mentioned it last night and I thought you might have some."

"Jesse, Jesse, stop. It's alright." House was grinning form ear to ear.

"Oh thank you, and it was so very good."

"Would you like a sandwich?"

"Oh would you? Jesse picked up the jar and handed it to him." House started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing. Whole wheat or rye, Queenie?"

They left for Asbury Park shortly thereafter. It wasn't a long drive. Nothing in Jersey was a long drive. House had forgotten how the scenery changed the closer one got to the shore. Asbury had its own unique style and Jesse gave him the tourist's lecture on all of the best places to see and eat…and shop. They stopped in a store and picked up a few snacks that Jesse was rattling on about. Several people said hello. Jesse was her gracious self and House watched her interact with her sometimes neighbors. She was well liked, respected. People smiled when they saw her. For all of his teasing earlier, House had to admit he loved the sound of her voice. The sandwich had taken some of the edge off the caffeine and that helped too, he thought to himself. Going to have to limit her intake.

Jesse gave directions once they were well out of Asbury. The last leg of the drive was beautiful. House was admiring the coastal scenery when she said they were there. "This lane to the right and all the way up. She pointed to a lot of trees, but House could just barely see the balcony peeking out from behind them facing the sea. The Rolls kicked in to low the last part of the distance. And when they followed the circular drive around its last turn, there it was. House stared at the towering log and glass A-frame. It had a huge balcony and wrap around porch. It was accented with gold lights everywhere and glistened in the morning sun.

House was about to park in front but Jesse motioned him around to the side. "There's a garage…" House nodded, the car didn't move. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jesse's voice was a whisper. "I've missed it so."

"I bet you live in more than one room." When House glanced to his side. He saw Jesse brushing a tear from under her sunglasses. "Jesse? Hey, you're home." House tightened his arm around her. "Day off, remember?" Jesse sniffled a little. House put the car in park and shut it off. House hugged her, kissing her gently. "We'll make a fun day of it, a fresh start. It's okay, Jesse. You're home." House tried again.

"Yes, I am. Just leave the car here. Come on!" Jesse was about to grab the bags they had and House took the larger of the two before her fingers reached it.

It was every bit as magnificent inside as out. House scanned the lower floor after they stepped through the large foyer. The lower floor had no walls and a huge fireplace in the middle. The vaulted ceiling had fans and a chandelier. "So, this is your summer cabin on the lake?" House snarked. He couldn't imagine.

"What?" Jesse had emptied her bag in the kitchen and came back for the one he was carrying. "You don't like it?" She asked. House stared at her in disbelief.

"It's magnificent. I'm speechless. That's rare." He was impressed. Jesse was ecstatic.

"This one's a keeper." It's a little tricky in the winter but it makes up for it once the snow is done. That's why I have the apartment over the bar. Want to see the rest?"

"In a minute." House walked over to the huge glass windows and took in the view. Jesse followed and stood beside him. The view was fantastic and they both stood in silence staring out at the ocean. There was a pier at the edge of the shore and an expanse of shoreline with trees surrounding it. "And you were coming here this weekend before I showed up? All by yourself?" The beauty was undeniable, but it stood in contrast to the stark desolation. Painfully secluded were the only words that described it.

"Typical Sunday. That's all there was until you showed up. Jesse's arms slipped around his waist. House put his arm around her, looking into those sad beautiful eyes.

"I was thinking the very same thing."

"Thank you for coming with me. I hope you like it."

"Thank you for inviting me." House kissed her.

"Do you like it?" Jesse asked again, to make sure.

House laughed. "Oh, it'll take some getting used to but I think I can live with it."

Jesse gave House the tour. He could tell she was so proud of it. Jesse had found it on one of her shopping excursions. One of the Scheulling's acquaintances had told them of this lovely summer getaway they were tiring of. William had found it confining, but Jesse had fallen in love with it. Over the years it had become her place of healing, a sanctuary between travels and terrors. There wasn't much to show downstairs. You could see all of it from anyplace on the first floor.

House liked the piano in the far corner. "Do you have one of these in all of your houses?" He snarked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I find solace in music. No reason I shouldn't have it with me particularly in the places I call home. You have one in yours."

"You're stating the obvious again."

"You're being catty again. What I'm stating is the similarity in lifestyles, different though we may be. You're trying to make fun of me. I don't make fun of you." Jesse wandered on; taking particular care to point out that the kitchen was used for eating here. There was a particularly cozy table with upholstered chairs and a warm carpet underneath. House was thinking about what Jesse had said. He had been poking fun at her all morning. His teeth were showing and he hadn't wanted them to. It was hard to tone down his daily existence even in her presence for very long.

Jesse was simply being Jesse. This was how she lived. This was her life and her lifestyle. She was only being honest with him. House listened to her as they went upstairs. The stairs weren't that bad. And he made note of how Jesse slowed down to talk on them and point out a few things on the way up. She was delicate to a fault about his leg. And she wasn't poking fun. She had tact. House reigned in the attitude. The upstairs was every bit as beautiful as the first floor; two full bedrooms each with its own bath and the same magnificent view from upstairs.

House looked around while Jesse pointed everything out. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. House found himself wondering what the hell he was doing there. Then Jesse plopped down on the bed. "So do we get to stay the night or do you need to get back to the hospital early Monday?"

"I don't do early any day." House sat beside her. It was obvious the leg was bothering him. "You just wander around here all by yourself?"

"There's a lot to wander around. It's beautiful down by the shore. Maybe we can wander down there later after you give that a rest."

"It's alright. Nothing a couple of these can't fix." He decided to take a chance and be at least that honest with Jesse. He popped some Vicodin. "It'll be fine in a bit."

"Why don't you stretch out and relax for a while then…"

"I didn't come all this way to take a nap. I have you all to myself today…all day. I was hoping we might shut our respective links to the known world off and let everyone leave a message." House put his arms around Jesse and stared into those beautiful eyes. "And then we might have a chance to talk…about everything. Me, too if you want to hear, I have a few stories that would probably bore you to tears, but I'll give it a try…for you."

"I asked you to read Jack's bio." Jesse protested.

House tightened his grip on her just a bit. "I already did. A lot of it I read three or four times, maybe more." Jesse didn't say anything. "You came back here to heal afterward, didn't you?" Jesse nodded. House took a long look around. "This place must be very special to you." Silence. "It means a lot to me that you invited me to spend the day here with you. Let's make the most of it. We can walk…you slow down for me a lot." Jesse started to shake her head. "Yes you do. And we can take a walk outside if you want. It may not be as long as you'd like but we can. Do you like to sit on that balcony?"

Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

"I love it. I spend most of my evenings there."

"We can spend the evening there together. But we can't just sit. You said yesterday you didn't want to know about my personal business. Then you handed me yours in black and white." House pulled her close to him. "I see why you find it difficult to talk about a lot of it." Jesse started to speak. House kissed her gently on the lips. "I found a lot of it difficult to read. My tragedies don't hold a candle to yours. I need to think about that for a while, and I will. I've known you two days and you're already changing the way I look at things. Nobody…" House suddenly couldn't find the words. "You're a very special woman. You have some special gifts and some unique perspectives. I want to hear them. I don't want to debate. But I do want to ask. I don't think faith can be learned. But according to you there's a good ninety percent up here that isn't being used, so there's plenty of room for more knowledge. I want you to…enlighten me." House held her for a long time. Jesse said nothing. "Do you think you can do that? I think you can." House gave her a playful nudge. ""Think you can stretch this 'narrow-mind' and make it a little less uninformed? We'll forget the part about ignorant." House laughed.

Jesse looked up at him. "I can do this, but you have to listen with more than your ears."

House hugged her tightly. "That I can do."

"Where do you want me to start?" Jesse's voice was quiet, determined. House knew he'd used the right angle this time and breathed a sigh of relief. He drew a momentary blank. There were so many questions he didn't know where to start.

"I don't know." He almost laughed. "I read your dissertation on it. I saw you do it. I still don't understand how…the mechanics, the science of it. If you hadn't done that to me, I never would have accepted it as believable and part of me still doesn't." House shook his head in spite of himself. "I can't grasp what you're saying as tangible. Enlighten me."

"Can we do this after I rest for a bit?" House gave her an odd look. "I'm not putting you off. I…it took a lot for me to come back here. It took a lot to bring you with me. I knew it was going to be a flood of memories and emotions when I walked through the door and I'm fine and I'm so happy you're here. I'm just drained. Let's take a nap. Let me take nap? You can wander around the place all you want. I'm drained. And you read Jack's work already and I thought it would take you a week at least to sift through it. I know you must have questions about that too."

"I do some of my best work when I have other things to distract me. It was a busy day and I had a lot of time to sit and think, and read. Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"If after everything you've been through you can still function, more than function. You smile. You laugh. You bring knowledge and joy to those around you. I want to know what drives that. How someone can surrender their free will to faith and still have that faith intact and defend it in spite of everything you suffered. You're intelligent, educated. You haven't lost any part of yourself." House stopped for a moment. "Maybe I was missing that part of me from the beginning."

"No…no…it simply got filed away somewhere. It's usually under something like 'childhood's over let's get on with reality' and it takes a little dusting off. But after a nap, I promise. I'll dive right in." Jesse leaned against House and he could feel the nervous exhaustion ebbing from her. He gently laid Jesse down on the bed.

He knew she wasn't lying, and just as their first night together, House knew it would be worth the wait. "Maybe I better take a nap too. You took my breath away onstage Friday and you weren't even trying. That's your hobby. This is your passion." House guessed.

"Yes it is. Snuggle up with me my warm lover. I'll reboot for you in an hour or so." Jesse wasn't joking. She was out in minutes. House held her for a long time, watching her sleep. He marveled at the beauty asleep beside him. He had the courage of a lion and the vulnerability of a child wrapped in his arms. He could only wonder at the strength Jesse had when she was whole, before life and all its ugliness tore her world to shreds. Maybe, just maybe, they could help each other pick up the pieces.

Are you my miracle, House wondered as he drifted off to sleep? If there was such a thing as miracles, could it be wrapped in such a delicate package and all he'd had to do was reach out to it? And make a joke about video equipment…House almost laughed. But his humor had touched her. He got her attention. And she was still here beside him.

Jesse's eyes blinked open less than an hour later. She woke to find House staring at her. She smiled up at him. "Hello beautiful." He whispered.

"Hi, coffee." That one word, brought Jesse upright and she started shaking off the cobwebs. House reached for a handful of hair and halted her launch off the bed.

"Oh no. We did caffeine this morning, Queenie. It affects you more than you think after the first cup." His grasp turned to a gentle massage down her back. "No jump-starting."

"I'll only have one." She was off the bed and down the stairs. House was up and on her heels in an instant. The only thing that bought him time was her having to look for the coffee. He snatched the can from Jesse's fingers as she reached for the filters.

"Jesse, no. I know you don't hear that very often…" Jesse reached for the can. House raised the can in the air. She was a lot shorter without heels.

"Give me the can." She started laughing. House found himself laughing too.

"No." There was a brief stare down.

"Fine…give me my coffee or give me your Vicodin." House kept shaking his head. Jesse tried again. "Okay." In one lightning fast sweep of her hand she had the Vicodin out of his jacket pocket. House blinked, amazed at her speed without the coffee.

"Jesse. It's not the same thing."

"Doesn't matter. Give me the coffee or I'm keeping the Vicodin? Life is all about choices." The stare down continued. House tossed her the can. Jesse tossed him the pills. "I thought that'd change your perspective."

"You don't back down from anything do you?"

"Only when it's appropriate. It's Sunday. I'm normally not even awake yet."

"That's right." House said, pulling up a seat at the counter while she made more coffee. She asked if he wanted any. House declined. "I messed up your whole pressing schedule today, didn't I? Going to have to get up and deal with the living." They both laughed.

"Somehow I feel we're even in that respect. You're not anymore thrilled with the lot of them than I am." Jesse smiled and pulled up a seat beside him. "So, you want to know more. Let me decide where in the grand scheme of things I should start."

"That's an easy one. I was thinking about it while you were power napping. I want the basic lecture you give your students minus all the particulars about practicing." House offered. Jesse smiled at him and shook her head.

"Not so easy. There's no such thing as a basic lecture. Students, people come to see me because they're already interested in Wicca. They've read books. They know someone. The people I work with are rarely in the category of complete novice or the type that have seen too many Hollywood movies and think this would be something 'neat to try.' I don't work with children and that's an uneducated child's perspective. I find it difficult to lecture or discuss with people on that level because this is a thinking person's religion. Wicce means wise. We're not followers in mainstream society. We are not among 'the sheep of the flock'." House loved the arrogance in her voice. It was a turn on for him. "I give very interactive lectures. You already have to know a lot."

House gave her an odd smile. "I wandered in to your lecture with a friend who's been at it a year or so and brought me along to hear the words of "The Master." Just speak like you were speaking to them and I'll wing it."

Jesse laughed. "This is going to be fun. Maybe it'll hone my lecturing skills. I've run into a few like you along the way. It's always made for fun lectures. And that's a basic in itself, always finding the positive aspect of any situation and working from that angle. You can't feed off or work from the table of negative energy. It will only defeat your purpose in the end. I ask a lot of questions when I do these because I expect people to have an appropriate grip on what they're doing so I warn you, your lack of belief in anything isn't going to fare well with me." Jesse sat down with a large mug of coffee, promising she would only sip. She took a deep breath and stared at the counter top. This wasn't a classroom. She had no tools to work with. House was waiting…

"Pretend you found someone with a lot of interest that didn't know that much about it. I've paid you for several hours of your personal time for tutoring." Was all House said, while Jesse gathered her thoughts. "I'm one of the curious and you don't know me."

"You've come to me with questions but I'd like to have some answers first. It will give me a better understanding of how to enlighten you. Did you at any point in your life have faith? Did you ever believe in God? When you were a child maybe?"

"I went to church."

"I didn't ask you if you went to church. At what point in your life did you lose the faith your parents were trying to instill?"

"I was very young."

"God went out with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and all the other childhood fantasies for you?"

"Something like that." House tried not to laugh.

"When you decided all of it was a lie, that made your parents the biggest liars in your young existence. Did you cease to believe in them as well?" Jesse waited. She realized she'd touched a nerve. House was searching for the right words. There was something dark there. He sidestepped it and Jesse didn't press.

"Yes I did."

"So, are you looking for religion or faith?" Silence. "There's a difference." House leaned on the counter not looking at her. Jesse was waiting.

"You're educated. You've suffered. And still you have faith. You believe in a God that can be so unimaginably cruel. Explain the difference as you see it."

"You're looking for the tangible. You can only believe in what you experience through any of the six senses. Do you want me to take the blinders off? Are you ready for that?"

"You said six." House eased that in to buy time. Jesse was already ahead of him.

"Yes I did and yes there are. You're sweating bullets right now because I touched a nerve. There are at least six senses. The sixth has shown itself in countless experiments on every subject from clairvoyance to auto-writing. Religion can be found in any book that describes it. There are many religions and many books expounding them. Faith is all about the mind's ability to grasp the tenets of a specific belief and make it work. Faith isn't always about religion. You have faith that tomorrow the sun will rise. It's always been there." House nodded. "You already have faith. That's not what you want from me." House said nothing. "Religion is without. Faith is within. If you have problems with faith you have to look within. Do you want me to take the blinders off?"

"I don't have any blinders…"

"Yes you do. People speak of emotion in conjunction with the heart. Emotions are the work of the mind. Everything we experience through all of our senses is all the mind's busy work. Your faith in a higher power got trashed somewhere in your childhood. But the mind is a busy place. It's trying to reclaim this aspect that you shut off. It's along the lines of people who've had strokes and regain certain functions because the brain rerouted some of its information super highways. Your mind is hungry for more. It needs to be fed. This is why you have a constant inner struggle…"

"We're not taking about me." House interrupted, he was uneasy, agitated. Jesse picked up on it and decided to push…gently.

"Oh but we are. You are. You want to experience faith in a higher power through my eyes because it's safe for you that way, or so you think. It's not safe my friend. You've already done this and you don't even realize it. That's how great your denial is. When I took your pain away, you experienced the fringes of what is possible through faith. This conversation may change you forever. At the very least, it will change some of your preconceived notions. Now I ask you again, do you want me to take the blinders off that you put on so long ago?"

"Let's see if you can." House dared her.

Jesse gave him an evil smile as she mulled to it over. "So, my warm lover, you want me to light up the tires for you once again…" Where to start, Jesse thought for a moment. A man of science requires a scientific approach.

Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay." Jesse leaned back fishing through a "junk drawer" in the counter till she found what she wanted. She popped the cap off a dry-erase marker and started scribbling at the top of the counter. House was amazed. Jesse had similar teaching tactics. "This is scientific principle, correct?" House nodded as he read "Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can however, change form." Jesse continued writing. "What's this?"

House read the one word she wrote. "Energy."

"Incorrect. I didn't ask you what it said. I asked you what it is. Reduce everything to minimum fact. "What is this?" She pointed again.

"A word."

"Excellent. Now that we've defined it, translate it into meaning.

House had to think for a moment. "Where are you going with this?"

"We're not talking about me. You have this neat trick of responding to questions with more questions that have nothing to do with the original topic. That's avoidance. You came to me seeking my wisdom about faith. I want you to define this word, this symbol for the thing that is energy. Words are symbols, you know. D-O-G is not our furry friend. It is the written symbol that means our furry friend."

House looked several times from the single word to the basic principle of physics she had written above it. "The power or ability to do everything." Was the best he could put in to words. He watched Jesse write that alongside the word energy.

"So we have the word, the definition, and the word used in a sentence accurately. Now, to quote from the redneck bible of famous last words…"Watch This!" Jesse laughed, trying for a little humor. Using the marker as a pointer, she shifted from one line to the next as she began her dissertation. "Power and ability to do everything, anything and all things, cannot be created or destroyed. If it cannot be created or destroyed, it has no beginning and no end. It can change form or shape…this word is a symbol of something intangible." Jesse pointed to energy. "We can describe it. We can use it. We can measure it. We can write a theory of relativity about it. We can't physically grasp it in its purest form, however. It hides in the caffeine in our coffee…in the food we convert to energy…in the warmth we get from the sun…agreed?" House nodded. Jesse smiled and spoke as she wrote the next part. "Cannot be created or destroyed equals having no beginning and no end. Your theory of relativity in scientific terms worded a little differently…about this word. If this word could speak of itself it might tell the common man something like this." Jesse wrote as she spoke.

"I have no beginning. I have no end. I am eternal. I can change shape and form. I am in all things. I have the ability to create and destroy all things tangible, but I am eternal and cannot be created or destroyed." She stopped for a moment, letting House absorb what she was saying. He said nothing. She watched his eyes scanning the argument from the first line to the last. "At the top, it presents itself to the scientific mind." She pointed to the first line. "At the bottom, it presents itself to the mind of the common man. It has introduced itself to man in many forms…from the beginning of time." House was shaking his head. "You're denying scientific fact…proof that God exists."

"It's not the same thing." House said, almost to himself. Jesse would have none of it.

"If you deny this." She pointed to the bottom. "You also deny this." She pointed to the top. Then she wrote something else recognizable to everyone, Emc2. "This is not a definition…it's a formula. This," she wrote the letter E, "is the scientific symbol for energy," and wrote the word next to it. "E Energy…and these are two separate symbols, one presented to science, the other presented to modern man." Jesse drew circles around the definitions House had agreed on. "Words in themselves can be considered symbols. If 'E' is the symbol for this definition," she pointed to the top, "it would also be the symbol for this definition." She pointed to the bottom. "But since science was pretty much non-existent to the common man in those days, this became the symbol for the definition at the bottom." Jesse wrote the word GOD in big letters. She watched House blink wide eyed a couple of times. "It showed itself in a different form, that's all. Man picked up the ball and ran with it from there. Different civilizations, different creationism stories throughout time all come back to the same basic principle but they've attached a host of names or god archetypes to it making it relevant to their society at that time. In attempting to attach a tangible common to it that my students can grasp, I put it like this." Jesse held out her hand and removed one of the larger rings from her fingers.

"Think of God as a many faceted diamond. Each facet, or face showed itself to each civilization throughout time when it was ready. Man attached the different names and stories to make it doable in the space his civilization was allowed, but it always comes back to this common denominator…pure energy." She laid the diamond ring on the counter and wrote beneath it her final equation, E GOD. "Take a moment to mentally digest that. I'm curious to hear your arguments if you have any." Jesse leaned back in the chair, waiting.

Jesse watched House scanning the argument from top to bottom. He said nothing. She could see the wheels turning but no smoke yet. He was looking for an angle. But Jesse had done this many times. House was one of the most intelligent men she'd ever met and she was curious to see if he could find a hole.

"And the bible? All of the others?"

"Man writes great works of historical fiction to this very day. That was one of the best. Throughout the millennia we've done little else but redefine deity to bring it closer to us. Saying God created man in his own image is backwards and you know it. That in itself is a dead giveaway. We all start out female from the time of conception. The male chromosome does its thing during gestation. That is also scientific fact. So in a species where everything begins female, don't you find it hard to believe that we were an afterthought fashioned from a rib? I find it laughable. We experienced the wonders of deity as a species and had to attach a likeness to it, something we could relate to. It only stands to reason our versions of God would look like us. All those paintings throughout the millennia, I'm sure God didn't have time to pose for one of them. God has more important things to do." Jesse snarked, pointing to the letter E. House had to laugh.

"Your deities have horns and wings and all manner of differences. Other civilizations…the Aztec, the Maya…" House tried to argue.

"Some civilizations were more open-minded than others. Those expressed their experiences with deity without confining deity to human form. Christianity has done as much as 'humanly' possible to make God appear human, with perks!" She laughed.

House's eyes were still fixed on the counter. There was a look of concern. "It's not so difficult to see why someone would want you dead."

"That is not a valid argument." Jesse reached for her coffee."

"It wasn't meant to be. And no I'm not straying off the subject." House turned to look at her. "What I'm saying is, before the assassination attempt, it never occurred to you that someone might want to kill you or your husband? He never thought…talk like this?"

"Of course he did. We both did. Why do you think the getaway car didn't make it up the road very far? We knew exactly what we were doing and went in to every touchy situation with our eyes wide open. It was a decision we made many years ago, together. And yes you're straying off topic. We can discuss that later if you like." Jesse tapped on the counter with the marker. "I don't really want to hear your arguments against my public speaking engagements, you'll get nowhere. This is the subject at hand. You say there is no higher power. I say there is and this is a valid scientific argument, tailored just for you, to prove its existence. A higher power exists."

"It's valid." House's voice was almost a whisper. He was shocked to hear himself say those two words. He was terrified to think of her facing down clergy with an argument such as that, but House wasn't about to open that can of worms yet.

"That's it?"

"I'm thinking." Jesse didn't know what to make of his tone of voice.

"Okay. Why don't you take whatever time you need to think on that and I'll be on the cell phone. Come and get me when you want more." Jesse eased herself out of the chair, coffee in hand. House took her arm gently.

"Sit." He pointed back to the barstool.

"I'm tired of sitting." House gently pried the coffee cup from her fingers. "Why…"

"I want you to sit down. I have questions. You're rushing me and you don't even realize it because the world can't move fast enough for you when you have a coffee cup in your hands." Jesse hopped up in the stool again.

"I'm sorry." Jesse waited patiently for a few moments, gauging the look on House's face. It wasn't anger. But it wasn't happy either. Worry? Maybe a hint of fear?

"Two questions. This argument proposes the existence of a higher power, but only in the abstract. You 'fly the Wiccan flag'. What made you accept that face? Why are the others wrong?" House stared at her. His eyes were searching hers, waiting for one slip.

"In order. Wicca is one of the oldest religions known. It's evolved with time but its original structure was entirely based on nature and the force or forces that power it. The basic Wiccan belief is in dual deity, both male and female energy. There is The One, the all-powerful all encompassing, the indefinable." She pointed to the letter E again. "But it splits into two forms of energy that reflect in all living things, male and female. When we celebrate the full moon we're not praying to a cold orb in the sky, we're honoring the ultimate symbol of female energy, female empowerment. The moon cycles are waxing, full, and waning, every 28 days. We translate that into human equivalent of maiden, mother, crone. I believe our triple goddess symbolism is what gave birth to the widely known holy trinity…father, son, and Holy Spirit. We honor the sun as the male energy and the cyclical changes it brings in nature. There are four seasons, all of them on our calendar. Without too much long-winded detail, we use herbs and crystals and all manner of things for the "energies" they possess. We use them during rites or when working magic, and all of that deals with the raising and channeling of energy. The many archetypes you see are simply faces from history to mythology. They are a touchstone of sorts, a connection to deity. It's how we tap in, in layman's terms. It's why at our very best our religion works and is so frightening to the others. Ours is all about self-empowerment. It takes empowerment away from the church, and gives it back to the people.

"That answers question two for the most part with one small addendum. Our religion venerates, celebrates and honors. It doesn't limit, hinder, or chastise. We have no sin, no hell. We are one with the all powerful because we acknowledge that energy within us. We do not abase ourselves at the feet of a male god and beg for help or mercy; we tune in to the universal energy that is in everything and make do on our own. We know we have the 'ability and the power' within and without and we do not follow. We don't require churches with golden spires. Any place will do because deity is everywhere. It's been everywhere since the beginning and before, so says this." Jesse pointed to the first sentence on the counter. "Ours is the old way, dating back approximately ten thousand years. Do you really think it took another two thousand or so for humanity to get it right?" House looked away. He glanced at the counter top.

"If yours was perfect and unfailing, why did other religions surface?"

"To feed man's need for power. A male-based religion was needed so man could draw boundaries, war over nations and take until his kingly coffers were full. The only problem is man is never full. His greed and hunger for more lead him outside the constraints of modern day religion. All of his rules about sin and vice with threats of everything from purgatory to hell cannot reign in the drive to conquer. Their church has become a lesson in hypocrisy. That's why society is collapsing in on itself.

"And ours isn't perfect." Jesse continued. "We have far to go. There've been long breaks in between where we had to pause in our practice till the others got their hatred for us out of their system."

"It would seem to me that hatred is still evident?"

"Always. But these are modern times. I don't see another inquisition…"

"It didn't take anything on that scale to nearly cost you your life. Why do you persist?"

"Persist? You make it sound like I'm going door to door thumping for votes! I am asked to lecture. I don't turn down invitations. I'm talking to you. When my services are needed, and I'd say they were long overdue for you, and you are not the only one."

"Your services are going to get you killed." The worry in his voice was obvious.

"I doubt that. I'm back in the states. Things are different here." Jesse tried to calm him.

"You'll go back though. You said you liked to travel." House was thinking.

"Someday. I don't think I'd return for any speaking engagements in Eastern Europe, but I'll go back to the continent. I always liked the Paris fashion show…Milan…"

"Jesse…" House was shaking his head again. Jesse stopped rambling.

"Stop. We're talking about me again, and I'm letting you." Jesse smiled. "Let's take a break from all of this for a bit. I'm overloading you on information. I'm not used to playing for an audience of one." Jesse carefully got up from the barstool…no protests from her audience of one this time. She left the coffee mug on the counter and put her arms around House. "You don't have to say anything. Let's just be done with it for now."

"You're being kind."

"Someone has to show you the way. You've been wandering in the darkness of anger too long." Jesse took his hand trying to ease him off the barstool. House pulled her back.

"You don't want to know?" he asked.

"I don't need to hear."

"That sure of yourself?"

"And you." Jesse kissed him. "You're not stupid. No reason to dig in your heels. You don't have an audience. No need for declarations of wins or losses. Besides, it's a win for you either way. If I convinced you, then the world might be a less hostile adversary. If I only introduced the possibility, than at least it's given you pause for thought." Jesse smiled up at him.

"I want to hear more."

"On a softer seat. Come on." Jesse wandered into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. "This is so much nicer." She stretched out. House watched her prop some pillows behind her and put her feet up on the coffee table. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Better?" Jesse asked.

House nodded. "The view from here is fantastic. You'll probably be wanting to take that walk…"

"Later. Care to join me?"

"It won't be as far as you'd like I'm sure." Jesse didn't say anything for a bit.

"It could be." There was silence. They glanced at one another at the same moment and neither looked away.

"Now that I have the basics…can you tell me how you did that?"

"The part about connecting to deity…some of us are quite good at it. We channel. I can channel energy. I can direct it."

"How? Do you ask? Do you wish?" House stopped when Jesse started snickering.

"May I?" Jesse pointed to his leg. House was very leery of a repeat performance. But she seemed to know what she was doing. House nodded.

"Now that you 'have the basics' as you call it, I can speak. It makes it easier."

"It drains you, doesn't it?"

"Sometimes. Like I said, I couldn't speak. I had to concentrate very hard. It'll be easier this time." Jesse knelt beside him as she had the day before. "Some of it I can explain now. When I was just sitting there yesterday I was trying to ground and center. It's how we 'tune in' in laymen's terms. But you get better at it over the years. You tap in to the universal power source and divert some of it, use some of it. Don't say anything, okay. I have to concentrate completely on what I'm doing. I'll answer questions when I'm done…ground and center…"Jesse snapped her fingers on each side of her head and once directly in front. There was no time lag, no rubbing together of palms. She placed her hands directly above his thigh. House felt something strange immediately but forced himself not to move. She had been holding back before. This was Jesse in all her glory, unencumbered by the "uninformed."

"Mother, embrace your daughter. Help me to ease the pain and suffering of one who knows but does not understand." Her hands didn't move. "Goddess of love, ease the pain, let it drain…drain away…one thing becomes another with the loving touch of mother…one thing becomes another with the loving touch of mother…" Jesse whispered again and again. House watched. It felt different this time. Jesse wasn't fettered by things she couldn't explain. There was warmth that grew into a tingling sensation. And the pain eased immediately and felt like it was being pulled out of the top of his thigh. And then there was nothing. It was gone, completely. Jesse stopped whispering. "Brightest Blessings, Mother. Go if you must but stay if you will. Blessed Be." Her hands moved away, one lay flat on the floor and the other rested in her lap. What had taken a good ten minutes before barely took three.

"Jesse?" Jesse was perfectly still. She didn't ask if it was better this time. House was starting to worry. "Jesse?" Her hands moved, lightly brushing over the top of his thigh again. She looked up at him.

"I have to know." She whispered. House didn't understand what she was doing at first. He froze with her first words, watching her eyes, her every move.

"So much pain…so sick." Jesse's eyes closed briefly as some remnant of what he'd suffered registered. "Human error…errors. More than one had a hand in this." Her hand rested lightly on his thigh and moved slowly toward his knee and back again. "Your anger is misplaced. It was human error that did this to you, not God." Jesse's eyes opened. House waved his hand in front of her face. Nothing. House snapped his fingers. "Stop it." Jesse hissed, brushing his hand away. "I have to know. Your anger is misplaced. There is only help for you here." She looked up at him. Her look was that of pure amazement. "Your medical science is what failed you…a woman…and another, a doctor." The look of amazement faded immediately. Her eyes narrowed. House started to reach for her hand, but he was half afraid to touch her when the next word hissed from her lips. "Cuddy."

House grabbed her hand as gently as he dared and lifted it from his thigh. "That's enough." House told her. They stared at one another. Jesse's expression softened again.

"We'll not speak of it again." Was all Jesse said. Her tone of voice said enough. House was too shocked to speak, but he knew he'd better think of something quick.

Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

"You were right earlier. Time for that break." Jesse started to protest but House would have none of it. "It doesn't hurt, Jesse. The last time you caught me off guard. I was wondering if I'd ever get this opportunity again. I was hoping." House stood up without the cane and gently pulled her from the floor.

"You only had to ask. If ever…" House shook his head.

"No. I've never asked for miracles. I don't believe in answered prayers…I've never believed." House stopped. The words failed him. It showed on that ever-expressive face of his. "And that must be why I don't know what to say to one when it's staring me right in the face. Jesse…" House shook his head. He pulled her toward him, wrapping her in his arms. His eyes closed. House drank in the sensation of being able to feel her body so close to his without the ever-present distraction stabbing at him. Jesse's body pressed against his, her arms finding their way around him easily now. House was suddenly lost in the exquisite sensation, his face lowered to Jesse's.

Jesse ran her fingers through his hair, her hands slipping down to caress his face as their lips met. House kissed her, gently as always in the beginning. But there was a hunger in both of them. House wanted her, passionately. Jesse reciprocated, her kisses leaving no doubt. She undid the buttons on his shirt. His kisses grew more demanding, as his hands reached under her top and slid the frilly garment over her head. "I like the way you dress." He whispered in her ear as his kisses traveled lower to her neck. "No extras to slow me down." His hands slid lower, and he slipped the warm felt slacks from her curvaceous frame. He showered her with kisses, laying her gently on the sofa. He wasn't about to bother with the stairs slowing him down either.

Jesse reached for his belt buckle pulling him closer as she started to undo it. "Allow me. Don't want to keep you waiting." House said, taking her hand away gently and giving her an evil grin. Jesse's hand found its way lower, inspiring him as House finished undressing. The shyness and the fears were gone. Jesse's body arched against House when he lay down beside her and pulled her close. She wanted him, desperately. Her soft touch, her passionate kisses only increased as his hands explored her body. They made love like teenagers, House teasing her mercilessly and Jesse loving every minute as he nibbled and tickled his way around every curve of her luscious body.

Ever willing to give as good as she got, Jesse discovered that House could laugh, really laugh, and smile like he was truly enjoying himself. Before it had always appeared an afterthought to her, as if he was reminding himself,"I should smile here or there or at least try to look like I'm enjoying myself." They made love for the better part of several hours and finally lay wrapped in each other's arms. House still couldn't stop himself from slowly tracing his fingers around her more sensitive places. Jesse would laugh and giggle and nibble at his ears and his neck in return.

"I could listen to you carry on all day." House laughed, his fingers delicately walking their way up her ribs as she squirmed again.

"I know, parakeet in the mirror. You really are terrible." She giggled.

"And you really do hate me for it."

"Oh yes." They rolled their eyes at one another. House started tickling her again. Jesse started squirming again and House tried to pull her close and keep her from getting away. When House wrestled her on top of him and still wouldn't let go Jesse buried her head in his neck and bit him.

House did a poor job of faking pain and smacked her gently on the behind. "Wench!"

"Beast!" Jesse spanked him back.

"Thank you. Now that we have that understood…" House twined his fingers in her hair and pulled her close, kissing her. Their tongues danced over one another and House found himself wanting her again.

It was some time later that House woke up on the couch. There was a warm blanket over him and no sign of Jesse. He eased himself upright waiting for the customary stab in his leg…it seemed odd to feel nothing at all. His hand out of habit went to his thigh and he stopped himself. He couldn't remember how to get up without fighting the pain down.

He scanned the lower floor when movement outside caught his eye. Jesse was wandering down the drive to the shoreline. Unsure of how long they'd been napping, House scanned the room for a clock. There was none to be seen. He lazily got dressed and wandered out to the kitchen, cane in hand though he was practicing using it every other step or so. The clock on the microwave wasn't set either. He guessed at around noon and went from there. He smelled fresh coffee…"Oh God." House shook his head, checking the black carafe to confirm his worst fears. And there were all of Jesse's notations still intact next to her empty mug. House blinked and looked again. There were more. And he wondered what else she might have been dwelling on.

House poured himself a cup and took a quick look while he refueled. She made an excellent cup of coffee, House thought to himself as he scanned a very short list of "equals" as best he could describe it. Her next dissertation must be on the evolution of important holidays or something to that effect. There were more underneath, yes, similarities in something, House thought. He chugged the last of the coffee and wandered back to the living room. Jesse was on her cell phone leaning against the Rolls. She was animated, her free hand floating in the air as she spoke, busily chattering away about something. House watched as Jesse stretched and leaned back on the hood of the car, gazing up at the cloudless sky. "Flexible little wench." He thought, rubbing the spot on his neck she'd nipped earlier. "Toothy in more ways than one."

House thought about it as he walked out into the fresh air to join his flexible, toothy wench for that walk. Opinionated didn't begin to cover the vague heading of toothy. Jesse was a woman of opinions, ideas, and beliefs, most of which were on the fringe. That coupled with her education and money made for a dangerous combination when she continually placed herself in front of a class or room full of lecturees. House had to admit he liked having her around for more than just the sex. She was an animated, lovable clown. Beautiful, sexy, and daring the world to do something about her on a semi-regular basis, House wondered what it took to stop her little train before it derailed itself again. Maybe she wouldn't be so lucky next time. Why did he always have to find the difficult ones? Like attracts like popped in to his head as he leaned on the car beside her. Maybe they were the only two who could deal with one another without "being scared off" as Jesse put it. It was obvious their "type" was a small percentage of the population overall.

Jesse smiled up at him and took his hand as she continued rattling on but was making her way toward good-bye. It had to be Jack…talk about the bar, new names for this term's work experience group etc. The phone clicked off and she tucked it in a jacket pocket. "All rested, my warm lover?"

"It seems I'm forever waking up to find you gone these days."

"I always wander back or you find me nearby soon enough." House only nodded.

"Jack missing you?" House tapped on her jacket pocket where the cell phone rested.

"Jack has issues motivating Henry Etta early in the morning. I had to call them and call him back. They're supposed to be going over applicants and advisor recommendations. They're the ones who know everyone at school."

"You sound annoyed."

"It's going to take a few years for 'serious-minded' to describe either of them. They need fine-tuning. We were discussing that. We're always discussing that."

"Maybe he's got a crush on one of them…or both. How could you tell?" House laughed.

"He'd better not." Jesse shook his head. House raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" House asked feeding his need to know about the special relationship she shared with this young man.

"He's supposedly getting married this summer! Cecilia would have his head." Jesse gave an evil laugh. "Both of them. She's not the forgiving kind."

"Married?" House was surprised and more than a little relieved. Jack's interest in Jesse seemed oddly over-protective at times. But then they'd known each other a while. Married. House rolled that one over in his head a couple of times.

"Oh yes. Saw her, had to have her, couldn't live without her, got engaged and she's been at the far end of the country and everywhere in between ever since. Ice skating coach, choreographer, etc. I don' t know about the kids these days." Jesse squeezed his hand. "I believe I am stuck in this position. Give me a hoist?" She pointed up with her free hand. House gave her an evil grin and shook his head. "Don't you dare!" Jesse started.

House tossed his cane on the hood of the car and started tickling her again. Jesse started to laugh and screech and slid down the car trying to get away from him. "That worked much better I think." House laughed, pulling her up from the ground.

"Merciless barbarian!" She was still trying to get her breath when House wrapped his arms around her.

"You love every minute of it. I make you smile. The real deal, not that socialite on cue smile that you've got down to a science. That's not you. This is you, the one I like." House teased, tickling her again. "I make you happy." House announced proudly.

"Yes you do." Jesse laughed. Reaching up to kiss him.

"And as long as I do, maybe you'll keep me around for a while." It popped out before House even realized he said it. Jesse stopped and gave a couple of surprised blinks.

"What? Keep you around. Where did that come from?" She stared at him, amazed, but reached up and kissed him anyhow. "I don't keep. You're here because you want to be. At least I hope you want to."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…" House tried to regroup.

"Apparently something's on your mind to that effect. Talk to me. That's what I hear from you on occasion. Nobody here but us and we have all day…come on." Jesse slipped her hand through House's arm and led him down to the pier. "Time to get some fresh air and clear the other."

"I don't know why I said that." House tried to backpedal, but Jesse looked up at him with that quizzical, childlike expression. "It's my fatalistic approach to everything I suppose. Look at this, all of this. Jesse, I don't belong here." House tried to explain, glancing back at the "vacation home" that was better than most of his circle lived in.

"Says who?"

"Says me. This is foreign ground to me." House was uneasy, Jesse could tell.

"Have I done something to make you feel unwelcome? I'm sorry…"

"No…no…I can't believe you've put up with me for this long." House half-laughed to himself. My parents don't even put up with me for this long when they visit."

"Stop being so down on yourself. I hope you want to be here?" Jesse tried again.

"I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be." House smiled at her, finally. Jesse was relieved. Her eyes gave no doubt.

"Well then, if you want to be here, you belong. At the point you no longer want to be here, then it's time to go. I don't keep or cling or any of those other possessive words. We're together. It happened, I think for the best for both of us so far?" It was a question more than a statement. Jesse looked up at "her warm lover" awaiting a response.

House only nodded at first. He still couldn't believe what he'd just blurted out. Yes, he'd been thinking it from time to time but Jesse wasn't like any of the others and there was no reason. She'd never given him a reason to believe she was like anyone he'd been with in forever. She wasn't like Stacy or the odd dozen or so women he'd peopled his life with in the last few years. "I'm here as long as you'll have me. I told you I didn't scare easily."

Jesse breathed an internal sigh of relief. Thinking he must be referring to their earlier conversations and the dissertation still resting on her kitchen counter. "Well neither do I. Your bark is worse than your bite so far as I can see."

"Only with a handful of people."

"Glad to be among them. And since neither of us are ready to run for cover I think you can lay your fears to rest." Jesse said, squeezing his arm a bit. "We're kindred spirits, you and I. Better we're with one another than someone who doesn't appreciate our special qualities?"

House laughed, in spite of the serious conversation he'd just landed himself in. "Special qualities. I like that. We're special. You make me feel special. Haven't felt that in a long time." House leaned down and kissed Jesse on top of her head while they wandered slowly toward the pier.

"Welcome back to the land of the special, and my deepest sympathies to anyone in either of our paths who can't recognize that. You are special, my warm lover, at the very least, to me." House reigned in the urge to expand on the conversation. Jesse was happy. So was he. Why was he perpetually struggling to find some angle of unhappiness and discord? House scolded himself silently. Leave it be. Everything's going so well.

They wandered to the edge of the pier. Jesse gazed in to the water as House leaned against the wooden rail gazing off in the distance. "The view from here changes only with the seasons. One constant, sometimes that's all any of us need to focus." Jesse said, almost to herself. House pondered the statement, his main constants were the cane and his perpetual agony, the worst of these horrors Jesse had managed to breach if only briefly.

"My constants aren't the sort that inspire focus." House said as he started idly twirling his cane. He didn't sound happy but he didn't embellish. Jesse wasn't sure if he wanted a viewpoint or just an ear. She decided to offer both and see where House went with it.

"Well maybe you should do something about that? Jesse turned to lean with her back against the railing just like House, waiting to see how far he wanted to take this. They gazed across the pier into the expanse of ocean horizon. The cane stopped. House used it to point out a sailboat in the distance. "I've always admired them." Jesse said. "Their big white sails and all the fancy woodwork…lovely in the sun."

"And what would you suggest I do…about these…medicine woman?" House motioned toward his bad leg with the cane. He was agitated, but Jesse smiled at the reference.

"Those are not your only constants. Those are the constants that annoy you. I think there are a few others sprinkled through the decades but we won't go there." Jesse waited for what she was sure would be a stellar comeback.

"The ones that don't annoy me are inconsequential. You ignore what annoys you."

"So unless something's annoying it shouldn't register? I'm thinking how you perceive what surrounds you is even more of a tragedy than the few negatives you choose to weigh yourself down with. That is what you're doing in case you didn't know it." Jesse told him. They exchanged a look. House took a chance to dig just a little.

"And your tragedies didn't hang over you like a dark cloud?"

"Of course they did. They still do from time to time. But clouds dissipate. A cool breeze and a sunny day and they're gone…ugly memories to reflect on and learn from, nothing more." Jesse gave House a knowing look. "You on the other hand have built monuments to yours. You feed them, that's why they're winning. The positive things you have in your life that you've deemed inconsequential and unworthy of your acknowledgement are starving for attention. They're crying out to you, screaming in their death throes because you're starving everything good in your life by denying them equal time. Your music, your profession, your friends, have you ever stopped to think how much they must care about you? You're not easy on them by any stretch of the imagination so they must find you very special." Jesse tried, hoping to inspire him just a tad.

"I try not to. I like the way things are. I'm satisfied with the status quo." House blew it off, fishing for his sunglasses in one of his jacket pockets. Jesse only smiled, mentally sharpening a claw or two. This could be fun, but she had to be careful, he had claws too.

"It would certainly seem that you are. So what should we discuss next since all is well in the contented world of my warm lover?" Jesse took his hand and led him from their perch. Time for a change of scenery.

Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

They wandered along the shoreline, Jesse careful to take breaks and point things out along the way much as she had on the stairs when they first arrived. House wasn't saying anything about his leg. House wasn't saying much of anything. Jesse knew well enough by now. He was thinking, formulating the next round in his head. She'd hear from him when he was ready and she was happy to fill in the pregnant pauses along the way.

"Sometimes we gather here for our regular goings on, full moon, solstice. Normally we use the grounds at the main house but it's a bit of a drive. And when the weather is exceptionally good in the summer it's so beautiful here. So you see, it is more that just a retreat. I like to spend quiet weekends here but it gets a lot of festive use as well." House nodded.

"Are your 'goings on' closed to the non-practicing public or do you allow infidels to witness these festive evenings as you call them?"

"Oh, there's a few couples where one member isn't a part of our immediate circle. There's always room for more…we have many guests on a regular basis."

"Not to take part in or anything, just to watch." House added, making sure.

"You can watch, or sit in the house and watch television for all we care. Whatever everyone's happy with."

"There's that word again, happy." House snarked.

"There's that tone of voice again, annoyed." Jesse smiled, not missing a beat. Here we go again she thought. "We stay relatively close to the house. We've never gone much farther than here when we gather. It's a lovely clearing here among these trees…"

"Am I being blown off?" House interrupted.

"No more than I'm being baited. Remember, I ignore what annoys me?" She coyly smiled up at him. "You go right ahead and whine and squawk all you want, my warm lover. We'll see which one of us has the better afternoon!" Jesse laughed. "I bring my I pod out with me sometimes and practice my dancing when I'm alone. Used to be a Walkman…amazing how time changes details…still just me and the music though."

"Think you're going to make me feel bad by ignoring me?" House tried again.

"I think I'm waiting for you to make a valid point so we can discuss it if you like. Otherwise you're making noise just to listen to yourself. Now who's the parakeet?" Jesse giggled. House gave her an evil glare and she burst out laughing. "House…I'm not going to force you to be happy…perish the thought. Your dour mood is safe with me." Jesse tried to stop herself but just couldn't resist. "If that's what makes you happy." There was a look between them, identical. They both laughed at the same moment. House shook his head as Jesse hopped up and down several times. "Zing!"

"Wench." He growled, grabbing her by the waist and tickling her without mercy. They both ended up on the ground as Jesse screeched and laughed trying to slip from his grasp as before. House refused to let go of her and ended up lying beside her, laughing in spite of himself. He pulled her toward him, kissing her in between her giggles. He refused to stop tickling her, listening to the musical sound of her laugh, her voice. House wrapped Jesse in his arms and smothered her in kisses.

"I'm going to suffocate!" Jesse laughed, trying to catch her breath. She buried her head in his chest. "Barbarian."

"Is that an upgrade from beast?" House laughed, showing her a little mercy and letting her get some air.

"Yes. You have a promotion…now let me breathe while you bask for a moment or two."

House held Jesse in his arms for a bit and decided the ground was a fine place to park for a while. Jesse started to get up. House would have none of it.

"Sit." He held her fast, planting soft kisses up the side of her neck and gently stroking her soft brown hair. "Good place for a rest." House felt Jesse relax in his arms and pulled her over his good leg and directly in front of him. "Better?" He asked, giving her a hug. Jesse nodded, leaning against him as they made themselves comfortable on the shore. House looked around them. The trees stood like sentinels watching over them. He could only imagine how it must look at night under a full moon, and what else he couldn't imagine. "So this is a magical place then. A place you 'plug in' to the energy?"

"Every place is a place to plug in as you call it. Every place, any place…this is a regular spot for us because we like it. It's beautiful, secluded, it inspires. Don't you think?" Jesse asked. House nodded, thinking about it. She welcomed questions…

"Tell me about what it inspires. Talk me through one. Rather than come along for the ride one night and not have a clue what I'm watching. What's the next big shindig?"

"Beltane, May Day is what you call it. We celebrate the warm and lengthening days, nature in full bloom." Jesse gave a little laugh. "It's all about male energy reaching its peak and female energy in fullest bloom. God and Goddess consummation continues the cycle of perpetual renewal. It's a fertility festival."

"A fertility festival…oh, I like that." House chimed in.

"Some years we dance the Maypole, some we do not. There are lots of flowers and May baskets and quite a lot of carrying on after circle opens. There'll be a bonfire."

"Okay, circle opens, let's start with that. I know that term. Start from the beginning. What is it you do?"

Jesse sighed and looked around. She reached for House's cane and used it to pull a small branch toward her. "We'll tinker with decorations and the like throughout the afternoon but actual Beltane and all other rites start like this." She drew a circle beside them. "Everyone gathers for circle. There will be an altar set up at the east end of it with candles and flowers and incense. There's dancing and music etc. But the High Priest and Priestess will be walking outside the circle when the rite is about to begin. We cast a protective circle around the gathering and seal it from the center. We do this by 'plugging in' as you call it, to the big E." Jesse laughed. "Technical terminology is grounding, centering, and channeling energy. That's what I do when I work on your thigh." Jesse patted his leg. "I channel energy. Anyhow, you'll see Jack and me walk around the outside of the circle with ritual sword and wand and cast the circle. Then we go to the center and seal it top to bottom. No one may enter or leave until circle is open at the end of ritual."

"Circle is your version of church then?"

"Church is mainstream's version of circle. Ritual circles are as old as the earliest bonfires they were cast around. Churches came after man learned to build things."

"Touchy." House teased.

"You wanted to learn. I'm teaching you correct chronological order as well."

"Okay, Teach." House feigned annoyance. He was anything but. He somehow felt like he was learning some deep, dark secret from ancient times. He was fascinated.

"Circle is cast and sealed, then you'll see four of us light torches from the bonfire and call the quarters…cardinal compass points to you. To us it's calling the elements, air, fire, water, and earth, east, south, west and north respectively." Jesse put four dots on the circle. "Then we invoke the Goddess and God, drawing down energy, and invite them to join circle. There's a blessing of the May Basket, the centerpiece of ritual, Jack and I do that as well. The May Basket is a symbol of the blessings of fruitfulness we receive from Deity. It has all manner of representation in it, from flowers to fruits and nuts. Some of us will tuck small cards or notes in it thanking Goddess and God for bounty received. You'll see that passed around circle. Some will say a word or two, some may hold a hand over it or simply nod their head in honor or even blow it a kiss. The basket makes its way back to us and we take it to the altar as offering to the Goddess and God. Then we also bless the snacks, as you would call them for after. We call them "cakes and ale" and then the Goddess and God and quarters are bid farewell respectively and the circle is open. Then its party time, cakes and ale usually equates with wine and crackers for ritual and ends up as beer and pizza with this group." Jesse laughed

"Sounds…interesting. I think I could show up for that." House was curious.

"You're serious?" House would be there? Jesse felt honored.

Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

"Free beer and pizza? Count me in." House laughed. Jesse smacked his good leg ever so lightly.

"Barbarian. Anyhow, circle doesn't last long. They party after can go into the wee hours. The big four should be out of here and back at the bar before things get too busy unless it's a slow night. I think we're looking at Tuesday this year so we may stick around for a bit and let you get your fill of beer and pizza."

"It's not that far off, you don't have a set destination yet?"

"We've been keeping things small, less work so we've kept it on the rooftop of the bar for the most part. We're getting spoiled not having to travel far."

"The big four…you, Jack and the twins?" House asked. Jesse nodded.

"Some of their friends and some of the other locals show up on a regular basis. If we have an inkling it's going to be a larger turn out we come here or direct everyone to the main house in New York. That gets rid of most of the nosy and less serious."

"The twins, I can't picture them being in the more serious category."

"Miracles never cease. When they're in to something they're in to it one hundred percent. Everything else, we hope for the best." Jesse laughed.

"Your rooftop is the getaway spot. You're not alone." House had to laugh.

"Yours too?" Jesse asked.

House nodded. "A lot of us go up there to smoke, whatever." House decided not to go into the finer points of what went on up there.

Jesse laughed. "I remember you saying we had similar situations. I guess we do."

"Didn't believe me?"

"It was at the conservatory." Jesse recalled. "I believed it about that. Looking at the rest of our respective lifestyles I thought, no way. But maybe so, the fine points."

"I suppose we do have a lot of things in common." House said, considering the situation. Maybe a long haul wouldn't seem so boring or foreign to her. Jesse nestled against him a little closer.

"Yes we do."

Yes we do, House echoed in his thoughts. Maybe she'd stay for a while after all.

They stayed on the beach together for a while longer. House had more questions and it occurred to Jesse how like a child he could be, an overgrown one, but a child nevertheless. She'd hung something new up to that "x-ray light on the wall in his brain" for him to peer into. There were a few careful questions, usually followed or accompanied by another smart remark. Then came a flood of "whys" that reminded her of rare conversations with children and novices over the years. Why this, why that. Jesse loved it. There was a genuine curiosity, in spite of his carefully trying to mask it. And as she'd remarked earlier, it did sharpen some of her lecturing skills.

Jesse found herself struggling to answer what could only be described as the simpler questions. Things she'd learned early and filed away forever; things that didn't come up in college level lectures, these were still points that needed an answer from time to time. It wasn't beneath her knowing how to explain beginner level questions competently. And Jesse filed away the conversation for later. House caught a look or two in her eyes as she'd turned to face him at some point in the conversation to better explain things.

"I'm boring you." He said.

"Not at all."

"That look. What?"

"You're making me think." Jesse smiled.

House laughed. "I thought you were the big expert."

"And I fine tune what can only be described as the intermediate to advanced. I haven't had conversations like this…in very many years. It's fun."

"Good. Great. Then I'm not boring you."

"We covered that."

"We did." House agreed. "Tired of sitting?"

"We could wander back. My butt's gone numb." Jesse got to her feet with little effort and held out her hand to House. He took it without hesitation and she helped him up.

House remembered the last time, in the conservatory. "Has it only been two days?"

"What?" Jesse asked, wondering why House didn't let go.

"You offered me your hand after your performance. You called me a pouting lump or something." He looked away. Jesse found those moments so touching. It was as if he felt safe hiding his eyes away for a moment. Taking a break from the interaction.

Jesse laughed. "A pouting lump of flesh, I remember. You were." House shook his head. "Yes you were. The conversation wasn't going your way and you just sat there giving me the evil eye. You're cute when you don't get your way." Jesse laughed.

"Cute! Cute?" House stammered. If looks could kill as his eyes found hers again.

"Which way?" Jesse asked, tweaking him only further. "Back to the house or off in another direction?" House took her hand and led her back the other way.

"We can at least glimpse your entire realm from afar. Cute?"

"Oh, we wanted more on that." Jesse said as House nodded. "Men do not pout well. This has always surprised me because most of you have it down to a science. You're just miserable at it, that's all. You're one of those that gets this look on your face like you have right now." Jesse laughed and did a comical mirror of House's scowl. 'Fear me. I am not happy.' And then you just sit there and pout. Terrifying." She looked at him again. "That's it! That's the one. Exactly. When someone writes the book on men and how they pout, that visage will make the prime examples list." She laughed.

"As will a diagram of you in the many ticklish spots on the female body." House grabbed her again. Jesse squealed and squirmed and they both burst into laughter.

"You're incorrigible." Jesse declared, amid her laughter.

"You love it!" House told her as Jesse batted his hands away and brushed her hair back out of her eyes, laughing. House decided to help. All the tussling and squirming was his fault and her long brown tresses were everywhere. He reached for her hair and she dodged his first attempts.

"Stop, you barbarian!" Jesse laughed, trying to get away. House wrapped an arm around her waist, nearly lifting her off the ground. Amazing what a difference two pain free legs made in handling unruly women, he thought to himself.

"Hold still! I'm trying to put it back in place." House laughed, combing his fingers through her hair and doing a fine job of getting most of it back in place, neatly behind her and spilling down her back. "All behind you now, instead of all over the place.

"Thank you…" Jesse began as House patted her on the head. She gave him a look.

"What?"

"Pat, pat, pat." Jesse laughed. "What am I…a dog?"

"Oh, you're far from that, I'd say." House kissed her on top of her lovely head. "There, is that better?"

Jesse nodded, laughing. She put an arm around him as they wandered in the other direction. She felt his arm slip around her shoulder and snuggled a little closer. It was more of the same on the other side of the pier and Jesse noticed the limp tending to slow House a bit more. It was barely noticeable, unless one was paying close attention, but Jesse was. No need to push their luck, or House for that matter. Yes, she loved to walk for miles on many a lonely afternoon, but she wasn't alone today. And House, she knew he wouldn't complain. She tried a different topic, something that wouldn't make it seem like she was monitoring him. "Hungry yet?"

"What have you got?"

"I'm not sure. But we can inventory the kitchen and see. I asked them to stock it up for the summer so I'm sure there are plenty of goodies in there."

"Sounds like a plan." House started to turn back. "We can eat on the porch? Enjoy some more of the day?" House kept talking, but there had been a noticeable twinge when he spun them around. He hoped Jesse hadn't caught it.

"Whatever works for you." Jesse said, tightening her arm around him. Neither of them mentioned it. Jesse didn't try to slow the pace and House decided to keep talking.

"Actual meal food or do they just fill the cupboards with crackers and cheese?"

"Meal food, freezer and all. No restaurant leftovers yet."

"No Louie's in the fridge?" House smiled.

"Not yet." House gave her a look.

"You eat out here?"

"I go into town sometimes. I always have leftovers and I hate to waste."

House took a good look around as they made their way back. He couldn't imagine ever wanting to leave something like this. It was paradise for someone like him. No people. No distractions. But things were different for Jesse and her socialite lifestyle he supposed. Then he remembered the circumstances surrounding her last visit. House hated himself for it but he had to ask. "The last time you were here…" House stopped himself, but it was already too late. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." He really did hate himself.

Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

"It's okay. I've learned to deal with it. Like I said, I had lots of therapy. I didn't spend all that time and money to not be able to talk about it. After I lost William…What did you want to know?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about how beautiful it is here and why anyone would want to leave for town or anywhere for that fact. But you had to have been miserable. It just popped into my head and slipped out. There are a lot of people that would tell you that is one of my biggest faults. Forget I said anything…"

"When I first got here, I didn't want to leave. I was a little agoraphobic and a lot shook up. Jack called my brothers. They came for a visit and to tend to their little sister. Before they left I had a therapist and regular visits here. After a time I had regular visits at her office and it was off and running from there. It was more like off and creeping, nevertheless. There was so much that needed doing there really wasn't time for having issues about the accident. Paperwork, and more paperwork needed taken care of and all manner of legal formalities. Jack became indispensable going back and forth between lawyers and companies. I gave him my power of attorney for a period of time so he could take care of everything and make it all go away. I think it took him six months to recover from the jet lag and what happened. He was there, the poor thing. I never gave him the time to deal with it. I still feel bad about that."

"I know. The pictures…Jesse stop. I had no right to ask. I had no reason."

"Yes you do have a reason. You're still here aren't you? It's okay to ask."

"No it isn't. It may be okay for the rest of the world to pry. It isn't okay about this."

"What makes this different for you? It's not about you. My story shouldn't matter anymore than anyone else. It's simply my story instead of someone else's."

House stopped to consider it for a moment. "I suppose you're right. When it's someone you know…"

"You know a lot of people. You know your patients."

"I try not to." House laughed, trying to find a way off the topic. "That's just my way"

"There was the paperwork, changing everything solely into my name so we could get on with business. Then there was putting me back together so I could get back to business. A swarm of therapist visits, teleconferences and finally everything here and abroad was in order. And then there was finding higher ground, a place to regroup and start over. Jack found the building and dragged me out of here for the first long-term road trip. He heard about it through some of my lawyers. Someone else's misfortune…it was a steal. Not that price was an issue." Jesse laughed. "But he was right. It was time to slow down and come in for a landing somewhere. I needed to get my feet planted somewhere firm and get a fix on my life for a change. It was all me now. I didn't have a clue"

"So it was Jack's idea to bring you home." House would have to thank Jack later, he thought. "He knew you were from here."

Jesse nodded. "We have similar interests, the music, the digital equipment, Wicca of course and a host of others in between. It was something to do to keep from getting bored and to keep from thinking about what happened. Launching the club kept us from going quietly insane and blaming ourselves over and over again. We got careless in Europe. Too busy, too many places to go…William had always been meticulous about background checks and the like. He was working with Jack, teaching him about those things. It was never a strong point for me. Anyhow, William was distracted, as usual and somehow there was a slip up and when we took on a few new faces for the trip further east. It wasn't Jack's fault. He'd barely had any time working with things like that and with all of the unrest in that area of the world…he was in over his head. William should have been there. He knew how to deal with people like that. Jack hadn't been learning that area of things more than a few weeks when we got lured east and changed course. We were supposed to be going to Spain!" Jesse blurted out.

House could only listen and nod. He didn't know what to say. He only knew he'd caused this. He'd brought it up. House tried to think of another topic. But Jesse was going on about the invitation and how William never missed a chance to grab a headline or a new mistress in another port…He couldn't stop himself from asking. House gently put his fingers to her lips. "Jesse, I have a question." His voice was quiet, hesitant. Jesse nodded, waiting for what she knew must be serious from the look in his eyes. "Why did you stay with him all those years? All the infidelities; I can tell you loved the guy, but how many disappointments could you suffer?"

"I took my vows seriously. William had another interpretation. There's an old saying; my wife's married, I'm not. That was William to a tee. I got married. William…had a fine piece of jewelry to drape over his arm for every social function. It was so much safer for him to prowl with his wife in tow. Otherwise there wasn't a man in the room that would have let him near any of their women."

"And you allowed this?"

There was a lengthy silence. "It seemed a far safer alternative than the other."

"A divorce." House interrupted, but Jesse set the record straight on that option.

"It would never have gotten that far." Jesse said. House said nothing but she could feel his eyes. "You have no idea how ugly something like that could have become. We had connections, and I had family and they had connections, and it goes on forever. House, you will never know the price one has to pay for that kind of lifestyle. That's why I turned my back on the lecture circuit and other public engagements after William's death. I suppose you could call it a self-imposed exile from everything, family too."

House had to know. It was the opening he'd been waiting for. "Is it permanent?"

"I doubt it. Family doesn't go away. Lots of things don't go away."

"After everything you've been through. After everything you've just said. You'd go back?" House's heart sank. Perhaps this wasn't a permanent location in Jesse's eyes.

"It's not about going back or not. It's about how long they leave you be. I visit. This is home now."

"Family?"

"Yes."

"And these connections you speak of."

"Them too." House waited. There was nothing. He stopped walking and turned to face her. Jesse looked so sad, so cornered. But House couldn't help himself. He had to push. He'd been trying to keep the questions to a minimum, but they wouldn't go away. He saw no reason to postpone the explanations he wanted any further.

"Elaborate. Help me understand, Jesse. You can't say you're not happy here. Would your family put you in harm's way? What kind of connections? If that was all William's business…he's dead!" House stopped himself, staring in to those wide brown eyes that hid nothing and offered nothing when so inspired. "Or were all of the connections you speak of William's alone? How many of these connections are solely yours?" House waited, not taking his eyes from hers.

"A lot of people didn't like William. A lot of people didn't like the way he treated me. And 'Queenie' learned to become a valuable player at a very young age to protect her castle walls. Anything I could do to keep things quiet kept my family from getting wind of how badly the marriage was going at times. It was purely for survival in the beginning."

"Your family. You don't speak of them much." Jesse only shook her head. "Jesse?"

"I try not to speak of them at all. Let's just leave it at that."

"Let's not. You mentioned brothers, are your parents still alive?"

"One. My father and two brothers, lucky me to have so many people only having my best interests at heart." She kept stopping, hoping the conversation would go away.

"Jesse. Talk to me. I'm never going to understand if you don't."

"They're old school. My mother retired from the service and went in to government work. I cannot elaborate on that any further. As for the men in my family," Jesse struggled for the words, "they're old school." Jesse repeated, trying to discreetly explain what she understood too well. "If things aren't going well, they'll be the first to step in and make sure everything is to their liking and right with the world, even if it kills you."

"Literally?" House asked. Jesse nodded. "And this is how you ended up married in the first place?" House asked, recalling Wilson's take on the story. Jesse nodded again.

"It obviously wasn't a catholic wedding. Till death do us part wasn't anywhere in the vows. William promised my father that I was what he'd been waiting for all his miserable whoring life and that this was forever. The first time my father got word that there were strings to the bargain it nearly cost William his life. That wasn't the last incidence either. My father's liaisons were watching. My mother's contacts across the globe were watching. And then my brothers got older. Thousand of miles and different lifestyles may separate us, but make no mistake; we're very close. When they assumed the head of the family hierarchy in recent years, let's just say William and I both had to walk a fine line. I think that's one of the things that made Europe so tantalizing as a permanent destination for us. It was several thousand miles further away and we had ample room to breathe."

"You don't need to run anymore. That chapter's over for you."

"They visit. We talk. Jack called them when William died. There was no getting past that episode I suppose. They check up on me. I don't check up on them. Maybe I should." Jesse rambled on. "No, I don't care to know how they busy themselves."

House was silent. He was recalling Wilson's take on that part of the story too. And it was odd Jack had made little mention of them in his writings. Best to leave that chapter sketchy, perhaps. But House couldn't help himself. There was a lot of afternoon left and he found himself unable to stop digging, against his better judgment. "If they have so many less than honorable things to busy themselves with, surely they would leave you in peace after seeing you're okay?"

"You never know." Jesse shook her head. "They don't call. They arrive. And there they are, one or both of them." Jesse laughed. "One at a time I can handle pretty well these days. It's when they both show up that I still feel outnumbered. We're too old to fight like toddlers anymore but we can still carry on like them…in two languages!" Jesse smiled at some sentimental aspect of it. "I suppose it's harmless enough these days. You worry too much, House. I guess I do too. They're not a bother anymore. You're right. Without William perpetually stirring the pot a lot of steam dissipates from it quickly."

House was unsure of the quick resignation he had just witnessed. Jesse obviously cared for her brothers very much. Family, unsavory though they might be, was still family. And they were thousands of miles away in another direction. And Jesse might go home someday. House tried again. "Would your future prospects ever find you looking in that direction as a permanent residence?"

Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

"Is that what this is all about?" Jesse looked up at him wide-eyed. "House, I'm an American girl. This is home. That lifestyle is far too antiquated for my tastes. We covered that already. I used to travel all the time. That will happen much less now. I will travel though. I'm not going to gloss over anything and suddenly have you surprised and pouting and angry with me. I travel. I lecture and shop and enjoy a lot of things that aren't contained within these borders. I will travel. Make no mistake about it." Jesse tried to be as open and upfront as she dared without mortally wounding him. "I don't like traveling alone. If you ever care to join me on some of the lesser excursions I'd welcome the company." She tried as best she could to be honest and reassuring. Jesse was hoping he'd drop it. House had the answer he wanted. No, she wasn't leaving, at least not for long periods of time.

"Instead of all the malls in New Jersey it's malls around the world?" House tried not to sound upset. "The lesser excursions…and the others?" As if he didn't know.

"I had a lot of time to think when I was here before. I quit entirely and they win. I'm slowing down, I promise you. No more three months here and another month there. But I can't retire from public speaking and throw in the towel. That would be impossible." The look on House's face made Jesse cringe but she refused to back down. House had to understand or it was time to regroup before anyone's heart got seriously broken, if it wasn't too late already. They'd been inseparable for two days other than work. That was probably what was forcing the issue now. "If it were the other way around you would feel the same. The decision would be the same if it was yours to make." House was shaking his head and it upset Jesse. "You know better. Think if it had been the other way around. If it had been you instead of William and things had gone down differently. If I was the one who lost my life…" Jesse persisted, trying for a calm resolution.

"Stop." Was all he could manage. House couldn't bear to hear it, even if she was right.

"I would've crossed the far side of the universe to spur William on. Not that I would have needed to. You have that same drive and that same conviction about what you do."

"My profession doesn't put me in the path of homicidal maniacs." House suddenly remembered when he was shot. No. It wasn't the same. And no, he didn't want to hear anymore. "Jesse, stop it." House's voice grew more demanding. Jesse's voice was unchanging, as calm and resigned as it was from the beginning.

"I won't. You need to hear this. You need to know so there's no question about the way things are somewhere down the road if we're still on that road together." Jesse was adamant about him being aware of the way things were. There were to be no surprises. There was no hint of anger in her voice or on her face. There was only concern for him.

If…the word paralyzed House before he could respond. He looked away, struggling for the right words. Jesse's last statement snapped him back in to reality. His parakeet had her wings intact and could ramble on or fly or do anything she pleased. House could argue his point all he wanted, but in the end he was powerless to stop Jesse from doing anything. He could only stand back and watch, because this truly was not a parakeet.

Wilson's analogy came to mind as House turned to gaze at Jesse again. He was looking into the eyes of one of the "Goddesses of Mount Olympus" according to Wilson. With one word she had stung him to the marrow. If they were still on the same road; Jesse had warned him. He might not want to stay. House felt her hand slip inside of his and squeeze it ever so gently. There was questioning in her eyes, concern…for him.

House took Jesse in his arms and held her for the longest time. Jesse tried to speak, but House kissed her and held her tighter, rocking her slowly in his arms. "Jesse?" His voice was barely a whisper. Her arms tightened around him as she hoped this was a peaceful end to things.

"Yes, my warm lover?" She whispered back. Please Jesse thought. Please let it go.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't let things 'go down differently'…" House started to say. He couldn't finish the sentence it pained him so. "Jesse…"

"I'll do my very best for you."

"For you too, for both of us. Will you do it for both of us?" House kissed her. Jesse nodded. "We're going to be on that same road together. There is no 'if' for me. I told you I wouldn't back down."

"I know. I know." Jesse's voice was soft, soothing as she ran her fingers through his hair. She tried desperately to lay his fears to rest. "You have to promise me something as well, if you're sure this is what you want?"

"Tell me."

"You have to let me go when it's time." The look in his eyes gave Jesse an answer she didn't want. "We can't do this to each other every time I have to leave. I don't want to hurt you like this, ever. Not ever. You have to kiss me good bye and send me on my way…sooner I'm gone the sooner I'll be back." House said nothing at first. Jesse didn't push. She knew he needed time to digest the idea. "You take the time you need to think about it. Be sure. Be absolutely sure this is what you want."

"It isn't." House didn't hesitate. "It's the only option you give me that includes me in your life, however long you allow…" House stopped himself. "I'd rather be with you than without you." He kissed her again.

Jesse nodded. "I feel the same way. I hope…I hope that you will always know that."

House's eyes bored into hers and he started to shake his head. "Even if you won't stay put." Jesse started to speak, but House stopped her. "Maybe…maybe someday you'll miss me enough that you won't want to leave ever again."

"I'll put it on my list of future possibilities." Jesse whispered, kissing him.

What an eloquent response, House thought to himself. She was being kind while evading any kind of commitment with surgical precision. House almost envied her abilities, if it hadn't felt like she'd just stuck the scalpel in him to make her eloquent getaway.

House had to make himself let go of Jesse, but it was only after he held her in his arms for a while longer. She would come and go from his life like a refreshing drink of water. Most men might be pleased with that arrangement. House was anything but. Jesse was beautiful. She moved like a breath of fresh air in and around dangerous and powerful circles. What man wouldn't want to possess her? And he wouldn't be there to guard his interests. He knew Jesse would never allow him near when the situation was 'delicate' or difficult or any of a dozen other discreet words. She would keep him at a "safe" distance, out of harm's way. House wasn't sure how he felt about that as Jesse started them walking again. His mind was racing, searching for a solution he was unsure he would be able to find.

They wandered back to the house with only minor conversation breaking the silence. Jesse was on her guard for the next flare up and House was trying desperately to fight it down. He kept telling himself over and over, that arguing was futile. Jesse could do as she pleased. He was a part of her world by choice but his legendary behavior could sink that in a heartbeat. Jesse didn't have a clue how unbearable and miserable he could be when he didn't get his way. House did his best when they got back to the kitchen.

"Take a look through all of these and see what you like." Jesse said, scanning the cupboards and leaving the doors open for him. "Looks like we have unlimited resources." Jesse could feel House standing directly behind her. For the first time, she felt a tad nervous in his presence. "Anything look good to you?" Jesse coaxed, hoping for a response. One word. Anything. Her warm lover was pouting, giving her the silent treatment. He truly was a master at that art, she thought. Jesse spun around suddenly and put her arms around him. It caught House off guard and he smiled a little.

"I'm looking. A lot more to choose from than peanut butter." He went back to reading the proliferation of boxes and cans. Jesse smiled up at him, listening, watching. His voice sounded different, she thought. Reservation. Resignation. Maybe both. His hand idly rubbed her back and he looked down at her. The hurt in his eyes hadn't gone away. Jesse felt terrible. She wanted to hide but there was no escape. They were there together. There was no one else to bounce off of but each other and Jesse knew she was going to have to fix this. House would just flounder and pout. Men.

"I'll look in the freezer. I told them to make sure I had plenty of meals in a bag. Ever tried those?" Jesse asked, wandering over to the side-by-side monster refrigerator and opening the freezer door. "All manner of gourmet meals. Just nuke and serve."

House followed and peered in over her head again. "Shrimp looks good."

"We can do shrimp. We have spicy and saucy and the list is endless..." House pointed at the spicy and Jesse pulled out a couple of bags and started rummaging for a bowl.

House watched her pour them in to a large casserole dish and put the lid on top. She carefully read the instructions before placing it in the microwave. House smiled at her thorough attention. "You don't cook, do you?"

Jesse gave him a quizzical look. "What do you call this?"

House couldn't keep from laughing. He walked over and put his arms around her. It was the first real warmth Jesse had felt from him since things had gotten out of hand. "I've never seen anyone give such meticulous attention to micro waving."

"I cook." Jesse protested. House hugged her, stroking her hair and laughing at her. "I can make eggs…"

"Hard-boiled."

"I can scramble them too! I can make hot dogs and heat those cans of pork and beans up with them!"

"Beans and wieners?" House was impressed, laughing harder. "I know you didn't see that on any French restaurant menus."

"Jack taught me!" Jesse blurted out in lame defense. "We had a superbowl party and I helped." House only shook his head, the laughter unceasing as he hugged his precious chef. "I can make chili from scratch!" Jesse bragged. House stopped laughing, amazed by that one.

"Ah, your family. Was chili 101 before or after 'old school' 101? What else did your evil brothers teach you?" House snarked.

"They're not evil." Jesse yanked herself free of him and stepped back, glaring at him. "How can you say that when you know nothing about them? You know nothing of the circumstances of their lives…our lives…together." House was shocked by the sudden turn around. Impressed with their lifestyle or not, she would fight for her brothers.

House took a moment to regroup. He walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. "I was joking." His voice was quiet. And the look on his face…Jesse's heart sank. "I suddenly had this picture of them standing over you in the kitchen trying to teach you how to cook. Jesse, I didn't mean…come here." Jesse didn't move, defiantly glaring at him. Yes, she would fight for them. Jesse drew the line when it came to them.

"I don't want to fight with you. I won't. I won't argue. I won't have it." Jesse stood her ground, waiting for him to back down. House relented.

"Neither will I. Come here." House tossed the cane on the counter and held out his arms. Jesse flew into them. Neither said anything at first. Jesse melted against him and House wrapped his arms around her.

Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

House kissed Jesse and rocked her gently as he had so many times before "I don't want to argue either, but we're not done with this." Jesse only shook her head. "We left a lot unfinished outside."

"I know but I won't argue with you."

"Then stop." House tightened his grip on her. "I have a feeling you can argue, can't you?" Jesse nodded. "And fight and scream; two brothers and all those years as Mrs. Scheulling refined your talents in those departments, didn't they?" Jesse nodded. "I can argue too, and fight and yell and throw things. And neither of us want to do that do we?"

"No." Jesse knew better. There was a difference in his voice. He was gearing up for it.

"Then let's try to finish this discussion as calmly as possible and see which one of us fails first." House said, knowing too well the answer.

"You need to listen." Jesse tried for a quiet end to this.

"Then you're going to listen as well. I'm used to getting my way." House warned her.

Jesse gave him a look. "Always?"

"A lot." House gloated.

"Well you can't always get what you want." Jesse warned him. House stifled a laugh; thinking of previous conversations in his life…the philosopher Jagger…"I have to stir that." Jesse sought refuge when the microwave dinged. House waited.

"Come over here and sit down." House told her as Jesse slid the bowl back in the oven. "I understand your drive and your need to continue your work. The point your failing to understand is that you can't continue your work if you're dead. I think there's a fine line there. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think you should be steering clear of some aspects in order to continue your work for many years to come?"

"One can never know…"

"It's a yes or no answer, Jesse." House was toying with his cane, tapping it on the counter. Jesse knew that "nervous twitch" from her last years with William. She'd been quicker than William too, Jesse thought.

"It isn't." There was silence. "House, we've been together for a weekend. Two days and already you're trying to tell me how I should live?" House suddenly slammed the cane on the counter. He couldn't stop himself from raising his voice.

I feel like I've known you a lifetime! Our lifetime together started two days ago! It's the first time I've felt alive with anyone in I can't remember how long and you tell me at any moment that could be snuffed out…you could be snuffed out…like one of your candles? How am I supposed to handle that? You don't expect me to get upset? You don't think I should care?" House demanded.

"You make it sound like every time I'm walking out the door against your wishes I'm taking my life in my hands. You're blowing this out of proportion. There has rarely been cause for alarm other than in the most antiquated of countries. Those I can assure you are a thing of the past for me. You're worrying this out of proportion because the bottom line is still all about you. It's all about the win for you, having your way. Did you hear what you just said? It's not me dying that upsets you. It was that 'our lifetime' together might be taken away from you. As difficult as this may be for you to accept, this is not all about you. I am a successful businesswoman with a life of my own and you may share it, but you will never own it. I am no man's possession, never again. If you try, I warn you now, you will lose." Jesse glared at him. The boundaries had to be laid down quick, for both their sakes. "I believe you wanted to finish this calmly? I'm waiting to see if you can. You'd better start impressing me with something because this display is not!" Jesse gently slid the cane out of reach and waited. "No more tantrums."

House did his best, but he was avoiding Jesse's eyes as he tried again. "Okay. I have questions. Just yes or no." House said. "You can spare me any details you like, or add some." His voice was quiet. Jesse was satisfied with the change in demeanor, for now.

"Ask." She leaned forward and took his hand, trying to be reassuring.

"You won't take any serious risks?"

"No."

"Your family doesn't put you in harm's way?"

"No."

"I don't want to know what they do or how they do it, but I want to know that you're not at risk of getting dragged in to whatever it is they do?"

"None whatsoever. They love me. House, you'll like them when you meet them. Chances are good you will meet them some day. I'd like that." Jesse watched, carefully. She saw his expression brighten a little. There was a hint of a smile, but he was analyzing, sifting through whatever it was that was still eating away at him.

"William wouldn't think twice about putting you in harm's way?"

"He reveled in it." Jesse answered without hesitation.

"And that's when your family got ugly?"

"Yes." House's expression changed with that answer. So he wasn't the only one who was worried about her. Jesse was on the heels of his analysis and picked up on the relief he felt. She understood and tried to give him the words that would help the most.

"Only because they had the means, not the practiced ability?"

"Yes. I'd say it was pretty obvious over the years that practice had very little to do with their ability." Jesse laughed a little. It made House feel better. He wanted to like them.

"And you would know this because you know the kind of people that do have the practiced ability?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation.

"In what capacity do you know them?"

"Business."

"Yours or theirs?"

"Both."

"They're some of the connections you speak of?"

"Yes."

"Yours or William's?"

"Both." House winced. Jesse was determined not to hold anything back. Now was the time to lay everything on the table. House would stay or go, but not because she lied.

"Can you think of any reason why this fact might unnerve me a little?"

"Yes." House waited for an elaboration that didn't come.

"So you agree there's valid reason for me to be concerned for you?"

"No." House waited again. "I can handle myself very well in those circles. I have years of experience."

"Can you explain why I shouldn't be concerned?"

"There is no need for that level of business anymore. There is no 'we' anymore. Only me. William enjoyed controversy. I enjoy my work. There's a difference. "

"Did William have connections to the mafia?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

"Only by acquaintance through William."

"And those days are over?"

"Yes."

"You're being very good about this."

"I want you to understand. You say you're not backing down. The least I can do is give you one hundred percent of the truth if you're giving me one hundred percent of your trust. You say you're staying. I don't know how I could have been so lucky to discover someone who would like me enough to stay. You're worth the effort whether you think so or not. In my eyes that means we build the beginnings of whatever we end up with on trust and friendship and understanding, all of the things we have so far."

"Great sex." House added, trying for a little humor as he warmed to her words. Jesse smiled.

"That too. Everything's been wonderful, including this afternoon whether you realize it or not. We can talk. We can get upset but we find our way back quick enough. We both take direction well. We have a lot to work with. Don't you think?"

House nodded. "And a lot of work to do. I don't like the risks you take."

"I'm sure I won't like some of yours."

Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

"And you'll tell me?" House was unsure of how he'd handle it, but it had to be better than this. He already hated himself. Jesse hadn't backed off a bit and she had even less reason to now.

"Probably not. You're a grown man, in so much as any of you grow." Jesse laughed. "You shouldn't have to be told. I'm not your mother. I'm your lover. I don't make demands."

"A man's personal business." House recalled out loud.

"Whatever makes you happy." Jesse gave him a wink. "You've got to decide. If you're not happy here, not happy with me, there would be no point in us continuing would there?" House looked away. That tortured expression registered in his eyes again before they found the floor. Jesse knew she couldn't help him through this one, but he couldn't seem to help himself either sometimes. Jesse took a chance to draw him out just once when he was floundering. "You have such beautiful eyes. It's a shame you prefer sharing them with the floor on a regular basis."

"I'm thinking." Silence. House glanced at her before his eyes found the floor again with her words still echoing in his ears. Thinking…he was stalling and she knew it. Why did this one have to be so smart? But he knew he wouldn't have wanted her any other way.

"You think. I'm getting us something to eat." Jesse said and went about business with the microwave and the refrigerator and left House to mull things over without her sitting there waiting. She wasn't going to press him while he was digesting the information he'd asked for. He'd asked for a lot. Jesse hoped he hadn't overloaded.

House watched Jesse tinkering with dishes and silverware. He realized he'd be even more miserable without her, thinking about what Sunday would have been like without her, or the entire weekend for that fact. Jesse had snuck up on him without even trying.

She was busy and interesting. She was curious and mysterious. There were all manner of words to describe Jesse, like interactive and user friendly, he thought with an evil grin. House watched her decide on the wine for dinner. Only a cursory glance to find the right bottle…Jesse knew these things. It was second nature to her, this lifestyle so different from his. Maybe that's why he was being so hard on her, House wondered. Fear of the unknown…he was worried about Jesse operating in an arena that was second nature to her. She knew how to handle herself so why was he being such an overbearing ass? She'd likened him to an overgrown child before telling him she wasn't his mother. Was that it? Was he throwing a fit because she wouldn't stay there at his beck and call? House admonished himself for his behavior and forced himself to back down.

In silence, he played a short round of state the obvious while he watched Jesse light a couple of candles on the table. If you fight this woman, you will lose. If you make her miserable, she will go. Jessica Amarantha will have none of your crap, Gregory House. She wants the best you have to offer. Your worst is beneath her. It occurred to House for a split second that his worst should be beneath him too. But that wouldn't leave much to work with would it? Odd thought. It stopped him dead in his tracks and left him with a cold feeling. Without his miseries what else was there? And Jesse was by his side again. "Dinner is served, in the kitchen just for you." She smiled.

Jesse reached for his hand and House's pained expression vanished at her touch. "I'm sorry." House whispered, pulling her close. "We could have done that a lot differently." Jesse gave him a quizzical look and raised an eyebrow. House relented. "I could have done that a lot differently. I'll work on that." Jesse gave him a peck on the lips.

"It's okay. You're out of practice too. Let's eat and regroup. Come on." Jesse eased him off the barstool and they sat down to eat.

"Looks good. So, you think I'm out of practice with women?" House asked as Jesse sat down. He got the desired laugh. She raised an eyebrow.

"In most respects, no. I'd say you've had more than your fair share!"

"Good. Now that we have that understood!" House snarked, as he filled his plate with shrimp and vegetables. Jesse had put some breadsticks and crackers on the side and he decided to have a healthy helping of those too. Jesse poured herself a glass of wine and leaned back in her chair. He seemed to have recovered nicely and was acting quite full of himself! This could make for an entertaining lunch.

"It's only those of us that speak that seem to trip you up." Jesse took a sip of wine and savored the taste, and the surprised look across the table from her.

"What?" House blinked a couple of times. She'd blindsided him with that remark and he could only stare like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. She loved it.

Jesse lifted her glass in a mock toast and took another sip. You know, those of us that aren't the pay as you go variety…or is that pay as you come…and go?" Her smile was positively wicked and her eyes were glued to his. "Isn't this delicious? I've always had a fondness for seafood."

"Yes, quite good. Were you starting with dessert first? Chew on me for a while?"

"Nothing wrong with an appetizer." Jesse stabbed a shrimp and popped it into her mouth. "Save what's left for dessert." Jesse took another bite. She looked up from her plate with nothing short of pure innocence in her eyes. "So what do you want to do after lunch?"

"I hadn't given it much thought. Other issues to address earlier…maybe we could take another walk. It's beautiful out there by the trees." House liked the shrimp dinner and Jesse watched as it disappeared at a healthy rate. House was easy to feed. Low maintenance, she liked that. She found herself wondering if he did dishes.

"Now that we've got all of that out of the way…"

"You still haven't asked a single thing about me."

"I don't intend to."

"Why not?" House feigned insult.

"The bedroom and back seat dalliances of a mid-life crisis in progress do not interest me unless I'm a participant." Jesse said, nibbling at her food and savoring the vegetables.

"Well we can start in the Rolls and work our way back down to your fertility circle by the trees!" House snarked. Jesse almost spit out her food.

"Now that's the spirit! Glad to see you're back on the same page." Jesse smiled.

"That makes you a participant." House was trying to redirect the conversation.

"I'm honored." Jesse continued to blow off any real conversation about House's personal life.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are." Jesse nodded.

"Jesse, I feel terrible about earlier. Ask me. Anything. I deserve the same grilling." House encouraged her, waiting. He knew he had it coming and wished she'd just get it over with.

"Maybe later, with onions and mushrooms." Jesse completely dismissed it, nibbling on a breadstick and watching some birds through the window. "We can do a little bonfire out by the trees and watch the sun go down, do a little twist on 'Burn the Witch'."

It was House's turn to almost spit out his food. He swallowed and burst out laughing. "You're going to make me feel bad about this all day."

"Not me. You're doing a fine job of that all by yourself." Jesse continued eating, waiting for his next words.

"There's nothing you're dying to know. Nothing you're curious about." House asked.

Jesse thought for a moment. She casually pointed toward his leg. "What did Cuddy have to do with that?" House looked away. "Okay, let's try something a little easier. What happened to your leg, or isn't that a conversation for over lunch either?"

House sighed and took a long drink of wine. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's not a burn, and it doesn't look like a car accident or anything I've ever seen. I'm curious what does something like that to a person? Was it a bite? Snake venom?"

House nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer. He took another long drink and emptied his glass. "It was an infarction that was misdiagnosed." House began. Jesse wanted to know and he owed her that much. Skimming over the small stuff, he recounted the misdiagnosis and details afterward that left him a cripple. Jesse listened very carefully. House's omitted nothing from his refusal to let them amputate to clinical death and resuscitation. He managed to recount the proxy and how it came back to haunt him when he came out of surgery. House's voice was a whisper as he recalled his discovery of what they'd done to him when he was unable to do anything to stop them.

Jesse sat quietly and listened to the horror of it without comment. Her face remained expressionless. She only wanted to know, wanted to hear him speak of it. Yes, it still pained him that it happened. She could hear it in his voice clearly. The two women he'd trusted with his life had done this to him. "Thank you for clearing that up for me. I hope it didn't hurt you recalling it. I had to know." Jesse said, touching his hand. He didn't pull away and her hand slipped inside of his. At least House still trusted her, Jesse thought. She watched House fill his wine glass as she continued to mull it over. The women he'd put his trust in had failed him, miserably. And her old friend Cuddy was one of them.

"Least I could do. And yes, you need to know what you're dealing with too." House took a healthy sip of wine. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Cause doesn't hinder my abilities." Jesse started to say, explaining her healing work.

"I meant me." Jesse stopped as House met her eyes. There was a look of such profound emptiness in them. "And yes, when it comes to this it's all about me. I can't…I used to run…I was in to sports. Those stairs are an effort for me now." House looked out the window, trying for a different angle than the one Jesse had become so used to seeing. "I can help you with a bag or two and carry the wine bottle. I can't dance with you. I can walk with you, but not very far. And as wonderful as it feels, I can't have you forever taking the pain away so we can have some normal quality time. I can't ask that of you. That's not the void in my life you fill. It isn't why I want you to stay." House insisted.

Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

"I would have never thought it was." Jesse squeezed his hand. House nodded, giving her a hint of a smile.

"There's more to me than that." House announced, perking up. Jesse hoped it wasn't an act. He seemed like he was trying so hard to recover from what he'd told her.

"I have seen this to be true. We are a lethal combination at the piano and the poker table." Jesse smiled.

"I'll never fail you at formal engagements." House grinned. They both laughed.

"Or an informal one for that fact. I think those who know us should back away slowly when they see us coming. I'm still not letting you play with the video equipment though." Jesse warned him, smiling.

"Too many careers to be ruined and too much money to be made. I liked that. You're quick. You put me in my place." House admitted.

"Yes, but I have yet to figure out how to keep you there."

"You'll have your work cut out for you if you ever try."

"Oh, I hope so."

"Are we about done with this? I've had enough." House said, motioning to the leftover food.

"Gone into storage as quick as a Tupperware lid or two. Give me a hand?" Jesse got up and House did as well. They had the table cleared and kitchen in order directly. And Jesse got her wish. House could help with the dishes, although she didn't press.

"Care to digest?" Jesse started for the living room.

"Where are you going?" House grabbed her hand and guided Jesse away from the sofa.

"What did you have in mind?" House pulled Jesse toward the front door.

"A surprise. Something new, Queenie." House announced, more than proud of himself.

"Oh really. And what might that be?" House led her onto the front porch and down the steps without another word. Jesse followed, watching the leg as House carefully descended the steps. Whatever he had planned, there were no more tussling or tickling matches, Jesse told herself. The last step was an effort but he hid it well. They were on level ground now so as long as he didn't push."

House fished for the car keys as he gently pushed Jesse against the back of the Rolls. "We're going to do something I bet you've never done before." House said, putting an arm around here and whispering in her ear. Jesse put her arms around him as he tossed his cane unceremoniously on the roof of the Rolls and kissed her. Jesse didn't get a chance to speak as his lips pressed against hers. She heard the key in the door as House's tongue danced over hers. Jesse melted as House paused long enough to whisper. "We're going to break this back seat in properly." Jesse laughed as House pushed her down onto the sofa sized back seat and lowered himself gently on top of her.

"House!" Jesse started giggling like a schoolgirl as House smothered her in kisses, easing her top over her head and tossing it on the back of the front seat.

"Backseat dalliances hold no interest for you? Interested now?" House's breath on her delicate ear sent chills to her toes. He nibbled his way down her delicate neck, the sensation and that of his beard brushing against her sensitive skin sent shivers through her. "Well?" House started tugging at her slacks, slipping her out of them.

"Yes." Jesse whispered with anticipation, watching House reach for his belt buckle.

"About time." Jesse reached for the buttons on his shirt. House took her hand, gently kissing it but pushing it away. He shook his head, giving her an evil grin. "Come here." He grabbed her around the waist and onto his lap as he leaned back in the seat. "Let's take you for a proper ride in this tank and show you what you've been missing." He pulled Jesse down on top of him and watched her expression change to sheer ecstasy as he buried himself inside of her. She started to move. House grabbed Jesse by the hips and held her fast. "Now that I have your undivided attention…" House pulled her close, nibbling at her naked flesh. Jesse started to push against him but he held her fast. "Sit." That word again, that always got a look from her. "You may be on top, but you are not in control of the situation my Mexican American Queenie." Jesse gave him a look. House was fighting down his own urges but he was determined to savor this moment. His billion-dollar beauty was naked in the back seat of her mobile sanctuary, naked and on top of him.

House drank in the sight of her, battling the urge to have his way with her and be done with it. Jesse raised an eyebrow. So he wanted a show or was it a show down…a battle of wills in the backseat. Okay… She started to put her arms around him, testing. House grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her arms behind her. "Tell me, tell me how much you want me. I want to hear you say it." Their eyes locked on to each other. Jesse started to smile, her tongue darting out of her mouth and slowly moistening her lips. She watched House's eyes follow her every move. He wanted her. As if there was any doubt. House gave her a little bounce, trying to coax it out of her. The wait was killing him. Those eyes, that smile, she was torturing him still. "Tell me you like getting naked in the back seat. I want to hear you…"Jesse gave an evil laugh as her smile grew. She threw her head back and arched her back; leaning backwards till her had rested on the front seat. Jesse gave an ecstatic sigh and suddenly clenched herself around House, knowing the effect it had to have on him. She heard him gasp.

"Por favor." Jesse purred, giving the word a few extra syllables. Her voice took on a musical quality as she sighed words in her native tongue that House had never expected to hear in either language. "Chingame, mi querido…por favor?" Jesse cooed, tightening around him again and again. House couldn't stand it. He let go of Jesse's wrists and pulled her toward him. Jesse's arms wrapped around him, as what House had hoped would take forever lasted no more than a few more moments. House thrust into her as Jesse found herself free to join in. Her teeth locked on to his earlobe as she continued her whisperings, unbuttoning his shirt. "Te adoro, mi precioso, mi querido…chingame…"

House arched against Jesse's warm body as she pressed against him. Locked in each other's embrace, they collapsed against one another as House fought to catch his breath. He stared at her wide-eyed as Jesse gave a delighted laugh. "You little…" House gasped as Jesse suddenly tightened around him again and bit his ear.

"Take care your words are soft and sweet for you may have to eat them later." Jesse whispered in his ear. The sensation of her warm breath, the sensation of what she was doing to him as Jesse tightened around him again and again…House felt a sensation he hadn't known in years as a second wave washed over him. Jesse dug in lightly with her fingernails, watching the lines she traced down his chest as House pushed into her again. Jesse pushed him against the back of the seat musically cooing in her native tongue again and again…"Quieren a chingame mi querido? Si…oh si…" Jesse purred like a cat in House's ear. Her nails dug in harder.

"Jesse…"

"Si?"

"Stop." House gasped. Her mouth locked onto his, tongues battling for bragging rights.

Jesse only shook her head when she finally let House have some air. House was half gasping, half laughing as Jesse finally stopped and wrapped her arms around him. His head rested on the back of the seat, his eyes staring at the ceiling as he finally caught a few normal breaths. Their eyes met. Jesse was smiling from ear to ear. House's wide-eyed stare was punctuated by several exaggerated blinks. "Proud of yourself?" He asked, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Aren't you? Jesse laughed. "Proud of yourself, I mean?" Her smile was exquisite. House's fingers reached up to trace the outline of her beautiful smile as Jesse kissed his fingers and pulled the tip of one into her mouth.

House nodded. "That smile…that's mine. I make you smile." He whispered, his breathing finally close to normal.

"Yes you do." Jesse whispered, kissing him again. "So, do I get an "A" in back seat dalliances?" Jesse asked as House burst into laughter. He kissed her, nodding.

Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

House was still trying to regain his composure as Jesse pulled on her clothes and fluffed her hair back into place. He watched her dress, grabbing at a piece of apparel here and there and giving her fits when he wouldn't let go. Jesse just looked at him and shook her head. "You are such a little boy at times." She snickered.

"I don't know. I think I prefer you naked in the back seat. Does that sound like a little boy to you?" House fussed as Jesse stopped and gave him an evil look.

"Want another go at it?" She dared him. House only laughed, his head resting on the back of the seat again. "Or did we get every thing 'straight' between us." She joked.

House sighed. "I think we have this behemoth properly broke in and christened."

"And what about you, mi querido?" Jesse started up again with the musical Mexican again and House laughed in spite of himself.

"You are positively evil. Demonic…" Jesse jumped on top of him and started bouncing up and down on the seat. "Possessed…carnivorous…nymphomaniac…" Jesse bounced again and again with each word, both of them laughing uncontrollably as House wrapped his arms around her making her stop. "Jesse…Jesse…" House brushed some more hair out of her face and kissed her. His lips were unbelievably gentle as he pulled her close. "Stop."

"Why, mi querido?" Jesse feigned a pout and House kissed her again.

"Because my heart is still pounding." He gave Jesse one of those comical looks that she found so priceless. Her lover…her clown…House was wonderful, genuine, one of a kind. What a shame he didn't think so most of the time. In time, Jesse thought. The man just needed a woman that wouldn't fail him for a change. She was trying desperately to rise to the occasion for him with each nudge he gave her.

"Actions speak louder than words." Jesse coyly said. "I thought I'd show you instead of tell you. Wasn't that better?"

"I'd say you got your point across. You did a fine job of telling. In two languages." House laughed. "You're very good at that." House said, almost to himself. "I liked it." His hand caressed her face. "Beautiful language…particularly the way you speak it. You can turn the accent off and on like that?"

"Both languages sound silly when spoken with the accent of the other." Jesse laughed.

House thought about it and nodded. His fingers traced the contours of her lips. "You make it sound like a fine piece of music.

"You like my music." Jesse kissed him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Jesse Amarantha, I haven't found anything about you not to like." House said, amazed at the very thought of it. They cuddled in the back seat for a while before House decided to move the party elsewhere. House helped Jesse out of the car and closed the door. He looked back at the expansive front porch. "We didn't get very far did we?" He laughed.

"No. And I should probably grab a sweater or something if we're going down and back again." Jesse hurried inside leaving House to recline against the car in the sunshine. He drank in the sight of the massive wooden structure with its golden accents. How could anyone have had all of this, and Jesse, and still wanted more. It gave him pause for thought, having Jesse.

It sunk in to House's wandering mind. He had Jesse. She was his. None of the bothersome words of possession had even come up but there was little doubt. She was his more than anyone else's in all the world. House smiled at the thought of it. Beautiful, intelligent, worldly…kind…that word lingered for a moment. She might busy herself giving the rest of the world no end of attitude, but the people she was closest to knew her kind and loving nature. House recalled that first meeting in the conservatory. Funny, sassy, but when she sang to him and spoke to him…House closed his eyes against the sunshine and remembered his schoolboy agitation as she walked up to him that day. She was right…such a little boy. He'd felt so awkward in her presence, and Jesse had removed that with a smile and extending her hand to him. She'd found him special from the first. House still wasn't sure how to handle that.

Women were such a mysterious but necessary evil. House still found himself out of place in the presence of some more than others. Jesse had been one of the worst and House hadn't realized it till she'd pulled out of the parking lot that day. He'd been so determined to have a shot at Jesse it hadn't occurred to him until he walked past the ducklings what a monumental coup he'd just managed. And she was nothing more than eye candy to an aging power hungry William Scheulling…

House was finalizing his personal assessment on what an ass William Scheulling must have been when Jesse came flying off the porch with a jacket tied around her shoulders. "All ready now are we?" House asked. Throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh yes. Let's see what we can do to entertain ourselves with the rest of the afternoon."

"Let's wander back down that way. We can take another look at your 'fertility circle,' little girl." House smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Jesse laughed and wandered that way beside him. "We can do that. If you think you're up to it?" Jesse dared him.

The look House gave her was positively evil. "I don't know. I'm kind of shy. You may have to pull that foreign language out of your bag of tricks and talk me into it…my 'cunning linguist'." House snarked.

Jesse shook her head, laughing. "You are so bad…so very, very, bad."

They took their time wandering toward the clearing. Jesse could tell House's leg was starting to ache but he never said a word about it, distracting himself by teasing Jesse and pointing out the odd boat or ship here and there. He was happy to prop himself against a tree when they finally found a place to settle in for a while.

He watched Jesse toss a few stray sticks and limbs from the clearing. "There will be more to clear if we come here for Beltane. There's always more, but I try to be mindful of it whenever I'm here." Jesse rambled on, wandering around the perimeter and getting a feel for things, as best House could ascertain. His curiosity started to get the better of him again.

"This Beltane you speak of, it's all about fertility and nature and all of that. I saw your list on the counter from earlier. Those are the others?"

"Yes, well most of the others. We'd discussed similarities to organized religion and I was listing our Sabbats and showing how the church has incorporated them into their own religion throughout the centuries; Yule for Christmas, Ostara for Easter, etc."

"When's the next shindig?"

Jesse laughed at his reference. "End of the month this year. We have a somewhat rare occurrence of two full moons in a month. We always celebrate the second one. That's where your everyday term 'once in a blue moon' comes from, by the way."

House raised his eyebrows. "I never would have thought…"

"Oh yes, many of our practices are a part of mainstream's everyday goings on."

"What's up and coming on the Wiccan party calendar?" House laughed.

"Summer Solstice is always a big one if the weather's nice. A few lesser ones sprinkle themselves throughout summer till September and then it's the big one, Samhain. You call it Halloween." Jesse glanced in House's direction for a touch of dramatic effect.

"Black cats and broomsticks." House grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"And all the trappings."

"And what is your biggest day of the year all about?"

"It's the Wiccan New Year's Eve. The God passes into the next world to be reborn again at Yule. We say Samhain Eve is when the veil between the worlds is thinnest."

"And what do your people do about this?"

"Celebrate, honor, and remember, most of all celebrate. Ours is a belief in reincarnation. Souls rest, reflect, renew, and return."

"Reduce, reuse, and recycle?" House laughed. Jesse gave him an evil look. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Jesse laughed. "You're so proud of yourself."

"I am." House puffed up and gloated a bit. "That's beside the point. So, that's all there is to your New Year's Eve?" House seemed a tad let down. "What's all the fuss about?"

Jesse did a tiny curtsy to signal a small performance coming. "Oh, no." she shook a finger and smiled. "Those are only the basics. There can be everything from bonfires to formal balls. Some of these gatherings border on mini-conventions and have seminars and conferences and all manner of demonstrations. But the more laid back gatherings are what I prefer. The bonfire would be about here." She walked to the center of the clearing and decided on some theatrics. "We light the bonfire and gather for circle, singing or chanting as we dance around the flames." Jesse did a slow twirl around her imaginary bonfire and continued. When we're ready to start, the High Priestess, that's me by the way, moves to the outside of the group and casts the ritual circle."

Jesse moved away from the center and did a small ceremonial demonstration. "First, ground and center." House watched, fascinated as she snapped her fingers in the same fashion when she did when she worked on his leg. "You draw in the energy and direct it to the boundary you wish to cast with wand or sword." She held out her delicate hand as if clutching one of the objects and did a slow walk around the bonfire. "I cast this circle that we may, honor our dead on this solemn day, and as the day becomes the night let this fire be our light…"

House couldn't resist. He had to get in on the act and at least ruffle her feathers. He eased himself upright from his leaning post against the tree and hobbled toward the circle to see what she might do. Jesse stopped in her tracks, raising the imaginary object to House's throat. He stopped, unsure of the look in her eyes. "Jesse?"

"When in circle, I am addressed as My Lady. Ritual circle is only for followers and those who believe…those who enter in perfect love and perfect trust. You must say this to enter, or you will not be allowed access. How do you enter the circle?"

"What's the secret password?" House leaned down and whispered in her ear. "My Lady?" He kissed her fingers and Jesse started laughing.

"You're no fun." Jesse feigned a pout and House wrapped an arm around her waist

"That's not what you said earlier." House wiggled his eyebrows at her and motioned toward the Rolls. "We'll save the secret handshake and so on for the card carrying members."

"Barbarian! Anyhow, that's the basics for circle and that's enough of that apparently."

"Yes it is. I much prefer Her Ladyship in this context." House pressed his lips to hers. "You can save the theatrics for your big night. I already told you, I prefer the real thing." House caressed her face, his hand sliding down to her jacket."

"That's part of the package, my warm lover. It's very real to me."

"I know. I know." House slipped the jacket from around her shoulders. "It's going to take some getting used to but I'll work on it." House kissed her again. He had no intention of letting another opportunity slip away. "I'm thinking from the 'barbarian' point of view there would be a much better way to allow me to experience the perks of your fertility circle." Jesse watched House toss the jacket carefully on the ground to provide him a seat. Without warning he took Jesse's hand and pulled her to the ground on top of him as he unceremoniously plopped down on the jacket.

Jesse laughed, tumbling into his embrace. "You're horrid."

"We covered that…several times. We're agreed. You love it, remember?" House slipped his hands underneath her top, caressing her breasts. Jesse threw her head back, drinking in the sensation of his expert touch as she perched atop him. Jesse's hands slid down his body, her touch arousing him even more. She watched House close his eyes and drink in the sensation of her as Jesse's hands caressed his body, moving lower.

"I remember..." House heard Jesse whisper as she undressed him. "Mi querido…"

Their surroundings watched over them as they made love. The rhythm of the water to the shore slowed their pace as House got his wish. He and Jesse enjoyed the perks of the fertility circle on a level he could relate to. And his beautiful High Priestess was more than able to express her pleasure…in two languages.

Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

They wandered back to the house by late afternoon and decided it was time for a nap before dinner. House awoke to find Jesse gone from his side again. He rose from a sound nap on the sofa, first glancing toward the kitchen. He was thankful to see the coffee pot was untouched. And where was she now. House scanned the lower floor. He started to get up and flinched. The pain was back, though it didn't seem as severe as usual. House wasn't taking any chances and popped several Vicodin. He wasn't about to spoil what had been one of the best days in memory. He leaned back on to the couch recalling the high points of their wonderful day together as the Vicodin kicked in.

House started to hear a faint sound or two from upstairs. He opened an eye and surveyed the stairs. They really weren't that bad. They certainly weren't steep. House eased himself off the couch and decided to try it without an audience. He found if he took his time and up one step at a time they were doable. As he neared the top he heard the sound of Jesse's voice, the musical quality even more apparent when she was speaking Spanish. She came into view as House had cleared all but the last few steps.

He hadn't noticed a computer in the far corner of the bedroom that morning. Jesse was online and chattering away as she typed into a messenger window. Then House heard another voice. This one was also speaking Spanish. And then the messenger window was filling up. She would stop and type for a while and then speak in to the microphone. House stood transfixed on the steps watching her fuss with the mike and a web cam as well. One or the other would cut out and she'd excuse herself for a moment from the oral conversation and wiggle the wires in their ports and fuss some more. There was laughter from both parties and something caught House's finely tuned musical ear. Their laughs were nearly identical. There was an eerie sameness in quality to their voices as well…Jesse and her brother.

House quietly wandered up a few more steps, leaning on the banister and watching as Jesse chattered and typed away. House couldn't understand a word. He found it odd that he didn't feel excluded though. There was happiness in her voice that was familiar to House. Her conversation with her brother could have easily been a conversation with House, other than the different language. He caught no hint of strain in their relationship. Things sounded social, friendly, they were having fun. House had no intention of interrupting and stood leaning on the banister for some time enjoying this foreign "music" to his ears.

There were a few words that were familiar to House that made him cringe though. At one point she was obviously telling them she had met someone. He heard the words doctor and Princeton Plainsboro, followed by his name. Something about music and school…she was telling them how they'd met. House felt a tinge of embarrassment hearing himself described. He understood a handful of words and could make out some that were similar in English. She found him very handsome, intelligent and funny. House suddenly felt like he was eavesdropping. He couldn't bring himself to interrupt and announce himself at this important part of the conversation or any other for that fact. Watching her in this private moment gave him such insight in to this woman that had stolen his heart. There was no doubt she would fight for them. She loved them.

And House listened to the tone of the conversation carefully. There was no anger at the mention of a new man in her life. If anything the conversation had become more animated and lighthearted. They were happy for her. The one on the web cam was teasing her about it. Jesse was laughing and giggling like a little girl.

House understood the word sex in most languages. Sex, yes. Excellent. Happy. She'd been happy for three days with Dr. House. House had to smile at the thought of that. There weren't too many people who could say they'd been happy with him for three whole days in his entire life. House already decided he liked the one on the web cam and then…difficult as it was to catch, House heard it…"Dr. House is a very good man for being so good to their baby sister. Good for Jesse."

House caught himself looking away from the conversation. They didn't know him, except through Jesse's eyes. House thought for a moment as he stared at the floor, then remembered Jesse had admonished him for that earlier. Through Jesse's eyes he was everything she could want. House looked back at his beautiful companion and the face on the monitor smiling at her. He would have to step lightly in the presence of her family. They already thought highly of him because of her words. But Jesse wouldn't have said that of him if House hadn't given her that part of himself. House looked away again, fixing on some point at the bottom of the landing. He had given her his best, at least the best he could give her so far. He'd almost ruined things earlier that afternoon. He made a promise to himself that wouldn't happen again unless it was absolutely necessary.

While House was lost in thought, Jesse had excused herself from the conversation for a drink. House realized it was silent and looked up to find Jesse staring at him from the chair. She had an odd smile on her face. "Awake so soon?" She whispered, once she was up and away from the monitor.

Jesse leaned on the banister from the other side. House nodded. "About half. It was too far to go back down and I didn't want to interrupt." House tried to explain. Jesse leaned over the banister and kissed him and House knew everything was right in her world. It's not like he was eavesdropping, not really.

"I'm going downstairs for some water. Want me to bring you anything?" House shook his head. "Make yourself comfy. I'll beg off when I get back." Jesse told him and she was down the stairs before he could answer.

House made his way to the bed and sat down. He stared at the monitor watching Jesse's brother light a cigarette and lean back in his chair. House could only wonder at the resemblance, their eyes had the same hypnotic effect; her brother's hair was quite long as well. House wondered for a moment about their parents. One or both must have been quite good looking. Jesse was back too soon. She padded up the steps in her bare feet. House never heard her coming and she stopped short of the last few steps, watching House stare at this stranger from so far away. What must he be thinking?

Jesse gave House a peck on the cheek and eased herself back into her chair. Her brother was sorry to hear of her going so soon but good byes were said, some typed, and she managed to sign off in short order. House heard his name mentioned a time or two more before she turned off the messenger windows.

"One of your brothers?" House asked, pointing at the blank screen. Jesse nodded. "I heard my name mentioned."

"Yes you did." Jesse sounded embarrassed. "What else did you hear?"

"Not much that I understood. I should be brushing up on my Spanish?"

"They speak English."

"But not when you're together."

"My mother was very strict. We could plot and plan behind her back when we stuck to our mother tongue. She traveled the world. Our father and governesses raised us. What you call Spanish would only give you the basics. We are Mexican. That is what we speak. There is a difference. And we enjoy speaking it together. Memories."

"How did you get separated? You say you're an American girl. You were raised here?"

Jesse shook her head. "We were raised everywhere. We were here a lot when our mother was stationed in Fort Dix and for a time we were herded between here and Washington as she climbed up the government ladder. My father was content with the traveling for a time but he grew homesick for Mexico. Mother didn't want us raised there but at one point he insisted as she became more involved with her work and less so with family. We were sent for. My brothers were happy to stay there. I was not. Mexico has many beautiful things to offer. I enjoy visiting. It is not home for me."

"You talk to them. You said…"House stopped for a second, trying to recall her words.

"I don't keep up on their business adventures. We do keep up with one another. Most Sunday evenings we get online and talk. You were sleeping so soundly. I thought I could look them up early and squeeze our quality time in before you woke up. House, don't try to keep me from them."

"I wouldn't. I'm not. I'm curious. They must be curious too. I heard my name." House tried again.

"They wondered what I was doing here…the last time there were much different circumstances. They were worried. So I laid their fears to rest once and for all."

"You were bragging?" House asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"I was telling." Jesse was quick to correct. "I told them I wasn't here all by myself. That's what they were worrying about. I told them I met someone, we wanted to get away from all the outside interferences and I suggested we spend the day here. And here we were and you were napping and they had all manner of questions. We covered most of them, I think."

"They'll be wanting a shotgun wedding?" House laughed.

"No. They know better. They've no room to talk on that subject and encouraged me for many years to be done with William. They would be happiest with me free to be myself these days. That's all any of us want for each other. We've each tallied our lists of personal tragedies and managed to stick together through all of them. The miles may separate, but the family ties remain intact. You're an only child aren't you?" Jesse asked. House nodded. "You wouldn't understand then. I'm sorry." House said nothing.

"Nothing to be sorry for." House dismissed it. Jesse sat down on the bed beside him.

"No one to share things with all these years? It must get terribly lonely."

"Wilson's a good friend. We have fun torturing each other when things don't go well."

"Sounds grand." Jesse laughed. "You do seem to get on well from what I saw at the party that night." House nodded.

"We do. I like being alone for the most part anyhow." House added, trying to sound like he meant it. Jesse gave him a look.

"I can tell."

"I do. People annoy me for the most part. I know you feel the same way." He argued.

"A lot of the time about a lot of the people. But it's always nice to have your personal peeps around when you need to regroup or compare notes." House laughed at the Internet term. "Everyone needs their own little tribe to call their own."

"I'm a tribe of one." House announced, seemingly proud of his independent status, but he could feel Jesse's eyes on him. He glanced in her direction. Jesse smiled at him and nodded. "Maybe one and a half as of Friday night." He kissed Jesse's hand after thinking about it for a bit. Jesse stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You." House raised an eyebrow. "What's the secret password for full access, O great tribal leader?" Jesse giggled. House pushed Jesse down on the bed, kissing her amid her squeals of delight.

Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

The evening settled in with a fine display of colors across the water. Supper was more of Jesse's beloved "food in a bag." House had to admit he'd discovered something new. This one was Yankee Pot Roast and House sat one of the kitchen barstools and gave Jesse no end of grief as she checked and double-checked directions. "If the wine bottles and breadsticks had directions you'd die of starvation before you were finished." House snarked. Jesse rattled back at him about the difference between a delicious hot meal and food the consistency of rubber.

House glanced at the counter top while Jesse pulled out silverware and plates. "So what was the rest of this you wrote down this morning? I recognize the Beltane after our discussion earlier…"

"What is it across from?" Jesse was under the sink getting out dish soap and readying for the next mess.

"May Day."

Jesse wandered over to the counter and gave House her "teacher expression" as best she could without laughing. "Can you discern a correlation between these two?" House nodded, grinning. "Then the rest of the chart should be self-explanatory I should think?"

"Aw but Teach…" House whined, "I want private lessons." House put his arms around Jesse. "I need special tutoring, remember?" House laid it on thick. Jesse gave him a look of mock disapproval.

"I would think you'd have the basics down by now, but we can do a refresher course later if it's that important to you." Jesse said acting like it wasn't that big a deal.

"Oh it is. It should be for you too." House started nibbling on her neck. "After all," House nibbled his way down to her shoulder through her top and Jesse felt a shiver of goose bumps wash over her. "I'm the teacher's pet, remember?" House's warm breath and scruff tickled their way back up her neck. Jesse was starting to squirm. House started to laugh. "You're so predictable." He snickered. Without warning Jesse turned her head and locked on to his neck with her teeth, not hard, but tight enough that he wasn't getting away.

"Say it isn't so." She whispered through lightly clenched teeth. The pressure and her warm breath on his skin had a similar effect on House. House started to laugh and Jesse clamped down several more times for added effect.

"Toothy wench." House snarked, smacking Jesse on her behind.

"School boy with aspirations." Jesse whispered in his ear, following it up with a short, soft breath that left him with his share of goose bumps as well. Jesse seized the moment and wriggled free of his grasp. "Supper's about ready."

"I was working on dessert." House teased.

"Well dessert's working on supper!" Jesse snarked, inspecting the wine bottles. House burst into laughter. Jesse turned and gave him a look, handing him the wine bottle and corkscrew. "And 'dessert' will be much sweeter if you would be kind enough to open that and put it on the table." Jesse directed as she took the lid off dinner and sprinkled a number of seasonings on it. House watched her tinkering with the food as he opened the bottle and set it on the table. She handed House the dishes with silverware on top next. "Places." Was all she said, going back to the counter for their food. She fluffed the pot roast around in the bowl to make sure the seasonings had evenly mixed, and watched House out the corner of her eye. He could do a lot more than he gave himself credit for, Jesse thought as she carried the food to the table. Why did he insist on being so hard on himself, Jesse wondered. House even took the larger bowl from Jesse as she neared the table. She had only to set down the breadsticks and supper was good to go.

Supper was every bit as fun as lunch. House realized something as he watched and laughed with this entertaining creature across the table from him. Food was fun for Jesse. All but the most basic preparation was a mystery to her, but it was fun. She ate in bed because there hadn't been a playmate to share and laugh with in a very long time. There was bed, work, and shopping, and that was it. With someone beside her she was comfortable and happy in the kitchen and dining room. House remembered earlier, thinking about what his weekend would have been like without Jesse. A smile came to him as he realized her weekend wouldn't have been much better. They fit well together, House thought, these two puzzle pieces that didn't seem to fit well anywhere else.

"What's that all about?" Jesse asked. House fussed with the last of his food and shook his head. "You were grinning about something." Jesse teased.

"I was thinking." Was all he would say. Jesse didn't push. Wherever the smile came from, House seemed content there. The evening was winding down and content was a good place to be. Jesse started clearing away some of the dishes and was surprised to see House set a few more in the sink as she was running the water. His free hand slipped under her hair and caressed her shoulders. "Thank you for supper."

"Thank you for helping." Jesse felt his breath on the nape of her neck, his scruff tickling its way not far behind. "After I get done…I don't like leaving a mess."

"Spend the last of the evening outside?" House asked, still rubbing her shoulders. His hand slipped slowly down her back.

"If you like. This won't take long."

"Meet you upstairs?" House saw her hesitate for a moment. "It's not a problem. I've got a head start." He kissed the top of her head and Jesse turned around, drying her hands with a towel and put her arms around him.

"We can stay down here." House pressed his lips to Jesse's before she could finish.

He shook his head. "I'll see you when you get done." Jesse started to speak and House kissed her again. "I won't have you fussing over me." His eyes met Jesse's and she nodded without hesitation. That topic was not open for discussion.

"I'll be up in a bit." Jesse went back to her work and listened as House slowly made his way up the stairs. She cleared the table and finished the dishes, listening for his cane on the steps. She kept a careful count as she wiped down the table and countertop, watching her lengthy dissertation disappear under the dishcloth. Jesse took her time with the dishes and readied the coffee pot for morning, listening for the hauntingly familiar sound on the steps. She set the coffee pot timer after trying to guess how early was too early for House. No matter, Jesse knew he wouldn't complain. She didn't hear the sound of his cane anymore as she pulled some waffles out of the freezer. Jesse turned the lights down and headed upstairs.

She saw no sign of House and then she felt a soft breeze. The sliding glass door was open. Jesse decided not to be hot on his heels. Give House a few minutes to regroup.

Why men had to be so difficult, Jesse pondered the issue as she slipped on a sweater from her closet and decided to turn the CD player on for a little background noise. She flipped through some of her homemade favorite collections and popped them in. They even had similar tastes in music, Jesse thought, smiling at some of her selections. House wouldn't complain about a few if he didn't recognize them anyhow. Maybe later, Jesse smiled to herself, once he got used to…Jesse stopped. Time would tell.

She peeked her head out the door and found House stretched out in the glider with his feet propped up on the table. "You look comfy."

"Getting there. Nice touch…the music."

"Want me to turn it up or down…"

"I want you to come out here and sit." Jesse stifled a laugh. That word again…House was going to make it his personal mission to slow her down. She took a moment to light the candles on the railings and the mini fire ring that sat atop its brick pedestal in the corner. The balcony took on a haunting glow of antiquity as Jesse plopped down beside him, folding her legs up in the seat. House gave her an odd look.

"Mine don't reach that far." She laughed, pointing to House's feet on the table. House hooked his cane under the edge of the table and pulled. "My hero." She cooed, stretching out beside him.

House put an arm around her settling in for the evening. "This is nice…Beautiful." It was a word that he rarely used, but the only one that came to mind as House surveyed his surroundings.

"Peaceful. Welcome change from the city. I like my peace and quiet in the evening."

"And you close the club every night?"

"This is evening. That is night and the wee hours of the next day. This is my quiet time. You don't prefer a little peace and quiet somewhere toward the end of your day?"

"I do. I rarely get it. Phone calls. Visitors." House winced at the thought of it. He felt Jesse snuggle in a little closer.

"Enjoy." She said, her arm sweeping out to the horizon. "We can come back here whenever you want."

"I'll keep that in mind. A getaway once in a while wouldn't be a bad thing." They sat in silence for a long while drinking in the scenery as it changed with the setting sun. There was such an air of peace and tranquility that to move seemed sacrilege. House leaned his head back, staring up at the last fading light of day. He listened to the music as it drifted through the screen door. "You're a Van Morrison fan."

"I like a lot of his music. I put the quieter tunes upstairs for winding down my day." House idly rubbed Jesse's arm and kissed the top of her head. Jesse didn't move. House could only imagine what thoughts must be going through her mind. How many evenings she sat here alone, staring at sea, sorting out her thoughts and what life had done to her.

"Did you have a good first day back?" House asked. Jesse nodded.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

"Thank you for bringing me with you." House laughed. "We survived a whole day together. I only got on your nerves once or twice." He sounded so proud of himself.

"Sorry you were having an off day." Jesse looked up at him and smiled. "I must have been too. I think I only got on yours once or twice."

"We're tied." House announced.

"This is a contest?" Jesse asked. House shook his head. He stopped. The music caught his attention.

"I've heard that one…not often." He was trying to recall…

"Into the Mystic", listen..." Jesse put a finger to her lips. "The lyrics bring to mind two old souls finding one another on familiar ground. The sea…the sound of the foghorn drew them together." She whispered. He listened carefully as Jesse sang along quietly. "Let your soul and spirit fly into the mystic…and I want to rock your gypsy soul, just like way back in the days of old…and together we will flow into the mystic…" House looked down at Jesse, smiling as she sang to him, her voice whispering over the lyrics. House listened, smiling as Jesse's metaphorical perspective registered. He'd never thought of it in more than a present day dimension until Jesse's whispers brought her interpretation to something more than his ears.

House wrapped his arms around Jesse and pulled her across his lap as her magical song neared its end. He leaned Jesse against his chest and kissed her. She melted into his arms as the next one started. House stopped and looked down at the beauty in his arms. She could tell he'd never heard it before. "Tell me...your version." He whispered.

"These are the days." Her voice was a soft, sad whisper. "It speaks for itself." House listened as Jesse wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. The lyrics and melody were mesmerizing, beautiful. "There is no past, there is no future, there's only here, there's only now…your smiling face, your gracious presence …"Every line grasped joy and sorrow and held it up for a closer listen.

House closed his eyes, drinking in the painful beauty that poured softly from the stereo into the night. "These are the days of the endless dancing and the long walks on a summer night. These are the days of the true romancing when I'm holding you oh so tight." House glanced down and saw her smiling up at him. "Jesse…" he whispered, his lips pressing softly against hers as the serenade continued. Jesse eased herself gently across House's lap till she was sitting astride him. He pulled her close as their arms wrapped around one another. House drank in the sight of her in the candlelight and wondered for a moment what he could have done to deserve such a prize.

"…These are the days that we must savor and we must enjoy as we can…These are the days that will last forever you've got to hold them in your heart…" The music and the beauty in his arms were overwhelming. Jesse kissed him, running her fingers through his hair as House closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He felt Jesse's hands move over him like a drink of water, refreshing, exhilarating, as her kisses and soft nibbles danced slowly down the sides of his neck. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, more kisses dancing across his chest as his hands glided over her soft skin under her top. His fingers brushed over her breasts, teasing her, enticing a soft moan from her lips as she kissed him again.

They made love as the flickering candlelight overtook the last light of dusk. House was completely mesmerized by Jesse. He stared up at her through half closed eyes as she danced over him with agonizing slowness until they were exhausted and lay wrapped in one another's arms. House's hands moved over Jesse as she smiled up at him. He stroked her hair, and caressed her face as the glider gently rocked back and forth. House was lost in Jesse's passion and beauty. And he didn't mind it one bit. As the night air grew cooler they wandered into the bedroom undressing one another and settling in for the night. House wrapped himself around her, closing his eyes and dreading the thought of Monday morning bringing an end to this day. But there would be more. House swore to himself for both of them as sleep finally came to him. "Walk away from this? Never, House thought, pulling Jesse closer as she stirred in his arms. Never."

Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Morning crept through the windows slowly. House woke up to find Jesse gone again. He was getting used to it. She couldn't stay put to save her life, House thought as he stretched out and reached for his Vicodin on the nightstand. He didn't feel the need to hide it anymore. And Jesse didn't seem to mind. House wandered into the bathroom for some water and the morning leak. No Jesse. She must be in the coffee already. House winced at the thought of it, but a smile came to him soon enough. Maybe if he went back to bed he could get in another hour or so and she'd be over her "peak" by the time he got downstairs. House wandered out of the bathroom and the sunrise caught his attention. It was a beautiful morning. Then something else caught his eye…Jesse was down by the pier. House stood at the window watching as she was stretching and bending…taking a morning run maybe?

House lingered at the window watching Jesse in this unguarded moment. House's curiosity got the better of him. Was she a jogger or a runner? House watched as she messed with her Ipod. She had fits with electronic equipment, House decided, smiling as she tapped on it a couple of times as if she was trying to wake it up. House waited patiently mumbling to himself. "Come on Queenie, I want to go back to bed. What are you up to at this hour of the morning?"

House was just about to give up when Jesse went in to a series of slow methodical yoga positions he recognized. There were some others he was unfamiliar with but they caught his attention. From the physician's point of view it looked like she was taking extra care to make sure her upper back and neck were well limbered up. House got the impression this wasn't a runner's warm up and leaned against the window frame. So how does Queenie greet the morning when no one is around and she's feeling inspired?

Suddenly Jesse broke into a beautiful dance along the shoreline. Somewhere between ballet and modern dance, she glided and twirled along the shore with the grace and elegance of a trained ballerina. House could only watch in awe as she glided in the sand. All thought of sleep left him as he watched her performance meant for absolutely no one.

It was a short but lovely routine. It couldn't have been more than one or two songs that inspired such grace and beauty. House stood transfixed in the window gazing from the second story. As Jesse incorporated her stretches and pauses into her morning exercise, she saw House through the window. A smile came to her as she continued. So, she could even hold his sleepy attention first thing in the morning. Maybe just a little more flourish as "Tiny Dancer" came to an end for her biggest fan. Jesse finished, never letting on that she saw him and did her brief cool down afterward. A few elegant stretches using the pier as a dance bar and she was done. House wandered back to bed as he saw her heading up the drive. It was probably too late for a last minute cat nap, but he'd try. It had been worth it, House thought as he drifted back to sleep.

Jesse made minimal noise as she crept back inside. He wasn't making any sounds from upstairs. Let him sleep, Jesse thought. If he'd gone back to bed it was for the best. Two cups of coffee and she seemed almost intolerable even to herself. Maybe the morning aerobics and a shower would take the edge off before breakfast. She glanced around downstairs; everything was ready for breakfast whenever he did get up. Time for that shower before seeing if her warm lover was ready to rise and shine.

House was already asleep when she wandered upstairs. Jesse felt amazingly good when she stepped out of the shower and readied for her first attempt at an early Monday in how long she couldn't remember. And House was sound asleep when she wandered out of the bathroom wrapped in an oversized towel. Jesse kissed him on the cheek. House stirred a little. "Breakfast whenever you're so inclined, my warm lover." Jesse whispered.

It surprised her when House patted the bed and motioned for her to lie down beside him for a bit. She snuggled against him, his scruff scratching a happy good morning in the side of her neck. "Breakfast in bed?" he whispered in her ear.

"Thought you didn't like that?"

"Perfectly alright if you're on the menu." House wrapped his arm over her and pulled her close. Jesse started laughing as House's scruff tickled its way along her shoulder.

"Not ready for food yet I take it?" House shook his head, his whiskers making Jesse laugh even more.

"Just a snack…" House laughed rolling her over to face him. "You looked beautiful out there this morning."

"You were watching, for how long?" Jesse asked.

"Awhile…turned me on." Jesse gave him a look. "I woke up and you were gone again. I went looking. Then I saw you outside…what's that song…"Tiny Dancer in the sand…" House whispered in Jesse's ear. She gave him a wide-eyed look. "What?"

"That's what I was dancing to! You're psychic!" Jesse laughed, kissing him on the nose.

House smiled. "Psychotic is more like it."

"Oh stop."

"Make me." House pulled the blankets over them and threw the towel out from under.

After a quick catnap Jesse finally coaxed House downstairs for some breakfast. There was plenty of coffee left and House bit his tongue when she poured one last cup. "I can drop you at work. I've things to do in town before I get back to the club and see how they fared yesterday."

House thought about it and nodded. "I get to drive." Jesse rolled her eyes and nodded. He was such a little boy at times. House took his time readying to leave. Jesse marveled at how little he cared for his schedule but said nothing. On their way out, House stopped to take a long look at the inside before leaving. Jesse put her arm around him.

"We'll be back soon enough. Promise." Jesse smiled up at him. House kissed her.

"I'm going to hold you to that. You'll have a better handle on my schedule than I do."

House laughed.

The drive didn't seem long enough. Jesse fiddled with the radio while House pointed out that going to work late had the advantage of never having to deal with rush hour traffic. "You don't have to justify your actions to me, my warm lover. It must be very hard for you at times. The successes very rewarding and the bad days…"

"That's why I have flunkies." House bragged.

"Do you like your flunkies?"

"No. I'm an equal opportunity employer. I hate all of them." Jesse laughed and gave him a look.

"Bosses too?"

"I don't handle authority well." House gave her one of "those" looks. Jesse giggled.

"I bet you don't. Cuddy gives you a lot of grief?"

"Sometimes. We manage…to irritate one another more often than not." Jesse snickered, smiling. "Keeps things interesting. I may be one of the hospitals main attractions, but I'm not what you'd call the big jewel in their crown. I'm the one who gets things done."

Their conversation continued without many breaks for the length of the drive. Jesse adored House's comedic take on the board of directors to Wilson the boy wonder and Cuddy. Jesse laughed most of the way to Princeton wondering what he must be like on airplanes and boats where alcohol was encouraged.

They pulled in to the PPTH parking lot. House wasn't thinking about the car or the time…casually pulling into his parking spot. Jesse nodded her approval. "Excellent location."

"You ought to see the things a guy's got to do to hang on to a parking spot like this." Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Long story…I'll see you tonight?"

"You know where to find me."

Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

"Looking forward to it." House kissed her and started to get out of the car. He never saw Cuddy exiting the building. Cuddy's jaw dropped when she saw House stepping out of the Silver Rolls-Royce. She glanced at her watch, raised and eyebrow and waited for him to turn around. She'd had enough of House setting his own hours. But pulling up in William's car only added fuel to the fire.

"Well, I see you obviously didn't think you needed to be on time again. Some of us are finally managing a break for lunch!" Cuddy glared at House. "Looks like you've already impressed Antha out of her car keys. I can only imagine how you did that!" House was standing directly in front of the car door and Cuddy didn't see Jesse. The car windows were open. Jesse didn't move, listening to Cuddy berate him. She raised an eyebrow.

"You recognize the car?" House didn't miss a beat. "I wonder why that is? Care to check out the back seat and recall what must be some fond memories of the dead?"

"House, don't even start!" Cuddy waved a finger at him striding across the parking lot in his direction. He made a face in protest. He knew Jesse was listening, damn!

"Your game, your rules? You're the only one that can get bitchy? Oh, that's right, you're the boss." House snarked, hanging his head in mock shame.

Jesse seized the moment and stepped out of the passenger door. House heard the other car door and turned around to see Jesse smiling at Cuddy as she walked around to House's side of the car. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." Jesse hissed from between her smiling lips as Cuddy froze. "Cuddy's only keeper of the keys, aren't you my dear?" House had never heard this tone of voice from Jesse. The arrogance, the anger, House could only glance back and forth between the two women as Jesse leaned against the car beside of House. If only he could see behind those sunglasses that hid too well what must be the look of death. House had to fight a smile down. Ugly was about to occur.

"Antha, I don't know what grandiose story he fed you but House is nothing more than an employee of this hospital." Cuddy stepped forward gingerly. House said nothing but his eyes widened. Cuddy wasn't backing down, but she wasn't diving in either. His eyes were the only thing that moved, back and forth, at the two big cats squaring off in the parking lot. Over him, House thought? No, this was an old battle, unfinished, but House thought it was about to be. And this was far too good to miss. He held his ground.

"And you are nothing more than an employee of this hospital as well. And I could own it with a pen stroke." Jesse didn't flinch and she didn't wait for a response. "Therefore I'll thank you to retract the claws and the fangs, meager as they may be. Keep them in check with the rest of your miserable self or I'll have them removed, permanently."

"Along with the rest of my 'miserable self'?" Cuddy asked, her tone of voice lessening considerably. House could only watch as Cuddy's voice betrayed her brave facade. Jesse closed in for the verbal kill with perfected ease. The only movement he could detect from his calm collected beauty was the tiny circling of her index finger on the face of the pentacle ring on her wedding finger.

"I believe you were going to lunch?" Jesse smiled. "Be off with you and don't choke." Cuddy glared at House as she stood her ground. "And I trust this won't be an issue with any of the other 'employees' in this hospital when you get back either." Jesse said, her voice not changing as House watched the color drain from Cuddy's face. "This is not your personal playground…not anymore." Jesse's voice didn't falter. House was transfixed by the show. He'd rarely witnessed a war of words on this level.

"You think you can just fly in here on your broomstick and push people around…" Cuddy demanded, egging her on. She wanted House to see Jesse at her best. But the wisdom that comes with age had sharpened Jesse's tongue over the years.

"I think that you should be grateful your benefactress is merciful. I think you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you. And I think you had better leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself than you already are." Jesse warned. House was enthralled.

"Or what?" Cuddy demanded, glancing at House. "Why don't you show him what you're capable of? You obviously reeled him in, House has always been an easy catch." Cuddy shot House an angry glare. "Slipping a little in your old age, Antha? Don't quite have him in the boat yet?" Cuddy challenged. Jesse had seen enough.

"I don't need to play little girl games to impress a man. I never did." She smiled.

"And that's why William was such a faithful husband?" Cuddy snapped.

"That's why he always came back to his Queenie when he was done sampling the serfdom…you miserable excuse for a peasant whore!" The smile on Jesse's lips was nothing short of heinous as she spat the scathing insult. She'd verbally cut Cuddy off at the knees. Cuddy was speechless. House was impressed. What a woman.

House wanted to jump in and say something clever. It was killing him. But he knew better. This was definitely one on one in a battle he best stay out of. And it was over anyhow. Cuddy opened her mouth to speak but Jesse never gave her the chance, continuing her artful rant against William's ex-lover. House could only stare in shock.

"Your office attire is a billboard in poor taste." Cuddy turned to leave. She was near tears. House had seen that look before. "Your makeup still screams genuine American tramp. And the simple fact that you never landed any catch you laid speaks of your inability to hold on to anything but empty hopes." House felt a tinge of sorrow for his boss. But he knew better…silence; in this instant was the safe choice as Jesse continued verbally hounding Cuddy as she nervously fumbled with her keys. "I hope you have a pleasant lunch. Don't choke." Jesse casually reminded as Cuddy started her car and sped out of the parking lot.

House continued to stare at the remaining contender, victorious and with no reaction whatsoever. "Don't…choke on your food." Jesse hissed, her voice a whisper.

House watched his champion of words light a cigarette and casually take a healthy drag. House took it gently from Jesse's fingers and stole a quick hit before handing it back to her. "So…" House began, trying to lighten the mood. "Was it good for you too?" Jesse burst in to laughter, nodding her head. "House stared at her somewhere between awed and amazed. "I've watched some excellent porn over the years that didn't excite me that much!" House rattled on, hoping to keep her laughing, calm her down.

"Sorry you were so easily amused until now. Apparently you needed some more challenging viewing habits." Jesse continued to laugh, taking a sweeping bow.

"And you say I'm a horror?" House gazed at Jesse from the corner of his eye as they both leaned against the car, neither moving. They both seemed so relaxed, almost peaceful, though for different reasons.

"Voice of experience speaking." Jesse handed House her cigarette, which he'd been eyeing greedily. "Case in point." Jesse said, motioning to where Cuddy had been standing. "Wonder if she'll remember her manners when she gets back."

"I can handle myself." House assured her. He didn't need help handling the Cuddy.

"Never said you couldn't. Never doubted it after our first meeting. If I had you wouldn't be here." House passed the cigarette back. Jesse smiled up at him.

"I impressed you that much?" House was genuinely shocked, and quite proud of himself.

"Yes you did, my warm lover. You've got balls." Jesse laughed. "I like that." House kissed her. "I like that too." Jesse reached up and kissed him back. "Are we done with this or would you like to share another?" Jesse asked, taking a last hit off of what was left of their cigarette.

"I'm done. So are you. Bad for us." House said, trying to sound official while making a face that was anything but. Jesse shook her head. "Bad…we bad!" He winked.

"Horror…absolute." She laughed.

"The mistress has spoken." House announced, proud of what he felt were praises in his snarky world. His woman thought he was cool. He'd have to think on that later. House glanced at the hospital doors. "Suppose I ought to leave on a high note."

"Haven't hit a low one yet. I hope you have a good day." House kissed her good-bye.

"I know you already have. You'll be smiling about that little coup all day."

Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

House was only half right. He already found himself snickering about the showdown in the parking lot on his way through the lobby. It added fuel to his day starting with his entrance. House ran into Wilson at the front desk. Wilson was also on his way out to lunch. "How was your weekend?" Wilson asked.

House nodded, smiling at the memory of it. Wilson was waiting for more. House wasn't sure he wanted to share any of it. "It was great." Was all he would say.

"Did you get the chance to fill in those blanks you wanted? I covered for you yesterday like you asked. I'm hoping it wasn't for nothing." Wilson added.

"House glanced at him over the top of his messages. "It wasn't. Thanks." Was all House would say as he walked away. He knew Wilson would drag details out of him soon enough. Made it more fun for both of them when Wilson had to work for it, House thought as he headed for the elevator.

House watched Wilson head for his car. He was going to lunch too, with Cuddy maybe? That ought to be interesting. The elevator doors closed. Maybe House would have to work for information himself? Fun and games after lunch, how fortunate!

House smiled as he hobbled to the back of the elevator. The cursory glances of strangers and associates didn't bother him this morning. He didn't seem to notice, or care. House leaned against the back wall grinning to himself. Queenie, what a woman…his woman.

House could see all present and accounted for through the glass wall as he swaggered in to his office. The ducklings were working on a case, sifting through test results. "Well, look who finally decided to show up for work today." Chase said, leaning back in his chair for a moment's break.

"Traffic left a little to be desired. I was out of town." House said, easing himself into his chair. "Everything under control or did you mange to screw something up in my absence?"

"Everything's fine. First set of test results…process of elimination." Cameron said, glancing over her wire frames at House. House watched his study group banter back and forth about possibilities and procedures until he finally tapped on the desk with his cane.

They looked up simultaneously. "So is anyone going to fill me in? You're quiet this morning, Foreman? Rough weekend?" Foreman shook his head in disapproval, disregarding House's morning cattiness.

"Everything's under control." Foreman assured him.

House gave a half nod of approval and made his way to the coffee pot. Something was wrong…he watched them from the corner of his eye as he poured a cup of coffee. "Okay, why is everyone so quiet this morning?" House towered over them and demanded. He watched them exchange glances. No one wanted to speak. House thumped his cane against the wall to get their attention. "Not everyone at once."

"Cuddy was looking for you." Cameron volunteered after furtive glances with the others.

"She found me…and?" House watched a series of confused looks exchanged. House set the coffee down and banged his cane off the wall. "What?" He demanded, watching them flinch. "Now that I have your attention, may I remind you that this is my office and when I ask a question I expect an answer?"

"Cuddy wasn't happy to see you weren't in yet." Chase glared at House. We got b!tched at because of you as usual, that's all."

"You were in here doing your job and she threw a fit." House had to suppress his laughter. So they were sitting there pouting, licking their wounds. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much." Cameron said, her voice nonchalant as ever. "And when she found you?" Cameron glanced up at him hoping justice had been done.

House had to think for a moment. His silence brought stares of curiosity. "It only came up in passing." House took a drink of his coffee.

"So we get yelled at and you get off with a slap on the wrist?" Chase shook his head. The others shifted nervously in their seats.

House smiled. "Oh that's it! You were hoping I'd come in dragging what was left of my ss after she chewed the remainder off. Sorry to disappoint you." House took another sip of coffee as he made it back to his desk and sat down. There was a smug look of satisfaction on his face. But Cuddy would be back…after lunch. House was careful not to let on. "Anything else bothering anyone before we get to work?"

"We have already gotten to work." Chase pointed out. "You just arrived to save the day and take the bow." He went back to his paperwork.

"I'm happy you finally understand my job description." Was all House said. He watched them banter back and forth a myriad of options and arguments as they went through the process he'd taught them. Agreed on several points, they rose to leave. "Let me know when you need me." House snarked as they left. Foreman was the last one out the door, hesitating at the last moment. "Anything I need to know?" House asked.

"We were getting some coffee after Cuddy left. The three of you had an audience. Cameron was glancing out the window and saw the Rolls pull in to your spot."

"And?" House asked. Foreman shook his head. "Out with it." He demanded.

"She leaves here with murder on her mind and you waltz in without a care in the world. What happened?" Foreman asked. House didn't think it was Foreman's business, but House was wondering himself. Cuddy walked out the door looking for a fight and found it?

"My squeeze has more teeth than my boss." House shrugged. Foreman laughed, walked over to his boss and shook House's hand, 'hood' style. House went through the motions, staring at Foreman with a 'what the' look in his eyes.

"Jesse's called a 'beeyotch' in this day and age old man. Congratulations. Welcome to the twenty-first century." Foreman laughed again and walked out the door, leaving House to wonder what the he!! he'd just experienced.

Wilson walked into the restaurant to find Cuddy downing what he hoped was her first glass of wine. It disappeared as he eased into the booth across from her. "Thirsty?" he asked. Cuddy shook her head. "It didn't go well with House? Your little talk you were threatening to have? I ran into him right after you left and he didn't seem too upset."

"What did he say?" Cuddy asked nervously. Wilson shrugged. Best to leave out any mention of getting House out of further hours at the hospital.

"Didn't mention it." Cuddy seemed distracted and reached for the menu. "Is everything okay, Lisa?"

"No, everything is not okay." She didn't say anything else for a while. Wilson gave her some space and busied himself with the menu as well. When she was ready, Wilson knew Lisa would confide in him.

"The steak sounds good today." Wilson suggested, trying to break the silence. Cuddy nodded, partially hidden behind the menu. "Lisa…talk to me." Wilson implored.

"I will, I promise." Cuddy said, ordering another glass of wine. Wilson's eyes widened as he shook his head. "I ran into him in the parking lot. He pulled in just as I was coming out the door.

"It didn't go well, I take it?"

"Did you see what was sitting in his parking spot?" Cuddy leaned across the table, whispering as if she were being watched. Then she stopped to think. "No, it would have been gone by the time you left." The waitress came and took their order. Cuddy glanced at the menu again and decided on the fish and rice at the last minute…and another glass of wine.

"Lisa. Slow down." Wilson cautioned. "He couldn't have upset you that much." Wilson insisted. His friend was awful by nature, but he'd never been over the top with Cuddy…just near the brim a time or two.Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

"Not House." Cuddy began, dismissing the idea that House could get to her at all. "I walked out the door and there he was, all full of himself, pulling up in the Rolls."

"The what?" Wilson asked. Cuddy realized he was clueless.

"The silver Rolls Royce of none other than Antha Scheulling." Cuddy leaned across the table again, her voice still a whisper. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"And that only upset you more. I'm sorry. I didn't see it." Wilson apologized.

"No…you wouldn't have. She left with it. She was in the passenger seat. She already lets House drive William's car." Cuddy stopped, growing more and more upset. The wine wasn't helping either, Wilson thought. He urged Cuddy to slow down, reaching across the table and gently placing his hand over hers.

"Lisa, it's Jesse's car. She can do whatever she wants. And if House wanted to drive..."

"Not when it's cutting into employee schedules…leading to employee insubordination." Cuddy shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"Lisa…House isn't doing anything different than he normally does." Wilson tried to argue in House's defense. Cuddy stared at him like he was a traitor. "He isn't." Wilson protested. "You're upset. Relax. This was going to be a pleasant business lunch?" Wilson tried gently to remind her.

Cuddy nodded. Their salad was served. Wilson tried to bring up lighter topics and Cuddy made a halfhearted attempt to discuss them. They made it through the salad while tossing around possibilities for the coming year. all of which hinged on their budget and their forthcoming donations. Cuddy became distracted again.

Wilson breathed a sigh of relief as their food finally arrived. Maybe that would take the edge off of some of the wine and Cuddy would be able to regain her composure. She seemed better after nibbling at her fish. Wilson rattled on about the coming donations, not thinking about whom one of their annual benefactors was.

"She said she could buy the hospital with a pen stroke!" Cuddy spat. Wilson looked up from his steak, thinking that sounded like a remark of retaliation to him, but to what?

"What would make her say a thing like that? Wilson asked. Cuddy ignored the question. "Lisa?" Wilson waited as Cuddy waved her fork around and began again.

"We're peasants…well, I'm a peasant. No, we're all peasants because this was William's serfdom and nothing more." Wilson raised his eyebrows, listening to Cuddy carrying on as she stabbed at her food. "We should be grateful for her mercy. She made fun of me, the pompous b!tch!" Cuddy cursed and stuffed another bite of fish in her mouth. "Just wait till I see House." Cuddy started to threaten.

Wilson could only shake his head and stare into his plate as Cuddy began to list all the evil things she could do to House to get even by proxy. He started to cut off another bite of steak as Cuddy pounded the table with her hand. Wilson looked up to caution Cuddy about making a scene. Too much wine…again.

He froze for an instant. Cuddy was wide-eyed and pointing to her throat. She was choking. Wilson wasted no time dragging her from the booth as she flailed her arms around and clutched at her throat. Wilson turned her away from him, wrapping his arms around her and performing a Heimlich maneuver. Whatever was blocking Cuddy's trachea popped loose and she gasped for air. "Lisa?" Wilson tried to calm her as she nearly collapsed against him. Wilson put his arms around her trying desperately to get her to sit down. Finally, she did. "Lisa, it's okay. It's over. Breathe. Relax."

Wilson continued to comfort her as several waitresses came running. Wilson waved them off. It was over as quickly as it had begun. Cuddy's breathing was back to normal. She leaned against the back of the booth, struggling to get hold of herself as Jesse's words rang in her ears…don't choke…not your playground anymore. Cuddy felt a cold fear wash over her as Wilson diverted the last excess attention and sat beside her. Cuddy leaned against him, Wilson putting his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"It's all over. Nobody's looking." Wilson glanced around the room. "Well, almost nobody. Lisa. You're getting too upset."

"Upset? She tried to kill me!" Cuddy suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Wilson's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"She told me to get lost." Cuddy paraphrased as her gasps were returning to normal breaths finally. "Go on to lunch and don't choke. She kept telling me not to choke."

Wilson shook his head, trying to calm her for a time. Cuddy finally seemed to be getting better so Wilson took a chance and withdrew to the other side of the booth. "Lisa, you can't seriously believe something Jesse said in the parking lot would cause this."

Cuddy stared across the table at Wilson. He was giving her one of those overly reassuring looks that smacked of disbelief. Cuddy thought about it and nodded after a bit. "You're right. I know you're right. Everything in my common sense tells me you're right. But you should have heard her. The look on her face…like she was sizing me up for the kill." Cuddy shuddered at the thought of it.

"Don't you think you're putting way too much stock in her abilities?" Wilson cautioned. "You were both angry. You're probably both too good at the slice and dice game and you're not used to getting as good as you give, that's all." Wilson said, summing it up from his point of view as best he could. He tried a little humor to keep her on calm footing. "You let her get to you, that's all." He smiled across the table. "You're used to trading barbs with someone like House, not another female with a tongue every bit as sharp as yours. Your sights were on House, but he had backup today."

Cuddy thought about it, trying to convince herself Wilson was right. She stared at her plate, gingerly stabbing at another bite of food. "You're right." Wilson watched her take a bite and carefully chew and swallow it down. "Silly of me." Cuddy said, taking a sip of wine. "She caught me off guard, that's all. I didn't know she was in the car."

"And you jumped all over House?" Wilson asked. Cuddy nodded. "And Jesse got mad and jumped to his defense?" Cuddy nodded again, listening to Wilson's take on it. "I can't imagine her just sitting idly by, can you?"

"It wasn't any of her business." Cuddy pouted.

"And if it had been the other way around?" Wilson smiled across the table at her. Cuddy thought it over for a bit. A smile came to her face briefly.

"I would have ripped her head off."

"Well I hope you're there to protect me from the forked tongue of an angry woman someday." Wilson grinned across the table at her as things returned to relative calm.

Cuddy smiled at the compliment from her handsome friend. "I hope so too." She took another bite and managed that one safely too. Her confidence returning, a look of stark embarrassment crossed her face. "Let's just forget this happened. No need to talk about it when we get back to work."

"I won't tell a soul." Wilson reassured her, secretly dreading his first meeting with House. His astute friend could read him like a book. He would know something was wrong. Wilson started telling himself everything was okay in advance. Maybe it wouldn't show when they got back. Wilson knew better. House would know.

They finished lunch without further incident. But things were still weighing on Cuddy. She and Wilson discussed a myriad of options for the coming fiscal year. Cuddy was cursing herself under her breath. Wilson had seen that look before. "And if we don't get the annual donation from Antha we can figure out what cuts to make from there."

"I can't see her doing that." Wilson was quick to try and ease her mind.

"You weren't there." Cuddy reminded him.

"But House was…and is. He works at the hospital too and Jesse is smart enough to know something along those lines would adversely affect him as well. Maybe you could ask him?" Wilson watched Cuddy's eyes widen at the mention of it.

Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

"You seriously think I would go begging for her money to House?" Cuddy asked. Wilson had to suppress his laughter at the thought of it. Future fodder with House?

"You may have to consider it an option in the future. If they continue seeing one another his opinions will carry a fair amount of weight with her decisions where his place of employment is concerned." Wilson grinned. He couldn't imagine the thought of it but found some small amount of pleasure at the idea. House having some weight with a sizeable annual donation to the hospital. Another thought came to him. He couldn't resist as he smiled across the table at Cuddy. "Maybe you could run some of the budget ideas past House and see if we might be able to get a little more out of her?" Cuddy looked mortified. Wilson burst into laughter. "I knew that would get you!"

Cuddy realized he was toying with her. She started laughing too. But it was a nervous laughter that settled from both of them. That scenario could be closer to the truth than either wanted to consider in the future. It was an unnerving idea. House having a say in the budget decisions of PPTH. The keys to the kingdom were within his grasp...

House was sitting in his comfy yellow chair twirling his cane when he saw Wilson wander past the door. "Where have you been hiding?" House called out to his friend. He watched Wilson pause in the hallway and slowly turn around.

"I didn't see you hiding in the corner." Wilson said sheepishly as he wandered in.

"You didn't even look." House acted offended. "Gone for a day and I don't rate anymore?"

"No…no…you didn't sound like you wanted to share any high points this morning. I have cases to get back to. I was leaving you alone. You're always wishing I would leave you alone. I know you. You'll look me up when you're ready to brag about something." House considered Wilson's words as he eyed his friend suspiciously.

"How was lunch?"

"Filling." Wilson patted his stomach"

"Have a lunch date?"

"House!" Wilson shook his head.

"What?" House acted shocked. "I never get invited to lunch. I was wondering who gets together for all of these lunches? With you…or Cuddy." House hinted, eyeing Wilson.

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. His friend was psychic. And he was trapped in the tractor beam of the "all-seeing blue eyes" of inquiry, Wilson laughed to himself. "House, you're priceless."

"What?" House asked again.

"We go to lunch sometimes, you and I. Never when we've done lunch have I come back to work and been grilled about whom I had lunch with from anyone else."

"That's because nobody cares what I do." House said, feigning a pout. Wilson seized the moment, hoping for an escape.

"I bet Jesse cares." Wilson said in a teasing tone of voice. House shot him an evil look.

"Leave Jesse out of this."

"Why? It's okay for you to ask questions but not okay for me?"

House paused for a moment, recalling his brief exchange in the parking lot with Cuddy before Jesse opened fire on her. It was okay for Cuddy, but not for him."It's okay." House relented grudgingly. "But I asked first." He was quick to add. Wilson only stared at him, much like a disapproving parent of the child that House could be at times.

The two men stared at one another for a moment. House raised his eyebrows and made a face, urging Wilson to go first. "House, I don't even remember what you originally asked me at this point." Wilson complained, an annoyed smile coming to him.

House had to stop and think for a moment. "Ha! You thought I'd forget. Did you have a date?" House asked again, sounding particularly demanding and catty.

"No, I didn't. It was a business lunch with a female. Something you wouldn't understand." Wilson shot back at him. House laughed.

"Why is it so difficult to tell me you had lunch with Cuddy?" House gave him an accusing stare. What, if anything, had she said about the fracas in the parking lot, House wondered? "Is there anything I should know about?" House asked, feigning innocence.

"No. Is there anything I should know about?" Wilson did his best firing the questions back at House to see how he could handle a taste of his own brand of conversation.

"No." House said, unblinking.

"You're lying."

"So are you."

"I've got to go." Wilson turned to leave.

"What did she say?" House demanded.

"About what? Why are you so curious about a business lunch? What aren't you telling me?" Wilson stood his ground.

"I'm curious."

"About what?" Wilson's frustration was growing. House was enjoying it, but it was starting to get tedious and he did want to know.

"If she had anything to say about our little discussion?" House finally gave an inch.

"Didn't sound like much of a discussion from what I heard."

"What did it sound like? I saw the performance live. I'm curious about the playback." House stared up at Wilson as Wilson threw up his hands. All the bantering he could do still brought him to the same end. Wilson had already given up valuable information and the shark in the recliner was verbally circling for more.

"It sounded like absolutely nothing…" House banged his cane off the wall. Wilson didn't move. "You'll have to do better than that, House. I know how far your reach is and you can make all the noise you want."

"Cuddy swore you to silence? What's she up to?" House asked toning it down a bit.

"Nothing. It seemed the other way around to Lisa. She thought Jesse wanted her…" Wilson struggled for the right words to make it seem less serious than it was. House got the inkling there was more to it than Cuddy's rant. He pulled himself out of the chair and hobbled toward his desk, feigning anger and hurt feelings. He would pout until Wilson told him what he wanted to know. "One question." Wilson said. House stopped, his back still to his friend. House nodded. "Would Jesse want Lisa dead?"

House wheeled around and stared at his friend. He was speechless for a moment. "Okay, let's try this again." House eased himself into the chair behind his desk. Wilson sighed in resignation and sat down in the chair across from him. "Apparently I missed something between the parking lot and you asking me a question like that."

"I missed the parking lot." Wilson was quick to add. "Tell me what happened?" House nodded in agreement. Wilson sighed and nodded. "And I'll pick up the story when I got to the restaurant."

House recounted the parking lot showdown. Wilson tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. The thought of Cuddy losing a war of words…no wonder she'd come unglued by the time Wilson arrived at the restaurant. Wilson's version of lunch could have been a lot more colorful, House thought, but he got the gist of it. They were both laughing by the time they ran through the details.

Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

"Cuddy got drunk on three times the normal amount of wine and choked on her dinner. Sounds like everything she didn't get the chance to say to me or Jesse got stuck trying to get past the fish. All Jesse's fault and mine." House analyzed, in typical snarky fashion.

"A more likely scenario than what she was saying. So Cuddy was involved with Jesse's husband and Jesse wasn't angry about that?" Wilson asked,

"Seems it was a standard practice. He liked to play around" House dismissed it. "Jesse resigned herself to his shortcomings to keep the marriage intact." House said.

"Waiting for his inevitable demise was more lucrative than a divorce?" Wilson asked. House glared at him. "Sorry, but it would seem a good divorce lawyer would have made it worth her while. It's not like she couldn't afford the best."

"I'm not going to second guess her reasoning. She has her reasons. Two of them being brothers that would have frowned on a divorce in the family." Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"So you did find the time to talk and catch up to each other that you wanted?" Wilson asked, smiling. House looked away. Jesse wasn't' around to tell him not to, he thought to himself. "House, I'm not prying. I don't want details. I'd like to hear that you had a good weekend for a change and that you did something you wanted to do and it was fun. Something besides monster trucks and wrestling marathons and porn and all the other things you fill your weekends with." Wilson waited, hoping for but expecting nothing.

House thought about it. It was a man's personal business according to Jesse. But the weekend as a whole flashed through House's mind as Wilson watched a smile come to his friend's face. Details weren't necessary. House only nodded at first. "It was a good weekend. It was better than good." House looked up at Wilson briefly then his eyes found a spot on the desk to occupy them. "Anything else?" He asked his curious friend.

Wilson shook his head. "That's enough. For you I'd say more than enough." Wilson rose to leave.

"And it doesn't leave this room. I don't need any extraneous feedback."

"As long as nothing we discussed leaves it either." Wilson said, not looking back. House watched his friend disappear down the hall. Good enough.

House and his ducklings handled the casework throughout the day with little fuss and bother. They were becoming more competent and confident by leaps and bounds. Time to fly soon, House thought. He'd been considering that possibility for some time over the past few months. For some reason, today it didn't alarm him as much. The thought of coworkers flying the coop had always left him uncomfortable…new ones to break in. New stares and glares…House had come to hate it over the years.

Only Cuddy and Wilson remained permanent satellites in his orbit, until now. House pondered the thought of this newly discovered galaxy on his horizon. Jesse and her ducklings, and her brothers that now knew of his existence in their little sister's orbit.

He wondered how long it would take them to show up as he sifted through paperwork and played process of elimination with the ducklings on the last of their cases for the day. His mind had new things to chew on. New prospects…and House smiled when he kept replaying the parking lot incident in his head. Jesse hadn't missed a beat from the moment she stepped out of the car.

She would fight for her brothers, but she would fight for House too. And what a classy, stylish contender she was. Jesse didn't raise her voice. Jesse didn't flinch. Her calm demeanor and evil smile were a study in verbal warfare. But House remembered her toying with the ring on her finger, circling the pentacle again and again as she told Cuddy not to choke. No, it was a coincidence, House reassured himself.

And House knew from the ill-fated flight from Singapore, Cuddy was susceptible to suggestion. All she'd had to do was think there was a contagious disease and she'd come down with it too. If anything, Jesse merely put the thought in the air for consideration.

It was different than her healing technique. It had to be. House thought about everything she'd told him when she'd done her dissertation from the kitchen counter. Channeling energy. Jesse had shown House how she grounded and centered in order to work on his leg. House wondered if she had to do that for everything she did. Or were there more subtle techniques like circling her ring. House wondered. Yes, Jesse was very talented. How many undiscovered talents might she have to her credit?

The day dragged on into evening. The clinic was closed. The diagnostics department was done for the day. It was time to go home. House decided to wander down the hall and give Wilson a little undeserved attention on the way out. He stopped when he saw Cuddy sitting across the desk from Wilson. House turned to make a hasty exit.

Cuddy saw Wilson look up and turned around. "House?

House heard Cuddy call his name and stopped. Oh well, might as well get it over with. He walked into Wilson's office and pulled up a chair. "Thought I might be interrupting something important." House said, easing himself into his seat.

"Or that we might be discussing you?" Cuddy said, not looking at him.

"Don't' I rate as important? I'm hurt, deeply." House snarked. Wilson laughed. Cuddy barely reacted. House leaned over the arm of the chair as Cuddy tried to ignore him being so close. House wiggled hi eyebrows at Wilson, playing on Cuddy's refusal to acknowledge his attentions. "Don't you love me anymore, mom?" Cuddy ignored him. House leaned over as far as he dared and said in her ear, not so quietly. "Boo!" Cuddy jumped. House gave Wilson an odd look, as he grinned an evil grin.

Cuddy glared at House angrily. "You don't know when to quit do you?"

"Quit? I just got here." House acted confused. It was too quiet as he continued to stare at Cuddy. "Oh come on. Can't we still be friends?" House made one of his begging faces at her. "Pretty please?" House could see her starting to warm a little. It was working. Humor, more humor, House thought. "See how receptive she is, Wilson? Better already with a little personal attention. I've been giving mine lots of personal attention." House watched their eyes widen in shock. He had an audience too stunned to react and he was on a roll."

"House…" Wilson started to protest. House ignored him.

You need to work with yours more…instead of letting her run loose in the parking lot off the leash like she owns it. I'm upset." House made a face and glared at Wilson. "Your poodle tried to take on my poodle and mine has bigger teeth! Who knows what could have happened? Cuddy shook her head. Even she had to work to suppress her laughter as House tried to lighten the mood his way. He leaned across the desk, pretending to make a deal with Wilson. "What do you say, friend? Let's see what they can do? Take them to lunch together sometime. They'd have to sit at opposite ends of the table though. If we put them beside each other, it might get ugly. Someone might break a nail."

Wilson's jaw dropped. He blinked several times at House and shook his head. "You're insane!" But Cuddy was laughing, mumbling something about insanity being contagious. Wilson realized this was what House was trying for and did his best to play along. But it was obvious; he was mortified by House's monologue. "You made your point." Wilson was laughing so hard he could barely speak. "I think we'll hold off on the lunch date." Wilson waved him off. House looked disappointed. He was still hamming it up and he wasn't done yet. But he rose to leave, patting Cuddy on the shoulder like a good poodle and winking at Wilson before he headed toward the door. Time to make that exit. Let them know everything was fine with him and leave them in his dust for the day.

House stopped in the doorway, deciding to leave them with one last observation "I was bragging to Foreman about my toothy find and he said it's a 21st century subspecies that requires special care and handling. Thought Wilson ought to know since he apparently has one too." They both looked up, waiting for his parting snark of the day. "Foreman says this breed is known the world over as the 'beeyotch!' Aren't we the lucky guys?" House gave Wilson one last parting wink and disappeared from the doorway as Cuddy opened her mouth to speak.

It was too late. Their court jester had hobbled off into the sunset. Cuddy and Wilson stared at one another, both shaking their heads before they burst into laughter. "Where do you suppose that came from?" Cuddy wondered aloud. Wilson smiled at her.

"For all your misgivings about her, I think that performance came from a dusty, rusty heart that suddenly found a reason to start working again." Wilson said.

Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Cuddy stared at the empty doorway where House had given them Cheshire cat grin before making his exit. He looked happy. He seemed happy. "It's only been three days." Cuddy reminded him.

"I know. But he's happy." Cuddy gave him a look. "Okay, he's as happy as I ever remember him being for a very long time. Happy for House is no small achievement."

"How long do you think it'll take one of them to mess it up?"

"Let's hope it's a nice long quiet while." Wilson said, leaning back in his chair.

Jesse's day had gone at a steady productive pace. There was scheduling and a host of early interviews for the coming quarter's flock. There had also been a few text messages and a phone call from House. Jack watched as Jess would read, and giggle or blush and text him back. Jack shook his head, laughing to himself…kids. Henry Etta had brought in a few prospective names for the weekend expansion of help they'd discussed on Saturday. Jesse was impressed. As she and Jack worked through lunch, Jack was giving his input and the twins had wandered in early for lunch and a visit.

"Someone order a pizza. Now we are four." Jesse said, digging in her purse for money." And the cell phone went off again. Jack watched Jesse smile as she tossed the girls some money and reached for the phone.

"When you're done gather 'round. Jesse has a great story to tell you about this morning." Jack teased, referring to the baring of fangs at the hospital.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I do not." She mumbled, texting House back and hanging on to the phone. It wasn't three minutes and it rang again.

"It's good listening for them." Jack protested. "Another learning experience. And besides, it's funny as he11!" Jack said, egging her on. "Who's winning?" Jack finally asked, as Jesse gave the text an odd look and was trying to think of an appropriate reply.

"What?" Jesse asked sheepishly. The light bulb came on and she typed something in and sent it off. She looked up from the phone. All three were staring at her.

"Text wars?" Jack asked. The girls laughed.

"I bet he's sending dirty messages." Amber laughed. Coral joined in.

"You're just jealous." Jesse snarked.

"What's he saying?" Coral asked. "What are you saying?"

"Never mind!" Jesse snapped. Everyone laughed. "Go get the food…clowns!"

Jesse recounted the morning's festivities in all their humorous detail when the girls got back. The girls laughed and giggled, just as Jack thought they would and it eased Jesse's mind the more she talked about it. It imprinted the fact that this was indeed a high point in comedy and there could easily be more with the annual donation to the hospital not far off. Jack and the girls listened over pizza, giving nods of approval and applause where applicable. No reason for Cuddy's past indiscretions to be anymore than something to laugh about these days.

After pizza and a basic rundown of the afternoon's itinerary, Jack and Jesse were at the piano running through some music with the girls. Jesse leaned over and playfully bumped Jack on the arm. "Thank you for this afternoon." She said as Jack made some notations on his sheet music.

"For what, my lady?"

"Keeping things in perspective. She only used to be a hindrance…nothing more than comic relief now."

"Hold that thought, Queenie. You have something to work with. She's a known quantity and is more useful than not where she is." Jack glanced at his mentor and friend. Jesse nodded, smiling. "Easy pickings when they're comfortable in their surroundings." Jesse gave him a look. But she knew Jack was right. Still, what an odd thing to say...

"Why pay for her head now when I can get it at a greatly reduced price later?" Jesse added, waiting for a reaction. Jack thought about it and nodded.

"Or maybe for free?" Jesse was staring at him. "The annual donation…you already know she snaps and snarls. Care to see if she can sit up and beg?" Jack said. They both laughed. The phone rang again. "What the hell are you two doing?" Jack laughed. "I bet I've heard it ring at least fifteen or twenty times."

"He's bored. We're walking our wits in the off time."

"It's good. I like it." Jack smiled. "Queenie's happy today." Jack said, nodding his approval.

"I hope he's happy too."

"Anything would have to be an improvement. He seemed a thoroughly unhappy creature." Jack mused, tinkering with the sheet music. He realized Jesse was staring.

"What makes you say that?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Think about Friday, at the hospital. When he was no more than another nameless face what was your first impression?" Jack reminded her. Jesse nodded, recalling the curmudgeon sitting front and center. "You both seem happier now…" the phone rang again. Jack laughed. "Now that each of you has a new playmate!" He teased as Jesse reached for the phone again. She gave Jack an evil look.

"He's making his escape at a normal hour. I invited him for an early dinner before he goes home. I told him we were working earlier, that's why all the texts." Jesse said, reading this one aloud.

"This is the first one you could read aloud?"

"Oh stop." Jesse blushed. "I've been up since this morning. I'm going to get in a quick afternoon siesta and be back in an hour or so. You can handle the last few interviews."

"I can." Jack replied without hesitation. "We may actually have some music to your ears when you wake up." Jack reassured her.

Several hours later Jesse started to wander downstairs to see how things were faring. She paused on the landing and leaned on the banister as some excellent music met her ears. Her eyes closed as she drank in the sounds of Santana being played flawlessly. A smile came to her lips as she bowed her head to savor the tune, Europa, in its entirety. Jack had quite the jam session going with what looked to be his final choices. Jesse listened carefully, making her way downstairs to the bar for a seat and a cigarette. It was some time before Jack looked up and saw her watching.

Jesse was kicked back on one barstool with her feet up on another, drinking in the sounds of what was admittedly one of the best groups they had compiled to date. It was time for a break anyhow, Jack thought. Introductions were made, Henry Etta arrived with supper for later in the evening and by the time House wandered in an hour or so later there was a small jam session in progress. The sound hit him as it had Jesse and he paused to listen. House saw the new faces and hung back along the wall watching for a time. He scanned the room; there was no one else around. This must be the new flock. He was impressed.

There was some serious talent on that stage. There was a brief pause between numbers and Jack said something about seeing how they handled traffic and a little extraneous diversion now that they'd gotten used to one another. "May we have our dancing girls and our princess front and center for two more?" The girls wandered out in some of their more revealing stage outfits. Jesse was shaking her head as she fussed with her microphone. "I would think they should be distraction enough." Jess laughed as they pranced around in their finery. "Did your mother say you could dress like that?" Jesse snarked motioning for Jack to get on with it. "Did I?"

There was laughter. They were getting used to one another. This ought to be something to watch. House leaned against the wall, making himself comfortable and waited. Another Santana tune, "Maria, Maria" started and they were off and running. The twins were being obvious, comical. Jesse almost missed her cue for a fit of the giggles. House was smiling as he watched them clowning around. Breaking in the new batch…

Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Jesse's was a more calculating approach once she got done being distracted by her two court jesters. She hung back to the side and made a slow entrance, gliding across the stage as she had the first time House saw her. She took her time, being sure to get right "in the face" of each of their latest victims. House grinned in spite of her obvious flirtations. She was good at tweaking…he liked watching…just like this morning.

Their last song was a repeat of Friday's "Hold on" and it was every bit as good in a different way. Jesse was on and it was obvious the new guys could handle themselves in traffic. During the intro Jesse spoke as the girls were torturing the drummer. "I bet you thought you were safe hiding back there behind all of that hardware." There was laughter but no one messed up. Jesse even saved the best for last; trying to make Jack screw up when she threw an arm around his shoulder they did one verse as a duet. House watched the two of them. There was chemistry between them that he still couldn't put a finger on. They were practiced, polished, a team in every sense of the word. But there was nothing more than a deep friendship, as far as House could see.

The song ended, the girls regrouped by the piano and Jesse sent them off to "put some clothes on." As she was piling up the sheet music Jack and the group decided to try something a little different. Jesse paid them no mind; they were practicing. House was starting to wander forward when Nickleback's "Never Again" blared from the stage. Jesse's reaction caught House's eye. She stopped arranging the sheet music in neat piles and glared at Jack. House hung back as she raised her glass in a toast and emptied it, hopping off the stage for a refill. House lingered in the shadows at the back of the club watching the exchange.

There was something…as fleeting as it was telling. House decided to move in for a closer look as Jesse stared up at the stage, swaying to the beat and the tale of the abusive husband and father whose wife has finally had enough. House could sense the electricity between Jack and Jesse as he moved closer. Jesse was facing the stage, looking up. She didn't catch House's reflection in the bar's back mirror. She was thoroughly enjoying the tale of the abused wife who finally shoots her husband in self-defense. House stared at Jesse's reflection in the mirror. A smile played at the corner of her lips. The gleam in her eyes was pure evil.

House had heard the song more than a few times. He knew it by heart. For anyone that lived or grown up in such an environment the song was a fondest wish…but it was almost over. House took a deep breath and shook off his personal thoughts. He moved behind Jesse and she caught the movement in the mirror. When she turned to face him there was only a sweet smile and happiness in her eyes to greet him. "Hello, my warm lover."

"Hello. Putting the new team together?" House asked. Jesse nodded.

"What do you think?" House glanced at the stage as the band continued to jam…a few chords here and there. They were lost in shoptalk as Jesse walked from behind the bar and greeted House with a kiss.

"Impressive." House whispered, reciprocating with a soft lingering kiss. House's fingers lightly brushed her arm as his hand found its way around her waist. Jack watched from the stage, smiling at the gentle touches from a man that truly adored her. Yes, their doctor House was the best of any new additions to their little group thus far.

Late afternoon spilled in to early evening. Dinner and drinks in the corner booth turned in to more of a group event this evening. Jesse's flock decided House was getting to be a permanent fixture and wanted to treat him accordingly. Jesse and House had a twin on either side and Jack next to Amber. A bucket of ribs and nearly a bucket of potatoes to match was this evening's fare and it disappeared in short order. The rolls and beans didn't stand a chance either. "You've got to love this." Jesse laughed, motioning to the wasteland left on the table. "Nary a crumb. Nothing but paper by products and bones and it even came with buckets to stuff it all back into."

"Good too." Jack commented. "Excellent job, ladies."

"Mondays are always slow. We'll have plenty of time to digest." Jesse said, leaning back and patting her tummy.

Amber glanced across the table at Coral and winked. "Then that gives us time to sit here and get better acquainted. Dr. House, what is it that you do at the hospital?"

"As little as humanly possible." House snarked without missing a beat.

"Jesse says you have your own flock." Coral was quick to add while they had their elusive Dr. house cornered. Jesse was glaring at both of them as House took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was okay. The look between them was quick, subtle, and she leaned back to watch the show.

Jesse caught the look of satisfaction on Jack's face as House explained his department and subsequent "flock" as Jesse had called it. If House was willing to put up with a small amount of after dinner grilling, Jesse was willing to allow it. One look. They already had it down to that. Their eyes spoke volumes to one another and Jack was thrilled.

The girls got their mini interview with the newest member of their family and they were careful not to press their luck. They only had a few questions about his specialties his taste in music and the hospital. House enjoyed listening to the two of them as one would start a sentence and the other would finish. Jesse caught the evil smile and the knowing look. No wonder Jesse kept them around. They were entertaining as hell.

And the twins were ecstatic. Yes, House would speak to them, actually converse when trapped in the booth. Yes, he handled it very well and Jesse was starting to give them dirty looks again. It was time to clear the table. "Thank you." Jesse said to House as Jack stifled a laugh.

"For?"

"Not making dessert of them?" Jack answered as all three of them tried to keep the laughter down. "They're curious about everything."

"If they were cats, they'd have run through all nine lives a long time ago." Jesse said.

"Speaking of cats," Jack said, giving House a knowing look. "I understand you got quite the show and ringside seat this morning. What do you think of our Queenie when she's armed to the teeth?"

"Oh stop it." Jesse snapped. "We've done that to death already…first you then the twins." She shook her head, reaching for her cigarettes. "Game on. Game over. That simple." Jesse summed it up. House looked at her, then Jack and grinned.

"She was magnificent." House put his arm around her.

"Stop it." Jesse made a face.

"Brilliant." House kissed her on the cheek. And patted her on the head.

"House!"

"Wilson and I were likening them to rabid poodles later in the afternoon after he got done listening to Cuddy whine about it through lunch." Jesse had opened her mouth to speak but could only stop and stare at that remark. Jack burst into laughter. House waited, watching Jesse for any reaction other than shock. It didn't seem like she was waiting for any other important facts. "Cuddy was so upset she had too much wine at lunch and choked on her food." House stared at Jesse, waiting. The shocked look faded. Jesse glanced in Jack's direction as a smile came to her lips.

Jack shook his head, his eyes on his glass. He glanced up at House as a sheepish grin won over the straight face he was trying to keep. "Jesse's better than Fed Ex!" Jack said as he and Jesse started laughing. House could only watch as Jack raised his glass to Jesse. Jesse lifted hers in reciprocal fashion, her eyes turning to meet House's.

"Rabid poodle, indeed." She smiled coyly, taking a sip. House could only stare, taking in the sight of her giddy pleasure. No guilt. Not a shred of remorse. Jesse shrugged and shook her head. "No harm done. Cuddy used to be susceptible as hell to suggestion. Gullible as ever." Jesse couldn't contain her laughter. "Apparently it's a fault that plagues her to this very day." House nodded, recalling their flight from Singapore. But Jesse didn't know about that. House could only stare as she continued. "She's fine. It was a lesson in manners, nothing more. House…" Jesse reached for his hand and House took it as gently as ever forcing himself to smile.

"You're full of surprises today, aren't you?" House asked as he thought to himself how right Jesse was. Yes…rabid poodle indeed.

Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

House left after supper with the promise that he'd be back later that evening. Jesse was concerned but she didn't let it show. She knew he wasn't entirely pleased with her behavior, but there was precious little to be done about it now. She mulled over the options while House was otherwise engaged. And he said he was bringing Wilson back with him. If he showed up with his friend it might mean everything was okay. Jesse hoped she hadn't upset House too much…at the very least they could talk about it.

House could be loud when angry, Jesse gauged that much on Sunday, but there was no physical bite to his bark. No need to worry, Jesse told herself. The cane was a noisemaker, used for punctuation from time to time and nothing more. She felt a hand on her arm. "Why the long face, Queenie?" Jack asked, sitting beside her.

"I don't think House was pleased with my behavior."

"He didn't give much of a reaction."

"He wouldn't." Jesse said. Jack thought about it and nodded in agreement.

"No, he wouldn't. So how do you think he'll react when he does decide he wants to make issue of it?"

"We talk well. We had a few moments Sunday. We got all our cards on the table and he obviously wasn't happy with some of mine. Noise and nothing more…I don't think there's a physically mean bone in his body."

"Well then, nothing to worry about." Jack tried to reassure her.

"Yes there is. I genuinely like the man." Jack put an arm around Jesse.

"I have no doubt he feels the same way about you. Even the twins can see it. The way he looks at you when you're not looking. The way he touches you. He may have every bit the bite and bark that you do to the population as a whole, but when it comes to someone special in his life? It's obvious there's a very gentle soul hidden safely away somewhere deep inside." Jesse nodded. "He's been saving himself for you." Jack said, trying to cheer her with a little humor. Jesse managed a laugh.

"You're terrible."

"The lot of us falls in to that category. That's why our Dr. House fit in so quickly and so well. He's at home here." Jack thought about it for a bit. "Perhaps until he's more comfortable with his new surroundings we should keep 'shop talk' to a minimum?"

"He'd know. House is way too bright for patronizing tactics. Besides, I don't feel anyone should be shielded from the truth when they have a front row seat." Jesse thought about what she'd just said. "He's been front and center since we met, fearless from the beginning. No, there's no need for any of that. I won't live like that anymore."

Jack nodded after careful consideration. "You're right. He's a good man, Queenie. He deserves the very best we have to offer. So how do we handle the delicate situation with our Dr. House until he's acclimated himself to this pond as well as the pond at PPTH?"

Jesse sighed, searching for the right words. "I don't think handle is the best word. We're not the kind of people that handle well." She and Jack thought for a moment. Both nodded at the same time. "We treat him with the utmost regard and understanding. He is deserving of our respect. He's here with both eyes open and aware of the situation as a whole. He's simply untutored in the myriad of goings on 'in this pond' as we would be in his. They would treat us kindly, I'm sure. We should treat House and his friends the same. It's a meeting of two very different worlds and there are going to be a lot of differences popping up from time to time. We remain gracious ambassadors, open to new ideas and hope they will follow suit." Jesse said, hoping for the best.

"That works. We can work with that. I'll start drumming it into Henry Etta."

"Get a large drumstick." Jesse snarked. They laughed.

"We do have that thread in common." Jack reminded her. "You and our Dr. House have the same sense of humor. And this friend of his?"

Jesse shook her head, smiling. "Poor Dr. Wilson…I think he's one of House's favorite catnip toys." Jesse laughed. Jack thought about it for a moment, looking for that positive angle that Jesse always insisted upon.

"That means he's a patient and tolerant man. He'll do well here. If he's single maybe I should introduce him to the twins?" Jesse's expression brightened considerably.

"Three time loser…too nice, according to House. Henry Etta could work with that."

"Practice at least, Play doctor?" Jesse and Jack looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"And I thought I was bad. Actually, House and I were discussing that earlier."

"You are that bad. You're also and excellent teacher, Queenie, queen of the snarkfest. Shall we toast to best laid plans, including those of our Dr. House?"

"Hopefully one of them will be." Jesse laughed, reaching for her glass.

While Jesse and Jack were busy planning a festive evening, House was catching up on things at his apartment. It didn't take much to tidy up when he wasn't there enough to mess it up. Paperwork and some well deserved quiet time under his belt and House was looking forward to getting back to his rabid poodle. Queenie was right, House thought, rabid poodle indeed. She was a force to be reckoned with. He was glad Wilson had accepted his invitation for an evening out. House was feeling a little outnumbered.

House heard the phone ring. "I know you're not calling to cancel." House snarked instead of a simple hello."

"No, I'm ready. I was wondering if you wanted to take your car since you'll probably be staying?" Wilson teased with more than a hint of sarcasm. I can take a cab…"

"I'm heading out the door. I'll pick you up." House hung up before Wilson had a chance to answer. He didn't need any longwinded wonderings about something as simple as transportation when he was trying to think.

A fun evening out, House cautioned himself, sifting through the thoughts in his head. He'd save any serious questions for later. It's not like he couldn't ask. Jesse had been nothing but honest with him. But House didn't know what to ask. She'd left him speechless at dinner. How to ask and what to ask, House couldn't find the words. But he would. A little alcohol and a cozy evening with friends would help get things off to a comfortable start. House admonished himself as he neared Wilson's.

There was no reason to be uncomfortable, none whatsoever. Nothing had changed. It was simply another facet of her abilities surfacing for his personal inspection. She was continually opening up to him. Jesse was being nothing but honest. She could have hid the fact of her complicity, but she'd admitted it without a second thought.

House paused to wonder why he was having such a problem with this. He tried looking at it from other angles. Cuddy had come out on the attack. Then there was the Rolls, and Jesse, and Cuddy had turned the work issue into something personal before Jesse got out of the car. Jesse came out on the attack only after Cuddy got personal with him. Cuddy hadn't a clue Jesse was in the car.

A smile came to House's face as he reached Wilson's and waited for him to come out. Jesse had called it a lesson in manners. It may have turned in to an issue about Cuddy and William but not until Cuddy had turned it into an issue about Jesse and House. In the end, it was about him! When Cuddy ceased being professional Jesse opened fire.

House suddenly laughed in spite of himself. Jesse had done it for him, using twenty plus years of verbal artillery that was about William. It had effectively removed House from the line of fire when she attacked Cuddy. And House was left an innocent bystander. Tactically, it was pure stealthy genius!

House watched his friend exit the apartment as he regrouped. Maybe that's why he was having a problem being angry with Jesse? She'd removed him from the line of fire, the middle of the catfight, and left him nothing more than an enthralled and innocent spectator. Wilson got in the car and broke House's train of thought.

Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…thinking." House said trying to grasp the last of his thoughts as Wilson unwittingly scattered them.

"About?" Wilson asked. House made a face and shook his head. Saved to memory for access later.

"Nothing. Ready to have a drink?" House said in usual distracted fashion. Wilson stared at his scattered friend. And they were getting together to catch up after House's intermittent absence.

"Maybe two." Wilson said, giving House a disapproving look as he rubbed the back of his neck. House glanced in his direction.

"Sorry. I was elsewhere."

"Back now?" Wilson's eyebrows rose, punctuating his hopes for an answer.

House nodded. "It was a short trip. I had to rethink something."

"Let me guess, you can't stop replaying the catfight?" Wilson said, leaning back in the set with an amused smile on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"You! Two grown women fighting over you in the parking lot and you couldn't be more proud of yourself."

"What makes you think it was about me?"

"Because Cuddy said…"

"Oh take her word for it!" House sulked. Wilson stared at his friend in amazement.

"House I spoke to Cuddy right before she left for lunch. She was angry you'd missed your clinic hours. Then she runs in to you in the parking lot and the rest is history. I don't care what she and Jesse said to one another about anything else. Seeing you in the Scheulling personal vehicle was enough to push Cuddy over the edge and Jesse wasn't about to sit there and watch you catch hell from her." Wilson shook his head. "I wish I had your luck."

"You don't need my luck. You show up for work early." House snarked.

"You know what I mean." Wilson saw an opportunity. "Cuddy's got her tail tucked. The annual endowment from Antha Scheulling is due." Wilson waited. House said nothing. "Cuddy's terrified her outburst this morning may have cost the hospital millions of dollars and she may have to…go begging to you…"

"To me?" House almost went through the red light as Wilson leveled that bit of news on him. "I have nothing to do with…"

"Oh yes you do!" Wilson argued, laughing at House. "You've caught the newly widowed eye of one of the richest women on the planet. You've got to think like they think, House." Wilson saw a chance to enlighten his friend on an aspect of women that probably never occurred to him. "Cuddy and Jesse already have prior issues over sharing a man. And guess who landed himself smack in the middle of them, this morning in the parking lot specifically. They were eyeing each other throughout the benefit and it didn't look friendly. Cuddy kept her mouth shut because of the money, until she got you alone the next morning. When you asked Jesse about it she has to have known where that bit of information came from." Wilson watched the expression on House's face change as the realization hit him.

He'd brought this on himself when he confronted Jesse. And Wilson was going on about what was already racing through House's mind as the light bulb flickered on. "I handed Cuddy to her on a platter."

"She already had Cuddy on a platter when she assumed control of the entire Scheulling fortune. All you did was give her a reason to pick up the carving knife!" Wilson shook his head. "Apparently she didn't think it was worth her time to start cutting until this morning. And guess who gave her the only reason she needed."

"Cuddy started it." House interrupted. Wilson could only stare at his friend and smile.

"You sound like a kid on the playground that got caught picking a fight."

"All I did was show up for work…" House attempted to argue.

"Three hours late in your girlfriend's silver Rolls Royce."

"Girlfriend! Now who's sounding like a kid?"

"House, you can call her whatever you like." Wilson tried to calm his decidedly irate friend before they got to the club. "You were driving the Scheulling Rolls Royce. Those keys may as well be the keys to the kingdom in Cuddy's eyes. Like I said…from their point of view these women have already had issues over the same man for a quarter century. And when the newly widowed Jesse resurfaces, guess who decides that's just the ticket for him? And you're an employee of? And your boss's salary depends on…" Wilson painted a clear picture as House glanced out the corner of his eye at his astute friend.

"I didn't start this. I had nothing to do with it." House tried in his defense.

"No you didn't" Wilson agreed. "For once, you're completely innocent of inciting anything. These women already had something to fight about before you wandered square in the middle of them and made yourself at home." Wilson chuckled at his friend's predicament. "All you did was manage through no fault of your own, to give them a reason to start round two." House pulled into the parking lot and glared at his friend. Damn Wilson for being such an expert on the female mind.

"I'm sure they both have better things to do than use me as a pawn on their chess board." House argued, trying to convince himself.

Wilson nodded. But he enjoyed watching his friend squirm for a change. It was fun. It was funny. For all the times he'd tried and failed to create havoc in the past, House had landed himself neck deep without even trying. "I'm sure they do too. But there's the annual endowment…and here you are…and they could bat you back and forth like a catnip toy for the next quarter century if you last that long!" Wilson burst into laughter as House glared at him.

"Are you saying I can't handle it? A little snarling and snapping…from two rabid poodles?" House dared him defiantly.

I'd say from this morning's opening round at least one of them is ready to come out swinging. You said I let mine off the leash this morning. You don't even have a leash for yours!" Wilson was enjoying this too much. "I'd like to see you try to leash…"

"Shut up!" House snapped. Wilson only laughed harder. "I invited you out for this?" House thought for a moment, while his friend's laughter died down to a snicker. Wilson was wrong about Jesse, House thought. No, he knew. House recalled Jesse's words that morning to Cuddy. She didn't play little girl games. The things Wilson talked about were beneath a woman like Jesse. Wilson was wrong. Just like he was continually wrong about House.

Jesse didn't require a leash. She was above it. They hadn't been fighting for a quarter of a century. Cuddy may have been poking at windmills. Jesse had better things to do with her time…like honing the ability to make someone choke with a simple suggestion. House winced at the thought of it while he felt Wilson's eyes on him

"Have you got yourself under control now?" House asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, I think so. Enough to have a fun evening with you and you new lady, and I won't even try to wreak havoc on your relationship the way you do mine. I think it will be fun enough to watch you deal with this all by yourself." Wilson smiled getting out of the car. House smiled to himself as he stepped out of the vehicle.

Go ahead and laugh about it. Go ahead and think it'll be a fun evening sniping at him and Jesse. He hadn't gotten a close look at the twins yet or they at him…

Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Monday night at the club turned out to be full of surprises for everyone. House expected to have the place to himself. Jesse said it was usually dead the first part of the week. Apparently the morning's appointments had stirred some interest from the lingering summer college crowd. It was hardly packed but there were enough thirsty customers to keep the twins moving at a steady pace for an hour or so. But it gave House and Wilson a chance to settle in and a chance for him to meet Jesse on her own turf and not putting on airs for House's colleagues…as soon as she got off the stage.

When they walked in, one twin was behind the bar and the other was waiting tables. "How can you tell which one is which?" Wilson whispered, taking a serious interest as they sat down at the bar.

House made a face. "It doesn't matter. They're interchangeable." He snarked. Wilson shook his head. "And which one are you?" House asked, as Wilson thought he was doing him a favor. "Wilson here can't tell you apart and he's wondering if there's some anatomical difference." Wilson cringed, as the beautiful blonde giggled and leaned across the bar. House stared wide-eyed as she whispered something in Wilson's ear.

As she finished, the other half of the team was making her way behind the bar. This first one stopped her and whispered in her ear. They both started laughing. The one bussing tables also leaned across the bar and whispered something in Wilson's ear. He hadn't moved since the first time and House suppressed a laugh at Wilson's frozen expression.

The suspense was killing him. He had to ask. "What did they say? Is there a way to tell them apart?" House asked, sounding more like an overgrown fifteen year old by the moment. Wilson only nodded and took a long drink.

Another round of drinks and House had turned his attention to his beautiful Jesse on stage. They were taking requests and encouraging some karaoke. Jesse was finally making her escape as Jack was reading the name of the next "victim" to come to the front. "This ought to be interesting." Jesse was laughing as she kissed House hello and pulled up a seat.

"Wilson getting hit on by the twins?" House snarked as Jesse got a drink.

"Clown night karaoke…what?" Jesse stopped and smiled in Wilson's direction as what House said registered. He nodded, pointing at an embarrassed Wilson.

"Both of them? Isn't that sweet? They do like to share! You should feel special. Henry Etta's picky." Jesse winked at House. Another round of drinks came and went as some mediocre singing brought snickers from all three of them. Jesse and House were exchanging evil glances and whispering in each other's ears well under the music. "They're not being obvious?"

"They're even making me proud." House whispered back.

"Great idea you came up with today. Guess all the x-rated text messages got you inspired." Jesse and House exchanged an evil grin. Wilson didn't even notice. He was busy watching Amber bent over searching for something under the bar. She was taking her time. Jesse nudged House and they both enjoyed the expression on Wilson's face for a time. Amber finally found the new bottle to replace the one she just emptied and placed it on the shelf in its proper spot. Show over. "Care to retire to the booth. It's a lot softer than these." Jesse said, taking House's hand.

"And the twins?" House asked.

"Give them some room to work." Jesse whispered as she slid in behind House. Wilson was following along and eased himself in the booth on the other side. "And how do you like my club Dr. Wilson?" Jesse asked.

"Very nice." His eyes followed one of the twins across the bar. House and Jesse exchanged a knowing glance. House leaned over and whispered in Jesse's ear.

"How do you tell them apart?"

"You don't need to tell them apart, they're interchangeable." Jesse snickered.

"House!" Wilson interrupted. "Leave it alone." He protested.

"What did I miss?" Jesse asked. House laughed and tried to recount Wilson at the mercy of the twins. Wilson shook his head as Jesse snickered.

"Oh…." Jesse gave him a knowing smile. They really do fancy you if they're letting you in on their personal secrets!"

House glanced from Wilson to Jesse. "How can you tell them apart." He tried again.

Jesse laughed as Wilson shook his head. "Sorry Jesse, he really is a pervert."

"One of his best qualities." Jesse smiled at him. "Come on Wilson. Relax…just a fun evening among friends." Jesse tried to reassure him.

Wilson started to settle in after he finished the second round and it wasn't long before the three of them were engaged in a lively conversation.

"I remember you from years ago. The years have been very kind." Wilson said.

"I thank you. I thought I recognized you at the hospital that night but it's been so long. When I'm on familiar ground I'm always looking for that familiar face in the crowd."

"Like Cuddy?" Wilson said, giving House a dirty look. House only smiled and leaned back to watch. How would Jesse treat his friend? Mercifully, House hoped.

"Some faces are more recognizable than others. House says I put a damper on your lunch plans today. I can't say I was sorry to hear, but I do apologize for the personal inconvenience." Jesse's choice of words surprised Wilson. It was obvious she could have cared less about Cuddy's personal discomforts.

"She's very distraught about what happened this morning…" Listening, House winced.

"Good." Jesse smiled. "Did she send you to me with concessions?" Jesse asked flatly, the smile never leaving her face. House blinked and glared at Wilson as Wilson stared into his drink.

"Wait. You didn't say anything about Cuddy earlier." House interrupted.

"Of course he wouldn't, my warm lover. He may be your friend but that's not his only position in life. I understand you are also on the board of directors?" Jesse asked, turning her gaze back to Wilson in unison with House.

Coral breezed over to the table. "Ready for another round?" She cooed, leaning over as Wilson smiled up at her and tired to make himself not look down the front of her top. She lingered in his direction for a moment before turning to the others. Coral went for another round as Jesse smiled at her, nodding in approval. Well done.

"Now where were we?" Jesse asked, snuggling against House just a bit for show.

"We were wondering what Cuddy drilled into my good friend Jimmy before he decided to accept my invitation this evening." House said, giving Wilson the stare down.

"She only wanted to convey her apologies." Wilson stammered, looking at Jesse and then House. Caught in the blue-eyed tractor beam again, Wilson thought to himself. Why didn't he ever get tired of this? He shook his head and tried again. "This morning went badly. She's hoping that you will understand she meant no disrespect" Wilson tried to paraphrase. Their drinks arrived. It gave Jesse an extra moment to think. House watched her unchanging sweet expression. But those eyes weren't hidden behind sunglasses like they'd been this morning. House hoped he never had reason to have such a questioning eerie look leveled at him. Those eyes…they asked…they demanded.

"She's done nothing but disrespect me throughout most of my marriage. Now that I'm a widow, she no longer has reason to do so? I think not." Jesse took a sip, but her eyes never left Wilson's. "I think she's worried her little performance, comical though it may have been, might put a damper on the annual endowment. Correct me if I'm wrong, Dr. Wilson. I know it's an evening out with your good friend House, but she did send you along with prior agendas? Poor thing. Can't even enjoy an evening out. We'll do our best to fix that for you. Won't we, my warm lover?" Jesse smiled up at House.

Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Jesse fluffed off prior agenda discussion till later. It was still relatively busy and she was in and out of the booth several times. Wilson was grateful for the breather…until he looked at House.

"And what else did she put you up to?" House glowered across the table at Wilson.

"House, she didn't 'put me up to' anything. All Cuddy said was if the opportunity arose I could see where Jesse's head was at concerning the annual donation."

"And how does that not translate into putting you up to something?" House made a face, his exasperation evident. "Moron."

"Jerk." Wilson finished the last of his drink.

"Why am I a jerk? What'd I do?"

"You had to land the biggest fish in the pond." Wilson saw House's expression change. He looked up and behind Wilson. "You weren't even aware she was the biggest fish in the pond. That makes you a jerk!" Wilson pouted. He froze when he realized why House had looked up. Jesse had been visiting some customers a few tables back and had leaned on the back of the booth to check on everyone's drinks before sitting down.

"No, that makes him not a goldigger. That also makes him worth telling about it in my own way and my own time. I wasn't allowed that due to the overbearing nature of your boss. It seems to be a recurring issue with her so I sought to enlighten her on the error of her ways this morning. Everyone should know their place in the pecking order. She is not a top feeder. Happy I was able to help in reminding her of that fact. Now can't you boys play nice? Don't tell me I'm going to have to sit here and referee all night." Jesse said, picking up the empty glasses and starting toward the bar.

"Nicknames for each other when ONE of us needs an attitude adjustment." House was quick to add before Jesse got away.

"Ah well, that's a good thing then. Mission accomplished?" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'd say so." House said, smacking Wilson with his cane under the table.

"Absolutely." Wilson winced. Jesse and House both laughed.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your toys, my warm lover. They'll break." Jesse smiled, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "Others may still want to play with them later." House rolled his eyes to meet hers. There was a devilish smile between them before she rose to leave. "You two make nice. I'll be back in a bit."

"Jerk." Wilson laughed, thinking House had been reprimanded.

"Moron." House whacked him with the cane again to assure Wilson he had not.

Jesse whisked behind the bar and gave Amber a subtle look. Amber wandered over. Jesse tinkered with the cash register while Amber picked up a towel and wiped down the bar beside her. "Well?" Jesse asked.

"He's cute. Coral thinks so too."

"They're arguing like children." Jesse tried not to laugh as she leaned beside the register with her back to them. "What are they doing?"

Amber glanced behind Jesse. "They're laughing. Still carrying on a bit. Yours is smiling. Mine…"

"Oh he's yours already?"

"Coral can have him too. You know we share everything." Jesse winced at the thought.

"You're so bad."

"No, we're that good." Jesse stared in silence.

"I bet you are. Are they still behaving themselves back there?"

"Looks okay. They're both laughing now. What were they arguing about?"

"The 'C' word." Jesse whispered, trying not to laugh. "Yours is a friend of hers."

Amber looked dismayed. "Yours is too."

"I think that makes this more fun doesn't it?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"I think if she was that upset that yours was late for work, maybe we could make them BOTH late for work and see what she does about it."

"Oh but that's the fun of it. She doesn't dare do a thing at this point. The future of one of our golden goose's golden eggs depends on her good behavior, or so she thinks. People like that always think everything is all about them. It's for the good of the hospital. She's merely keeper of the keys." Jesse straightened a bottle or two. Amber folded and refolded her towel and polished a little more.

"They're bickering again. Looks like it's in a good way though. They're both laughing. Men are such little boys."

"At any age…at every age. They are cute together, aren't they?"

"Mine in particular." Amber had a wicked smile playing at her lips. Her glance turned in to a surprised look. "Our Dr. House just whacked him with his cane again."

"Drinks…quickly." Jesse and Amber hurried with another round. "Bring some munchies over in a bit. Do your thing."

"Oh he's been looking. We'll give him plenty of reason. Don't worry."

"A few more beers and he'll be eating out of your hand." Jesse loaded up the drinks and headed back to the table as Amber touched her on the arm.

"Thanks teach. We'll just call him our graduation present."

Jesse looked back and smiled. "Head of the class with you, young lady." She could hear Amber tittering away behind her as she headed back to the table. Jesse winced. She could hear them carrying on from a good distance. She stopped to listen for a moment. It really was all in good fun. They had quite the rapport together…must be a lot of history there. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief as she neared the bantering. At least House had someone he could call a friend. And Wilson was on the Board of Directors as well. Good for you, my warm lover, Jesse thought as she made her approach.

"Jerk."

"Moron."

"Ass."

"Idiot."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen…my goodness is this a nightclub or a sandbox?" Jesse chastised, setting down the glasses and glancing from one to the other. "Is it safe to sit down or should I go get a referee hat?"

"It's foreplay." House shrugged. Jesse gave him a look.

"Forgive him, he's a pervert." Wilson laughed, taking another drink.

House reached for his cane again but Jesse gently took it from his hand. "If this is a war of words, there's no need for a stick to beat them in with. This isn't a Catholic school. You're the furthest thing from a nun I've ever seen anyhow." Jesse snarked, placing House's cane in its resting place between them. They both laughed. "That's better."

"Did you start out in a Catholic School?" Wilson asked.

Chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

"No. My brothers did, unfortunately. Our mother insisted. It didn't go over well. Our father was opposed to it and when problems arose…well, that was the end of the brief stint of Catholicism in our family." Jesse explained. House was fascinated.

"How did you manage to escape?" House asked out of genuine curiosity.

"My father insisted. She could try to ruin the boys but his princesa…never!" Jesse imitated her father. The family matriarchs would have spun in their graves." Jesse watched Wilson take another drink. He was curious and getting up the nerve. This would work, Jesse thought. Whatever it takes. She had plenty of alcohol and she was an excellent storyteller.

"So, you're not Catholic." Wilson hinted.

Jesse laughed. "No, I'm not." She waited while Wilson fidgeted with his glass. "Go ahead, ask. We're here to get to know one another this evening. Let's get acquainted." She waited while Wilson struggled with a sudden bout of shyness. House decided to put an end to his suffering.

"Jesse the Wiccan High Priestess, meet Wilson the Jew." Jesse clapped a hand to her face shaking her head as she and Wilson both burst into laughter.

"And we mustn't forget House the Presbyterian." Wilson was quick to add. Jesse glanced in House's direction as he shifted in the booth. Now there was a novel piece of information.

"That's how I was brought up. That's not how I ended up." House was quick to add in smug self-defense.

"House battles with God on a regular basis." Wilson said, tattling like a schoolboy.

"How can House do battle with something he says doesn't exist?" Jesse glanced in his direction. Perfect timing. Amber arrived with a small platter of all manner of snacks that went excellent with more beer. She glanced at their glasses as she leaned in Wilson's direction. Amber gently lifted Wilson's glass, which was still in his hand for a closer look. House and Jesse could barely contain themselves at the look on Wilson's face as he eyed her from head to toe.

"Shall I bring a pitcher to your booth?" She cooed, smiling at Wilson and batting her eyelashes.

"You most certainly may…which one are you?"

"I'm Amber." She winked at him and scurried back to the bar to make ready for her next entrance. House watched Wilson watching her walk away.

"How do you tell them apart?" House leaned over and asked Jesse. She closed her eyes and made a face.

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"Once House has his teeth in a mystery, he will not stop." Wilson announced.

"I'm not one to tell other's personal business." Jesse glanced at the bar. The pitcher was full. She was coming back. Jesse watched Amber refill Wilson's glass. She leaned suggestively across the table in front of Wilson to fill House's. "Amber?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Our Dr. House would also like to know how to tell the two of you apart." Amber giggled and gave her a questioning look. "He will not let it rest…go ahead."

Amber leaned across the table in front of Wilson again. He picked up his glass and nearly emptied it as she crooked her finger. House leaned forward and she whispered in his ear. Jesse almost died laughing as House's eyes widened then screwed shut momentarily. When he opened them again he was staring into Amber's eyes and she wasn't six inches from his face giving him the sweetest smile. "And Coral's fingernails are much longer than mine. Can I do anything else for you, House?" She cooed, easing into an upright position and refilling Wilson's near empty glass.

"No…thank you…Amber." House was speechless. Wilson and Jesse were dying in a fit of laughter as Jesse's number one attraction turned and walked seductively away from the booth. Jesse laughed as she looked at House and Wilson. Wilson was staring, unblinking at the grand exit. House was blinking his eyes and shaking his head and making all manner of expressions.

"Wonderful girl, isn't she?"

"Magnificent." Wilson answered, still staring and probably unaware that he even spoke what he was thinking aloud.

"Good of her to take such time and care with her 'kitty.'" Jesse looked up at House. His eyes met hers with a still disbelieving look on his face. "Well, you asked?" Jesse said. All three of them burst into laughter.

The evening continued with more beer, more laughter, more music and more than one refilling of the snack try Amber brought over. By midnight no one was feeling any pain but House had made notice of Jesse's drinks. Jesse wasn't a beer drinker and tonight found her shying away from the rum she adored and sticking to lighter fare. House was comfortable with it. Someone had to remain in charge of the game plan and make sure things continued in the direction they'd discussed earlier. He watched her at the bar getting another large glass of some mixed drink with lots of ice. He could rely on her, House decided at that moment. Jesse wouldn't let him down. Not on this one. He poured himself another beer, smiling as he watched her saying good bye to a few more patrons. It was late. Only a handful of die-hards remained. Wilson watched House eyeing her fondly.

"I can see why you're so taken with her." Wilson said. House rolled his eyes in Wilson's direction and found his plastered friend admiringly staring at Jesse. "She's a commanding presence."

"Well, get your own." House threw a peanut at him. "You've got two to choose from…well, one and a half." He snickered.

"Isn't she…aren't they…no, no, I couldn't."

Why not? What more invitation do you need? Do you need one to strip off her clothes and dance naked on the table? They've been whispering back and forth and looking over here all night. They both want you, moron!"

Wilson threw the peanut back at him. "Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Twit."

"Boys…boys! What on earth?" Jesse came back to the table and picked up the empty pitcher. She looked at House and gave the pitcher a barely noticeable shake. He nodded.

"Tell this idiot they want him." Jesse watched another peanut fly across the table. Wilson struggled to keep it on the table and it flew back directly. A smile played at the corner of her lips. Yes, he was toast. Cool.

"They do not, moron!" Wilson glanced at the girls. They were cleaning. Jack was tinkering on the piano. Jesse motioned to House as discreetly as she could while Wilson eyed the twins. They saw him and were staring back. They started giggling. House gave her a quizzical look, not exactly sober himself. Jesse hid her free hand behind the pitcher and motioned toward the bar.

It sank in…get the hell out of the booth, now. "I'll be back, idiot. Jesse, tell him."

"Twerp!"

"Twerp?" Jesse had to laugh at that one. "I'll have him back to you in short order. And Wilson?" Wilson looked up at her and smiled a drunken smile. "House is right. They both want you. You're going to break their hearts if you say no." Wilson's jaw dropped. House laughed all the way to the bar with Jesse following behind.

Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

"What?" House leaned on the bar after pulling up a stool at the corner.

"Privacy, my warm lover. He's a shy one. Henry Etta?" Jesse called to both of them. Her girl Fridays were there directly. House watched a tightly run ship in all its efficiency, a drunken smile stretching from ear to ear. "Clean tomorrow. You fill the pitcher. You get some glasses. Booth one is yours for the remainder…and please, be gentle?" She looked up at Jack and got his attention, motioning for him to join them. Jack closed the piano and turned the lights out on the way down. Only the bar lights remained on and the candles in the booth. Velvet moon took on an eerily romantic glow.

"You're coming back?" Amber asked.

"If he gets out of sorts let us know discreetly." Jesse said, not looking up as she got House another beer and poured herself a drink. "Cheers." Jesse smiled, handing House another drink. Her eyes drifted toward the booth. House carefully turned his head to follow her gaze. He watched the girls slide in on either side of Wilson, one setting down glasses and the other filling them. His friend looked like a helpless schoolboy.

"We're done for the night." Amber said, filling their glasses and cozying up on side.

"We've been dying to talk to you." Coral chimed in, taking the long route from the far side of the booth.

"You're a friend of House's from the hospital?"

"Are you single?"

Wilson glanced in House's direction as the stereo chatter continued and they inched a little closer each time they spoke. "House?" Wilson called out like he needed assistance.

House turned away, stifling a laugh. Idiot, he thought to himself. "You're on your own, friend. I've got mine." House said, without so much as a look back. He smiled at Jesse as their glasses clinked softly. Jesse returned his smile and their lips met before they took a drink. Jack eased himself behind the bar with the stealth of a black cat on a moonless night. He startled House when he appeared to their left.

"Yet another successful evening comes to a close." Jesse mused.

"You're so certain of their abilities?" House asked.

"I don't see him trying to escape." Jack said, pouring himself a beer. All three glanced in Wilson's direction. "Nope. They've got him nicely wrapped." Jack chuckled. Jesse looked away discreetly. "Quick once over?" Jack asked. Jesse nodded.

"We'll be back. Nightly checklist. Leave them be." Jesse took House's hand and kissed him as she and Jack left to make the rounds, checking the bathrooms and double-checking the doors.

House couldn't help himself without Jesse to distract him. He turned his head in Wilson's direction as one of the girls planted a kiss on Wilson and the other was following suit. He watched the scene not at all feeling like a voyeur. It was like the beginning of another porn movie, except the surrealistic scene wasn't on his TV. He was watching his friend Wilson…and the twins.

Wilson was doing a lot of talking. All three were. Every once in a while one or all three would burst into laughter. House casually sipped his beer while watching. Wilson had forgotten all about his friend sitting at the bar. As Amber's elegant hand gently stroked his thigh, Coral's arm encircled his. She leaned up and nibbled his ear. House leaned back on the stool, propping his feet on the one in front of him; comfy and a ringside seat. Jesse had been right on that very first afternoon when house had teased her about video equipment. There was money to be made. How much would Wilson offer for silence about this little escapade? House shook his head, maybe as a joke, but even he couldn't be that tactless. But he could watch and enjoy. His eyes skirted the perimeter. Jack was on his way out the front door, but he and Jesse were still talking…better enjoy the foreplay part of the program while he could. His eyes wandered back to the booth.

Foreplay was over. House blinked several times and froze. Amber was straddling Wilson's lap, her butt parked on the edge of the table. Coral's long fingernails were weaving themselves through Wilson's hair and tracing their way down his neck. House sat galvanized, savoring every moment. Little Jimmy…sampling the sweeter fruits of life at last; House grinned with delight as Amber took Wilson's hands and placed them on her shoulders, helping him inch the straps of her flimsy top down for his viewing pleasure, and House's. House made himself fight down a gasp of delight as Amber's top slid down around her waist.

The candles and the darkness added a delectable ambience to the scene. House sat motionless watching the show. Jesse stood near the front door. She smiled and shook her head watching House. The place could burn down around him, she thought, smiling. Jesse carefully slipped out of her shoes and padded silently back to the bar, trying not to laugh. She could have bounced through with bells on and no one would have noticed.

She crept up behind House and eased herself onto the stool behind the bar, setting her shoes on the bar. "House. You're being rude." Jesse whispered

The sound of her voice startled him, but House didn't move. "I like porn." He lifted his glass to show her it was empty. Jesse refilled it for him shaking her head.

"Porn is strangers for money." Jesse whispered. "He's your friend!"

"I'm making sure he's having a good time. Someone has to watch out for him."

Jesse gave up. "Lecher." She thought to herself. They sat and watched together.

"Etta's getting left out…look at her pout. She's our little attention getter. That's why I always put her on the floor." Jesse whispered.

"Shhhh." House admonished. Monster trucks didn't hold a candle to this.

"Bet she'll strip. She's done it before."

"Amber did."

"She made Wilson help. It's not the same." House gave her a funny look. "Okay, it's not the same thing from our point of view."

"You think she will?" House asked, he sounded like a kid at Christmas.

House settled in a bit more. It was obvious he wasn't moving. Jesse rolled her eyes and started to get herself a drink. House reached for her hand. Jesse stopped and watched her girls. "See? I told you so." Jesse went ahead and poured that drink. They sat like two kids watching Santa putting presents under the tree, whispering back and forth.

"Idiot! He's ignoring her."

"Coral won't have it for long…see? I told you so." House rolled his eyes at her. "He's got lap enough for both of them."

"But he's not doing anything." House sounded perturbed.

"Well he must be an excellent kisser. They seem pleased. What should he be doing?" House glared at her. "As long as you're good kissers you can keep us entertained for quite the while." House raised an eyebrow.

"Am I a good kisser?" Their eyes met in the darkness. Jesse smiled at him.

"You're the very best, my warm lover. Care to retire upstairs and entertain me yourself?"

"You're trying to distract me. This is a rare opportunity…finally!" House almost breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought he forgot they had boobies." House commented. They sat in silence for a few moments. House suddenly wondered why Jesse wasn't trying to distract him. His eyes moved in her direction. Jesse was watching, obviously enjoying the show as well. She was smiling, nodding.

"What?"

"What?"

Chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Their eyes met, the only part of them that moved. "You were smiling."

"That's not allowed?" They both went back to watching. "My bar."

"My friend."

"My girls."

"My idea."

"My planning! My goodness! Goddess Bless, you're worse than a 6 year old!" They both went back to watching

"I knew he wouldn't let me down." House smiled, proud of his drunken friend. Jesse didn't say anything but continued to watch. House raised and eyebrow and glanced in Jesse's direction as she began to smile.

"About time ladies. If I have to sit here and watch the least they can do is give me a naked man to look at." Jesse did her best to imitate House and got comfortable propping her chin in her hand. "Come on Henry Etta, I know he's shy but…" Jesse ignored the blue-eyed tractor beam glaring at her. "That's a start…"

"You about ready?" House downed his beer.

"It's just getting good." House took her hand and tried to pull her off her seat. Jesse locked her feet behind the rungs of the chair. "It's only okay if you want to watch?"

House nodded. "My rules."

"My bar."

"My friend."

"My girls." They both went back to watching. Simultaneously, they rolled their eyes at one another. House gently took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"It's time for bed."

"Yes my warm lover." Jesse wasn't about to make a scene. Let him think he won and let them have their privacy. Quietly they eased themselves out of their seats, Jesse snagging her shoes from the bar at the last minute.

House couldn't resist. On their way to the elevator he smacked the back of the booth with his cane. "Get a motel room!" He snarked, as they disappeared from sight. House and Jesse heard an eruption of giggles from behind them as they left the floorshow.

Jesse burst into laughter. "You barbarian."

"You're stating the obvious." House grabbed her around the waist and bit Jesse on the neck. "And just imagine what this barbarian is going to do to you when he gets you upstairs?" House laughed in Jesse's ear, trying to sound comically evil.

"Oh really?" Jesse hit the elevator button. "And why is that?"

"Wanting to look at naked men!" House rolled his eyes feigning disdain. The elevator door opened. "You're not allowed."

"Fine. You can keep your clothes on tonight." Jesse squirmed free and hopped into the elevator, giggling like a schoolgirl. House started to hobble in behind her.

"Think so?" House made a face that brought a fit of hysterics from Jesse.

"Think not!" She grabbed the cane and yanked House into the elevator. "Get naked!" The elevator doors closed behind them.

Their giggling counterparts were left alone in the booth with candlelight and unlimited alcohol. "I thought they'd never leave." Amber whispered in Wilson's ear.

"Our Dr. House is a bit of a lecher!" Coral giggled, nibbling on Wilson's other ear.

"He can be." Wilson looked at both of them. They delighted in the look of happy confusion on his face.

"That must be why Jesse likes him so much."

"She was due…and so are we. What do you think, Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson only smiled at the two of them. "I think I'm not drunk enough to be seeing double, am I?" They both shook their heads, their lovely blonde tresses spilling around their shoulders. "Then I think I must have died and went to heaven." The twins giggled, slipping their tops back up over their shoulders.

"Not yet but it's nearby…just next door!"

"The brownstone?"

"The whole downstairs. Come on!" They hauled themselves out of the booth and hauled Wilson out behind them. Coral grabbed his shirt and they had him dressed enough to make it from one front door to the next without getting arrested in between.

Once inside, it was only a matter of picking up where they left off as far as the twins were concerned. Wilson found himself suffering from opening night jitters in suddenly new surroundings.

"This is nice. Did you do all of this yourselves?" He said, admiring the posh interior as the three of them tumbled through the door. A single hurricane lamp in the window was on and it dimly lit a tastefully decorated comfortable apartment. There was a wonderful scent permeating the apartment that he'd caught a whiff of next door as well.

"Oh never mind this. We'll give you the tour in the morning." Amber promised.

"It's boring!"

Wilson tried to get his bearings and looked around trying to take all of it in. "No. It's nice." As he turned back in their direction he found both of them resuming their previous state of undress. "That's nicer…" Wilson's voice trailed off. Two of them…there were two of them…he didn't know whether he'd cuss House or thank him in the morning. One thing for sure, Wilson knew he'd never hear the end of it from House. It was too late to worry about that now.

"We thought so." Amber said.

"Care to join us?" Coral asked as they each took one of his hands.

"We won't bite." Amber started unbuttoning his shirt and removing it.

"Come on. You were warming up to the idea next door." Coral coaxed.

"Oh…I'm warming up to it again…" They guided their tipsy prey to one of the bedrooms.

"Pink or lavender?" Amber asked.

"What?" Wilson asked, being led down the hall.

"Would you like to play in a pink bedroom or a lavender bedroom?" She repeated.

"Don't be silly Amber. We've got all night."

"We can play in both." Amber agreed.

Without further discussion Wilson found himself being led to a fluffy lavender bed, complete with extra pillows and candles on the nightstand. One lit candles, while the other helped him undress. "Isn't that better?"

Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

"I always feel so much better when I can take all my clothes off and stretch out at the end of the day." Coral slipped out of her skirt and panties and stretched out on the bed. She reached for Wilson's belt buckle and undid it with one delicate hand while Amber helped Wilson with the last of his clothes. She gently pushed him onto the bed beside Coral and was on the other side of him in an instant.

"Coral just gets comfy. I like my men to finish unwrapping their gift." She pointed to the zipper on her mini skirt. Wilson couldn't refuse. He didn't want to refuse. And Coral was placing tiny kisses all over his back, her fingernails trailing behind her soft lips. Wilson felt goose bumps wash over him as he helped Amber with the last of her clothes. Amber pulled him close, kissing him as Wilson melted into her arms. His hand somehow managed to get the zipper down on her midriff baring skirt and she slipped it off her lithe body.

Wilson stared at the ivory skinned beauty beside him. And her mirror image was behind him tracing patterns up and down his body with her exquisite fingernails. Coral nibbled on his ears, her delicate tongue darting in and out till he thought he would go mad from her teasing.

Amber pointed to the lacy black panties she still wore. "Don't you want to see?" She cooed before kissing him again. Wilson sighed, overcome with the sensations from both of them. He did as she asked and gently removed them. Amber winked and rolled on her side, pushing Wilson on his back. He stared at both of them and smiled. He looked so utterly helpless it was even more of a turn on for the twins. He was all theirs, and didn't have a clue where to start.

Amber and Coral giggled. "You've never done this before have you?" Amber whispered.

Wilson shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "Ladies, I'm at your mercy." He laughed in spite of himself.

"Ohhhh," Coral grinned, a virgin in the clutches of twins. "Now where were we before House chased us out of the bar?" The soft light faded to nothingness as Amber blew out all but one of the candles.

"I think everyone's braver in the dark. Want to show us how brave you are? Amber asked, descending on him for more kisses before Wilson had a chance to answer. "We can make it easy for you. We can play…doctor! We'll even start first if that makes it easier for you." Amber laughed at her brilliant ideas.

"I know I'm braver in the dark. I know I do a fine job of playing doctor too!" Coral slid halfway down the bed and descended on Wilson's body for giving kisses of her own. Wilson closed his eyes as a myriad of sensations washed over him in their expert hands and expert kisses. He'd never experienced such ecstasy. Two able and willing partners who were willing to give as much pleasure as they received.

With their affectionate kisses and loving touches he rose to the occasion for them in more ways than one. Amber and Coral were a practiced team, willing to work and wait for what they wanted. Wilson was right to say he was at their mercy. Dr. James Wilson didn't have this kind of luck. Dr. James Wilson would never have dreamed of having one gorgeous blonde of their caliber in his arms for an evening's pleasure, let alone two. Their beauty and voracious sexual appetites were overwhelming.

By evening's end he'd experienced more lovemaking, more positions and more unbelievable sensations than he had in three marriages and several decades combined. The twins weren't disappointed either. They were thrilled to have such a handsome and expert lover in their midst. Wilson knew how to please a woman in more ways than one and the twins gave him every opportunity to show them exactly how fantastic he was. The candles burned out and the wee hours of the morning found the three of them snuggled tightly together in Coral's pink bedroom.

Wilson woke first and well before daylight. He found himself sandwiched between the twins with little possibility of escape. He didn't want to escape. He never wanted to leave. A silly smile came to his face as he thought of Cuddy wondering where both he and House were this morning when both of them were late. The thought of her seething in her office almost made him laugh as he fell back to sleep. Maybe there was something to be said showing up late for work after all. Unlike House, at least he had the right reason…reasons…two of them.

The elevator ride up was the first of many highlights for House and Jesse. She'd never seen anyone undress in her elevator before and the look in her eyes told House she was enjoying it immensely. House paused giving her a lascivious grin. "What about you? I don't see you doing anything?"

"I'm watching. You said I wasn't allowed to look at naked men and I think I am, there fore I'm enjoying the show." House shrugged and continued.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're allowed to look at naked women." Jesse said, slowly removing her top and gauging his reaction. It didn't take much to sidetrack him, Jesse thought, smiling. House's eyes lit up at the first sight of newly bared flash

"That's different." House stopped what he was doing and leaned in the corner to enjoy the show. She turned her back to him, letting the straps down slowly on her French lace bra. She reached behind her with a dancer's grace and undid the clasp.

"Why?" Jesse waited for the answer. Silence. "She looked over her shoulder at House propped in the corner grinning from ear to ear. "Are all men such little boys, so easily distracted by the female body?"

"At times like this what else is there?" House pushed himself out of the corner and had his arms around her as the elevator door opened. He grabbed his cane from the elevator handrail on the way out and they made their way to the bedroom. He had Jesse by the hand and she giggled all the way to the bedroom as House scolded her for being such a tease.

"You still have clothes on. I think I told you…" Jesse started.

"I don't like taking orders. I usually disobey." House feigned his usual pout. Jesse gave him an evil smile.

"Keep your clothes on…that's an order." Jesse laughed, peeling out of her jeans with a few extra wiggles here and there for good measure. Her panties were next, but she stopped as House stood there watching. "Remember, keep your trousers on…that's an order!" Her comical lingering on the last word made him laugh.

"That's more like it." House wiggled his eyebrows at her and tossed the cane on the floor, finishing what he started in the elevator as Jesse slipped out of the matching lace panties with a few extra wiggles for those as well. Jesse lit the candles on the nightstand and was under the blankets only a hair before House. He tossed the blankets to the foot of the bed and Jesse covered her eyes.

"No, no. My warm lover says I'm not allowed to look."

"Your warm lover is going to spank your behind in a second." House dragged her to his side of the bed as Jesse squealed and giggled with delight. Jesse didn't put up too much of a struggle as House pulled her close. He pulled her hands gently from her eyes and she made a surprised face.

"Oh no…there's a naked man in my bed! How do these things happen when I've been expressly forbidden?"

"Somebody told me not to. I think she was faking." House wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I think she likes having this naked man in her bed."

"I think you're right." House lowered his face till his lips met Jesse's. He melted into her passionate kiss, letting go of her wrists. Her arms encircled his body as House pulled her closer. He rolled onto his back pulling Jesse atop him in the same motion.

"Show me…show me how much you like having a naked man in your bed." House looked up at Jesse. She was intoxicating, her skin and hair bathed and highlighted in the candlelight. Jesse's hands caressed his body. He closed his eyes as her delicate touches and warm kisses sent shivers of electricity through him. His hands reached for hers, Jesse entwining their fingers as she moved enticingly down his body. Lower. Lower. House was silent as her kisses continued, her warm soft skin exhilarating his body as she moved lower. Her lips danced over his belly button and lower. House fought to keep his composure as she moved lower, inch by eternal inch.

Her mouth moved lower still. House gasped as Jesse's lips arrived at their destination and caressed the sides with soft teasing kisses. She artfully flicked her tongue against the tip, circling and teasing till House had to fight for his breath He started to reach for her but her fingers suddenly tightened their grip around his. "No." Jesse murmured, her breath and soft kisses on his more delicate skin erased any argument from his mind. House could feel his heart pounding in his ears as Jesse tortured him with her lips, her tongue. Jesse's movements were excruciatingly slow. She wanted House to register every movement, every inch of her slow descent as well as the slow rising of her lips. She glanced up now and then as her tongue continued it delicate dance followed by more kisses. He ached for her. What exquisite torture to prolong this as much as she dared. Jesse smiled at the thought of him so utterly under her control at this moment. House the Barbarian, paralyzed by the gentle touches of a mere woman. She began another slow descent, her lips tightening around him.

House started to reach for her again. Her fingernails dug in as she shook her head delicately from side to side. Her movements almost made him lose self-control, that and Jesse's soft, "Hmm-mm." Her hair brushed against his thighs as she moved over him, the sensations driving him mad for her. But Jesse's grip on his hands didn't loosen. House didn't move. He didn't think he could. Her torturous lovemaking had paralyzed him, galvanized him to the sensations of her delicate ministrations. Jesse watched the rise and fall of his chest. He was close. She slowed to a crawl then hesitated for what had to be an agonizing moment for House. Jesse began her ascent, easing herself over House's body as she worked her way back up. More delicate kisses, her tongue teased his belly button and slid up his taut stomach, stopping here and there to test his patience and restraint even more. She smiled at the thought of what she was doing to him…and what it was doing to her.

"Jesse. I want you." House whispered. "Now." His voice was somewhere between a shaky demand and a plea for release. House heard her evil laugh and opened his eyes. Jesse was smiling that wicked smile and shaking her head.

"Ask nice." House stared at her. "Say please." She coaxed. "I'll make you beg for it if you don't." Her nails dug in for an instant. They stared at one another in the candlelight. House watched her delicate tongue slowly lick her lips as she sat astride him waiting. Waiting for him to concede to her demands.

"Please, Jesse." House whispered, closing his eyes. Jesse released his hands from hers. Free. Finally. House reached for Jesse in the darkness, guiding her lovely body down until they were one. House couldn't recall such ecstasy as he found in Jesse's arms that night…again and again and again.

Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

Jesse woke first, Tuesday morning. The sun was already up. She was wrapped in House's arms, his stubble tickling the back of her neck. A smile came to her as the closing hours of last night danced through her memory. She artfully freed herself from House's grasp, rubbing the back of her neck as she headed for the kitchen…coffee time.

While the coffee was happening she picked up various items of clothing draped across various pieces of furniture as she made her way back to the bedroom. The sun was getting brighter. Jesse decided to be merciful and closed the shades, pulling the curtains behind them. House had said the later they made it in, the more profound a statement it would make. Another hour or so wouldn't matter. She showered and got herself relatively gathered together in a fluffy terrycloth robe. First cup of coffee in the kitchen…let him sleep. Poor thing had to be exhausted. It was barely after eight.

Jesse had to admit even she was still a little groggy from the late night festivities. She sat pondering what time they had finally gotten to sleep. Four? That sounded about right. She poured a second cup and made herself at home in the kitchen. Besides, she was waiting. Soon enough, the phone rang.

"Teach?"

"No, it's the Virgin Mary in her chapel of chastity!" Jesse's joke was met with a fit of giggles. "As soon as you catch your breath, tell me if everyone's still alive over there."

"We're terrific. He was terrific. Oh, Jesse…" Amber started to gush like a schoolgirl.

"Spare me the gory details. I just wanted to know if everyone survived and you're relatively unscathed." Jesse listened. "So he's not up? Check and make sure he's still breathing." Jesse snarked.

"He's breathing." There was momentary silence. "He was still warm when we got out of bed anyhow."

Jesse laughed, shaking her head. "Well now that the two of you aren't super heating him, make sure the body is still warm and moving…he is? Okay. Good. Has anyone tried to wake him up yet? Good…don't. House wants them both late for work this morning. Why? He's making a political statement. Anarchy, power to the people, something like that."

"Oh, yesterday. Today they'll both be late!" Amber giggled. "Safety in numbers."

"Something like that. Let me know when he's up and around, discreetly."

"When he gets a shower we'll call."

"That'll work. Make him some coffee and have some aspirin ready…and get some water down him. Rehydration is the key. I'll bet there's going to be a hangover attached to him like white on rice! We'll regroup later when he's clothed and conscious."

Jesse giggled, setting a second pot of coffee and some cups on the tray and heading for the bedroom about a half hour later. House had moved. Jesse was impressed. She eased herself into bed and poured herself a cup of coffee. The delicious aroma and Jesse waving it in House's direction for a bit was all it took. He rolled over, bleary-eyed but smiling. "Got some of that for me?" Jesse nodded as he dragged himself up against the headboard. Jesse got a pillow behind him before he leaned back and handed him her mug. House took a few sips, a look of satisfaction coming to him briefly. A wince and his hand reaching for his thigh replaced it. He started looking for his jacket as Jesse handed him two Vicodin. House gave her a curious look as he downed them with some coffee.

"I picked up the trail we left from the elevator. Thought you'd be needing them after the marathon last night and your jacket was by the elevator door." Jesse smiled.

"I bet there were some of yours out there too." House retaliated.

Jesse nodded. "Everywhere." They both laughed. House rubbed his leg for a bit and seemed to settle in. The coffee went down quick and he was motioning for a refill before Jesse was finished with hers. "Trying to keep up?"

"The more I drink, the less you drink." House announced. Jesse nodded, pouring him another. We just won't mention that first pot, she thought to herself. "I've been meaning to ask you, what is this stuff?"

"Coffee." Jesse answered. House made a face.

"I know it's coffee…what brand. I want to pick some up for the office. You're shaking your head." House gave her an odd look.

"It's not a brand. It's a region. This is Jamaica Blue Mountain. You'll be hard pressed to find anything like it at the grocer's. It costs around twenty dollars a pound in quantity."

House's eyes widened as he stared into his cup. "What's in it?" He asked, momentarily horrified at the thought.

"Coffee! It's just coffee, House. But it's only grown in the Blue Mountains of Jamaica at a particular elevation to provide such taste and body. Very rare."

House took another sip. It was excellent he had to admit. "Where do you find stuff like this?"

"In some of the finest coffee houses the world over. And of course, in Jamaica."

"I bet you spent a lot of time in coffee houses the world over." House snarked.

"A great deal." They continued the morning ritual, turning to other topics.

"Speaking of deals…any word from next door?" House laughed.

"He's alive and asleep. I told them to let him sleep in as per your instructions. I told them to call me when he's in the shower and we'd regroup. The twins can pick up some rolls or bagels around the corner or the two of you can leave for work if you're suddenly in a hurry."

House leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thorough to a fault."

"Best way to be." They smiled and lifted their coffee cups in a toast to one another.

"What should we do for an encore?"

"Absolutely nothing. I want to hear all about the fallout and savor it for a while."

"Chicken."

"Coups like this lose their edge if you inundate. You boys play whatever juvenile games you play to occupy yourselves at work. When you need another major moment in history look us up. The twins will always be game." Jesse laughed.

"What did Jack have to say about it? Any dissenting opinions?"

"No, not at all. No worries there. I asked him yesterday. Jack thought it was a delightful idea." House stared at her. "House, quit worrying. It went off without a hitch. We delivered. Now, you do your part and make sure you know what sort of reaction there is at work today. I don't want to think we did all that for nothing…"

"Nothing?" They rolled their eyes at one another. House took her hand in his. "That wasn't a nothing last night." House gently kissed her hand. Jesse smiled at him.

"No, it most certainly wasn't." They each took a sip of coffee.

"I'd say at least a nine. Closer to ten." House closed his eyes, recalling it briefly. There was silence. He turned to look at Jesse. She was smiling into her coffee cup. "Well?"

"Ten at least, my warm lover." She squeezed House's hand. Yes, it had been an excellent evening.

Chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

House thought it best to get a head start, just in case Wilson was having any serious residuals after last night. He and Jesse were both dressed and in the bar sharing more coffee when the phone call came. Jesse hit the button and put in on the speaker.

"Hi Teach. It's Amber. Jimmy's in the shower."

"How is he?"

"Hung over but happy." Coral chimed in.

"Is he sick?"

"No. He's got a hickey or two…a couple of scratches, but nothing serious." House nearly choked on his coffee. A morning differential with the twins, he thought.

"Get some coffee and aspirin down him?" Jesse prescribed.

"Two of each. Should we bring him over when he's all squeaky clean? He said something about blow-drying his hair. We can help with that if you're in a hurry to have him back. You're not in a big hurry are you? We hope you're not." There were more giggles.

House and Jesse looked at one another in utter dismay. Jesse shrugged. House took over.

"Good morning ladies." House feigned a cheery pleasant tone of voice. Jesse clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Good morning House."

"Hi doc! And how are you this morning?" House made a face. Jesse stifled a laugh.

"Apparently a lot better off than Dr. Wilson!" A fit of giggles spilled out of the phone.

"Maybe you should bring him with you more often. If Jimmy was a more experienced drinker he would be more like you…well, hopefully not exactly like you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…enough about me…"

"No…he's been feeling left out."

"He'll get over it." House interrupted.

"We'd like to have him back more often." Amber said.

"Yes, that would be fun." Coral chimed in.

"I bet they would." House muttered in Jesse's ear and she started laughing."

"What?" They said in unison.

"Oh nothing."

"Are you mean to Jimmy?" Amber asked.

"He said you were." Coral chimed in.

"No I'm not mean to Jim…to Wilson. Why? What did he say?" House's feathers were getting ruffled. Jesse shook her head, rolling her eyes skyward.

"Henry Etta! What did I tell you about a man's personal business! Let alone spilling pillow talk first chance you get!" Jesse chastised. House waved a hand in her face and she tried to nip at his fingers, laughing.

"No, no…I want to hear this. What exactly did my good friend Jimmy say about me?"

There was no immediate answer, but House could hear a lot of tittering going on as he glared at Jesse for silencing them. "Traitor."

"What he said he said to them, not to you. Do you want me blowing our private conversations to them?" Jesse asked, batting her eyes at him. House thought it over and backed off. He'd nail Wilson once they got in the car, House thought.

"You know you can tell us anything, Teach. We'd love to hear all about it." Amber said, the tone in her voice a direct challenge to House.

"Ladies…" Jesse cautioned. "Back to the issue at hand. Stay with us."

"Did my poor abused friend happen to mention any plans for getting to work today?" House said, laying it on a little thick.

"As a matter of fact, he asked us to call and see if you were awake yet."

"Did he say anything else?"

"About what?"

"Oh…global warming…the price of oil…" Jesse almost fell off her chair laughing. The twins heard her and the laughter spread like a contagious disease.

"Oh House, you're so cute when you're trying to be funny…" House turned and stared at Jesse, mouthing the word cute. Jesse put her head down on the bar, covering her head with her hands.

"You should try it more often." Coral added. "I think he's much easier to talk to on the phone." She said as though House wasn't listening.

"I think you're right. He's not near as scary."

"Those dirty looks he gives us…"

"The way he scowls…"

"You can't scare us over the phone."

"I know where you live!" House snarked. Silence, except for Jesse; she could no longer contain herself and burst into shrieks of laughter.

"The door is locked. You can just…stand outside and be as scary as you like!" Through her laughter Jesse attempted to sing, "I hear you knocking…but you can't come in…"

"See? Jesse thinks you're funny! Coral teased.

"We think you're funny too." House could only stare at the phone and imagine what he would do to them if they were within his reach at that moment.

"Henry Etta?" House tried again in the most pleasant voice he could muster.

"Yes?"

"What House?"

"Could you please ask 'Jimmy' if he would care to meet me at the bar whenever he's ready to go? Tell him I'm waiting for him." The tone of voice only made Jesse laugh harder. Poor Wilson, and poor House, at the mercy of twins on caffeine.

"We'll do that.

"You will be nice won't you? We're just teasing, you know."

"Oh never mind, he'll say anything at this point." Amber interrupted. "We'll be over with him in a little bit. Anything else?"

"Got any food?" House tried.

"We sent Jack for donuts and whatever else they had and said we'd meet him there."

"At the bar. Say bye." Amber and Coral said bye, so did Jesse.

Chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46

"Looking forward to your arrival." House said, making a face as Jesse turned the speaker off. "They're possessed!" House announced, reaching for more coffee.

"Plenty of room for it in those empty little heads." They were startled by the sound of applause from behind them. It was Jack, with a large box from the bakery.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Jesse said, taking a bow from her seat.

"Not you…him. Well, both of you." Jack laughed joining them at the bar. "I've been standing back there since the comment about global warming! You deserve an award for patience above and beyond. I don't have one but maybe these will make up for it." Jack set the box down on the bar. There were several layers of wax paper and probably two or three of everything wonderful a bakery had to offer in between. "I remembered napkins this time." Jack said, watching them peer into the box. House's scowl turned into one of pure delight. Jesse snagged the chocolate pair on top.

"Mine. You're a doll. My hero. Thought I was going to have to make the girls cook or something." House gave her a disbelieving look and went back to scanning the box.

"See anything you like?" Jack glanced at House, as he took out some paper plates.

"All of it." House said, starting to reach for one and then looking at another. "I don't know where to start…or when I'll stop! You did well! Excellent!" He attempted to lift a corner of wax paper and looked underneath. Jack smiled at the compliment and watched their kid in a candy store examining the contents. Jesse had a proud smile on her face.

"No, doc. They lift out." Jack shooed his hand away and dismantled one side of the box. House did the same with the other and the each took an end and laid the top layer out on the bar, doing the same with the next. "This is their Noah's Ark Special." Jack said. "Two of everything and a few extra for good measure. These neat plastic pieces keep everything away from everything else." Jack snagged a few donuts and got a coffee cup from under the bar. "Discovered them right after we came in for a landing here. Been going there on a regular basis ever since." He motioned toward Jesse. "That one and Henry Etta get the chocolate craving and it's made many a morning bearable." Jack laughed. Jesse made a face at him and stuck out her tongue.

"I can imagine." House winced at the thought of it. The front door opened and Wilson and the twins wandered in. "Larry, Curly, and Mo!" House muttered scanning the pastries again to make sure he had everything he wanted on his plate.

A very sheepish Wilson and two caffeinated twins wandered up to the bar. One of the twins dragged a stool behind the bar near the coffeepot and Jack. The other sat by Wilson who got the dubious honor of sitting next to House.

House and Wilson glanced at one another. "Morning, stud muffin." House crowed.

There were snickers, even from the twins. But the one beside put her arm around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes he is." Wilson grinned in spite of the look he was getting from House.

House shook his head and decided it would be easier to attack the donuts staring up at him form his plate. He'd save Wilson for later. Once they were in the car. And then there was all day long at the hospital. It was going to be a fun day. House smiled as half a donut disappeared into his mouth. He watched the others, happily munching on the free breakfast and gourmet coffee.

Wilson was hung over; House was enjoying every minute of it. But the others, House marveled at this peek into the morning hours, rare as they were, in Jesse's life. She was up for a change. She'd been trying to do that for him since he'd been in her life. And there was an absolute breakfast party going on for the next half hour. Jesse was there with them for a change. All of them were laughing and carrying on.

Wilson wasn't faring so well. He looked like death warmed over. House couldn't resist. "Welcome to the world of the late for work." House snarked, clinking coffee cups with Wilson's. The noise made Wilson cringe. Jesse caught his pained expression and genuinely felt bad for him. "I see you've got some war wounds to show off at work today." House grinned, pointing at Wilson's neck. Wilson shook his head and grinned.

"Nothing I can't live with." Wilson said, sipping his coffee and munching on a donut. "It was worth every minute." He bragged, defiantly.

"Try telling that to Cuddy." House snarked.

"Cuddy's not going to say much of anything." Wilson winced when he raised his voice.

"Do you believe that?" Jesse asked. House started to say something but he felt Jesse's hand on his arm. Wilson tried to nod but the pain was apparent.

"I do. You scared her yesterday. Whether you meant to or not is irrelevant. You got the point across, that's the bottom line. It's all about the bottom line when it comes to dollars and cents." Wilson summed up. He held out an empty coffee cup and Amber was quick to refill.

"Need some more aspirin, Jimmy?"

"Wouldn't be a bad idea." Wilson said after pondering for a moment. Jesse motioned to Amber when she returned with the bottle and took it from her. She tossed it to House as she slid off the barstool.

"Wilson."

"Hmm?"

"Let's turn you around here and see what we can do about this headache." Jesse spun the chair around so he was facing her. It didn't help things. "Sorry. And I'm sorry we let you get that drunk last night. You should know better." Jesse smiled. House was watching. Everybody was. House saw her hands rubbing lightly together.

House tried not to smile when Wilson flinched at her touch. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing your headache, if you sit still. Relax." Wilson was unsure of what was going on.

"Jesse can fix things like that." Amber's voice whispered from behind him. Coral reached for his hand.

"She's very good. Better than any aspirin."

Jesse tried again. She saw a look of complete fear in Wilson's eyes. Jesse looked at House. House hesitated for a moment. "House?" Jesse prodded, putting her hands to Wilson's temples but he was still skittish. Jesse glanced at House again.

Wilson heard House clear his throat. "Quit being such a wuss."

"Oh House, is that the best you can do?" Jesse laughed.

"He's a wuss. You didn't see me flinch the first time you showed me what you could do." House bragged. Wilson took the hint. But Jesse could read the genuine fear.

"You really are so bad." Jesse scolded sweetly. "Sit still and try to relax. Unless you don't want me to." Jesse waited. Wilson heard the silence and he knew everyone was watching. House called him a wuss, in front of the twins. He felt Coral's hand in his.

"Go ahead." Wilson said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He felt Amber's hands on his shoulders from behind the bar.

"Relax Jimmy. Your way too tense." She rubbed his shoulders for a minute and stopped. Wilson kept his eyes closed. Jesse smiled in spite of herself. Men! She rubbed her palms together and placed them on either side of his temples. Wilson could only feel the slightest touch of her hands brushing against his hair. And then something else; there was an indescribable sensation of something pulling at either side of his head.

He could tell where her hands were moving from where the sensation moved. Where her hands had passed, there was no more pain. It was as if Jesse was siphoning all of the constriction from his blood vessels. Wilson made himself breathe as he felt the sensation slide down the back of his head and neck. Jesse did one pass down his shoulders for good measure. The poor thing, Jesse thought. He still looked panic stricken. Wilson felt the strange sensation stop. "All better?" Jesse asked. "It's okay to open your eyes."

Chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47

Wilson heard stereo giggling. He opened his eyes. Jesse was staring at him. Waiting.

"It's gone." Was all he could say.

"All better then?" Jesse was nodding her head, coaxing one from Wilson. He started to nod. A strange smile came to his lips. "Good." Jesse walked away and took her seat on the other side of House. House was grinning from ear to ear as Wilson gave him and incredulous stare.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"Wuss."

"Jerk."

"Moron."

"Boys! Boys!" They stopped and looked in Jesse's direction. "More donuts?"

When everyone had their fill of donuts and coffee it was time for House and Wilson to get to the hospital. Jesse motioned to House's leg, as he was about to get up. "What?"

"Don't want you feeling left out." Jesse whispered, inches from his ear.

"I'm not. I'd have paid money to see that." Jesse glared at him shaking her head. "I told you, special occasions. I can't depend…" House hesitated, searching for the right words.

"On anything but that little brown vial." Jesse gave him a jealous look, nose to nose at the bar.

"I have enough crutches. That's not the void you fill in my life."

"House. We're already late." Wilson coaxed, halfway to the door. He watched House ease himself out of his seat and suddenly grab Jesse around the waist. He pulled her forward on the seat till their bodies were pressed together and kissed her passionately. Jack and the girls started clapping and whistling. Wilson could only shake his head and smile at his lecherous friend. House hadn't let go of her yet, leaning her backwards as far as he dared and then gently returning Jesse to her original position.

Jesse stared at him wide eyed as he reached for his cane. "That is the void you fill in my life." House said quietly as he turned and hobbled after his friend. Wilson stared at House as he walked past him. House glanced in his direction. "Well, don't just stand there. We're going to be late, you moron!" House snarked as Wilson followed behind him. The twins were cooing stereo good-byes as he got the door for House and they disappeared outside.

"They looked at one another as House motioned toward the car. Wilson shook his head, opening the car door. "Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Twerp." House was in and hit the key. Time to make for the hospital.

There was only a brief silence as each of them got their bearings. House and Wilson glanced at one another several times until Wilson couldn't take it anymore. "House, what was that?"

"What?"

"How does she do that? What is it?"

"We'll talk about it later. And that's between them and us understood? That's not for hospital gossip." House was quick to add.

Wilson nodded, looking at House. An odd expression came to his face. "What?" House snapped.

"Tell me she's more than a curiosity to you? Tell me you're not leading her on." House glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you. The never-ending mystery, the unsolvable puzzle; do you have any real feelings for Jesse other than curiosity? Tell me she's more than an anomaly to you, a freak." House slammed on the breaks and pulled into a parking space on the street.

"My feelings for Jesse are my personal business. Don't ever insult her or me by insinuating…"House stopped himself, his anger apparent to both of them.

"Alright. I wanted to be sure. I know how you can be with your women."

"You don't know everything about me, or Jesse." House's voice was quieter. He had his composure back. Wilson nodded. House's rare flash of that level of anger removed all doubt. No, Jesse wasn't a curiosity. They stared at one another for a moment, House backing off and pulling back into traffic.

"Sorry." Wilson said, trying to regroup. "It was a long night."

House glanced at his Wilson. Headache or no, he looked rough. "Serves you right. Trying to make up for three marriages in one night." House snarked.

"I did not!" Wilson protested.

"Twilight double header on a Monday night? What would you call that, taking it easy?" House couldn't resist. "Look at you. Hickeys on a grown man! Your patients are going to get a kick out of that." House snarked, getting a kick out of watching Wilson look in the mirror and wince at the marks on his neck. "Cuddy's gong to love it." House laid it on thick as he could. "I don't have a written excuse for being late to school, but look at these. That vacuum cleaner put up a helluva fight!"

"Jerk."

"Moron."

"Idiot." A smile came to both of them recalling the evening's high points.

"You don't think Cuddy's going to say anything?" House asked sheepishly. Wilson gave him a dirty look.

"If she does it won't be to you. You're holding the get out of jail free card."

"Ha! Somebody else's turn for a change; think she'll be waiting for us in the lobby?" House was grinning with anticipation. Wilson only shook his head.

"After yesterday I highly doubt it. She'll have her spies tip her off.

"So she does have spies at the receptionist desk."

"Wouldn't you?" House thought before nodding. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and climbed out of the vehicle.

"Well, let's not keep our audience waiting. It's show time!" House smiled, giving his cane a twirl before hobbling toward the door. Wilson walked in with his friend thinking safety in numbers was probably the best strategy this morning.

They made it almost as far as House did Saturday morning after he met Jesse. "Good morning gentlemen." They heard from behind them and both winced, as they heard Cuddy walking up behind them.

"Good morning, Lisa." Wilson said, the sorrowful tone evident in his voice. House gave him a look that read nothing but traitor.

"Hello, sunshine." House grinned as she caught up to him and shot House a dirty look over the files she was reading.

"Good morning House. Nice to see you so bright and early." Was all Cuddy added, following Wilson down the hall and into his office. House watched the door close behind them as he meandered into his office. He'd expect a full report later.

Chapter 47


	48. Chapter 48

House busied himself with all manner of things since there was nothing serious to do. No cases yet. He tinkered with his I pod. He made some coffee, marveling at how bad it tasted compared to Jesse's. He toyed with all of the playthings on his desk. After his Fellows wandered in and out on their way to different destinations House reached for his cell phone. It was time for the first text message of the morning.

"Met with no resistance on enemy front." Wafted its way through cyberspace. It was followed by, "Interrogation of hickey boy under way." House smiled when he sent that one. Jesse would like that.

A short time later Jesse's reply beeped on his cell. Wicked witch scared of "House" dropping on her! Good witch Jesse has everything under control!" House snickered, tucking the cell phone back in his pocket.

A case found him soon enough. House was deep in the middle of a differential when Wilson wandered past his door without so much as a glance. Later, House thought as he and the ducklings continued process of elimination. Wilson was back shortly after they left. "Everything under control?" Wilson asked, easing himself into the chair across from House's desk

House nodded. "And how are things in your neck of the woods?"

"Quiet."

"All morning?" House asked matter of factly.

"Not the beginning of it but it's better now." Wilson admitted.

"She hasn't swooped down on me yet." House mused.

"House, do you really think she would?"

"I expected something." House sounded disappointed.

"Oh, I imagine she'll show herself soon enough." Wilson smiled.

"Making sure the way is clear for her?" House accused.

"No! I stopped in to see how things were going." Wilson protested.

"And?" House stared at his friend unblinking.

"And nothing. House, we're friends, all of us, remember?"

Silence. House mulled it over and nodded. "She's avoiding me."

"Does it surprise you?"

"No."

"Give her a little time. She's not used to have someone staring over her shoulder."

"Jesse's isn't staring over her shoulder."

"In a matter of speaking. House, if the two of you get into it for any reason…"

"What makes her think I'd go running to Jesse with it? I never went running to anyone before. I don't have to go running to anyone." House protested. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"No. You slink off to your office and pout and make everyone miserable till you get your way."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Did she like the bite marks?" House changed directions on Wilson so fast he could only stare dumbfounded at first.

"They raised an eyebrow." Wilson rubbed his neck sheepishly but he grinned from ear to ear. "She congratulated me." He boasted. It was House's turn to raise and eyebrow.

"Oh, you get a pat on the back. She insinuates I'm easy." House pouted.

"House, you are easy." Wilson laughed. House made a face.

"Not all the time."

"You see something you want and you're like a kid in a candy store till you get it."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"So what if I am? It gets me what I want most of the time doesn't it?" House sulked.

"It certainly did this time."

"Is she still sulking about that?" House asked. Wilson nodded. "I didn't know." House tried in his defense.

Wilson shrugged. "It doesn't matter whether you stumbled into her arena on purpose or not. You're there and it's wreaking havoc on Cuddy's fragile female ego. She's used to being the boss."

"She's still the boss!" House argued.

"In a manner of speaking. I guess Jesse made some remark about keeping the keys. I think that stung her worse than anything that went on yesterday. Position only has its perks until a fish with a bigger position swims into the pond. Corporate is a pond of fragile levels. It's not something you'd understand. You've always shied away from that." Wilson reminded, trying not to sound like he was talking down to his friend.

"I still am."

"But you're orbiting, shadowing, whatever one cares to call it. You're in a position where a corporate decision could be affected by the very presence of your being."

"Corporate decisions!" House was about to argue. He stopped himself. And this was the very reason he never sought any advancement into such an arena. "It shouldn't matter."

"But we both know better. It doesn't matter to you and me. It wouldn't matter to Jesse if it was anyone else but Cuddy. But it does matter, even if it is no one's fault."

House thought it over for a moment. "Cuddy brought this on herself. If she hadn't been…being Cuddy at every charitable event and social function…"

"You're going to damn someone for sleeping with someone who's married?" Wilson challenged tentatively. Stacy came to mind, if only briefly.

"No. Cuddy painted herself into that corner. What I do doesn't matter now anymore than it did then. I didn't paint myself out on a limb with no way back, and even if I did, I wasn't playing in a sand box where it mattered when Stacy and I...never mind. It doesn't matter, at least not from my angle." House insisted. "Leave it at that. Anything else?"

House watched Wilson shift nervously in his seat. "About this morning…" Wilson glanced over his shoulder at the door. "House, what was that? What did she do?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out." House stared at nothing a little to the left of Wilson. "Jesse can explain it as eloquently as any scientist, but it makes no sense to me at all. I can't argue with her abilities." His expression was one of utter amazement.

"She's done that for you, for your leg?" Wilson asked. House nodded.

"And?" House started toying with the tennis ball nervously.

Chapter 48


	49. Chapter 49

"It works. For short periods." House shrugged, dumbfounded. "She's made me question everything I know to be scientific fact. In three days time…"

"She's done that for you more than once?" Wilson asked. House nodded. "And you did ask her to explain?" House nodded again. "And she said?"

"She lectures. She's gifted." House was deep in thought as Wilson waited.

"She's gifted at more than lecturing I take it." House nodded, his expression unchanging.

"If I hadn't experienced firsthand what she can do, I'd say it couldn't be done."

"What is it?" Wilson asked, his voice a whisper. "I told you before there were whisperings of something in her family along those lines. When she explained it to you what exactly did she say? Is it voodoo?" House gave his friend an incredulous look.

"Close. I think. I didn't realize how little I knew about that crap until someone who wasn't into it because it was newly fashionable showed me…what could be done."

"House, if it's not voodoo, what is it?" House stopped with the ball for a bit.

House half laughed and shook his head, staring at his friend. "I told you. She's a witch." He waited for Wilson to absorb what he said before he continued. "To hear her speak of it sounds like the most common sense thing one could do." House shook his head, trying to sort it out as Wilson watched him struggle with it. "Sunday…" House's voice trailed off to nothing. "She could tell by channeling, as she calls it. Just by touching my leg she knew Cuddy had a hand in the end result." Wilson was amazed.

"And you don't think that might have fanned the flames yesterday?"

House grinned. "Oh, I'm sure it didn't help." The ball started moving again.

Wilson's eyes lit up suddenly. "Wait a minute." He started grinning and pointing at his friend. "She's got you thinking. She showed you evidence of a higher power. She proved it!" Wilson was acting like a schoolboy.

House glared at his giddy friend. "Shut up! Moron!"

"She proved it! She showed you something you can't refute! Jerk!"

"Idiot." House snarked back. But Wilson caught the look, brief but telling.

"She proved it! How did she do it? It had to be more than your leg."

"Shut up!" House gave him an evil look. "Or I'll have her turn you into a toad or something." House tossed the red and gray ball at his friend. Wilson tossed it back.

"Yeah right." Wilson laughed, a little. "She can't do things like that. Can she?"

House stared at his friend. "Of course she can't do things like that! What's wrong with you?" House stared at him in disbelief. "No wonder they keep everything under wraps."

"I've never met one." Wilson said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well now you've met four!" He tossed the ball back.

"All of them?" Wilson's eye widened at the thought of the twins.

"A whole fleet, or flock, or whatever they are in group form." House kept toying with the ball, ignoring Wilson.

"House? House!" Wilson was waiting patiently.

"What?" House gave him an exasperated look out the corner of his eye.

"You're thinking…"

"One of us has to." House interrupted. He tossed the ball again and again, trying to ignore Wilson. It wasn't working.

"She said something, or did something that's got you puzzling over it. What happened?"

The ball never stopped. "Same thing that started all of this…I dared her." House quietly laughed, recalling their first meeting.

"You dared her to do what?"

"To do what she does best, lecture, speak. I backed her into a corner on it, insisted I wanted her to explain it. She didn't bat an eye and asked me if I was sure I wanted her to take the blinders off." The ball stopped. "I dared her. I didn't think she could."

"And?" There was a moment's pause as Wilson watched House mull it over, whatever was troubling him so.

"I'd love to get her under an MRI. I want to see the part that can do what she does."

Wilson was silent, watching his friend analyze whatever it was that was making his brain work overtime. "Would it help if you ran it past me? I'd love to hear it."

House gave him an evil look. The ball stopped. "Do you want me to take the blinders off?" He watched Wilson shift nervously in his seat and finally nod. He suddenly reminded House of a child waiting to hear a scary story. House decided to give him what he wanted and walked over to the whiteboard, picking up the marker. He stared at the blank surface, recalling Jesse's elegant, airtight dissertation.

House wondered for a moment if he could do it exactly as she had. He only paused for a second. She was an excellent teacher. And it helped that she'd had a brilliant student that day. A smile came to him as he turned his back to Wilson. This was going to be fun.

House took his time with it. From the first sentence to the last equation. He didn't embellish as much as Jesse but then he didn't want to. This wasn't his field of expertise that he was explaining to Wilson. He'd been extra careful writing her facts down as she had presented them and had barely glanced at Wilson throughout. When House finished, he turned to Wilson and waited for a response. Wilson stared at the board. His gaze turned to House. "I understand what she presented. It's beautiful in its simplicity. But why does this work for her religion alone?" House erased all trace of the ramblings on the board and sat down.

"It doesn't." He sounded half angry. He looked around the desk and reached for the tennis ball again.

"House."

"Shut up! I'm not done yet. She did this with a ring so it was a lot neater…big ring. This E she talks about…"

"Energy, House. In a way, she's absolutely right."

"Shut up. Energy is like her 'many-faceted diamond' she was wearing. And it shows itself to each civilization in a way they accept."

"One God, many faces…we're looking at the same thing but calling it as we see it." Wilson watched his friend glaring at the ball with intense frustration. A smile came to Wilson. "House?"

"What."

"I don't care what she believes in at this moment. The woman can work miracles. She got you. She did it. You can't find a way to deny it and it's making you crazy. I love it!" Wilson was grinning from ear to ear. "If the only way for you to accept that something is out there is to see it as pure energy, then that's enough. Jesse Amarantha really CAN work miracles." Wilson was still grinning from ear to ear. House threw the ball at him but this time Wilson didn't throw it back. "Careful House." Wilson set the ball gently on the desk and sat back staring at it. "God's watching you." He pointed to the ball and burst into laughter. House made a face.

Chapter 49


	50. Chapter 50

Late that afternoon House was foraging in the cafeteria when he saw them. Cuddy and Wilson were head to head at a table in the far corner. House grabbed a quick snack and decided to corner the two of them together. "Am I interrupting?" House asked, wandering over to join them. He saw the sheepish glances from both of them before he sat down. Cuddy looked nervous but she invited him to sit. House remained standing, leveling a scowl at both of them. "How long are you going to keep giving me the cold shoulder?"

"I'm not. I've been busy House." Cuddy motioned again for him to sit and he grudgingly plopped into a chair. Cuddy turned her attention back to Wilson. "So it's safe to say we covered everything?" Cuddy smiled that polite smile as Wilson agreed.

House had had enough. "Okay, one of three topics, Jesse, Jesse and me, or your precious annual donation, which one were you on?" House only glanced at Cuddy. He glared at Wilson. Always start with the weakest link first, House thought.

Wilson caved. "We were discussing the annual budget." House watched Cuddy give him a stern look. "And we were wondering if you might have any idea…or ideas for that matter?" Wilson was quick to add. House looked at one, then the other. He watched the color rise in Cuddy's cheeks as she fussed with her coffee.

"Idea? No. She hasn't said a thing to me. And I won't spy on her, her money, or her business. Ideas? No. I'm not on the board. You're the idea people."

"House, you work here. You're an employee of this hospital." Cuddy tried again.

"You reminded me of that yesterday and not near as politely. We're seeing one another. That doesn't make me privy to her financial intentions in any capacity. It's none of my business. What is my business is the way I'm being treated." He gave Cuddy a cow eyed stare. "My feelings are hurt, deeply."

"Oh House, you don't have any feelings." Cuddy sniped. Then she thought about it as both men stared at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's the closest I've seen to a normal response out of you since Friday night. You can't be that upset about her. She was willing to share."

Cuddy glared at him. "Don't push your luck, House. She's not here to protect you like she was in the parking lot."

House blinked a couple of times. Wilson knew the look. She'd stung him with that one, badly. "It seemed to me that you were the only one in the parking lot that needed protecting. Forgive me if my chivalrous nature was lacking that day. It seemed to me like you had it coming." House snarked. "Protect me? From you?" House spat. "What are you going to do, lash me with your forked tongue?" Cuddy stared at him. "Good. That's a familiar look. It's a start. We are seeing one another. That's all. I'm not going to defend how I choose to spend my personal time. I shouldn't have to. If you can get your head out of your rotund ass long enough to realize that, maybe we can get back to normal around here?"

"House." Wilson tried for a calmer perspective. "Jesse's endowment is late this year. That's why Lisa's concerned."

"Jesse's! So you're already on a first name basis with her?" Cuddy glared.

House thought for a moment. "I take it your annual allowance is more than a few days late?" House glared at both of them. "Sounds to me like it had nothing to do with who I was sleeping with! I only met her Friday afternoon!" House protested. Cuddy looked away. "Maybe you think if you keep blaming me I'll feel bad and do your dirty work for you? Go begging? You're the one who messed up. Not me." House's expression suddenly changed to one of smug self-satisfaction. "I don't have to beg for what I want from her."

"House." Wilson tried again. House would have none of it.

"Everything's under new management this year. Maybe it hasn't come to someone's attention yet."

"It doesn't work that way, House. William's dead. There shouldn't have been any change in their board of directors or anyone near the top." Cuddy explained as gently as she could. "We…I'm concerned we were overlooked."

"You're concerned she made it personal."

Cuddy looked away. "Yes."

"And there's a lot more at stake than a personal issue with Cuddy." Wilson added. "If the hospital were to lose an endowment of that size…"

House thought about it. He nodded after a bit. He glared at Cuddy. "You think you screwed up the endowment because you were the one screwing her husband. And since I'm the one…"

"Something like that." Wilson sighed. "House, is it that big a deal to bring it up?"

"It is, to me. But then what I think never seems to matter does it?"

"You're the one that says you want things to stay the same." Cuddy snarked. House glared at her. He toyed with his food for a bit, mulling things over.

Wilson tried again. "House, no one's saying it should be the main topic over dinner. Be yourself. Make a joke. Tell her she's got Cuddy on the ropes over that money." It was Cuddy's turn to glare. House said nothing as he ate.

"Why don't you? Want to go see the twins again tonight?" House grinned, giving him a knowing look. He enjoyed Cuddy raising an eyebrow at his embarrassed friend. "Oh, that's right…it didn't go that well when you tried to bring it up last night." House hinted, watching the color drain from Cuddy's face. So, Wilson hadn't told her everything. "But he got some neat parting gifts. Did you see the hickeys on his neck?" House snarked. He watched Cuddy glaring at Wilson across the table "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're enjoying this too much." Cuddy warned him.

"It's a new feeling for me, seeing how things look from your perspective." House snarked. "All those fund raising responsibilities. So how do you pick them? Do you make a list from the fortune 500? Do you consider all those high dollar benefits something of a shopping trip, like going to a meat market? No wonder I never rated with you after college."

"That's enough." Cuddy snapped at him. House could tell he was close to the edge and decided he'd gotten his fill for the afternoon anyway. He gave a small nod to both of them before starting to get up. Cuddy's hand reached out to him, gingerly resting atop his. Their eyes met. "I'll suspend your clinic duty for a week." No reaction. "A month!" Cuddy blurted out in desperation. House's eyes lit up at the offer.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do?"

"Find out if we're getting our money or not."

"No specifics. You don't want me to come back with a date or a timeline or a check." House watched as Cuddy shook her head and continued to shake it as he asked. House looked at Wilson. "You're my witness. She's not going to start making other demands."

Wilson shook his head. "I've got your back. It's that important. It'll save a lot of endless discussions about what if?"

House looked thoughtful. "Great. That would leave more time for me then."

"Yes it would." Cuddy interrupted, luring him with any happy prospect she could think of. "We'd have more free time and you'd find a way to torture us through most of it."

House gave her a look. "I'll leave early, get a head start."

"No you won't. You've got clinic duty." House gave her a dirty look. "And you won't have clinic duty for a month when you deliver. That should give you enough incentive to do it right." Cuddy turned her glare to Wilson. "Just do it, House. Think perks."

House made his escape. Out of the frying pan, he thought…and into the jaws of clinic duty. But it wasn't so bad. He'd played that hand well, House thought, silently congratulating himself. He already knew they were getting their money. He wondered throughout the remaining hours in the clinic, what Cuddy might be willing to offer for even more of a break from this unending parade of morons he was forced to endure.

House was on his way out when he ran into Wilson in the lobby. "I don't have to ask where you'll be later this evening?" Wilson said, as they walked out together. He sounded a little dejected. House already knew where this was going.

House grinned, shaking his head. "So why are you?"

"I was wondering if your offer still stood?" House stopped, giving him a wide smile.

"I've got a standing invitation for supper with them but I'll be home around 7 if you want to get together for a while first. Beer and monster trucks?"

"We could do that." They smiled as they walked out into the fresh air. Things were feeling more normal already. He gave House a knowing look. "They feed you too?"

"Like Cuddy said. Think perks. I'll call you when I get home." House eased himself into his car and was out of the parking lot in record time. Wilson grinned as the car faded from view.

He shook his head as he headed back inside to wait for Cuddy and a lift home. House was happy, whether he admitted it or not. Jesse was seeing that he ate better. It was obvious he was being spoiled rotten; free food and unlimited alcohol. And then there was Jesse. House had cornered her on a religion he'd made jokes about regularly. And she'd shut him down with more food…food for thought. No wonder he was so taken with her.

Jesse was someone House could debate with and not necessarily win hands down. A woman who could hold her own with him was a rare find indeed. Wilson had to smile as he wandered toward Cuddy's office. Beauty, brains, food and alcohol, there was little doubt this was going to be the new and official House schedule for some time to come.

Wilson decided it was time to do a little work on Cuddy. Maybe she was being a bit too hard on their not so curmudgeonly friend in his choice of women. Jesse was a force to be reckoned with and better to have her in their corner than not. That would take some doing though. They'd never be friends, that much was certain, but they did have one thing in common, and since Wilson was a part of it he felt compelled to start smoothing things out a bit.

Every one of them cared about House, in their own way and for different reasons. This was the happiest Wilson had seen him since Stacy. Yes, Wilson thought, better with Jesse than without.

Chapter 50


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: I know by the numbers I have alot of happy readers. Stop being so mysterious and tell me what you think! Lengthy praises not necessary. Like it or no, opinions and thoughts, please? Love to hear from you. Thanks!

House made his escape from work early, but he knew it wouldn't matter. The lot of them was happy to see him these days. And maybe the new group Jack had put together would be rehearsing. House wanted to hear more after the impressive bits and pieces he'd heard earlier. They were excellent.

And he wasn't disappointed. When he opened the door the first thing that hit him was the music. Jack was at the piano with his group and only one twin was beside Jesse when they came into his line of sight. Head to head in the booth, there was a smattering of objects scattered on the table, crystals and gems of various sizes and shapes on chains. House chose to remain standing. There was a ouija board resting at the end of the booth and although he didn't believe in them…it was there, on the table staring up at him and it looked rather old and important.

"No, no, no, idiot. You're trying to make the thing move. There's a difference. Watch." House smiled, listening to her chastising whichever one…House looked at her fingernails as they tapped impatiently on the table…it was Coral. House moved a little closer so he could see over the top of the booth. Jesse scooped up the largest item on the table and held the chain lightly between her index and middle finger. "Receptive hand when you want to receive. Dominant hand when you want to give it some exercise." She stopped in mid sentence, as she was about to switch hands and turned around to look at House. "When did you wander in? Have a seat!" Jesse smiled up at him.

House nodded and inched toward the booth behind them, propping his leg on the seat. He leaned on the back of the seat and made himself at home there. Jesse gave him an odd look. "I've got a good view from here."

"House! Pendulums don't bite. Sit, like you always tell me." Jesse motioned to the other side of the booth and he grudgingly slid past the object of his disdain and made himself at home in the corner. Jesse and Coral watched and said nothing. H realized they were staring and suddenly felt uncomfortable as hell. "What?" He snapped, glaring at Jesse. "I don't want to disturb anything you ladies are working on."

Jesse laughed. "The only thing at this table that qualifies as disturbed is Coral." They both laughed. House gave her a receptive nod and she knowingly wiggled her fingers at him so he could make note of the nails.

"I remembered."

"I knew you would." Coral smiled.

"Coral, eyes on!" Jesse snapped. "Your other half will be back with supper soon enough. Now, what did I tell you before House got here?"

"Receptive pull, dominant push."

"No. Receptive is to receive…not pull. You don't want extraneous information. You want correct information." Jesse put the pendulum in her other hand.

"But Teach, you're ambidextrous."

"I write with this one. I will also box your ears with this one if you don't shut up and listen." Jesse was starting to sound impatient. House couldn't help but laugh. Jesse glanced in his direction and winked. "Eyes on, Coral." Jesse did her snapping fingers routine and held the pendulum's chain lightly between her fingers. "Okay Sophia, swing for me." Coral and House watched as the pendulum began with small circles that grew till it was making fast frantic circles. Coral had a look of sheer delight on her face. House said nothing. He stared at the object in Jesse's hand. Her elbow rested on the table and it was obvious she hadn't moved a muscle. "Whenever you're done." Jesse whispered, and the pendulum slowed to a stop. She switched hands. "Sophia? Please show me yes." The pendulum started again in small circles and finished at a large and even pace. Jesse thanked it and then asked for no. The pendulum swung from front to back, all the while House stared at her hand. It never moved

"Queenie! Cell o phone." Jack interrupted from center stage.

"Busy."

"Brother."

"Excuse me." Jesse slid out on Coral's side of the table. "Back in a few." She left House sitting across from Coral. He watched her pick up one of the pendulums on the table. Coral fussed with it a bit and tried to get it to do as Jesse had done. There was a small spin, but nothing fantastic. House smiled as she fussed with it some more. Coral caught him staring and leaned back in the seat with a pouting huff.

"You try one."

"Pass."

"Why? They're fun."

"Monster trucks are fun."

"Yes they are but you can't fit them on the table." She surprised House with her answer.

"You like monster trucks?" House stared at her. Coral started to nod, but stopped. She held out the pendulum.

"Do I like monster trucks?" She whispered. The pendulum started swinging back and forth. Coral watched House's eyebrows raise. Coral thanked it and it crawled to a stop. "Does House like monster trucks?" The pendulum started swinging back and forth again. Coral giggled and it slowed to a stop. She frowned a little but thanked it anyhow. A squeal of delight from an ecstatic Jesse interrupted them. They both stared at Jesse for a moment. House's fingers idly pushed at some of the gemstones. Coral watched his attention turn to the items in front of him as the phone call continued. She watched as he focused on one in particular and turning it over on the table once or twice. Coral smiled.

"Pick it up. It won't bite."

"But you do." House said, giving her a dirty look.

"Jimmy wasn't complaining. You're funny. Do you always change the subject when you're afraid to deal with it?"

"Afraid?" House raised an eyebrow.

"Then pick it up. They're lovely to look at. That one's a particular beauty. Lapis lazuli with an apache tear accent." House gingerly took the crystal in his hand. It was a large stone, beautifully cut and polished to a faceted point. "Indigo is the color of royalty and the gold veins speak for themselves. You have excellent taste." She watched him admiring the colors as he turned it over in his hand. "It has many positive attributes such as stress relief and attunement between the physical and spiritual levels. It's said to attract the higher faculties of the mind. Not so odd you would like that one."

"And the other one?" House asked, looking at the shiny black object on the other end of the chain.

"Apache tears are beautiful." She saw Jesse hang up the phone and kept talking as she neared the booth. "They absorb negativity and protect the auric field around the body. It's also considered a stone of the analytical mind." Jesse was leaning on the corner of the booth watching. "It's also said to dispel personal distress and grief."

"Like that one do you?" Her voice startled House and he looked up at her smiling.

"Nice. Nice color." House started to set it down but Jesse reached down and took his hand. She glanced at Coral and winked. "What?"

"Take it for a test drive."

"What?" House half laughed. Jesse set the phone down on the back of the booth and slid in beside him. She never let go of his hand. "Jesse." House started to protest. She would have none of it. She carefully slipped the chain between his fingers, the apache tear resting on top of them. House let her position his elbow on the table without too much protest, but she saw the look she was getting. He thought it was silly.

"Now don't move." Jesse instructed. "And stop looking at me like that."

"This is ridiculous."

"So are you when you're being obstinant. Ask it to spin for you."

"You're asking me to talk to a rock." House protested. Jesse laughed. So did Coral.

"I'm asking you to think outside the box. Dispense with the dimensional block."

"I thought you said the dominant hand was for pushing."

"Humor me. I'm curious if it'll work for someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone dense." Coral interrupted.

"Coral!" Jesse snapped. House glared at her.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"House isn't dense. He's untutored in such things, that's all. Come on, quit being a stick in the mud." Jesse coaxed.

House wiggled the chain and gave it a funny look. "Speak." All three of them burst into laughter. House laid it on the table.

"You're impossible."

"You're asking me to talk to a rock."

"I'm asking you to quit being difficult. Try something new?" Jesse coaxed. House stared at her. "Afraid it might work?"

"Afraid?"

"We did that earlier." Coral interrupted again.

"And?" Jesse asked.

"He is."

"Am not." House protested.

"Are too or you'd pick it up and try it." Coral folded her arms across her chest and waited.

House was outnumbered. They both said he was afraid. He grudgingly picked the pendulum back up and put it in his hand as Jesse instructed and held it up. Jesse put her hand on his for a second. "Elbow on the table. It steadies your hand so you don't make any extraneous movements of your own. It's all about that other ninety percent." Jesse positioned his arm gently. "Once it's perfectly still, ask it to spin for you or show you what it can do. Something that your comfortable with."

"I'm not comfortable talking to a rock!" House said. Jesse and Coral were both shaking their heads. "Okay, I give up. Just this once." House stared at the pendulum. It was perfectly still. "Show me what you can do." House coaxed. "Don't be shy. The girls are waiting." His tone was less than serious. House blinked several times and stared transfixed as the pendulum began to move in small circles as it hung suspended from his fingers. It was moving…at his request. House froze.

Coral and Jesse were both smiling. Jesse glanced at her. Coral knew better than to move. "Okay my warm lover. "Jesse's voice was a whisper. "You have its attention. Now give it a push." Jesse knew that look. The kid in the candy store was peeking out.

House stared at it a few moments longer. The circles were small but deliberate. He dared to wonder for a moment, dared to dispense with the dimensional block as Jesse called it. "Show me." House whispered. He watched in utter disbelief as the pendulum's circle grew wider and wider. He was somewhere between amazed and paralyzed as he could feel the momentum of its spins vibrating up the chain against his fingertips. He knew he hadn't moved a muscle. "Where are the brakes?" House asked.

"It's in your right hand. You're in the driver's seat."

"Stop." House whispered. He watched it slow considerably and finally come to rest. He was quick to put it down as Coral burst into applause and Jesse gave him a kiss on the cheek and some genuine praise.

"That was amazing for a first attempt. You're a natural!

"What's all the fuss about?" Jack leaned over the back of the booth as House leaned back in the seat, trying to mull over what he'd apparently just done by his own hand. "Coral finally get the hang of it?"

"No, but House is good at it." Coral laughed, pointing at their unwilling participant.

"House?" He and Jack glanced at one another. "Congratulations! And just the other day who was making fun of all the candles and broomsticks crap?" Jack grinned. House gave him a look.

"Wise-ass!" House snarked.

Chapter 51


	52. Chapter 52

"Now that we've got that out of our system…what I meant was all the excitement on the phone." Jack said. "Did big brother do something out of the ordinary, like have fun?" Jack teased.

"They've got the last of the paperwork out of the way. Their lawyers and ours are busy crossing and dotting and everything's good to go. We will be Antha International in very short order." House watched them high five and ramble on for a bit about the long haul being over.

"Something good I take it?" House asked.

"Yes, very good. We've been working on a consolidation. It's a done deal." House stared at her dumbfounded, recalling their conversation Sunday.

"Big surprise. First I've heard of it. Congratulations are in order then?"

"Thank you. There wasn't any reason to bring it up until it was in black and white. You have no idea how many things are involved in a consolidation of this magnitude. But it's a wonderful thing trust me. The Scheulling name is officially history on all business holdings. And Joaquin and I had talked for sometime of what was possible if we consolidate. It's a monumental undertaking but that's what we have lawyers for. Let them earn their keep this year. He's flying in to celebrate. He'll be here within a week by the sound of things." House's expression was priceless to say the least. Jesse reached for his hand and the panic level seemed to subside a bit.

"We don't keep up on one another's personal business. Business as in money is a whole different matter. This is a good thing House. It's been long overdue." Jesse tried again.

"And this changes what?"

"It cuts a lot of excess fat and adds immeasurably to the family coffers. We can pare a lot of excess committees and boards and be more efficient and streamlined." Jesse leaned over and whispered in his ear. "And, it may mean a larger than usual donation to your place of employ, but don't let that get out just yet." House breathed an inward sigh of relief…and joy at the thought of no clinic duty for a month. In the bag without even asking!

"And why are we keeping this a secret?" He asked, since she was obviously in the mood to chatter away about it.

"Because I'd like to deliver it in person this year." House stared at her. She had that look in her eyes that he usually admired so. In this instance, however, he could only wonder what lay in store for Cuddy. "Oh don't look at me like that, my warm lover. Everything will be fine."

"No bloodshed? Promise?" House tried for a little humor.

"None whatsoever. It's all mine now. There are going to be some changes in policy, that's all."

"Our food has arrived." Jack announced, looking up as Amber came in with all manner of bags and boxes. "All done with the trinkets, ladies?"

"Not really." Coral whined. "We got distracted." She glanced at House.

"Set everything on the bar. Ten minutes…or less." Jesse said. She motioned to Coral. "I want you to pay attention. And you be quiet." Jesse gave House's hand a squeeze. "She needs a little brushing up on technique and you can watch but save the commentary for dinner, alright? Sooner we're done the sooner we can eat." House nodded. It sounded like incentive enough for him.

Jack helped Amber file everything on the bar and with an audience gathered around the booth, Jesse tried to help Coral through some fine points. "Ground and center like I told you. Close your eyes and concentrate." Jesse instructed, grabbing up the extra pendulums and sliding the ouija board in front of Coral. Jesse noticed House leaning back in the booth a tad more as the ouija board was repositioned nearer to him. She said nothing. The food was waiting. "Receptive hand. When you're ready. Ask." Jesse leaned back and relaxed in the booth. She felt House's hand tighten on hers ever so slightly. She looked up at him and smiled. Clearly it was an unspoken everything's okay. House nodded and watched, as did everyone else.

Coral asked some simple questions, tracking the direction of the pendulums swings and soon it was obvious it was able to spell particular answers. The experiment went well. She seemed pleased with the results and the table was cleared for dinner. "What was all that about?" House asked as the food was set down and divided.

"Concentration issues, go figure." Jesse laughed. "We were practicing some ground and center techniques when you wandered in so early. Never know what you're going to find going on here mid afternoon." Jesse laughed. "You were a little early today."

"Made my escape when they weren't looking. Chinese I take it?" He and Jesse watched as the twins and Jack unloaded container after container and handed them off to the table. Jesse nodded as the plates and silverware came down the line last. The twins and Jack carried pitchers of beer and glasses and they were off and running for one of the more festive suppers they'd had in a while.

After the glasses were filled Jack stood up and cleared his throat. "I'd like to propose a toast." There were whistles and applause from the girls as they tapped their silverware on the glasses. House watched the show as Jesse leaned back and smiled at her second in command. "To Queenie. It's been a long road and a long year. You did it girl…through the fire unscathed. It's all yours. Good friends, excellent choices" he paused to lift his glass a little higher to House. "And good times yet to come."

"To teach."

"Here, here!" Amber and Coral chimed in as everyone lifted their glasses. House leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Jesse's cheek as Jack smiled in approval before downing his glass.

"To one very special lady." House said as they clinked glasses together. "Even if you do make me talk to rocks!" he snarked.

"It's good for you, builds character." Jesse laughed as they downed their drinks and started in on the food. And there was a lot of it, and a lot of conversation while picking through all of it. Topics from readying for Joaquin's arrival to the more technical talk between Jesse and Jack were covered. House said very little but listened carefully.

What he understood of it made sense. There would be a restructuring here and there to meet global changes and demands. No one was being displaced and parts of the business were being let go. A lot of William's shadier businesses in far corners of the world would be sold and dispensed with in short order. They were expanding on more lucrative boundaries and retreating from those that were more volatile. Apparently most of these concessions were to appease Joaquin's concerns for his sister's safety. House smiled to himself as he ate quietly and watched Jesse and the terrible trio outlining their future. He would like Jesse's brother from the sounds of it. He had no qualms about making demands and standing his ground till he got them. It sounded to House like he was removing all volatile arenas from Jesse's future flight paths. There were also government contracts and all manner of business that Joaquin was bringing into the global picture.

House felt a twinge in his stomach when shades of gray began to take shape. Jesse's brother wasn't dealing drugs or any of a dozen other things that House had concerned himself with. Apparently he'd followed in their mother's footsteps as far as government liaisons were concerned. Jesse's brother worked for the government doing what, one could only imagine. Jesse's brother had lofty political connections. And Jesse's brother was a force to be reckoned with. He would bring political respectability to the company's global position where William had only served to detract from it. House listened to the banter as he sipped at his beer. Government contracts, countries further south and overseas, clandestine political supporters, diplomatic immunity covering a wide range of people and positions; scary topics of discussion rattled around their dinner table like most families discussed the daily news.

He was stuffed and listening, his eyes closed as he leaned back in the booth. There was a momentary grimace when his thigh barked its displeasure. He felt Jesse's hand lightly come to rest on his thigh. "Everything okay?"

Chapter 52


	53. Chapter 53

He smiled, unmoving. "I ate too much. Yes it's acting up. Taking a break before I go, that's all."

"Coming back?"

"Later." House didn't move as he felt Jesse's hand make a small circle.

"Yes?" She whispered. House only smiled and nodded. His eyes never opened as he felt the strange sensation of numbness creep across his leg.

"Bringing Jimmy?"

"Oh please say yes." Coral begged.

"He's coming over to my place a little later for beer and TV. Monster truck night."

"We have TV here."

"I'm sure you do." House smiled as he listened to the twins chatter back and forth about the possibility of another fun night. "It was listed high on the 'to do' list ladies, so you have little to fear. Let us get a little quality time in before the three of you go for a rematch." House said, the stress level in his voice dissipated with his pain.

"Girls, House's leg." Jesse silenced them. House's smile widened as they tittered about Jesse being able to do 'that' single handedly.

"When she gives you lessons on that, I want to be here." House said.

"She already has." Amber said.

"We're miserable at it." Coral added.

"Your concentration span has to be longer than your eyelashes." Jack snickered. Everyone laughed. It surprised House. Even amidst her laughter, Jesse could still continue to work. House was absolutely fascinated.

"When she gives you more lessons then."

Jesse's hand stopped instinctively. She lightly patted his leg and House nodded. "I can give a quick demonstration before you leave." Jesse said. His eyes opened.

"I could wake up for that." He glanced in her direction; the look on his face was utter peace and contentment.

"You didn't drink much did you?" Jesse asked. They both shook their heads.

"Alcohol plays a factor?" House asked.

"It can. They're scattered enough, don't you think?" Jesse asked. "Clear the table and get the candles." Jesse said.

"Candles?"

"The proper ambience is a plus when you're working with the more scattered. And I like them." Jesse shrugged. "I'm a fire sign, what can I say?"

"And white roses."

"With blush." Jesse laughed as the table cleared in record time.

"Blush?"

"A poem I read a many years ago about roses…'The white rose speaks of friendship and the red rose speaks of love.' etc. It finishes with a comment on a pale white rosebud with the kiss of desire on its lips…I'll have to look that up." Jesse said.

"She can quote poetry too." House mused, his eyes closing again. "Shakespeare?"

"That too." The girls were wiping down the table as Jack dispensed with the leftovers. "Back in a short." Jesse said. He watched her go behind the bar and rinse her hands. She was meticulous when it came to her practice, House thought. Another similarity.

House watched as a small white candle was placed in the white rose centerpiece. Coral lit some incense and placed it on a candleholder on the wall. He didn't see Jesse motion to Jack to bring the pendulums from their resting place on the bar. Amber slid in the booth on House's other side and Coral beside her. Jack pulled up a chair across from Amber.

"Cast and call or informal?" Jesse asked.

"I think the more official the better." Jack said, smiling at the curious expression of their audience. Amber cleared her throat and rolled her eyes at House.

"Ah yes. We have a guest. Pop quiz from Sunday House, this is important. "How do you enter our circle?"

"Stuffed to the gills." House made a face at Jesse and winked as laughter erupted. They stared at one another. He didn't look too serious about standing his ground. Jesse shook her head and tried again.

"Come on House. You already talked to a rock today. How difficult can this be?"

There were more snickers. Jesse leaned over and gave him a kiss. House rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking!" He said in answer to Jesse's exasperated expression. "That was a lot of information. With perfect love and perfect trust?" House asked more than said.

"Excellent. See? He's not dense." Jesse bragged.

"No he isn't. Very good, House." Coral said.

"Ready?" Jesse asked to a round of affirmatives. "Radiating circle from the center of the table once we start. Positions for quarters. Ground and center." Jesse reminded and the girls adjusted accordingly. There were a few moments of silence and 'ready' whispered around the table. Jesse snapped her fingers to either side of her head, then front and center. House said nothing. He knew when to be quiet. It was time to digest…and watch the show.

Palms upturned and gathered at the center of the table as if they were holding something as a group. Jesse's voice broke the silence. "We cast this circle thrice around, those within be honor bound, to the Wiccan Rede, the moon and sun. Do what you will with harm to none." They withdrew their hands simultaneously.

House felt a wave of something indescribable pass through him. The temperature seemed to rise a few degrees. He watched the candlelight flicker for a moment then become perfectly still. For a second he had to remind himself to breathe as he tried to discern what had just happened. The ambience changed; peace, clarity, solitude.

"As above, so below, as within, so without, and as the universe, so our souls." Followed Jesse's verse in unison from all of them.

"The circle is sealed. Mother, embrace your children." Jesse's voice was a heartfelt whisper.

Jack was first. "Element east, the breath of life. We call you here."

"Element south, the fiery spirit that is life eternal. We call you here."

"Element west, the water that is life's blood. We call you here."

"Element north, the earth that is body and home. We call you here."

House listened as they took their turns from Jack to Jesse and the twins. With no hesitation Jesse spoke again. "Goddess of all, we seek your healing touch. We ask for your enlightenment and brief attention. God of all, watch over us that we may find the answers we seek in your shadow." With her words, the ambience House was sensing took on an electric quality. The air seemed to shimmer in some invisible way.

Chapter 53


	54. Chapter 54

"We always try to do this when no one has a headache." Jack said. "You girls need to time those better." There was minor laughter from the girls. House watched silently.

"The easiest way to pinpoint the subtle difference between healing energy and raising familiar energy is to classify it as directing with intent from the get go. When we raise familiar energy we 'feed the form from within' as it were. When we do spell work we raise energy and send it out to do our intent. When I heal…" Jesse stopped to think for a moment. "I want the right words here, bear with…it's as if I'm using the ground and center energy. I'm bringing up the primal fire when I connect with it and direct it to the target. It's absolute channeling with a specific target and that's where I think you've missed the translation in the past. When I worked on Amber's migraines you heard me say a short prayer and from there I would meditate as I worked. You let the ground and center energy do the work through you. You're the syringe that administers the shot. You're not the shot."

"So you don't break from it once you cast and call?" Amber asked.

"I don't cast and call. Think about what you're asking. Never once did we cast and call when you had headaches. I'd snap my fingers, rub my palms and we'd begin."

"So we're trying from solely within and this should be a combination of the two?" Coral asked. "What's the ratio?"

"One part you…about four parts Goddess or more?" Jesse shrugged smiling. "I wanted to cast and call for this because if any of you start experimenting we have directionless excess floating around." There were giggles from the girls and a curious look from House.

"And I'm tired of changing light bulbs." Jack mused.

"That's why we got rid of as many of them as possible and went with fiber optic and candles." Jesse apologized.

House couldn't contain himself. "You can blow light bulbs?"

Jack laughed. "On a regular basis. Even the rope lights aren't immune. Anything electrical is at the mercy of her anger or a high-powered practice session. You should have seen what she did to an innocent microwave…"

"Jack." Jesse laughed, her embarrassment obvious. House's eyebrows rose.

"Remember that first morning when we discussed this?" Jesse smiled at House. "I'd said x-rays were always around but we didn't know it till we discovered them. It's the same situation. We can't measure what we raise, but we'd better direct it before we open circle or electrical malfunctions can plague us."

"We don't have anything to practice on. It's a shame you fixed House's leg." Amber said glancing coyly in House's direction.

"And it's a good thing I did. House is not a guinea pig for novice experimentation." Jesse snapped. "You can fuss with Dr. Wilson's beauty marks later if you're so inclined. I'm sure he'd appreciate that." There were giggles while Jesse thought for a moment. "I know. Watches. Middle of the table." Jesse motioned to the girls. Jack removed his as well. House decided to join in. "No." Jesse stopped him. "You are not a guinea pig. Neither is your watch." House looked on as Jesse scooped all three into her hand and closed her other hand over the top of them. She didn't move for about a minute. No one moved. Jesse tossed them on the table without looking. "Ladies and gentleman, start your engines." She laughed.

"You don't have to look?" House stared at her in amazement.

"I'm that good." Jesse winked at him as everyone picked up a watch. "Just sit back and be quiet. They're going to need to concentrate on this project for a while. We'll see how long it takes." Jesse grinned. House checked his watch.

"For us to start them or give up?" Coral asked.

"Shut up and concentrate." Jesse snapped. "Do exactly as I told you. There is no such word as can't."

Jack was first. With a surprised look on his face he showed it to Jesse. "It's alive."

"Two minutes fourteen seconds." House said quietly.

Amber was next gleefully bouncing up and down in the booth.

"You're distracting Etta." Jesse cautioned.

"Four ten." House whispered as Coral concentrated till it looked like it hurt.

"I did it! I got it! It works!" Coral squealed with delight, holding her watch up.

"Five and fifteen." Jesse started clapping slowly as the commotion ensued. "I'm curious." House said, slipping his watch off and handing it to Jesse. "How long does it take an expert?" He place the watch in her hand and watched as Jesse slipped it over her fingers face up in the palm of her hand. Jesse stared at the face gently rubbing her thumb in tiny circles. House watched the second hand. ""Twelve seconds to stop it." Jack looked at his watch as Jesse reversed the direction of the circles. "It's ticking." House announced a short time later.

"Seventeen seconds." Jack grinned.

"Teach rules!" Amber slapped her hand down on the table. Coral nodded in agreement and clapped her hands.

"Okay. House has better things to do than watch you play with inanimate objects. Lets dispense with formalities…after you get hold of yourselves." Jesse handed the watch back to House. Everyone grab a bauble and get rid of the excess." House watched as Jesse reached for the one she'd let him use earlier. "We ask that the energy raised within only be used for the good of all and harm to none." Jesse looked at her students.

They repeated what she'd said and all four finished with, "And as our will so mote it be." The powers that be and elements were thanked for their presence and bid farewell. "May the circle be open but never broken." Was also said in unison and they were done.

"Everybody grab a snack and a drink. Bring me something too." She motioned to the girls. Jesse leaned back, glancing up at House. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so patient…and good."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." House laughed, shaking his head.

Jesse sensed his confusion from the look on his face. "You see what I mean now? The difference between novice and advanced screams at you when you see people that have practiced for years." House had to nod in agreement on that one. Jesse waited. The twins delivered a small plate and two glasses for Jesse and House. He started to protest. "Hungry has nothing to do with it." She touched House's hand with her fingertip and he felt a spark of static electricity. Jesse took a nibble and a sip. "Just a bite, my warm lover. Grounding the excess." House did as instructed. There was little point in arguing. This was Jesse's arena of expertise, House decided as he took a drink of water. He watched Jesse lay the pendulum on the table with the others.

"And what did you do to those?" House asked.

"Charged them with positive energy. It strengthens their ability to work for the user, akin to a good luck charm." Jesse explained, leaning against House.

"It must work very well for you."

"Oh it's not mine, technically. I have several I use. Big brother sends us baubles all the time." Jesse picked it up again and put it in House's hand. "It's yours." House shook his head. "Don't be silly. You like that one. Take it. I insist." Jesse closed his hand over the pendulum. "Something to talk to when Wilson's not around." She laughed.

Chapter 54


	55. Chapter 55

House was at the piano enjoying his quiet time. There was a lot less of it these days. He found himself relishing this time instead of dreading the hours passing at the end of the day until exhaustion and sleep finally found him. Wilson had called to say he'd be a little late and House didn't mind at all. It gave him time to spare. He reached for his Vicodin out of habit and realized he didn't need any. His leg felt remarkably good.

His fingers brushed against something soft. He smiled and pulled out the small pouch Jesse had tucked the pendulum into before he left. He dumped it out on top of the piano and stared at the ornate gemstones and the gold chain that held them together. It was obviously real gold. This was no dime store variety toy. House stared at it a long while before picking it up as Jesse had instructed. A smile came to his face as he parked his elbow on top of the piano and let the stone come to a complete stop. Jesse wasn't there now. Nobody was. It wouldn't work. She'd made it move when he held it…somehow.

House shook off the thought of it. That would be even more far fetched. But he'd sat next to her today and witnessed things he'd have sworn were impossible only minutes before. He gazed at the eye-catching bauble, the gold chain between his fingers and the shiny black stone on top. Not a moving part, not one. No one was around. Most importantly, no one was watching. House thought for a moment. Jesse said it would react the same every time. He felt silly talking to a rock. But no one was looking. He eyed the stationary object and raised an eyebrow. "Show me yes."

Without hesitation it began making circles. Why did it paralyze him so to watch this thing move unaided? "Stop." House whispered in case someone down the street might hear. He cursed himself silently for being as much a wuss as Wilson. House's eyes lit up. Wilson would get a kick out of this. House would have to tinker with it for a bit to make sure he had everything down pat.

Now he had a valid reason to play with this elegant toy Jesse had given him. A gift, from Jesse, something to talk to she'd joked. Was she so aware of the loneliness he'd felt for so long? House wondered. The pendulum began moving in circles on its own. House stared at the pendulum in disbelief. "Stop." It came to rest. "House suddenly wondered, if she felt sorry for him, not thinking about the pendulum.

The pendulum didn't hesitate to indicate a vehement no. It swung widely forward and back till House tried something different. This time he only thought 'stop' and did not say it. It came to rest in short order. So a simple human breath wasn't enough to make it move either. As with all perpetual fifteen year olds and unchecked hormones, another question popped into House's head as he stared at it. Before he could erase it from his thoughts the pendulum started a circular pattern this time. "Stop." House demanded before the pendulum had barely started. "Would you like to help me torture Wilson when he gets here?" House asked. The pendulum started in circles again and House smiled as it spun with considerable enthusiasm. "Okay. Take a break till he gets here." It came to a stop. House realized he was grinning from ear to ear. He also realized it was because he'd been talking to a rock.

He stuffed it back in its pouch and tucked it in his pocket for future amusement at Wilson's expense. This could be fun, talking to rocks over beer and monster trucks. House went back to the piano, his long elegant fingers gliding over the keys in a dance with the lovely melody. He was lost in thought, lost in the music. He didn't hear Wilson knock or walk in.

Wilson leaned against the doorway watching his friend for a moment. House was lost in the music. Eyes closed, his face was a study in utter contentment. In this brief unguarded moment, Wilson would have kissed Jesse if she were near. Happy wasn't the primary goal with House as far as Wilson was concerned. If only the man could make peace with himself and the world around him. If only a moment such as this would last. But there had been other such moments recently. The look on House's face when Wilson had first seen him Monday morning came to mind.

There were brief glimpses in the office. Wilson remembered staring at the whiteboard trying to comprehend the information House was giving him on Jesse's fascinating world. There had been a few moments when Wilson's eyes had fixed on House instead of the whiteboard. House was teaching, even if it was a solitary student and his best friend. He'd shied away from such tasks after the infarction left him crippled and the unwilling recipient of pity and undue staring. In that brief moment in his office, House was back in a long forgotten element even if it was a foreign subject to him. And he had savored every moment. The expression on his face had shown as much.

Taking the blinders off…Wilson recalled the dare Jesse had given House. Is this what he wanted? Wilson's eyes closed for a moment at the sheer thought of it. Had House considered how many different aspects of his life this dare might creep into? Faith was only the tip of a monumental iceberg House had been left with after the infarction. His teaching, his social life as well as his private life, his work on so many levels had come to an abrupt halt when he'd been forever shackled to his cane and the word cripple.

Wilson took a moment to thank his own 'facet' of God. Thank you for bringing Jesse into our lives. Thank you for giving House another chance. Thank you for giving him these newfound moments of happiness to enjoy and remind him that life was still worth living. Thank you. He didn't realize the music had stopped.

"Am I putting you to sleep?" House was staring, smiling. Wilson watched his friend ease himself from the piano bench and hobble toward him.

"Not at all. I was enjoying. " House took the beer from his hand and headed toward the refrigerator. "I can get it." Wilson protested.

"No bother. I thought I'd help myself to one of yours on the way. Want one?" House tossed him a beer and hobbled away. Wilson smiled in spite of it. Whatever makes you happy, Wilson thought. But he would never say it. The thought was enough.

An hour later found them parked in front of the TV enjoying monster trucks and beer. During the commercials House and Wilson continued to dig at each other. "So, are you going to ask them for a matching set on the other side?" House said, referring to the bite marks.

Wilson rubbed the side of his neck and gave House a dirty look. "What is it about these that upset you so? Jealous you don't have any?"

"I'm not upset. And hell no, I'm not jealous."

"Then why do you bring them up every chance you get?"

"I think they make a statement. I'm not sure what statement, but they make one." House added, taking a swig of his beer.

"Can we find something else to talk about besides my neck?"

"We're not talking about your neck. We're talking about your hickeys!" House razzed him.

"House!"

"Shut up. They're back." House motioned to the TV.

Wilson glared at him. House glanced in his direction and pointed at the TV again. "Think of something else before the next commercial break…jerk." Wilson warned him.

"Okay, idiot."

"Moron."

"Twerp."

"Shut up. I'm trying to watch this." House complained.

"Do you watch with your ears? Are you missing some important facts that world peace may hinge upon?" Wilson nagged.

House glared at him. "Will you shut up?" They were silent till the next commercial break.

"Okay House. Something else besides hickeys."

"You said the 'h' word." House snarked. Wilson stared at him blankly. "Okay. Okay. Something else. "House acted like he was trying to come up with something brilliant. "Oh, I know." House reached in his pocket. "Look what Jesse gave me. I guess they had an extra one or something." He tossed the velvet pouch to Wilson.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Wilson started to. "I don't think it bites." House watched Wilson hesitate and burst into laughter. Wilson gave him a dirty look as he dumped the pendulum into his hand.

"What is it?" Wilson asked, holding it up for closer inspection. "It's real gold." Wilson said, running his fingers along the chain. "It's beautiful. She gave it to you?"

Her brother sends them from the motherland from time to time. I guess they have abundance. I was admiring it and she gave it to me." He watched Wilson look it over for a bit and give it a curious look. "What is it?" Wilson asked again.

"It's a pendulum." House waited for the next question.

"What's it for?" House had to suppress his laughter at the pleasure this was giving him.

"You ask it things." House tired his best at a poker face but it nearly lost it.

"What sort of things?" Wilson stared at him like he was crazy.

"Things that can be answered by yes, no and maybe.

"So you're getting rid of your Fellows?" Wilson teased. House gave him a dirty look. "How does it work?"

Ah, at last the magic question, House thought. He snatched the pendulum from Wilson's hand and held it out in front. Never mind the elbow, he had it under control. House waited till it hung relatively still. This wasn't brain surgery anyhow, he mused. "Show Wilson how you work." Both men stared as the pendulum began to move in circles. House tried to act like it was no big deal but he was still unbelievably spooked.

It was obvious to House at this moment why Jesse had given him this one. Apparently it had an attitude to match his as it swung like it wanted loose. "Stop." House commanded.

Perfect timing, House thought as it slowed to a crawl. The commercials were over. "That's how it works." House said, snatching the pouch from Wilson's hand and putting it back in his pocket. He could feel Wilson's eyes boring into him as House stared at the TV. He pointed to the show. Wilson didn't move. House turned to stare back. "What?"

Wilson could only point. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Shut up." House snarked and went back to watching the TV.

Chapter 55


	56. Chapter 56

Wilson turned to stare at the show, occasionally glancing at House. House didn't move. It took everything he had not to move until the next commercial break. He had to pee. He made a break for the bathroom when the commercial came on leaving Wilson to stew in the living room.

When House came out he was face to face with Wilson. "Next." Was all House said as Wilson followed him back to the sofa.

"What is that thing?" Wilson asked.

"It's a good luck charm." House said, hobbling toward the living room.

"Rabbit's feet don't do that." Wilson protested.

"I don't know." House shrugged, plopping back down on the sofa. "Their specific term for it is divination or scrying pendulum. I went there early today on that fact-finding mission for you and Cuddy. I found her in the middle of trying to fine tune one of your girlfriends on how to use these." House said, taking it back out of his pocket. He tossed it to Wilson. Wilson held the pouch in his hand. "This is almost over. I'll show you."

"House."

"Shut up." House pointed to the TV and made him wait. The end was near. The last fifteen minutes and the show ended. Wilson could have cared who won. He was staring impatiently at House. "What?" House stared at him like he hadn't a clue.

Ten minutes and a beer found them sitting at the piano, side by side on the bench. Wilson felt honored. He'd never sat in front of the center of House's known universe before. But this was different. The hinged lid covered the keys and House showed his friend exactly as Jesse had shown him. Wilson watched carefully and rested his elbow on the cover. Together they watched the pendulum do its thing. "How does it work?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged. "I don't know." He thought for a moment. "The first time she showed me any part of what she could do was Saturday morning." House recounted his first experience at the hands of his Wiccan healer. "When I cornered her on it she couldn't explain specifics. She gave me an example from our point of view. If we had preformed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation or CPR on a medieval battlefield we would have been burned at the stake. The ability has always been within our grasp but the means and technology to explain and measure it were not. Jesse says we don't have to know everything to make use of what we do know."

"We don't know everything." Wilson agreed.

"But did you ever think we'd be sitting here trying to figure out something like this?" House asked. Wilson shook his head.

"Why does she think it moves? Does she have a theory? Jesse doesn't seem the kind of woman who would accept anything at face value." Wilson asked.

"You ask and it helps draw in energy. Her big word for everything is energy. The answer you seek is in the energy around you and pendulums help connect you to it. The crystals and stones help to fine tune…a specific channel like crystals in a CB radio." House added the reference from his personal knowledge. It made better sense to him that way.

"It's troubling."

"It is." Both men stared at the lovely object in Wilson's hand. House made a face. "If you could have been there today. Coral requested some tutoring time. I wandered in when Jesse was working with her. Later on all of them sat down after supper…" House stopped, unsure of what might be too much information. He thought for a moment. No, Jesse wouldn't mind. "I got a rare glimpse inside how they work. How she works with them, teaches them. I've never seen anything like it." House shook his head.

"All kidding aside," Wilson asked. "They can 'do' things average people can't do?" House nodded.

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know." House shrugged. "The answer will contain something about channeling energy. This much I know." House laughed.

"Did you ask her?" House made a face at his curious friend and shook his head.

"It's not about the hocus pocus crap." House thought for a moment before his eyes found some distant object past Wilson. "Yes, I'm curious. I'll admit it. But she's more than a curiosity…at least to me." House's voice trailed off. Wilson smiled at his silent friend.

"That's good for both of you." Wilson handed House his 'good luck charm. "Put this away for safekeeping, your good luck charm." Wilson laughed. Next to the spot in your heart where Jesse's settling in, he thought. Yes, good for both of them, Wilson thought as he watched House tuck the pendulum back in its pouch and put it away.

"Time for another beer." House said, starting to get up.

Wilson was up and had the two empty bottles in hand before House could say another word. "My turn. Play something. You don't spend much time here anymore. You're going to get rusty at it." Wilson teased, heading for the kitchen. Give him a little time to digest that last thought, Wilson thought to himself. She means something to you House, Wilson thought as he got two fresh beers. Please don't mess this up…

There was music from the living room. House was tinkering at something. Wilson wandered as far as the doorway and stopped. There was a chord here and there and he'd run through some of the melody to something apparently new and foreign to him. Wilson smiled from the doorway watching the wheels grind in the musical part of House's brain.

He paused and looked up, seeing Wilson leaning in the doorway. "You going to hang on to those till they're warm?"

Wilson shook his head and walked in to the living room. "Didn't want to interrupt. It sounded like you were…learning something new?" Wilson gave him a knowing look.

"The one thing your blonde bookends can do is play piano." The look on House's face was one of admiration. "I catch bits and pieces when I'm there during the daylight hours. Their music is different. Jesse plays the same…I heard her playing the same piece once." House took a swig of beer. "They have how many on stage between the actual piano and the different keyboards? Jesse has one in her home in Asbury Park. No chance of me getting rusty." House grinned.

"Going to sit in with them?" Wilson asked, downing some beer. House gave him a dirty look. "Well why not? You're a regular there. It's not like they don't enjoy having you around."

"I'm not one of the band." House snarked. "I visit. Jesse practically lives there so I visit."

"Maybe you should try to take her out for an evening. Take her some place nice for dinner."

"She eats there…it's home. We eat there." House gave him a look. "There's no reason to change the way things are. Everything's fine the way it is. We're happy."

"A change of scenery once in awhile…"

"She'll get plenty of scenery when she decides to start traveling again." House took a long drink. The unhappiness in his voice was apparent to Wilson.

"Any idea when that might be?"

House shook his head. "She gets invitations to lecture. When she decides…"

"You don't sound happy about this."

"It doesn't matter." House shrugged.

"I bet it does." Wilson gave him a knowing look

Chapter 56


	57. Chapter 57

"It matters that I can let her do this. That's all."

"And you're having problems with it?" Wilson asked.

"Doesn't matter." House said, trying to convince himself.

"House, it matters to you." Wilson tried to get his friend to open up about it. "Why are you having problems with it? She leaves and comes back. Those are short term…"

"It's not like she's lecturing on the latest archaeological digs she's been a part of or her music!" House 's anger was quick to surface. "Her expertise makes people uneasy. It's not a popular subject and…people get angry."

Wilson gave him an odd look. "Something's bothering you."

"I don't want to see her…I don't want anything to happen. I'm worried."

"What makes you think something's going to happen?" Wilson watched his friend get up from behind the piano. House reached for his bag and handed Wilson the bio he'd been carrying with him and leafing through from time to time.

"Take a look." House tossed it on the piano. Wilson leafed through the pages.

"I remember some of these photos." Wilson smiled at the earlier ones in the front. House didn't say anything and sat back down, waiting. Wilson did the quick run through, looking for whatever it was that had House so concerned. He pointed to one of William in later years. "That's how I remember him, the last time I saw…" Wilson stopped as he turned the page. House watched the look on Wilson's face as he read the headlines and looked at the pictures of the ill-fated assassination attempt.

Wilson said nothing as he read some of it. House was staring up at him from the piano, waiting. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

Wilson thought for a moment as he leafed through some more. "That's why you're spending so much time with her." Wilson closed the book. "You're afraid for her life?" House looked away. "House, they were after William! I told you…"

"I know what you told me. And I keep kicking myself, over the feeling I get in the pit of my stomach every time I think of her leaving for some far corner of the world." House's eyes found that familiar spot on the floor.

"You're not used to this." Wilson smiled. "You may actually care about this one, that's all." House gave him a look but Wilson continued anyhow. "Yes it's a gut feeling, but it sounds more like butterflies to me." Wilson teased, trying to get House to lighten up a little bit. "It snuck up on you House, you care. You like…"

"Of course I like this…like…her. I like her, okay? Get over it." House sounded disgusted with himself as he stammered through his admission. He gave Wilson a dirty look for making him say such things. "Everything was fine till she showed up."

"Everything was not 'fine' House!" Wilson countered. "If everything was okay, Jesse could have shown up and breezed right out of your life in the very same afternoon. You wanted this, House. You went after her. Your Fellows filled in a few blanks on that one. You weren't letting her out of your sight from the minute she was off the stage."

"They have big mouths…"

"Beside the point…" Wilson said, closing the book and sliding it toward his friend. "It doesn't matter what anybody says. What matters is you and Jesse. You were interested enough to give chase till you got what you wanted." Wilson laughed at the thought of them together. "It doesn't look like she fought too hard to get away so something very special must have clicked between the two of you. That's what you hang onto. That's what you dwell on and work on. Not this." Wilson pointed at the book. "File this away somewhere. It's a reason to make every moment together worth the effort. If only for the memory…"

House took a long drink. "The 'memory of her' is not an option for me. I don't want to see her end up like that. Not like that…knowing that she walked away…"

"She's not walking away!" Wilson argued. "If this is what she does…"

"She doesn't have to! She doesn't have to do anything! All that money…she never has to do anything ever again. She never has to put her life on the line. She never had to." House's anger was getting the better of him. He needed to vent to someone. Jesse wouldn't allow it. He knew Wilson would hear him out. "Her bastard husband taught her to live like that…to live on the edge…for the rush…she knows better. She doesn't need to do that anymore. And she won't listen to me." House raised his voice in frustration. Wilson gave him a knowing look.

"What are you more upset about? That she does what she wants or that you can't make her do what you want?"

"It's dangerous."

Wilson pointed at the book. "I think she's aware of that. I think she's very bright. And I think you should trust her to not let that happen again." Wilson summed it up the best he could. House made a face and looked away. "She's a big girl, House. I don't know the specifics. I'm sure you'll fill me in on it at some point. You or Jesse if you'd prefer I talk to her?" Wilson waited for House to pull his eyes away from the spot on the floor that held his attention. From the look in House's eyes, Wilson knew the answer was yes, but it was hidden behind a lot of no. "Least I can do. My donation to Cuddy's cause about the endowment?" Wilson offered, trying to make it easier for his stubborn friend.

"Maybe she'd listen…to somebody besides me." House looked away again.

"And maybe she'll be able to shed some light on what precautions will be taken if she's given a chance to speak?" Wilson asked.

"We talked about that."

"And? How far did she get?" Wilson grinned at him as he made a face.

"Okay. We had our first argument. Happy?" House made another face as Wilson laughed at him.

"You can't help yourself, can you? You have to pick up the tiniest fragment of anything that might be a stone in your path. Tell me, if it hadn't been for this, what would have been the next item on the list?" House shook his head. Wilson was surprised when he didn't produce a list of faults. "Nothing?"

"We have a lot in common." House never looked up.

"And you like having her around." Wilson said. House nodded. "And you're possessive." House looked up from the floor. "And arrogant, and egotistical, and you expect her to listen. And she's capable, and brilliant, and beautiful…and you're probably more afraid someone's going to steal her away from you on one of these business trips." House was starting to make dissenting noises. "You are." Wilson protested. "You think if she leaves she won't come back. I know how you think."

"You don't know…" House stopped. "Yes you do." He surprised Wilson with that admission. "You sound just like her. I'm being silly and worrying about nothing…"

"Well if she's that sure of herself I'd have to agree with her." The look on House's face was nothing short of desperation. "But I'll talk to her. I'll be discreet. Deal?" House said nothing. He finished his beer and finally nodded. "And can I give you a little friendly advice?" Wilson waited, but there was only a nod. He shook his head at the thought of how childish his friend could be when it came to the subject of women. "It's obvious the two of you have something very special."

"You think so?" House interrupted, that childish quality Wilson noticed peeking out to make sure he'd heard right.

"It is to me and I've only seen you together twice. There's something there…pardon the pun…it's pure magic between the two of you. If I've seen it I'm sure her little group has too. The one thing you have to keep telling yourself is that it goes both ways. Nothing about this is one sided. The two of you are good together, no excellent. I've never seen you this close to…I know happy doesn't work for you, so, content. She filled a void or two, or more. You must have picked up something very different on your radar from the moment you saw her from the way I hear you chased after her Friday afternoon."

"I didn't…" House started to protest.

"Yes you did. Don't deny it. It's been the talk of the hospital since the benefit. This is the kind of relationship people hope for and never find. God, House…don't mess this up. Let it play itself out without throwing up roadblocks like you do every time something good comes into your life!" Wilson pleaded with him.

House thought about it. His agitation at Wilson's accurate description of his behavior was more than apparent as he rose from the piano bench and went to get them another beer.

"I'll get those."

"Never mind. I need to think for a minute."

"You know I'm right." He heard Wilson call out from behind him.

"Shut up, moron."

"You're being an idiot."

"Jerk."

"You limping twerp!" Wilson had followed him to the kitchen. House slammed the refrigerator door and handed Wilson his beer.

"I said I needed to think." House protested. "Give me a minute, will you?"

"House there's nothing to think about. You're doing it again and you know it. You were miserable for how long. Now you're not. You get spooked anytime you start to feel like you're enjoying yourself. It's like you're not allowed." Wilson leaned against the doorway as House handed him a beer.

House took a long drink as he gave Wilson a dirty look. "You're right."

"Now who's stating the obvious?" Wilson gave him a look.

House made a face. "You are, you idiot. I was agreeing with you."

"Then we're agreed?" Wilson shifted in the doorway when House tried to brush past him. House stiffened as his route of escape was blocked. "Give me a chance to talk to her. I'll be subtle." Wilson laughed at the absurdity of the statement. "I can imagine how you handled it. Anything less than a sledgehammer will seem subtle." Both men laughed. House hobbled back in the living room. "Let's finish these and let you calm down before we go." Wilson grinned, following his friend back to the piano.

Chapter 57


	58. Chapter 58

They arrived at the bar with plenty of hours left to the evening and found a relatively busy night in progress. The twins were ecstatic when they saw House wander in with Wilson tagging along behind them. Jesse was beginning a beautiful rendition of "Desperado" at the piano as they made their way to the booth. House sent Wilson to the bar for their drinks as he paused to listen. His discussion with Wilson and the words to the classic tune gave him pause for thought. He gazed at his lovely Jesse onstage, oblivious to anything but the music.

His eyes closed, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as her voice embraced him. Wilson was about to hand House his beer when he saw how much his friend was enjoying the moment. Wilson stood beside his friend and listened, and watched. It was easy for him to see why House had been so taken with her.

One of the twins wandered over. "A list of requests in between the karaoke craziness. I'll let her know you're here, House?"

"No. She'll be done soon enough. I like it when she sings." House never took his eyes from her.

"Hi Jimmy." Coral smiled, cozying up to Wilson.

"Oh, hello…" He glanced at the fingernails. "Coral."

She giggled and smiled. "Will you be staying for a while?"

"I imagine you could talk me in to it." Wilson hinted. There was no snarky commentary and they found themselves staring at House while he admired Jesse.

"She is wonderful, isn't she?" Coral whispered in Wilson's ear. He nodded. "See you in a bit." Coral wandered off as the song was ending. Jesse made no move to get up and House wandered to the bar instead of the booth for a better view. Wilson followed along and they made themselves at home. Elton John's "Your Song" was next on the list and Wilson enjoyed the show for a bit before glancing at his friend. House had a strange look on his face, as if recalling something.

"Something special?" Wilson took a chance and asked.

House shook his head, but after a bit he spoke. "Elton John's one of her favorites. Sunday morning she was dancing, on the beach to one of his…" House's voice trailed off. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her."

"Then don't. Don't think of the unimaginable. Think of moments like your Sunday morning…and moments like these. It's time to turn your back on the dark side of everything. Has it been so long you've forgotten how to enjoy and entire day?"

Wilson's words gave House pause for thought. Jesse happened to glance in their direction.

Big smile, just for House when she sang the line, "Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen." There was a look between his worried friend and Jesse. Wilson watched the expression on House's face change. It was as if everything was suddenly okay. She could ease his burdened mind with a look, with a smile. Wilson was awestruck. He found himself wondering if music really could calm the savage beast.

When the song ended, it looked as though they were done, but Jesse requested one more and dedicated it to House. Wilson watched Jesse blow House a kiss from her throne at the piano and the ensemble began Stevie Nicks' "Has Anyone ever written anything for you." Wilson felt like he was intruding as Jesse obviously sang it for the only person in the room to her. He glanced at House who seemed oblivious to anything but her words. "Listen to me now, you know I'd rather be alone than be without you…"

A few moments later and she was off the stage and behind the bar with a kiss for House and a happy hello for Wilson. "Back for a rematch?" Jesse grinned at Wilson.

"Oh, I thought I'd stop in and say hello." Wilson grinned.

"At the very least." House snarked. "I think he should at least attempt to make it in to work on time in the morning though."

"Oh? And how about you?" Wilson dared. House made a face as Jessie's eyes shifted from one to the other.

"You know the roof would fall in if I showed up as early as you." House made a face.

"House…"

"Boys, boys, didn't we do this last night? Let me get you another drink and let's head that way." Jesse motioned to the booth.

"I can see you better from here." House protested.

"I think I'm done up there for a while. We were playing around earlier when the group in back wandered in. They're regulars, and tonight it seems they're celebrating an engagement."

"Playing around?" House asked as they made themselves at home in the corner.

"We were running through a list of music Cecilia sent for the big event. It was turning into comedy hour till the new group showed up and we had to behave ourselves." Jesse gave an embarrassed laugh. "Henry Etta and I were ad libbing a few of our own. We were being very bad. I'm so glad Jack has a sense of humor. She sent some other stuff too. Apparently we've been commissioned to do a little music for this year's skating hopefuls."

"Sounds interesting." Wilson said. "Do you do a lot of work like that?"

"Here and there. We mostly farm it out to the band but she had some interesting requests and we'll work on it later."

"Tonight?" House asked.

"I hope not."

"I'd like to see."

"We'll see how long the crowd lasts. The most we'd get to tonight is setting the laptop on top of the piano and seeing how well we can get things to match up on a dry run. We adjust from there. We make an actual recording and Jack does the tracking and it gets zipped and cyber drop-kicked back to California!" Jesse acted out the last part and both men laughed.

"You're in rare form tonight."

"I am. I don't know if House mentioned it but my brother's coming for a visit and I'm actually looking forward to it for a change."

"You don't normally?"

"Older brothers can be overbearing."

"Is he much older?" Wilson asked.

"Not even a half hour!"

House's eyes widened. "Twins?" He asked. Jesse gave him a look.

"Surely I mentioned…I didn't?" Jesse looked momentarily bewildered. "We are."

"Does he have a set of bookends too?" House asked, as one of the twins wandered by.

Jesse laughed. "I doubt it. Joaquin's not big on entanglements. He's too much of a sour puss and far too serious about everything." Jesse laughed.

"Sounds like this one." Wilson laughed, pointing at House.

"At least I'm not in the three time loser category, idiot." House shot back.

"You know, I have to admit the first time I saw him…" Jesse hesitated for a moment. She looked at House, then at Wilson. "They have the same scowl." Wilson burst into laughter as she continued. "You were sitting in that chair, twirling your cane with the very same look you're giving me now." Jesse did a comical interpretation. "I'm going to sit here with this look on my face and dare you to do something about it…go ahead, make me smile…"

"You've seen that one already?" Wilson laughed. Jesse nodded.

"That's enough, both of you." House said, glaring at both of them. But he caught a momentary look from Wilson. The light bulb flickered on. His friend was trying to strike up casual conversation with Jesse for the promised talk they'd discussed earlier. House would have to give them a chance. "Well, better you have fun at my expense to my face than behind my back." He grumbled, taking another drink and feigning a pout.

"Wilson, we're getting out of hand." Jesse cautioned with a wink. She took a long drink as House and Wilson exchanged glances. House took a chance and sat back in the booth. He slipped an arm around Jesse in mock resignation of whatever they were going to do.

"No, not at all." Wilson smiled. "A little less beer and a little more conversation this evening, that's all. No prior hospital agendas this evening, I promise."

"It was understandable. All is forgiven."

"Last night we talked about everything else. Tonight, let's talk about you. "Wilson didn't waste any time and House was concerned about his directness. "House couldn't help but show me the pendulum you gave him. What is that? How does it work?"

House marveled at his genius and watched as Wilson played to her vanity and had Jesse talk about the earlier pendulum lesson. No wonder he got in too deep with all those women so quickly. He made Jesse the center of attention and segued from pendulums to the afternoon's circle and her lectures in under five minutes. House jumped in here and there, keeping things on an even keel and didn't have to feign his displeasure when the discussion turned to her travels. "I've traveled the world over when time and invitations dictate." Jesse said as she felt House shift in his seat. "Although I've put the brakes on that aspect of my career indefinitely. She was quick to add.

"I'm going to recycle some beer. House said, excusing himself from the discussion. Wilson picked up on Jesse's troubled expression as House hobbled across the bar.

"While we've got the time, House brought this up earlier. He's worried about you. I'm sure you know." Wilson tried, as Jesse nodded and took a drink.

"I've tried to lay his fears to rest. He has selective hearing." They both laughed, but Jesse could tell from the look on his face that Wilson was also concerned. "Something's troubling you as well?"

"You know we're good friends." Wilson began.

Chapter 58


	59. Chapter 59

"I'd say you're his best friend…his only true friend." Jesse glanced in the direction of House's departure. "Thank you for minding him in my absence." She smiled.

"Thank you for giving me a well needed rest." Wilson took a drink. Neither of them spoke for a moment. "This is awkward. I don't know you well enough…"

"But you know House. And you're concerned…we're all friends here, new and old, ask." Jesse smiled and patted his hand.

"We had some time tonight. I asked him why he's been so distracted, and he showed me that scrapbook you loaned him. I'd have to say he has some well-founded concerns from his point of view. I'd like to hear your point of view, then the next time he brings it up…" Wilson suggested. Jesse nodded.

"He has a habit of focusing on one item, and that's all there is." Jesse laughed. "You knew of William and I from the old days, correct?" Wilson nodded. "You have little doubt who the instigator was in most of our issues both here and abroad then. House can't see past that. There is no further cause for concern."

"But you were both involved in…so many things. It's a little overwhelming."

"But I wasn't involved in politics. Religion and politics don't mix well anywhere or at anytime. Yes, we both liked to live on the edge and we did a fine job of it." Jesse stopped to think for a moment. "I find that edge less of a temptation these days. I do enjoy teaching. I don't foresee a lot of traveling in my future. But I do enjoy traveling. And I told House in no uncertain terms." Jesse saw the look of concern on Wilson's face. "I like the fashion shows in Europe. I've been a regular at the Monaco Grand Prix for a number of years. I know a lot of people all over the globe. I can't say I'll never see them again because someone expresses concern. He's going to have to work on that." Jesse said. "I'll do my best to give him plenty of advance warning. I even told him I'd love for him to come with, if he's so inclined. He was already unhappy about all of this when I suggested it though. Does he like to travel?"

"Sometimes. He's been all over the world. The infarction put a stop to most of that." Wilson thought about it for a bit. "Maybe a dose of you is just what the doctor ordered." Wilson shrugged. "Maybe you'll be able to drag him back in to the world of the living where the rest of us have failed. You're doing an excellent job so far."

"It was never my intention to drag him anywhere." Jesse told him, the sadness in her voice apparent. "He does a fine job of following happily along because he wants to." Jesse smiled at her recollection. "You should have seen him Friday afternoon. He was so…lost. There was an entirely different demeanor from when I first saw him to when we first spoke. It was sweet." Jesse laughed, remembering it. "His Fellows followed us out the front door to watch him give chase." She saw House coming back to the table.

House could see they were head to head in discussion and thought to pull out his cell phone. He stopped at the bar and feigned conversation. Wilson thought quickly. He knew there wasn't a moment or two left.

"I suppose my biggest fear is House getting hurt again. I've seen him in one serious relationship. It didn't last very long. He's still recovering and it's been years. I don't think he could handle another devastation in his life like that for any reason."

"I don't think I could either. I can only hope we've both learned enough to tread lightly with one another's souls. I'd never do anything to hurt him. Never." "Mistakes were made, William's mistakes. That won't happen again. If for any reason I thought there was need for concern, I would distance House from the situation. I assure you. I would never put him in harm's way." Jesse never took her eyes from Wilson's when she spoke. She left no doubt or question.

"That's more than likely what worries him most. You'd push him away and he wouldn't be there to protect you. Wilson tried to make Jesse understand.

"We both know there's nothing House can do in that respect. He would only be in the way of professionals who are paid to do their job. Again, I don't need that anymore. Those days are over. I'm not a political figure like my late husband. House does not need to fear for my safety. Let's make it our goal to convince him of that."

"I'll do my best to reassure him when he gets in one of his moods." Wilson smiled.

"And I'll do my best not to put him in one of those moods." Jesse laughed. "You're a good friend. He's lucky to have you."

"Maybe we can make it our goal to convince him of that too!" Wilson joked and they both laughed. House had been watching. They were laughing, probably about him. Time to end the phone call that never was and get back in the conversation.

"You two look like you're having way too much fun without me. Are you trying to steal my girl?" He gave Wilson a look as he sat back down beside Jesse.

"We were talking!" Wilson protested. "About her…what she does." Wilson shook a finger as they both stared at him.

"You're very curious about what I do." Jesse began. Wilson froze, hoping she wasn't about to rat him out. "I'm wondering if there's anyone you know that practices?" Jesse asked. Wilson took a drink. House picked up on the expression on Wilson's face.

"Wilson? Is there something you haven't told me?" House snarked, making a face.

Wilson thought for a moment, shaking his head. "You're very perceptive. She's good!"

"Well?" House asked.

"I believe you said you're Jewish?" Jesse asked, a strange smile coming to her lips.

"My grandmother." Wilson thought for a moment, looking for the right words. He couldn't seem to find them. It had been so long since he'd even thought about it.

House gave him a curious stare, but Jesse dove right in. "Did you have a follower of the Kaballah in your family?" Jesse's eyes lit up at the thought of it. House gave them both a curious look as Wilson nodded.

"The what?" House asked.

"The mystical branch of the Jewish family tree." Jesse said with some reverence. "They believe in a goddess as well and have many similarities to my faith." Jesse explained. House glanced from Jesse to Wilson.

"You're just a wealth of surprises this week, aren't you?" House leaned back in the booth and glared at his friend. "First the twins, now this. Anymore bombshells?"

"We were talking…about Jesse's lectures and how she goes about them." Wilson and House exchanged a look.

"He's your friend. His curiosity is only natural. You should hear the quizzing I get from my three about you."

"And what do you tell them?" House asked, surprised at the thought of it.

"None of the sordid details, but you're a topic of discussion on a regular basis." House made a face. "It's never in a bad way. You're asked about when we're making plans for supper. I'm teased every time I get a text message anymore. You've become a regular fixture. Do you think these things go unnoticed? The way you pick on Henry Etta every time they bring drinks…I hear about your behavior the next day." Jesse teased.

"House? Picking on someone? Surely you jest!" Wilson gave his friend a look.

"They started it." House shot back in defense. Jesse burst into laughter. "What? They did! They do, on a continual basis."

"Why are you getting upset?"

"I'm not."

"Are too." Wilson interrupted, snickering at House. It only made Jesse laugh more.

House glared at them.

Chapter 59


	60. Chapter 60

The evening wound down early. There were thunderstorms moving through and the crowd filtered out well before midnight. Jesse decided to close up early and make a private party of the closing hours of the evening. Some of the new group had classes and tests in the morning but remained for a while longer. A jam session was in full swing in short order. Jesse saw House's obvious distraction, as he seemed intrigued with their music. "They're very good aren't they?" Jesse commented.

"Excellent." House didn't hesitate. Wilson nodded and gave Jesse a look as he glanced at House and then the stage.

"Want a closer listen?" Jesse asked. House started to protest but Jesse had him by the hand in short order. "You've had that look in your eye since they've been here. Come on, unless you truly don't want to?" She asked. House smiled and eased himself toward the edge of the booth. "You too. We're not leaving you behind." Jesse told Wilson.

"I don't play anything." Wilson said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't have to play to join in the fun. We're all friends here." Jesse coaxed. There was a look between them that wasn't the first of its kind that evening. They both wanted their curmudgeon to be happy. Team effort, Wilson thought and happily followed them on stage. Jack saw them coming and grinned.

"We're under attack, gentlemen. Leave now or we're done with any serious business for the evening." Jack said into the microphone. There were no takers, but a few snickers. They were fitting in beautifully.

House had Jesse by the hand with Wilson tagging along behind. "We're bored. We want to play too. Deal with it." Jesse announced doing a dancer's twirl but never letting go of House's hand. He barely stopped as she glided under his arm and back in sync with his steps without missing a beat.

"This is Dr. House, gentlemen. Carl and Terry, respectively." Jack motioned to the guitarist and drummer." House is better at the piano than Jesse." Jack teased. There was a nod and a wave here and there. House gave them a cursory smile and gave Jack a look that bordered on evil. Jack nodded and smiled. "He's about as social too…about."

"Jack." Jesse warned. "You're being evil." They exchanged a look as House and Jesse sat down at the piano. "We can work on the reception music again." Jesse said amid hoots and applause from the group including the twins.

"Inside joke?" Wilson asked.

"We were torturing him earlier." Jesse said, dismissing it as she pointed to some chairs behind Wilson. "Pull up a seat. Oh you're in trouble, Wilson. Here comes Henry Etta. You're right Jack, serious has left the building. Get in a few more while you can."

"We can do serious. Our music isn't on the nightly roster." Amber said sounding a little miffed as they gathered at the piano while Jack and the others fired up with a few more.

"Some of it is. The rest is on the seasonal roster." Jesse smiled.

"Your music?" House asked.

"The more ethereal sounding songs you hear us tinkering at from time to time when you wander in for lunch. And some classics that slipped under a lot of people's noses because they hadn't a clue." Jesse gave him a wicked glance and ran through some bits and pieces on the piano. House and Wilson both gave her a look.

"Rhiannon is a song about a Welsh witch. The others speak for themselves, Moondance, Voodoo, a host of others. But there are others. Mummer's Dance was a moderate hit here in the states some years back. Many in Europe called it Witches Dance because we were well aware of the double entendres, etc. A lot of the works by that particular artist, Loreena McKennitt speak for themselves in the titles, Samhain Night, The Dark Night of the Soul, All Soul's Night, and a host of others. She is blessed with a voice so captivating that it hypnotizes. These two are blessed with voices like hers." Amber and Coral beamed at the compliment. "You're gifted. You're unbelievable when it comes to music of that caliber."

"So some of the other things I've heard are…not classical?" House asked. Jesse laughed, shaking her head. "No wonder I didn't recognize them."

"Any one in particular?" Jesse asked.

"More than one. I've toyed with them at home trying to guess which composer…" Jesse's smile stopped him.

"When the boys wind down we'll give Henry Etta the floor for a little bit. They'll be so tickled. Me too." Jesse sighed. House gave her a curious look. "It's a different wavelength." Jesse explained as best she could. But she stopped to listen to the boys practicing. "I can't believe we're sitting here and you're not playing." Jesse smiled at House and joined in on the low end of the piano. It wasn't long before House's fingers found their home on the keys. Jesse backed out as he took over and smiled as the look on his face changed to one of pure ecstasy. His fingers danced over the keys in unison with what the boys were playing. Wilson and Jesse smiled at one another as they glanced in one another's direction. House was enjoying himself to the very core of his existence, rare and long overdue.

There was good music and aimless chatter in between. The girls were toying with titles unfamiliar to House and Wilson's ears as House and Jesse joined in on a host of classics from Jim Croce to Cat Stevens and everything in between. All good things must come to an end and Carl and Terry bowed out after an hour or so. They said good night on the way out and lavished praises on "the new guy" on the piano. Jesse and Wilson watched House drinking it in. He'd be unbearable after this, Wilson thought, but it was worth every minute of it. No wonder House came here every night, Wilson thought as he watched House and Jesse tinkering on the piano. Jack wandered over.

"Henry Etta would like to have a turn." Jesse said.

Jack glanced in their direction. "I thought as much. Shall we set the proper ambience so you ladies can wind things down for the evening?"

"Excellent idea. While they're killing the lights…" Jesse said as she rose to assist.

"Play in the dark?" Wilson interrupted. Jesse produced some candles as he and House watched more appear from behind the bar to light the edge of the stage. Jack helped the twins light a myriad of candles before he headed toward the light switches. The room took on an eerie glow, as the candles became the main source of light.

"Hardly. We stay up all night from time to time and candlelight seems a more fitting illumination. This is going to sound a little different than anything you're probably used to but they are quite good and a lot of our music is absolutely beautiful." Jesse paused for a moment. "You said you took a melody or two home with you?" House nodded. "Care to run them off for me and see if I can tell you which ones they are?"

House played what he'd heard from memory. Jesse listened as he segued from one tune to the next and she rattled off titles unfamiliar to either man. Wilson marveled at House's musical ability. To hear something once and be able to flawlessly repeat it was a gift.

The twins were parked beside him at the piano soon enough as the last candle spires they lit illuminated either side of the stage. "This is the way stages were lit over a century ago." Coral said, trying to impress Wilson. "Candlelight…violin, guitar and piano, wonderfully nostalgic, don't you think?"

"And wonderfully cost effective." House snarked. Coral smiled.

"And energy efficient. And if we ever lose electricity forever we'll still have music."

"Coral…" Jesse silenced her ramblings. "House has a couple of favorites he's made note of. See, people do listen to you favorably." Jesse commented.

"Even if we don't." Jack couldn't help himself as he wandered past with a twelve string.

Amber and Coral looked at Jesse and she nodded, hitting one key on the piano. "Taking up the afternoon with Cecilia up in my bedroom…"The twins started singing as the wedding music joke became apparent. Jesse couldn't resist chiming in as well. "I got up to wash my face, when I come back to bed someone's taking my place…Cecilia…."

"You don't own me." Jesse cooed as the twins chimed in again. "I'm not just one of your many toys. You don't own me…. don't say I can't go with other boys…" House and Wilson were trying not to laugh.

Jack stared at them smiling from ear to ear. "See what I have to put up with?" He glanced at House and Wilson. "And you, you wicked witch…" Jack laughed.

"And yes she matters to you…" Jesse raised an eyebrow singing, 'Kind of woman.' "Kind of woman that'll haunt you, she matters to you…" The girls burst into laughter as Jack and Jesse gave one another a respectful nod. "Amber, run and get your toy while House and I figure out which ones he'd like to hear in their entirety."

"There was only one other. All three of you were playing one day on the piano and both keyboards. You stop whenever I come in." House played what he could remember from the small part he'd heard. Jesse nodded.

"That's a theme song. The seventies remake of 'Jane Eyre'…we need Henry Etta at the keyboards for that one." Jesse glanced in Coral's direction and she hopped off the stool. Coral tinkered with a few buttons on the instruments as Amber strolled in with a violin that she placed on top of the piano by Wilson. She sat down beside Coral and the two began to play after a minimal amount of whispering and giggling. One keyboard sounded like a harpsichord and the other like ghostly whisperings. House listened, eyes closed as he drank in the missing parts that he could only guess at earlier.

Wilson smiled as Jesse joined in. Her hands were much smaller than House's and she had a technique he could only liken to a concert pianist's. He was amazed at the diversity in styles as her fingers flew over the keys much quicker than House's. At first Wilson didn't notice House's territorial stare, but the blue-eyed tractor beam got his attention soon enough. Jesse was right. House had some work to do on a few levels.

They finished to a round of applause that Jesse shrugged off, reaching for her drink. "You're amazing. You put the twice the work into it House does." Wilson said, grinning from ear to ear. House gave him a dirty look.

"House can reach half way down the piano with those lovely fingers of his. I'm much more fluid on those." Jesse motioned toward the keyboards. Jack and Henry Etta, the stage is yours. 'Dark Night of the Soul' followed by 'The Old Ways' and 'Bonny Portmore' and we'll go from there." Jesse instructed. Jack and Jesse accompanied them with some amazing work from Amber on the second song. "I think they wanted to impress you this evening." Jesse leaned over and spoke quietly to Wilson in between songs. He gave Jesse a quizzical look "Their way of saying they're as talented on their feet as not?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. Wilson smiled in embarrassment as House tried not to laugh. Jesse elbowed him gently. "Behave." House made a pouting face as Jesse smacked him on the arm trying not to laugh.

Chapter 60


	61. Chapter 61

Jesse joined in on the third song in harmony, the first that had a part within her range. The twins were accomplished sopranos. The four-piece ensemble was a different but hypnotically beautiful listen. When they finished House and Wilson couldn't help but applaud. The twins were beaming and bowing and carrying on. "Heard enough?" Jesse asked their audience of two. "We don't want to put anyone to sleep."

House shook his head. "Impressive." Was all he could say for a moment. "Henry Etta you surprised me. That's rare." Coral did a small thank you curtsy. Amber was so moved by an honest compliment from House that she looked like she might cry for a second.

"Beautiful. Amazing." Wilson was smiling at both of them. "Is there more? I mean do you have others?"

"They're by the same artist, Loreena McKennitt. We could play for days. It's an acquired taste though, we don't want to bore you." Jesse asked again to make sure.

"Not at all." Wilson said. Jesse thought for a moment.

"Something a little more upbeat ladies?" The twins looked at one another and shrugged. "Jack?" Jesse asked. "Somebody pick one. How about you Wilson?" Jesse laughed. Wilson shrugged, clueless as Jesse felt House's arms slip around her waist.

"All Soul's Night." Jack said after thinking for a bit. Jesse smiled her approval and fired up on the piano. House rested his chin on Jesse's shoulder as she played, nuzzling playfully as he closed his eyes and listened to this very different music. It was inspiring and elegant, summoning emotions that were all but foreign to House.

Jesse chose 'Mummer's Dance' the song she'd mentioned earlier. House lost himself in the music and the lyrics so clearly depicting things Jesse had described in their Beltane rite. He tried to define it as he listened; modern day echoes of antiquity perhaps. It seemed to transport the soul, more so than anything he'd ever heard. These were like bedtime stories set to music. Haunting lullabies.

The twins couldn't pick just one. It was getting late. "Time to put an end to the 'witching hour.'" Jesse said. Let's call it a night." Strange and comical noises erupted from everyone. "Oh, bad idea…. one more?" Jesse tried again, thinking House was getting tired.

"Two." House said, trying to be difficult. He hadn't moved from his resting place. Jesse' s hand reached up and caressed his face as she leaned her head gently against his.

"You're nearly asleep." She whispered. House's eyes opened. He smiled, shaking his head as they stared at one another. "What then?" Jesse whispered.

"Absolute peace." House said closing his eyes.

Jesse slyly got Wilson's attention and winked a serious 'heads up' before turning back to House. "One more, I'll sing you lullaby and then I'll tuck you in." Jesse leaned back and kissed him on the temple.

"We'll see who's tucking whom later. Okay, one more." House relented, grinning.

"Dante's Prayer." Jesse whispered to the girls." Jesse softly played the piano while she and the twins sang some of the most touching lyrics Wilson had ever heard. He also understood why Jesse had gotten his attention. Their curmudgeon was on cloud nine.

Jesse could only glimpse out the corner of her eye as she sensed an overwhelming serenity in House as she sang. But Jesse could see the effects on House mirrored in Wilson's eyes and expression as the lyrics weaved their touching sentiments.

"_When the dark wood fell before me, and all the paths were overgrown. When the priests of pride say there is no other way, I tilled the sorrows of stone._

_I did not believe because I could not see, though you came to me in the night, when the dawn seemed forever lost you showed me your love in the light of the stars._

_Cast your eyes on the ocean. Cast your soul to the sea. When the dark night seems endless please remember me._

_Then the mountain rose before me, by the deep well of desire, from the fountain of forgiveness, beyond the ice and the fire._

_Cast your eyes on the ocean. Cast your soul to the sea. When the dark night seems endless please remember me._

_Though we share this humble path alone, how fragile is the heart. Oh, give these clay feet wings to fly, to touch the face of the stars._

_Breathe life into this feeble heart, lift this mortal veil of fear, take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears, we'll rise above these earthly cares…_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean. Cast your soul to the sea, when the dark night seems endless, please remember me…please remember me…please remember me…"_

Jesse and Wilson exchanged a look that silently spoke in terms only they could appreciate. Wilson had never seen such a look of sublime peace on his friend's face. House's chin still perched on Jesse's shoulder. He was smiling and happy. Yes, happy. The furrowed brow was relaxed. The scowl had taken leave for the night. House was at absolute peace with Jesse at this moment in the candlelight and company of their friends.

Jesse didn't need to say a word. Jack said he and the twins would finish up downstairs. House felt Jesse's hand softly brush the side of his face. "Bedtime, sleepy head." Jesse whispered. House opened his eyes and smiled at Jesse, his arms twining around her as his lips brushed softly against hers.

The candles went out one by one as Wilson jumped in to help. He felt like he was intruding, still seated at the piano. He teamed up with Coral as Amber did the same with Jack. But Wilson kept a curious eye on his friend as he cuddled with Jesse for a bit. Coral caught him staring and nudged him with her elbow. "Getting even for last night?" She whispered. He laughed and shook his head, watching House and Jesse nose to nose at the piano. They were whispering in each other's ears and carrying on like teenagers.

There was a wistful look on Wilson's face that made Coral turn to look for a moment. A smile played at the corner of her lips and she looked up at Wilson. "You don't see that side of our Dr. House? Takes him a bit when he gets here, but he settles down nicely."

"Never. Even when…when he was happiest I never saw him this way. Wonderful." Wilson smiled. "Jesse's a miracle worker."

"We'd tell you the same of House. Jesse's been much more bearable since his arrival. They needed each other desperately, I think." Wilson nodded as Coral slipped her arm in his and they walked down the steps. They listened to the piano playing softly in the background as the last of the candles on the floor were extinguished. Jack was getting them a drink and the girls grabbed the glasses.

The only candles still lit were on top of the piano and in the booth where the Jack, Wilson and the twins settled in with a pitcher of beer. "So, you are House's friend." Jack said, lifting his glass to Wilson. "You are a very brave man, Dr. Wilson." There was quiet laughter at the booth as Wilson raised his glass in return.

"House is one of a kind." Was all Wilson could think to say in his friend's defense.

"We welcome both of you. Ladies?" Jack said and they raised their glasses to Wilson, and the soft music in the background. They chatted quietly and didn't notice when the music stopped. Jesse leaned over the booth on the way out.

"You kids have fun." Jesse whispered as House continued around the corner, pulling her gently behind him.

"Good night, Dr. House." The twins sweetly cooed in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Wafted from around the corner as he and Jesse disappeared from view. The girls giggled, triumphant at getting one last dig in.

"You enjoyed that too much." Wilson laughed. Amber raised her hand.

"We always will." Amber said as she and Coral gave each other a high five.

Chapter 61


	62. Chapter 62

"It's a never ending game around here." Jack explained to Wilson. "Torture your victim till they torture you back." He laughed.

"Everyone seems to be quite good at it." Wilson commented.

"You have to catch on quick." Coral laughed. "If not it gets painful till your wit gets sharper or your hide gets tougher. House is a natural!"

"Natural? He's a master of the art." Jack laughed. "We needed him around here. I've been feeling outnumbered far too long."

Amber took a long drink, thinking before she spoke. "Still he can be so wonderful sometimes…and then there are others. What's wrong with him?" Amber asked Wilson. "Why does he lash out so at everything around him friend or foe?"

"I think it's a defense mechanism of sorts. If you drive everyone away, no one can hurt you ever again." Wilson explained as best he could.

"That's so very sad, same as his eyes, so very sad." Coral said. "Every once in a while there's a glimmer but it's gone that quick, like it slipped out by accident and he's hoping nobody saw it."

"He may be turning a corner on that one." Jack said. "Our Dr. House was having the time of his life this evening when we were on stage together and he didn't seem to mind if anyone was looking."

"That's because you don't look at him the way a lot of people do." Wilson said without hesitation. He realized there was a booth full of curious looks at his remark. "People stare. Most of them are very unkind; it doesn't take a psychic or a pendulum or whatever to read their minds. Words like pity and cripple and a host of others can sour the best of us." Wilson stopped before going into any details. "He fits in here. There's no special treatment. He doesn't get to experience that very often. It's got to be refreshing…" Wilson hesitated again as something came to mind. "Saturday night he was absolutely exhausted. I woke him up in his office chair and was trying to get him to go home and get some sleep. He wouldn't hear of it. He couldn't get here fast enough. This was something besides the same four walls that he has to feel are closing in on him from time to time. He said Jesse was a breath of fresh air to him." Wilson shook his head. "He was leaning in the corner of the elevator with this desperate look in his eyes like he was trapped. When he said let me breathe…I knew it was time to let him go."

"We're usually the ones people stare at." Coral said. "Pagans, devils, misfits, we hear a lot of words too and none of them meant to be kind. That's so sad. The only place a man like that can find peace is among the misfits. He's such a brilliant man." Coral said. "For all the shortcomings he has, think of his profession and his music, his humor and wit…a little too sharp sometimes but he really is funny."

"We laugh with him, not at him." Amber said, looking positively heartbroken. "No wonder he puts up with as much as he does from us."

"You should have seen him when Teach and I were working with the pendulums today." Coral told Wilson. "She made him try. House was throwing a fit about it; protesting her making him talk to a rock. He's funny, whether he likes it or not. Priceless."

"About those pendulums…" Wilson said, shaking his head. There was laughter and funny noises as Coral pulled on out of her pocket and Amber produced one that was tucked away under her blouse. Jack tossed his on the table as well.

The trip in the elevator was much quieter than the previous night. House had pulled Jesse toward him as the doors closed and held her in his arms. "Have fun?" Jesse inquired. House nodded and pulled her closer. "What's all this now?" She asked, reaching up to caress his face. She ran her hands through his hair, her nails lightly massaging his scalp.

House grinned and moved his head back and forth under her manicured talons. "Do you have any idea what you do to me sometimes?"

Jesse gave a wicked little laugh. "I give you goose bumps when I mess up your hair." The doors opened and they stepped into the living room but Jesse found herself wrapped in House's arms just outside the door. "House, time for bed, come on."

House shook his head. His lips brushed against Jesse's. She melted against him as House kissed her deeply, passionately. He didn't want to stop and Jesse found herself breathless when he finally let her come up for air. They stared at one another in the dim light of her apartment, House's eyes reaching somewhere deep inside her and grabbing on for dear life. "Jesse." Was all he could say as his hand caressed her face and he pulled her toward him again. Jesse heard his cane land somewhere nearby when he dropped it and pulled her close for another breathtaking kiss.

"Yes, my warm lover?" Jesse whispered. House said nothing, ravishing her with kisses and rocking her in his arms. Jesse wrapped her arms around him as he finally won her over to his line of thought. She didn't push and she didn't speak, savoring his attentions and returning them with a passion that matched House's.

"I want you." House whispered in her ear, breaking the eternal silence.

"You have me." Jesse said as she had before.

House caressed her face, his eyes glued to hers. "You're mine." Jesse nodded. House kissed her again. "Say it. I want to hear you say it." Something in his eyes pleaded with her; a silent affirmation wouldn't do this evening.

"What brought all this on?" Jesse smiled up at him, trying to mask the fear that was creeping over her. There was a look in House's eyes bordering on animalistic passion. He kissed Jesse again.

"Tell me." House's voice was a low growl in her ear as he nibbled at her neck and pulled her more tightly in his grasp. "Tell me you're mine, Jesse. Tell me you'll always be more than a memory. The memory of you isn't enough for me. The memory of your voice, your touch; the life in your eyes and your music, the memory of you will never be enough for me."

"House…I…I'll always be yours." Jesse heard herself promising as his need for her overwhelmed her better judgment. No one had ever made her feel as alive and as loved as at that moment. It was as if his next breath depended on her answer. His grip on her loosened only a little.

"Promise me. That song…your words…Promise me I won't be left remembering you. I'm already past the point where I could live with that." House buried his face in her soft hair, whispering words that brought tears to Jesse's eyes. Jesse understood. She'd been struggling with the same emotions herself.

"I promise you, my warm lover." Jesse's words washed over House like a cool drink of water. "I promise…I'll be a part of your life till you tell me to you wish otherwise."

"You'll never hear it. Never. Jesse…" Their eyes met for a lingering moment. House saw the tears and hesitated. "What?"

"Promise me." Was Jesse's whispered answer. House nodded and moved to kiss her but Jesse stiffened and held her position. She waited; her glassy eyes and beautiful face tearing at the walls House had built his entire life.

"I promise." House whispered, wrapping his prize in his arms and kissing her more deeply than he ever had. Jesse reciprocated, blinking away her tears. She said a silent prayer hoping she hadn't asked too much of him. Only time would tell.

Jesse was quick to scan for the cane when House finally turned toward the bedroom but he could've cared. "Leave it." Was all he said, leading her to the edge of the bed. Jesse started to slip out of her top. House stopped her, gently easing her arms down to her sides. "You were newfound treasure last week. You're mine now." His hand caressed her face, lifting Jesse's chin till their eyes met. "Yes?" House asked her again.

Jesse nodded. House stared at her. "Yes." Jesse returned his gaze in the dim light. House began undressing her, one frilly piece of apparel at a time. The lacy Victorian style top she wore was feminine and revealing, decorated with rhinestones and a host of pearl buttons. House fussed with the buttons on her top, fascinated with the intricacy of her attire. He drank in every detail as he slipped the delicate loops over each button and nibbled at her newly exposed flesh. House wanted Jesse and this night his way. He was due, and besides, Jesse decided she was enjoying it immensely thus far as House nibbled softly at her neck. Jesse closed her eyes, savoring the attention being lavished upon her.

Chapter 62


	63. Chapter 63

Jesse felt his hand on her back and the momentary hesitation when he found no clasp. She laughed softly and pointed in front. "You do these things to confuse me, I swear." House grinned, taking a close look at the novel development before it succumbed to his expertise. "You enjoyed that too much." He laughed.

"I enjoy everything you do." Jesse said as House's lips traveled slowly down her throat. His scruff tickled its way down her cleavage and she squirmed as he slipped the straps over her shoulders. House let the bra drop to the floor as his hands held her fast.

"I'm forever chasing after you. You're mine. You're not getting away." House murmured, lavishing kisses on her breasts. His tongue flicked and teased her exquisite nipples as his arms slipped around her waist. Jesse felt his hands ease her silk skirt over her hips and she stepped out of it as House sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her close. He rested his head between her breasts as Jesse's hands caressed him. She lazily ran her fingers through his hair as House lost himself in her loving touches. Her fingernails delicately traced their way up and down the back of his neck and he moaned his approval into her bosom.

Jesse caught her breath as his fingers toyed with the edges of her delicate lace panties. House traced the outlines of the last piece of clothing, his fingers at last slipping between her thighs to gently stroke her through the silky material. Jesse felt herself go weak in the knees. "My turn to beg tonight?" She softly cooed. House shook his head as more kisses sprinkled themselves over her silky skin. His arms wrapped around her.

House looked up at her, his chin nestled between her breasts. "My turn to prove to you I'm worthy of your time." House's words rendered Jesse speechless. His eyes paralyzed her. They were filled with tremendous sadness and deadly serious. Jesse realized she was staring into House's soul, there in the dark, locked in his embrace. He'd taken the ultimate chance and stepped from within the fortress he'd built around himself.

"You have nothing to prove, House." Jesse whispered, trying desperately not to scare off the pained childlike soul that was staring up at her. Her fingernails ruffled through his hair again but his gaze never left hers. His eyes burned into her waiting, wanting. Jesse struggled for the right words, the right actions…oh please don't let me ruin this for him, she thought. He'd trusted no one in how long…Jesse's hand caressed his face.

"The memory of you is not enough for me. I'm greedy." House pulled her close, practically daring her to protest.

"Then you'll always have as much of me as you can stand." Jesse smiled, trying to reassure him. "I picked that song because I wanted to share something beautiful…"

"From the moment I laid eyes on you…" House said.

"You know that goes both ways." Jesse whispered reaching for the buttons on his shirt. House made a face. Jesse shook her head. "Our first night together, you asked me why you. When I told you how your reaction to me, to my music made me feel…don't you realize you shared your heart with me from the very first?" Jesse kissed him, as her hand rested for a moment on his chest, her soft lips brushing his forehead and his eyes, before whispering across his lips. You've been beautiful to me from our very first meeting."

"Beautiful." House started to look away. Jesse's delicate hand on his face held his gaze.

"You're selling yourself short if you think otherwise. You do that a lot." Jesse eased his shirt off of his shoulders. "You're as wonderfully worthy as any of us. Maybe you need to hear that more." Jesse leaned close. "You're a worthy lover." Jesse tugged at his t-shirt and House let her slide it over his head. "You're a worthy adversary in any debate." She softly continued, reaching for his belt buckle as she kicked off her shoes and tried to push him down on the bed. House didn't move. He stared up at her drinking in her words as if they were a long overdue elixir. Jesse smiled. "You're a worthy man. You're allowed. You have the right."

"No." House was shaking his head and mumbling something in protest.

"You are." Jesse whispered. "It is. I said so." Jesse continued murmuring in his ear. She undid his trousers and House joined her in unclothed ecstasy as her hands roamed across his chest. Jesse never took her eyes from his. "Your are so very worthy, and so very entitled." Jesse tried again. House still wouldn't lie down. His eyes never left hers as Jesse continued her musical praises. "You are worthy of my time." She wrapped her arms around him. "My affections, my kisses…" Jesse's lips whispered across House's as she made her way to his ear and nibbled for a bit. "You are worthy of the very best I have to give. I will do my best to never fail you…ever."

House said nothing at first. He stared into Jesse's eyes searching for the slightest remnant of untruth. There wasn't a shred to be found. But he would know…with one question, House thought. He would know for sure. "I guess it's time I'd better start living up to your lofty assumptions?" Jesse didn't hesitate, smiling as she kissed him.

"Don't you dare." She shook her head. "Don't you change one iota of who you are and what you are. I wouldn't have you any other way. I wasn't attracted to some perception of what you might become. I was attracted my grouchy…demanding…." Jesse kissed him between each word she whispered. "Snarky, warm lover because he is exactly what…'the doctor ordered.' Even if he does talk to rocks." Jesse giggled the last sentence in his ear as House wrapped his arms around her, rocking Jesse as if she were the most prized possession he had ever attained. She was his. She said so. House kissed her again and again as Jesse's hands roamed delicately over his skin.

It didn't take long for them to settle comfortably beside one another amid the fluffy pillows and Jesse's beloved candlelight. House cradled Jesse in his arms, gazing at her in the flickering light. "Has it only been five days? It seems like an eternity since you breezed past me in the lobby."

"It's been an amazing week. I thought I was well past anyone sweeping me off my feet."

"Do you think we're moving too fast? Any second thoughts?"

Jesse shook her head. "You worry too much."

"You go with the flow too easily."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

House thought for a moment. "It isn't. If you didn't we wouldn't be here. You took my dare. You didn't back down, even at the end of the night…" House hesitated, running his fingers through Jesse's hair.

"You were worth the chance I was taking. I was sure of it." Jesse whispered up at him. House couldn't help but look away for a moment.

"I wanted you. And then you told me…" House caressed her face, smiling at the memory of it. "I felt like a lecher; like I was taking your virginity."

"It only slowed you down for a bit." Jesse smiled. "I have no regrets, House."

House made a face. "You're easily amused. You could have done better."

"I'm not easily amused. I was leaving. You wouldn't hear of it. You stood your ground till you got what you wanted." Jesse grinned.

"How many men have wanted you? Politicians, royalty…" House asked.

"And they can have whatever they want. And it's all a passing fancy to them. You saw something you wanted and you went after it. That took a lot of courage."

"I didn't know." House said.

"Know what? What was there to know?" Jesse asked.

"Your history. Your money."

"And that would have stopped you?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

House laughed. "Probably not. I probably would have been a lot less polite."

Jesse laughed. "I imagine so. My history is a need to know basis for most people. There's simply too much to tell…too much to remember. Is there anything you would have had me do differently?"

House shook his head. "People don't announce things like that in opening introductions. We found our way." House toyed with her hair, smoothing some stray tresses aside.

"Yes we did. We've moved quickly, but we've done well." Jesse's hand caressed his face. "No regrets?" She asked to make sure.

House shook his head but thought for a moment. "Maybe one." Jesse started to speak but House touched his fingers to her lips. "Friday night…you were afraid of me. I didn't know how to handle that."

"That was me…it had nothing to do with you."

"It did. I shouldn't have pushed." House chastised himself.

"You didn't." Jesse reminded him.

"I didn't leave." House fretted.

"I didn't want you to."

House looked away again. "I didn't want to either. It only made me want you more." House was embarrassed to admit it. "I wanted that chance, that opportunity. I was trying to impress you. It wasn't about you at that point. Now it is. I want that back." Jesse stared up at him, unsure of what he was asking. "Jesse…I…" He stopped. Jesse was shaking her head.

"House, we had a wonderful time that night. And if you got all manly somewhere in the middle of it, that's human nature. We were drinking; we'd had a busy day and a long night. Did someone forget to tell you somewhere along the way that it's okay to be human? Human nature, House. Like it or not, you're a member of the human race. You rise above the shortcomings when you can and make the most of it."

House didn't say anything for a bit. He fussed with Jesse's hair and kissed her. Jesse sensed that little boy in him peeking out again. She waited. "I want to make love to you the way I should have." House kissed her so very gently. His lips brushed against hers like a whisper in the dark and he felt Jesse respond without hesitation. "I want to give you my best. I want to give you ten percent of what you give me every time we're together. You can't imagine what you do to me."

Jesse stretched out beside him, leaving herself open to whatever it was House was asking for. "Do what you will." Jesse whispered.

House gave her an evil grin. "And harm none, that's the rest of it, right?"

Jesse nodded. "You learn fast." She smiled at House and ran her fingers through his hair. "But we're not in circle…and you don't practice."

House wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I can play doctor." He smiled at Jesse's laughter. He truly loved the sound of her voice. House put his arms around her and gently eased her nearer. Jesse closed her eyes as tender kisses danced across her lips and lower, gliding across her neck. House nestled against her hair and whispered in Jesse's ear. "I want to make love to you, my lady."

Jesse looked up at him, the candlelight reflecting in her lovely eyes. She smiled and stretched, arching against House's chest and grazing her fingernails lightly against his skin. "I am yours, my warm lover. Do with me what you will."

"Anything? Everything?" House whispered, relishing the anticipation in her eyes. He kissed her; a slow soft lingering kiss that left Jesse yearning for more. It set the pace for what House wanted with Jesse that evening.

There was no rush to the finish or fevered pace. His hands caressed every inch of her body. His lips and his tongue teased and tortured her most sensitive places till Jesse thought she could take no more. House cherished every purr and moan and gasp of pleasure as he explored the light of his long dark life from head to toe. He brought every inch of Jesse to life with his expertise and could barely contain his own pleasure.

House would stop now and then, a lingering pause just long enough to control his urges and drive Jesse mad with longing for him. His fingers danced over Jesse as if she were a musical instrument, eliciting a purr here and a moan there, lingering in all the right places till he knew she couldn't take much more. He brought her to ecstasy with the delicate expertise of his fingers, relishing the site of her utter surrender to his touch.

House let Jesse catch her breath only to start again. Her already aroused skin was even more sensitive to his touches, his kisses. House teased and tickled, keeping an arm wrapped around her sensitive waist as he savored her shudders of uncontrollable delight against his body. Jesse felt his arousal against her stomach and pressed against him tightly. It took everything House had to not lose himself in her sounds of elation as the mere touch of his hands brought her to ecstasy again.

He waited, locking Jesse in his embrace until her moans subsided. "More?" He asked, after a brief silence. ""Do you want more?"

"I want you. House…"Jesse gasped. Her eyes met his as they kissed passionately. "I want you."

"I'm yours." House rolled Jesse gently on her back. She clung to him as he slipped between her beautiful legs that wrapped around him as he entered her slowly, driving her even wilder with anticipation. His hands locked around her holding her as he slowly, deliberately brought them both to the edge. House paused again, waiting until Jesse looked at him through partially opened her eyes. "I'm yours?" House whispered?

Jesse nodded, whispering her affirmations. "Yes…yes. You're mine."

"And you're mine? Say it." House coaxed, wanting to hear it again.

"I'm yours." Jesse whispered. House wrapped his arms around her as Jesse reciprocated and they lost themselves in the throes of their passion and their promises. Jesse pressed against him as House smothered her with kisses, embracing her in the candlelight as Jesse's hands roamed seductively over his body. Wrapped in each other's arms they slept till well after sunrise.

When House finally woke the next morning he found Jesse with coffee in hand catching up on her e-mail. He lay unmoving, watching her scroll and delete her way through a pile of unanswered messages deposited in her laptop.

"Anything important?" He whispered. He startled Jesse and she ruffled her hand through his hair as she set the coffee cup down.

"A few. Nothing major. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you. I have coffee." Jesse offered.

"I have no doubt." House said, easing himself upright and leaning back against the pillows. Jesse had a cup ready by the time he settled in. "Any word from your brother?" He asked warily.

"Not yet." Jesse hesitated. "Looks like I have some work at the university if I want it. That might get me back in the swing of things." House sipped his coffee and said nothing. "I was thinking if I kept it to local outings for the time being it would be less of a shock to the system." Jesse mused.

"Yours or mine?"

"Ours." Jesse said without taking her eyes from the monitor. The response surprised House. He'd been reaching for his Vicodin and the pills remained untouched in his hand as her answer registered; local outings for the time being meant no traveling.

House swallowed the pills and washed them down with some coffee. He reached for Jesse's hand. "Jesse?"

"Yes." Their eyes met.

"I know I can't make you stay. I'm dealing with it. I swear…"

Chapter 63


	64. Chapter 64

"I stay because I want to. It's the easiest route for both of us at present."

"Are you sure?" House asked. Jesse nodded. "But not forever?"

"I'll give you plenty of advance notice and you'll have a standing invitation. But you'll be bored. When I'm doing lectures I travel, I speak, and I come back. Sometimes the flight time is longer than the actual appearance." Jesse laughed. "When I've been invited as a part of weekend seminars and the like it's a hectic schedule and I'm usually exhausted by the time I get back. This consolidation my brother and I are in the middle of will put a stop to all of that until everything's in place and running smoothly." Jesse watched House fight back a smile. "Don't hide it House. I know you're ecstatic."

House grinned. "I am. I'm liking your brother already and I haven't even met the guy."

"You will like him." Jesse took a sip of coffee and House watched her type.

"You're so sure?" House asked, trying to peer at the list of e-mails as she continued sifting.

"The two of you are so much alike it's scary. Joaquin's always been against my traveling. He's all work and no play. People aren't supposed to have fun."

"I like to have fun."

"Well maybe you can help loosen him up a little bit." Jesse scrolled down the last of the list and seemed unimpressed. The laptop snapped shut and she placed it on the floor.

"You only answered one."

"There's to be a summer class going to Egypt for an archaeological dig that I was initially a part of some years back. They're lining up a list of speakers for the first day or two before they leave. And he's asking for a list of speakers and professors to take up some of the slack in his absence. I think one or two days a week would be nice. A couple of hours here and there."

House listened to the schedule and raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" He smiled.

"I'm a sub. I mentioned that somewhere back in the beginning. I fill in here and there when needed or requested. Depending how many classes might be canceled and how many actual tenured professors offer to pick up the slack. This was some spur of the moment opportunity that came up. The powers that be invite me to help break up the monotony and to remind me how much I like their fine institution. They're on the list of annual endowments as well."

House had an inspired look in his eye. "And some of these lectures would be on your favorite subject?"

"I've no doubt. Some of them don't start out that way and end up as such."

"So you'd have no way of knowing." House sounded disappointed. Jesse knew where this discussion was headed and tried to hide her amusement.

"Oh, the ones on ancient religions will be scheduled. I can give cursory information and teach on a number of them, but my specialty would be discussed and scheduled in advance. It's an acquired taste and one of my stipulations is that it be held as an invitation to listen. That way anyone interested that didn't take the class can have access to my wealth of experience and information." Jesse beamed comically.

"Do I get an invitation?" House asked, making a pleading face. Jesse rolled her eyes at him feigning agitation.

"If you like. But you have to promise to behave!" House was obviously ecstatic and paid no attention to Jesse's stipulation. She watched him take a long drink of coffee with that smug self-satisfied look on his face. "House?" House gave Jesse an exaggerated happy face. "Did you hear the part about behave? No baton twirling or video equipment jokes or theatrics from front and center or the back of the room or wherever you choose to park yourself." Jesse warned him.

"Aw mom, you're taking all the fun out of it!" House chided. He got a playful smack on the arm and a dirty look for his efforts. He was satisfied.

"I do take my work seriously, you know, even if you don't."

"I take my work seriously."

"House!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll do my best to be good."

"And fail miserably?" Their eyes met, each with the same look on their face. "I can find out when you have a class and return the favor." Jesse threatened.

"Good luck. I don't teach." House beamed at her. Jesse stared at him.

"It's a teaching hospital."

"It is." There was that smug look again. Jesse glared at him.

"And you don't?"

House shrank a little in her unblinking stare. "I filled in once a while back. They try not to put me in front of an audience very often." House said, trying to snark his way out of an explanation.

"So, what exactly is it that you do?" Jesse tried not to crack a smile as she cornered House on his lack of curricular participation.

House gave her a brief description of heading the diagnostics department and glossed over the fine points till she looked somewhat impressed. He decided it was time for a shower shortly thereafter and left Jesse giggling her way through another cup of coffee as he disappeared into the bathroom.

He heard the cell phone ring as he was stepping out of the shower. He tried not to listen but couldn't help it. It was Jack. He was already on his way back with donuts and the twins were making coffee.

It was a much calmer gathering than the previous morning. No hangovers, no hickeys, and a genuinely happy group gathered in the booth for morning coffee and donuts. There was however a round of applause as House and Jesse appeared downstairs. It started with Wilson who announced it was the earliest he'd seen House awake in ages.

"And this one, two days in a row." Jack chimed in, grinning at Jesse. She gave a small bow and slid into the booth with House directly behind her. "What's the occasion?"

""I've been asked to fill in at the University part time. Better get used to day job hours again…a little at a time." Jesse began. "And that means if we're going to be doing this music for Cecilia we'd better get on it today and tomorrow. They've requested my presence Friday at the University for a brief walk through, changes in rules, policies, etc. All of the boring stuff. They'd probably like a hint of what I'd be covering."

There were minor sounds of approval from Jesse's crew. It was Wilson who tried to start the conversation on a bright note for House. "So you'll be here through the summer?"

"More than likely. I have some business to contend with as well. My brother and I are tying up some loose ends that will require daylight appearances with a battery of lawyers and upper echelon employees. Board of directors business, you know the drill." Wilson nodded, glancing at House. House leaned back with a large donut and coffee, content with the world but not content till he got a hint in likewise for his friend.

"And after you and your brother get done signing on dotted lines Cuddy will get her allowance and get off my back?"

"Correct. I'll see to it personally." Jesse added.

"Do we get to referee? Keep score maybe?" House asked. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"No. Lisa and I have a few things to discuss in private before I deposit your paycheck into her unworthy claws." Jesse didn't miss a beat as she reached for a donut. House gave her a look which Jesse ignored as she poured her coffee and dug in to her chocolate covered goody. She could feel House staring. Oops, she thought, trying not to laugh as the giggles and snickers rose and fell with each exchange. This was going to be fun.

"So, it's back to the lecturing and slideshows like the old days?" Wilson quickly said, trying to change the topic. House was still glaring. Oh god, Wilson thought.

"Not quite. We're a bit more technical these days." Jesse laughed. "No more 'How I Spent My Summer Vacation' summaries in the dark with students dozing off. I do have a ton of pictures I can share though and a few artifacts I think they'd find lovely."

"So you know each other from before?" Coral asked, trying to help poor Wilson.

"Our families know each other and friends of friends, etc. We've the same networking circles and some others that orbit and overlap. Think of Kentucky…with money and education." Jesse snarked. There was a nervous laughter as everyone watched House continue to glare. "The side of my head is getting warm, House. Speak before I burst into flames. It's too early to play burn the witch. What's displeasing you?"

"Paycheck?"

"His too…and a few others. Jesse did her best to placate him and dismiss the situation as she motioned toward Wilson and winked. Wilson smiled…and prayed.

"That's an odd way of putting it." House said.

"Would you rather I call it her pimp check for minding the stable?" There were snickers from everyone. Jesse concentrated on her donut, not bothering to look up.

"You don't pay my salary. It's an endowment to the hospital."

Jesse laughed and nodded. "Your fine hospital receives the endowment. Cuddy doesn't 'get' the endowment. What she should get is a good spanking! Maybe I should take Joaquin with me." There were all manner of ooh's, aah's and other noises that erupted as their audience sat galvanized. "If your salary comes out of some special fund earmarked solely for you then you needn't concern yourself anymore, other than the fact that she keeps hassling you about it. That's one of the things I'll be discussing with her." There were more funny noises erupting. Jesse glanced around the booth. "This is starting to sound like a classroom and I'm not even working yet."

"I haven't seen you do much of anything that looks like work." House snarked.

"Speak for yourself, Mr. I work at a teaching hospital but don't teach and show up for work whenever it behooves me to do so." Jesse snarked right back at him.

Chapter 64


	65. Chapter 65

There was a brief silence as House and Jesse simultaneously took a sip of coffee. There were too many comedians at the table to allow silence for very long, however. "House, your teeth are showing." Wilson cautioned.

"She started it." House snarked, pointing at Jesse.

"You're the one who's so touchy about specifics of cash flow. Money's money." Jesse said. "It never should have concerned you in the first place. She made it an issue on her level and now I'm going to make it an issue on mine…with her. Not you. It doesn't' concern you."

"Easily said when you have plenty to spare." House pouted.

"Yours is not a profession for those at poverty level. Quit whining."

"I'm not whining."

"House!" Wilson interrupted. "You are whining." He laughed, trying to calm him down.

It didn't work. "Oh, you're on her side now?" House snarked.

"This isn't about sides. This is about how I choose to dispense with a percentage of annual profits for the fiscal year. Until witnessing the continual carrying on the last few days I had no idea how much chaos it could cause on lower levels of employ…or on any level for that fact! I can only wonder what goes on elsewhere." Jesse's humor and dismay did little to appease House at this point. He was already pouting when Jesse's comment about lower levels added salt to the wound.

"Lower levels?" House echoed for clarification.

"Non-corporate." Jesse said, nibbling at the donut. House stared at Jesse. She looked up at him confused by his reaction. It simply did not register that he should be upset about a statement of fact.

Wilson took his life in his hands. Jesse was stoked on caffeine and sugar and this probably was not the best time to bare fangs. He saw a repeat of the parking lot coming and did his best to diffuse it. "House…House?" House turned the blue-eyed tractor beam in his friend's direction. "The Goddess of Mount Olympus has spoken." Wilson tried desperately to cue House to leave it be

"Oh I like that." Jesse cooed. "Wilson's corporate. He understands." Wilson stared in futility as Jesse washed a little more sugar down with a little more caffeine and basked in what she interpreted as his heartfelt comparison.

"Jesse?" House said. Wilson cringed at House's expression and tone of voice.

"Yes my warm lover." Jesse nibbled on her donut, turning to bat her eyes in an exaggerated fashion at House. Another round of giggles erupted as the stare down commenced. House leaned over and whispered something in Jesse's ear.

Jesse's eyes widened and she burst into laughter leaning back in the booth. She smiled up at him and set the coffee and donut down as House's eyes bored into her, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Well?" House asked.

Jesse folded her arms across her chest and gave House an evil look. "Bring it." She responded flatly, obviously daring him and barely able to contain her pleasure. The twins and Jack froze, but Jack was smiling nevertheless. This was going to be fun, he thought.

"Wench!"

"Grouch!"

"House!" Wilson tried to stop it.

"Shut up!" Was all Wilson got for his troubles…in unison from House and Jesse as they glanced at him and turned their eyes back to one another.

"You are hung up on several points of fact. I can reword them if you like but it would mean no more than a different frosting on one of these." She casually glanced at the donuts. "You can paint them with whatever you like. They're still donuts." Jesse tried to reason with House and hoped he would back off. It wasn't going to happen.

House continued staring. "Some are more palatable than others."

"It's a matter of taste. My donuts are across the top line of that check and I'll call it whatever I damn well please as my moods suit me. You can simper, and whimper, and make all the faces you like as your moods suit you. It changes nothing."

"You do not pay me." House insisted.

"You're stating the obvious! And you're absolutely right. Cuddy does." Jesse said. House was momentarily satisfied. "Since your paycheck is special and different it obviously draws not a penny from the endowments garnered by your place of employ. Therefore it must come entirely from Cuddy's personal 'buffoon fund' at the bank! And after her now highly publicized carryings on with my husband I'd say it's rather obvious where HER money comes from since he was only one of many!" House started to speak but Jesse raised her hand. "Save your tantrums for your keeper of the keys who signs your pittance of a paycheck."

There was silence at the table as their audience watched this verbal tennis match. House could feel the eyes of the majority upon him, but Wilson was the worst. His eyes all but pleaded with House to back off. And he was right. This wasn't getting him anywhere quick. And he knew well enough by now that Jesse wouldn't back down. House took a deep breath and sighed his displeasure. "All I'm trying to say is that it could have been a little less painful to the ears."

And your ego, Jesse thought to herself, but decided to let it go with House's change in demeanor. "I'm sorry if one word can cause you that much angst this early in the morning. You see how much more it can cause when you choose to bicker about it. We were having breakfast…not putting on a display of feathers this early in the morning."

House lowered his stare. She apologized. Time to follow suit and let it die gracefully if he knew what was good for him. Wilson's eyes confirmed as much. "And I'm…sorry I decided to make an issue…over a choice of words…and my feelings…" House almost fired up again.

Jesse rolled her eyes. Wilson shook his head. Jack was trying not to laugh as the twins covered their giggling mouths with their hands. "I'm sorry about your feelings…you pick the oddest times to make issue them." Jesse responded, trying for a graceful end as she reached for the coffee pot. House picked up a donut and tried to look as pitiful as he could. "And stop pouting." Jesse said without glancing away from the coffee she was pouring.

The laughter everyone was trying fight down erupted along with House's. "You have eyes in the back of your head?"

"They don't call it the Craft of the Wise for nothing." Jesse stirred her coffee and leaned back in the booth batting her eyes at him. House leaned over and kissed her on top of the head, his hand ruffling through her hair looking for that second set of eyes. House's comical reaction finally brought a much-needed laugh from Jesse as well. Their eyes met and House slipped an arm around her.

Their make up kiss got a round of applause as House nuzzled her ear. "Let's test your psychic abilities. I'm thinking of a word that rhymes with witch." House whispered, his eyes full of sheer delight and devilment.

Jesse didn't miss a beat and whispered back. "Let's continue to test my patience as well and see if you get laid tonight!" The smile never left her lips as she kissed him and gently caressed his face. Breakfast continued without further incident and House slowly cooled his jets and warmed back up to Jesse.

There was a lingering kiss good bye before he hobbled out the door with Wilson. Jesse

leaned back in the booth to a round of applause once the front door was closed. "Morning's festivities are over. Let's get to work." Was all she said.

Chapter 65


	66. Chapter 66

"Do you have any idea what an ass you can be at times?" Wilson asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I wasn't being an ass." House stared at him as Wilson shook his head.

"Do you remember anything of our conversation last night?" Wilson asked. House looked away.

"You had a chance to talk to her…anything I should know?" Was all House asked.

"She has no intention of putting herself in harm's way. She's giving a lot of thought to the travel issue and it sounds like she might be backing off on traveling as much as she originally told you. She mentioned wanting you to accompany her.

"That's not possible. I have a job." House said.

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "A lot of which can be done by phone if need be. I'm sure Cuddy will be flexible…and merciful since you have good news too."

House said nothing for a moment. Somehow he still felt like he was spying. But Jesse had freely offered the information. "And I have more." Wilson waited. "This consolidation will more than likely result in a larger amount."

"So you decided to upset her about it first thing this morning?" Wilson asked.

"No…" House started to argue and then stopped himself. "She didn't have to word it that way."

"And you didn't have to be that touchy about it." Wilson tried to reason with him.

"Neither did Jesse."

"House, you took it personally. She made a random statement and you jumped on it like it was a personal attack." Wilson argued.

House said nothing for a moment. "We were sharpening our claws for the day, nothing more." He could feel Wilson staring at him. "It's good for both of us. Everything is fine. You're getting your money."

"My money?" Wilson grinned as House painted himself into a corner. "So it's all about me now? Can I get upset and carry on too?" Wilson watched House give him a dirty look and shook his head. House's exasperation was obvious and Wilson laughed at the frustrated expression on his face. "Your claws are sharp enough, House. Save them for work." Was all Wilson said as he shook his head.

House gave him one last dirty look. "Shut up…idiot."

"Make me…moron!"

House and Wilson weren't terribly late and it was a good thing. The day started out busy and remained so most of the morning. Wilson had appointments and House had no less then three cases by late morning. His Fellows were running a plethora of tests on a multitude of symptoms and waiting for results as House made his escape for a late lunch.

House and Jesse had been texting throughout the morning. They were both too busy to answer often, but it was enough to reassure House that he hadn't done any serious damage with his 'ouchy disposition' as Jesse had called it in one brief reply.

"Late lunch?" House typed as he scanned the whiteboard.

"Yes, how late?" Dinged back directly.

"One hour." House typed, glancing at his watch.

"Perfect. Finishing Cecilia's list. Hungry for?" Jesse asked. House thought about it.

"Reuben sandwich. One hour."

"Date. Kiss." Dinged back. House smiled and started to put his phone back in his pocket. He hesitated recalling how horrid he was at breakfast. He opened the cell phone and sent one more.

"Kiss now. Sex tonight."

"Be good." Came back in a matter of seconds.

"Always am." House typed, grinning to himself.

"Peacock. Ha!" Came back. House made a face at the phone.

"Happy Peahen wench." House snarked back, oblivious to Wilson standing in the doorway.

Wilson smiled watching House typing and making faces at the phone. He didn't need to guess who it was. The only question these days was who was winning the snark contest.

"Stating obvious. Point is?" House stared at the answer.

"Stating the obvious." He grumbled to himself and Wilson burst out laughing. "How long have you been standing there?" House snapped, glancing up for a bit.

"Long enough to see she's giving you a run for your money. How's the caseload coming along? Wilson asked as House stared at the phone in frustration. "Go ahead. Think of some witty comeback. I'll wait." Wilson folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorway.

House's expression brightened and he started typing again. "Have the combination to your lock" He hit send and glanced up at Wilson. "The caseload should be lightened by one when the first set of tests get back. The other two are we're still doing process of elimination."

"Good. Have you talked to Cuddy yet?"

"I've been busy."

"Working or playing text wars?" Wilson teased as the phone dinged again. House was about to answer it when Cuddy wandered past and stopped in the doorway as well. He smiled as he read Jesse's answer and started typing again.

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked.

"Lunch appointment." House said as he typed. "Jews invading, under attack. See you at lunch." He hit send and put the phone away.

"Business?" Cuddy asked.

"I doubt it." Wilson answered.

"Can't you see I'm working?" House chastised giving them both a dirty look as he pointed at the whiteboard.

Cuddy and Wilson exchanged a knowing glance. "And what about your other project?" Cuddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

House gave her a comical smile. "Mission accomplished. I get a month off." Cuddy could barely contain her delight. House continued grinning and looked at Wilson.

"You mean you didn't run to tell the happy news upon our arrival this morning?" House said.

"I wanted to leave that happy bit of news for you to deliver."

"What did she say?" Cuddy asked, positively beaming with excitement.

"She and her brother are in the process of consolidating their holdings. They have paperwork…business. He's flying in by week's end." House stumbled over specifics he knew little about. "There will be a wait but it will be worth your while to be patient. Somehow or another this consolidation means you should get more."

Chapter 66


	67. Chapter 67

House saw a glimmer, a flash…something in Cuddy's expression changed. She was excited about getting her money. But there was something more. "What?" He asked.

"Her twin?" Cuddy asked her tone of voice had changed as well.

House stared into her eyes. What was it he was seeing? Fear? "You know him too?"

"No." Cuddy shook her head. Her voice was quiet, cautious, from the first mention of Jesse's brother. House's stare only made her more uncomfortable than she was at the mention of Jesse's twin.

"What?" House tried again. Cuddy shrugged…or was it a shiver of fear. Wilson was staring as well.

Cuddy started to make an exit. "I better be getting back to…"

"Absolutely nothing." House snarked. "I want to know what has you so upset?"

"Nothing."

"You've been on me about your money for how long? You owe me…" House insisted.

"You've got a month away from clinic duty. I owe you nothing. And it's not my money." Cuddy snapped.

"Why is it that this isn't anyone's money but Jesse's and everyone has such a burning curiosity about it?" House almost said to himself as he twirled his cane…and stared at Cuddy. "You know something about him. I want to hear it."

Cuddy went absolutely white and started to shake her head in protest. "I only know what I've heard from William. That would be a partisan opinion at best so I think it best to keep it to myself."

Wilson sensed Cuddy's apprehension and tried to help. He put an arm around her. "Lisa?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Really. William's opinion was just that, an opinion. And if her brother is assuming control…" Cuddy was becoming more agitated. Wilson glanced at House.

"Joaquin's assuming control of nothing. They're teaming up, that's all." House said. He could tell his choice of words did nothing to help. If anything it only exacerbated the situation.

"Lisa, would you like to go to lunch?" Wilson asked, trying to distract her.

"I have things to do." She started to leave. Wilson kept his arm where it was.

"You can do them later. Let's get a bite to eat."

"I was heading out myself." House said. Cuddy gave him a look. "I won't be long, mom! I promise." House tried for some humor. Her response shocked him.

"Take as long as you like. Just keep that cell phone on. You have patients." She managed to free herself from Wilson and headed down the hall.

"I'll…see you after lunch." Wilson gave House and odd look and turned to follow Cuddy.

"Hey!" House said. Wilson stopped. "Do you know him?"

Wilson shook his head and disappeared down the hall after Cuddy. House eased himself out of his chair and headed out the door. He checked his watch and decided there was plenty of time to check on his Fellows and their test results thus far.

One set of results was in and they did process of elimination in the lab. There were two dissenting opinions and House paused to listen to them with no snarky outbursts. Foreman's actually gave House pause for thought. More tests. He'd see them after lunch. House hobbled out the door leaving them to wonder amongst themselves.

"He was actually being reasonable for a change." Chase laughed, shaking his head.

"The man's got other things on his mind these days." Foreman grinned, going back to his slides. "This one's definitely got his attention."

"And he's still pulling his own weight here." Cameron marveled.

"She must be well worth his time." Chase said. "Didn't you get an actual membership that night we stopped in?" He asked Foreman.

"Are you thinking we should go back for a closer look?" Foreman grinned.

"One of these nights. If we ever dig ourselves out from under here." Chase laughed.

Allison shook her head, smiling. "Let's hope it doesn't get any busier this week or we'll be camping out overnight here before we even think of going anywhere else."

House got to Jesse's a little early and heard the music the second he opened the door. As usual, he stopped just inside to see what was going on before he advanced. It was quite the different sight that met his eyes today.

There was a small state of the art projector set up somewhere on the stage or the bar. There was one of the skaters projected against the back wall of the stage in all their finery and perfection and eloquent music such as House had heard the night before. Everyone was playing and it sounded absolutely beautiful. House checked his watch. He was about fifteen minutes early. He leaned against the back wall and decided to watch for a bit. After that number was finished House heard 'cut' from Jack and then 'a few more and we're done' House hung back and smiled, waiting to see what was next. Jesse took her place at the microphone with the twins on the piano and keyboard. Jack was at the soundboard messing with the buttons. He happened to glance up and see House.

"You're early. Care to join us up here for a bit?" He asked as House declined but wandered toward the front while he had the opportunity to grab a seat. "Grab a beer and come on up." Jack coaxed. Jesse motioned for him to come up and Coral offered him a seat by her at the piano. "We're still tinkering our way through a few last minute changes."

House wandered up as the group chattered amongst themselves about this segment and that skater and there was obviously a disagreement on the number they were getting ready to do. Jesse wasn't happy with something and was 'assisting' Jack at the board while the twins carried on amongst themselves. House gingerly took the few steps up on the stage and made his way to the piano.

"Jesse's not happy." Coral clued him in. "I think there's a debate over the mixing board settings so we're on hold again.

"They're both too picky." Amber chimed in.

"They're perfectionists when it comes to these things and more than one of those in a room and you have delays." Coral sighed.

"But we have your Reuben sandwich and chips to go with." Amber said.

"We may get to eat if we ever get done with this." Coral complained.

"We'll be done in a bit." Jack did his best to sooth the ruffled feathers. "As soon as Queenie goes back to the microphone and leaves this to me." There was a look between them. Jesse didn't move and neither did Jack.

"I'll go back to the microphone as soon as we're agreed." Jesse glared at him.

"Everyone wants to eat." Jack said.

"This isn't a restaurant." Jesse groused. House bit his tongue as the girls giggled.

"No but it's well past lunchtime."

"Change the settings." Jesse insisted.

"No." There was silence. "Queenie, I know the sound Cecilia wants out of this."

"I don't care what Cecilia wants."

"It's Cecilia's, not yours." Neither of them moved. House took his life in his hands and got up from the piano, strolling over to the mixing board. He heard the twins whispering and giggling behind him and shook his head.

"What's the problem, diva?" House rubbed Jesse's shoulders and gave her a kiss.

Jesse wrapped her arms around him and glared at Jack. "The director is being an ass." There was laughter from everyone, including their newest members from the college.

"Our songbird is in an ethereal mood today and unfortunately our client wants these belted out for all they're worth. It's for exhibition, not competition." Jack said.

"I forgot to mention, our client's an ass too." Jesse pouted. There was more laughter.

House winked at Jack and rubbed Jesse's back, trying to get her to ease up a little. "Jesse?" House whispered in her ear.

"Yes my warm lover." Her eyes pleaded with him. She was positively distraught.

"Never mind Cecilia. Sing for me. I don't even know what they are. But sing as if you were only singing for me. No one else is in the room but us." House kissed her on the cheek and strolled back to the piano without another word.

He watched Jesse rethink, reset, and glide toward the microphone. Jack said nothing, waiting till Jesse motioned she was ready. "Not a sound." Coral reminded House and he nodded, remembering the first time he saw Jesse sing.

"On my cue." Jack said and there was momentary silence. The video monitor flashed a different skater on the screen and Jack cued the band. Jesse's eyes were glued to the image in front of her and House settled in for what he knew would be a stellar performance. She wouldn't fail him. Coral pointed to the sheet music in front of them…a Carly Simon tune called "Libby."

House had never heard of it but the piano intro was powerful and it was an odd experience to be seated beside Coral and watch her play. House realized, watching the young woman absorbed in her music, that he had sorely underestimated her, and probably Amber as well. House's eyes briefly scanned to the left. They had a great deal of professionalism when called upon. The song was beautiful, the lyrics prophetic.

"_They say that love is easy and they say that love is blind. If you're afraid to be close, then love is hard to find. And if you spend too much time winning love there's no time to be kind…"_

There was the usual split second pause between numbers when they were on a roll. House happened to glance in Jack's direction. Jack was smiling an unspoken thank you. Apparently he was happy with the results. House couldn't imagine it sounding any closer to perfect. The next was a song hadn't heard in years. It was something straight out of the forties, "I can dream, can't I" and it was belted out to perfection with only the hint of background music. Jesse's voice mirrored the skater's movements flawlessly as she stared up at the image in front of her.

There was a longer than usual pause as Amber flipped some buttons on the keyboard and they readied for the next song. Coral shuffled the sheet music and House glanced at the title. "Beauty and the Beast." House smiled to himself at the thought of it. If ever there was a truer description of he and Jesse. But he was surprised to see it was written by Stevie Nicks. This obviously wasn't the theme from the movie that had first come to mind. He watched the image change. This was a couple's skate. There was silence.

Jesse was directing the group to an extent, cueing them as she watched the images move on the screen. The other two song had been excellent, but there was little doubt this one would surpass them from the word go. It was haunting from the fist note and heartfelt in its delivery from all of them. Jesse's voice was hypnotic as it danced over the music along with the skaters and the twins had little trouble backing her up in any key.

House listened to the lyrics, staring at his beauty as she sang…just for him. House watched Jesse brush a tear away at one point as the lyrics touched both of them. She was absorbed in every word, every emotion as she belted it out with all she had.

"…_My darling lives in a world that is not mine, an old child misunderstood, out of time._

_Timeless is the creature who is wise, and timeless is the prisoner in disguise._

_Oh who is the beauty, who the beast? Would you die of grieving when I leave?_

_Two children too blind to see, I would fall in your shadow, I believe._

_My love is a man who's not been tamed. Oh my love lives in a world of false pleasures and pains. We come from different worlds but we are the same._

I've never doubted your beauty, I've changed…" 

It was a haunting melody from the first and some six minutes later it drew to its airy ending. There was silence until they heard 'cut' from Jack. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Jesse's head leaned back. She stared up at the ceiling and took a big breath, letting it out, and letting all of the emotion go, as she heard House start clapping.

"Everyone give yourselves a round of applause…and a pat on the back if that's possible." Jack said, walking over to hug his grouchy diva. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked. Jesse gave him the evil eye and finally smiled.

Chapter 67


	68. Chapter 68

House got up from his seat and hobbled over to his feisty Queenie as the rest of them started clapping. He held out his arms and Jesse all but collapsed in them. House hugged her as hard as he dared. "That was beautiful. You sing like an angel when you're inspired. Thank you." House whispered, kissing her on top of her lovely head. Jesse only nodded. "Hey. Your fans are waiting."

"You're my number on fan, my warm lover. It's easy for them to be fans when they work for me." Jesse muttered, giving them a sideways glance. "Time to eat."

Lunch was quick and noisy. There was plenty of shoptalk about the music and what had yet to be done. House had two phone calls from the ducklings and Jesse listened as House bantered with several of them at once. She smiled, listening to his brilliance, his snarkiness; everything that made him 'worthy of her time' as he'd phrased it.

Amber had a phone call as well. It ended up being for Jesse. House was talking as he watched Amber's expression change to one of serious concern. He managed to free himself from his cell phone in time to watch Amber and Jesse head to head about something. House listened as Jesse nodded, remembering one of her students from a few years back. Apparently it was someone she'd taught at the same time as the twins. Her mother was dying. Jesse did her best to be helpful over the phone but her presence was requested.

House fought down the smile as Jesse promised to stop by. She'd be in his realm sometime later this afternoon. The conversation continued. There were issues with a Catholic priest and some other member of the family. House listened as Jesse's voice changed. That tone he'd heard this morning, the same he'd heard in the parking lot with Cuddy; annoyed but game. This might be interesting to sit in on. Jesse hung up and handed the phone back to Amber.

"Can I come too?" Amber asked. "We talk and e-mail but I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"If you're not doing anything around three. She could probably use some moral support. It sounds like there's an issue about life support or something and it's probably going to get ugly. We'll hope for the best."

"So you're going in a spiritual capacity?" House asked.

"Yes." Was all Jesse said.

"And the other team will have their spiritual advisor as well?"

Jesse snickered at the phrasing as she picked at her food. "Sounds like."

"Sounds interesting."

"Let's hope not." Jesse took a bite and listened to Jack and Coral going over some songs with Carl and Terry. House was staring. Jesse gave up trying to ignore it. "What?"

"Sounds like it might be worth a listen." House mused, glancing in Jesse's direction. He was hoping for permission. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"You're like one of those racing fans that looks up from their magazine whenever there's an accident." Jesse giggled.

"No, no, my interest is purely professional. In case I ever have to deal with a similar situation with one of my patients." House said, trying not to laugh.

"Can the crap House. You think there's going to be verbal bloodshed and you want to watch. You enjoy it." Jesse's eyes bored into his. "Where does that manner of fascination stem from, I wonder?"

"It isn't the kill that captivates me." House said, kissing Jesse. "It's the winner and their technique."

She felt his hand reach for hers and she gave it a gentle squeeze. "Aren't we the smooth talker this morning?" Jesse said, shaking her head.

"I take that as a true compliment coming from a seasoned professional such as yourself." House said with a big grin on his face.

Lunch continued without further interruption from outside their four-walled sanctuary. The conversation was still at a quick pace as House was leaving. He kissed Jesse good-bye and made his way back to the hospital in ample time. He decided to have the front desk play spy for him the same as it did for Cuddy. They'd give him a call when Jesse came in…discreetly.

House went in search of the ducklings and spied Wilson and Cuddy coming back from lunch as well. Ought to be a story there, House thought as Cuddy gave him a surprised look. Yes, he was back in relative good time.

The ducklings had solved one great mystery and were a test or two away from cracking the second one on their own. House still had one to chew on and they did a lengthy process of elimination before another list of tests was made.

House finally had time to sit in his office and regroup for a bit. He leaned back in his recliner mulling over all possible options for the last case on their list. He was lost in thought when he heard the familiar sound of Wilson clearing his throat in the doorway.

House didn't open his eyes but motioned him in. "I'm awake. Surprised?"

"No. I didn't want to interrupt if you were working on something."

"I was. You're not. How was lunch?" House asked, easing himself upright.

Wilson sat in the other chair. "Interesting." He said, trying to decide where to start.

"She knows him or she doesn't." House said, trying to help him out.

"She doesn't. I heard William's impression of him at length…and the other one, Roberto."

"And?" House waited. Wilson said nothing. "Well?" House asked impatiently.

Wilson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know where to start. All of this is according to William. He claimed it was Jesse's brothers that were involved with the Mexican Mafia, and not him. He had no mafia ties and was the innocent scapegoat of their escapades. He took Jesse to Europe to get away from them and their meddling and that was when they tried to kill him…the first time. According to Lisa there was more than one attempt on his life and he always blamed Jesse's brothers."

House said nothing for a moment. "But we have Scheulling's history splashed all over the newspapers and Internet to the contrary."

"Exactly. And there couldn't be too much involvement of that nature if her brother has all of the government ties and connections that Jesse says he does. And I asked Lisa about that. According to her, William said he was trying to help them establish careers worthy of their position and they took to it like ducks to water and then turned on him."

House rolled his eyes and Wilson nodded in agreement. "We have the word of a malcontent philandering husband…straight from one of his grieving women."

"It doesn't hold much water does it?" Wilson said.

"Anything else?"

"Roberto is a shadowy figure that no one sees much of. Joaquin is larger than life and an arrogant, pushy, demanding, and the list goes on. He's also heavily involved in Witchcraft. According to William, Joaquin is into black magic. Is there such a thing?" Wilson asked.

House made a face. "You're asking me?"

Wilson laughed a little. "Not average topics of conversation for us. Ask Jesse." He suggested. House mulled it over and shook his head.

"She's supposed to be here later, but I don't think it would be a good time to bring it up."

"Why is she coming here?" Wilson asked and House filled him in on the particulars. He saw an odd look on Wilson's face.

"What?" House asked.

"There's an Elizabeth Collinsworth that fits the description. There was a family issue about life support and they were going to get back to me." Wilson gave House an odd look. "She's my patient. There was a brain tumor. Inoperable. We also discovered congestive heart failure in the late stages and she's a 'DNR' with a daughter that wants to do the right thing and a sister that's making a fuss. She was readmitted last week and we've been monitoring the inevitable decline."

"And she's Wiccan?"

"She never said. And even if she had it wouldn't have been an issue for me until this week. Her daughter said she'd take care of things. The sister showed up two days ago and it's been difficult for her daughter, her name's Elizabeth too…Beth"

"You're handling the finalities?" House asked. Wilson nodded. "When's this going to happen?" House asked.

"I was on my way down and stopped in here for a bit. I'm early. She called Jesse?" Wilson asked.

House shook his head. "She called Amber. Amber asked Jesse to help and Amber's coming along for moral support. It ought to be something to watch." House mused.

Wilson gave him a disapproving look. "House!"

"You know what I mean. Why are you always thinking the worst of me?" House gave him a look. Wilson returned the stare.

"Because I know you. If you plan on being there, promise to behave?" Wilson pleaded.

House gave him an evil look. "Jesse and a disapproving family member…I don't think I'm the one you have to worry about." House wiggled his eyebrows at his friend. Wilson rolled his eyes and gave House the room number and a stern talking to about behaving. House nodded throughout the lecture and said he'd be along in a bit. The front desk could page him there and he could at least look like he'd been innocently called in for backup.

"She's going to see right through that." Wilson cautioned.

"Probably. But at least it will look like we made an effort." House made a face.

"We?" Wilson asked.

"See you in a bit. I need some time to think." House shooed Wilson out of the room and went back to mulling over his last case. Five minutes later that his cell phone rang.

"Miss me already?" House asked, recognizing Wilson's number.

"House. You better get down here." Wilson was whispering into his phone. "Elizabeth's sister is here with her family priest."

House raised an eyebrow. "Feeling outnumbered and Jesse's not even there yet?"

"House! Better to have you in place and looking like you belong here than looking like I called you to come down and witness the free for all." Wilson urged.

"I'm on my way." House said after quick and careful consideration.

House made his way to Elizabeth's room and Wilson had a quick "consultation" with him and her daughter to make sure there was no stone unturned. House looked everything over and came to the same inevitable conclusion.

Elizabeth's daughter, "Beth," wanted some time alone with her mother as Wilson and House then turned their attention to the sister. "I understand you have some reservations about the procedure?" Wilson asked, trying to feel his way through the murky waters surrounding the situation. House did his best to help and only took his attentions from the situation when his pager went off. It was the front desk. Elizabeth's sister seized the moment when she wasn't outnumbered to try and back Wilson into a corner.

What the front desk couldn't relay without an actual phone call was that they had been swamped when Jesse breezed past them with Amber in tow. They had made excellent time with the elevators and House had no more than stuffed the pager back in his pocket when Jesse and Amber appeared through the elevator doors. House turned his attentions to Wilson's predicament as they made their way down the hall.

Jesse assessed the situation and motioned to Amber to go to her friend and make a thorough assessment of the actual situation at hand. Meanwhile, Jesse sized up the audience she would be playing to; Elizabeth's sister, House, Wilson, and a priest that looked vaguely familiar though many years had passed.

Jesse did not choose the weakest link. Her approach had always been the opposite. Take on the strongest first and the rest will follow suit. She approached House without batting an eye behind those black on black shades. "I'm surprised to see you here." Jesse all but whispered.

"Wilson asked for a last minute consultation…covering his bases." House said in a hushed voice that matched Jesse's. "I had no idea…destiny, I suppose?" House said in a poor attempt to cover for himself and Wilson. Jesse only nodded.

Chapter 68


	69. Chapter 69

Amber interrupted, motioning Jesse into the room. Jesse excused herself and left House and Wilson to deal with their audience. A heated discussion ensued over "DNR" specifics and removing any kind of life support. House remained in Wilson's corner but kept a watchful eye over Jesse and her situation as well. There were handshakes and hugs…and Jesse taking the daughter by the hand and leading her to her mother's side. House interjected in the discussion where necessary but never took his eyes from the scene playing itself out on the other side of the glass.

The four women linked hands and Jesse began to speak. House took himself out of the conversation at hand and silently slipped inside the room to listen. He paused just inside the door. Jesse glanced in his direction, but only for a moment. Her voice was a whisper.

"Her long journey in this life is done. You must tell her it is her time. It's okay to go. _Es necessario a continuar._" Jesse and Amber stood silent as Beth did what was required. There was a tearful farewell and she nodded to Jesse, bowing and stepping back. Jesse glanced up at House. "Your presence is not required." She said, trying to give him a graceful exit.

"Is it frowned upon?"

Jesse shook her head. "Not at all." The look in her eyes left no question Jesse preferred him there with her. House nodded, looking away as Jesse lowered her face to the old woman's. She spoke quietly of an end to pain and misery and going on with the journey of her soul. There was a promise of what was remembered living forever and House made himself glance in their direction as he stood against the door, guarding this private moment. Amber took a seat by the window and said nothing, watching, waiting.

Beth inched forward and took her mother's hand, gently kissing her on the lips as Jesse continued speaking. Jesse caressed the old woman's face, her hand coming to rest on the woman's forehead. The instruments measuring the last moments of her life slowed and then ceased altogether. House gave the daughter a few moments and then stepped forward to shut off the monitors. There had been no need to turn off the oxygen. Elizabeth had merely gone.

House glanced at Jesse as she stepped away from the bed and bowed her head, removing herself from the intimacy of this private moment between mother and daughter. Amber had been keeping a watchful eye on the door. "Their alarm sounded." Was all she said.

Wilson hurried in with the sister and priest behind him as House shook his head when Wilson's eyes fixed on him. "She's gone." Was all House said. Wilson almost looked relieved as he put a consoling arm around the daughter and did his best to be some comfort to her. Jesse was whispering something to Amber and attempted to make a graceful exit. The sister stood in the doorway refusing to move.

"You're one of them." The woman accused.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jesse's voice was quiet, deathly quiet.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded.

"Nothing. I'm here in the same capacity as your backup, that's all." Jesse said, glancing at the priest. The two women stared one another down, neither moving.

"Beth doesn't need backup."

"And you do?" Jesse queried, eyeing the priest suspiciously.

"I asked Father Benedict to see that she was administered last rites." Jesse's eyes narrowed at the mention of the priest's name. House caught the change in expression.

"Elizabeth is not Catholic." Jesse said, staring at the priest with an odd look on her face.

"She was…many years ago." Elizabeth's sister argued. "Tell her, Father."

"Your priest has nothing to tell me." Jesse said, standing her ground and not taking her eyes from Benedict. "Administer to your own flock and leave us in peace." Jesse said, as a light bulb from a long ago memory finally flickered on.

While consoling Elizabeth's sister, the arrogant priest glared at Jesse as if he dared her to remember him. House managed to clear the doorway with a guiding hand on the priest's arm and Jesse slipped outside. House followed, leaving everyone in the room to deal with. "I'd say that went well all things considered." House mused as Jesse leaned against the wall. It looked like a fine place to park and House joined her. "How about you?" House asked, trying to get Jesse's input.

She nodded leaning her head against the wall. "The winning is rounds. We'll see. I suppose I should be going soon. Amber can take a cab if she wants to spend some time with Beth. Supper?" Jesse said, changing the subject and they debated cuisines and times. They had the finer points worked out and Jesse was readying to leave as the door to Elizabeth's room opened. "Damn." Jesse whispered to House. She hurried to give him a kiss good-bye but it was too late.

The priest exited the room along with Wilson and Amber. Beth and her aunt requested some private time to work things out, Amber explained. "But she wants me to stay on for a bit and I thought it would be a good idea." Amber said. Jesse agreed. Jesse extended a supper invitation to Wilson as well and said good-bye. Wilson took Jesse's spot next to House as she turned to leave under the unblinking stare of Father Benedict without so much as a backward glance. He nodded to Jesse, as if expecting some manner of acknowledgment.

"Priest." Was all Jesse said, her voice thick with disdain.

"Pagan heretic!" The priest all but spat as Jesse started down the hall. She paused, gazing slowly over her shoulder at the ancient priest. House watched the eyes narrow again, that wicked smile creeping across her face.

"Hypocrite." She hissed, slowly turning to face him. "Purveyor of blasphemy."

"That will be enough." Benedict cautioned as Jesse walked toward him and stopped no more than a foot away.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Jesse began. "No, of course you wouldn't. Females didn't interest you much in the short time you filled in, particularly when we weren't a part of your flock." The priest's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "Perhaps the name Amarantha might ring a church bell or two in your belfry, one for each of my brothers! Molester of children, with the church's blessing of course." Jesse accused. "My brothers will be interested to know I've located you." Jesse sneered inches from his face before she turned to leave.

House and Wilson glanced at one another and said nothing, breathing a sigh of relief that things ended as quickly and quietly as they had. But Amber had a glowing smile on her face that neither man could ignore. She looked at both of them proudly. House stared back, fighting down a smile. Yes, he was proud of her too. But Amber's gaze turned suddenly.

Benedict was following Jesse down the hall. And Jesse was already on the phone and oblivious to him coming up behind her. Amber took off after them at a steady pace and House and Wilson glanced at one another. "You suppose we should follow them?" Wilson asked.

House shook his head. "They've got him outnumbered." House started to say, but hurried down the hall when he saw Benedict grab Jesse by the arm and drag her into the chapel after she slipped the phone back in her purse. Wilson was ahead of House and Amber in no time as they heard Jesse shriek in surprise. As Wilson reached the chapel doors the priest's bible was suddenly flung into the hall, a stream of accusations and threats laced with obscenities in two languages echoing behind it.

Wilson and Amber froze in the doorway as House caught up to them. They stood watching the show they'd been secretly waiting for, yet hoping wouldn't happen. Jesse and Benedict were nose-to-nose arguing. Jesse suddenly stopped and glared out the door.

"Nobody!" She hissed, walking toward the doors and slamming them shut. Amber stepped in front of the doors and started to say something about some conversations best being had in private. House gently moved her to the side with his cane and hobbled in with Wilson and Amber behind him.

House felt Wilson's hand on his arm just inside the doors. He turned to glare at his friend but Wilson shook his head. "Let them have it out. We'll sit and keep an eye on her." Wilson and House eased into one of the pews about halfway up and watched as the war of words escalated though still at an inaudible hush. Amber closed the doors quietly after retrieving the bible from the hallway. House heard the sound and turned to see a look of relief on Amber's face. House and Wilson were sitting and not interfering. House raised an eyebrow as he watched Amber toss the book in the pew beside of her as she silently sat down across from them. Her eyes fixed on Jesse strolling casually up the aisle toward the front of the chapel, all but impervious to Benedict ranting in her ear.

Jesse interrupted here and there but refused to look at him. Benedict stopped just short of the pulpit. "You will not ignore me when I'm speaking to you, witch!" Benedict hissed, demanding her full attention. Jesse bristled at his words and suddenly turned on him.

"You dare to order me? I am not among the sheep. You are no one's master in my eyes. You are nothing! Molester of children." Jesse hissed.

"I am a servant of God." Benedict announced and Jesse suddenly burst into laughter and motioned him toward the pulpit.

"Then serve Him, fool. Step up and abase yourself willingly at his feet. Kneel and beg forgiveness for your many sins in the eyes of God rather than wasting my time with your babbling of self importance." Jesse said as they glared at one another. "Go on. Or are you more afraid of your human witnesses than the wrath of your vengeful God? Are you afraid they might tell? Do you fear the ears of adults more than the eyes and minds of children? I would think you fearless of God Himself after the multitude of sins you committed under the roof of Holy Mother Church without so much as a second thought."

"Lower your voice in God's house." Benedict demanded.

"I will not!" Jesse spat. "You're evil, everything the best of your church despises!"

"You are in the house of God. Mind your tongue when addressing me witch! Benedict's voice rose with the level of his anger. Jesse stood before him smiling, her hands clasped behind her back as she laughed again.

"Or what? You'll have me tortured and burnt at the stake? Have my tongue cut out first for good measure? What can you do to me, old fool? Nothing. Old man, you're nothing more than a filthy child molester costumed in priestly garb. These four walls mean nothing if they allow you to wander free." Jesse said as she started back up the aisle. House breathed a momentary sigh of relief, thinking she was going to make a quick exit.

House froze as she headed toward Amber and snapped her fingers. Amber reached for the bible on the seat beside of her and tossed it to Jesse. Jesse wheeled around and headed back up the aisle, oblivious to House or Wilson's presence. The anger on her face was inarguable. Both men sat in silence, barely breathing as she waved the object of her momentary ire under Benedict's nose. "Your rule book." Jesse leafed through the pages.

"Can you give me chapter and verse where it says your church had the right to slaughter my people or any of countless other faiths? Can you show me the list of tortures that are allowable? Can you show me the part about a priest's vow of chastity with the clause excepting molestation of children? Show me something your loving God said that allows even the beginning of the atrocities people like you committed!" Jesse demanded.

"Can you point to any such thing in your faith?" Benedict argued.

"We don't profess to having such things. If we ever did I'm sure it was lost to us forever during your Inquisition. Our God and Goddess show themselves in everything around us. Priests and priestesses do not dictate. We embrace. We do not war and torture. We do not burn and maim and steal from those who will not join us. This may as well have been written in the blood of the countless men, women, and children you tortured and slaughtered without fair trial or the mercy of your loving God. Your church seized their assets to pay the torturers! Your church built their spires of gold out of the misery and suffering of the pagans as well as the innocents that fell to your inquisition. That was never the will of God!" Jesse challenged. "These are the words of tired old men who decided that peace in their time simply would not do! Inquisitions, Crusades, Holy Wars; how many titles did your predecessors create to bring sanctification to the torture and murder of their fellow man? No wonder you think you can do as you please with children." Jesse argued.

"You will burn in hell for your blasphemy." Benedict cursed but his fear was showing.

"No. I will not. I am not among the fearful. I am not among the weak. And I most certainly am not among those who bought in to your Christian boogey man. We bow to nothing. We fear nothing, least of all the likes of a hypocrite such as you. For all the centuries of pain and misery you inflicted upon us you did not win. We still walk this planet. Our ways were not lost. Our people were not driven to extinction. You failed! Your church could no more to reign us in than you personally could insure the silence of the children you harmed in your care." Jesse glared at him. "You lose, Benedict. You showed yourself…to me." Jesse said, her eyes burning into his.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Some lying moneyed demon that married well?" Benedict grabbed her by the arm and Jesse swatted him away with his Bible.

Jesse stared at her weapon, smiling as she spun it between her hands once or twice, and glancing at Benedict. "Well, after all these years I've finally found a use for it. Joaquin will be impressed. I'm sure there've been countless others over the years, but you do remember Joaquin, don't you? " Jesse hissed.

"He's worse than you. At least there was an excuse for you. Your father, devil that he was, wouldn't allow your proper upbringing. Joaquin turned his back on God knowing well the consequences when he followed your lead. He's a monster." Benedict said, waiting smugly for Jesse's reply.

Chapter 69


	70. Chapter 70

"And what does that make you, Benedict? The man who made him what he is today? You're the monster. You instill faith with an iron hand and remove innocence with your perversions. You're a monster not a priest. You and everyone like you. It doesn't even faze you when I mention it. You don't care. You never did. You hide behind your robes and sacraments believing they give you special dispensation to do as you please. True Catholicism has nothing to do with what you teach or practice. So many of your kind have been brought to justice. How did you manage to remain unscathed?"

"I've heard enough of your drabble, witch." Benedict said, turning to leave.

Jesse followed him up the aisle, ignoring all but the moving target in front of her. "Your time is not far off, Benedict. My brother is coming home. We didn't have the means to deal with you long ago. You'll be no more than a footnote now. Reduced to an asterisk. Here, you forgot something, apparently more than once in your life." Jesse hurled his bible at him one last time. It hit the door just to the right of him as he started to open it.

"Manners were never your strong point." Benedict chided, turning to face her again.

"And chastity was never yours." They glared at one another, neither moving. Jesse stood only a few feet from House, his eyes fixed on her. He wanted desperately to reach for her hand. Wilson watched his friend's hand inching along the back of the pew in front of them and held his breath. Oh God no, Wilson prayed. Please, House.

"I've heard enough of your stories." Benedict stammered, trying to save face.

"And your God has heard enough of your lies. You've insulted his intelligence quite enough, I'd say. You're done, old man, finished." Jesse hissed. There was something in her eyes that made Benedict's blood go cold. He stood transfixed in front of the door.

Benedict opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. House watched Jesse's hands clench into fists and slowly unclench. Her fingers curled slightly and House remembered the scene in the parking lot. House shifted in his seat, wanting a clearer shot at grabbing her before she spoke. Jesse suddenly turned her attentions to House, her eyes never leaving the priest. Only an unsteady finger raised in his direction, moving slowly left to right. Jesse tasted blood and wasn't about to be denied.

"Jesse." House whispered. Her fingers gently brushed his arm as his hand touched hers. She latched on for a second, seeming desperate for his steadiness, his strength.

"My brother is a monster? Well, it's me you're dealing with now, priest." Benedict said nothing, his hand reaching for the door handle as Jesse's hand jerked from House's and extended toward Benedict. "May all you do and have ever done come back on your head threefold. May you get all you've ever asked for and that which you so richly deserve." Jesse cursed as Benedict disappeared out the door. Jesse started after him but House was out of his seat.

House's arm was around Jesse's waist pulling her back as she screamed at the empty doorway. "It's the end of days for you!" House yanked Jesse off her feet as she struggled to get free of him. Wilson eased himself from the pew and tried to get in front of them in case she succeeded as House struggled to keep his balance while Jesse fought.

"Jesse." House said, trying to calm her. "Jesse…stop." House pleaded with her, dropping his cane and hanging on to her for dear life. "Jesse! It's over. He's gone." House tried to get a better hold on her as she unexpectedly turned and tried to push herself free. "Jesse! Enough!" House grabbed her by the wrists pulling her toward him. He forced Jesse's arms around him and suddenly she clung to him as he held her tight, rocking her as he had so many times before. "Jesse. It's okay. It's okay." House whispered as she began crying. "It's okay. All gone." House glanced at Wilson and motioned toward the door. "Your patient's daughter?" He hinted.

Wilson nodded and extended his hand to Amber. I'm sure Beth's wondering where you are." Wilson said. Amber nodded, but remained seated.

"Maybe I should stay."

"I've got everything under control." House's eyes fixed on hers. Amber rose to follow but stopped to put a hand on Jesse's shoulder. House glared at her. "Go." He said, motioning toward Wilson. "Close the doors behind you on the way out." House continued to hold Jesse in a death grip till the doors closed. "They're all gone, Jesse." House whispered in her ear gently rubbing her back. He kissed her on top of the head, loosening his grip on her. "Come on, sit." House took a limp backward and eased her in the booth beside him as Jesse fought her emotions down to a sniffle here and there. House kept an arm around her as he caressed her face and stroked her hair.

There was silence, only broken by the occasional sniffle. House continued his soothing words and gentle touches, struggling to bring her back down to his plane of existence. "I'm sorry." Jesse finally whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" House said, rubbing her back.

"You didn't need to see that." Jesse apologized.

House gave a small laugh. "Oh yes I did."

"Why?" Jesse looked up at him in surprise. House stared into her red-rimmed eyes and kissed her gently.

"It does little to ease my fears about you getting yourself in trouble." House began with a sigh. "However, it's a relief to see you handle yourself like a pro against a formidable adversary. I worry about you, Jesse. A show like that doesn't win fans."

"I don't care." Jesse answered flatly.

House gave a small laugh as he nodded. "I know you don't. When it comes to my work I don't either. But I'd be hard pressed to take on a member of the clergy and not come away feeling it was a no win situation. Seeing that…it's hard to put into words." House said, suddenly looking away. "Justification? That's the only word that comes to mind at the moment. You give me justification." House said almost to himself. "We fill in each other's blanks." Jesse gave him an odd look as House tried to explain. "We heal people. Yet you'd never dismantle them section-by-section, take things apart and look inside for the answers to the mysteries. You heal and take away pain in whatever space you're allowed. Mine is a competitive nature. The win is what drives me." House shook his head, smiling. "But I have a few in the lose and draw columns to go with the wins. You're competitive too, and the win is every bit as important to you. But your drive, Jesse, do you know when to stop? "

"You couldn't hold your own with that hypocritical old fool? I think not." Jesse said.

House shook his head. "You're missing the point." House gave her a hug, smiling.

"I'm not." Jesse said. "You answered your own mystery and you don't realize it. Or you don't want to." She rested her head on House's shoulder as he turned to look at her. "You're looking for the difference in our drive?. What drives you is from without. What drives me is from within. That's where this uncertainty you speak of comes into play. All of your gifts are of a highly technical nature, all taught and learned. There is no great leap of faith involved. You're a genius at everything you do. Still it leaves you hollow and that is why it puzzles you so. That is why I puzzle you so. The closing line of our 'Charge of the Goddess' says if you cannot find what you seek within, you will never find it without, for she has been with us from the beginning and is that which is attained at the end of desire.' You're missing the fulfillment from within that one attains through faith, any faith." Jesse glanced up at the curious expression on House's face. "That's why you're never satisfied and perpetually gloomy." Jesse smiled up at him. "Mystery solved. Simple when one of us has what the other seeks."

House shook his head, annoyed. "I'm not seeking faith."

"And that is why you'll never have it. Still you'll always be looking for that intangible something to satisfy you." Jesse let out a disappointed sigh. "Perhaps that's why you find me so fascinating? Sometimes I think it's the only reason you keep coming back. You can observe faith put to practical hands on use keeping me around. You can even experience its benefits from a safe distance and never have to 'dirty your hands' with the absolute certainty of acceptance that something _is_ out there. That makes me a novelty, like the pendulums. I hope there's more to me than that for you?" Jesse asked fearing it was true. She gave him justification. She was an answer. Nothing more.

House gave her a hug. "Of course there is."

Chapter 70


	71. Chapter 71

Jesse looked up at him. "I hope so."

"Why would you even think something like that?" House asked.

"Justification. By your own words this is what I give you." Jesse looked up as another tear escaped. House brushed it away as it rolled down her cheek.

"No." House said before she had a chance to take her thoughts one step further. "At times like this you give me justification. Maybe I saw the ability in you; realized it from the first. Times like this are few and far between. At least I hope they are." House laughed. "Although the 'little black book' flying out the door was a nice touch." House wiggled his eyebrows at her. Jesse laughed a little and House felt better instantly. "It was meant as a compliment, justification. I don't think I've ever met anyone that I could say that about till now. You know you've brought more into my life than that." House kissed her. "But today, this little episode." House stopped to make sure he had the right words. "When I see you do something like this, it gives me justification. For all of the times I stood my ground, win or lose, to see someone else, to see _you_ fight tooth and nail against what most would consider an unbeatable obstacle and win, that gives me justification." House said staring into Jesse's eyes for what he hoped was her understanding. It was a curious look that met his eyes.

"You mean you're not embarrassed and upset with me for blowing up?" Jesse asked. House hugged her, smiling.

He glanced toward the front of the chapel as if he was making sure no one was listening before turning his gaze back to Jesse. "I don't care what anyone else says. I thought you were fantastic!" He watched Jesse's expression brighten. She smiled. House breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"Then you're not disappointed with me?" Jesse's voice was so full of hope.

House laughed and shook his head. "The curse times three was a little out there for my tastes, but I liked the flying bible." Jesse looked away embarrassed. House couldn't stop himself. "From the far end of the hall it was priceless. You get dragged in and the good book gets tossed out with a tirade in two languages behind it. Promise you'll never let me make you that angry? Stop me long before?" House hugged Jesse as hard as he dared while her giggles finally found their way back to the surface.

"I can't believe I did that." Jesse couldn't stop laughing as she thought about it. "The old fool thinks he's going to drag me anywhere without getting an earful…"

"Are you going to tell your brother you found him?" House asked.

Jesse gave him an evil smile. "I will when the right set of circumstances present themselves. As far as settling any family debts I think I took care of it." Jesse said.

House thought for a moment. "You _did_ do something then, didn't you? With that threefold thing?"

"Yes I did. And before you start lecturing…"

"I'm not." House interrupted. He caressed Jesse's face gently and smiled at her. "That priest did nothing to deny your accusations. As far as I'm concerned it falls into the category of a man's personal business. That's why I was wondering if you were going to let your brother know. I don't want to slip and say something." House gave her a look.

"I'll tell him. It probably won't be the first news that falls from my lips when he steps off the plane, but he'll know soon enough. He'll be so proud of me." Jesse said.

House thought for a moment. "What are things going to be like once he gets here?"

Jesse gave him a curious look. "Will it be business lunches and meetings all day? Tequila filled evenings? What changes are looming on the horizon…for us?" House added the last words with no small hesitation. Jesse smiled at him.

"There will be some business that needs tending. We have a lot of paperwork to sign together for our respective lawyers. Other than that, I don't foresee any lengthy trips so you can stop sulking before you even start. If we do have to go to New York for anything we should be back by the end of the day. And I don't see why I would have to go anywhere, that's what I have employees for." Jesse had that look in her eye again.

Only one word came to mind as House kissed her. "Queenie." House gave her a hug. "If you put up half the fuss you did a bit ago I could see them wanting you to stay right where you are." House straightened some of her hair back into place. "We were discussing changes in scheduling to accommodate your brother."

"No changes." Jesse said without a second thought. House looked at her.

"Will he be staying at the beach house?"

Jesse shook her head. "Not his style. He'll want some penthouse suite with 24-hour room service. Maybe the house in Long Island if only one of us needs to go to New York for anything. Other than that he'll be happy to spend evenings here with us."

"Does he know Jack and the twins?"

Jesse nodded. "Warn Wilson he may be losing Amber temporarily. Not that Joaquin would lay claim to her, but she's quite taken with him. Oh, and by the way, Joaquin likes music too. He plays guitar…and a little piano." House raised an eyebrow. "I told you you'd like him." They sat for a while longer talking and laughing about anything and everything. House made absolutely sure Jesse was back up to speed before he suggested it was time to go.

House stood up and held out his hand to her. "Jesse."

Jesse took his hand and got to her feet. She slipped behind House and retrieved his cane from the floor, handing it to him and taking his hand once more. House started for the door but paused to look back at the pulpit. "What?" Jesse whispered.

"Whatever you did to that priest, are you on good terms with your boss?" House asked.

"Yes I am." Jesse answered without hesitation. House's arm slipping around her waist told her he was less than convinced. He led Jesse to the front of the pulpit.

"Jesse. I have a question."

"Anything my warm lover." Jesse said.

"Is that priest going to die?" House asked.

"We're all going to die someday." Jesse never took her gaze from his.

"That isn't what I'm asking and you know it." House said.

"I didn't ask for his death. Did you hear me ask any such thing?" Jesse asked.

"What exactly _did_ you ask for?" House raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask for an exact." House stared at her. "I didn't!" Jesse insisted.

"You didn't what?" House insisted, tightening his grip on her. He glanced at the pulpit briefly then turned his gaze back to Jesse. "You know I don't buy into any of this crap, not really. But I want you to tell me in front of whatever it is you believe in, that you didn't condemn that man to death."

Jesse didn't hesitate. "I did not condemn Father Benedict to death."

"Then explain to me exactly what you did." House said. Jesse stared at him. Silence. "Jesse?" House demanded, his tone of voice leaving no doubt.

"If you don't believe, how could I be capable of doing anything in your eyes?" Was Jesse's answer. She flinched when House's cane struck the front of the pulpit.

"Now that I have your attention we're going to try this again. Let me rephrase the question so there is no gray area for your solemn word to disappear into. Before your gods and in your eyes, what did you do to that priest?" House demanded.

"I brought Karmic law to his doorstep. We do not turn the other cheek." Jesse said.

Chapter 71


	72. Chapter 72

"Can you explain that in layman's terms?" House asked.

"When the threefold law is called upon, karmic justice is delivered in this life, not the next. It brings solace and healing to the wronged, to the victims." Jesse answered.

"But not death?" House asked.

"He could have a heart attack in the middle of the street after the argument in here!" Jesse argued. "He could die in his sleep tonight! I did not ask for his death! I asked for justice. His fate is not mine to decide."

House glared at her, not entirely satisfied with her answer. "We take away pain. We heal. We don't ask for things like that."

"You don't ask for things like that." Jesse corrected him. "Our ways are different, yours and mine. Yes, I have limited gifts similar to your expertise. You're a brilliant physician, House. I do not function on your level."

"Limited gifts." House paid careful attention to Jesse's words. "You told me once you didn't lie."

"I'm not lying to you! I would never…"

"You would never divulge more information than asked of you in a situation such as this if you could help it." House interrupted. "Did you do anything to harm him?"

"No."

Jesse flinched as the cane struck the pulpit again. "You did…"

"No!" Jesse interrupted.

Jesse winced as House grabbed her arm. "Would you be surprised to hear of his untimely passing at any time in the near future?" House demanded.

Jesse hesitated. "I don't know." She never took her eyes from House's. "Probably not."

"And this is okay in your religion. You wouldn't lose any sleep over it?" House asked.

"Not a wink." Jesse answered.

"How is that possible?"

"I am not responsible for his misfortune at the hands of Karmic law. That's his doing, or undoing as the case may be. I said all that he asks for and all that he deserves. If he's lived the rest of his life as a saint then justice may not be so harsh." Jesse said. "I rather doubt that." She said practically under her breath.

House never took his eyes from hers. "What about the end of days? What is that?"

"The end of peace in his time…the beginning of whatever may come his way now that his past has caught up to him. "He's due. Payment in full and not a penny to me."

"But you'll be watching. You'll get the satisfaction." House glared at her.

"And you've never gotten satisfaction from leveling your acid tongue at someone?"

House glared at her. "Not by bringing the wrath of God down around someone's ears."

"You say it's not possible. God doesn't exist for you. I've done nothing to change you. Why are you vilifying me for doing what I believe is right? You'd do no less if such options were at your disposal. I have those options. I want justice for my family and I will have it. " Jesse explained as her eyes occasionally glanced from House's to the cane.

"And justice is yours to dispense? Judge, jury and executioner."

"No, Karmic law…"

"Is the gun and you pulled the trigger." House argued.

"I'm not going into any lengthy dissertations on reincarnation and what goes around comes around. Karmic law is what awaits each and every one of us…in my faith. Freedom of religion, House…ever heard of it? Karmic law is a fact for me. Not a weapon. If that is what I believe, that is what I use. I would never deny you you're right to believe in anything…or nothing at all. And I don't corner you or ask you to explain yourself or defend your beliefs." House looked away as the realization of it hit him. First Benedict and now him; it was Jesse's day for a battle on all fronts apparently.

'To me you're perfect, exactly as you are." Jesse continued with a sigh. "You're the center of my universe these days in case it hadn't occurred to you. But you have to remember that this little planet you caught in your orbit's a little bit different from the others. My moons and my satellites are a little bit different too." Jesse's hand reached for his. "House, nothing's changed since last night except the stress level. It's a bad day. It'll pass. Can't we ease through the last of it and ready for tomorrow?" Jesse said, begging for a peaceful end to things.

"Is that Karma too? Tomorrow is another day?" House snarked.

"You can call it whatever you like. It's a statement of fact. I hope I see you for supper." Jesse fished through her purse for her sunglasses as she turned to leave.

"Now who's pouting?" House asked trying for a little humor.

"Absolutely no one. We disagree on a principle and no good can come of beating it to death. We've done this before. I told you I would not argue with you. I meant that. You shouldn't fight with the people you care about. I don't. We may snark back and forth at one another when we're walking our wits throughout the day but I'm not going to defend my beliefs. I'd never ask you to defend yours. I'd fight for your basic human right to exercise them. I have to go. I have things to do." Jesse started to leave and House tightened his grip on her hand.

"Things? Spells and hexes?" House regretted it the second it slipped out. He knew he broke her heart the moment he said it.

"Lecture outline and trinket gathering for the afore mentioned. I'm going back to work…here at home, for you. Remember? I hope you show up for supper. You said Mexican? That's what I was on the phone about in the hallway…before I was so rudely interrupted."

"We both got interrupted." House let go of her hand and held his arms out to her. "We got interrupted by idiots. Come here." Jesse flew into his arms and House kissed her thinking about the distractions from more than one front recently. "Jesse. We're on the same side, the same team." House whispered as Jesse melted against him.

"I was hoping." Jesse whispered as she pressed against him. "I don't like being alone."

"You're not. I promise you're not." House whispered, kissing her again.

"You're not either." Jesse said as her arms slid around him. "I promise too. And I'm more than an idle curiosity to you, promise?"

House hugged her as hard as he could. "If you don't stop saying that, I am going to get angry. No more of that nonsense." House did his best to reassure Jesse. "How could you even think it?"

"When you continually get rebuffed by ignorant people it's easy to start surrounding yourself with the people that understand you. You're the first 'outsider' I've allowed anywhere near me in a very long time, House. I took that cautious leap of faith." Jesse smiled at the phrase. "See? You made me feel like you were more than worthy of my time from the very first. You didn't back down." Jesse recalled.

"I told you I didn't. You were warned." House reminded Jesse.

"I remain hopeful. An equal with a different point of view…may we never run out of things to talk about." Jesse looked up at him. "Talk, my warm lover, not argue."

Chapter 72


	73. Chapter 73

House insisted on walking Jesse to her car. "In case anymore evil men in black swoop down on you." He snarked. Jesse smiled a little and House grinned as he opened the door for them. "I make you smile." House reminded them both as wandered down the hall.

"Yes you do." Jesse agreed matching the pace with subtle expertise as they headed for the elevators. House followed her in; impervious to the odd look here and there along the way from those that knew him. Their curmudgeonly Dr. House with his arm around something straight out of a fashion magazine? Jesse caught the glances but remained hidden behind her sunglasses and cool as could be. Why couldn't they see in him what she did? People are such sheep Jesse thought to herself as she leaned against him in the elevator. "Chili or tacos or burritos or surprise in a box?" Jesse rattled through a list of possibilities as they made their way down to the front desk.

House listened to the inventory. "You people always order enough for the next day." He laughed. "I'll sift through. We're having issues here today." House told her. "No idea when I may be wandering in.

"I'm sure you'll save the day in time for a late meal at the very least." The elevator doors opened and as they wandered toward the front desk they ran into Cuddy. She froze and tried to recover as she buried herself in whatever was waiting at the desk.

Jesse cringed as she felt House leading them in that direction. "Come on, my little Mexican spitfire." House grumbled, having to give her an extra tug when she hesitated. "Can't have my two girls fighting over ancient history."

"It isn't an issue today." Jesse said as House pulled her along.

"But you wandering these halls at odd times in the odd situation is. We're not going to have anymore over the top encounters if I have anything to say about it." House whispered in Jesse's ear as he tugged Jesse along beside him. "Dr. Cuddy" House said, coming up behind her, as she remained buried in paperwork.

"Dr. House." There was silence. Cuddy bit her tongue and finally turned around. She plastered an uneasy smile on her face as she and Jesse stared at one another.

"See, Cuddy's smiling. We caught her at a good time." House looked down at Jesse and gave her a nudge. A polite, if strained smile from Jesse showed itself for House. "Look Dr. Cuddy! Jesse's happy to see you too." House motioned for Cuddy to follow them down the hall. "I think it's time for the two of you to bury the hatchet in front of witnesses." House insisted as they turned into one of the hallways to the side. House leaned against the wall, a firm grip on Jesse.

"House." Cuddy interrupted.

"Come on ladies. Enough of the crap, I insist." House glared at her. Cuddy didn't move.

Jesse seized the moment and extended her hand. "Peace in our time?" The smile was fixed on her face. Anything else that might give her true thoughts away was hidden behind her large sunglasses. Cuddy seemed uninspired.

"Lisa?" House coaxed batting his eyes at her.

"What are you trying to prove?" Cuddy said, raising an eyebrow.

"That both of you have retractable claws. Probably not a good time to prove me wrong." House urged. Cuddy looked positively trapped. And she wasn't budging an inch.

Jesse's arm was getting tired and her patience was already worn thin. Her arm lowered and House felt her stifle a laugh. "Retractable claws are an attribute of the feline species. I thought we were rabid poodles in your eyes?" Jesse said flatly.

"See? She's making a joke. She's being funny and clever and social…" House grinned at Cuddy as Jesse tried to move and House tightened his grip on her. "Can't you show Jesse you have these social graces as well?"

Cuddy glared at him for a moment then turned her attention to Jesse. "Is it safe to say he's wasting your time as well as mine?" Was all Cuddy said to Jesse.

Jesse glanced at House. "You can't _not_ believe in God and then try to be him." She rose from the wall and House's arm remained fixed around her waist. "No miracle to be had here today. See you for supper…" Jesse started to leave and House gently yanked her back against the wall. "I am by your side and awaiting my next instructions my warm lover." Jesse said, her voice a tense monotone.

"Why don't you take off the glasses, Antha?" Cuddy hissed.

"Why don't you come a little closer and take them off for me?" Jesse's voice was a cheerful dare. Cuddy turned to leave and House's cane caught her at the waist.

"That was uncalled for…both of you." House said, easing Cuddy back to her original position and keeping a firm grip on Jesse. "Ladies, and I know I'm stretching the definition of that word at the moment…this is getting tiresome."

"Then we're all agreed?" Cuddy said, raising her hands. She glanced at Jesse, waiting. Jesse nodded. "I think it's safe to say this conversation isn't going any further…"

"Wrong answer." House said, his cane guided Cuddy to the other side of him against the wall. "You've been hounding me about Jesse's money for how long? I think I can speak for my lady when I say it's beginning to annoy her on a level she didn't think possible. If the two of you could manage some civility?" House said.

"I think we've done an astounding job of it thus far." Jesse said.

"She's absolutely right." Cuddy said.

"The two of you agree on something. That's a start." House said, waiting. Cuddy started to move and the cane rose from the floor again. "No one is excused from House's House of manners yet."

"I made an effort." Jesse said, trying to move. It was not going to happen.

"Yes you did. And I was proud of you until you got catty about the shades." House said.

"She started it." Jesse said without hesitation.

"Yes she did and that's why no one is allowed to leave yet. I'm waiting." House said. There was only silence. House's cane started thumping against the floor. He'd had enough. He jerked Jesse along beside him as he opened the door to the room nearest them and gently pushed her in. Cuddy started to escape but the cane caught her at waist level again and House dragged her in the room closing the door behind them.

"This is insane!" Cuddy started to protest.

"Yes it is." House countered. "Why didn't you put a stop to it when you had the chance? Her hand was extended…"

"Because you put her up to it!" Cuddy argued as Jesse leisurely slid onto an examining table and crossed her legs, making herself at home. "Why won't you take off the glasses?" Cuddy suddenly turned to glare at Jesse.

"Bright lights hurt my eyes." Jesse said pointing to the glare of the overhead fluorescents.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Antha…mistress of the dark." She chided.

"Cuddy, mistress of any man with a bank account bigger than his…" Both women flinched as House's cane hit the wall, the sound magnified in such a small space.

"That's enough!" House yelled at both of them while trying not to laugh. Cuddy and Jesse both looked quite proud of themselves as House stared at them in shock.

"Stretch limo?" Jesse finished her interrupted sentence straightening her skirt and fussing with her hair. She looked positively pompous. Cuddy turned away. It was obvious she was trying not to laugh. Finally she focused on House and shook her head.

"That's enough." House repeated quietly, glaring at Jesse. Jesse fished through her bag for a nail file and started to busy herself with idle preening as House stared at her in disbelief. "Put that away." House said, the tone in his voice leaving no room for dissent. Jesse tossed the file back in her bag and clasped her hands around her knee.

Chapter 73


	74. Chapter 74

Cuddy glared at her. "Why would bright lights bother your eyes, Antha?"

"Congenital cataracts." Jesse answered without hesitation. The frankness caught Cuddy off guard and surprised House. Cuddy gave her an odd look. "All that money and a simple surgery?"

"I don't trust doctors." Again, Jesse answered without hesitation. Cuddy and House glanced at one another.

"And you're with House?" Cuddy said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am." Jesse puffed up and folded her arms across her chest as she answered.

House winced and shook his head. "Stop! Stop." He fought for a patient tone of voice. What had he gotten himself into, he thought, staring at the two of them? "Okay, peace in our time was perhaps a bit much to ask for." House sighed leaning against the door. "Civility?" House suggested. Both women stared at him.

"Do you see blood on the walls?" Jesse asked.

"I was thinking the very same." Cuddy said.

"Your two rabid poodles are sitting and heeled respectively. What else do you want?" Jesse said, not moving.

House thought for a moment and reached for his cell phone. "Where are you?" He asked as soon as someone answered. "I need a consult." House gave the room number and waited for a few moments, as both women remained unmoved and unmoving. There was a knock on the door and House opened it.

Wilson was halfway in when he saw Cuddy and Jesse no more than a few feet from one another. He froze. House took his friend's arm and dragged him the rest of the way in and slammed the door.

"You don't need a consult. You need a referee!" Wilson said glaring at him.

"Shut up! I demanded a truce. They won't budge!" House complained to Wilson.

"And you expected them to? And you expected me to what?" Wilson laughed, staring at his friend in amazement. Fix this? No way!" Wilson turned toward the door as House leaned against it.

"Nobody's leaving till this is somehow better." House insisted. Wilson's expression was blank as he blinked several times. Both women shifted uneasily in an unspoken "dare you to try" response. "You're good with people…do something." House said to Wilson.

Wilson continued to stare at House as he rubbed the back of his neck. "House, they don't like each other." Wilson explained.

"Brilliant deduction." Cuddy snarked.

"Thank you, may we go now?" Jesse said trying not to laugh.

"Listen to them." House said, fascinated. "Same tone of bitchiness, lethal sarcasm…they have so much in common."

"Including their taste in men." Wilson added, trying to make House see reason. "House, They don't like each other…at all. Not even a little bit." Wilson said. "You're asking for a miracle." Wilson argued.

"And I'm going to get it or no one's leaving." House crossed his arms like Jesse and repositioned himself against the door for good measure. "I've caught hell from everyone except my bookie about this endowment because the two of them can't talk to each other. I get the two of them cornered and find they have identical attitudes and humor; they've both mastered the art of the evil glare…_even behind the sunglasses!"_ House snarked, glaring at Jesse as she smiled and waved to Wilson.

"Hi Jesse." Wilson gave her a pitiful look before turning his attention back to House. "So you think you can make Jesse and Cuddy patch things up by tossing them in a room together and staring them down?" Wilson asked.

House made a comical face. "We could step outside for ten minutes or so?"

"No!" Wilson said, looking at Cuddy and Jesse and sighing heavily. "I don't think that would be in their best interest.

"And you wonder why I bitch at him?" Cuddy said to Jesse without looking at her.

"This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't bitched at him in front of me." Jesse reminded her.

"I didn't know you were there." Cuddy argued.

"Doesn't matter. You bitched at him and I didn't like it." Jesse grinned at House.

"What gives you the right to tell me how to run this hospital?" Cuddy blurted out without thinking. She cringed as she heard the words spill from her mouth. The two women glared at one another momentarily, then both gazes fixed on House. Wilson hung his head trying not to laugh.

"House, you're wasting everyone's time but your own." Jesse said smiling. "Well, Wilson thinks your funny. He thinks the twins are cute too. Apparently he's easily amused. You're the only one truly enjoying yourself."

"I know. It feels kind of nice." House said, readjusting himself against the door for added comfort. "If the two of you would do something then we could all feel nice together." House said smugly.

"Something." Jesse echoed. "Heels and hatpins? Knives and daggers? Jell-O wrestling?" Jesse teased.

Cuddy looked away momentarily, her eyes fixing on some spot on the ceiling as she tried not to laugh. House was right, she thought to herself, identical to a fault. It only made things worse to see the similarities between them. They might have been friends…

House tried desperately not to laugh. "Intriguing visual, but no, that's not what I want today. I want peace in our time as you so aptly put it. Way back at the starting line before you two got out of hand I remember Jesse actually extending her hand to you, Cuddy?" House urged her to do something, anything to put an end to this.

Cuddy turned to look at Jesse. Jesse sat like a statue, unmoving. Cuddy could barely detect Jesse's breathing. It was Jesse and her unstoppable drive that took a final stab at ending this horror show. "Are you as sincerely tired of this as I am?" Jesse asked.

"You have no idea." Cuddy's expression was beyond stressed.

"Do you sincerely want to be done with this so we can go about our business?" Jesse lowered the shades a half inch and peered over the top of them at Cuddy for a second before pushing them back up.

"Yes." Cuddy's eyes pleaded with her.

"Then extend your paw, Sister of the Rabid Poodle hood, and shake!" Jesse demanded extending her hand for what Cuddy knew was her last chance. Cuddy extended her hand and Wilson breathed a sigh of relief as House smiled, satisfied at last.

The two women shook hands. Jesse didn't let go. She slowly pulled Cuddy toward her as both men froze. Cuddy inched forward as Jesse pulled her closer and leaned forward a bit. Cuddy froze and Jesse dragged her the last few inches and whispered something in her ear. Cuddy's eyebrow raised and she fought back a smile as she and Jesse stared at one another in a momentary partnership. Cuddy bolted toward the door and House didn't move.

"House! Open the goddamn door!" Cuddy yelled. She caught House off guard and he opened the door without a second thought. She was gone in an instant.

Chapter 74


	75. Chapter 75

House and Wilson were left with their remaining rabid poodle. Jesse sat like a statue on the examining table for a moment longer before easing herself to the floor with catlike grace. She walked toward House and stopped directly in front of him.

"I believe you were walking me to my car so no more harm would come to me?" She asked. "Now that we've had the dress rehearsal?" She smiled and cruised out the door waiting in the hallway.

House and Wilson exchanged glances. "Shouldn't you be checking in on Amber or something?" House said on his way out the door. Wilson opened his mouth to speak but the right words failed him long enough for House to make his escape. "I'll be in my office later." House called out behind him as he and Jesse made their way to the front doors.

There was silence at first, but House couldn't contain himself. Jesse cleared her throat and House seized the first opening. "I think that went well." He announced.

"I agree." Was all Jesse said.

"You do?" House asked.

"Everyone walked in. Everyone walked out. Amazing." Jesse cooed and the laughter House had been trying to contain got the best of him. Jesse started snickering too. They arrived at her car. Jesse had her keys in hand already.

"Not so fast, Queenie." House said, leaning her against the car for a lengthy good-bye kiss. "You were magnificent." House whispered in her ear as Jesse smiled up at him. "So we're still doing Mexican for supper." House began. "Followed by American diagnostician for dessert?" House grinned giving her a hug and waiting for an answer.

Jesse smiled up at him. "In that case we'll save dessert for later in the evening." She started laughing. House smacked her on the behind as she slid into her car. House watched her car disappear down the street before going back inside.

Events of the afternoon replayed in House's head throughout the day. In between test results and several more rounds of process of elimination he sifted through all that had transpired and decided it hadn't been such a bad day after all. As the last of the caseload cleared itself for his departure, he sent a text message to Jesse saying he'd be only a little late for supper. An answer promptly arrived.

"Behind too. Amber brought Beth. Supper waits for you. Me too."

House smiled and sent a short reply. "Worth the wait."

"Stating the obvious." Dinged back a short time later.

House was surprised to see the place busy when he arrived. It was early in the day for the usual crowd. But this wasn't the usual crowd. There were college kids scattered throughout but there was some manner of business meeting taking place at one of the large tables in front. House thought it best to make himself at home at the bar and check out the scene. Jesse was at one end and there was a flurry of paperwork and discussion going on. She acknowledged House's arrival as best she could but was focused the assembled group. Jack was in front of House with a beer for each of them.

"Heard you had fun today." Jack said, unable to contain a smile.

House gave him a sheepish grin. "I think the theme of the day was peace in our time."

"Extolled from House's House of Manners, I hear. Congratulations, boss. I don't think I'd have been brave enough to attempt that one." Jack complimented.

"There's too much going on in Jesse's life right now for this continual level of stress and interference. Speaking of which, what's going on there?" House asked, motioning to the round table discussion.

"Corporate from New York down for a quick prelim on finalizing any drastic changes. They're a paranoid lot and everyone is making sure their career is safe through retirement." Jack laughed. "Jesse's got everything under control…except herself as usual." Jack finished his statement with a sigh as he shook his head.

"She hates dealing with this level of things doesn't she?" House asked.

Jack sighed as both men watched her flawless performance from a distance. Jack glanced at House too and wondered if he dared take a chance on this man that seemed to care for Jesse so deeply. Jesse trusted him. She'd never been wrong. Jack leaned on the bar as House admiringly watched Jesse being the boss. There was a telling smile on House's face that spoke volumes in this unguarded moment. Jack took one last glance at this man Jesse found so intriguing. If House was good enough for Jesse, there was no reason to doubt him, Jack decided.

"That's an understatement. That's where her brother will be an asset to the company. He can fill in the blanks left by William's absence. The old bastard did have one or two areas of expertise." Jack said. House nodded, taking his eyes from Jesse for a moment to glance in Jack's direction.

House's gaze turned back to Jesse. "Wondering how useful the new bastard in her life will be?" House asked, not looking at Jack.

"It's crossed my mind." Jack answered.

House rolled his eyes in Jack's direction. "Wondering about the flip side too?"

Jack gave him a sheepish grin and took a long drink of beer. "Do you have one?"

House made a face at him. "The attitude can't have gone unnoticed." House said.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "That's not a character flaw around here in case you hadn't noticed. Your attitude is one of your most endearing qualities." Jack said.

House took another sip of his beer. "I'll have to try harder." He said. There was silence for a bit as they continued to watch Jesse flag Amber down for another round of drinks. But House could feel Jack's eyes on him from time to time. "So is this one of those man to man talks about taking care of 'mom' better than the last guy?" House asked.

Jack nearly choked on his beer. "I don't think we'll have enough time for one of those talks today. She's got to be about out of patience with the lot of them by now. Let's call it an invitation to actually have that talk when a better opportunity presents itself. And we prefer to call her Teach. That's the pet name that annoys her the least anyhow."

House didn't say anything for a bit. Jack could see the wheels turning though. "You taking or giving?" House suddenly asked. The ambiguity of the question caught Jack off guard as House rolled his eyes in Jack's direction.

"Taking or giving what?" Jack asked.

"Advice." House said matter of factly.

"Neither. You're an intelligent man and I've got the routine down." Jack said with the same certainty.

"What then?" House asked. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jack assured him. House gave him an odd look. "If anything, I want you to know if you have questions feel free to ask. Jesse's as good at dancing around issues as she is dancing around on stage."

"You care about her a great deal." House said.

"I do." Jack agreed.

"How long have you been part of the business?" House asked.

"A dozen years give or take." Jack said after a moment's thought.

"You signed on early." House commented.

"Joaquin put in a good word for me." Jack said, somewhat embarrassed.

House raised an eyebrow. "You're an import?" House said.

"Well put." Jack laughed. They watched everyone getting up from the table and handshakes all around. Jesse was shooing them out as politely as possible as House and Jack kept a watchful eye. "She's smiling. That's a good sign." Jack said.

"Genuine or show?" House quizzed.

"You can't tell?" Jack dared.

"Genuine." House said without hesitation. "Genuinely happy they're leaving."

Jack downed the last of his beer and elbowed House as House gave him a catty look. "Why would you think I'd ever need to give you advice?" Jack laughed. They watched Jesse walk them to the door and lean her head against it in utter relief as it closed behind the last of them. "House, our girl doesn't handle stress well anymore. Maybe she will again someday, but the accident took a lot out of her." Jack said, his tone turning serious for a moment. "Keep an eye on her when your shift takes over?" Jack asked, opening another beer for himself and handing House another as well. "It's been a long forty something. Sometimes I think the amount of hours she sleeps have less to do with the accident and more to do with the fact that she finally can sleep."

"She doesn't sleep that much." House said almost to himself.

"She perked right up when you wandered in to her life. I haven't seen her this happy in a very long time. Let's keep our fingers crossed." Was all Jack had time to say as Jesse was making her way to the bar.

"She'll be fine." House assured him with a sideways glance as he opened his beer. Amber was clearing the table and Jesse stopped for a moment to talk to her. "We'll both see to that." House said as more of an edict than a suggestion.

Jack nodded as Jesse made her way over. House held out his arms. "Done showing everyone who the boss is?" House asked as Jesse nearly climbed into his lap. Jack saw the momentary look of surprise on House's face as Jesse sought respite in his embrace. "Jesse?" House asked, a look of concern on his face. Jesse was absolutely drained.

"Yes I am. Done for the day." House tightened his grip on Jesse and gave her the time she needed. Amber was about to descend and House gave her a look that left no doubt this was not the time. Amber asked Jack about supper instead and he offered to help. House felt a supportive hand on his arm before Jack disappeared in the back with Amber.

"Hey. It can't be that bad." House whispered in Jesse's ear.

"Too much for one day. Just too much." Jesse whispered in return.

Chapter 75


	76. Chapter 76

Supper seemed to raise Jesse's spirits and she recovered nicely between burritos and curled up beside House. But he and Jack both noticed she seemed clingier than usual and utterly exhausted. When House suggested a nap before the evening got busy Jesse didn't protest. Jack looked relieved to see her agree and assured them the place would still be standing whenever they came back downstairs.

Jesse tried to apologize on the way upstairs. House would have none of it. "Too much day in your day. Mine too." Was all he said as the elevator doors opened. Jesse hadn't planned to make it as far as the bedroom as she started for the couch. House grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. "We both need a rest. It was a busy day." House said as he watched Jesse kick off her shoes and turn down the blankets. "Too many people to chew on." House snarked as Jesse collapsed on the bed. House lay down beside her and Jesse curled up next to him. She hadn't said a word. "Jesse. I'm here for you. Talk to me." House whispered in her ear.

"I'm surrounded by paranoid fools. I want all of them to go away and leave me alone."

"Mission accomplished. All gone." House wrapped his arms around her as Jesse pressed against him. "Sleep." House whispered, kissing her softly. She was out in minutes. House drifted off for a while himself since he'd been denied his usual afternoon nap at work. Jesse hadn't moved by the time House woke up.

House idly watched Jesse sleep, as she lay wrapped in his arms. He adjusted a few stray locks of hair as he drank in the sight of her in the fading light. Jesse was so breathtakingly beautiful House still found it hard to take his eyes off of her at moments like this. And Jesse was his. House still found himself wondering what he'd done to deserve such a prize. To wake up and gaze into those eyes, run his fingers through all of that hair and breathe in the scent of her perfume was an utter delight to the senses. Jesse was a delight in every sense of the word. Even exhausted and wrapped in his arms Jesse was more than House had ever dreamed he deserved.

Jesse stirred a little and House brushed his lips against her forehead. She nuzzled against his touches and House watched a smile dance lightly across her lips. Jesse's eyelids fluttered open and she glanced up at House. "Oh no, you've been waiting for me?"

"No, no." House assured her. "Sleep, Jesse. Too much day in your day." House reminded her.

"Can't sleep my life away." Jesse sighed, starting to get up. House pinned her to the pillows that cradled her head.

"You can sleep part of an evening of it away. You're allowed." House told her. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Besides, we'll both have more energy for later tonight if we catch another hour or so. Sleep, beautiful. You can survey the Queendom later.

Two hours later they wandered downstairs to the sounds of some excellent blues echoing through the room. Jack's group was in a Stevie Ray Vaughn mood and everyone was enjoying it immensely. The late night crowd was in place and kept the twins busy for most of the evening. Jesse was behind the bar with a smile on her face whenever she was needed and House kept a watchful eye.

He had time to think while Jesse busied herself with customers. The brief exchange with Jack had raised questions for House. Jesse's stress and the amount of time she slept were points of concern for Jack. They might be for House too if there were any changes. It was House's "shift" as Jack had politely put it. He'd keep a watchful eye.

The evening ended and the dessert they'd discussed earlier was a lovely way to end the night. In the wee hours of the morning House lay awake after a particularly nasty twinge in his leg. He reached for his Vicodin but needed to walk some of the stiffness off and eased himself from beside Jesse.

House wandered into the living room and sat down in front of the TV for a bit and propped his leg up on the sofa. The remote was within reach, right beside Jesse's laptop. House busied himself with the remote but glanced at the laptop once or twice. He told himself not to. He admonished himself for thinking about it. But as he rubbed his leg House gave in to his temptation and reached for the one thing he knew would take his mind off of the stiffness till his meds kicked in.

House was smart enough to stay out of Jesse's new e-mails but he glanced at the subjects. He went into the sent and deleted and perused her cyberspace activities. He felt guilty for a moment or two looking at her sent e-mails. There were a number of correspondences politely declining speaking engagements. Jesse had sent them early that morning before breakfast. House felt terrible. Jesse had made the decision to do as he wished and remain by his side before she'd been bombarded with questions and remarks about the endowment.

House scanned down the list. There was one undecided. Ireland. House winced as he decided to click on that one and actually read it. Jesse couldn't decide. It was only a three-day conference. She gave a number of reasons from business to family and she still wasn't sure if she was strong or brave enough to travel yet. The woman she was corresponding with was obviously more than a professional acquaintance.

Jesse had held off on one…only one. House thought about it for a moment. Ireland. She'd studied there extensively, preformed the handfasting, and apparently loved it there. Beautiful country, House thought. He shook off the idea, but he checked the date. It was a long way off, but maybe. Maybe. Part of it caught his eye, reference to a website and their ongoing collaborative efforts. House memorized the title for future perusal.

House's leg wasn't bothering him now that he had something to occupy his mind. The Vicodin was working and it was time to go back to bed…after one more thing.

House went online and checked Jesse's favorites. She was no fun at all online House mused as he scanned the list for games or porn. There were numerous sites on Wicca, European news sites, the odd handful of fashion designers, and colleges in the states and abroad. But an odd handful made no sense to House. One was in Spanish, the rest were scientific or medical in nature including the CDC. What would she be doing perusing the long boring pages of the center for disease control?

House glanced at the bedroom door. His conscience was bothering him. Jesse had done nothing to deserve this deliberate invasion of her privacy but House couldn't help himself. One last click on the history button to see what she did in what little spare time she had. House wasn't surprised to find she hadn't done much Internet surfing since Friday. But before that there had been a steady pilgrimage to the site House had memorized from the e-mail to Ireland. There had been little else to speak of other than fashion houses in Europe and the site in Spanish.

House could do little else that wouldn't show up later and his leg was better. But his guilt was not. House carefully closed out of everything and started to close the laptop. The wallpaper caught his eye at the last moment. How could such a breathtaking sight have escaped him when he first opened it, House wondered.

A castle courtyard adorned in medieval finery was hosting a gathering under a large pale moon. Torches blazed against the walls and massive pillar candles were everywhere. It was a gathering much as Jesse had described. The participants were dressed in costumes of the period and although it was difficult to discern a great deal of detail it was obvious who the woman with long dark hair was. Dressed in a white gown befitting a queen Jesse stood at the center with arms outstretched overhead. At the bottom of the picture in fancy script were the words, "Mother embrace your children."

House gazed at it for a moment more before closing the laptop. He hobbled back to bed and carefully slipped under the sheets. Jesse stirred a little but House was successful in making it back to bed unnoticed.

He felt terrible, gazing at Jesse as he adjusted the few tresses that had fallen over her face when she moved. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? And what on earth had he been looking for? House couldn't answer a single question he beat himself up with for the next half hour or so.

Would he ever be able to maintain composure for any length of time in Jesse's presence, House wondered as he stared at the ceiling in the darkness? As if in answer, he felt Jesse's hand reach for him. House immediately looked in her direction. Jesse was still asleep but her hand crept forward till her feathery touch found him.

House pulled the blankets up around her shoulders as he moved closer. Jesse's hand came to rest on House's arm for a moment but found a comfy spot on his chest as House wrapped her in his arms for the remainder of the night.

Chapter 76


	77. Chapter 77

The next morning House and Jesse did their morning coffee ritual. House made a point of commenting on the picture Jesse had on the monitor while she was in between e-mail and news and pouring them another cup.

"That was taken a long time ago. My hair was much longer then." Jesse pointed at the picture.

House nodded and pointed at the backdrop. "Where were you?"

"Ireland. It's beautiful there." Jesse said wistfully. "Ever been?" She asked. House shook his head. If you'd ever like to see it?" Jesse offered.

"Something coming up? House asked, acting as nonchalant as possible.

"I haven't decided yet. Let me know?" Jesse asked.

"I will." House said, taking a sip of coffee. He could feel Jesse's eyes on him. House turned to look at her. "How long would we be there?"

"The conference is three days. I'd come right back if you couldn't accompany me."

"And if I could?" House asked.

"I've always loved Ireland. I'd like to take some time and sightsee. No fun alone." Jesse added for good measure. "Do you always vacation alone?"

"I haven't taken an actual vacation in …I can't remember." House said. Jesse was still looking up at him. "I'm used to traveling by myself." He added not thinking how it might have sounded. House watched Jesse looked back at the monitor sadly.

"You'd have three days of relative peace and quiet without me under foot constantly." She said.

House wondered at that moment why it was, no matter what a man said, the female mind would interpret it in the least favorable light. How to undo this, House thought, staring at her. "I'd better not." Was all he said. House watched the smile grow in her eyes and spread to the corners of her mouth. "Lots of walking involved?" He asked.

Jesse thought for a moment. "Arranging for a car wouldn't be a problem."

"And where would we be staying?" House asked, waiting to see what five-star list of hotels she rattled off. He was surprised to watch her point to one of the well-lit windows in the picture. A castle? He could vacation in a castle? She had his interest at that point.

"That was where I stayed last time. It had a lovely view. I'm sure if I asked she'd be happy to give me the same room…us the same room." Jesse corrected herself.

"William prefer that too?" House asked going back to his coffee.

"William never went to Ireland. He found it too pastoral for his tastes." Jesse recalled with a hint of anger in her voice. "It was too close to Europe and an array of distractions to busy himself with." Jesse added.

House mulled it over for a bit; something she hadn't done with William. He could actually go somewhere with Jesse and spend time with her in a foreign land untouched and unsullied by William's memory. "Let me know what you decide. You might be able to talk me into this one." House announced proudly. Jesse was ecstatic.

It was a slow day at the hospital. House had ample time to get online and do a little harmless snooping. It truly was harmless, House told himself as he typed in the web address from Jesse's e-mail to Ireland. It wasn't like she ever kept anything from him. A website was there for the whole world to look at. House stared at the line in the search column for a bit before hitting enter. He wasn't snooping. He was curious, that's all. He pushed the words nosy and snooping from his thoughts and hit the enter key.

The same picture came up with slightly different wording at the bottom. The actual web page read, "_There is safety and strength in numbers. Join us as we link minds and hands worldwide. Mother, embrace your children_." Superimposed over the moon was the word _enter_. House hit the key and the picture dissolved into another work of art. A beautiful picture of Stonehenge under a full moon graced the next page. Simple subject titles piqued House's curiosity only further and were seemingly etched into the pillars of stone. _Our work_, _our words_, and _our future_ graced the columns and _never again the burning times,_ glowed in an animated fiery red at the bottom. "_The Goddess is alive and magic is afoot." _was etched across the lateral stone on top.

House thought it easiest to start at the top and work his way down. When he clicked on the top stone, the picture dissolved into a mesmerizing group photo. Jesse and an equally beautiful copper haired woman sat on either side of Joaquin. There were others gathered beside and behind them and everyone was dressed to impress in evening gowns and formal attire. House recognized Jack and the twins; another woman standing beside Jack must have been Cecilia. She had a striking resemblance to Jesse that unnerved House momentarily. There was a host of other remarkably beautiful women in the photo of obvious foreign nationality. At the bottom there were links in a number of languages. House looked at the countries listed and at each of the women he didn't recognize. United States, Mexico, Canada, Ireland, Italy, China, India and Australia were listed and there were more than enough people to cover all of the links.

House stared at the photo for a long while drinking in the beauty. What a breathtaking gathering. There were only two men in the photo. Where was William, House wondered? He remembered Jesse's remark about Ireland being too pastoral for William's tastes. Apparently he hadn't seen this group. Or maybe he didn't know.

House smiled and clicked on the link to Ireland. There was a photo of the copper haired beauty. Her name was Lillian O' Brian and she had a host of accomplishments and philanthropic projects equaling Jesse's. House tried Canada. He was amazed to find Amber and Coral's photos with a short list of degrees in music and theology and a brief history. They were child prodigies. They'd graduated high school early and taken music and theology in Canada. They'd come to America to continue their studies and had since become interested in law. Paralegal was their most recent endeavor. House raised an eyebrow as he recalled a remark Jesse had made about them being legal eagles. He'd thought she was joking. They were also involved in charity work limited to no kill animal shelters.

Time to find out more about Joaquin. House clicked on Mexico's link and took a long hard look at Joaquin's photo. It unnerved House how similar Joaquin's expression was to his own. Jesse had said House would like him. House glanced at the list of degrees and accomplishments to the right of Joaquin's picture. It was daunting.

Apparently private schools were preferred after the incident Jesse had discussed with Benedict the day before. Joaquin was another early graduate whose expertise in literature and science was realized at an early age. The degrees and honors were diverse and staggering; science had remained his forte. House wondered why he was wasting all that talent in Mexico. Recalling some of the stories he'd heard and reading farther down the list House reconsidered. Maybe Joaquin wasn't going to waste at all. He owned several companies with curious names that garnered awards and grants from a number of countries. Whatever Joaquin was doing with his degrees in chemistry and biophysics, his work had the blessings of all the right governments. Joaquin owned everything from well-funded labs to gold mines and resort property. His philanthropic work extended into hospitals, schools and rain forest preservation.

House read through several more profiles before wandering into Jesse's. The list of accomplishments he'd read in Jack's bio was apparently a condensed version. Jesse was a published author with several books on Wicca and a host of articles. She'd been photographed, quoted and interviewed worldwide. Considered one of the most outspoken and popular ambassadors in her religion, Jesse's appearances had been sought after the world over until a tragic accident had put her travels on indefinite if not permanent hold. Videos and live satellite feeds were now being considered to keep their Wiccan golden goose as highly visible as she had been. House raised an eyebrow. What he'd suggested was already under consideration.

House left the who's who section and wandered into several other sections. Their works surprised him. Jesse's books were among those written by many of the others. The twins had several music CD's and music and video collaborations. They were a part of "Captain Jack" productions. House laughed under his breath. So that's what they did in their spare time. They made money and apparently a healthy amount of it.

The rest was boring reading overall for House's tastes as the theological overtones ran heavily in the undercurrent. But there were some profound quotes here and there and House knew he'd wander back later.

House stared at the link for "our future" and wondered what this international think tank might have in mind. He found it to paint a number of less than promising outlooks for the planet as a whole. There were polite but obvious arguments on subjects from global warming to human rights and bioterrorism. Recent advancements in medicine and other professions were also covered. Many of these eminent and educated historians and scientists painted a bleak future without change. Several of Jesse's essays were on man's obsession with self-destruction and she pulled no punches on this "home base" site they were building. House closed his eyes. Yes, there were subtle political undertones. And as a group they had the means and money to exact change.

House knew what the last section was but decided to click on "burning times" anyway. He was more curious about their approach to the subject. Jesse's diatribe against Father Benedict hadn't piqued House's interest all that much. The burning times, as this group referred to it, was nothing more than a dark historical fact. He found it to be a documented historical overview with some surprisingly recent additions to the list. Still, there was nothing politically frightening here. Theologically perhaps, but if the others were half as able to debate and argue as Jesse, House saw nothing terrifying there.

Overall it looked like a group capable of throwing a good party. Theirs was a diverse and colorful background at the very least. The conversation wouldn't be dull and some of the faces were worth a closer look. If he did decide to wander along on this little adventure Jesse wouldn't be overwhelmed without him, House thought to himself.

House shut the computer off. Break time was over. Time to find the ducklings and harass them without mercy if they weren't busy. Maybe a visit to Wilson or Cuddy, House thought as he eased himself out of the chair. It was early and there was nothing to do. No clinic duty for a month, House grinned to himself. Time to have some fun.

No fights this weekend, House coached himself as he wandered down the hall. There was nothing to argue about. Jesse had curtailed her travel to a minimum and many of the gray areas were clearing to House's advantage. Though getting an exact answer from Jesse was still maddening at times, she hadn't lied to him. House had to remind himself of the life she'd been accustomed to. She didn't like a lot of it and was willing to change with the right incentive. Jesse would bend for him. House would simply have to be careful she didn't break. House was concerned about her reaction to stressful situations. She wilted at the speed of light when situations became too much for her. Maybe it was time to have that talk with Jack. Once Jesse's brother arrived she'd be out with him from time to time. Patience, House told himself as he found Foreman in the lab. Patience and a calm but demanding demeanor seemed to be the combination to her lock.

Chapter 77


	78. Chapter 78

"So, where's the rest of the terrible trio? Having sex in one of the nearby closets?" House asked as he swooped down on Foreman. Foreman shook his head as he turned to give House a knowing look and went back to staring into a microscope.

"Last I heard Chase was filling in down in the ER and Cameron is anybody's guess." Foreman said. "He'd probably have a better idea of where she is. Do we have a case?" Foreman asked.

House shook his head. "No and I'm bored. Lucky you. I found you first." He said.

"Lucky me. I'm busy. Go play some place else." Foreman said hoping to shoo House away. No such luck.

"Foreman, you're no fun at all these days." House chided leaning against the doorway in case he tried to escape.

"All work and no play." Foreman laughed. "Amazing how perspectives change when you finally have a social life, isn't it?" Foreman said, giving House a knowing look.

"Yes it is." House agreed. "Time to go be social elsewhere." He disappeared as quickly as he'd shown up.

Foreman laughed to himself as he peered back into the microscope. "Good for you, House." He said to himself. "Good for you."

House wandered the halls in search of more victims. He found Cuddy en route from somewhere and fell in step beside her as she slowed to accommodate him. "Still love me?" House teased as Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I hope you realize how lucky you are you're sleeping with her." Cuddy gave him a dirty look. "If you ever…"

"Aw, mom!" House whined, giving her the biggest set of puppy dog eyes she'd seen to date. "You always said you wanted me to find a girl just like you if I ever grew up!"

That was the last straw. Cuddy took House by the arm and dragged him around a corner. "House you're pushing your luck! Even _with_ little miss moneybags in your back pocket." Cuddy hissed, as she got in House's face.

"As far as my pants it isn't my back pocket she frequents. And you're pushing your luck dragging her money into every issue like it's the _only _issue. It isn't _your_ money to drag around even when you _do_ finally get your hands on what small percentage of it she allows you to play with every year." House shot back before Cuddy got another word in.

"Careful House, your teeth are showing." Cuddy dared him.

"Yes they are." House agreed without hesitation. "And you wouldn't be this upset about it except you think your very stressed out lap dog has jumped laps!" House countered, refusing to back down. "I'm nobody's lap dog. We're together. I don't have to spy for the opposition. Jesse discusses all aspects of her life with me freely."

"Do _you_?" Cuddy interrupted. She saw the fleeting sideways glance. Cuddy knew she'd found the weak spot. House hadn't anted up.

"Jesse doesn't care what I've done or who I've been with." House bragged.

"Really? You're so sure of yourself you never bothered to bring it up?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to. She believes in a man's personal business. Our pasts are our own. What future we make together…that's _ours _and we'll both thank you to stay the hell out of it." House said without hesitation cursing himself for ever snooping in her e-mail.

"And that's why you barricaded us in one of the exam rooms to try and force us to kiss and make up. What reason could you possibly have…?" Cuddy argued.

"I want _peace in our time!_ Those were my words as well as hers. That's not her way alone. She spoke for both of us as I'm doing right now. Jesse doesn't want a battle on all fronts." House listened to himself arguing on her behalf, their behalf, amazed at what he was hearing.

"It's always been your way. You revel in it." Cuddy argued.

"This is new territory for me. And I won't have any battles on this front. Not where Jesse's concerned. I will not have it. Do you understand me?" House left no room for misunderstanding. Cuddy backed down when she saw the anger rising in him.

House wasn't playing. This was real. He and Jesse weren't trifling with one another. Cuddy took a small step backward, acknowledging her acquiescence. She raised an eyebrow as she sized him up. House was leaning against the wall as he had so many times before. But he didn't 'have his back against it' as he had during so many battles in the hospital's daily war zones. House was as content and sure of himself as he was with Jesse. He was as content and sure of himself as Cuddy had ever seen him.

"House…" Cuddy said in a decidedly quieter tone of voice. House started to interrupt but Cuddy raised her hand. "No. You have my word…your words. Peace in our time." Cuddy said putting her hand gently on his arm. Her sad smile threw him for a moment. House was speechless. That was it? He won? He watched Cuddy turn to walk away and stopped her.

"What did she say to you? Yesterday when she whispered in your ear?" House asked.

Cuddy joined House leaning against the wall. "Jesse said it was an ugly situation and beneath everyone in the room. A bitch would stay and fight. A boss would make you open the door. She told me to show her which I could do best." Cuddy whispered. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Cuddy took a deep breath and sighed. "There's a lot of bad blood between the two of us. Some things aren't going to happen overnight. But I've never seen you this committed to anyone. It's been a long time since I've seen you this happy." Cuddy touched his arm again as she rose from her resting place. Again, there was that sad smile that rendered House silent. "For the love of God, House, don't mess this up. You have my blessing." Cuddy walked away without so much as a backward glance leaving House to wonder what had just happened.

Cuddy fought back a tear but couldn't stop that sad smile as the realization of what had happened stayed with her as she made her way to her office and sank onto her sofa. Had she been the first to see it, Cuddy wondered, before any of them? Maybe because it was what she, too, wanted so desperately. Did he know how lucky he was? Lucky…to be with Antha Scheulling…no, Cuddy stopped herself; House was a very lucky man indeed, to have Jessica Amarantha. Did he realize? Cuddy brushed away a tear as she smiled. It renewed her faith in something she once thought impossible, love at first sight.

House was willing to fight for Jesse and House wasn't the sort of man who would back down. Ever. Where William had failed Jesse, House would excel. He'd never trot her out like a show pony or hurt Jesse as William had so many times. This wasn't a practical union for money or power. House didn't want the kind of things Jesse had. Those things simply came with the package. And House had nothing to offer Jesse, except himself.

The humor, wit, and intelligence weren't enough for most social climbers. But Jesse didn't need to climb anywhere these days, Cuddy thought as she wondered why House of all people. House was quite simply enough for Jesse. House was everything to Jesse. And Jesse was everything to House. In less than a week they'd fallen in love.

Love at first sight, Cuddy shook her head smiling. House would argue like a schoolboy that such things didn't exist. Jesse might laugh, until she thought about it. Cuddy was inwardly ecstatic for House, as she nearly burst into tears. Why did such things elude her? Maybe, just maybe if she could nurture something like this from afar…maybe she might be lucky enough to be granted an equal opportunity someday.

And if she stood at a safe distance and watched, there might be a lot to learn from this oddest of pairings, kindred spirits that they were. And someday if an opportunity such as this came her way, Cuddy would be able to better recognize it instead of dancing around the warmth of the fire without ever dancing through it the way these two headstrong fools were doing. God, House…Cuddy prayed…either of you, take the other's hand and walk through that baptismal fire that is true, unconditional love. Cuddy thought for a moment before paging Wilson. Yes, oh yes. Call Wilson and celebrate…and pray.

Chapter 78


	79. Chapter 79

The remainder of the week spilled effortlessly into Saturday night. Wilson accompanied house to the club and had already happily agreed to cover any emergencies on Sunday. The talk he'd had with Cuddy after her encounter with House in the hallway was still ringing in Wilson's ears. He would have covered for House for the next six months if Cuddy were correct in her assumptions.

Wilson had his suspicions having seen glimmers here and there in the candlelight at Jesse's. But Cuddy was positively sure of it. She'd had tears in her eyes, tears of joy, as she'd spoken of the look in House's eye and the fiery demeanor, as he argued on behalf of himself and this special being in his life. It was time to lay down the knives and daggers in exchange for a simple extended hand as Jesse had done. Peace in their time. And possibly true love in House's life, for the very first time. No wonder he didn't recognize it, Cuddy had said. Small wonder Jesse didn't recognize it either. Cuddy had burst into tears thinking her actions over the years could have aided this blindness on Jesse's part. It hadn't occurred to Cuddy till she and Wilson talked that her own selfish actions over the years could send a ripple of uncertainty through any forward progression in House's life with someone else.

But it was time to put off the heavy thinking for an evening of decidedly spirited drinking. It was Saturday night. Jesse's place was packed and again there were several parties determined on destroying as many brain cells as possible at the back of the bar. Wilson stayed at Jesse's table for a bit but it was obvious Coral was pinned behind the bar until the extra help they'd hired came in. Soon enough he'd made his way to an empty seat at the far end of the bar. He could chat with Coral when she had the occasional spare moment and he could keep an eye on what Cuddy had beamed was the "pairing of the century."

House and Jesse had been nuzzling in the booth with only the occasional interruption for another round of drinks. The trip to Jesse's home in Asbury Park was planned this time and House was looking forward to it. He was anxious to have Jesse to himself for what would probably be the last time for a while. They sat with their feet propped up in the booth side by side in the corner. House had his arm around Jesse and his occasional teasing and tickling would elicit a fit of giggles.

Wilson felt like a voyeur watching the two of them acting like teenagers. But there was something so addictive about seeing them like this, House in particular. When House had Jesse within reach the years of chronic pain and loneliness melted from his expression. The face Wilson was staring at across the bar seemed ten years younger. House was smiling, laughing; enjoying himself on a regular basis these days.

Cuddy was right, Wilson decided in between short conversations with Coral. Wilson knew him best and there was little doubt House was happier than he'd ever seen him. His solitary friend and this enigmatic woman he'd seen from afar since the days of his youth were a sight to behold when together. The curmudgeon and the enigma, when left alone with one another, could have been mistaken for any other happy couple in the bar. They cuddled and fussed over one another and kissed as though they dared the world to watch.

Coral followed Wilson's gaze and glanced in their direction. "They're so sweet together." Coral smiled.

"Enough to give one diabetes." Wilson laughed.

"I would never have guessed Teach had it in her." Coral said, glancing discreetly again.

"Or House." Wilson agreed.

He and Coral both laughed. "Guess that makes them perfect for each other." Coral said as she slid another beer across the bar to Wilson. The new help finally arrived and Coral took a well deserved but watchful break after introducing Wilson to two new barmaids.

"You think they are?" Wilson asked.

"Don't you? I mean, look at them. House is so good to her. And Teach is absolutely smitten. She fusses over him and feeds him well. He keeps saying it's the best he's eaten in forever. She told me she looked in his refrigerator once and it was scary." Coral rattled on. Wilson stared at her wide-eyed.

"She's seen House's refrigerator? That means she's seen his apartment. And she's still with him…I guess she is in for the long haul." Wilson laughed. Coral smiled and nodded.

"So we watch and watch over." Coral said.

"You and your sister?" Wilson smiled.

"And Jack. They need uncluttered space to simply 'be' with one another. Their lifestyles don't allow for much of that. None of ours do." Coral said wistfully.

Wilson thought for a moment. "No they don't." He agreed.

"We're bad about giving them space to an extent." Coral said, with a look of utter guilt. "It was so good to see Teach happy, we've hovered a bit too much at times and then there's dinner…sometimes lunch. But they're cute together." Coral smiled. "You want to be a part of it. Whether they're sniping at each other over bagels or burritos they're hysterically funny. They use their wit like a seasoning over the food…a little here, a little there…" Coral laughed. "They can cut loose on each other and it's exercise to them! When Teach chews on us like that we scurry away and lick our wounds for days!" Coral said shaking her head.

Wilson laughed. "House gets that way at work sometimes…well, more than sometimes." Wilson smiled recalling a few choice moments.

"Oh but that's understandable to an extent. He has to be under an amazing amount of stress." Coral said.

"A lot of it he brings on himself. Maybe that will change now." They both glanced at the booth. "No, probably not." Wilson grinned. "Now he's got a fan who loves his attitude. It'll probably get worse!" Wilson said as he and Coral laughed at the thought.

House and Jesse were oblivious to their audience. Lost in conversation and each other they were only interrupted by the occasional happy customer saying hello and the occasional scene worth watching with the parties going on. House was enjoying the band. They'd gone from Stevie Ray to the Allman Brothers and a host of other blues and rock tunes. They were jamming without interruptions now that extra help had been added and Jack was free to remain on the stage.

"Jack's a lot livelier without the distractions." House commented as Jesse nodded.

"Helps to not have your concentration broken every half hour or so. He told me earlier this evening that they were planning on making believers out of us tonight. I guess Carl and Terry's girlfriends are here with their friends…and they brought some friends. It was a good night to get the extra help in here full time for the weekends. The tip money should be strong enough to hold them and we can kick back for a change too."

House wrapped his arms around Jesse and kissed her. "It's nice to not have you running back and forth behind the bar all night." He laughed. "I always feel like I'm sharing you with everyone and everything around you."

"Mine is not an idle existence." Jesse said. "Yours either. I've been fortunate with you so far. I have a feeling there are times you won't be available to me either." Jesse looked up at him and House nodded in agreement. She had no idea, but he wasn't going to elaborate on the amount of hours he could put in when the need arose. It was a night for enjoying one another, not dreading everything that could encroach around them. "One shouldn't waste time dreading such things. Looking forward to the getting together afterward…now that's something to think about." Jesse said.

"Tomorrow is another day." House grinned, considering Jesse's overall philosophy Jesse nodded, watching the crowd enjoy themselves in her realm on this Saturday night.

"And we have all of it to spend together." Jesse cooed, snuggling against him.

"Last day before the big push." House tried to sound optimistic but the concern was evident.

"Think of it as a means to an end." Jesse reassured him. "Either one of us is a formidable opponent. Both of us will be a means to an end."

Chapter 79


	80. Chapter 80

House said nothing for a moment considering the statement. "To what end?" He asked. I thought you had reservations about what he did in his spare time.

Jesse gave a halfhearted smile. "To an end of his spare time? I don't know, House. The perks far outweigh the detractions. It adds a great deal of power and liquidity to our abilities to move forward."

"You need more power?" House asked.

"Not really. But the perks that come with are irresistible. It's too much to discuss at this late hour. Let's save talk like this for when we're bored out of our minds someday." Jesse said as House traced his fingers along her ribs. She squirmed at his expert touch and he laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever get bored with you, Jesse. You're a continual feast for the senses."

House ran his fingers through Jesse's hair, drinking in the scent of her perfume and reveling in the warmth of her beside him. "Any need for us to close the place down tonight?" House hinted, kissing her hair and nibbling at her ear.

Jesse glanced up at him. "We could go up early if you like."

"I like." House left no doubt, his hands roaming idly over her curves.

"Say goodnight to Wilson?" Jesse asked.

House laughed. He got Wilson's attention and waved good-bye as he eased toward the outside of the booth with Jesse's hand clasped firmly in his. Jesse waved good-bye as well as she followed House around the corner as if he owned the place.

But he knew the way. And Jesse was happy to follow his lead. House led her into the elevator and pinned her in the corner as the doors closed. "At last." House sighed wrapping his arms around her.

"If you wanted to call it a night all you had to do was say so." Jesse said.

"I didn't…and I did. It's the weekend. But it's our last weekend before your brother arrives. I don't like sharing. I'm greedy." House said, giving Jesse a lascivious grin as he buried his face in her hair and began nibbling at her neck.

"Most of our business will be when you're at work." Jesse said.

"Never mind. I'll think about it tomorrow." House snickered, teasing Jesse's neck with his tongue as she melted against him. "After all, tomorrow is another day. But tonight, little girl; tonight I have you all to myself."

"And tomorrow." Jesse smiled at the thought of it.

"Think you can handle it?" House said.

"Can you?" Jesse dared.

The elevator doors opened and there was no hesitation on the way to Jesse's bedroom. House tossed his cane in its resting place between the bed and nightstand and slipped out of his clothes in record time. Jesse did the same and they slid under the covers turning toward each other and meeting face to face in the middle of the bed. A slow smile crept across each of their faces as they stared into one another's eyes.

"It was a good day." Jesse whispered.

"It was." House nodded as he reached for her hand and kissed it gently. "Here's to many more. I told you I was greedy. One tomorrow isn't enough for me."

"You may have as many as you can handle my warm lover." Jesse said as House pulled her close. His lips brushed Jesse's and she melted into his lingering kiss as their arms wrapped around one another. It _had _been a good day and neither was tired or stressed.

With no agendas and distractions House and Jesse's lovemaking was gentle and sweet that night. They lay wrapped in one another's arms afterward, Jesse snuggling up for the night and House getting himself comfortable.

"Leg being a bother?" Jesse asked. House nodded but said nothing. He felt Jesse's hand slip in that direction. He caught her hand on the way and kissed it, shaking his head. "But you need to sleep." Jesse protested, freely offering to help.

"Sleep will come." Was all House said.

"It's no bother." Jesse began as House kissed her.

"It bothers me." House said. Jesse gave him a curious look. "I can't be at odds with your faith and expecting help from you whenever I get a twinge. Makes me feel guilty. After the other day in particular." House said sheepishly. He made a face at Jesse.

"House, there was a reason I closed the chapel doors initially…before you opened them and barged right in for the show." Jesse snickered. House squeezed her a little harder and nodded. "You never should have been there for that." Jesse said, shaking her head.

"Oh yes I should have." House corrected her. "Someone had to be there to pull you back." House kissed her. "If I'm a part of your life, then I'm a part of your life, period."

"Well then, if you're a part of my life no reason you shouldn't be taking the good with the bad, period. You insisted on witnessing my bad day. The least I can do is give you a good night's sleep to make up for it." Jesse said.

House stared at her in the dark. A smile came to him as he listened to Jesse's reasoning, then he kissed her passionately. "That is the part of you I need." House reminded her.

Jesse smiled up at him. "You can't have the parts of me you want and send the rest back. I'm a package deal…like you and your and your sometimes surly nature." She said, kissing him.

House stared at her. Gently he took her hand and placed it on his thigh. "I can refuse you nothing." House said as he closed his eyes and felt the familiar warmth and tingling. Jesse compromised in her eyes and kept her attentions short but effective so House could relax enough for sleep to find both of them early.

The next morning there was no rush over coffee or wondering what to do with themselves. There was an actual plan and course set and their things were already packed for a day out of town. Jesse and House took their time over coffee and with one another before House watched her slip out of bed for her morning shower.

House finished his cup of coffee and tossed the blankets back. A shower for two would save water and time. House hobbled toward the bathroom and slid shower door open, stepping in wearing nothing but a smile…

Jesse discovered she liked making love in the shower. House discovered Jesse was a lot of fun when trying something new. Her childlike giggles and wide-eyed adventurous spirit nearly ran them out of hot water as House introduced her to something she'd never tried before. Jesse rose to the occasion, and as ever, so did House.

Afterward, Jesse wrapped herself in an exquisite silk robe as House sat on the edge of the garden tub wrapped in a towel watching her fluff her hair dry. "You'll need six of those to get all of that dry." House joked as she wrapped the towel around it and tucked it neatly behind her.

"Just taking the edge off. I prefer giving it a little time to settle in or settle down afterward." Jesse said grabbing another towel. "And then there's you." Jesse smiled, wrapping the towel behind House's neck and pulling him toward her. They kissed as House put his arms around her.

Jesse eased the towel over his head and did a little more fluffing for House. When she was done Jesse draped the towel over his shoulders and proceeded to give House a scalp massage. His head tilted back as he moaned in sheer delight of the sensations it sent through him when Jesse lightly scratched and rubbed his scalp. She smiled as she watched goose bumps raise and took sheer delight in the pleasure she was giving him. Her fingernails traced lightly down the sides of his neck and she massaged his shoulders as House melted under her expert touch.

House reached for the delicate sash and pulled Jesse closer as it came undone and fell to the floor. Soft kisses danced across his forehead and down his cheek as her hands roamed over his chest. House's hands in turn slid over Jesse's deliciously smooth skin. She felt herself go weak in the knees as his kisses slowly teased her in return. House's arms wrapped around her as Jesse's fingernails continued their loving touches, lightly tracing lazy circles down his back. House rested his head on Jesse's chest as she rubbed his back gently and placed more kisses atop his head. "You spoil me." House whispered.

"You're overdue." Jesse answered without hesitation. She watched House shake his head and wondered at the logic. "Small thanks for spoiling me?" She tried. She felt a small laugh come from House as he nodded.

"I'll have to spoil you more often." House said.

"Every time I look in your eyes my warm lover." Was all Jesse said as her arms wrapped around his neck and rested on his shoulders.

House looked up at her. They gazed into one another's eyes as House stood up and gently took her hand, leading Jesse back to the bedroom.

A short time later House and Jesse regrouped and started for the Asbury Park. House got no argument about driving and Jesse was happy to curl up beside him and chatter away for most of the trip. She pointed out a myriad of places to eat and shop as they neared the house and this time there were no tears or panic attacks upon pulling into the drive. Jesse didn't need a nap as soon as they got there and House was inwardly thrilled to see the difference and know that he was a part of it. Jesse was handling things better this weekend because he made the previous one bearable for her.

There was a host of things House hadn't paid much attention to before that Jesse was happy to expound on. The odd trinket here and there graced a bookshelf, mantle, or corner in a curio cabinet and House wanted to hear about all of them. He decided it was another day for learning more about his lady's eventful past and every piece of odd-looking pottery or statuary contained memories and a story of some foreign land.

And House was learning. If Jesse passed over something or didn't want to talk about something at length it wasn't that she was hiding something. Some memories weren't' good ones for her. A lot of memories Jesse chose to file away and not deal with. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing; but the incidents around it might be. House was listening, learning about Jesse's colorful past country by country. And when she landed on an object from Ireland, House seized the opportunity.

A hand carved fairy statue was a gift from a colleague Jesse had collaborated with on several projects. Jesse referred to a rare thing in her life. Someone she called a girlfriend. "And who might that be?" House asked, glancing through some of the books on the shelf the statue graced with its presence.

Chapter 80


	81. Chapter 81

"Her name is Lily O' Brian. We've collaborated on several projects and intermittently we're working on another." As she spoke, House saw something among the books.

"And this was one of them?" A small book contained both their names and Jesse seemed slightly embarrassed as House pulled it off of the shelf for a quick look. Jesse nodded. "Don't want me to look?" House asked, noticing the expression on her face.

"I'd rather we didn't discuss the fine points of my beliefs anymore. Just take them with a grain of salt and leave them be." Jesse explained.

"Discussing has nothing to do with reading." House said, briefly leafing through the pages. He skimmed over a few parts as Jesse sat down at the piano and busied herself with a lovely melody. House took the time to enjoy the music and earnestly skim a chapter or two that caught his eye in the table of contents.

It was a colorful read filled with stories and anecdotes. It didn't take House long to realize why Jesse nixed any discussion plans he had. House checked the publication date. It was about ten years old and there was an open can of worms or two scattered throughout the pages. Jesse said nothing but watched as House raised an eyebrow here and there. She waited for the inevitable but House merely slid the book back in its place and browsed through the selections on the shelves. He found another one with only her name on it. "The Mind's Eye and Other Mysteries" was a bit larger and had an immense amount of research material documented and expounded on within its pages. House took some time leafing through this one. He leaned on the piano and listened to Jesse play while he read the odd page or two from chapter to chapter.

Jesse glanced up from the piano keys now and then. He wasn't making faces. He wasn't saying anything either. Jesse finished the piece and waited. House realized it was quiet yet didn't look up from whatever had his attention. "Nice background music for reading. Don't stop." He said and turned another page.

Jesse busied herself with some lovely Celtic melodies, but she was getting decidedly nervous about House's quiet attention to her work. She glanced up now and then. There were no funny faces or noises of dissent so she took it as a good review and continued playing. House leafed through a few more pages and then turned to the back and read a few more before putting it away. He sat down beside Jesse at the piano and put his arm around her as she finished. "Your turn?" Jesse asked.

House shook his head. "Your arguments and ideas, your writing as a whole is very compelling. I'm looking forward to hearing you lecture one of these days."

"You will." Jesse said. It was all she said.

"You're uncomfortable with me reading your work?" House asked, rubbing her back.

"A little." Jesse's fingers toyed with the keys.

"Why?" House asked.

"I don't know. Not meant for lay people I suppose. That book you were reading, it's for advanced students. It's for people who've followed a different path most of their lives."

"That path crosses a lot of others along the way." House said caressing Jesse's face and guiding her gaze to meet his. "Ours crossed and we're doing okay. I understand the points you're making. It doesn't mean I have to follow the path." House said, leading into something he hoped might clear his conscience from the other night's snooping.

Jesse nodded. "Well put. Your turn." Jesse tried again, turning her attention to the piano. House would have none of it as he took her hand in his.

"We have all day for that, and these books and thoughts of yours. You mentioned another project with your friend. What are you up to?" House asked, hoping…hoping.

"Lily and I…actually a group of us are putting together a website as a collaborative effort. I backed out after the accident. I think I mentioned last week some things don't ever go away for good. Not that I would want them to. It simply isn't something I want to do right now." Jesse said.

"You put your life on hold for me." House said, looking away as he did at times like these.

"The accident put my life on hold. Then you came along and my life had meaning to it again. Maybe the meaning's a little different now." Jesse thought for a moment. "Things are different now. My priorities have changed." She watched House nod his head, and knew he was taking something wrong. She could tell from the look in his eyes. "I didn't change my life for you." Jesse squeezed his hand. "You changed my life…for the better I might add." How to get through this discussion, Jesse thought. How to make it through unscathed and not say anything that would send either of them scurrying for a neutral corner. "I have more than one priority again. It's been a long time and it was an odd feeling. Maybe that's why it took me so long to get my head around it. Work isn't the only option. My career isn't the only thing that drives me now. Maybe that's why I don't know when to stop as you say." Jesse almost breathed a sigh of relief as the words came to her and tumbled out.

It worked. House put his arms around her and kissed her. Jesse's relief was short lived as she heard House's next words. "Tell me the what I got in the way of. What great undertaking did I put on hold?" House asked. Jesse sighed and got up from the piano. With House's hand in hers she led him to the sofa. Her laptop sat on the coffee table.

It was House's turn to breath a sigh of relief as Jesse clicked her way to the website and gave him a brief tour of what he'd already seen. He listened carefully as her perspective was added to all of the sights and words he'd seen the other night.

She wasn't happy about the wording on a lot of it and didn't like the some of the graphic work as well. "Jack and I have been working on our own layout so we'll see what gets changed or tweaked at the last minute." Jesse sighed, stopping to complain about a few more things along the way.

House smiled listening to Jesse tear apart the pages piece by piece and reconstruct them in vivid verbal detail. House decided to distract Jesse from her painstaking eye for detail by asking about the group photo. Jesse mentioned the gathering in Ireland coming up and pointed out that this particular group was formed at an earlier gathering.

"What brought this particular group together?" House asked.

"We have similar opinions and all of us fall in to the newer 'solitary eclectic' category. There are no covens or constraints and no preconceived notions. We come from generations of like kind and like mind. We have history and time on our side." Jesse summed up.

"And like money?" House asked.

"That too." Jesse sighed.

"I'm not making issue of it." House said quietly.

"I know you're not." Jesse said. "It isn't an issue with us. It's simple fact of life."

"Is there a name for your 'club' or is that a secret?" House joked.

Jesse laughed. "We have no official title. We just are." Jesse said.

"Are what?" House asked. There was silence. House raised an eyebrow. He was about to speak but reminded himself about patience, and a calm but demanding demeanor. This was nothing to fight about. It was simply something Jesse hadn't planned on discussing. "We don't have to go into this right now." House relented, waiting for any answer at all.

"It's alright. It never occurred to me how to explain it to an outsider. But then you're not really an outsider anymore are you?" Jesse shrugged shaking her head. "I'm looking for the right words. I want to tell you about us, particularly if you come to Ireland with me."

"Is it that convoluted?" House asked dismayed by the difficulty it was giving her.

"Actually, it is." Jesse said. She stretched and stared at the picture, easing herself in to a comfortable position. "This may take a while but we'll start with the quick explanation and I'll take whatever questions you may have from there. Work for you?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." House answered wondering what can of worms he'd opened this time.

"We are an elite group of Wiccans. No one is new to the faith and our families can trace back generations. We're educated, wealthy, and have access and ability to function in privy circles of varying interests. We don't consider ourselves closed to new additions. We'd gladly welcome more as they become available."

House sat for a moment deciphering the definition. "And what does that translate into in terms of function and practice. If you're solitaries, what do you do as a group?"

"We wonder at the possibilities and try to keep one another informed to the fullest and prepared for the worst." Jesse answered after minimal thought.

House said nothing for a moment. Patience, he repeated under his breath. "Spies?" Slipped out. House couldn't stop himself. "Like your mother? You were vague about her true vocation."

"No, House, nothing as elaborate as that. And yes, you're correct about my mother but she has nothing to do with this. We don't need to spy. We're the ones involved in things. We simply keep our fingers to the pulse of what's going on around us and keep one another informed of our findings. We're our own little think tank unto ourselves." Jesse summed up, satisfied with that explanation. "That was easier than I thought." She remarked smiling at House and starting to get up.

"Wait just a minute." House said, easing her back into place.

"I knew it wasn't easier than I thought." Jesse mumbled to herself, plopping down on the sofa again. House shook his head when she looked to him with questioning eyes.

"What manner of findings do you inform one another about? What does the think tank think about?" House asked making one of his faces at her. Jesse laughed.

"Humanitarian and socioeconomic issues, world finance, science and medicine…" Jesse listed.

"Politics." House added.

"That too, but only on the most cursory levels." Jesse said, trying to ease House's fears about the topic that seemed to irritate him the most. "Politics is such a house of cards, I don't see why it troubles you so." Jesse threw in for good measure.

"Because political unrest tends to put the human race at risk, singularly and as a whole." House reminded her.

"House, there are so many more pressing issues that can do a far better job of putting people at risk." Jesse said, reaching over to snap the laptop shut. House's fingers gently stopped the lid from closing.

Chapter 81


	82. Chapter 82

"We're not done yet. We have all day." House said.

Jesse sat staring at the photo. A smile came to her lips and House wondered why for a moment. "What else do you want to know?" She asked seemingly unconcerned. House took a chance.

"How much are you willing to tell?" He asked.

"Whatever you want to know. You're absolutely right. We have all day together. There's no need to keep you at arm's length about anything in my life anymore." Jesse said.

"Why did you feel you needed to in the first place?" House asked, somewhat defensively.

"Personal business isn't for strangers. You don't qualify as one of those anymore. I've said from the beginning I felt safe with you. We've shared a lot of time…you have my trust. You've had it for quite some time." Jesse said, snuggling up beside House. She smiled up at him, and House returned the smile, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I told you I wouldn't back down." House said, slipping an arm around his cagey Queenie. Pay dirt, House thought. At last, she was going to part the mists and fogs surrounding the inner sanctum of her existence. He'd won her trust, undeserving as he was, House reminded himself.

"So tell me, my warm lover. What do you want to know?" Jesse asked.

"This group exchanges, informs to the fullest and prepares for the worst…to what end?" House asked.

"We feel society as we know it is crumbling and will soon fail on some level. We've infused the best charities with exorbitant funds to try and buy time and cures for most of what ails the planet as a whole. Still we fear one catastrophe could tip the balance. So we've formed our own supporting infrastructure I suppose you could call it. If the plague comes back to haunt, we have our fingers in the best hospitals. If governments fail, we are among the best lobbyists and supporters of many to fall back on. If the banks fail…well, it's hard to go broke when you own some of the best banks in the world. A lot of dollars will be moved from paper money to other viable commodities if things look bleak. We check back with one another on a regular basis to make sure we've left no stone unturned and that no more have piled atop us." Jesse summed up as best she could.

"I thought the apocalypse was a Christian invention." House said a little dumbfounded by what he was hearing. These great minds feared the end of …Jesse's "end of days" came to mind.

Jesse laughed. "It's a well known term. I can't call it that. We're teetering on the brink as a species. We can take the whole planet with us if we get stupid. This group is focusing on the breakdown of society as we know it and hoping to effect repair before it comes to that. People aren't being careful. Most of them are sheep and when you put a whole flock of them together, flock after flock, the picture gets no prettier."

"So you're painting a rosy picture for yourselves just in case." House said.

Jesse rolled her eyes. "There you go again. We're readying to save as many as we can and trying to forestall or change what we feel is the inevitable in the meantime." She said.

"How?" House asked, trying to reign in the attitude. He had a feeling he would fail.

"Through education, donations, time and money well spent to steer us back on course." Jesse said without hesitation. Her answers were clear and concise. This had been heavily debated and well thought out by some highly educated minds. Who was he to question, House thought? But something seemed amiss. It was too much to hear such talk and formulate the right questions. House did his best.

"And if this end of days comes, who decides? When you raise the drawbridge and bar the castle gates Jesse, who decides who's left outside?"

"People have a way of deciding that for themselves. We decide for no one."

"And if the wrong ones come knocking on the door? Is the door open to any who come?"

"You're turning this into another scenario. That's not what we're about. It should never come to that." Jesse looked at him in honest surprise and shook her head. "House what are you thinking?"

House took a moment. He wanted it to come out right but something was nagging at him. He needed the right analogy to get the point across. "When the plague or whatever surfaces and the Pope comes knocking at your door, do you open it?" House asked.

Jesse's laughter said enough. "That wouldn't happen."

"Why not?" House asked.

"Think about what you're saying. It wouldn't happen. Your trying to turn this into a theological issue and it isn't. It's a humanitarian effort." Jesse protested.

"Applied by upper echelon Wiccans." House pointed out.

"And that makes it a bad thing? If this was any other group, theological or scientific or political in nature you wouldn't have a problem with it?" Jesse politely put the ball back in House's court by placing it in his hands and daring him to hit her with it. She waited.

House made a face at her. "You don't play fair." He snarked.

"I do play fair. And we are the epitome of fairness as a group. That's what's hanging you up, I think. You're looking for something that isn't there." Jesse laughed.

House stared at her for a moment. Maybe she was right. House stared hard into her eyes and saw nothing hiding. He could usually tell at this point when there was a footnote he needed to dredge up. Did he know her that well at this point, House wondered as he decided to back off of this particular subject. Plenty of time later for questions later, house thought. He needed time to think. He made a face as he looked away.

"Why the face?" Jesse asked.

"You make me think." House said, frustrated by the lack of time to sift through the information. "It's my day off." He added. Jesse laughed. "We'll come back to your lofty aspirations later. Tell me about these friends of yours."

"Most of them qualify as colleagues and business associates, nothing more. Lily, that's a friend, probably my only real friend. As for the others?" Jesse pulled the laptop onto her lap and started clicking through the others. House got a quick introduction to those he'd skimmed earlier and she worked her way up to Lily and finally Joaquin.

"The twins don't appear that smart." House asked as Jesse gave him the full introduction to Amber and Coral.

"Dumb blondes are a dime a dozen. They fit in better that way. They are actresses worthy of Oscars." Jesse laughed.

"It's an act?" House asked.

"A lot of it is. A lot if it's just for fun. They missed their calling as comedians. They enjoy being what people would like for them to be." Jesse explained with a hint of sadness in her voice. "They fit in better that way."

House said nothing for a moment. The realization was starting to hit him as he'd heard the odd story here and there as Jesse clicked on each profile when House pointed to a face. The same words kept cropping up; fit in, belong, eccentric. It was a list of words familiar to House. These people didn't fit in where they lived and worked. But as a group, they'd found a home base and family situation with one another. House was starting to feel guilty. A misfit taking jabs at other misfits. Typical, he thought.

The questions abounded when she clicked on her brother's profile. House had to pretend he hadn't seen it but the fields of expertise weren't too far removed from his own. He knew what to ask. He simply had to be careful about it.

"You told me last week you didn't know what he did and didn't care to." House reminded Jesse.

"I don't." Jesse laughed. "I can sit and listen to him for an hour and understand about this much." She held her thumb and forefinger about a half inch apart. "I don't know what he does and I don't care to bother myself with the specifics. He'll tell me of his latest discoveries and talk shop till my ears go numb. Sometimes he scares me when he speaks of all of this genetic mapping of this and DNA coding of that.

"You could have said he was a scientist." House said.

"And you would have had a million questions I couldn't answer. You probably have a million questions now." Jesse looked up at him and smiled. "I bet I can't answer one of them." She laughed. "I can't explain what he does anymore than I can explain what you do." Jesse said as House raised an eyebrow.

House laughed at her frustration while running an idle hand through her hair. "But you'd tell people I was a doctor." He pointed out.

"And then most people would ask what field and I'd be as lost with yours as I am with his. There is no focal point. You cover everything. He experiments with all manner of things. You diagnose all manner of things. You're a diagnostician. You diagnose things. That I could explain. Joaquin's a scientist. He does…what to things? I can't tell you what he does. I don't know how you dissect something you can't see and reassemble it into something else you can't see." Jesse started giggling. House had to laugh watching her hands work to add to the picture she was describing.

House took her hands and kissed her fingertips. "We're down to the last few." House said pointing to the girls in the second row.

"Lily's daughters." Jesse said, giving a brief description of the lovely redheads.

"Then there's your shadow." House made a face pointing to Jack. "Is that Cecilia?" House asked.

"No, that's his twin, Jacqueline." Jesse said, running her finger down the arm of the young lady beside Jack. House fell silent for a moment. Jesse liked that one…a lot.

Another set of twins, House thought. "Jack and Jackie." He commented. "Creative."

"They were named after President Kennedy and his widow, the king and queen of Camelot." Jesse said in a hush of respect. She smiled up at House, waiting for what she knew was the inevitable question. House felt a cold realization wash over him as he stared at Jesse. He was speechless as it dawned on him.

"And?" Was all House could think to say.

"Those two? They're mine." Jesse whispered with enormous pride.

Chapter 82


	83. Chapter 83

House stared at Jesse as she waited for his response. Her smile and her pride were only surpassed in magnitude by her joy at rendering House speechless. Jesse said nothing as she gave him time let that bit of news register. She owed him that.

House looked away, finding some spot on the coffee table to occupy his line of sight as a myriad of scenes and memories raced through his mind. The closeness and enviable chemistry that had irked House from the beginning was nothing more than an airtight bond between mother and son. Small wonder it seemed so foreign from House's point of view. Jack's cautious appraisals of House's attentions, Jack's ability to weather Jesse's tantrums, his willingness to do anything for her and the fact that he was always watching suddenly made perfect sense. Jack had been protecting his mother. Small wonder.

After everything she'd been through, no wonder Jack would rarely let Jesse out of his sight even after House wandered into her life. Especially after, House wondered? And Jack had apparently decided House was okay. House had to laugh as he recalled their last discussion. No wonder Jack had nearly choked on his beer when House referred to Jesse as mom. House's eyes screwed shut. He shook his head as all of it sank in and reorganized. He felt Jesse's hand come to rest on his thigh. House turned to look at her.

"House…say something." Jesse tried not to laugh but a minor giggle escaped at his dazed expression. House opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He stared at Jesse as the hand that was lazily resting on her shoulder rubbed the back of her neck and then gave it a firm squeeze.

Jesse started laughing as House slowly rattled her back and forth a bit for good measure. "Any more bombshells?" House asked. "Maybe some triplets in the piano bench? No, the real shocker would be just one lurking somewhere." House rambled on as Jesse burst into hysterical laughter. "I'm still digesting, okay?" He said.

"Okay." Jesse answered between giggles as House struggled to regain his focus.

"So…where is thing two?" House said, pointing at Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline's in Mexico with Joaquin." Jesse giggled as House nodded.

"Do you trade them back and forth?" House asked for lack of anything better to say while he was mulling it over. "Every month or so do they change places?"

Jesse shook her head. "They are quite stationary and permanent in their positions." Jesse explained as House was managing to absorb the idea. Jesse was patient, letting House lead with questions. This wasn't a time for overloading she surmised.

House glanced from the monitor to Jesse. Not one, but two, not children, but full-grown adults; Jesse was a mom, apparently a good one. "I had my suspicions." House said. "It never occurred to me to ask. Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me you had children?" There was no anger in his voice as House spoke, only shock.

"Well, you know what they say about men not wanting women with ready made families." Jesse joked. She and House rolled their eyes at one another as Jesse stifled a laugh. "There are people in that photograph that don't know." Jesse said.

"How is that possible? She looks…she's as beautiful as her mother." House whispered, smiling in awe as he stared at the mesmerizing creature in the picture.

"Thank you. It was a fact the three of us decided to make our little secret." Jesse quietly responded, beaming with a mother's pride.

"Is she as smart as her mother? Is she as lippy?" House snarked, as it was finally registering in the appropriate brain cells. There were two of them? This could be fun!

Jesse laughed. "Every bit on both counts and a few others. She remains in Mexico to keep Joaquin in line. It's a full time job and she's very capable."

"And Jack." House glanced at Jesse and made a face of utter frustration. "Is that his official job description?" Jesse snickered and nodded. "You're going to have to back up about three decades Jesse. You lost me." House said. "They're not that old."

"No, they're not. I lost the one that forced the marriage. It seems I was prone to difficult pregnancies. It was touch and go with these two. I spent a good part of the pregnancy with my feet propped up or flat on my back and they still came early." Jesse winced at the memory and continued with the story. "The doctors felt it was wise to take them early and hope for the best. There was a C-section at just past seven months and there they were. And I didn't have to worry about anymore difficult pregnancies." Jesse's voice was a whisper.

House tightened his grip around Jesse's shoulder. "It must have been very difficult for you." He said. Jesse nodded.

"But Joaquin and I took very good care of them…"

"Joaquin?" House raised an eyebrow.

"William wasn't happy about the first one. How do you think he felt about a matching set?" Jesse hissed. "We saw very little of each other for a number of years."

"And." Was all House said after a lengthy silence. Jesse shrugged. Never was it more evident than now. Jesse didn't hide details from anyone but herself. "And they all lived happily ever after." House said with a sigh, kissing Jesse on top of her lovely head.

"And I had babies with no father. And Joaquin and I…My children were American royalty and they were raised in exile as exactly that. They want for nothing. They never will." Jesse said with a voice so full of determination that House had nothing to say. He only nodded and rubbed her arm gently.

"I bet you were a good mom." House finally said, trying to lighten the tone of the conversation a bit for both their sakes. "You were one of those cool moms that all the other kids on the block wanted to be adopted by."

Jesse said nothing at first. "They were very happy children. We had great fun, the four of us." Jesse said leaning her head back against House's supportive arm. She closed her eyes and smiled as the memories danced through her lovely head. "Ah sweet Mexico, motherland of my family and paradise of my children's first years. They had the best nannies and governesses and a father figure to be proud of." Jesse whispered, not moving from her comfortable spot with House's arm around her still.

"And a mother who loved them." House answered.

"_Si, con todo mi corazon." _Jesse nodded.

They sat on the couch for a while speaking not another word. Jesse was lost in her memories and House was realizing all of this was a subject to come back to at a much later hour. It seemed a lot of this was not uplifting conversation though many of Jesse's memories were good ones. Later, House thought. It was time for a change of pace. He looked around the spacious room for something else to discuss. There were plenty of items to choose from. The bookcase alone had filled an hour. Perhaps a change of scenery would be best.

"Let's take a walk." House said as he eased himself off the couch and extended his hand to Jesse. She was all for a trip down to the pier and some fresh air and sunshine and they wandered arm in arm to the shore. House kept a reasonable pace and Jesse, as ever, would stop and point out things along the way. House was becoming aware of Jesse's subtle "rest stops" the more he became used to wandering with her by his side.

"Oh look, sailboats way off in the distance." Jesse said as she paused to point them out.

House gently reached for her hand and kissed her fingertips. "There's no need to take it easy with me this early in the hike." House said. Jesse only nodded and continued on. "Maybe we can take a rest the same place we did last time." House was quick to add with more than a hint of what he had in mind. Jesse smiled and nodded as they neared the pier. "Or I could take a break up here and you could impress me with your dance routine from last week." House gave her a look.

"Dance routine." Jesse laughed. "Morning aerobics, nothing more." Jesse laughed.

"I liked it. You've had lessons." House said.

"I have. All little princesses take ballet till they're old enough to throw diva sized fits about it." Jesse said as they both laughed.

"But it stuck with you." House challenged.

"Great in sweats or jeans and a tee on the beach. Tutus and toe shoes aren't my thing." Jesse laughed. "Lovely to look at but painful and time consuming as a profession." She added for good measure.

"And when were you old enough to throw diva sized fits?" House laughed.

"Mexican Irish as I was? I'd say around ten!" Jesse rolled her eyes.

"What sort of child were you?" House mused.

"Advanced." Jesse answered without hesitation.

"Odd description." House raised an eyebrow.

"It's odd being a twin. When you work well with your literal other half it can be amazing at times. My brother and I had quite a bit of rapport. I think it helped to advance us on many levels. It gave us an edge…or helped sharpen the ones we already had. We had a working chemistry between us that was pretty hard to beat. We gave our parents fits." Jesse smiled at the recollection. "And with Roberto following along behind us we had them outnumbered in short order. Rebellion was the game, mutiny our objective." Jesse laughed as they came to a stop on the pier.

They leaned on the railing. House was happy for the rest at that point and Jesse could tell. It was time for a break. House glanced at her out the corner of his eye. "Finish the story." He said. Jesse gave him a quizzical look. "Did you reach your objective?"

Jesse stared into the water, a wistful expression on her face. "Yes, we did."

The talk remained light. House didn't press for anything too concrete as they lingered on the pier and drank in the sunshine. House tried again to get Jesse to dance for him. She dug in her heels as he persisted.

"House, you're being silly." Jesse protested.

"I'm not being silly. You looked beautiful from way up there."

"Looks can be deceiving from that distance." Jesse argued.

House reached in his pocket and handed her is I pod. "Pick something."

"House." Jesse wailed as he put it in her hands and refused to take it back. "Why?"

"If I wear you out now you'll put up less of a fight when I ravage you in the clearing later." House wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave Jesse an evil grin.

"Like you'd get a fight." Jesse laughed, scrolling through House's music. She wondered at his tastes and found they had many similar favorites.

"You're stalling." House said impatiently.

"I'm looking." Jesse gave him a sideways glance.

"For what?" House asked.

"Inspiration." Jesse said, scrolling through the titles.

House put his arm around Jesse and pulled her toward him. His gaze met Jesse's as his lips brushed her cheek then lowered to hers. Jesse's eyes closed as she melted into his arms. It was a slow passionate kiss that inspired her as House hoped it would. He patted her on the behind as their lips parted company. "Now go out there and take my breath away." House whispered in her ear.

Jesse smiled up at him tucking the I pod in his jacket pocket. House gave her an odd look and waited to see what Jesse was dreaming up as she wandered back up the pier to the sand. Jesse took a few deep breaths and started much as she had before. There were a few simple yoga positions and stretches and suddenly she broke into a lovely series of dance moves across the beach. House couldn't resist wandering up the pier for a closer look. He leaned against the very edge watching Jesse glide across the sand just for him.

As Jesse did some pirouettes she caught the childlike look of wonder on House's face. House met her eyes with his in that moment and saw her smile as she took off a short distance again. Yes, he still made her smile. She came to a stop a short time later and took a bow. House started clapping and Jesse jumped up and down several times grinning from ear to ear. The smile was contagious as House realized he made her smile by the very presence of his being.

"It was over too quick." House complained as his arm wrapped around Jesse's waist.

Jesse elbowed him. "Stop being such a bully. You liked it."

"I did." House said kissing her on top of the head as she caught her breath. "What was it?" He asked. Jesse looked at him with a wrinkled brow. "The name of your inspiration. The music." House said.

"The name of the song is 'Meant to Be.' The inspiration is entirely you my warm lover." Jesse smiled up at him. House looked anywhere but in her eyes as the answer caught him off guard. He was still smiling though, Jesse thought.

There was a short walk to the lovely clearing surrounded by trees and House ravaged Jesse with very little fight as promised. Jesse's musical giggles and breathy sighs were music to House's ears as they wiled away the time. Wrapped in one another's arms they managed to fall asleep listening to the waves gently falling against the shore.

House's eyes blinked open a short time later. Jesse was wrapped in his arms snoozing quietly. He lay staring at the clouds lazily wandering past them overhead. Could life really be this good, he wondered. Afternoon naps were usually reserved for exhausting days at the hospital. To simply kick back on the beach and doze off on a sunny day was unheard of. He watched Jesse lying perfectly still in his arms. There was a hint of a smile on her lips and an air of peace to her expression that erased all doubts about the morning's conversation.

Jesse was at peace in House's arms and at peace with herself. All was well and she was content with her surroundings. House should be too, he told himself. Time to quit doubting his lady. No, they didn't agree on a lot of things but a lot of people didn't agree with House either, he thought to himself. It didn't make him wrong anymore than it did Jesse. She was different, eccentric to a fault. House smiled at the thought of having a woman in his life even stranger than he was. But it made sense. Who else would have done for either of them but someone as equally unconventional?

House felt Jesse stir in his arms a short time later. They wandered back to the house for lunch and busied themselves with the piano and more of Jesse's curio collection. It seemed to House she was collecting memories from every corner of the world as Jesse rattled off a country or funny anecdote about most of the items in her collection.

The afternoon spilled into evening and supper was filling and settling as they took one last walk on the beach. House's leg was starting to ache in spite of what he said. Jesse wanted to go back but House would have none of it. He still wouldn't admit to such things bothering him in her presence.

"I have an idea." Jesse said as she finally managed to steer them toward the house. "There's a lovely little hot tub off of the master bath on the upstairs deck. We could grab a bottle of wine and settle in there for the evening." Jesse said.

"Hot tub?" House asked. Jesse nodded explaining it had been readied during the week. "I can't believe we're not there yet." He snarked. Jesse insisted on easing the ache in House's leg before they went upstairs and he started to fuss. Jesse fussed back.

They continued to fuss at one another as Jesse put the wine in an ice bucket and grabbed the glasses. "We're not going to bake to medium well to have this just bearable for the evening." Jesse argued and House finally relented as he rested on the sofa.

Jesse was going to busy herself in the kitchen afterward but House pulled her back. "The stairs aren't that big a deal. You don't need to hide from me anymore than I need to hide from you." House announced, taking a firm hold of Jesse's hand and leading her up the stairs. Goddess, Jesse thought, had he finally realized that was true? What a breath of fresh air if he could be himself for more than a few moments at a time.Chapter 83


	84. Chapter 84

"I'll have an elevator put in." Jesse said.

"You'll do nothing of the sort. Change would ruin it. It's perfect as it is. Just like you." House said as they neared the top. Jesse said nothing more.

They watched the sun go down behind the treetops and sipped on the large bottle of wine. Jesse discovered House was a lot of fun in a hot tub too, even more so than in the shower. And he had an entire bucket of ice cubes at his disposal. They didn't last long in the bubbling hot water but they lasted long enough for House to give Jesse a case of the giggling fits as he called them.

"It's amazing how each erogenous zone elicits a different sound or response." House mused, trying one here and there as Jesse would squeal or squeak or squirm. House held her fast while the ice melted as he slid another one over and around her breasts with the palm of his hand enjoying every yelp and wiggle.

"House…Stop…you barbarian!" Jesse giggled and tried to get free as House tightened his grip around her waist. She tried splashing him with the water to no avail. He liked it.

"Our lady of the giggling fits protests too much." House grinned, grabbing another ice cube. "I think she likes it." House said to the ice cube. "I wonder where she might like you?" The ice cube was silent. "Ready to sacrifice yourself for the cause?" House said to the ice cube as Jesse covered her breasts with her hands…again.

"Ever done it with ice?" House asked as Jesse was catching her breath. She stared at him shaking her head. His eyes were full of pure devilment as he wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed several more for good measure. Jesse's eyes widened.

"I don't think…" Jesse started as House kissed her on the mouth silencing her thoughts.

"Don't think." House said pulling her toward him. "Enjoy." He easily pulled Jesse on top of him in the water and she gasped as she felt the ice cubes on her most delicate flesh. House slid the quickly disappearing ice into position and slipped one in place delighting in the look on Jesse's face.

"House you're evil." Jesse screeched as House slid into place behind the ice and distracted Jesse from her incessant caterwauling. She was just starting to settle in and enjoy it when House grabbed another ice cube. Jesse was too aware of where his hands were and she started to fuss again.

House kissed her deeply with one arm locked firmly around her waist and the other resting by the ice bucket. Jesse put her arms around him but he saw her eyes glance in the direction of the ice. House gave her a distracting nudge and got her full attention.

"Hey…hey." House whispered, pausing to gaze into her eyes. "Where's the trust?" Jesse suddenly pressed against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Are we having fun?" He asked as Jesse nodded in response. "Anything hurt so far?" Jesse shook her head. "Can I relax the death grip a little?" House laughed as Jesse giggled a little and nodded. He felt Jesse sigh against his chest and ease into the spirit of things. "That's better." House said as he felt Jesse relax and reset as she sometimes did.

"It's different." Jesse whispered in his ear. She started to nibble on his earlobe as House put his hand on the back of her head and kept her from looking in the direction of the ice.

"That's the novelty of it." House whispered. "Adds and element of surprise, don't you think?" Jesse sucked in her breath as she felt another ice cube glide gently down her spine. She bit down on his ear and House winced.

"Surprise!" Jesse giggled as the ice slid back up her spine before disappearing against her shoulder blades.

"Wench!" House said as he and Jesse gazed into one another's eyes.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Jesse dared.

House shook his head; a smile starting that soon grew into a wide grin. "No, I most certainly would not." House watched Jesse reach for the ice bucket and a small wrestling match ensued when he pulled her back. "No fair stealing my ideas!" House teased, kissing and biting Jesse as she giggled and fussed in his arms.

"No fair dishing out what you can't take!" Jesse laughed finally reaching the handle of the ice bucket with the base of her empty glass and sliding it within her reach. She grabbed a handful of ice pressing it to House's chest and gave as good as she got as they both burst into unrestrained laughter.

House got them back on the right track as the ice melted and Jesse calmed down from the last giggling fit. His lips met Jesse's and they kissed as the water swirled around them. Jesse melted in his embrace as they played and made love in the hot tub till at last they both settled comfortably into a corner and watched the last of the sunset.

Jesse was wrapped in house's arms with two freshly filled wine glasses beside them. House nibbled on Jesse's neck as she took a sip of wine. She held the glass up behind her so House could take a sip. "Want something to wash that down with?" Jesse teased as House took a drink.

"What I want…" House thought for a moment. He readjusted Jesse a bit and she turned to look in his eyes. "Mom? Tell me a bedtime story." House made a funny face as he spoke. "This morning. Explain. Enlighten." House asked.

Jesse nodded. She lifted her glass as House was taking a sip from his. She clinked her glass lightly to his and leaned back in his arms. "Once upon a time there was a Mexican Irish American Princess named Jesse Amarantha. She was raised in a world of palaces and paradoxes as far as her eyes could see. Her father and his friends showered bedtime stories and kisses on scraped knees upon Jesse and her brother as their mother traveled the world in search of bad men with evil plans." Jesse began in a reminiscent voice as House leaned his head against a corner pillow and closed his eyes to drink in every word.

"It was perfectly natural to bounce upon the laps of men who wore holsters with guns and were soldiers in her father's private army. She would marvel at the craftsmanship of engravings and pearl adornments on their weaponry that glistened in the moonlight on the verandas of a sprawling hacienda. Papa's soldiers regaled her with stories of ancient Aztecs and recent revolutions. Papa was a king in their eyes and these men were sworn to protect the family." House opened his eyes but said nothing. What in God's name…

"_La Princesa's _parents loved each other very much although it seemed they could never be together. They were fighting different wars in different corners of the world. And while _La Reina_ was away making the world a safer place for her children, _El Rey_ and his _soldados_ guarded the castle walls of their fortress and ruled with an iron fist. All adversaries were struck down swiftly and our world remained safe for us and a new baby brother." House said nothing but he rubbed Jesse's arm in quiet response.

"As _La Princesa_ and her brothers grew older it seemed mama had finally managed to save the world. It was time to for her children to learn its many ways. Papa wasn't happy about this and argued with his queen to keep the princess at home. The boys could go but his princess should stay within the safety of the castle walls. Shefinally agreed but all was not well. The king and queen were not happy.

"_La Princesa_ missed her brothers and after much pleading and promising she was granted her wish for her _quincinera._ On her fifteenth birthday she was finally allowed to follow her brothers to the realm of their mother the queen in America. But happily ever after was not to be.

"On reuniting with her brothers, _La Princesa_ discovered a fast, cold and terrible world that was also a fortress. Fort Dix was a military base and the soldiers were not like papa's. And there was a place of dark and evil under lords where her brothers were forced to go and learn a new religion." House closed his eyes as Jesse continued. Should he allow this to continue? This was what he wanted…but what was Jesse about to tell him? Could he bear another dark chapter from her ancient past?

"_La Princesa's _twin brother told her of many bad things going on at the fort and the church and she became angry. But she had learned much in the kingdom far to the south and knew of ways to deal with such insolence.

"The _quincinera, _her fifteenth birthday, meant she was officially an adult in the eyes of her father's kingdom. _La Princesa_ knew her father was terribly unhappy when her brothers were taken away and this had become a power struggle. Many a chess game she had played with her father and _los soldados_ learning strategy and philosophy all the while. Her father had not simply sent her to America. He had sent a new and capable queen to depose the one that had divided the royal family and made her brothers live in fear. _La Princesa_ only had to take control of the situation and the army to the south would act under her command.

Jesse wiped a stray tear from her eye as House hugged her. "One phone call from her brothers was all it would have taken but they were so afraid of the queen and the new man in her life. _La Princesa_ didn't fear the queen, she hated her." Jesse whispered.

House kissed the top of her head and waited. Please let this have a happy ending, House thought as he refilled their glasses. "_La Princesa_ and her brothers left the realm of the north and returned to their hacienda with the aid of the king's men and waited for the queen's response.

"The evil queen returned with her lover and a host others to take back what she had lost and more if possible. There was no debate and no room for discussion. A gun battle broke out at the castle walls on that moonlit night when the old queen and her lover were defeated. They were allowed to return to America with their lives if they went quietly.

"_La Princesa _became _Queenie!" _Jesse glanced up at House. "That's me by the way."

"I never would have guessed." House laughed. "Keep going."

"I took my rightful place on the throne that night. And now I would have a story of my own to tell my children someday.

"Soon it was time for college. My father and I both agreed that the old queen's alma mater, Princeton, was the best option since she was now in retirement and ruin and would pull strings to regain favor in our eyes. So back to America I went. My brothers went to Switzerland and several other countries in Europe to learn much about science and industry. I returned to America to carve out my own little niche in the world. But the old queen kept a watchful eye and when a handsome professor got too close, things became difficult once again. She wanted to ruin me in my father's eyes.

"I was willing to fight for what I wanted and so was my future husband. We left for a short vacation in Mexico to plead our case to my father. A marriage was arranged and the old queen was incensed. A different kind of battle ensued this time. She came alone one night. Her lover had long since fled for safer realms and she came with anger in her heart and murder on her mind. She wanted to retake her throne and I was in her way.

"We fought and in her anger she tossed me down a flight of stairs. The baby I was carrying died in the fall. My brothers were home. I can't remember the reason…some holiday I suppose. But they'd heard the argument break out and heard me scream when she grabbed me by the throat.

"Roberto's anger against our mother was absolute…but we had no idea. Joaquin ran to me. Roberto…" Jesse stopped to wipe away another tear and House could only imagine as he hugged Jesse in the moonlight and rocked her in his arms.

"You don't have to do this." House whispered. "Jesse, baby, stop crying…please?" House said, comforting Jesse as she wept. Her tears were killing him.

"As Joaquin scooped me up from the floor we saw Roberto run after her. He caught her at the end of the balcony and broke her neck. He tossed her body over the railing like a rag doll. She landed at Joaquin's feet like some twisted offering for peace…in our time. Peace at last. That was all any of us had wanted. We had no idea…we never imagined how much he'd grown to hate her.

"Everyone came running. It happened so quickly no one was close enough to stop him. I was in too much pain to scream at him to stop." Jesse fought to control her sobs as House closed his eyes for a moment.

He blinked several times and stared up at the moon following Jesse's gaze as she rested her head on his chest. House stroked her hair softly and waited. No matter how awful it had been House knew stopping Jesse would only keep it bottled up inside. Let her finish and wait for a happy ending. Hope for a happy ending.

"And I lost our baby. And Roberto was…we got him the help he needed. And William and I came home to America after I recovered from the miscarriage. I couldn't stay in Mexico after that. I had to build my own castle, one without those stairs or that balcony. And the new generation began some years later. Our fortune was made but William and I were having problems of our own. And now there were twins on the way.

"You can see now why philandering was not an option in our family." Jesse said to House and he nodded. "I was pregnant. William didn't want them and Joaquin was begging me to come home. He promised we'd raise them together exactly as we were raised but without the nightmarish interlude in America. We'd keep a watchful eye and tend my children and our empires together as they grew.

My father handed everything over to Joaquin in later years and all of it was ours now. It was a vast fortune and we had managed to turn all of our holdings into legitimate businesses over the years through some skillful management on my part. We were ecstatic for ourselves but worried for the twins. We were important business names now and we'd seen how dangerous that could be with so many kidnappings overseas. That's when Joaquin and I decided to hide their existence from the world. They'd been born in Mexico and all manner of things are easily purchased there. Anonymity was at a bargain price and they were safer from the world than we had ever been in our childhood.

We did an excellent job for a long time but the twins were growing up and I wanted them to know their father. I was hoping our absence might have made the heart grow fonder but it didn't. . I was hoping since they were older he might be more reasonable.

He missed me but wanted nothing to do with them. That's when it turned ugly. I'd tried to introduce him to the idea of a family in small increments but it wasn't in the cards for him. He'd taken to drinking and a lot of other vices…and then he started hitting me. And then he started hitting me in front of the children." Jesse paused for a moment but decided all of it was for the best. "He beat me half to death with his cane one night in front of Jack. I had to get the children and myself to safe haven at that point and back to Mexico we went." She felt House take a deep breath as she recounted that part as briefly as possible. At least he knew in case there were ever doubts in the future as to why Jesse was so tediously careful when he was angrily whacking his cane against inanimate objects.

"William was terrified when he sobered up the next morning and realized what he'd done. He was sure we were going to send Roberto after him in retaliation. He called begging for forgiveness and making all manner of wild promises that Joaquin and I knew he had no intention of keeping.

"But my career was starting to take shape and Joaquin wanted nothing but success for me. My children were old enough to understand that their mother was an important woman in the world and it was time for me to go back to that world. It didn't make it any easier but they had a safe and happy home and the best schools…the best of everything. Joaquin and I saw to it this time there was a happy ending. And as they grew older, Jack wanted to be with me. Jacqueline is very quiet and reserved. Mexico was an excellent training ground for her. Since she was so like Joaquin it made perfect sense for her to learn his business from the ground up. And Jack would learn mine. And at some point we would consolidate although we never realized it would be this soon.

This was a goal we were working on for them. We never dreamed it would be ours first. So we are making every effort to do this right. Their ascension to the seat of world power will be effortless now, all theirs and nowhere to go but up." Jesse looked up at House. "And we all lived happily ever after?"

House avoided her eyes initially. He only nodded and hugged Jesse as hard as he dared and kissed her on top of the head as he had so many times before. "You tell a hell of a bedtime story." Was all House could manage to whisper.

"Well then it's time for bed before we turn into prunes." Jesse coaxed.

"In a bit." House held her for a while longer. Jesse started to turn around but House held her in place. "Let me hold you for a while." House whispered as he clung to her warm soft body and the unstoppable spirit within. House closed his eyes as he cradled Jesse's energy, her spirit, and the very essence of her being in his arms. "You're safe here with me. You know that. _You know that!_" House whispered. Jesse nodded.

Chapter 84


	85. Chapter 85

House wrapped Jesse in his arms several more times before they slid under the covers. When they were drying one another off he wrapped the towel around her and pulled her close. He caught her once more on the way out of the bathroom. Jesse was beginning to wonder if it was a mistake spilling her unsavory family history. "House, it's ancient history." Jesse whispered at one point. "Please…bury it as I have."

House grabbed her and pulled her toward him again. "They're fresh wounds to me."

"It's old scar tissue revisited. I've dealt with it." Jesse pressed her warm body against House as she tried to pull him toward the bed.

"I haven't. Let me catch up to you. Give me five minutes to digest how many years of hell?" House protested refusing to let her go.

"House, you wanted the high points; the interesting stuff. Do you have any idea how many wonderful boring parts were in between? First love, planning a wedding, making a fortune…babies being born, babies' first steps, first words, and first teeth. When William and I started out we loved like there was no tomorrow…"

"And he ended up beating you…Jesse…I would never…" House said.

"I know you wouldn't." Jesse interrupted without hesitation. "Stop before you even start. You're not like him in so many of the important respects. House, I told you I feel safe with you. That's one of the reasons why I tell you these things now. I'm safe with you. You can be as rude and crude and socially unacceptable as anyone in a room will allow. Your acidic wit is only surpassed by your ego…but you feel and you care…I saw it in your eyes from the first. I see it every time you look at me. My only fear when I'm with you is that someday I won't be because of moments such as this. Someday you won't be able to listen to anymore or deal with anymore. Our lives are dissimilar. Mine's been one train wreck after another with long bouts of boring to average in between." Jesse snuffled a bit and started to turn away.

House pressed his fingers to Jesse's lips and pulled her close. "We'll have no more of that. Train wreck; a family that holds you dearer than their fortunes combined and friends and fans the world over. You're a precious, priceless being who for some reason set her standards low enough to end up with the likes of me…not a word." House said as Jesse started to protest. He pulled Jesse close and kissed her before swatting her on the behind. "Get in…you've got a hot date." House gave her an evil grin.

"No more ice cubes?" Jesse pleaded.

House took Jesse's hand and eased her into bed. "The only thing I want to do right now is hold you in my arms. Get in." House urged, giving Jesse a nudge. Jesse crawled under the covers and House eased in beside her. She was wrapped comfortably in House's arms in short order and sighed in utter contentment as his lips worked their magic from her forehead to her eyelids brushing across her soft cheek till they found her lips in the moonlight. Jesse's hands roamed across House's chest as her arms eased themselves around him. House rolled Jesse on top of him with minimal effort and they made love as the moonlight streamed through the windows. House drank in the beauty moving over him with a dancer's grace.

Jesse held out her hands to House as she sometimes did and his fingers intertwined with hers. House saw Jesse's look of sheer delight and smiled up at her as his eyes closed. When he felt her hair teasing his chest with it whisper light touch he knew her kisses weren't far behind. His mouth opened as their tongues did a passionate dance. Their rhythms rose and fell in perfect unison with their urgency for one another till at last Jesse lingered against his chest for a moment's rest before rejoining House at his side. His arms were around Jesse before she adjusted her pillow and inched forward.

They lay wrapped in one another's arms as Jesse drifted off to sleep. House remained awake a long time after. He watched Jesse breathing, sleeping peacefully wrapped in his arms. He imagined what she must have been like as a child and his arms tightened around her ever so slightly as he imagined what her childhood was like.

Bedtime stories and kisses from armed henchmen. She'd learned to appreciate guns and the men who used them effectively at an early age. No real mother to speak of…House knew he had to be there when the plane arrived. He had to see. When Jesse's daughter stepped off the plane what would their reunion be like? He wondered if Jesse would be comfortable with that. Of course she would. She'd probably be more comfortable with him than without. At least he hoped. No. House looked down at the sleeping princess in his arms and he knew. But Jesse wasn't a princess. She hadn't been for a very long time.

The princess would be arriving some time tomorrow. House recalled Jesse laughingly asking him why he thought they called her Queenie. House smiled and rearranged a stray lock or two of hair that seemed to move as she slept. "Queenie." House whispered so softly he could barely hear it himself. If ever a name was earned, he thought…as House finally closed his eyes. His Queen was safe in his arms and all was right with the world.

Monday morning arrived at a leisurely pace. Coffee was waiting when House woke up. Jesse was already in the shower and the laptop was lying open on the pillow. House paid it no mind but managed to bump some part of it as he was pouring coffee. All of a sudden a messenger window that was already opened lit up with one word. "_Mama?_" House stared at it and froze. Jesse wandered out fluffing her hair with a towel and stopped to see House staring wide eyed at the monitor.

"What?" Jesse asked. "Did you spill coffee on it?" She laughed.

"I bumped it and it beeped at me." House turned it around to face Jesse. "It wants its mama." House said still staring at it as if he'd seen a ghost.

Jesse burst into laughter. "House they're in flight. She's excited." Jesse typed a few words on it and hit send. "I told her I was fluffing and she could talk to you. Say good morning." Jesse said, still messing with her hair as House stared at the computer. She stopped and monitored the silence. House hadn't touched his coffee. He hadn't moved.

Jesse quickly wrapped her hair in the towel and lost the robe climbing into bed beside House. She typed into the computer and watched as the answer came back in Spanish.

"Mama! No conoce' el doctor!" 

"Well of course you don't know him. Once you say hello you will!" Jesse typed and hit send. House started laughing. "I didn't see you rushing to announce yourself either." Jesse said, rolling her eyes at House and reaching for the coffee.

"_No mama, por favor?"_ came back. Jesse frowned and shook her head.

"Oh, the two of you are going to be fun!" Jesse said to House. "I can hardly wait till you meet them. When do you think you'll get off work?" Jesse giggled.

"Don't I get to go to the airport?" House asked.

Jesse stared at him. "You can't type a simple hello and you want to go to the airport and meet them in person?"

House made a face. "But the planes are cool!" House snarked.

Jesse laughed uncontrollably.

"_Mama?" _Appeared in the window again.

"Aw, it still wants its mama." House snarked as he got a whack on the arm for his efforts. He started laughing as Jesse sipped her coffee and started typing.

"You speak six languages. Show me you can use two. House is beside me and it's rude. English only." Jesse hit enter.

"_I'm sorry mama._" Answered back immediately.

House was sipping his coffee and repeating the word mama again and again. Jesse turned to glare at him and House gave her his biggest puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry mama."

Jesse rolled her eyes to the heavens. "Diosa." She muttered shaking her head and staring at House as he nearly lost it. Before Jesse had a chance to type again the window lit up. House read the single word and came unglued as he rolled out of bed before Jesse swatted him again. He hobbled to the bathroom repeating the word of the day…mama.

Chapter 85


	86. Chapter 86

Jesse had the messenger "issues" under control by the time House reappeared. She was typing away quietly and sipping her coffee. House eased into bed and snagged the last cup as he glanced at the monitor. "I see we're up to full sentences now. Thought you told her English?" House snarked.

"It's Joaquin." Jesse said, typing some more. The window lit up and she sat the computer in House's lap.

"Good morning, Dr. House." Stared at House from the monitor.

"What do I call him?" House asked.

"Something besides mama." Jesse snarked. House glared at her. "Dr. Amarantha."

House typed and hit enter. He was passing the computer to Jesse when the window lit up again.

"Beautiful weather for flying. We hope it's the same where you are?" House stared at it and handed it to Jesse.

"It's for you." House said.

"Like hell it is." Jesse laughed sipping her coffee. "Talk to the man." They stared at one another. "He's waiting." Jesse laughed. "Be social. It'll make it easier for both of you later." Jesse finished her coffee as she watched House staring intently at the monitor and managing polite but brief discussion. She smiled in spite of it though. Joaquin could talk when properly filled in and he kept House distracted for some time.

"So how much did you tell him about me?" House glanced nervously at Jesse as Joaquin had already typed in another message.

"That you're a doctor and head of your own department. You both like some of the same type of music and play the same instruments…and like alcohol." Jesse grinned at him. House gave her a look and continued typing for a bit longer until Joaquin allowed him to escape. He handed the laptop back to Jesse and she picked up where she left off.

Some time later, House called the hospital to make sure he wasn't needed. When Cuddy heard the reason she was ecstatic and cut House loose for the entire day. She said he was on call for the duration and to keep the phone on. No argument there, House thought. "And for God's sake, House…behave!" Cuddy pleaded. House said okay and as the other end of the line went dead he finished his sentence with mama. Jesse tried to look upset but couldn't help laughing.

"You learned a new word today. I'm so proud of you." Jesse snarked back.

"Thanks…mama." House made another face and Jesse giggled.

Jesse scanned a newspaper while House looked at the flight schedules on the wall as they passed through the airport. "I don't see any coming in from Mexico." House said, tugging at Jesse's newspaper. They settled in the airport lounge and waited.

"You won't. They'll call when they're about to land." Jesse said, perusing the daily business section. There was silence. Jesse finally looked up from the paper. "Private jet." She flipped through a few more pages as House made a face and went for coffee. He brought Jesse one as well. "You brought me caffeine? You're going to laugh at me while I try and hold the newspaper without rattling it!" Jesse snickered.

"You're not. Get rid of it and talk to me." House said snatching it from her hands and tossing it in an empty chair.

"The business section is the only part of the paper I read…you know that! It won't take me a minute." Jesse protested reaching across him for the paper. House's long arm snatched it up again and threw it on another table.

"You're not by yourself. You don't need to bury yourself in the business section. Help me make fun of the passengers." House snarked as Jesse stared at him.

Jesse's cell phone rang and she slipped it out of her purse while giving House a look. "Saved by the bell." She laughed glancing at the number. "_Hablame."_

"English." House teased. Jesse giggled and swatted him.

"Talk to me." Jesse tried again in English just for House. "Where are you, chica? We'll wait for you in the lounge. See you then." Jesse said and hung up. House watched Jesse pull up a seat across from her and prop her feet up. "They're already here but they're in customs. It may take a while or no time at all depending on Joaquin. He's on his phone pulling some strings. Make yourself comfortable and we'll see how long it takes them to find us." Jesse advised.

Five minutes later the phone rang. Jesse smiled. "Thanks for the warning. They're free to go and Joaquin cut her loose. My baby's en route." Jesse said to House, heading for the doorway. House got up and followed in time to see a mirror image in a flowing red dress and identical hair come flying through the doorway at Jesse showering her with hugs and kisses. House stifled a laugh but couldn't stop the smile from ear to ear at finally hearing the spoken version of the word of the day.

"Mama!" She cried. House was struck by the angelic sound of her voice.

Jesse's arms were around Jacqueline. House listened to them chatter in Spanish at approximately ninety miles an hour for a while as Jesse hugged her daughter and lifted her off the floor. Jesse's impeccably attired brother soon appeared and leaned against the doorway. Jesse glanced at Joaquin as she set Jacqueline down. "Joaquin, she's light as a feather! Don't you feed her?"

"Mama, I'm fat!" Jesse's baby protested. Joaquin lowered his sunglasses an inch and raised his hands in the air.

"I cannot force feed her. She is a stubborn thing like her mother." Joaquin answered as he and House eyed one another from a short distance. House redirected his gaze to Jacqueline as Jesse fussed over her daughter; she was beautiful, absolutely stunning.

"Dr. House?" Joaquin politely extended his left hand to House and gave a small nod.

"Dr. Amarantha." House shook hands and the two men exchanged a fleeting smile.

"Very good to talk to you this morning." Joaquin said.

"Yes, yes it was." House said, distracted by the women. Joaquin watched as well, but kept an eye on House.

"Lovely isn't she?" Joaquin asked, giving House a sideways glance.

With exactly the same sideways glance, House answered. "Almost as beautiful as her mother. I've always preferred original works of art." House added.

Jesse held Jacqueline at arms length and gave her a close inspection. Jacqueline stood perfectly still as "mama" gave her the once over. Jesse nodded and smiled. "A little skinny, but overall not bad. You're not one of these anorexic American clothes hangers. Not another word about it." Jesse instructed. She got a pouting expression that melted into a smile immediately. House shook his head, awestruck at the sight of two of them. Two of them! Two sets of legs to die for…two…she was stacked just like her mother!

"Si, I mean yes, mama." Jacqueline whispered as Jesse gave her a look and grinned.

"Jesse will do. We discussed that last time." Jesse pleaded.

"Don't be so hard on her Queenie." Joaquin said, motioning for his sister to give him a hug. "She couldn't sleep last night for wanting to see you again." Jesse gave him a hug and Joaquin lifted Jesse a half inch off the floor. "You're a fine one to talk about skinny. Both of you are going to be taken out to eat on a regular basis while I am here. And you _will _eat. None of this salad and ice water nonsense." Joaquin scolded. House had to laugh but kept it under his breath. Taken out? Good luck, House thought.

Jesse saluted and Jacqueline snickered. "It is not ours to question it is ours to do, because big brother is watching you!" Jesse snarked as she and Jacqueline smiled at one another.

He was a brave man indeed as he gave edicts and ignored the looks he got from both of them. Joaquin only stared at them and shook his head. He turned to House. "I may need your help keeping the two of them in line, Dr. House. They can be a handful when they join forces." Joaquin said, snapping his fingers to get the girls moving. He stopped Jacqueline in the doorway. "Jacqueline, this is Dr. Gregory House. Dr. House, may I present Senorita Jacqueline Amarantha." Joaquin said with considerable fanfare.

House extended his hand to Jesse's daughter. Jacqueline politely took his hand and looked up at him briefly before shyly looking back at her shoes. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Jacqueline." House said, being chivalrous as possible and gently kissing her hand. He saw Jesse and Joaquin watching and grinning from ear to ear.

Jacqueline blushed and bowed her head a bit. "The pleasure is mine, Dr. House." Her hand nervously slipped from House's light grasp and she scurried out the door as Jesse followed.

House exited behind them with Joaquin at his side. "One can be difficult enough." House grumbled.

Joaquin nodded. "In that we are in complete agreement, Dr. House."

Jesse gave both of them a look over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed at Joaquin. "So you slid through customs with a phone call. What contraband treasures did you bring us, big brother?" Jesse cooed.

"When we get to the car, Queenie." Joaquin said, winking at her. He thought for a moment and grinned. "Dr. House, I understand you like cigars?"

"As a matter of fact I do." House said.

Jesse's car was waiting out front. She'd insisted on a driver and House understood why as they settled in and around the vehicle. Once out of the public eye the conversation became much more animated and paying attention in traffic would have been impossible. Besides, House was lucky enough to have gotten the best seat in the vehicle.

When the chauffeur opened the door, Jacqueline jumped at the opportunity for a window seat. House slid in behind her as Jesse remained outside discussing something with her brother and the chauffeur in Spanish.

House glanced at Jacqueline in time to see her staring intently and quickly turn away.

"Jacqueline?" House asked. She nodded with another fleeting glance. "I don't bite…at least not hard." House snarked. There was a little smile and a small laugh to go with it. "You look so much like your mother." House said, blown away by the resemblance.

And there were those doe eyes looking up at him a little longer each time. "Thank you for the lovely compliment, Dr. House." She said as they watched someone bringing their bags out to the car. The chauffeur opened the trunk and began loading as Jesse and Joaquin followed. House thought it odd, but he had other things to occupy his curiosity.

Chapter 86


	87. Chapter 87

"It sounds strange with the title in front of it. Everyone calls me House." He smiled at Jacqueline, hoping to catch her gaze and hold it this time. She looked up at him with an intense curiosity that made House uneasy for a moment. "How would you like me to address you?" House asked, hoping to break her analytical gaze.

"My friends call me Jacqueline…House." She finished with another tiny smile. They continued to stare at one another. "Thank you."

"For what?" House asked.

"You have made mama so very happy. I cannot thank you enough and I know Joaquin feels the same. She says many wonderful things about you when we speak on the phone and the Internet. I am hoping we can become very good friends. Welcome to our family…House" Jacqueline said, smiling up at him.

House was stymied. If he'd had anything snarkish or rude to say it ebbed and vanished with the sweet flow of the accent that came from her ruby lips. Her eyes shifted to something behind House and he heard the trunk close. "I hope so too. Welcome to New Jersey." Was all House could think to say.

"Thank you again. I truly believe you may have saved her life." Jacqueline whispered, staring up at him with utter reverence as the others climbed into the car. Her words caught House off guard. He felt Jesse's arm around him and it shook him free at last of those haunting eyes.

"Talking your ear off, is she?" Jesse laughed as she kissed House on the cheek.

"She was starting to." House gave her a look.

"Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to get these." Joaquin slipped a small box of fine fat cigars from within his coat pocket. "If you like them, let me know. I can always get more." Joaquin graciously offered. "I brought enough for Jack and a few old friends as well." Joaquin said to Jesse. Jesse held out her hand and he handed one to his sister as well…just to look at.

House stared at the wrapper and couldn't believe what he was reading. Jesse didn't bat an eye as she sniffed through the paper rolling the precious item in her hands. "Ah, Habanese! How I've missed the scent of them." Jesse cooed.

"Cuban?" House asked in amazement as Joaquin nodded.

"I have a friend, he has a friend…" Joaquin smiled and shrugged as he lowered the black on black sunglasses an inch and smiled at House. The Mercedes rolled away from the curb and the scent of the world's finest tobacco soon wafted through the interior of the Mercedes. The conversation remained at a fevered pace for most of the short trip to the hotel. Joaquin had "business" to tend to and sent Jacqueline along with Jesse.

The Mercedes rolled to a stop in front of Jesse's place and they wandered in the front door. Jesse found Jack hard at work over the computer and hurried ahead to tell him of their arrival and her "announcement" to House on Sunday.

Jacqueline hung back, her eyes drinking in the sight of her surroundings. House watched her eyes and her analytical thought process as she admired their beautiful surroundings. "This wasn't finished the last time you were here was it?" House asked.

Jacqueline shook her head as House coaxed her forward. "It's every bit as beautiful as she promised." Jacqueline said taking a few steps forward.

"Time to say hi to everyone." House said, extending his arm as he had so many times to Jesse. Jacqueline slipped her hand gently in the crook of his elbow and they followed Jesse's path. Jesse's arms were draped over Jack's shoulders, her head rested atop his as he stared intently at a few items on the computer.

"And here we are." Jesse was finishing her update as House and Jacqueline caught up to them. Jack nodded and kissed Jesse's hand.

"Finally! I was starting to worry. Figured we didn't rate anymore." Jack grinned, turning the last of the equipment off and getting up from the table. He turned to look at his sister and Jacqueline smiled brightly. Jack opened his arms and Jacqueline disappeared from House's side.

House wandered toward Jesse and put his arm around her watching the reunion unfold with the blinders off. Jack hugged his sister as tender kisses and whispers in Spanish were exchanged. House felt a pang of jealousy. This kind of family scene was foreign to him. He felt Jesse give him a little nudge. "Let's let the two of them have a little catch up time. Want a drink?" Jesse said, motioning toward the bar. House nodded. They were cute to watch, but it was unnerving to House.

This family made it. They weathered their crises and grew closer, obviously under Jesse's watchful eye. House watched Jesse cruise behind the bar and get him a beer. Yes, she was a good mom, one of the best from the looks of things as House glanced in the mirror and watched Jesse' children laughing and carrying on. Happy children. Happy adults. Magic indeed, he thought, staring admiringly at his lady.

Jesse handed him his freshly opened beer and gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Nothing." House shook his head. "Thinking." Was all he said. Jesse settled for his answer and looked over the bottles gracing the top shelf.

"Whenever you two are done, pick what you want and I'll make something tasty." Jesse called out to them. "And in the meanwhile…" Jesse winked at House and grabbed her bottle of 151 Bacardi from under the bar. "I think I'll take the edge off."

"Edge?" House asked.

"Here we are…all of us together. It's been a while and under far less happy circumstances the last time." Jesse downed a shot and her eyes closed as the after burn brought a look of supreme calm to her face. "This time we're going to have fun." There was absolute determination in her voice and House smiled at her. "There's that look again." Jesse's head tilted as she tried to figure it out.

"You were an excellent mother." House said, raising his beer to her.

Jesse poured another shot and their beverages clinked across the bar. "I still am." Her eyes glanced behind House. "Just ask them." House watched Jack make sure Jacqueline hopped up on the bar stool beside House without issue.

"She's not practiced at these as we are." Jack said, going behind the bar with Jesse. "Little sister thinks a strawberry daiquiri would be uplifting after her long flight." Jack informed Jesse as he grabbed a pitcher of ice from the ice machine and Jesse fetched the necessary ingredients. What are you asking us?" Jack said to House as he and Jesse got the mixer filled in short order. They had a pitcher filled with the strawberry pink concoction in short order as Jesse went for the glasses.

"How does Queenie rate in the 'mama' department?" House rolled his eyes at Jacqueline and nearly the same giggle as Jesse's tumbled from her lips.

"The very best any could hope for." Jacqueline smiled.

"What she said." Jack laughed and pulled up a seat across from them.

"Joining us in a welcome to Jersey drink?" Jesse asked House. House glanced at Jacqueline and she gave him an optimistic smile.

"Since you put it that way." House said put pointed to a small glass. He and Jesse exchanged a knowing glance and Jesse grabbed one of the smaller glasses and slid it down the bar to Jack. They were getting ready to sit down when Jesse noticed Jacqueline looking at her glass funny.

"What's wrong, chica? You haven't tasted it yet."

"No crema…" Jacqueline thought for a moment. "Whipping cream." She corrected herself and Jesse threw her hands up grinning.

"How could I have forgotten the most important part!" Jesse said as she grabbed the can from the refrigerator and piled a billowy cloud of whipped cream atop Jacqueline's. "All better?" Jacqueline nodded and dove in to it with the straw smiling with contentment. House watched her toying with her drink for a bit and turned his attention to Jesse.

"And where did your brother rush off to?" House asked.

"He has appointments scheduled already. He's all business till he's done with so we'll wait him out and see when he calls." Jesse said.

Jack glanced around the room. "It's going to get busy in here when he realizes he has a personal place to entertain." He said.

"Good. It'll keep the lot of you out of trouble if I'm doing a class." Jesse replied.

"And if it gets too busy?" Jack gave her a pleading look as he spoke.

"We have another set of hands at our disposal." Jesse glanced at Jacqueline. "Tie a towel around her waist and teach her to bus tables. Never to old to learn a new trade." Jesse said, smiling at her daughter's surprised expression. "I do it from time to time when called up on. If it's good enough for me…" Jacqueline only nodded, entirely too absorbed in her drink.

House laughed at the thought of it and erased the picture of chaos that popped into his head. It was replaced with one of surprise as Jacqueline finally spoke. "Mama, can I stay with you while we're in America?" Jacqueline pleaded as she peeked around House.

"Why would you want to live here? We're up all night. It's very loud…"

"Mama!" Jacqueline pleaded. House couldn't contain his laughter and watched the ensuing discussion like a tennis match as he sat between them.

"It's a bar, Jacqueline." Jesse said. Jack was already shaking his head and laughing.

"It's good enough for you. You said." Jacqueline protested as Jesse's words came back to haunt her. "If you let me stay I can better learn how to bus a table."

"How about the brownstone next door? Jack and the twins stay there." Jesse suggested.

"Will we spend time together like we did last time I was here?"

"Si, chica. We have plenty of time." Jesse reassured her. Jack handed House a beer and motioned toward the booth.

"We'll let you girls figure this out from a safe distance." Jack said and House took the hint as Jacqueline's voice became more insistent. Time to find cover.

"But mama, you promised!" Wailed from behind them. Jesse's voice was steady.

"There's going to be a temper tantrum." Jack whispered to House. "Best seat in the room." Jack said as he and House watched. "Can't wait to see who wins this one."

House said nothing for a bit, watching and listening to the elevated chatter. He suppressed a laugh as Jacqueline's frustration was becoming obvious. English went out the window and she rattled on at the speed of light. Jesse sat motionless. "She doesn't have her mother's patience." House noted. "But you do." House turned his gaze to Jack.

"Joaquin spoiled her and she loved every minute of it. Jesse's not the spoiling type."

"The charade's over. You can call her mom."

Jack shook his head. "I think we had that discussion the other day."

"Yes we did." House laughed. "I was still in the dark."

"Then the only thing that's changed is the lighting." Jack said without hesitation. His answer caught House off guard. True, but an odd response. Cagey like his mother, House thought.

"Did you ever call her…mama?" House tried not to laugh. They'd heard Jacqueline's favorite word ring from the bar several times over their discussion already.

Jack laughed, shaking his head at the free show. "It's been a long time. Queenie was my title of choice once I figured out that she loved her work but hated the title."

"What makes you say that?" House asked.

"Did she say anything else? She said she might enlighten you on a brief family history. We did talk about this at length the last few days by the way. I've been on her about it for a while; once it was apparent you were a permanent fixture in our lives."

"She gave me the lowdown, and thanks for the vote of confidence, unnecessary as it is." House smirked.

"Not a vote, simply an observation. You don't need help from any of us. You've done an excellent job all by yourself…another observation." Again, his answer surprised House. "If she told you about her mother then it should be understandable. Although the word 'mother' in all its many forms is music to our ears, it's nails against a blackboard to Queenie. I respect the woman, therefore I respect her wishes."

House nodded, taking a good long look at Jack for the first time. The beard and the shaggy hair could only hide so much. The eyes said it all. Maybe they said too much. Jack had Jesse's eyes, but those eyes had Joaquin's steely demeanor. House hadn't gotten a good look at Joaquin's in person because of the sunglasses, but even in the photos there was a hard cold look to them. Years of wisdom gleaned from years of hell, House surmised.

Chapter 87


	88. Chapter 88

"What do you see, Dr. House? When you stare in to people like that, what is it you're looking for?" Jack asked.

"Depends on the situation." House said without hesitation. But his mind was racing. There hadn't been a bio on Jack on that website. What exactly was he talking to, that sat unblinking across from him?

"And in this particular situation?"

"I'm looking at my lady's children…for the very first time. I'm intrigued."

"Devoted children. Why would that be intriguing?"

House looked away for a moment and realized it may have cost him the game. It didn't matter. The man staring across the table from him had a look that could decimate. It was practiced to perfection. "The novelty of your unveiling is intriguing. The reality of your devotion doesn't surprise me at all. I have to…figure you out all over again." House cracked, lifting his beer. Jack did likewise as they stared across the table at one another.

"Queenie thinks the world of you. Please be kind to her…always." Jack said. 

"To your mother's everlasting happiness." House said, as their bottles clinked in the middle of the table.

It was after noon when Joaquin finally surfaced. There was a phone call and what began as a brief conversation, as House and Jesse relaxed in the booth together. Queenie had won the debate over living arrangements. Jacqueline was delighted to be staying in the brownstone instead of the hotel. It seemed Joaquin wasn't in complete agreement and the phone call stretched. House excused himself and decided to check in with Cuddy. Best to be on the safe side with this special bestowing of a day off. House didn't want to push his luck.

Cuddy confirmed it was another slow day. She wanted an update. They were both satisfied with their respective situations when House hung up. He had no issues to deal with when he showed up at the hospital and Cuddy had a clean landing and a happy Jesse. All was well, except for a pouting daughter and a demanding brother that House thought best not to mention. On the subject of Jesse's children, House thought it best to ask as Jesse hung up.

"Squeaked through that one unscathed. Who does he think he is to argue with me about accommodations for her?" Jesse groused, successful or no.

"He's the man of the family." House piped up.

"A Mexican peacock with all the machismo that goes with!" Jesse pouted.

"You won. Let's see a smile." House coaxed with a few tickles till he won a smile from her. "While we're on the subject of family, do we keep this from Wilson? Your 'new' old blessed events, I mean? It'll be tricky otherwise." House said. "You opened a can of worms with this announcement, you realize that don't you?" House asked.

Jesse thought for a moment. "It was time. With the consolidation, the unveiling of our little secret becomes inevitable." Best it start here and expand…kinder that way. That's why I want Jacqueline here. Joaquin babies her."

"She's your baby." House reminded, glancing at Jack and his sister still sitting at the bar nose to nose in deep discussion about something. "Too obvious. That one's special."

"Yes she is." Jesse admitted. "Look at her. And you wonder why I couldn't stay in Mexico. She's a perfect young lady; elegance, poise, manners beyond compare." Jesse said, practically in awe of her daughter. "This is how Mexican society dictates she must be." Jesse expounded. "Can you picture me like that?"

House shook his head and laughed. "She'll make a fine jewel in some king's crown someday." House surmised.

"Never." Jesse hissed. "She wasn't raised to be just another jewel in any king's crown. She was raised to be the light of someone's life and crowning glory to their accomplishments. Nothing less will do. She doesn't need to marry royalty. She is royalty personified."

"Is that what you were raised for? To be the light of someone's life?"

"There were mitigating circumstances. That won't happen with Jacqueline. We will not allow it." Jesse said almost to herself.

"And what does Jacqueline have to say about that?" House baited.

"Nothing if she's smart." Jesse laughed.

"Are you and big brother taking applications?" House joked. "Does she get to look?"

Jesse gave him a look. "No." She laughed as House put an arm around her.

"Are you saying that she is untouched?" House dared her to agree.

"Upon pain of death. She has been guarded and chaperoned…"

"And locked away in an ivory tower." House chided.

"Everything but." Jesse said.

House stared at her. "Do your father's soldiers still guard the castle walls?" He joked.

"They are Joaquin's now. New faces, same tasks, different reasons." Jesse said. House thought about it for a moment.

"Your family still lives like that?" House asked, obviously surprised.

"Good enough for me. Did I turn out so bad?"

"No but you're decidedly different from your daughter."

"She'll find her flight wings when the time comes. Mine had to sprout too early, that's why I made the mistakes I did later. I was hurried."

House took a good look at Jesse's brood. "I don't see any mistakes there."

"They were a large part of my life. They weren't meant to be my entire life. She will have her successes and accomplishments before any extraneous entanglements. What she has will be solely hers and no one can ever take it from her.

"And before then?"

"Joaquin and I will make sure the flight feathers are neatly trimmed for viewing purposes from well within the castle walls." Jesse laughed.

"Or gilded cage." House laughed. He and Jesse stared at one another.

"Ah, we have a dissenting opinion from an expert on parenting…" Jesse snarked.

"No, we have a dissenting opinion from someone who deals with the human race on a daily basis." House argued.

"And with the kindness and wisdom of Solomon himself. House, take a good long look at her. First boyfriend, first school dance, first driver's license…If she were your daughter, yours alone to raise, what would you do?" Jesse asked.

House laughed in spite of himself. "Are chastity belts still available?" They both snickered quietly in their corner booth. House thought about it a little more. "So you let your brother raise her because you knew no one would get within fifty yards of her and her virtue and innocence would remain intact." House said. Jesse nodded. "And you took Jack because he'd have no misconceptions of the world and everything in it by the time you showed it to him?" Again, Jesse nodded.

"And this is a meeting of the minds?" House motioned toward Jesse's brood.

"Let's hope. Time to snag her away from Joaquin for a bit and see how she fares."

"She still calls you mama. You couldn't leave her unescorted in here at night." House scoffed.

"She wouldn't be. And we're working on the mama part." Jesse laughed.

"And what will your brother think of your modernization efforts?"

"Let's hope he's happy with the results because he can do precious little about the efforts. I wasn't well enough to deal with this before. I am now." Jesse said matter of factly.

"Well enough?" House asked. "Was it more than the grief, Jesse? You've been pretty vague about the physical damage if there was any." House queried, curious about Jacqueline's words in their unguarded moment in the car.

"It was a bumpy ride down that ravine. And the hospitals in some countries aren't what we've come to expect as the norm in America. Joaquin sent the company jet for me and I was home in no time. We do that a lot." Jesse laughed, trying to ease off the subject. "If you ever have an issue halfway around the world…"

"One phone call." House said. "I remember from your happily ever after story last night."

"The website." Jesse whispered. "There's a prime example of our abilities. By the time Joaquin had our jet in the air the nearest member of our group already had me in the air to meet him halfway. We take care of our own."

"No elaborations? Your physical condition?" House tried again. Jesse shook her head.

"Ancient history. What is remembered lives forever, both good and bad. Let all of that die a natural death." Jesse looked up at him. The pain in her eyes said enough.

House ran his fingers through her hair. "I worry about you."

"There's no need. I have family here and there's business to tend to. We've no time for talk like that." Jesse said, dismissing the subject as she started to get up. House reached out for her hand. "I'm getting another drink. Would you like another beer?" Jesse asked.

House shook his head. "When will your brother be joining us?

"Around dinner from the sounds of it. He had appointments scheduled long before their departure from Mexico. Joaquin has business of his own to tend to." Jesse said. House raised an eyebrow. Jesse did likewise and House knew he had to settle for it.

"Personal business." Was all House said. Jesse nodded.

Chapter 88


	89. Chapter 89

Advance scheduling and friends in high places were making it an effective few hours as Joaquin saw to his appointments. Jesse had no idea how far in advance some of her brother's appointments had been made. Joaquin wanted to surprise her and ease many of the fears Jesse had expressed during his last stay.

Beltane was Tuesday, followed by a full moon on Wednesday. What better time to return to America and celebrate the holiday with his family? What better time frame to schedule these appointments the last time he'd been in town, looking after his sister.

The early consolidation with Antha Scheulling was merely a bonus serving to expedite the wheels Joaquin and Jesse had set in motion during his last visit. His research and development was now in full partnership with the World Health Organization and the odd government agency or two. Joaquin finally achieved status as a foreign diplomat here and abroad for his efforts over the years. One of the perks was diplomatic immunity for Joaquin, his immediate family, and any and all administrative and technical staff. Jesse and her brood filled all of the requirements nicely. Safety for his family was a top priority. As he finished the last of two very important meetings with his government contacts, Joaquin stressed this.

"I already have a number of interests in foreign lands along the same lines and my travels will be extensive with this new position. I want to know that my sister and her children will have every courtesy afforded them in my long absences since all of us are working together. They are indispensable parts of this consolidation and have valuable roles in keeping things on an even keel. In the role of personal assistant, my niece alone has proven time and again…"

"We have very high regards for your niece and her abilities. We're also looking forward to continued excellence from Ms. Amarantha's holdings that have government contracts as well. How is she doing, if you don't mind my asking?" The well-dressed gentleman behind the desk asked as they concluded the meeting and shook hands.

"Oh not at all, Ian. My sister is doing much better. She's opened a business here in town, a fancy little nightclub to occupy her time and get her out of her slump. Seems to be working, she mentioned taking a part time teaching position at the college recently. It will be good for her to get back into the public eye." Joaquin said with more than a hint of sadness. "It's been her only source of affection other than her children for too long."

"Good to hear she's getting out and about again in her own way. Terrible tragedy, about her husband." He added, as he walked Joaquin to the door.

Joaquin paused before opening the door. "You and I both know better. William's unfortunate 'accident' was probably the best thing that ever happened to Jessica. Pity she had to witness it, that's all." Both men smiled. "She'll be alright. She's tougher than she looks." Joaquin said as he started to leave.

"I'll walk out with you. I want to make sure you're happy with the car." Ian grinned.

"Ah, it's here? Wonderful! I won't need to call a cab." Joaquin chuckled as they went outside. "All of the little extras?" He asked.

"Dressed out to your specifications and here are the keys to your Rolls. Our way of saying welcome to your second home." Ian smiled.

Joaquin nodded, making careful inspection of the black on black behemoth. After giving it a careful once over Joaquin smiled a little. "Jessica will like it." He said. "Maybe this will convince her to get a new one. Women get sentimental about such things." Joaquin made a face as Ian laughed. "Very expeditious afternoon. Thank you for everything."

"And thank you for the cigars. And if you need any more dossiers or any other assistance in that area?"

"I will let you know. I merely want to see what this detective's problem is. It may be nothing more than idle curiosity. I thank you for your professional opinion, by the way. If it has nothing to do with me personally then I see no need for concern." Joaquin said.

"Idle curiosity can become an issue for you now." Ian reminded him. "If you want us to deal with it give me a call."

"We'll see. Time for a test drive. I thank you again." Joaquin said as they shook hands.

Joaquin drove the car for a short time till he got used to it and tired of the traffic. Time to satisfy his idle curiosity about the pesky detective who'd pulled him over for speeding one day and seemed to be shadowing him ever since. Joaquin went back to his hotel for a short time and sat down to read the short but telling biography of Detective Tritter.

It obviously wasn't personal. But the man did have some obsessive tendencies with a few people over the years. Joaquin scanned the list and skimmed the synopses until one name caught his attention, Dr. Gregory House. Joaquin raised an eyebrow and read the short summary. It wasn't anything too terrible. Still, he wondered if Jesse knew.

A shower and several phone calls later Joaquin decided to drop in on Jesse unannounced.

He had the car, and a few other surprises for his sister. It was time for a grand entrance.

Jack and the band were doing a wonderful job of entertaining when Joaquin arrived. But at Jesse's earlier instruction they started playing "Europa" by Santana when they saw him come in. Jesse raised an eyebrow…big brother was back. Joaquin stood at the end of the booth and surveyed the scene; Jesse and House, and Jacqueline and the twins, each with a hand full of cards except House. There were beer bottles stacked in a pyramid against the wall…a lot of beer bottles. There was also a bottle in front of Jacqueline.

"What is going on?" Joaquin asked. "And how many of those has she had?"

"Euchre and all its issues and she's had two." Jesse groused, rubbing her forehead.

"Euchre. There are five of you." Joaquin puzzled.

"Actually four and a half. Jesse wanted to play but she sucks at euchre. "I'm the coach." House snarked and made a face as Jesse started laughing.

"And how are you doing with your coach?" Joaquin asked eyeing House.

"Kicking…I'm doing great!" Jesse caught herself and House said nothing but wiggled his eyebrows at the near slip of the tongue. Okay, House filed away, the girls weren't supposed to swear either. There were snickers from everyone and Joaquin eased into the booth beside Amber. Jesse glanced. Jacqueline blushed. House stared.

"Amber, hello." Joaquin's arm eased around her.

"Hello Joaquin." Amber looked into Joaquin's eyes as they dialed in on one another. Jacqueline looked like she was about to crawl under the table House noted.

"You and your sister look lovely today." Joaquin smiled.

"Oh thank you. How have you been?" Amber asked, scooting a little closer.

"Incredibly busy. I'm sorry I didn't call more often." Joaquin kissed Amber's hand and their eyes locked on one another. May I call you…more often…while I am staying here?" Joaquin asked.

"I'll pout if you don't. All is forgiven. " They continued staring into one another's eyes.

"I will be here this evening. If you have nothing planned after work?"

"Not a thing." Their faces grew closer. Jesse and House glanced at one another as Jesse shook her head. Coral was grinning from ear to ear. Jacqueline went red in the face when Joaquin kissed Amber. I get off…I'll see you after work." Amber sighed.

"Oh you will see me long before that." Joaquin said as Jesse laid her cards down on the table and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm so looking forward to it." Amber cooed.

"Wonderful." Joaquin said. Jacqueline cleared her throat loud enough to distract her uncle. Joaquin glanced at her and half sighed and half growled his displeasure. "This evening." Joaquin said, inching away from her. Jesse picked up her cards. "Are you ladies about done playing your little game?" Joaquin asked looking directly at Jesse.

"Are you?" Jesse snarked.

Chapter 89


	90. Chapter 90

"Jessica, you're unhappy with me. I've distracted everyone." Joaquin made a face.

"Not at all Joaquin. You revel in distractions as much as I do. I'm used to it."

"I come bearing gifts to get back in your good graces." Joaquin said. Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I've had a productive few hours. May I steal her away from you for a few moments, Dr. House? I would like to show Jessica something." Joaquin asked.

House took his arm from around Jesse but she didn't move. "Can House come too?" Jesse asked. She and Joaquin stared at one another.

"You go ahead. I'll finish your 'little game' for you." House said, trying to give her brother some room to work. He gave Jesse a nudge and she in turn nudged Jacqueline out of the way. House watched Jesse disappear out the front door with her brother as Jacqueline eased back into the booth. House glanced at her. "I guess we're partners now." House grinned at her.

"It would seem so."

"Win this one for mama and be done with it?" House gave her a nudge.

"That would be nice." Jacqueline answered. The twins were giggling and House gave them a dirty look.

"Yes it would…_be nice_." House repeated, giving a subtle warning to Henry Etta in Jesse's absence.

On the way outside, Joaquin was doing his best to appease Jesse. "I know you think I've been dragging my heels on everything but I assure you I have not. I've merely done my best to teach your daughter that many things can be done from the comfort and safety of home. Everything I have promised you, Jessica. All of it was taken care of this morning." Joaquin said as they stepped outside.

Joaquin watched Jesse's eyes light up when she saw the new car. She started forward for a closer look but Joaquin stopped her. "What?" She asked as Joaquin pointed.

"Look at the plates, baby sister. It's official." Joaquin whispered in her ear. Jesse read the plates…Government plates. Her smile grew and Joaquin smiled in return.

Joaquin watched Jesse's hands cover her mouth as she glanced at him. "Done?" She whispered in surprise as Joaquin nodded. "How? When?"

"Many phone calls and some of it taken care of at foreign embassies during my travels. I have made good on my promises, Jessica…all of them." Joaquin said, reaching in his suit pocket as he walked her to the car and they got in. "I wasn't sure how much your gentleman friend was aware of. That's the only reason I asked for you alone. I thought you should receive this in private." Joaquin handed her a card no larger than a driver's license. "One get out of jail free card." Joaquin said and then fanned out the rest like her euchre hand. "And one for each twin…immediate family and staff." Joaquin put his arm around Jesse as she squealed with delight and hugged him. "Now, have I regained some trust in those wary eyes of yours?" Joaquin asked. Jesse nodded.

"Yes…Joaquin…I'm speechless. How did you manage all of this in so short a time?"

"It hasn't been so short. I had already started the wheels in motion before I left the last time. I've been doing all of the follow-ups by phone and as I said, embassies elsewhere when travels permitted. Everything we discussed is done for you. And this car is in both our names. Yours when I am not here. Trust me a little better now?" Joaquin coaxed.

Jesse eyed her brother suspiciously. "What bargains did you have to strike for expediting things? What did you promise them?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing too far removed from what I'm already doing. It's simply an official partnership now. I have more assistants and they're in all the right places." Joaquin assured her. "You leave that end of things to me."

"And who's to be taking care of everything else we own?"

"The people who work for us. That is their job. Everything will be all right. And the information super highway is now much easier to navigate. Let me take care of business. You have me as William's replacement without the adverse situations, and this new man in your life…also hopefully without the adverse situations there as well. Is he still everything you hoped for?" Joaquin asked. "I want to be sure everything's right with you before I move forward." Joaquin asked.

"You mean before you saddle me with Jacqueline." Jesse laughed.

"She is very tired and very nervous about causing any trouble for you and Dr. House. You know how shy she is around new people. And this man is so sudden…and so resembles William from years ago." Joaquin reminded. "Even I was surprised."

"I know. But the only resemblance is in appearance. Joaquin, House is so wonderful. He's so good to me. He puts up with so much." Jesse said almost under her breath.

"Giving him the stress test already?" Joaquin laughed. "Poor man." Joaquin sighed. "And we've left him sitting. Time to get back."

"He likes to sit…his leg. And House can hold his own with the lot of them. He fits right in with this toothy little group." Jesse laughed as they got out of the car.

Joaquin thought for a moment. "The limp he is afflicted with, it causes other problems?" Joaquin asked. Jesse shook her head. "Does the pain make him hostile?" Joaquin left no doubt what he was asking.

"He's no grouchier than me on a bad day."

"That could be life threatening." Joaquin laughed as they went inside. "He's has no problems getting drugs…for the pain, I mean? Legal?" Joaquin gently asked.

"He's on Vicodin…a lot of it. I don't think it's a problem right now but he alluded it may have been once. I didn't push. He seems fine. It doesn't work as well as it should. Nothing would for that. You should see what they did to him." Joaquin said nothing but nodded.

"And that is why you showed him what you can do?" Joaquin asked.

Jesse nodded. "House has some rotten mornings. He tries to hide it. He's a wonderful man, Joaquin. Stop looking for faults. All of us have them. And this conversation is over." Jesse said as they neared the booth. "Are you passing out the library cards or do I have that honor?" Jesse gave him a look as he leaned on the corner of the booth and watched her shoo Jacqueline out of her way. "Did you win?" Jesse asked.

"Yes mama. House is very good at cards." Jacqueline smiled at House.

"Taught her to cheat already?" Jesse teased as everyone fell back in to place.

"I was going to teach her to bluff. I think she already knew how." House gave her a look.

House watched as Joaquin whistled to Jack. There was some real rapport between them.

When the brood was assembled, Joaquin filled everyone in on developments both new and old. It was a short speech. House listened carefully but said nothing as he watched Jesse's brother speak. There was a commanding presence about that one. House had to admit; he liked Jesse's brother. Joaquin didn't waste time or mince words. There would be changes but only on letterheads. The twins had official titles in official capacities that allowed for perks, not the least of which were the cards he passed out to all four of them.

"Don't you get one?" House whispered to Jesse. She winked and produced it from safely within her bra."

Joaquin gave her a look. "Jessica…"

"Is no great surprise to after all these years. Surely you've learned to take me with a grain or two of salt by now." Jesse smiled at him

"And some lemon and tequila." Joaquin said, shaking his head as everyone laughed.

Chapter 90


	91. Chapter 91

Joaquin was in and out the rest of the evening. Jacqueline and Amber got to go for separate rides in the new car. House noted that Joaquin and Amber were gone for quite a bit longer on their test drive. There were phone calls. Jesse was annoyed.

Supper would be minus Amber and Joaquin and including Jacqueline. Jesse didn't seem the least bit surprised but swore she'd have her brother's head if he didn't have her back in time for work. More promises and concessions were made in two languages. Even Jack was laughing. Rare, House thought. Jesse's son did have a sense of humor, but it was subtle and sharper than Jesse's. It had teeth.

But for all of the changes that were occurring or about to occur, it seemed the atmosphere had relaxed immeasurably with Joaquin's arrival. It was as if everyone was relieved. House wondered about everything he'd witnessed as they gathered for the nightly meal. The conversation was livelier than usual and Jacqueline was easing up quite a bit with the constant barrage of questions and alcohol.

Apparently supper was her limit without sleep. House nudged Jesse when he saw her starting to nod off over her plate. Jesse stared at her daughter, smiling. "Just like her mother. Doesn't know when to hang it up for the evening." Jesse whispered to House. "Chica!" Jesse knocked on the table by her daughter and she jumped.

"Sorry mama."

"You're not sorry. You're exhausted." Jesse teased.

Jacqueline leaned back in the booth. "I'm sorry I'm exhausted mama." House watched Jack lean over and whisper something in her ear. "I'm sorry I'm exhausted, Queenie." She tried again as Jack dragged her gently from the booth.

"Will miracles never cease?" Jesse grinned as her daughter started to fuss.

"Stop being a cranky baby. Nap time." Jack said, swatting her on the behind to get her moving as he led her upstairs. There was laughter as she started to fuss halfway up the stairs. Jack would have none of it and promptly carried her the rest of the way. There was laughter and applause as he and Jacqueline disappeared in Jesse's apartment.

"What's wrong with her today?" Coral laughed.

"Joaquin said she got all wound up last night and couldn't sleep. If they got up when they normally did the day before she's going on about a day and a half without sleep." Jesse shook her head. "I remember when I could do that…what was I thinking?" She laughed.

Jack reappeared to more applause and whistles as he came downstairs. "Your tiny terror is out cold on your couch. All tucked in." Jack said, resuming his supper.

"Thank you. Think she'll sleep straight through?" Jesse said crossing her fingers.

"Not a chance. She set the alarm on her cellophone. I could wait a bit go back up and turn it off." Jack offered, grinning to himself.

"Jack, you're evil!" Jesse laughed. "It'll be good for her to socialize for a bit later. Then House can see she's not such a stick in the mud."

"Wallflower." House said.

"That too." Jesse agreed. "She'll redeem herself after she gets a nap and gets a tad more comfortable around here."

"I have every hope she'll be as entertaining as her mother." House joked.

House went home for a bit after supper. He'd called Wilson five minutes after he was in the door. "Any plans for the evening?" House said.

"Oh, rest, relaxation, keeping you company from the sounds of it." Wilson chided.

"Checking out the new artwork at Jesse's from a safe but social distance." House baited him. House had Wilson talked into coming over for some beer and TV in short order.

Wilson listened to House's ramblings over TV and a few more beers. Children? A younger version of Jesse had arrived fresh from south of the border? House had Wilson's interest piqued by the time they left for the bar. Cuddy's gentle urging throughout the day that getting an impression of this mysterious member of the Amarantha family might be worth getting some advance impressions of was also in the back of Wilson's mind as they made the short drive to Jesse's some time later.

This would be something to watch, House thought to himself as Wilson parked the car. Wilson had obviously been quite taken with Jesse in her younger days. It would be interesting to see just how taken when confronted with a younger version these days. Harmless fun, House told himself. Tweaking his friend would be fun to watch. It was too early in the year for Monday night football and there weren't any monster trucks in town for a while yet. There was nothing quite like torturing Wilson to pass the time.

The scene that greeted House and Wilson this evening was a bit different than usual. Both of the booths were in use. Jesse was back and forth between the two as House and Wilson wandered up. Joaquin and a host of distinguished gentlemen were clustered in the second booth. Amber was glued to Joaquin's side and Coral was busy serving and collecting handsome tips.

Jacqueline was sitting by herself in Jesse's booth but it was obvious she and Jesse had been catching up there for some time. There were two large glasses half full of strawberry daiquiris. Jacqueline was looking decidedly more chipper, House thought as he smiled at her. She returned the smile and even waved; and she was eyeing Wilson with great curiosity. Pay dirt, House thought as he wrapped his arms around Jesse and kissed her on the cheek. "Busy night?" He asked as Jesse kissed him back.

"Very. I knew he'd bring business in but not this much this soon. There's another table full of them over there." Jesse pointed. "Thirsty little group they are. Glad you brought Wilson to keep you company for a bit. Can the two of you park here instead of up at the bar? Poor Jacqueline just woke up a bit ago and she's probably feeling like I abandoned her already."

House made a face and smiled. "Oh, I suppose Wilson and I can babysit." House said.

"Oh I know it'll be awful for you." Jesse teased. "He already loves picking on her." Jesse said to Wilson as Coral showed up for their orders before they even sat down.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make sure he behaves." Wilson joked, glancing in Jacqueline's direction. She was still staring. Wilson took a second glance as Jesse turned her attentions back to her brother's group. Jesse's daughter…god she was beautiful.

House eased himself into the far side of the booth and left Wilson plenty of room. House made a face and shook his head as Wilson sat a safe distance from Jesse's daughter. "House?" Wilson asked, looking at him. House stared. "Introductions, you moron!" Wilson grinned at Jacqueline as she batted her eyes and looked at House too.

House stared at both of them. "Nice to be needed. Dr. James Wilson, may I present the lovely but temperamental Senorita Jacqueline Amarantha. Jackie, Jimmy." House finished with a laugh. Wilson glared at him for a moment but extended his hand.

"Hello, Jacqueline." Wilson smiled as a tiny hand as bejeweled as Jesse's slipped in his.

"Dr. Wilson."

"Call me James." Wilson smiled. House made a snarky face as he mimicked his friend and Wilson glared at him.

"You may call me Jacqueline." She glanced shyly at House. "Or Jackie."

Jesse happened to peer over the booth from the other one and saw the positively evil look on House's face. She glanced at Wilson and her daughter and back to House. "And how is everyone doing back here?" She said as Wilson looked up at her.

"I was introducing these two." House said as Coral brought their drinks. "And how is everything going over there?" House asked as Jesse excused herself and slid in beside House. "Oh, you didn't have to tear yourself away. I have everything under control." House reassured, as he watched Jesse make a careful assessment of the situation.

"I'm sure you do. And how are you this evening, Wilson?"

"Oh, it was a long day but House talked me into coming over for a bit. He mentioned your daughter?" Wilson said.

"I'm sure he did." Jesse said and gave House a knowing look. House absolutely beamed with pride. "And how is everyone getting along?" Jesse asked, staring at Wilson.

"They barely got past hello before you swooped in." House teased. "Mama blue jay guarding the nest." House snarked, oblivious to Jesse's glare. "Relax. Wilson's a gentleman in the right company."

Jesse nodded and gave Wilson a look. "She's not one of those." Jesse said, pointing at Coral as she whizzed past with an empty tray.

"It was the furthest thing from my mind." Wilson assured her. He glanced at House. "It probably wasn't the furthest thing from House's mind but his is usually in the gutter." Wilson shot House a dirty look. "Don't worry about a thing." Wilson tried again to reassure Jesse and she nodded warily.

"I'm not. I know where to find you." She smiled. Joaquin glanced over the booth surveying the situation.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he and Wilson exchanged glances.

"Wonderful. House was introducing his friend to Jacqueline." Jesse introduced Wilson and her brother. Jacqueline watched everything transpiring and glanced at House. There was a knowing look in her eye as the two of them stared at one another. Then Jacqueline did something that surprised House. Her eyes darted in Wilson's direction for a second, then she looked at House and smiled…and winked!

She looked positively devilish sipping on her drink and waiting for everyone to get done fussing with one another. But she smiled and winked at House. Their little secret; House was suddenly horrified. Oh god, what had he done. He watched Jesse and her brother chatting and glancing in Wilson's direction.

Everyone seemed satisfied. But so did Jesse's daughter. House stared at her as she smoothed the odd crease from her skirt and readjusted her blouse, inching the neckline perhaps just an inch lower. House looked at his unsuspecting friend. Jesse would kill him. Not to mention what Joaquin would do if a hair on the chaste Senorita Jacqueline's head were out of place…ever.

Everyone seemed satisfied and Jesse excused herself for a few more minutes. "I'll be back." Jesse said, giving House a kiss before disappearing.

"Isn't that what the terminator said in one of his movies?" House teased.

Chapter 91


	92. Chapter 92

"And you'd do well to remember it! Both of you." Jesse warned before leaving.

Wilson and House exchanged a look of schoolboy relief as Jacqueline scooted an inch or so in Wilson's direction. "Tell me, James, what is it you do for a living? What is your specialty?" Jacqueline said with a voice that could melt the iciest heart. Wilson smiled as he filled her in on all of the details. House got dragged into the conversation as Wilson regaled her with many of the funny stories of their existence at the hospital.

House was enjoying the conversation. It was funny watching the two of them. Wilson was being the absolute gentleman. Jacqueline was inching closer as she feigned difficulty hearing over the music. When Jesse managed to escape the two-table conversation of higher ups transpiring, she eased into the booth and immediately noticed the gap between Wilson and her daughter closing. And it was obvious which one of them was "on the move" as Wilson was exactly where Jesse had seen him last.

"Jacqueline?" Jesse said, raising an eyebrow.

"The music is very loud…Queenie." She tried to explain.

"Like hell it is." Jesse said, snapping her fingers and pointing. Jacqueline was back in her original spot in short order.

"Mama, I'm not used to it!" she protested. "Think of the music back home. So beautiful. So quiet." Jacqueline frowned her displeasure. "Jack is wonderful. The band is wonderful. But we can talk over our music at home." She pouted, reminiscing. "The guitars on the veranda in the evening, sometimes all night on the weekends." Jacqueline smiled. "Joaquin plays so beautifully."

"That much relaxation can cause atrophy." Jesse snarked.

"It's very peaceful. You like that music too." Jacqueline reminded her.

"Yes I do. But it doesn't bring in customers and make them thirsty from all the dancing. We play our music after closing and during the off hours during the day. And then there's the Sabbats." Jesse hinted to perk her daughter up a bit.

"Are we doing Beltane tomorrow? And full moon is the following day."

"Of course we are. We're tying it all in together."

"Just the family?" House and Wilson glanced at one another as she rattled on. House was trying not to laugh and Wilson was watching with great interest.

"I doubt it. I'll discuss it with Joaquin later. I have students here, chica."

"Can't they practice on their own?" Jacqueline pouted.

"Chica, that's rude." Jesse said. "We'll discuss it before Joaquin leaves with Amber this evening and make plans from there. The two of you can join us or we'll bow out and do a quiet get together if that's what he prefers." Jesse promised.

"Which would you prefer?" House asked.

"It's more fun as a group but with both of them here, family alone would be nice also…and Henry Etta of course." Jesse added.

"Of course." House chimed in. "That might be more interesting than a large group."

Jacqueline's eyes lit up. "Do you practice also?"

House made a face. "Medicine. I practice medicine."

"House thinks we're nuts." Jesse snarked. Jacqueline raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that." House protested as Wilson started laughing.

"That's why he wants to watch." Jesse teased. Jacqueline gave him a look.

"I'm curious, that's all." House explained. "Wilson wants to watch too." He added.

"I invited House to watch. That's not open for discussion." Jesse said and Jacqueline agreed completely.

"And this one?" Jacqueline looked at Wilson.

"Wilson I believe was invited as well?" Jesse glanced in his direction.

"I was. And I'll be there…where are we supposed to be, by the way?" Wilson asked.

"If we do the group thing it'll be at the house in Asbury Park. If we limit it to family it'll be on the roof."

"I want to go to the beach house." Jacqueline said.

"Then we go as a group. I'm not canceling their plans to suit the minority." Jesse said matter of factly. "It's at 7 pm sharp and we should be back her by 9 pm, 10 at the latest."

"Who will mind this place?" Jacqueline asked.

"I have employees."

"Then why do you stay here all night instead of going out?" Jacqueline asked.

"I like it here." Jesse said.

"So you still don't leave home much?"

"Every day. I am out and about every day." Jesse said. "Next subject." Jesse waved her hand and Jacqueline didn't press. But House was filing all of it away for later. Jesse's daughter might be a wealth of information about the gray area after the accident. How to get her out and about too, House thought.

Discussion remained light. Jesse was bouncing between tables and House and Wilson were entertained with Jacqueline. She was an engaging conversationalist like her mother. House was impressed with her after her nap. Well rested she might provide an interesting afternoon's entertainment. An idea came to him. "Jacqueline, do you like monster trucks?" House asked in the middle of a conversation she was having with Wilson.

Wilson stared in disbelief as she gave House a curious look. "What is that? Monster truck." Jacqueline repeated. House did his best to explain his favorite past time. She nodded only half understanding, although she knew what car races were. "Like the trucks in my uncle's gold mine?" She asked. "They're much too slow to race with anything; sea turtles maybe." Wilson tried not to laugh at the look on House's face.

"Not quite." House said, trying to keep a straight face.

"But they roll over things that aren't as big, you said…like rocks and rubble?"

"No. Like smaller vehicles that get in their way." House was trying not to laugh.

"Like your mother when she's talking to Cuddy." Wilson said under his breath.

House glared at him and burst into laughter. "Good analogy."

The evening continued along those lines as Jesse finally freed herself from Joaquin's booth. A poker game accompanied by too many cigars was under way and she sounded a polite retreat. When she heard where the conversation in her booth was going it was time for some serious catching up.

"Why would she want to see a monster truck show?" Jesse stared at House in disbelief.

"I don't know. It's a very American thing to do." House began. "It would be something new, obviously." House kept looking at Jesse's unchanging expression. "Wilson and I would get a kick out of taking her…It would be a fresh perspective. Something new."

"Keep digging, House." Wilson laughed. Jesse's attentions turned to Wilson. "I think she'd have fun. Look at the company she'd have." Wilson said.

Jesse laughed. "That in itself would make it a novel experience. I guess." She said, finally agreeing. House was relieved until he saw Jacqueline's eyes light up. She smiled from ear to ear and House had a feeling he was in trouble.

The evening wore down and by the time they closed it had been a long and fruitful evening. The new staff Jesse added on had done an excellent job and there were no qualms about leaving them on their own for a few hours the following night.

"So what's it to be then?" Jesse asked her brother. "Here or Asbury Park?"

"I think it would be more fun at the beach house. Jacqueline prefers it." Joaquin said. He looked to his niece. "Did you have fun this evening?" He asked. She nodded. Joaquin turned his attention to House. "I understand you want to escort her to a monster truck show?"

House kept a straight face and gave him the same list of lame reasons. "It would give her a chance to get out for an evening and do something different." He added. "And it isn't like you or Jesse would have anything to worry about."

"I hope not." He and House exchanged a look that left Jesse fighting to control a fit of laughter. If a changing of the guard was soon to come, surely this was not what Joaquin intended. Then again, House thought to himself as the evening came to a close; Jesse's brother was difficult to get a fix on. Time would tell, but not this evening.

Joaquin stole Amber away from them early. With promises of an early return, he was gone from their midst leaving only Jacqueline as a reminder of his presence. But what a reminder she was. House found himself keeping a watchful eye on Jesse's daughter and cursing himself once or twice for every introducing Wilson. Wilson took the hint as the end of their Monday night arrived. It was time to go home and regroup tomorrow.

It had been a long day and no one else thought twice about ending the day on time and without fanfare. Jesse's new help was capable and had the routine down with Jack and Coral assisting. Jesse kissed her daughter good night, as she and House were about to make their escape. But Jacqueline was staring…at House. She looked positively dejected.

House glanced at "his two girls" on either side of him and gave Jesse a questioning look. "Good night Jacqueline?" He managed to mumble. The thought of her daughter staring at them as they were going upstairs together made him feel uneasy. It caught House off guard when Jacqueline put her arms around him.

"Buenos noches, House." She gave a light squeeze and followed them out of the booth heading for her brother. House stared at the junior tiny terror as Jack put her to work behind the bar. When House turned his attentions to Jesse she was smiling at him.

"I think you just got the fussy daughter seal of approval." Jesse snickered as they headed for the elevator. House paused to consider it for a moment and shook his head. That one…she was going to be trouble.

Chapter 92


	93. Chapter 93

House stared up at the ceiling as he always did on nights like these. Jesse lay wrapped in his arms and all was right with the world. Still, the wheels were turning. Joaquin was a larger than life figure. The family rallied around him from the first moment. Family. The word lingered in House's mind for a moment.

These people survived the war of their childhood. If anything it made them tighter, braver, and inconceivably dedicated to one another. This level of family was a mystery to House and he pondered its possibilities. Their infrastructure and networking outside the immediate family was what worried him. It was obviously a team effort but to what effect. Did they merely give a concerted effort or were there tactical maneuvers a tad more refined. He'd heard some of the conversation coming from the other booth as the alcohol flowed and the volume rose with it.

House had a nagging feeling he had witnessed a welcome home party for the leader of a pack of wolves. Something…there was something digging at him. He'd heard something in passing and now he couldn't pull it up from the memory banks. But a pack of wolves had come to mind when he heard it.

Still no one seemed concerned. But then perhaps they were skilled enough to have no concern about whatever it was they did. House told himself to get back on the computer tomorrow at work. Time to take an in depth look at Antha Scheulling limited and see exactly what their holdings were. What sort of government contracts did some of Jesse's businesses fill? Were they even mentioned? And then there was Joaquin's line of work. House's eyes narrowed at the thought of it.

If he had all the credentials and all the passes and was able to extend them down the line to the others he was obviously a "golden boy" of a few circles that gave House an honest chill. The CDC had been on Jesse's computer. Was she checking up on her brother? Maybe he'd given her some special password to go deeper than the pages for public viewing? No. Put it out of your mind, House told himself. She said she didn't understand such things…but maybe she'd looked anyhow and didn't understand it.

Maybe she didn't know what she was getting herself into sharing her keys to the kingdom with her brother. House tore his eyes from the ceiling and looked at the sleeping beauty lying next to him. Jesse was very smart and extremely well educated. Maybe she knew _exactly_ what she was getting into. But she'd promised…and she hadn't lied to him yet.

It was inevitable, House thought. Sooner or later…and why did he keep searching for the slightest hint? House closed his eyes and tried to brush it off. He was being cynical and pessimistic and half a dozen other words…like prepared for the worst? No. House dismissed it again. Jesse wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't leave him open to that kind of blow. But maybe she wouldn't tell him until it was a done deal. Not that it made any difference. This wasn't his business. But everything about Jesse was his business.

House opened his eyes and looked at Jesse again…everything about you, House thought, sighing as he closed his eyes. Everything about you is my business. Everything…

Tuesday morning started off quiet. Breakfast was minus Amber plus Jacqueline and no Wilson to torture. House watched as Jesse's tiny terror turned her lovely nose up at the pastries while Jesse was on the phone with the professor she was filling in for. House watched as the donut Jesse put on Jacqueline's plate was gently pushed onto his. House rolled his eyes at Jacqueline and she smiled, trying to win favor.

House shook his head. Jacqueline frowned and watched, as House not so gently plopped it back onto her plate. "One won't kill you." House said, glaring at her. He picked up one of his donuts and took a healthy bite. "See?" he said, while chewing as Jesse hung up the phone. House feigned choking and Jacqueline panicked.

Jesse turned around to see what the fuss was about as House gave in to his laughter. Jacqueline started swatting him and giggling uncontrollably. The entire table erupted in laughter, including Jesse. Jack did his best to unruffled his sister's feathers, laughing harder than any of them. House filed that small victory away as breakfast continued without further incident.

Things were still slow at the hospital and House was at the club early with Wilson to pick Jesse up for the drive to the beach house. Only the skeleton crew was downstairs and House left Wilson downstairs as he took the elevator up. He didn't see anyone upstairs and called out to Jesse.

"In the bathroom doing an adjustment on chica's dress." Jesse answered and House went wandering while he waited. The dresses laid out on the bed caught his eye and he stepped in for a closer look. Impressive period pieces in a variety of colors adorned the bed and House ran his fingers over the diaphanous garments. Lovely, he thought. He raised an eyebrow. Wilson would think so too, no doubt. He glanced at the closet, the door was slid open and his curiosity got the better of him.

He stood at the doorway of the walk in closet and glanced at the "inner sanctum" of femininity. There were beads and rhinestones galore and shoes to the ceiling. He was about to walk away when an item in the corner caught his eye. An ebony cane with an immense crystal ball atop was resting in the corner. House stared at the odd looking item. Adorned in gold trim that had to be real, it had to be William's.

The ball was clutched in a lattice taloned claw of solid gold. There was diamond inlay and all manner of strange symbols near the top. House picked it up for a closer look. It seemed heavy for what little extras it had and his curiosity got the better of him as he tried it out.

He hadn't taken two steps with it when Jesse walked in the bedroom in jeans and a top.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was a whisper.

House turned around and saw a look of utter horror in Jesse's eyes. "It caught my eye. I was curious." House stammered.

"Put it back."

"Jesse it's only…" House stopped himself. William had beat her…with this one? "Why do you still have it?" House asked, frozen where he stood clutching the object.

"War trophy I suppose. Makes a good weapon." She whispered.

"Sorry. You girls were busy and the bed looks like a dress shop." House made a face.

"She's playing dress up." Jesse rolled her eyes trying to ease up a bit. It wasn't House's fault. There were dresses everywhere. Not even a place to sit.

"Mama's closet." House said quietly. "Pitiful excuse for a weapon." He said, starting to put the ornate object back where he found it. Jesse stepped forward and held out her hands. House gave it to her and with one fluid motion Jesse drew a frighteningly sharp sword from the sheath that was the cane.

She brandished the weapon with some ability never taking her eyes from House's. "Oh no, it isn't." Her voice was a whisper and House stared in honest horror at the point of the blade just inches from his throat.

"Mama?" Jacqueline stood in the doorway looking as beautiful as either of them could imagine. She was a vision in medieval white lace and velvet, a golden sash at her waist.

Jacqueline's frightened voice startled both of them and Jesse sheathed the blade and tossed it back to House. "Just showing House one of our many artifacts, chica. Let me take a look at you." Jesse said without missing a beat as she turned her daughter around for close inspection. "What do you think, House? Beautiful beyond compare?" Jesse asked as Jacqueline smiled in anticipation of his approval.

"Second only to her mother." House smiled without hesitation. Jesse shooed her back to the bathroom for makeup as she grabbed an armful of dresses off the bed to stuff back in the closet. House offered to help but Jesse motioned to the empty spot on the bed. "And what finery will you be wearing?" House said, trying to change the subject. "Another hour of dress up?" He snarked.

"Mine's waiting on the shower rod. I'll surprise you." Jesse said, hanging the multitude of outfits in her closet. House scooped up the last armful and handed them to her as she turned around.

"Jesse…I…" House tried to explain.

"House, stop. There's no need. You're early and we're playing. I haven't had much time with her. And you've had no time with us to speak of. She's a spoiled child, thanks to Joaquin. Hair and war paint are done. I've only to slip something on…"

"Do I get a hint?" House gave her an evil smile.

"No." Jesse teased. "But you can help me into it now or out of it later." She cooed, giving him a choice.

"Both. I'm greedy, remember?"

"One or the other. I know you and we don't want to be late." Jesse teased.

"This is your big fertility rite; all about sex? Let me think…I'll help you out of it later." House laughed pulling her close for a kiss as Jacqueline watched from the doorway. House saw her out the corner of his eye. She might as well get used to it now, he thought because he had no intention of stopping. "Junior's in the doorway. Get dressed!" House snarked, swatting Jesse on the behind as he hobbled toward the bed and sat down. He smiled at Jacqueline. "You look adorable, little girl. Is this your first dance?" House joked wiggling his eyebrows. Jacqueline stared at him wide eyed and blinked several times. House made a face at her. "What?" He asked.

"Did you bring your friend?" She whispered.

"Yes I did." House said, doing his best to imitate her. If only she knew it was at Coral's invitation that Wilson was joining them but House couldn't be that cruel…not to her. She turned to leave and House thumped his cane on the floor. "And you'll wait here for your mother." House said. Jacqueline started to say something but House raised one finger. "I can't tell you what to do, but I didn't hear her say you could go anywhere unescorted. I'm not catching hell for letting you run loose dressed like that." House said, hinting at an actual compliment.

Jacqueline smiled and did a slow turn. "Does it look nice on me, mama's dress?" She asked. House made several faces as he feigned deep thought.

"Mama's dress looks beautiful on you. And you look beautiful in it." House said. She positively glowed in response and curtsied. House couldn't remember anyone doing that for him before. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, House." Jacqueline beamed and disappeared into the front room. She returned with the other dresses and hung them carefully in the closet while House filed the scene away for future enjoyment. Jesse appeared in the doorway striking a seductive pose. House looked in her direction and caught his breath.

Chapter 93


	94. Chapter 94

He blinked several times and drank in the sight of her as Jacqueline paused in the doorway of the closet to take in the view as well. Could she really look more beautiful than he had ever seen her, House thought as he smiled in appreciation of Jesse's pose.

Jesse's hair was fashioned in a partial Victorian up do in the front, tresses escaping here and there to frame her lovely face. She was dressed in what could only be described as the most exquisite silken finery House had ever imagined. A vision in deep periwinkle blue with darker sapphire blue beads and sequins everywhere, Jesse glistened in the doorway as the sunlight from the windows caught every shimmering bead and highlighted every curve. The sweetheart neckline was adorned with rows of cascading beadwork, as were the flutter sleeves and handkerchief hemline of the fit for royalty gown. Her ornate sapphire Victorian jewelry complimented the outfit as well as her lovely face. "It matches your eyes." Jesse whispered and smiled. "Like it?"

House rose from the bed and gave his lady a small bow as she practically floated toward him from the doorway. Jesse extended her hand and that was when House noticed the gloves. House took Jesse's delicate hand in his and held her at arms length for a moment of admiration. Matching lace fingerless gloves with intricate beadwork stretched to her elbows. Jesse was a vision in springtime blue. House kissed her lace covered hand smiling at her. "You're a sight to behold, Queenie." House whispered.

"You are too kind." Jesse said, acting every bit the Victorian lady. House was enthralled and could do little but admire as both of his girls floated into the elevator ahead of him. Once downstairs, House watched as Wilson greeted them. Wilson was equally chivalrous greeting both women and they were on their way without hesitation.

The evening went better than House thought it would. There were a dozen or so others there, yet he didn't feel out of place or pressured to be social. Everyone had something to do and went about their business whether it was finishing touches on the evening's festivities or finishing touches on the food. Jesse had said this was a favorite place for their gatherings. They'd been doing this long before House had entered her realm. It was House and Jesse's beach on Sundays. Tonight, it was everyone else's.

Wilson and House remained at a distance and spent little time socializing with any of the others who'd seen this many times before. From the original gathering around the bonfire to Jesse and Joaquin's entrance, House remained an avid audience and Wilson was no less in awe. From Jesse's casting of the circle with a full size medieval sword to the calling of quarters by both sets of twins, House and Wilson listened to the words and drank in the symbolism and simplistic beauty of the short but powerful ceremony. Jacqueline seemed right at home and not shy at all as her voice called out to the night sky with arms raised toward the south. "It isn't anything like I had it pictured." Wilson said with no small reverence.

"It's exactly as Jesse described it to me." House bragged quietly.

"Well aren't you the special idiot?" Wilson chided in a hushed tone.

"And aren't you the uninformed moron?" House snarked in a low voice.

"And whose fault is that for not filling me in, you limping twerp?" Wilson teased.

"Yours for not asking, jerk." House said without hesitation.

From halfway down the pier, House and Wilson had an excellent view of the goings on from a safe distance as the mood changed from one of rowdy Beltane revelry to more peaceful and solemn full moon worship.

Immediately after the circle's blessing of the May Basket, Jesse stepped toward the altar. The drums keeping the beat for the circle quieted considerably and Henry Etta joined Jacqueline at Jesse's side. They formed a small circle and began chanting. After several rounds others in the larger circle joined in one or two at a time until everyone was calling out to the glistening orb above them.

House rolled his eyes in Wilson's direction and watched his friend for a moment. "Are you praying?" House asked with an inordinate amount of disdain.

"House, shut up!" Wilson said, looking at him with utter agitation. "You can't leave anything alone, can you? You can't partake in anything for the simple fact that it just might be the right thing to do at the time. Strange or not, it's a religious ceremony and we're _staring_ at them. Doesn't _that _seem a little strange to you?" Wilson chastised.

"You think we're being rude?" House asked.

"In all honesty, yes."

"Would you feel better about it if you were over there with them?" House teased, but Wilson picked up on something in House's voice. Maybe, just maybe House felt a little strange about it too?"

"No! No, I wouldn't." Wilson grinned at the thought of it. "We're not a part of what they do and still they invited us as…as close as they could and have everyone feel comfortable. Look at the others up there on the deck. They're not staring."

"They're not new to all this…silliness." House snarked for lack of a better word. Wilson stared at this friend and shook his head.

"Do you think it's silly when Jesse does whatever it is she does to your leg?" Wilson asked with no hesitation. House looked away, staring out into the darkness of the ocean.

"No…I don't." House's voice was quiet; his eyes never left the water.

"What _do_ you think? I'm curious. When you see this and you see what she can do, how can you say part of it's silly and the other part…you can't even look me in the eye when I call you on it." Wilson asked.

House's eyes remained fixed on the water. "I think…I try not to think about it." House gave up trying to explain. Wilson wouldn't have it.

"House. You're not getting out of it that easily tonight. The things we've both seen; the things you've told me she can do…what do you think about it. Saying you try not to only confirms that it disturbs you…"

"It disturbs me that I can't explain what she does…yet. I'm working on it." House said.

Wilson stared at him. "You're working on what? Exposing her as a fake?"

"No. I don't think she's a fake. What she does to my leg can't be faked."

"Well then?" Wilson wasn't letting it go; not here, not tonight…in the middle of this.

"What?" House suddenly glared at him. "You're waiting for me to explain this so you can understand some deep dark secrets about whatever it was your grandmother practiced?" House demanded.

"No! I don't know what I'm asking." Wilson shook his head finding a spot in the water to stare at as well. "I guess I'm asking …if we show up for more of these and the mood strikes me to bow my head in respect and say a few words under my breath, maybe you should keep yours there as well?" Wilson said, the annoyance evident in his voice. House thought about it for a bit and nodded.

"I suppose I can do that. If you're buying lunch the next day." House pushed.

"Not just for me, you ass! For Jesse; for all of them, keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Hey, I have a right to an opinion." House argued.

"And so do they. And chances are they wouldn't attack yours because it's different. House, you can't even maintain…" Wilson shook his head and blew it off.

"What?" House asked. Wilson ignored House and stared at the group on the shore. "Out with it." House demanded. Wilson thought for a moment.

"Even in a sea of misfits, even when one of them is your lady, you can't maintain. That's a sad testimonial to your life. When are you going to hang up the paranoia and bravado and get on the same page as everyone else? Even if it's only for a quick read through, at least you'd have a clue!" Wilson glared at House with that disapproving spinster look of his that always let House know he'd overstepped himself an inch or so.

House stared into the water for a moment as they both leaned on the railing. There was silence as the water lapped against the pier except for the distant sounds of Jesse's group enjoying their evening. Maybe I've already done the quick read through." House said.

Wilson turned to stare at House. "And?"

House said nothing for a moment. Wilson waited, knowing this was another pulling teeth moment for House. Give him time, Wilson thought. Why did everything in House's world have to be such a struggle, Wilson wondered. Things had never looked brighter for his curmudgeonly friend.

"Maybe the ending scares me." House said.

"There you go." Wilson said, jumping on House's observations. "You're fast forwarding to an ending that isn't set in stone. The middle hasn't even been written yet. The two of you are beginning what could be a wonderful life together and you're already trying to write an unhappy ending because that's all you've ever known. It doesn't have to be that way House." Wilson argued. "You know that part in the middle? The part where you cannot contain yourself; the part where you have to do something beyond reprehensible and mess everything up? Why don't you ignore that part this time? Or better yet, since you've been reading ahead, why don't you rip it out and throw it away?" Wilson said, trying to give his friend some sound advice.

They watched in silence as the circle was breaking up. The evening's festivities were over and they were heading for the house…and the food. "Time to eat." House said, pushing off of the railing and starting to amble up the pier.

"House." Wilson gave him a pleading look.

"Duly noted and filed." Was all House would say refusing to look at his friend. Something caught House's eye in the distance and Wilson turned to look.

Joaquin had picked Jesse up and spun her around. Her laughter and happiness in the moonlight held House's gaze as he watched Jesse twirl in the sand the way she had when she danced for him. Joaquin caught her and for a moment they danced ahead of the others. They were mesmerizing as Joaquin led his sister in a fascinating moonlit waltz. Joaquin stopped as he dipped Jesse slowly, seductively and eased her back on her feet. They were beautiful together.

Wilson saw the genuine pain in House's eyes. He would never be able to do things like that with Jesse. "House," Wilson said to his friend as they watched the show. "Jesse has no illusions about the way things are."

"But maybe I'd like to. Shut up." House said, as he started up the beach. Wilson shook his head and caught up to him. They made the short walk and reached the steps behind everyone else. When they wandered in Wilson saw Jesse looking for her grouchy lover from the stairs. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she flew down the stairs into his arms.

"Where were you two hiding?" She laughed, giving Wilson an evil smile as House put his arms around Jesse. When House kissed her there was a small spark of static electricity. Jesse giggled as House gave her a dirty look and grinned.

"Eat some more before you hurt someone, Sparky." House said as he gave her a gentle nudge toward the food…and followed eyeing the variety…and the pizza.

Wilson didn't understand what he'd just witnessed. But it was obvious House knew some of the quirks already and navigated around them with ease. He watched his friend fall into step behind Jesse and closed his eyes for a second without interruption. Please, please don't let him mess this up…House appeared so comfortable in the presence of Jesse's family. They looked so great together and Jesse was so thrilled to have him by her side…always.

Wilson was startled to feel an arm around his waist. "Glad you could make it." Coral said, giving him a broad smile. "I think someone else is too." She said glancing toward Jacqueline staring at them with a hurt look. "No harm shuffling the seating arrangements." Coral smiled and paired up with Jack as he wandered in with some of the other stragglers.

Jacqueline seized her courage and the moment and walked toward Wilson. "Did you get to watch?" she asked, obviously preening before him.

"Yes I did." Wilson smiled down at her as she stared into his eyes. "Might I add you look lovely this evening in case I forgot to tell you earlier?"

"Thank you. You may sit with me if you like." She announced more than asked and waited, batting her eyes at Wilson. Wilson couldn't resist such a lovely offer and they grabbed some plates and squeezed in line.

By the time they got their food, Wilson's eyes were skirting the perimeter for Jesse and the others. So far no one had swooped down on them to keep a watchful eye. Jacqueline motioned toward the front deck and they found an out of the way spot outside to eat…and chat.

House and Jesse had made themselves at home on the piano bench with a small crowd gathering, including Joaquin and Amber. Jack and Coral were on the sofa surrounded by a few others. There was quite the feeding frenzy in progress and House carefully took in the sight around him as he and Jesse snacked. "I don't see your daughter." House noted.

"She's outside. She had Wilson in tow when she thought she snuck out unseen." Jesse snickered. House gave her a look. "Not to worry. I'd like to think they both know better." Jesse returned the look and House nodded in agreement all the while regretting he'd ever introduced them.

Somehow, House had a feeling that was going to come back to haunt him. Wilson liked the needy ones and Jacqueline needed…something, House thought. He wasn't sure what though, or at least he didn't want to think about it.

The "feed" or "cakes and ale" portion of the program as Jesse called it lasted as long as the food. It was fast disappearing. Apparently everyone came with an appetite as well as a contribution. People were already starting to clean up and Jesse had Joaquin's promise that everything would be as she had expected in case she and House had the chance to come back next Sunday. She began herding her crew around for the trip back to the club.

Chapter 94


	95. Chapter 95

House wandered outside and found Wilson and Jacqueline at the far end of the front deck. There was nothing going on, still House approached with a scowl on his face and raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What are you two doing out here…all alone in the dark?" House said, as Jacqueline fidgeted with her plate.

"There are other people out here, House." Wilson pointed out.

"At the other end of the deck." House replied, giving Wilson a dirty look. "Your mother's readying to leave." House said to Jacqueline. He got an uneasy feeling when he watched her look at Wilson instead of answering.

"I offered to drive her back. You'll be going with Jesse and the others?" Wilson dismissed more than asked. House glared at him.

"You'll be coming straight back?" House asked.

"House!" Wilson started to say.

"I wasn't talking to you!" House snapped. "Jacqueline?" House waited till she looked up at him for a second and nodded.

"We'll follow you back to the club." She answered. "No other stops." Jacqueline wouldn't look at him. House glared at both of them, Wilson in particular. Jacqueline stared at her plate, but Wilson stared back defiantly.

House tapped his cane on the deck while he was thinking it over. "I'll let your mother know." House said, giving Wilson one last dirty look before walking away. House didn't know why he was so upset but managed to bury the worst of it before he caught up to Jesse. "Your daughter's arranged for Jimmy to drive her home." House whispered in her ear, making a face as Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Jimmy?" Jesse echoed, looking at House.

"I think she's latched on to that one." House warned her.

Jesse shook her head smiling. "Ought to be fun to watch." She mused, gauging House's reaction. "Don't look so mortified. She's not a baby. At least she's testing the waters with someone relatively safe." Jesse said.

"Relatively." House grumbled sitting beside her at the piano. "And here comes your brother." House said, trying to busy himself with the keys.

"Where is your daughter?" Joaquin asked.

"Wilson's driving her back." Jesse coolly answered. Her brother's stare didn't faze her one bit. "Joaquin, she's a good girl…"

"And we want her to stay that way." Joaquin interrupted.

"I don't see any debauching in the near future. Wilson knows better, I'm sure." Jesse glanced at House for back up.

"He knows." House said, cursing himself under his breath. Oh when he got hold of Wilson at the club, House thought to himself.

There were good byes and hugs and more good byes. House did his best to endure all of it and Jesse was well aware of his efforts. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear, kissing House on the cheek once they were in the car.

"For what?"

"Putting up with all of us…all of that." She laughed as turned out of the driveway.

House grumbled and sighed and gave her a sideways glance. "The things one must endure when dating the local Wiccan High Priestess." House snarked as Jesse laughed.

They made good time with the traffic and House was almost relieved to see Wilson's car in the parking lot when they pulled in. "Look who beat us here." Jesse said. "See?"

House nodded, making a face. "You don't trust him, do you?" Jesse asked.

"He's been married three times." House reminded her. "I trust him, but I know him. He has a way of being completely trustworthy…look at what happened with Henry Etta?"

Jesse burst into laughter. "House, do I hear a hint of fatherly concern?" She teased and House gave her a positively evil look.

"He's…my friend. I know…his type." House fussed as they got out of the car.

"I bet you also know he's not stupid. He wouldn't rock the boat. If she's going to be staying here…at least once in a while, it's a good thing for me to be able to watch her with someone we both know and have relative faith in. Time to see what we've raised…and what kind of friends you've surrounded yourself with." Jesse raised an eyebrow and giggled as they wandered in.

House nodded and grumbled and snarked his way inside with Jesse on his arm. Jacqueline and Wilson were in the booth with a drink waiting for everyone to arrive. "What took you two so long?" Wilson teased as House had a seat and Jesse got their drinks. "We figured you must've found a place to park somewhere along the way." Wilson added, tweaking his friend to the limit.

"So what if we did? We're old enough, idiot!"

"And this one's seventeen, moron?" Wilson countered as Jacqueline blushed. "Everyone at this table is old enough to know better, okay…dad?" Wilson joked, insisting on pushing the envelope. House glared at him and turned his stare to Jacqueline.

"Are we clear on the old enough to know better part?" House asked. She nodded immediately, hoping to reassure him. "That'll have to do…for now." House said, not taking his eyes from hers.

"Okay, we have after dinner cocktails." Jesse announced sliding into the booth with their drinks. She glanced at House and then the others. "Did I miss something?"

"No, we were just settling in for the night." Wilson said, smiling at House.

The others trickled in over the next hour or so and it was a festive evening up till closing time. Wilson was the first to say good night and could feel House staring as he started to leave. Jesse was talking to Joaquin and a small group in the other booth. House watched as Wilson rose to leave and Jacqueline extended her hand.

Wilson took her hand, gently kissed it and said good night. "See you at work." He said to House, knowing the look he got too well. There was going to be a lecture in the morning, Wilson thought to himself as he left.

Well, there might be a follow up lecture on this subject, Wilson mused as he made the drive home. Some things were worth standing one's ground on. Wilson smiled to himself as he shut the car off and went inside. What a stroke of luck House hadn't walked out on the front deck a few seconds earlier. For someone as supposedly inexperienced as Jacqueline, my god that little girl knew how to kiss!

Wilson grabbed one last beer for the evening and sat down in front of the TV. Their stolen moment together was replaying again and again in his head. It was easy to disappear on the porch with the traffic in and out. Everyone was concentrating on their food. The dark far corner of the deck was the perfect place to sit and eat. Quiet. Secluded.

Wilson leaned his head back on the couch and smiled. It had been as innocent as offering her his card when Jacqueline mentioned not knowing anyone outside of the immediate circle. She'd like to make new friends and thought a friend of Dr. House's would be a good place to start. Someone nice. Someone Jesse already approved of.

"She likes you, it seems." Jacqueline said. Wilson had been happy to agree and handed her his business card after writing his cell phone number on the back for her. And she was ecstatic at this small kindness and planted a kiss on his cheek. She'd caught Wilson off guard. Their eyes met and the softest sweetest kiss he could remember brushed across his lips. Wilson couldn't help but reciprocate. They were both silent for a brief moment afterward…and then House wandered outside looking for them.

A small laugh escaped his lips as Wilson finished his beer. You go right ahead, he thought heading for the kitchen. Go right ahead and make all the noise you want tomorrow morning, House. Jacqueline is a very sheltered and extremely lonely young woman. She may be Jesse's daughter but that didn't make her House's to watch over and protect. Maybe House needed a few boundaries of his own. Wilson tossed the beer can and headed for bed. It would be fun, he thought. He was actually looking forward to House's grouchy morning arrival and hoped it might be a little earlier than usual!

Jesse was nestled in House's arms after they'd had their fun and settled in for the night. House was well fed, well watered and the rest of the evening once they'd gone to bed hadn't gone badly either. He was awake as usual, staring at the ceiling when he wasn't fussing with Jesse's hair or watching her sleep.

Wilson's boldness had annoyed him. Jacqueline was obviously inexperienced and Wilson had seized an opportunity that wasn't his for the taking, House felt, as he mulled things over. Wilson would argue they were adults. Jacqueline wouldn't say a thing if she was smart. And she was smart, maybe too smart. House thought it over. Maybe she knew exactly what she was doing and what she wanted. But people had a tendency to be wrong about their choices when they were that inexperienced. She'd latched onto the first "nice boy" she was introduced to. House winced when he thought where responsibility would lay when this little time bomb chose to blow up in everyone's face.

He'd have to have a talk with Wilson in the morning. He'd take care of things before they got out of hand, House thought. Put Wilson in his place and there would be no need to deal with Jacqueline. House made a face at the ceiling…dealing with Jacqueline…He didn't have a clue.

That part worried him. Tell her not to and she'll do the exact opposite. Try to reason with her and…House had to think about that one. Yes, there were a lot of failed marriages and bad choices but for the most part he didn't have anything bad to say about his friend. Wilson was a nice guy. He was too nice. And she'd do something foolish too quickly without ever taking the time to shop around. And she could shop around and do a lot worse. House's eyes screwed shut…too many things to think about. Maybe he should just stay out of it and see what happens. Yes, that would be the easiest route, House decided. He'd stay out of it…for now.

House stretched out and relaxed, wrapping his arms around Jesse for the evening. Time to get some sleep. Her brother was home, their little celebration had gone well and everything was right with the world for the longest stretch House could remember in his life. Time to get some sleep and let the idiots fend for themselves. I've got mine, House thought looking at Jesse one last time before closing his eyes. Smart, successful, beautiful, everything a man could ever want. House smiled as he drifted off to sleep. It simply could not get any better than this.

Chapter 95


	96. Chapter 96

The brownstone still had lights on. There were cars in and out for several hours as the last of the May Day celebrants had an after hours party and trickled in and out. Joaquin was back and the party had moved to another bar and back to the brownstone as he and Amber burned off the last of their energy. They were oblivious to the last of the dwindling traffic in the parking lot and on the street. And they were oblivious to the inconspicuous car across the street and down a short distance with an occupant.

Detective Tritter had heard his curious Mexican friend was back in town through his long list of informants, one of which worked at the hotel where Joaquin was staying. He watched as Amber and Joaquin left the building and followed them back to Joaquin's hotel. Lovely girl, Tritter thought. He wondered what information she might have about this secretive figure that had shown him up so badly after their brief go around over a year ago.

One phone call and the chief of police himself had told Tritter to forget he ever met the man. Who could he be, really? Tritter had never heard of the name and running a check on him had posed more questions than it answered. A Mexican businessman, scientist, with government connections; obviously some of them were pretty high up to ruffle his chief's feathers that bad. Still, Tritter had to know more. And tonight, just like his initial check on Joaquin Amarantha had posed even more questions.

The familiar faces were at the pinnacle of his curiosity this evening. Of all people, Dr. Gregory House and his friend Dr. James Wilson frequented this establishment as well. And the woman he'd seen House with…how in the hell did House latch on to something like that? It had to be drugs. This Mexican scientist and these particular doctors, and their beautiful women…what else could bring such an odd mix together? Tritter thought it warranted watching. And watch he would. He'd keep a safe distance to keep from incurring the wrath of his chief, at least for now. Time would tell, Tritter thought as he took down the last of the license plate numbers and called it a night.

He'd start doing some checks in the morning. Time to find out a little more about this mystery man that had shut him down before he had a chance to write more than a speeding ticket. Tritter recalled his brief run in with the insolent Dr. Amarantha as he drove home.

It had been one thing to cut him off in traffic but to cut Tritter off in line at the pharmacy as well? It wasn't like he was picking up some novelty drug like viagra, Tritter thought. He was genuinely ill when this arrogant man appeared and had multiple prescriptions that needed filling.

Tritter had watched him from a chair against the wall as Joaquin slipped the pharmacist some extra cash to expedite things. Tritter hadn't liked the looks of him from the first and that was the last straw. A few extra dollars for preferential treatment was more than an ailing Tritter could stomach that day and he'd angrily told the pharmacist he'd be back for his meager prescription. Then he went to his vehicle…and waited.

In a hurry? Well, we'll see about that, Tritter thought as he pulled Joaquin's car over for a speeding violation. Tritter was bound and determined to take his time and it was obvious he was vexing Joaquin to no end. Tritter had seen Joaquin on the cell phone as he sat in his car. Tritter was taking his time with paperwork and enjoying making Joaquin wait. Cell phone, Tritter thought…well that just cost you another five or ten minutes.

Less than two minutes later Tritter's chief was on the radio ordering him to let Joaquin go. Tritter had tried to state his case and the chief would hear none of it. He didn't care. Let him go. Forget about it. Tritter's arguing only made it worse. The chief knew he was stalling and ordered him to do it…now! They could continue this conversation at the station later…after this man was on his way. He wasn't to be detained a moment longer.

There was no way for Tritter to save face. Dr. Amarantha at least could have shown some tact. Instead, his arrogant attitude had only magnified in Tritter's eyes. Courtesy was non-existent and he sped off without so much as a thank you or reasonable word in any capacity. Tritter had seen enough of that behavior among the well to do locals let alone an obvious foreigner who should know his place.

It was a good way to kill the last few hours of his day, Tritter thought as he arrived home and called it a night. He could make a hobby of it through the summer months and enjoy the night air as he tried to reel in this big fish that got away once before.

True, the chief may have said no, but that was last year. And if he was careful and thorough the chief couldn't argue when Tritter handed him an airtight case on whatever it was he might discover on this long-term project. They mystery surrounding Dr. Joaquin Amarantha, his sporadic appearances and questionable presence in New Jersey was even more of a puzzle now that his old friend Dr. House and his sidekick Wilson entered the picture. Time for bed; the bellhop said Amarantha had taken the penthouse apartment for the summer. There was plenty of time to unravel the mystery.

The next few days filled up quickly with business appointments for Jesse and Joaquin, and cases for House and his Fellows. Everything was dispatched without delay and Friday rolled around just in time for Jesse's debut as substitute instructor. House had teased her without mercy that morning over coffee.

"I promise to sit way in the back and you won't even know I'm there till paper airplanes come raining down on your head." House threatened over coffee as Jesse double checked her notes on the laptop."

"You know someday if you ever get in front of a class I'll return the favor." Jesse said.

"I won't tell you."

"I have ways of finding things out you know. I will." Jesse teased as House shook his head. "I will…and I'll ask all manner of embarrassing questions."

"No you won't."

"Then you'll be good?" Jesse asked.

"I'm always good." House made a face at her.

"At whatever it is you're up to." Jesse countered.

"Just like somebody else I know." House teased, easing himself out of bed.

"You promised to behave." Jesse wailed as House hobbled to the bathroom.

"I didn't say for how long." House called out form the bathroom.

Jesse almost choked on her coffee. "Incorrigible." She muttered.

She was reading the morning news on the web when House reappeared ready to distract her further. A messenger window beat him to it. House eased himself back into bed and poured another cup of coffee while glancing at the monitor. It was Joaquin.

"_Jessica."_

"Yes, brother."

"_I have it on good authority we are 'cleared for takeoff' as you put it."_

"Excellent. Class this morning. Call you after."

"When will you be accessible?" 

"Accessible…I like that." House snarked as Jesse rolled her eyes at him.

"Call you after class. I'm shooting for eleven." Jesse typed into the monitor.

"What's going on?" House asked.

"Business."

"What sort of business?" House made a face and did his best to agitate as Jesse started giggling.

"Tying up a loose end." Jesse said. House had a feeling…

"_I'll be waiting."_

"Is it charitable contribution day?" House snarked in a musical tone, that got him a whack on the arm and a fit of giggles.

"Will you stop?" Jesse laughed, as she had to regroup for a moment. House shook his head.

_"Jessica_?" 

"House is being a handful this morning. I'll call you, now go away." Jesse typed and closed the window.

"That was rude." House said. Jesse gave him a look of utter disbelief.

"You're calling _me_ rude?"

"I should know." House teased as the window blinked at the bottom of the screen. Jesse opened it back up and they both read the monitor.

"_Good morning, Dr. House. Hope I wasn't interrupting you from anything important."_

Jesse sat the laptop on House's lap and got another cup of coffee. House made a face and extricated himself from the conversation as delicately and quickly as possible. He handed it back to Jesse. "He's gone." House announced with no small amount of victory in his voice. Jesse snapped the laptop closed and dispensed with it for the morning.

"Thought you were reading the news?" House challenged.

"I was. I'll read it later…when I can digest it without distraction." She laughed.

Chapter 96


	97. Chapter 97

House had a no cases that morning and snuck out in time for Jesse's lecture. He wandered in as the professor who was leaving was making a short farewell speech and admonishing his class to not get too far ahead in his absence. There was laughter. It was a laid back looking group and Jesse sat perched atop his desk much the way she had reclined on House's the night of the annual fundraiser. Ah, memories, House thought!

No slinky dress today though. Jeans and a whimsical t-shirt that House had to snicker at under his breath. A brightly colored picture of Isis with extensive beadwork was on the cream colored t-shirt. Underneath it said, "Isis, Isis, Ra, Ra, Ra!"

"And without further delay because I know you're tired of listening to me, may I present Dr. Jessica Amarantha."

The response caught House off guard. There was applause and some avid hoots of admiration as Jesse waved to the class and tried to quiet them. It didn't work as several rose to their feet and soon there was a standing ovation.

Jesse saw Wilson wander in the back and ease in beside House as he hauled himself to his feet for the brief pandemonium that ensued. Jesse finally hopped off the desk, took a bow, and put a finger to her lips. "Well, aren't we the inspired lot today?" She smiled, as everyone was taking their seats.

"Why didn't you wait for me, you idiot?" Wilson gave House a look.

"You know your way around…moron." House said, never taking his eyes off Jesse.

"I haven't planned anything too pressing today since we're apparently saying good bye to a small percentage of you for the summer. I prefer to be addressed as Dr. Amarantha for proprietary purposes in class. If you cannot contain yourselves, Jesse will do since I see more than a few regulars from the club." There were more whistles and some applause as Jesse shook her head and laughed. "I wonder if you'll feel the same at the end of term?" She cooed to laughter and more applause. "I have a short lecture on the dig I was a part of several years back. I've also brought photos and trinkets for your viewing pleasure after which I'll be taking questions. All of the photos are numbered at the bottom. If something catches your eye make note of it and I'll elaborate when I'm done boring the lot of you to sleep." Jesse began amid their laughter as she hopped up on the desk and glanced at the sheet of paper beside her.

House and Wilson listened as Jesse gave a brief recount of the archaeological dig and dispensed with boring facts and "tedious knowledge you can find in those books you paid so handsomely for." She segued into a slide show that was anything but boring as the video monitor they used at the club was turned on the ceiling lights dimmed a bit.

Jesse had a myriad of photos, most with notations at the bottom that captivated even House and Wilson. Jesse relayed both serious and humorous anecdotes about the locals they would have the opportunity work with on such digs and how to deal with everything from culture shock to sand storms. There was laughter in all the right places, and otherwise complete silence as she clicked through bright pictures not found in textbooks or the odd issue of National Geographic. These were fascinating memories recounted with considerable flair and insight.

"She's good." Wilson whispered as House shook his head.

"Brilliant." House corrected. "Look at them." House whispered, referring to her students. "All eyes front and center."

Wilson nodded as he gazed around the room. She had their curiosity piqued. They'd _listen_ without fail to the wisdoms Jesse had to share with them. House was right. Jesse didn't start out slow or timid. The class knew without boring lists of expectations or long-winded speeches that _this_ was someone worth listening to.

When the slide show was over the lights came up and Jesse reached behind her producing the small items House had glimpsed earlier when she hopped off the desk. Jesse gave brief descriptions, facts and dates and finished with only one small stipulation concerning her method of instruction.

"As you can see, I'm a hands on instructor. Yes I have been there and done that. If you want to know something, ask. Chances are good I can enlighten you far better than those boring black and white pages you'll still be forced to read." There were groans and minor noises. "I know, I know, but you paid good money for those…or your parents did. I'll give you chapters to read at a steady pace but I don't expect you to memorize every boring word. I want you to show up with a basic working knowledge of what is expounded on in your books. We'll pick it apart and make it useful and interesting when you come to class. If any of you think I may fall short of your expectations, you'll find in the list of contributing authors and photographers in the bibliographies of two of your books the name Jessica Scheulling. That's me. I'm recently single…" Jesse began.

There were some whistles and minor applause and she waited for them to settle down. Wilson had to stifle a laugh as House raised an eyebrow and glared at some of the young men in the class who seemed fascinated by this tidbit of information.

"Oh aren't you full of yourselves today?" Jesse cooed as laughter erupted. "I was widowed about a year ago and am off the market already." She joked as hisses and a few boos amid laughter erupted from the class. Jesse shook her head and grinned. "And without further embellishment on that subject I will now take questions on topics other that that one. Don't be shy. The one thing I insist on is class participation.

When you're in the field, communication is a must in both your language and native tongue. I can assist you in several of those as well." Jesse said and motioned to the class. "Okay people, I've impressed you, I hope. Now it's your turn. Show me you have inquisitive minds and know how to use them." A dozen hands went up and Jesse handled a broad list of topics without hesitation. Soon enough the questions took a turn in the road as they always did.

"Are you going to do any guest speaking in any of the other classes while you're here? In particular ancient religion?" Was the first, and Jesse knew she'd have to give some of her "other students" the reigns but only for a little bit.

"It's been discussed. Looking at recent statistics I'm wondering if it doesn't belong in a section with modern religion." Jesse joked. There were a few others that followed and she managed to shoo the herd back to the topics this class covered. Still there had to be one straggler.

"Are you going to do the annual program?"

"As a matter of fact we were discussing that before class. If interest is anything like last year I'd say there's a good possibility. We'll save any further discussion on that for after class. We're straying from the center of our personal universe here people. Back to the topic at hand." Jesse tried again. There were some minor hiccups here and there but for the most part the class relented. House and Wilson had to laugh as they decided to stay for the entire session. The class loved her. She was a hit and they were amazed at Jesse's skill and ease at handling them. House was working on a paper airplane until Wilson snatched it away from him amid grumbling and fussing at one another.

It was all Wilson could do to keep his laughter to a minimum as Jesse sparred with the class on several topics. He watched House fight down a laugh or two himself as Jesse discussed getting along with the locals in antiquated areas. Still there were some pressing questions on House's least favorite topic and he listened carefully as politics became the topic of discussion.

"In this country we have freedom of speech. That right does not leave these borders with you. It's a right you have here on American soil. Getting involved in anything from the local demonstration to the latest coup can get one imprisoned or killed. Food for thought. Martial law is still in effect." Jesse cautioned as another hand rose.

"How does martial law affect daily life?"

Jesse's answer wasn't long but it was telling. She cautioned them against making any kind of political waves. Several more questions were asked by those about to leave. There was a nearly inaudible exchange between Jesse and a woman in the front row and the room grew quiet as it became obvious there was a disagreement. Jesse sat for a moment and considered her response. "Allow me to answer that with a question. How would you react in _this _country if martial law were declared? Shouldn't you be more concerned with the goings on 'in country' as opposed to a foreign land?"

There was an uneasy buzz in the room. Jesse watched and listened as obvious disagreements echoed throughout the room. House listened as there were several debates erupting in the class. He watched Jesse gauging the crowd before she spoke. "That can't happen here." Someone called out from the back of the room. There were snickers of dissent and House noticed Wilson shifting nervously in his seat.

"What?" House asked. "You disagree?"

"This is going to get ugly." Wilson said. House gave him an odd look. "It can happen here." Was all Wilson said. House looked at him like he was crazy.

"If I may have everyone's attention for a moment. We're not going to get political today. Some of us in the room might prefer to keep our blinders on and that's entirely within their right…for now. We're here to get acquainted and say good-bye to your fellow classmates and wish them well on their upcoming dig." More noises came from the group. "However, there are quite a few familiar faces in here and most of you know on which side of the political fence I prefer to park my lawn chair." There was laughter as Jesse tried to rein them in. "I believe our next scheduled tete a tete is Wednesday morning?" Jesse looked to the outgoing professor and he nodded smiling.

Your reading assignment for Wednesday is already written on our lovely board behind me. I would like you to add to that the following hypothetical situation for open discussion next Friday." Jesse waited as notebooks were opened and pens were made ready. "You are completing a dig in a foreign nation and readying to return home when a state of emergency is announced and martial law is declared in some portion or the entire United States of America. Do you return home? I want a decisive answer and all reasons for or against validated along with alternate plans of action turned in on Wednesday. No long dissertations please. In an actual emergency you wouldn't have this much time to decide. I'm giving you a week to think it over. I'm being a merciful dictator and no one will be taken out back and shot for subversive thoughts of insurrection." Jesse smiled as they laughed. She glanced toward the back of the room at House. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day. Oh, the look in House's eyes…oh no, she thought.

Jesse glanced around the room, reading the audience reaction. "If any of you think this is bordering on fiction I beg you to reconsider. My brief stay with you will be more of an "in the trenches" education since I was actively involved in several digs in countries having extreme political unrest. In my lengthy career there have been hasty departures in the middle of the night when ownership changed hands and exits were no longer clearly marked. There's capable in your work and capable of self-preservation and you will learn that both are an important part of your career in this field. The world is a dangerous place these days and nowhere else to go but here." Jesse laughed raising her hands. "Online places of interest will be as follows…"

House listened to Jesse fire off a list of places to get some extra insight and the class was dismissed. She hopped off the desk and there was a flock gathered around her before she got two feet away from it.

Wilson and House rose to leave but House paused in the doorway to watch for a bit longer. "I don't think you have to worry about anyone stealing her away from you." Wilson teased as he waited with his friend.

House gave him a dirty look. "Never crossed my mind." House's eyes widened as he watched. "They're asking for autographs!" He said, staring at the line gathering in front of Jesse. Several of them were shaking hands with her and a few more were fawning over the artifacts she had brought from home as Jesse signed books and joked with her flock of new students.

"You could take lessons from her in bedside manner." Wilson teased.

House glared at him. "You need some lessons is shutting up."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm going to head back…if you want to come along?" Wilson hinted, trying to get House motivated.

"I found my way here by myself. I think I can find my way back."

"House she's busy. Leave her be." Wilson said, trying to get House to move as they watched a discussion ensuing over the artifacts on the desk. Jesse was positively immersed in whatever she was demonstrating and House relented, easing himself off of his leaning post in the doorway.

They wandered down the hall and outside into the fresh air and sunshine. Neither of them said anything for a while but Wilson could feel his friend's agitation. Give him time, Wilson thought to himself. He'll talk when he's ready.

"You know something." House said with no small amount of ambiguity.

"It's been rumored." Wilson joked as neither of them looked at the other.

"You said that could happen here. Did I miss something?" House asked.

Wilson smiled. "Oh, maybe the last few years of newsworthy politics."

"That list Jesse fired off at the end…you're on the board. Have those issues been addressed at the hospital?" House asked.

"You mean the part about pandemics and the CDC list of germ warfare favorites? Of course it's been discussed." Wilson said matter of factly.

House stopped walking and stared at his friend. "When were you going to tell me about all of this?" House asked.

Chapter 97


	98. Chapter 98

Wilson looked at his friend in amazement. "House, have you been living under a rock the last five years?" Wilson said, than made a face. "Never mind, why did I even ask that?" Wilson said to himself. "It's been discussed and we have instructions and plans of action in the wake of…something bad happening."

House said nothing and started walking again. Wilson could see the wheels turning and thought it best to remain silent. Let House chew on it for a bit until he got his head around the idea. There was silence for a long while. They were nearly back to the hospital before House spoke again. "I know the basics. I read the papers. You know that. But the other things she was talking about…the possibilities, the _probabilities._ They wouldn't…it wouldn't come to that, declaring martial law." He said, dismissing it as he finished.

"They would in a heartbeat." Wilson said without hesitation. "It's a worst case scenario House. I don't foresee it…unless it was necessary."

"But there are plans in place." House interrupted. "These are college kids being asked to form a plan of action. Jesse acts as if it's a certainty. It's paranoia." House said as Wilson shook his head in disagreement.

"It isn't something anyone cares to discuss unless it directly concerns them. Jesse's right to address it in class. Worst-case scenario or not those kids will be all over the world in a few years. If they have time to think about it now it could save their lives later. And Jesse will have a written idea of how they think on Wednesday. I'd be interested in taking a look at those if you don't mind my asking her…" Wilson asked.

"No…not at all…I might be interested in taking a look at them myself." House said practically to himself as he considered Wilson's idea.

Jesse had managed to make her escape and was en route to the club when she phoned her brother. He'd meet her there. When she hung up she thought to take a look at the clock. It was only 11:15 as she was pulling into the parking lot. All things considered she hadn't done badly for her first day in front of a class in quite a while.

And now it was time for a quick change of clothes and out the door again. Joaquin was talking to Jack when Jesse appeared. "Five minutes early. You look winded." Joaquin teased as Jack wandered up to the stage and busied himself with the equipment.

"Got to get the other ten back too. Let's go." Jesse urged as Joaquin raised an eyebrow.

"Sister. You are going to have a heart attack. Slow down." Joaquin said, setting Jesse on the stool next to him. "I have news." The look on his face kept Jesse seated.

"What news?" She raised an eyebrow and waited while Jack watched from the stage.

"Our detective friend is back. He was parked outside this building last night." Joaquin said as he watched Jesse's eyes widen.

"Think he followed us to Asbury Park? Bet that set his tail feathers in a spin." Jesse said, trying not to overreact. "And he's _your_ detective friend, not ours." Jesse reminded.

"I doubt if he was that adventurous or that early but we may have to deal with this at some point." Joaquin advised. Jesse was not amused.

"We? Talk to your government friends and make him go away. They're far better at making things disappear than we will ever be!" Jesse said with a laugh.

"They are our government friends now. And we have more than that to consider…yes we." Joaquin interrupted Jesse before she had a chance to speak. "We want to be sure…I want to be sure my concerns are not misdirected." Joaquin produced the dossier his friend had given him and handed it to Jesse. "I wasn't going to say anything but since he made an appearance so soon after my arrival…" Joaquin watched as Jesse leafed through the report and stopped where he'd circled House's name. "I'm wondering if he might have been here sooner and was missed?" Joaquin mused as Jesse read. He watched Jesse run her fingers across the print and close her eyes for a moment.

"This is old." Jesse said. "It is not House this fool is chasing, it is you, dear brother." Jesse shoved the file back in Joaquin's hands.

"Ah, you can read that well…" Joaquin began to argue.

"Yes I can!" Jesse raised her voice cutting him off before any further dissent. "Do not question my abilities."

Jack was still watching from the stage but said nothing. Laughter was not an option but he was trying hard. How many times he'd seen these showdowns, Jack recalled laughing quietly to himself. When would his uncle ever learn?

"Do not test my patience." Joaquin threatened.

"Then do not test mine." Jesse hissed without hesitation. They stared at one another without blinking.

Joaquin backed down and decided a change of tactics might be in order. "I was merely thinking you might ask him for any insights?" He asked.

Jesse was unmoved by his attempt at consideration. "There is nothing to ask. I don't need any clarifications from House. If you want clarifications…we'll be at the hospital soon enough. Ask him yourself. It's no concern of mine. I trust him implicitly."

"I thought it might be easier coming from you." Joaquin said.

Jesse tried not to smile. "Easier for whom? Cuddy's already conveyed _all_ of William's crap about my brothers the monsters and all their illicit activities. March right in there and remove all doubt. I want to watch you turn _that_ sow's ear into a silk purse! Alchemy at its finest and I have a front row seat! You've marveled at my tactical abilities for years. My turn to get some lessons from the master in his _field_ of expertise! I believe that field is laden with freshly spread manure, to put it delicately." Jesse countered as she answered her cell phone. It was a text. She smiled as she answered the daily lunch call and said nothing to Joaquin.

Jack had taken a seat front and center stage and was still trying hard not to laugh as he relished the sight of _both_ of them head to head again. Throughout his life he had long since decided, no one could argue like these two. They were priceless.

"You expect me to question him in front of you?" Joaquin protested. "These discussions are better had in private, man to man." Joaquin argued.

Jesse shook her head. "No. I want to watch you make a fool of yourself and try to hang your shortcomings on someone else. The dates and facts on that rap sheet are how old? And you came into Tritter's sights when? That dossier is nothing more than a study in obsessive-compulsive behavior. You're doing your best to avoid the big picture while trying to analyze…one tree in the forest. Tritter goes after a "type" and misses the big picture as well. He's chasing windmills and missing all the bad guys in the process. The same way you're looking for excuses and willing to grasp at anything rather than the awful truth…you made a _mistake!"_

"I did not…" Joaquin argued.

"Yes you did, big brother! You were careless. This is not Mexico! You cannot go strutting around like a peacock and expect the masses to quake and bow in your presence. It simply is not done here. The best way to go about one's business in this country is to do just that! Go about your business and blend in…blend, not swagger."

They eyed one another with no small amount of disdain. "This country has ruined you." Joaquin said.

"This country is at the head of the pack in everything. If you can't run with the big dogs…" Jesse stopped and gave Joaquin and evil look. "This country has American Pit Bull Terriers. Our homeland has Chihuahuas. I rest my case!" Jesse snarked.

Laughter and applause interrupted them, as Jack couldn't contain himself any further. "I'd love to listen to the two of you all day, but didn't you have somewhere to be? And this isn't reclaiming 'the other ten' you lost earlier Queenie." Jack grinned, pointing at his watch.

"He's right. Time to go" Jesse said. "We'll finish this later." Joaquin grumbled as he followed her out the door. "Fine…we'll finish in the car then…but get moving. We have Cuddy to satisfy yet and I plan on having lunch with House be it here or at the hospital. You are not going to rearrange my schedule to suit your petty indulgences…"

Chapter 98


	99. Chapter 99

They bickered on the way to the car and continued to bicker all the way to the hospital, through the main lobby and in the elevator. There were two short breaks for text messages from House and Jesse didn't let her brother get one up on her while she was answering the messages.

"Did you tell him we're here?" Joaquin asked.

"No." Jesse said.

"Why not?" Joaquin glanced at his piqued princess.

"Because he'd be tagging along and have his nose pressed against the glass the entire time. In that the two of you are very much alike. I told him to stay put and I'd let him know when I was free." Jesse explained.

"He could invite his friend and we could make a party of it." Joaquin teased.

Jesse sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Men."

"What would you do without us?" Joaquin smiled. "And with that thought in mind…we're here to 'satisfy' Dr. Cuddy?"

Jesse rolled her eyes in his direction as the elevator doors opened. "Oh, she'd make a snack of you." Jesse laughed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a three course meal…maybe even dessert." Joaquin said, waiting for Jesse's response. There was only silence. "It would keep her out of your hair for a while."

"I'm sure Amber would be thrilled." Jesse said, shaking her head.

"Amber and I have an understanding." Joaquin explained.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you call it?"

"You're a prude, little sister." Joaquin teased.

"You're a…. never mind. You know exactly what you are!" Jesse hissed as the elevator doors opened.

Joaquin smiled at Jesse. "Yes, I do. Allow me to demonstrate." He said, accompanying Jesse down the hall.

They passed House's office on the way. Jesse couldn't resist tapping on the glass. House looked up and watched as her rings clicked against the window, her fingers giving a tiny wave as she passed by and smiled…and blew her warm lover a kiss. Jesse had that "It's Showtime" look in her eyes.

House said nothing. Only his eyes moved over the top of the paperwork he was reading as they passed by. When they disappeared from view he reached for his cell phone. House had a feeling Wilson ought to be in on this. Big news…they dynamic duo was on the loose in the hospital and obviously headed for Cuddy's office. House figured it might be the one day all year he could run amok and Cuddy would care less! Fun time!

There was a knock on Cuddy's door and Joaquin opened it for his sister as Cuddy motioned them inside. She glanced at Jesse and forced a smile, but stared at the man beside her. Cuddy had heard about him. It occurred to her as she rose from her chair that she'd never heard a physical description of this impeccably dressed handsome man that just kissed her hand as he held her gaze and smiled.

Jesse had to fight down a smile as she watched the color drain from Cuddy's face as they walked in and then saw her blush as Joaquin kissed her hand. Joaquin the terrible, the man she'd heard so much about from William was standing in front of her desk and preening like the peacock he was. Jesse eased herself into a chair for a ringside seat at the show that had already begun…Cuddy was in heat from the moment Joaquin kissed her hand.

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy, may I introduce my brother, Dr. Joaquin Amarantha."

"Dr…. Senora…" Joaquin said in a voice so laden with sweetness and solemnity that Jesse wanted to hurl! "I've been looking forward to meeting you." Joaquin said, staring into Cuddy's eyes as she slid like putty back in to her chair.

"I…I'm so very pleased to make your acquaintance…Dr. Amarantha." Cuddy stammered as they stared at one another.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you. I regret we could not do this sooner. There was a great deal of red tape involved in the changing of the guard as it were." Joaquin said as both women stared at him for different reasons.

"I'm aware of the amount of angst this seemed to be causing as of late and I hope through proper channels I was able to convey it was nothing more than a temporary delay as we were shifting gears in corporate." Jesse explained.

Cuddy seemed overly embarrassed…or was it overheated. Jesse couldn't tell but she was enjoying it immensely. Cuddy was idly arranging but not really moving things on her desk as she tried to bring the color in her cheeks down from a blazing red.

"Oh that's perfectly understandable…all things considered. And this is the new…head of state?" Cuddy replied, batting her eyes at Joaquin. Jesse nodded.

"Actually, my sister and I will be sharing that title. I travel a great deal and Jesse has kindly offered to keep things on a continued even keel in my absence."

"That's good to hear." Cuddy said, doing her best to give Jesse a friendly smile. "So…you won't be in New Jersey that often?"

"Oh, from time to time. Primarily I live in Mexico, but one never knows what future possibilities might bring." Joaquin said, never taking his eyes from Cuddy.

Jesse watched her nemesis turn into a bowl overly sweet vanilla pudding as the conversation continued. Her cell phone beeped. She glanced at the number and could only imagine at the text message as she flipped open the phone.

Can Wilson and I come and play too? 

Jesse smiled as the conversation continued in the background.

"Anything important?" Joaquin asked.

"Our two favorite doctors are lurking down the hall." Jesse said as she typed. _"No. Business. Lunch. Behave. Turning this off."_ She hit send and shut the phone off.

Cuddy could only imagine and gave Jesse a worried look as she tried to regroup.

"I told them I'd be free for lunch and to stay put." Jesse assured her.

"That should last about five minutes." Cuddy said. She glanced down the hallway. "Maybe less." She sighed as she hung her head and stood up.

Jesse and Joaquin turned to see House ambling down the hall with Wilson bringing up the rear. Cuddy was across the room and out the door in an instant. Jesse fought to keep her laughter under control as she and her brother watched Cuddy try to beat back the intruders.

"Do you suppose it's anything important?" Joaquin asked.

Jesse shook her head. "Only to them. Apparently it's a slow morning."

"Dr. Wilson looks like an unwilling participant."

"He usually is." Jesse said.

"Yours is the ringleader?" Her brother said after observing for a bit.

"He wouldn't be much fun if he wasn't." Jesse grinned, blowing House a kiss and winking as House tried to get around Cuddy for the second time.

The voices on the other side of the door grew louder. Jesse burst out laughing when something about "moving Cuddy's rotund ass out of the way" wafted through the door.

"I see why you like him." Joaquin smiled, watching the love of Jesse's life irk Cuddy to the point of hair pulling. "Apparently you missed me more than I thought." Joaquin said.

"Apparently." Jesse said, watching House try to reach around either side of Cuddy for the door as she backed up further till she was pinned against it with her arms outspread barring the way. Wilson was several feet back with a sheepish grin on his face. "Every girl needs a clown in her life." Jesse said almost to herself as she watched her warm lover with fascination. House was pushing against the door with his cane and rocking it back and forth before Cuddy pushed the tip off the door.

House saw Jesse laughing and smiling. He had an audience and no intention of backing down. Cuddy continued to fuss and chastise and it only fueled his efforts. Wilson had folded his arms across his chest and was leaning against the wall smiling. Occasionally Cuddy would snap at him about something because Jesse could see him innocently shaking his head and pointing at House until House would turn around and glare at him.

"She is the den mother as well as the dean." Joaquin said, watching Cuddy grab the end of House's cane as he pretended trying to fence with her. "She likes to play too." Joaquin mused as he leaned back and enjoyed the show.

"All I want is some quality time…But mom!" wailed through the door as Wilson started laughing uncontrollably.

"Get to work!" Cuddy suddenly shrieked

"Master of ceremonies of the three ring circus." Jesse laughed, clapping a hand over her mouth as House made all sorts of faces and threw a mock fit. Cuddy's hands covered her face as she shook her head. Her arms outstretched at light speed against the doors again as House tried to get around her.

"Apparently Senora Lisa needs a clown in her life too." Joaquin mused in a voice heavy with mock sympathy. Jesse gave him a knowing look. "Your poor Dr. House must be terribly overworked."

"Looks like both of them are." Jesse smiled and shook her head as House continued to tweak the boss. Cuddy's arms were still outstretched as House tried poking her in the ribs with the cane. Wilson was laughing hysterically and not moving from his spot.

"What do you think of this friend of his, Wilson?" Joaquin asked.

"I like him. He's House's only friend. Can you imagine the patience he must have?"

Joaquin nodded as he and his sister watched Cuddy's hands reach behind her back and fidget with the doorknobs. "I suppose we should act as though we saw nothing?" Joaquin asked. The door started to open and House and Cuddy's words spilled into the room.

"Get back to work!" Cuddy ordered, trying to shoo him away.

"I don't have any cases." House argued.

"Do your paperwork."

"I'm done." There was silence.

Jesse snickered. "I think even Cuddy would be offended if we ignored her valiant efforts.

"You never do your paperwork." Cuddy accused.

"See how easy it is to be done with it?" House said making another face.

"House! Get out of my sight and take your crime partner with you!" Cuddy snapped glaring at Wilson.

"Hey! You've got something in there that belongs to me." House tried another tactic.

"And you can have her back as soon as we're done. The sooner you get lost the sooner we'll be done." Cuddy continued to rant as she backed into her office and slammed the doors shut, locking them behind her.

"But mom!" Wailed from the other side of the door as House made one final face and winked at Jesse.

Jesse stifled a laugh. She and her brother were staring at Cuddy as Cuddy turned to face them. "Now, where were we?" Cuddy said, taking a deep breath.

Jesse started to clap and Joaquin decided to follow her lead. Cuddy forced a smile and took a small bow before hiding safely behind her desk. She glanced at the door. House was leaning against the wall outside the door watching. Wilson hadn't moved either.

"We were getting better acquainted." Joaquin smiled and said.

"Ah, yes…acquainted. And I apologize for the interruption."

"No need. Jesse and House, Wilson and Jacqueline…they're interesting gentlemen."

"Interesting…is a good word for both of them." Cuddy said clearing her throat.

Chapter 99


	100. Chapter 100

The conversation turned back to hospital business although Joaquin kept it light for a bit till Cuddy got back in her groove. Jesse added a few comments here and there and it was going far better than Cuddy had hoped. She made a mental note, much as it pained her to do so. House was right; the hospital stood a good chance of getting a considerable amount more than usual if she acquiesced here and there…this was not a problem.

"I would like to hope that if my travels find me laying over here for any length of time that a small addition to the usual amount would make that more palatable for yourself and your board of directors…If I felt need of using some of your lab equipment from time to time?" Joaquin politely hinted.

"I see no problem with that whatsoever. You wouldn't have to worry about any negative feedback from our board of directors. I'll see to it personally." Cuddy stressed.

"And regarding Dr. House…" Joaquin glanced at Jesse.

"I know that the majority of the work House does for you is in an advisory capacity. Although my travels are considerably limited these days, in the future that may change. I would see that every effort was made to give your hospital unlimited access to his expertise if he might be freed up from time to time so he could accompany me." Jesse politely asked.

Cuddy smiled and glanced toward the door. "I will make it my personal duty to see that House is available whenever he chooses to take leave from my door."

Jesse looked over her shoulder and saw House and Wilson still lurking in the hall. House grinned. Wilson waved. Jesse stared and shook her head as she turned to face Cuddy. "Do they behave like this often?" Jesse asked.

"This is a special moment for them. It's no secret there was some concern about your annual donation and I admit I asked both of them more than I should have…"

"Oh that's perfectly understandable." Joaquin interjected. "They would have been shirking their responsibilities and loyalties to their lovely boss if they had ignored you."

"So, technically I'd be doing you a favor to take him off your hands from time to time?" Jesse grinned.

Cuddy did her best to mask her obvious joy and her years of professional training rose to the occasion. "Dr. House is an invaluable and irreplaceable part of our staff. As long as we have your assurances that he would be available to us at all times I see no reason why his schedule couldn't be rearranged to suit any travel plans that might arise in the future."

Everyone was smiling. It was obvious to Joaquin that he had Cuddy's undivided attentions and he decided to head off any issues that might arise over lunch while he had such an avid and willing audience. Cuddy was so eager to please…

"On an entirely unrelated issue…I'm almost embarrassed to bring it up…"Joaquin said, feigning all manner of inadequacies as his sister raised an eyebrow.

"Oh by all means, Dr. Amarantha." Cuddy offered.

"Please, call me Joaquin."

"Of course. And you may call me Lisa."

"I thank you very much…Lisa." Cuddy almost melted as her name danced off his tongue. Jesse likened it to a hissing snake but she kept her thoughts to herself as she watched yet another stellar performance.

"Last year during my stay in this area I had some issues with one of your local peace officers. I work with the federal government and this was explained but the man seemed unreasonably hostile about something as demeaning as a speeding infraction." Joaquin waved his hand slightly to dismiss the entire situation. "To spare you the regrettable details my constituents did a background check on this man and your Dr. House's name came up. It seemed quite innocent and this officer quite driven…" Joaquin waited for her reaction.

"That would be detective Tritter?" Cuddy asked, not batting an eye. No hesitation at all.

"Yes, yes it would. I was wondering how you found this man…your personal insight? If I might ask questions such as this from those I would put in my confidence it would be a great help to me in the future. Although my sister has spent a great deal more time here, Jesse would have no idea about such people. You're well established here. I'm sure you have your fingers on the pulse of this lovely community."

"Well, I certainly try to stay on top of the most pressing situations. I found him to be overbearing, unreasonable, and completely impossible to deal with." Cuddy thought for a moment. She knew she had Jesse's ear as well…time to make good on all fronts.

"I doubt if House did anything wrong the night Tritter pulled him over. Tritter had been in the clinic earlier as a patient and he and House didn't see eye to eye on a few things. It escalated from there. House has a Vicodin prescription. He'll need…something for the rest of his life. For Tritter to blow it out of proportion the way he did…" Cuddy recalled some of the worst of it, shaking her head. "The man had bank accounts frozen. Careers stood to be ruined over something personal…"

"So your Dr. House was an innocent victim? How terrible."

"I won't say innocent. House has some issues of his own. Refusing to back down is one of them." Cuddy again glanced at the door.

"Under normal circumstances wouldn't you consider that an admirable quality? I know in my line of work it's a mandatory asset." Joaquin said.

"There's a fine line between refusing and not knowing when it's best to. Let's say there were a number of miscalculations by everyone involved and the incident is thankfully over and behind us. Everyone is wiser for it. If Tritter is causing you issues of any kind, my advice for whatever it's worth is not to take him lightly. At some point things cease to be standard police work for him. He enjoys inflicting pain." Cuddy said, glancing at Jesse as well to make sure she understood. House had suffered at the hands of Tritter and Tritter enjoyed it. Cuddy was giving her a target if she needed one.

Jesse smiled and nodded. "Are we finished with all of the fine points then?" She looked at Joaquin and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Here it comes…she's got the purse open." House said motioning Wilson forward.

Wilson against his better judgment found himself standing beside House and leaning against the far wall.

"We should be able to tell how big it is by the smile on Cuddy's greedy little face." House said, watching the big moment unfold.

"And how shamelessly she throws herself at Joaquin." Wilson added.

"She'll do that for the fringe benefits." House grumbled making a face.

"We regret that this was late in coming this year. Again, we were engaged in massive restructuring and had no idea how long this would take. Both my brother and I hope this tiny bit extra will make up for any inconvenience your hospital may have endured. May this be the first of many more from both of us?" Jesse said as she handed Cuddy her long awaited check.

Cuddy nonchalantly glanced down at the check as she started to thank them both. She nearly had a stroke. The check was for seventy five million dollars.

Joaquin had to fight down a smile as he saw Cuddy's face light up. So…this was the look he would be aiming for in the future…

House made an odd face. "It was more than we expected. From the looks of it I'd say it was more than she expected too…a lot more."

"What makes you say that?" Wilson asked, assessing the shaking of hands and Cuddy's beaming smile.

"I think our Dean of Medicine just had an orgasm." House said, twirling his cane.

Chapter 100


	101. Chapter 101

The doors to the "queen of medicine's" chambers were finally unlocked and the barbarian attack from the hallway ensued. Cuddy was doing her best to control herself but it was obvious House's assessment wasn't too far off the mark. She was practically oozing charm and smiles, all of it for Joaquin, and she could have cared if House bounced off the ceiling.

"I think we'll be staying for lunch. If you would care to show me around your fine facility?" Joaquin asked.

"I'd love to." Cuddy said as Joaquin extended his arm and Cuddy's hand slipped eagerly around his elbow.

Jesse rolled her eyes as House grinned at her and shook his head. "Mind if I poison you in our hospital cafeteria since you're already here, Miss Scarlet?" He snarked, extending his arm to mock her brother.

Jesse laughed and batted her eyes, comically fanning herself with her hand as she slipped her other hand around House's elbow. "Why Rhett, there's nothing that would please me more." She answered with a comic southern drawl.

"Come on Ashley _Wilson!_" House snarked, glancing at Wilson as they headed out the door. "We'll keep you company till Miss Melanie shows up."

Wilson followed along, laughing and closing the doors behind him.

Lunch was not for the faint of heart. Cuddy was between Joaquin and Wilson. Jesse was by her brother with House and Wilson side by side. A table of five, two of them clowns. Joaquin surprised House as he entertained Cuddy with everything from jokes to a little magic as he did the coin from behind her ear trick and made it disappear again.

House and Jesse rolled their eyes at one another, Jesse shaking her head. "If we ever look this silly…" She started to say as House interrupted.

"You can smack me as hard as I deserve." He whispered in her ear as Jesse laughed and picked at her salad. "Moonstruck cow." House whispered in Jesse's ear as she tried not to spit out her salad.

The conversation turned technical soon enough since Joaquin had two board members at the table. There was a lot of shoptalk about research and all manner of equipment. Jesse listened politely but House could tell by now when she was bored.

House added the useful comment here and there but for the most part occupied Jesse and let the others chatter amongst themselves. "Bored?" House asked.

Jesse nodded. "These things are a mystery to me."

"Interesting class today."

"Thanks for showing up. I hope I wasn't too long winded." Jesse mused.

"Some of it seemed a little out there for archaeology." House said, trying to lead the conversation to his liking.

"This is an advanced course. There's a lot of emphasis on practical application in the field." Jesse explained, already sure of where this was leading. Oh well…

House only nodded, wolfing down more of his Reuben. "Is anything you do safe?"

"It didn't used to be. Safe is so boring." Jesse said as she took a bite of salad. House stopped in mid bite and glared at her as Jesse thought to backpedal. "Was…was boring…a long time ago." She smiled up at House. The look didn't change.

"Do you miss any of it?"

"No. I have everything I want right here." Jesse reassured him as her hand came to rest on his thigh.

House looked away, fussing with the last of his food. "Wilson and I were talking on the way back…your doomsday lesson for Wednesday…what would it take to let us have a peek at those homework assignments?"

"A reminder." Jesse shrugged and laughed. I'll have them downstairs or if you'd prefer, you're both welcome to come up and take a look at them. They'd be easier to read."

House nodded but said nothing. He glanced at her as he cleared the last crumbs from his tray. "Not the best is it?" He asked.

"I liked the salad. We'll make up for it at supper. Any favorite cravings?" Jesse smiled.

"Nothing we could do downstairs but we'll get to that later." House wiggled his eyebrows and gave her an evil look.

"Yes we will, my warm lover." Jesse's hand reached for his and House gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Cuddy glanced in their direction smiling at the scene and the look on House's face in particular. When she turned back to Jesse's brother he was smiling at her. "Seeing them together makes you happy?" He asked.

Cuddy nodded. "Would you like that tour now?" They excused themselves leaving Wilson at the table.

"I was asking Jesse about the doomsday assignment. We have the teacher's permission." House announced.

Wilson glanced at Jesse. "That was an excellent class today. Had you thought of that in advance or was it spur of the moment because of the direction the questions were heading?"

"It would have been addressed at a later date but they were keyed up about it with the others leaving. Best to see where their heads are at now." Jesse said.

"See if their level of paranoia matches your own?" House snarked.

"House." Wilson interrupted. "It's a timely discussion."

"Traitor." House snarked, making an attempt at humor.

"Thank you, Wilson." Jesse smiled.

Wilson thought about it for a moment and glanced at House. Against his better judgment he decided to go ahead and ask. "If I could put the same questions to you what would your answers be?" Wilson smiled as he endured the glare of House without bursting into flames.

Jesse didn't hesitate. "I'd stay wherever I was until I could arrange safe passage to Mexico. From there I'd stay far enough south of the border to make sure whatever issue brought about the declaration was containable within man made borders and seek safe haven till the smoke clears."

"But Mexico is a second home for you." House said.

"I'm answering…as if it weren't. American dollars go a lot farther in Mexico than they do in much of the world and the government is relatively stable. I'd be close enough to home to have a clear picture of what is going on and plan from there." Jesse said.

"Why wouldn't you come back?" House asked.

Jesse thought for a moment. "If it was due to some form of terrorist violence, many forms of travel wouldn't be safe to or from the states. Some forms of travel might even be suspended as they were after the Twin Towers fell. If it were…something else it would obviously be wiser to keep a safe distance until things…settled."

"What manner of things would require settling enough for you to return home?" House asked, staring at the table for a bit before looking at Jesse.

"An adequate vaccination and cure and some time frame for demilitarization. I'd also like to see physical proof that their 'plans to sustain the infrastructure' were sound and viable."

"Do you think they are?" Wilson asked. House could only stare, as Jesse didn't hesitate.

"No."

House looked away. "That's paranoid. We have some of the greatest tactical minds in the world working on this." House argued.

"They're bogged down by some of the greatest amounts of red tape every compiled."

"This country will never fail." House insisted…politely.

"That's the military brat in you talking." Jesse smiled, trying for a little humor. "And you're right. We probably won't fail, but we may stumble a bit. I don't want to get stepped on as we work to regain our cadence. This is the greatest country in the world, but we are not infallible. At the point we said we were, that was when there was cause for alarm in my eyes. One can never be that sure of oneself when there are so many intangibles on the table. In a worst case scenario…" Jesse shook her head and sighed.

There was silence for a moment. But Wilson couldn't help himself. "One of the first times I ever heard you speak was at a political rally in New York. I was…moved by your words and your fearless nature…" He smiled, somewhat embarrassed.

Jesse laughed. "We feel we are immortal at that age. At least I did."

"You made a great deal of sense in those days. I can only imagine you've refined with age." Wilson said.

"Oh stop sucking up and ask already." House snarked. Though he was curious to hear this exchange as he leaned back in the chair and readjusted his leg.

"What is your worst case scenario?" Wilson felt compelled to ask.

Both men could tell by Jesse's reaction that the answer was not without prior thought.

Chapter 101


	102. Chapter 102

"We're too good at containing any sort of conflict, so I do not see it being a violent situation that would bring it about. An epidemic, be it natural or otherwise…_we _put ourselves at the top of the food chain. The rest of the food chain had little to say in the matter. If one or more parts of that food chain were to find a way to 'convey it's displeasure' at this hierarchy, I feel we would be hard pressed to argue the matter efficiently and quickly enough to sustain." Jesse said.

There was silence. House was staring. They both were staring. Jesse raised her eyebrows waiting for more. "Does that cover it?" She asked.

"No it doesn't cover it." House snarked. "This is your brother's line of work. You know something. _He_ knows something." House insisted.

Jesse shook her head. "I wish…I'm sure Joaquin wishes too, that we knew something, anything in advance. The men in his line of work are committed to finding cures and genes and all manner of fine points to everything naturally and unnaturally occurring on the planet at this moment. But they would be the first to admit they don't know everything. Science has managed to create or discover all manner of deadly microscopic critters for which we have no defenses. We as a planet are at the mercy of the first one to break free, be it by accident or evolutionary developments."

Jesse thought for a moment and looked at House. "What does my brother know? He knows we're sitting ducks for the first microorganism that runs amok. He and some of the other best minds in the world are scrambling to have everything in place so the entire planet can manufacture both cure and prevention. But there's the hang time in between. The cause must be identified and dealt with appropriately. I'm sure both of you know this will not happen overnight." Jesse took a deep breath. "My goodness we're getting all long winded and depressing here…let's get some dessert or something."

She started to get up and House reached for her hand. "Sit."

"House." Wilson tried to get his friend to ease up a bit. "She looks stressed."

"She always looks stressed when _she _decides the conversation is over." House kissed her hand but never took his eyes from Jesse. "The conversation isn't over." He announced as Jesse rested her arms on the table and looked at House.

"You wanted a worst case scenario and you have it. What else do you want to know?"

"Your website is tied into this…how?" House asked.

"We keep one another informed. If something comes to one's attention then everyone is informed. It's that simple."

"Then what?"

"We alert the right people, keep a watchful eye and make ready to leave the afflicted area for safe haven elsewhere." Jesse explained.

"And everyone else can sink or swim?" House asked.

"We're not in charge of everyone else."

"But you would alert the masses on your way out?" House asked.

"It would be foolish to start a wide scale panic." Jesse said.

House said nothing for a moment. "Something about this whole scenario sounds disturbing." He finally said.

Jesse rolled her eyes at Wilson. "Hmm, let me see. Plague, end of things as we know them for a while…let's see, what else? The fact that maybe the little Wiccans that could have a heads up on things?" Jesse smiled.

"House gave her one of his looks. "You're talking about it like it's a statement of fact and it's only a matter of when." House added.

"I'm sorry that disturbs you. You're a man of science. You can't deny its probability."

"I can argue against stocking up on bottled water and duct tape for the weekend." House said.

"So can I. The Incubation period would forestall it being any kind of concern until at least the following weekend." Jesse smiled.

House rolled his eyes. "You dance around topics beautifully."

"Thank you." Her phone rang. "Cuddy and big brother are done preening, I think. Any parting shots while you walk me out?" Jesse said, getting up.

Wilson got up from his seat as well. "And where do you think you're going?" House asked.

"I'm a part of this conversation too." Wilson protested. "It was my idea to ask about those homework assignments." He protested as House made a face.

House rolled his eyes and relented. "Okay, never mind about all the germs. What about the rest of it?" House asked.

"The state of emergency proclamation allows for martial law to be entered into until such time as the emergency is declared over. When it's in the hands of the newly proclaimed monarchy to decide that, the situation looks pretty bleak from many points of view." Jesse said.

"Would it surprise you if I said worrying about this sounds like a load of crap?" House snarked as he made a pondering yet comical face.

Jesse shook her head. "From the questions to the concerns expressed, I'd say the two of you are more concerned than I." Jesse thought for a moment as she slipped her hand in House's. "And from the bottom of my heart, my warm lover, I hope I never have the opportunity to say I told you so."

"A plan for the generations then…you're putting things in place for something you hope never comes. Didn't we do that during the cold war?" House snarked, but the delivery wasn't as convincing as usual.

"Maybe you did. I wasn't here yet!" Jesse teased, again trying to lighten the topic with humor. "Somebody did. Things were different then. I don't worry about things like that anymore. As a species we've already grown tired with the enticing possibility of obliterating the planet. Now we stand at the doorway of being able to simply obliterate ourselves as a species. It's much more enticing a possibility to all the wrong people for all the wrong reasons. And wouldn't be amazing, after all the planning and terrorist threats…wouldn't it be amazing in the end if it wasn't the human race that took itself out of the picture? What if some tiny little virus that got missed under someone's microscope suddenly decided it was time for a change. Many people think and adjustment is long overdue." Jesse mused as Wilson listened to the conversation.

"An adjustment." House echoed, giving her an odd look.

"A culling of the herd if you will." Jesse answered, momentarily distracted. There was something…something whispering to her witchy sixth sense.

They met up with Joaquin at the front desk. He was still chatting with Cuddy. They looked as if they'd been caught red handed at something as the approaching trio caught up to them.

"Ready to go?" Jesse asked, her eyes scanning the lobby…but for what.

Joaquin and Cuddy looked sheepishly at one another. Cuddy found something to busy herself with at the desk as Joaquin handed Jesse his keys. "Not yet, sister." He explained, clearing his throat as all three of the other party stared at them.

"What's this? Keys to the limo?" Jesse asked as Joaquin handed her the keys to his car.

"Our Dean of Medicine has kindly offered to give me an extensive tour…of things…of great importance at this fine facility." He stammered.

Chapter 102


	103. Chapter 103

No one blinked but a few jaws dropped. House raised an eyebrow as Cuddy turned shades of red under his discerning gaze. "Dr. Cuddy? I thought we did dessert in the cafeteria?" House mused.

"House." Wilson said, trying not to laugh at the comical but accurate assessment. Cuddy continued to change colors as Jesse snapped up the keys and shook her head at her brother. That must be it, she thought. Joaquin was up to no good with Cuddy. She shrugged it off.

"Anybody want to see what this baby can do?" Jesse winked, clutching the elegant key ring. "You know where you can find it if we're back before you're done inspecting the goods, brother." Jesse assured him as she gave House an evil look. "Busy?" She asked, dangling the keys from her delicate finger as she slipped on her sunglasses.

House had nothing to do but he knew better. Still the temptation was hard to fight down. He made a face at Cuddy. "Mom…can I, please? Can I?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Get out of here…but leave your cell _on_." She called out behind him as he and Jesse were already heading out the door.

"I'll leave it _on_ the roof of the car." House snarked as Jesse burst into a fit of giggles. "Give me the keys." House said, drooling at the sight of the black behemoth.

"Don't I get a chance to drive it? I've been dying to take it for a test beat! I know you. Once you get your hands on it…" Jesse said. She and House exchanged a positively evil glare. Both of them started to smile at the same time.

"Ladies first." House relented, kissing her. The look in his eyes made Jesse want to melt. He truly did look happy, just for a moment. But Jesse's sixth sense was still sounding the alarm. She casually glanced around the perimeter as she slipped behind the wheel.

They were out of the parking lot in short order and out of the city traffic just as quick. House wanted to take the Rolls out on the open road and see what it could do so Jesse headed out of the city. As she drove Jesse played with the radio and toyed with the myriad of buttons on the dash. Adjusting the mirrors gave her an opportunity to glance behind them several times without raising House's suspicions. Jesse was far too experienced to panic in any situation. But she was certain…they were being followed.

"I have some things to do." Jesse said for lack of a better explanation.

"Ready to go back so soon?" House asked.

"No…but pressing issues beckon." Jesse said, mulling things over. She reached for her cell phone against her better judgment, but the bottom line was her concern for House. Why oh why did he have to be in the car for this? Jesse cursed herself for inviting him.

"What sort of issues?" House asked, concerned with the faraway tone of voice as she clung to the phone for a bit. "Jesse, what's wrong?" Silence. "Jesse?" House stared at her as she typed a quick text message and sent it to Joaquin. One word…. Tritter.

"Patience my warm lover. I want you to look in the rear view mirror and tell me if you recognize the vehicle following us." Jesse said as her phone rang.

House looked in the mirror and felt his chest tighten as he heard Jesse on the phone. "Your policeman friend is behind us, big brother…. East? As a matter of fact we're nearing the water now. I know where it is. Calm down, will you? I'm on my way…. Understood." Jesse closed the phone and sighed. She turned her attention back to House. "Do you? Recognize the vehicle, I mean." Jesse asked. Her voice was the epitome of calm.

House nodded, looking out the window. "How do you know about Tritter?" House asked. The embarrassment and sadness in his voice stung Jesse. Had she been checking up on him? Why hadn't she asked?

That House would have to be dragged into this after what Cuddy had said earlier. Jesse was incensed. And it had been such a good day. Jesse suddenly decided she disliked this man more than Joaquin ever could. She found herself hoping his actions might warrant some special attention as only she could dispense.

"He and Joaquin had a run in a year ago and Tritter apparently wants a rematch." Jesse set the phone on the seat between them. "Unfortunately for him I think he just bit off more than he can chew." Jesse hissed as she glanced in the rear view. "Let's hope he chokes on this bite and learns from it …if not, the next one may be fatal."

House turned from the window to stare at Jesse. She seemed as calm as if she were driving to the grocery store. "Jesse?"

"Yes my warm lover." Jesse turned to look at him for a moment, trying to convey all she felt for him.

"Stop it." House said.

"What?"

"Stop acting like everything's fine." House spat.

"Everything _is_ fine…well, it's about to be." Jesse almost laughed as she spoke. Then she glanced at House. He'd turned to star out the window again.

He was upset, obviously. Jesse felt terrible. She reached for his hand. It surprised her when House pulled away. He turned to face her.

"You know. Somehow…" House began. "How? You went behind my back instead of asking? I said it was okay to ask. As much as you've told me…" Jesse could hear the anger in his voice as she shook her head.

"House…no. I would never. This is entirely about an issue with Joaquin. Unfortunately during the background check on Tritter your name came up…"

"When? How long have you been sitting on this?" House demanded.

"House! Joaquin only showed me the FBI's dossier on him this afternoon. Before we came to the hospital. There was no time to discuss it with you today. Besides…I didn't need to ask you. I have nothing to ask." Jesse explained, pleading with him. "Talk to Joaquin when we get back. He'll tell you the very same." Jesse caught his gaze before he looked away. She could tell House wanted to believe her. The look in his eyes said as much. But his mistrust of the world as a whole told him not to.

Jesse was becoming angrier by the second with this stranger behind them. He was trying so hard to be invisible in traffic and failing miserably. Jesse could feel his thoughts as she began to tune in on what _kind_ of individual was driving the vehicle following them. Tritter made her skin crawl. There was something inherently evil about him.

Jesse decided at the moment House was calling her on her explanation that she wanted a piece of Tritter. This imbecile a few car lengths behind them was through. House was demanding further explanation and he had every right to. But there wasn't any time for that now. As Jesse nodded and promised him anything…everything if he'd just hang on till the situation was under control. Jesse's phone rang again.

"Ian, thank Goddess for a calm voice." Jesse cooed and waited as she listened. "That didn't take long at all. Funny, I was heading in that very direction…Nice to hear your voice again after so long. Sorry it's under such bothersome circumstances. Joaquin should bring you to the club some evening for a visit…" Jesse chatted as if it was a social call. It was merely another intriguing moment in her interesting life. It didn't seem to rattle her at all.

House realized she'd shut him out as he listened to the conversation. He stopped barking at her and started listening. House began to worry as he tried to decipher the rest of the conversation with only hearing her end of it. One thing was certain. Jesse's voice was gaining the hostile undertone that he'd heard more than once in her exchanges with Cuddy. House drummed his cane on the floorboard as he listened.

"I want you to do something for me, Ian. I want you to wait…I want to have a few words with this bothersome twit…Hang back? Why? You know I love an audience. Signal?" Jesse asked with a laugh that made House's blood run cold. "Two minutes after I call is all it should require. I doubt if he's worth more of my time than that. I've heard quite enough about this overbearing twit for yet another day in my life. And now he's upset my gentleman friend by the very presence of his being…. No I am not alone and no I am not happy. Neither is he. Yes, I want something done about him! Neuter the bastard! Physically, mentally, it does not matter. I have neither the time nor the patience for these petty interruptions." Jesse laughed. "It's beneath me. It's beneath Joaquin but he'd rather ignore situations like this than deal with them. I'm the one talking to you now. I want him dealt with. Make him go away by whatever means necessary."

Chapter 103


	104. Chapter 104

There was silence in the vehicle for a moment. Jesse extended her hand to House again. "You may believe what I told you or not. I swear every word of it was true." Jesse said.

House relented and took her hand in his. "This can only go badly." House said. His voice was tense.

Jesse gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "This can only go badly for _him_. You have to promise me you'll say nothing. Watch the show and enjoy. You have a ringside seat, House." Jesse thought for a moment. "This isn't about you…I swear it isn't. Believe me?" Jesse pleaded. Again there was silence. House only nodded.

Jesse pulled off the main road and headed toward a wooded area along the water. Tritter followed making no attempt to conceal his presence at this point. When Jesse made an attempt to take a trail into the woods Tritter put the flashing light on the dashboard. Both vehicles came to a stop as Jesse jerked the car sideways blocking the road. Jesse grabbed the cell phone and called Ian again. She pushed the speakerphone button.

"Mrs. Scheulling, I presume?" Came over the speakerphone.

"Two minutes to show time, Ian. I'm leaving the phone on for you." Jesse said, never taking the cell phone from the seat of the car. She watched the gum chewing detective swagger up to the vehicle and tried not to laugh. It may have been about Joaquin but this performance was entirely for House. "Please have faith in me, House. This is for you, all for you." Jesse whispered. She felt House's hand go cold at the sound of Tritter's voice. House stared through the window at the ghost from his past.

Tritter ignored him after a cursory glance. Nothing like terrorizing the women folk while their men sat by helpless. Tritter fought down a smile. Oh how he loved his power trips.

"Vehicle registration please." Tritter said to Jesse as they stared at one another through the barely open window. Tritter motioned for Jesse to roll the window down more than the few inches it was. Jesse ignored him.

"It's my brother's car. Is there a problem?" Jesse cooed, batting her eyes.

Tritter looked unimpressed. "Might be stolen…I saw someone else driving it earlier. May I see your license…Miss?" Tritter waited. Again he was ignored. So, House's little glamour girl was as arrogant as her boyfriend. This might be even more fun.

"Funny…you don't look like a traffic cop." Jesse said, not budging an inch.

"Oh rest assured I'm not. I'm sure your boyfriend has already filled you in so quit playing games." Tritter gave a small laugh as he glanced at an obviously nervous Dr. House and motioned for Jesse to hand over her license.

"You first." Jesse cooed. For all I know you could be the resident axe murderer out looking for your latest defenseless victim." Jesse winked, doing her best to reel him in."

Tritter whipped out his badge and identification like it was a free pass to torture the masses. The arrogant glee in his eyes incensed her, but Jesse only smiled back.

"Oh, that's right…we're playing cards." Jesse said, pulling out her license and the diplomatic immunity card as well. She flashed them through the barely open window, mocking his expression. "Royal flush beats two of a kind any day of the week." Tritter stopped chewing as Jesse's eyes narrowed. "Membership has its privileges." Her voice was nothing short of sinister as she continued to mock his arrogance with a level all her own.

House's stomach knotted as he heard the verbal claws and fangs come to the surface. "Welcome to the glass ceiling, little man. You may look but you will never touch. Never. Is that understood, you sorry excuse for a human being." Jesse hissed.

Tritter was in shock. "Excuse me?" Was all he could ask as House continued to stare.

"My brother truly was being nice to you that day. Jesse saw the look of recognition as Tritter read the information on her cards through the window. "Yes…my brother. You are dealing with me now and that, little man is an entirely different arena. The only thing worse than one of us is both of us with a common enemy."

"The name is detective Tritter. And I'm sorry…" He said, starting to leave as he realized the gravity of the error he'd made. Time to exit as gracefully as possible.

Jesse would have none of it. "Your name is as insignificant to me as you are. You are nothing. Continue this idiotic game of cat and mouse and you will be less than nothing. Just a little something for you to think about." Jesse's face was an emotionless mask. But the hatred in her eyes bored through Tritter and held his gaze like a tractor beam

"Again, my apologies. I don't need any more information…" Tritter started to say.

Jesse saw the black vehicles pulling in behind Tritter's car. She'd blocked the road leading out and as Tritter turned to look he saw three vehicles now blocking the way in. It was enough of an eye opener to make him spit out his gum. Hmm, Jesse thought.

He heard Jesse's sinister laugh behind him. "But they do. Why don't you go trade playing cards with them, Detective Tritter? I'm sure all of those nice federal agents will be thrilled to hear how wonderful you think you are. I'm being merciful. You have an out. I advise you to take it. Now run along and play with the nice federal agents." Jesse cooed. Her voice was as sweet and melodic as it had first been.

Tritter watched as a plethora of badges in hand appeared as the agents walked toward them. House could only watch in stunned silence as Tritter was politely but firmly removed from the side of Jesse's car. One agent slid behind the wheel of Tritter's vehicle as two more and Tritter got in. It followed the first vehicle out. Jesse turned off her phone and smiled at House. "The boogeyman is all gone." She winked at him.

House could only smile and shake his head. "You're insane." He whispered, his smile growing. "What a turn on!" Jesse threw her head back and laughed out loud as House reached over and kissed her on the cheek till he could get a better hold on her for a proper kiss on the lips. "I could drag you into that backseat right now…except we've got company." House said pointing toward her window.

The remaining agent walked up to the car as Jesse lowered her window and smiled. "Ian, how wonderful to see you again. My hero." Jesse laughed as the older gentleman reached in and gave her a hug.

"Miss Jessica…did you have enough fun for the day?" He said, glaring at her with fatherly concern as he nodded in House's direction."

"That all depends. Are you going to torture him?" Jesse grinned.

"_Queenie! Yo_u _know_ our government doesn't do things like that." Ian gave her a look.

Jesse gave him her best pout as Ian glanced at House. "We were only taking it around the block, Dad!" Jesse teased, as the two men looked one another over.

"Is everything okay here?" Ian glanced at House. House nodded but said nothing.

"House, it's all over now. The cavalry's here…well, they were here." Jesse said sliding out of the car. She motioned for House to do the same. As he was climbing out he missed Jesse snagging up the last remnant of Tritter's presence. Tissue in hand she snatched the chewing gum and stuffed it in her pocket. All bonuses no matter how small were worth saving for future uses if the need arose.

"So this is your Dr. House." Ian said, as he watched House hobble around the front of the Rolls. "Good afternoon. Sorry about the disruption in your day, sir." Ian said as he extended his hand. House was impressed with Ian's style as he shook hands with the stately older gentleman. "A man shouldn't have to waste time on things like this. Not when he has better things to do." Ian glanced at Jessica.

House gave him an odd look, but managed a smile. "I was thinking the very same thing."

Ian turned his attentions to Jessica. "Is everything okay now? There was a mention of unhappiness earlier when you were on your way to us."

Jessica nodded. "We're fine. Joaquin has a way of leaving small piles behind him that I'm forever having to dispose of properly."

Ian looked at House. "Joaquin said there might be an issue or two. If I can answer any questions you might have, Dr. House, please feel free to ask."

House looked away for a moment and shook his head in utter confusion. "I'd like to know what's going on?" He said, as his gaze turned back to Ian. "This is the first I'd heard of Tritter being…" House hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"An issue again?" Ian assisted. House chuckled and nodded.

"Welcome to how my brother handles the 'little annoyances' in his life. He delegates." Jesse smiled as she leaned against the vehicle.

"Jesse, you shouldn't be so hard on Joaquin. He has a lot of things on his mind. Disruptions in his schedule such as this are difficult to deal with." Ian said.

"No they're not. He simply hands me the keys. Did it occur to you he might have known Tritter was following him on the way to the hospital? He 'delegated' _that _little problem right into my lap! Here sister, take the car…I'm busy flirting with House's boss!" Jesse snarked. "Oh, and ignore that tailpipe extension you're dragging behind the vehicle!"

Ian laughed. "Some things never change. I watched these two grow up…well, Jesse for the most part." Ian explained to House. "I've always tried to be there when they needed something. Their parents were very busy people."

A light bulb flickered on for House as he listened. This must have been one of the men that helped Jesse get her brothers back to Mexico when they were children. He was someone to be trusted and treated kindly in Jesse's eyes. He was also a wealth of information…if future circumstances warranted.

They spent some time talking. House saw to it while he had someone in front of him that was willing to talk and had answers. House _did_ have questions and he wanted to gauge Jesse's reaction as he asked most of them. It surprised House as Ian explained a lot of Joaquin's technical work. He watched Jesse shrug most of it off as she walked between them while they took a short walk to the water's edge.

Jesse asked a question or two but it was obvious she refused to deal with the complexity or gravity of what Joaquin and others like him were doing to ensure the free world's safety from biological terrorist attack among other things. They sat in the car and a short break before heading back.

Jesse was curious about some of the explanations concerning Joaquin's work as well. They both left with a better understanding of Joaquin's importance in certain circles throughout the world and why Tritter would find some of his travels of such a curious nature.

"And the basics of this will be explained to Detective Tritter. No one felt there was a need for debriefing earlier, but after today? We don't want Jessica to have to deal with any more instances such as these. She's had enough going on in her busy life." Ian said.

Chapter 104


	105. Chapter 105

Their conversation was interrupted by one phone call. Joaquin chose to call Ian and make sure everything was okay. House watched Jesse's reaction. She was almost as angry as when Tritter had been following them.

"Give me that cell phone." Jesse said as she snatched it from Ian's hands. "You knew when you handed me those keys that he was following us didn't you…and you never said a thing!" Jesse began to rant.

Ian and House both watched and snickered as Jesse gave her brother a proper chewing before handing the phone back to Ian. "All better now? All things in order and ducks in a row?" House asked as he slipped his arm around his feisty Queenie.

Jesse nodded, smiling as she brushed her hands together comically. "I can't wait to see who dares to mess with my day _next!_" Jesse said, looking at both men as if she dared them to try.

Joaquin hung up the phone and got back to the matters at hand. The phone calls had raised an eyebrow or two from Cuddy but he covered nicely as they strolled the corridors of the hospital. Joaquin made no reference to whom he was speaking.

"Problems?" Cuddy asked.

"Not at all. I'm used to interruptions…I have many obligations. Please accept my apologies." Joaquin flashed a smile that bordered on a leer.

"No apologies necessary." Cuddy smiled trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach. He was so handsome, Cuddy thought, and so wonderfully "Old World" polite. They wandered the halls together as she explained much of the inner workings of PPTH in all its glory.

"So…where does one go in your fine hospital…to get away? So many people, you must be overwhelmed at times." Joaquin mused.

Cuddy thought for a moment. Did she dare let herself be alone with him? Did she dare pass up the opportunity? "From time to time some of us go up to the roof." Cuddy thought for a moment. House had Jesse. Apparently there was something going on with Wilson and Jacqueline. "It has a lovely view and allows us some well needed solitude when necessary." She glanced at Joaquin. He was waiting, she could tell. Oh what the heck, Cuddy thought. "I'd be happy to show you. I could point out some of the landmarks…and some of the hot spots…" Cuddy stammered, as Joaquin seemed to be inching near her.

"Ah…the hot spots. I would like very much to experience those with you. If you would be so kind?" Joaquin baited…and waited as he casually placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the direction she was pointing.

"You make it impossible to refuse." Cuddy said, leading the way after Joaquin flashed another toothy grin…and did he just wink?

They stepped out into the fresh air and sunshine. Joaquin slipped on the black on black sunglasses as Cuddy gave him a tour of the uppermost level of the hospital. She could feel the warmth from his body as he shadowed her movements toward the edge of the building. Joaquin leaned on the balcony's edge beside her as Cuddy pointed out certain places against the bright blue sky.

"They all look so small and insignificant from here." He mused leaning close to Cuddy.

Cuddy gazed at the city below her and mused on it for a moment. "Yes, they do."

"I think there are far more interesting things to see much closer…Lisa." Joaquin turned to look at her and watched as his prey turned the loveliest shade of red.

Cuddy glanced up at him briefly. "Yes…there are." Cuddy struggled to get a train of thought going as she felt Joaquin's hand slide effortlessly around her back. "I must say I was surprised…when you came in to my office earlier. You weren't at all how I pictured you." Cuddy stammered.

Joaquin nodded. "I can imagine. William was not a great fan of mine. Perhaps when I threatened to kill him for beating my sister and her children…" Joaquin said wistfully, waiting for Cuddy's reaction.

She stared up at him. "He…hit her? Her children?" She was horrified. Joaquin only nodded. Cuddy stopped to think for a moment as they stood in silence.

"Amazing what another perspective on things can do…to enlighten." Joaquin added.

"And you asked him?"

"Of course I did…only to confirm it was him and not one of his cronies. Hard to deny she was beaten when she was in the hospital recovering from it." Joaquin saw the look on Cuddy's face and gave her a moment to digest what he was telling her. "William was a man of many talents, some of which are best forgotten." His hand idly rubbed Cuddy's back. "He was an excellent storyteller as well. I can only imagine what he's told you about me…about Jesse…"

Cuddy was silent for a moment then careful as she spoke. "He was less than flattering. After meeting you…listening to you…I'm going to have to rethink some things." Cuddy shook her head. It was all too much. And Joaquin's hand felt so good as it inched up her back and caressed her shoulders.

"Plenty of time for that later. Why think about the past? We just met. Here I am. You may judge for yourself…Lisa." His hand massaged her shoulders for a bit and lightly caressed her neck. "I could care less what I've heard about you. I find you…very attractive. Women in power are very appealing to me." Joaquin turned to face her as his fingers traced the contours of her chin. He leaned forward whispering in her ear. "You turn me on…Lisa." His warm breath against her ear sent shivers down her. His scent was intoxicating.

Cuddy's eyes closed as she sank into Joaquin's expert touches. His thumb lightly traced her lips. Joaquin's lips brushed against hers, testing her reaction. He hesitated after one soft, amorous kiss. "Tell me to stop." He whispered. "Tell me you want me to behave."

Cuddy smiled, fighting down what she wanted to say. She only shook her head. Joaquin kissed her again. His tongue expertly parted her lips and ventured further as she pressed against him. Again he hesitated. "Tell me, Lisa. What do you want?"

Cuddy's head leaned back against his hand. She smiled as Joaquin's touch sent exquisite sensations down her neck. She melted against him as he pulled her close. "I want you to behave…badly." She said, smiling up at him as she opened her eyes.

They stared at one another as Cuddy gave him an evil, leading look. She reached up and eased the sunglasses from his face handing them to him. "Yes. Hardly necessary." Joaquin grinned tossing them on the ledge before wrapping his arms around her. They moved a short distance to a secluded area of the roof.

His kisses were deep and passionate. Cuddy raced to keep up with him as their tongues explored and teased one another. Her hands snaked over his body as Joaquin removed his jacket. Cuddy hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt exposing the naked flesh she was so hungry for.

Her lips danced across his chest as she felt Joaquin's fingers sliding the zipper of her dress slowly down her back. Joaquin nuzzled against the soft flesh of her neck, nibbling and biting his way down as he inched her dress over her shoulders. Cuddy started to help, but he brushed her hands aside. Joaquin hesitated for a moment, staring hungrily into her eyes.

"When I make love to a woman…I unwrap her. It's a gift you are giving me. Allow me. Allow me to enjoy…Lisa…all of Lisa." He whispered in Cuddy's ear as he continued to inch the dress down her body exposing her to his gaze a little at a time. Joaquin undid the clasp to her bra.

Cuddy caught her breath as the cool air brushed gently over her now exposed breasts. "Lovely." Joaquin commented as he kissed and nibbled. His tongue flicked against her nipples and he watched them rise to his attentions. "You are so lovely." Joaquin whispered as he continued with his ministrations.

Cuddy felt herself go weak in the knees as this unscheduled break in her day continued to delight her with each new sensation. My god he was magnificent, she thought, staring at his slick black hair combed into a ponytail. If only…her hands reached behind him and she undid his hair, longing for a closer look at this beautiful man.

Joaquin's hair fell around his shoulders and Cuddy ran her fingers through it. He glanced up at her, kissing her again. "You like?" He asked.

"Yes…oh yes." Cuddy whispered, her fingers running through the shiny black hair. He was so different. He looked so animalistic with his long dark hair shining in the sun. Her hands roamed over his physique finding their way lower this time.

Her fingers undid the belt buckle and zipper with her surgical expertise. Cuddy's hands caressed his erection, his obvious arousal bringing a smile to her face. He watched his ebony haired beauty drop to her knees to begin expert ministrations of her own.

Caught up in one another as they were, neither had heard the door open. Back from their adventure, House and Jesse were unable to locate her brother and House had gotten the bright idea to go to the roof. They walked outside and saw no one.

Jesse's sharp eye for detail didn't fail her. She pointed to Joaquin's sunglasses on the ledge. House rolled his eyes and pressed a finger to his lips as he pointed around the corner. Like two children looking around a doorway for Santa on Christmas morning they peered around the corner. There was Joaquin leaning against the ledge with Cuddy, naked from the waist up and on her knees in front of him.

House raised an eyebrow. Jesse's eyes widened and a smile came to her face. Fearing the worst House clasped a hand over her mouth and the other behind her head as he grinned at her and shook his head. He could barely suppress his own laughter watching the Dean of Medicine properly thank Jesse's brother for his generosity.

Chapter 105


	106. Chapter 106

House tried to drag Jesse inside but she was shaking her head and trying to pry his hands loose. They struggled, both trying not to laugh as he was practically dragging Jesse toward the door. Finally she succeeded in freeing herself from his grasp and caught his cane as it nearly fell from his hands. House kept motioning for her to be quiet and she nodded, slipping her cell phone from her bag. House quit fussing and grinned with all the devilment within him. His woman was a genius!

Jesse stuffed her bag in House's hands and took her shoes off. She crept as far as she dared and snapped one damning shot. Then another. When she turned around House nearly blew their cover. He was right behind her with his cell phone in hand. He gave it to Jesse and winked. She nodded as they smiled at one another. She peered around the corner again and took several more photos before deciding not to press their luck further.

She scurried for the door with House hobbling behind her fast as he could. Jesse flew through the door nearly knocking House over as she wheeled around and grabbed her shoes at the last second. The door closed without a sound. There was one muffled yelp from inside as Jesse lost it and House clamped his hand over her mouth.

When House thought is was safe to let go his mouth happily took over as they kissed like long lost lovers who'd been separated for years. "God you turn me on." House growled in her ear as he came up for air briefly. "You're every bit as evil as me!" Their eyes met. Their smiles matched perfectly, filled with the devil itself. House wrapped Jesse in his arms kissing her again and again until he remembered the prize that awaited him.

"Let me see. Let me see!" House said, reaching for his phone as they took off like a couple of thieves on the run. Jesse was barefoot with shoes in hand. House had his cane in one hand and her bag in the other, laughing uncontrollably at the sight of her as she bounced down the hall like a little girl, waving both phones in the air.

"Come and get my warm lover." Jesse teased, waiting for him to catch up to her.

Cuddy and Joaquin heard nothing. Lost in one another's attentions they had no idea they'd been discovered. Joaquin drank in the sensations of Cuddy's personal touch. Her lips and tongue drove him mad with desire. His hands gently guided her head until he couldn't take it. "Lisa…Lisa…" He gently pulled Cuddy to her feet and slipped her dress the rest of the way off.

Cuddy reciprocated and soon her Latin lover was naked in the sunlight in front of her. Joaquin grinned, a questioning look on his face. "Do I meet with your approval?" He growled.

"Oh…" Cuddy gasped in sheer delight at the sight of him. "Joaquin…you are more than I ever hoped for." Her hands reached out for him as if she still couldn't believe this was real. She gently touched his chest, her hands beginning to roam as he pulled her toward him. Yes, he was real. Every tanned, rock hard inch of him was naked in front of her. Cuddy could barely contain herself as Joaquin finished unwrapping his present.

His hands inched her thong bikini slowly down from her hips as she kissed and bit at Joaquin's chest. She stepped from her shoes with ease and kicked her panties aside, standing naked before him. His gaze traveled slowly over her body, memorizing every curve, every inch. "Beautiful, beautiful woman…take me. I'm yours."

Their clothes mingled beneath them to form a comfy carpet. Joaquin's hands reached out for her as he sank to the ground pulling her on top of him.

Cuddy was about to claim her prize. Again, Joaquin made her wait. His hands explored her curvaceous body as she straddled him. His hand caressed her warm, wet crevice as she squirmed atop him with a schoolgirl's delight. Joaquin smiled as she threw her head back, arching against his touch. Her hands grasped his arms, readying herself for her prize as Joaquin lowered her slowly onto his erection and held her fast for a moment that seemed to last forever. Joaquin closed his eyes as his pleasure growled low in his throat. "You're exquisite." He moaned.

Cuddy gasped as he filled her, his hands freeing her at last. She moved slowly at first, wanting to enjoy every second, every inch. Joaquin's hands roamed over her hips finally coming to rest on her lovely curvaceous ass. He guided her movements, massaging and caressing her cheeks as her pace quickened.

His thrusts rose to meet hers as they lost themselves in one another. Joaquin's hands explored and caressed as their passions rose. His fingers lightly massaged her nipples, gently squeezing them as Cuddy's pace quickened.

Her breaths became short and rapid. A low moan escaped her lips as Joaquin gently teased and massaged her clit. Cuddy's passion overwhelmed her as she impaled herself again and again, biting her lip to stop the scream that wanted to escape her lips.

Joaquin pulled her toward him, another growl burying itself in her neck as he allowed himself to come inside her. He wrapped the raven-haired beauty in his arms as she collapsed against his chest and they lay in the sunshine lost in their passions.

It seemed forever before either of them wanted to move. Joaquin kissed her again and again. Cuddy was lost in his passions and snuggled against him as they basked in one another's attentions.

Soon enough reality beckoned. They knew it was time to get back to business. Joaquin grunted as Cuddy wriggled free of his grasp, a disappointed look on his face. "Must we?" He asked as Cuddy began sorting through their clothes.

"Unfortunately." Cuddy sighed.

They helped one another regroup till they looked as perfect as they had upon arriving. Joaquin wrapped his arms around Cuddy as she looked up at him. "You were magnificent, Lisa. I hope you will allow me the pleasure of…spending time with you again." Joaquin said, not taking his eyes from hers.

"I…don't see any reason…" Cuddy fluffed her hair and readjusted a bra strap here and a neckline there. "I'm free most evenings." She said, wondering what the reply might be and waiting for the worst as she walked toward the ledge and picked up his sunglasses.

"So am I." Joaquin said. "Most business is for daylight hours. Only occasionally am I called away in the evening. I would enjoy getting together with you again…in more comfortable surroundings." Joaquin watched Cuddy smile as she handed him his sunglasses. Obviously he had given her the answer she so desperately wanted to hear. The smile Joaquin was enjoying was the same one he'd seen when Cuddy first looked at the check. Yes, the Dean of Medicine was pleased with him…very well pleased.

Meanwhile, the PPTH Paparazzi was continuing to make their less than stealthy way back to House's office. Wilson was coming out of his office and stopped dead in the hallway. He smiled and shook his head as he took in the sight of them.

House was twirling his cane as he leaned against the wall catching his breath. Jesse had one hand on his shoulder and was bouncing around with balance issues as she hopped back into her shoes. House saw Wilson out the corner of his eye. "What?"

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "She's barefoot…well she was. You're carrying a purse and you're both out of breath. And you're asking _me_ what?"

Jesse had her shoes on and her balance back. Her hand slid from House's shoulder to his free hand. She pulled him from his resting spot against the wall and dragged him toward the office. They started laughing again as they passed Wilson on the way into House's office.

"My brother's a whore dog!" Jesse giggled, collapsing on the ottoman.

"And guess who's got him by the leash!" House snarked, wiggling his eyebrows as he almost fell into his recliner. He was still out of breath as he reached in his jacket pocket and retrieved his cell phone. House held it up for Wilson's inspection.

"What did you two get into this afternoon?" Wilson asked, staring at them in disbelief.

House and Jesse's eyes met and they burst into laughter. House reached for Jesse dragging her onto his good leg and kissing her. "I don't know where to start." House gasped. "But I can tell you what I'm going to get _into_ later this evening…Ha!" He laughed, giving Jesse a hug.Chapter 106


	107. Chapter 107

"Are you just now getting back from lunch?" Wilson asked, attempting to get to the bottom of things.

"More like dessert…in a manner or speaking." Jesse giggled with House nodding in agreement.

"And what sort of dessert makes Jesse hop down the hall barefoot?" Wilson asked.

Jesse and House glanced at one another. House snickered and nodded. Jesse picked up the purse House had dropped beside her and opened the cell phone for Wilson to see. He blinked several times, absorbed the shock and shook his head.

"Here? Now?" Wilson stammered, flipping through Jesse's quick efforts and blushing in several shades as his jaw dropped.

House nodded. "I'm sure they're done by now so you better look quick." House said, tossing his cell phone to Wilson as well.

"More?" Wilson said, glancing through the others. He paused to stare at a few of them and raise an eyebrow.

"See anything you like?" House snarked.

Wilson snapped the phone shut and tossed it to House. His eyes screwed shut as he shook his head. "She just met him." He said, trying to convince himself.

House and Jesse nodded in unison. "Big brother doesn't waste time." Jesse said.

House smiled wickedly and laughed under his breath. "Neither does Cuddy. A match made in heaven I'd say."

"More like the other direction." Jesse giggled, pointing down as all three of them burst into laughter. Jesse eased herself from House's lap and parked on the ottoman after giving him a soft peck on the lips. Jesse knew he didn't need all that excess weight on his lap, poor thing!

Jesse's cell phone rang. All three of them jumped they'd been caught red-handed. Jesse flipped open her phone to a round of snickers and giggles. She could barely contain her own laughter as she answered.

"Yes Joaquin. Your phone is on now. Why was it off earlier when I tried to call? Oh, we've been back a little while. We went looking for you…we settled nicely in House's office. We're entertaining Wilson in our own way." Jesse was quick to add grinning at House. "Have you had fun entertaining Cuddy with your manly charms?" More snickers. Wilson had to hang his head out the door to keep from being heard when he practically started howling. "So are we ready to leave or are the two of you still hopelessly caught up with one another?" The tone of Jesse's voice had them in stitches. It was a fine precursor for Cuddy and Joaquin's arrival.

They appeared in the doorway of House's office amid snickers and sheepish looks. Cuddy raised a questioning eyebrow and glared at House as he twirled his cane and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"We can't have been gone that long. I'm sorry if we kept you waiting." Joaquin graciously said to his sister.

Jesse merely stared at Joaquin and shook her head. "We found plenty of activities to busy ourselves with while you were otherwise engaged." Joaquin stared at her, seemingly waiting for a list. "We can run through them on the drive back if you like."

"Whatever you prefer." Joaquin said as he and Jesse continued to exchange a lengthy stare. They smiled at one another as he extended his hand to help Jesse up and get them moving along. Jesse didn't move, content with watching Cuddy ease past her brother and lean against the wall.

House stopped twirling his cane and stared at his boss. An evil grin came to his face as the banter continued. Jesse watched House take the end of his cane and lift the hem of Cuddy's skirt several inches.

"House!" Cuddy snapped, glaring at him as he smiled up at her.

"Sorry…just noticed something." House mused.

"Really? And what would that be? That I have legs?" Cuddy snapped.

"Oh that and your cleavage and your rotund arse have been obvious for years." House snarked. "Actually, what I was noticing…" House paused for dramatic effect and to make sure he had everyone's attention. "How did your knees get dirty?" House asked as innocently as he could.

Cuddy turned several shades of red and fidgeted as she always did. She glanced up at Joaquin as he smiled at her. "Your Dr. House is a very observant man." He said.

"Observant? Other words come to mind but we'll save those for later." Cuddy glowered at House. House smiled up at Cuddy as sweetly and angelically as he ever could and turned to grin at Jesse, ignoring the hostile daggers radiating from Cuddy's eyes.

Cuddy had another appointment in a half hour or so and Joaquin followed her to her office to say a proper good bye amid snickers and rolling of eyes. House and Jesse giggled and carried on like teenagers with a serious crush till Joaquin finally wandered back. It was time for them to go.

Joaquin watched Jesse give House an affectionate kiss good-bye before turning to leave. They were still snickering as Jesse headed toward the door. House and Joaquin exchanged an odd look as Jesse made a strange remark about the car coming with interesting accessories. Jesse blew one last kiss as she and her brother disappeared down the hall.

If I had to recall the time I saw them at their absolute best together, it would have been this one. That day in House's office, playing with their cell phones and torturing Cuddy and Joaquin was a classic moment. It was so obvious to anyone who saw them during the spring and summer that House and Jesse were so in love it defied description. The memory of Jesse dragging House down the hall, but not any faster than he could hobble behind her was a prime example of the of how well they worked together! The look on both their faces as they passed me on their way into his office; they looked like teenagers victoriously staggering home after a wild night on the town.

I'd never seen House that happy the entire time I knew him. How someone like House could have found a woman like Jesse and held onto her defied explanation. Through all of his mood swings and all of his hours at the hospital she never wavered. Jesse was always there for House. There was always a text about lunch or dinner. When House was too busy to get away Jesse would drop by the hospital if their schedules were in sync.

Once her hours increased at the college she would send one of the twins by with lunch or dinner for him. There was no mistaking Jesse's undying devotion for House. He was cared for, pampered and spoiled and it showed. On a personal note it saved me a small fortune in the cafeteria!

We tolerated the bragging. House would always have some story about the great lunch or dinner she brought him and how he had her wrapped around his finger for one reason or another. But all kidding aside those closest to him saw House flourish that year. Yes, he was well fed, but whether he admitted it or not, House was loved. And he was in love...with Jesse. He never looked better.

_Neither of them would have admitted it. They might have called it a mutual attraction, a crush; knowing House, he would have said something juvenile like he had the hots for her. Jesse might have admitted to something more…I can only guess at this point._

_I knew. So did Lisa. I'm sure Jesse's group knew from the beginning. Observant to a fault they watched and nurtured, always giving them the space or comic relief they needed as the situation called for. On the days Jesse couldn't make it to the hospital to share meals with House the twins always left her "calling card" on his desk; a single white rose with blush on the tips. House would head to the refrigerator._

_That summer was magic, no pun intended. The addition of Jesse Amarantha to House's life made things easier for all of us. House was still the egotistical bastard and impossible to deal with at times but there was a subtle difference here and there. He was less apt to rip heads and take names when things didn't go exactly as planned. _

_Cuddy had eased up on House for obvious reasons. She had a big budget to play with and Jesse's brother to keep her occupied as he meandered in and out of our lives. Joaquin gathered no moss but he did become a frequent addition to our lives. If only we had known. If only Cuddy had known before she gave her heart away to the best of him that the worst of him lay just below the surface. And to think, William really had lied about him! For all of the stories he told, William had no idea what Joaquin was capable of. William created a myth. The truth would have been frightening enough._

_You learn to forgive a lot when you love someone that deeply. That's the way it was with Jesse's brother. There were no hills and valleys. There were only long stretches of sunny meadows broken by sharp cliffs and sharper inclines. Maybe House could have taken a lesson or two from Cuddy when it came to navigating similar though less difficult terrain. Maybe he would have if things hadn't turned so quickly. House didn't adapt well to sudden change. Maybe someday…_

_How one man could be both a blessing and a curse in disguise and remain one of the most respected scientists in the world is still beyond comprehension. I suppose when you are able to create both life and death in small and large doses it comes with the territory. Joaquin is a genius. In that and many other respects he and House are so much alike it's frightening. I find myself content with the fact that the kingdom of House never extended beyond these four walls. If he'd been allowed free reign and perks such as Joaquin, God only knows…_

_If only his wrongs were on the same level as House's he might be more forgivable. But Joaquin is a world traveler. His network spans the globe. The things he has seen and experienced and the "crime partners" he counts among his friends are on a level we can't fathom. Where House's errors can be cleared from his whiteboard or the hospital roster, Joaquin's errors are of a different nature. But they aren't really errors, looking back on them._

_How can men be held accountable for their mistakes when the most powerful nations in the world have given them carte blanche? These men could save the planet. Small wonder a human being, as a single entity seemed so unimportant. A life here, a village there, a third world nation or two beset by plague and the chain reactions that follow such occurrences weren't personal sins. They were case studies and fact-finding missions. Perhaps Joaquin had seen too much to have a clear picture of what was important on a personal level anymore. I'd like to think that's what it was._

_Still, Jesse never bought into that vision. In spite of what House might say or think I know better. I have Jacqueline as living proof of that. And as close as it came to destroying my friendship with House, I wouldn't have things any different. I've found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with; however brief my life may be the way things are going. Jacqueline will be with me always. _

_House's pain is with him always. When will he ever learn? Maybe, just maybe if he gets down off that high horse of his? With everything going on around us I want to pick him up and shake him sometimes. No wonder his patients had a tendency to punch him every now and then! They still do. Maddening._

_Somewhere in the middle of late summer was when subtle changes began. There was the odd article in the news. Jesse brought some of it to our attention. She was worried. House laughed at her. What were a few dead birds? And then there were more. Jesse made a frightening prediction about chain reactions and that was when she and Joaquin began to argue…but October was nearing and Jesse was still hoping for Ireland. She had her heart set on stealing House away for a week._

_They were both so busy; it was a miracle they squeezed the vacation in at the last minute. One week. Halloween week, Samhain, Jesse and her brood call it. It was a working vacation for Jesse but only a few days of it. They had the time of their lives. House still talks about it. The pictures are still on his computer along with the concert disc from the fundraiser where he and Jesse met. I see him staring at them from time to time, lost in the music when I wander in to see how he's doing. House can't hide the fact that he's still in love with Jesse. He misses her terribly. _

_I guess I'd have to say he's only doing marginally worse than all of us. It's nothing we haven't seen him go through before. After watching House suffer through Stacy it's difficult to watch, but it's no more than a rerun considering everything that's going on around us. House will survive. He always does. He's a prisoner of his own creation and when he's done torturing himself he'll come back to us._

_I suppose that's the worst of it. He's disappeared so far inside himself it's hard to gauge what's going on behind that secretive stare and guarded expression. He won't let anyone in this time. I suppose he perceives us as being the enemy since Jacqueline and I and Cuddy and Joaquin are moving forward. House is the only one who can't seem to pull himself along this time. Small wonder, but I do understand. Unfortunately there isn't any time to hold his hand through this one with the recent turn of events._

_House is going to have to pull himself up this time. We'll be here for him. We've always been here. There's so much going on right now though. He's going to have to muddle along and be the adult we know he is. He did this to himself._

_I've heard from Jesse. Jacqueline and Joaquin hear from her all the time. I'm sure Jack does too. Odd one, her son, it seems the more I get to know him the harder he is to understand. Jesse did an excellent job of raising her children though. It's hard to believe for all of the traveling and other commitments that her children came first above all else. She never lost sight of what was important to her. Family and the love of a good man are what keep her going. I know House was the center of her universe when they were together. _

_I can only hope Jesse carries that with her still. It means she hasn't forgotten House. She says as much when we talk but those are only hopeful comments meant for me. They'd mean more to House. Jesse swears she's stayed in touch and House refuses to return her calls. I can't help but believe her. Although cagey in her answers and decidedly discreet where she's needed to be, I can honestly say I've never heard the woman fabricate anything. House may have finally met the one person on the planet who will never lie to him…no matter how much the truth my hurt._

_But if Jesse has contacted House he doesn't let on. He certainly hasn't said anything to Cuddy or me. He acts as if…as if it only happened yesterday. His pain is absolute. Perhaps he's torturing himself for his present predicament. Again, if Jesse's stayed in contact, House has no one to blame for his misery but himself. I can't imagine he's happier like this. It's bad enough torturing himself…but Jesse too? Her phone calls and e-mails are heartbreaking. Sometimes I want to beat House with his own stick!_

_This started out as a journal. It was something to occupy me on the nights sleep and I couldn't find common ground. That seems to be a regular occurrence as of late. Things aren't getting better. We in the medical community are still waiting for some sign of hope. Granted Oncology may not have been the most optimistic of fields, but there was hope…there were miracles. There was a course of action that made things better. _

_Jacqueline's love is what makes things survivable for me now. There is only Jacqueline, and the hope that someday her mother, and yes, even Joaquin will return. She loves me, I know, but Jacqueline is incomplete without her family nearby. House angers me most in that respect. He's utterly rejected her after her complete acceptance of him as the new man in Jesse's life. Nothing has been her fault. Jesse chose House and that was good enough for Jacqueline. She's remained the perfect daughter Jesse and Joaquin raised. _

_Jesse, if you ever read this, Jacqueline has remained loyal to House through all of it…her Papa House you introduced her to. Jacqueline accepted him as family. She's loved him as much as any daughter could love a man like that. Maybe someday if you come back to us…Damn it, Jesse. We don't care what House thinks…come back to us. Come home._

_I write this as Thanksgiving is nearing. It's going to be a difficult holiday season if something doesn't turn around soon. Things to be thankful for this year aren't anywhere to be found. And the worst of it is we were warned. We knew. But we were so caught up in a spring and summer that were too good to be true we did nothing. _

_We spent time together enjoying one another's company. We became friends, all of us. Even Jesse and Cuddy came to a truce of sorts. But Joaquin and Jesse were battling one another from the beginning. She said nothing. A man's personal business, House called it. If only we'd known they were fighting from the moment they left House's office that day maybe we could have intervened. If only Jesse had asked for help. In that and so many other ways, she and House are so much alike. The silence of their broken hearts is deafening._

Chapter 107


	108. Chapter 108

"Your Dr. House doesn't seem too upset about your unfortunate incident this afternoon." Joaquin said as they came to a stop at the elevator doors.

Jesse shot him an evil glance. "I managed to make a fine silk purse from yet another one of your sow's ears. Your detective Tritter was tailing us on the way here, wasn't he, Joaquin?"

"I wasn't sure." Joaquin said. He glanced nervously at his sister. She said nothing. "Jessica?" Silence.

"House thought I was spying on him. I knew that detective's name and that was the first thing that popped in his mind. You should have heard him. You've been in town how long and I'm already having issues with your presence." The elevator doors opened and they stepped into inside. Before Joaquin could react Jesse slammed him against the side of the elevator. Her face was inches from her brother's.

"Jesse…Jessica…I'm sorry." Joaquin tried again as his livid sister glared at him.

"You and I need to have a little chat, brother. You're going to be sorry for a great many things when we get in the car." The elevator stopped on the next floor. Jesse and Joaquin were standing side by side at the back of the elevator as calm as could be.

They argued in the car. They were still arguing on the way in the bar. Jack heard Jesse's elevated voice as she slammed through the front door with Joaquin on her heels. Joaquin wasn't yelling; a rare but familiar pattern Jack hadn't seen in years. It sent a chill through Jack. When Jesse was this angry there was usually hell to pay.

Jack was out from behind the bar and headed toward them as Jesse raised a hand. "No! My fight! Disappear."

"Queenie." Jack tried to appease her.

"Go do whatever it is you were doing and leave us!" Jesse yelled at Jack.

"Don't want him to see you this angry?" Joaquin snapped. "Don't want any witnesses?"

"It's cleaner that way, don't you think? You're the expert. You're trying to get off the subject. You're not getting out of this so easily, Joaquin. You set me up. Both of us! You got rid of us so you could screw William's tramp!" Jesse screeched.

Joaquin stopped in his tracks and even Jack raised an eyebrow, staring at his uncle. Jesse wheeled and flung an ashtray at her brother. Joaquin's deflection only made Jesse angrier. The second ashtray was a direct hit. It bounced off Joaquin's forehead and Jesse paused to smile at her work.

"Queenie! You're going to hurt someone!" Jack tried again.

"Too late, child of mine. And before you come to his defense, let me tell you how he managed to busy us. He gave us the keys to his car when he knew that fool Tritter was following him! I had to call Ian for backup!" Joaquin was rubbing his forehead as Jack turned to glare at him.

"Uncle?"

"It was a miscalculation on my part." Joaquin tried to apologize.

"This is what usually happens when you're thinking with the wrong head! I would have thought you would have learned that by now."

"Jessica…. what makes you think…"

"You wouldn't answer the phone and House thought he might know where you were." She handed her cell phone to Jack. "This is how your uncle busies himself while we're dealing with Ian and his cronies and this leftover cop from "Les Miserables"!

Jack flipped through the pictures showing little expression. He tossed the cell phone back to Queenie and glared at Joaquin, shaking his head.

He shrugged and grinned sheepishly at his nephew. "She was…so willing. Lovely thing."

"Uncle…did you know this detective was following you?" Jack asked in amazement.

"I told Jesse earlier…"

"I don't care what you told Jesse earlier. I'm asking you." Jack demanded, none too happy with Joaquin at the moment.

"I…thought he might be…" Joaquin stared at the two of them, glaring at him with such contempt. "Yes." He sighed. "I'll make it right, Jesse. He won't bother us again."

Jesse glared at him fighting to get her anger under control. "House did not handle it well." She hissed. "He shouldn't have to handle it at all. He shouldn't be put in that position. I won't have it Joaquin…. Do you understand me? You won't do this to him…to us. I will not allow it!"

"I'm sorry." Joaquin nodded. "He seemed fine at the hospital."

"The situation brightened considerably once we had Tritter cornered. House and Ian had a chance to talk." Jesse said.

"Cornered? They didn't chase him off?" Joaquin asked nervously.

"I don't work that way. There's a problem, it's not shooed away. It's handled." Jesse countered. "That's your problem, you sweep everything under the rug. That's why you keep tripping over it again and again." Jesse continued to rant.

"Perhaps I should call…" Joaquin said, reaching for his phone. He paused, looking at the device and glanced at Jesse. "That was evil. Taking pictures." Joaquin shook his head.

"Aw, don't like it when someone plays on your level? Can't handle an adequate opponent?" Jesse dared as Jack looked on smiling.

"You're not an opponent. You're my sister…with a very good aim." Joaquin tried for a laugh and some sympathy. He came up short on both counts.

"You would do well to remember that. I won't have House dragged in to these little situations of yours." Jesse waited as Joaquin half nodded. Jesse wasn't satisfied with his reaction and reached for another ashtray. It was airborne with a strike to the shoulder before Joaquin had a chance to flinch. "I will not have it! I will not have him made a party to this level of stupidity that continually plagues you." Jesse screeched. "Make it right, brother. You don't want me to step in and handle it." Jesse threatened.

"For all of your American ways you've been in Europe too many years. Some things aren't done…" Joaquin stopped when he saw Jesse fingering a candleholder.

"For all of your Mexican machismo you've neglected the fact that things can be handled much the same in this country. We have a tolerance level here equal to everyone else's. Things need to be handled differently within these kinder and gentler of borders, that's all. Take care of it, Joaquin, or mark my words…"

"May I make a suggestion?" Jack interrupted.

"Please do." Jesse said. Joaquin hesitated. He knew his nephew wasn't pleased with him at the moment. Jack had Jesse's analytical expertise and an undying allegiance to her.

"With this new and able partnership under way, perhaps it would be best if you and Queenie handled this together. You might learn something from Queenie's finesse and she might…well, I'm sure she'll be entertained." Jack tried not to laugh.

"I don't think…" Joaquin started to speak but the look on Jesse's face sealed his fate.

"Call Ian. Find out what's being done…and put it on speakerphone." Jesse said. Refusal was not an option.

Chapter 108


	109. Chapter 109

One phone call found Ian's men handling Tritter's "debriefing" and Ian had made an appointment to meet with Tritter's superior within the hour. Jesse suggested several options, all of which were already on Ian's list. Ian invited Jesse and her brother to join him for the meeting if she liked. Jesse happily accepted…for both of them.

The meeting was short and fact-filled. Ian wanted a look at Tritter's file and a full report from his superior. It didn't take Ian long to assess the situation with more than a brief dossier in front of him this time.

Tritter was obsessive. There had been a continual list of issues and complaints filed since his promotion to detective a number of years prior. Tritter didn't get along with his superior any better than he did most of his fellow officers. There was an overflowing folder of complaint after complaint filled with such words as heavy handed, bullying, sadistic, and a host of others. Internal affairs had even dealt with Tritter a time or two while trying to sort out convoluted disputes concerning excessive force and police brutality.

Ian was curious how someone like Tritter had been allowed to run loose unfettered and undisciplined for so long. He expressed his dismay while explaining Jesse's situation earlier that afternoon. Tritter's boss listened and had to agree under the circumstances that the continual warnings both verbal and written had gone on long enough.

Jesse and Joaquin also listened. While Joaquin sat and sulked over having to deal with the issue to such lengths, Jesse listened on a different level. She and Ian exchanged the odd glance from time to time.

Suggestions from a high ranking government official and a healthy donation to several charities from Jesse saw everything their way in short order. Tritter was escorted in by several of Ian's associates and his letter of resignation was drafted, signed and accepted. His power, meager as it was, was permanently removed.

Jesse watched as her brother barely glanced at the object of their ire. But Jesse had the opportunity she wanted. She was close enough to Tritter to get a good reading. His body language, his mannerisms, and the perpetual annoying chewing gum were studied at length as he sat stoically across from his chief and showed little remorse for his actions. His refusal to acknowledge defeat disturbed Jesse. She got the distinct impression he enjoyed pain in any form, whether receiving or inflicting. He seemed to feed off of it. Perhaps it was time to change his "mental nutritional requirements" by some means.

While Ian and the chief discussed particulars, Tritter glanced in Jesse's direction. Their eyes met. Neither looked away. His look of conceited contempt was met with one similar to his own although for different reasons. Tritter enjoyed making others squirm in his presence. The badge and the gun gave him the ability to make others squirm.

Jesse was hunting with abilities of her own. She continued to stare as she tried to get a fix on what lay beneath that arrogant surface. She raised an eyebrow as her eyes bore into Tritter's. He looked away, the cocky expression never leaving his face. But he glanced in her direction several more times. Her eyes hadn't left him. It was Tritter who was starting to squirm. He didn't like it anymore than he liked her dark eyes drilling into him. He glanced at the chief. He was still busy with Ian. Tritter looked back at Jesse and smiled at her unchanging expression.

"Your boyfriend used to stare at me like that. It didn't do him any good either." He teased, chomping away on his gum. He finished his statement with a wink, trying to rile this fine porcelain statue that was the property of Gregory House.

But unlike House, Jesse didn't look away. She didn't find some comfortable spot on the floor or the wall…as she sat toying with one of her rings. She only smiled, as she drilled into him with those dark piercing eyes.

Tritter didn't get the desired reaction. "Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Yes…you are." Jesse's voice was a whisper. Joaquin glanced at his sister and looked away. He knew better. Never get in her line of sight at times like these. "Your soul is as black as your heart. You're sick. Twisted." Jesse whispered. She watched Tritter's smile fade. So, this was the angle. "Your mind is sick. Your brain is diseased." Her voice was barely audible, as the last of Tritter's smile disappeared.

"You're the one screwing an addict." Tritter whispered.

" You enjoy giving as well as receiving, don't you? You're some manner of sado-masochistic throwback." Jesse analyzed.

"Does that turn you on too?" Tritter asked, egging her on as he leaned in her direction.

There was no rise, no hint of change in Jesse's voice whatsoever. "It provides me with immense inspiration concerning your proper care and handling." Jesse whispered, as she leaned forward also.

"Your boyfriend's the one who's sick, by the way." Tritter baited.

"Dr. House is in constant pain." Jesse explained.

"That's no excuse." Tritter scoffed at the idea.

"Pain is no excuse? Thank you for that eye opening bit of information."

"Tritter!" The chief snapped, suddenly interrupting them. "You don't have the blessing of the police department anymore, not that you ever did." The chief grumbled, still trying to impress Ian.

Jesse raised her hand, waving off the concern of both men. Ian smiled as he watched Jesse sizing up her victim. "You gentlemen go ahead and do whatever it is you're doing. This…Cretan and I are getting better acquainted." Jesse grinned, never taking her eyes from his.

"Now Jesse." Ian smiled. "It's about time to go. We'll find you something to snack on between here and home." Ian said.

Jesse gave him an evil pout and leaned back in her chair…turning her stare to Tritter again. He'd taken the opportunity to look away. He avoided eye contact for the duration. Jesse took the opportunity to memorize every detail. Later, she thought…much later.

It was time to go. Ian left Tritter in the less than competent care of his chief, but Ian's men were waiting outside the office to escort him elsewhere. "All in all I think that went well." Ian said to Jesse as they left the police station with Joaquin. Jesse rolled her eyes.

"I have appointments, sister. I'll see you later this evening." Joaquin said, making a graceful exit before she had time to turn on him again. He gave Jesse a peck on the cheek and headed for his vehicle. Jesse's eyes followed him to the car.

"Yes you will. I expect to see you. We have work to do, you and I. We'll talk later." Jesse called out to him as he left. Joaquin knew without asking. It was time to light candles and stick pins, as Jesse loved to call it.

Jesse was quiet at first but she leaned against the car staring at Ian as he started to get in. "He's being too nonchalant, Ian. He had no intention of retiring this morning."

Ian mirrored her position. He leaned against his side of the car and stared at the black on black sunglasses peering over the roof of the car at him. "We'll be watching him. We're not done talking to him yet anyhow. What more does Jesse want?" Ian asked smiling.

She shook her head. "Assurances perhaps. I don't know. I'm tired of living like this Ian. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with things of this nature again.

"I ask you again, what does Jesse want?" Ian waited, watching Jesse idly drum her fingers against the roof of the car.

Jesse stared across the street, watching Tritter exit the building escorted by Ian's men. Tritter glanced in her direction, flashing that cocky grin as he got into their car. Jesse watched the car pull away from the curb. "Is he an overnight guest?" Jesse asked.

"At least."

"Good. I want him to sleep well. I want him to dream." Jesse hissed.

Chapter 109


	110. Chapter 110

House had another case mid day and it kept him well into the evening. He informed Jesse he wouldn't get to her place until quite late during the usual text messages. Jesse suggested they could do a late supper upstairs. She hadn't planned on staying in the bar all night anyhow. The entire day had been a drain. Jesse asked what he wanted for supper. Gratuitous sex was the reply. She smiled and flipped the phone closed as she worked. Just a few more stitches she thought as she threaded the needle.

This time she used some bright red thread as she carefully stitched the chewing gum into the mouth on the tiny poppet. Her concentration intensified as she closed her eyes and infused the makeshift doll as her grandmother had taught her. She ran her fingers lightly over the doll as she visualized every physical detail of her intended victim.

Joaquin gazed at his sister as he always did during such moments. He marveled at Jesse's magical abilities. If only he could infuse his work with such power and energy. He had abilities similar to Jesse's but nowhere near as strong. Joaquin was in awe of Jesse at times like these. It was also why he knew well enough to stay within the limits of her patience. He'd upset Jesse terribly today. His own actions aside, Jesse had surprised him. This Dr. House was much more important to her than she had let on in any of their conversations online. This one mattered.

Jesse paid him no mind as she worked. Her fingers traced every inch of the fabric, visualizing and chanting as she went. Tritter's name was repeated again and again amid a seemingly unending verse. But the rhyme was quite different as her fingers traced circles on the dolls forehead. "Black of soul, black of heart, your dreams will tear your world apart. Nothing will be, as it seems. In your dreams, hear your screams. I now invoke the law of three and as my will so mote it be." Jesse continued her work and tossed the doll into a container lined with aluminum foil when she was done. "May all you do or have ever done come back to you threefold, good or bane."

"Very good, sister." Joaquin commented, as he worked on mixing a small bowl of herbs.

"You're not concentrating." Jesse said, pointing to his end of their work.

Joaquin sighed and nodded; turning his attentions back to his mixing. "I am jealous. You are so much better at this than I am.

Jesse got up and walked over to Joaquin. She stood behind him massaging his temples and whispering as he worked. "Your medical science as taken away your edge in such matters. Ground…center…go back to what you were taught before. The work before you is all that matters. You have a single task. All others are inconsequential at this moment. Focus…all your hate, all your anger at the injustices done to family and self." Jesse's hands rested lightly on his shoulders as he worked. They both knew that separately one of them flagged from time to time. But in instances such as these, together they were unstoppable.

"I ask for an end to their evil ways. I ask for justice and the end of days…" Joaquin began as Jesse listened and waited. "I now invoke the law of three and as my will so mote it be." Jesse chimed in as Joaquin finished his work. She had always been there to help…always. Together, there was no option other than success. The other poppet was completed and sealed likewise.

He handed the container to Jesse and she smiled, placing beside hers. She went to the closet and brought William's cane. Her eyes scanned the collection and she nodded to Joaquin. "Tonight. After House is asleep." Jesse said.

"How long…"

"It's been a long day at the hospital for him. He sounds beat. I suggested supper up here this evening and an early night of it. I'll be back down after he's asleep. Take everything up on the roof now and place it accordingly. No stragglers this evening. I want everyone out at closing time. I don't House to wake up and wonder where I'm at." Jesse said.

"Perhaps a little something in his drink?" Joaquin idly suggested.

His tactless remark found the saber within William's cane leveled at his throat. "I want your undivided attention for a moment, brother. Do I have it?" Jesse hissed.

"Jesse…I'm sorry. I forgot myself…who I was speaking of…" Joaquin began.

"I did _not_ ask for another empty apology! I asked for your undivided attention!" Jesse glared at Joaquin.

"You have it." Joaquin assured her. Appeasing her would be impossible today.

"Make no mistake about it then. House is the single most important being in my life. You wanted me here…all of you decided this for me. I've found someone to convince me the lot of you were right. He is my reason for living, for breathing…you will do _nothing_ to him…ever.

"Sister…it was the furthest thing…"

"Silence! I will not have your incessant back peddling and apologies once the damage is done. I will have no more of your careless mistakes and meddling in things you know nothing about. _I will not tolerate it! Is that understood?_" Jesse screamed at him.

"Yes, Jessica." Joaquin sighed. The blade of the saber did not move.

"Is it understood with the clarity of the finest crystal you have ever laid eyes on?" 

"Yes, Jessica." Joaquin gingerly reached for her other hand, gently kissing it and nodding in complete agreement.

"If any harm comes to him, the Gods themselves will not spare you from my wrath."

Joaquin nodded. "You love him."

"My feelings are of no more concern to you than they have ever been!" Jesse hissed, pressing the blade tighter against Joaquin's throat.

"Your feelings have always mattered to me. I have made many errors in judgment having only your best interests at heart…" The blade eased toward his jugular. "And it will never happen again. You have my solemn promise. Jessica, I will give my life to protect him…you have my word." The blade withdrew at last. Jessica sheathed it, placing it on the coffee table with the other assembled items.

"Take these things to the roof. Do what you will but I want you back here at closing. And I want you sober." Jesse didn't wait for a response.

She left before Joaquin could say a word. Joaquin rubbed his throat staring at the assembled items on the coffee table. His sister's words had stung him to the core. None of them had convinced her that living was a better option. She had only been buying time, waiting for the right moment. They had failed her miserably, this woman who'd given everything, her entire life in the service of others.

Joaquin mulled the last year over as he carried everything up to the roof and laid it out for the evening. Jessica's life had been one long stretch of caring for the weak and teaching those in search of knowledge. Through most of it, William had been draining her emotionally. Her children were raised and Jesse's decision that her work on this plane of existence was done was final.

Not until this man had entered her life…her precious Dr. House, had Jessica found a reason to continue. Joaquin fought back a tear or two as he considered his callousness for their safety this morning. Again, he'd let his sister down.

Joaquin remained on the roof for some time, considering much of what Jessica had said. He'd also considered what she didn't say as he lit a white candle and stared into the flame. "Yes sister, you love him. One has only to see the two of you together to know. He must be a very great man to have guided you back to the living where your family could not." Joaquin closed his eyes, taking a rare moment from his rat race existence to touch Divinity from without and within.

"You are so wrong, my sister. Your feelings have always mattered. My errors are only because my love for you is so great it clouds rational thought. In that you will always excel. Your clarity, your single mindedness, you are an inspiration to all of us. You have my solemn promise, Jessica. Before our eternal mother and father, I swear I will do everything in my power to protect you and your Dr. House." With that, Joaquin extinguished the flame with his fingertips and left.

Chapter 110


	111. Chapter 111

Supper was only surpassed in its satiating capacity by the gratuitous sex House had promised. Jesse seemed even more spirited than usual and House delighted in the last few ounces of energy she drained from him as they wrestled and nestled, finally settling in for the evening. He contentedly wrapped himself around Jesse and dozed off, exhausted from his long day at the hospital and too much fun afterward.

Jesse glanced at the clock. There was ample time. She was almost grateful House had been so tired when he got there. Not completely though. Jesse gazed at his sleeping visage in the darkness. He looked so peaceful on these rare nights when sleep found him early. How often she had gone to sleep knowing he was still wide-awake and staring at the ceiling. Lost in thought and the pain that was always there.

Jesse reached up to caress his face, her hand soon finding its way to his right thigh. An excuse, Jesse thought as she recalled Tritter's callous words earlier that day. She watched House's expression relax even more as she brought a peaceful night sleep to him. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him, Jesse thought, smiling to herself. It didn't matter what the rest of the world thought or what House wanted them to think.

What a sweet and beautiful face, Jesse thought as she watched him sleeping. House was so kind and good to her. He'd shown here everything she'd been missing in her adult life. Jesse only hoped she provided House with half the fulfillment he had given her. "Sleep well, my warm lover." Jesse thought as she carefully slipped from his grasp and eased herself out of bed.

It wasn't long after that House realized Jesse was missing. He glanced at the clock then glanced toward the bathroom. His bed warmer was nowhere to be seen. He'd heard the cell phone announce an incoming text earlier as they were working on supper. He'd seen Jesse sending a text as he walked out of the bathroom. She'd said nothing and House didn't press, but he could feel something in the air between the immediate family this evening. Even the twins seemed on edge. Against his better judgment, House reached for her cell phone and leafed through the directory.

He glanced at the odd text message and Jesse's equally odd reply.

"To sleep, per chance to dream?" 

"_Roof. Threeish. B.B."_ Blessed Be, House thought. Which of the little clowns was interrupting them this time, House thought as he checked the directory. He raised an eyebrow. The original message was from Ian. House checked the clock. It was going on three. House tossed the cell phone back on the nightstand and stared at the ceiling for a short while. Jesse was obviously otherwise engaged. He eased himself out of bed noting that his thigh was completely numb. Jesse wanted him to sleep well. House got dressed and made his way to the roof.

He paused to listen as he opened the door. He tuned in on the words…_"Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Inana…"_ Was being chanted over and over again by the assembled group. House watched in silence and hidden from view as a scene much different than the one he'd witnessed at Beltane took place.

Jesse was finishing casting the circle with William's cane as the chanting grew from its initial whisper. Quarters were called and Jesse stepped before the flaming cauldron with an odd looking pan perched above it and drew the saber from its sheath as hands were joined. "As above, so below, as within, so without, and as the universe, so our souls. Mother embrace your children." The chanting stopped. House held his breath for what seemed an eternity as he watched in silence.

The saber was not sheathed or laid down for revelry as it had been on Beltane. Jesse pointed it skyward after placing a kiss on the blade. "Anubis, guide of souls toward judgment we invoke thee. Osiris, judge of souls we invoke thee. Thoth, the elder, Lord of all words holy, judge of all on this plane and the highest, we invoke thee. Hear our call, aid us in bringing Karmic Law upon the heads of those who mean us harm." The joining of hands ceased. There was silence.

Two lengths of string were taken from the altar by Jesse and passed from person to person as more words began in unison. "By the knot of one, may this spell be done. By the knot of two may its power be true…" The strings made their way around the circle, each person tying another knot in them. They were handed to Jesse who placed them between two black boxes and directly in front of an object covered with spiraled needles. She opened the first box, removing a tiny doll. House closed his eyes listening to the damning words that spilled from Jesse's lips.

"Priest of blasphemy. Abuser of children, may one of your many victims among our circle and all those you have wronged find peace and closure with your judgment." Jesse said, wrapping the string around the doll and placing it back in the box. "May all you do come back to you threefold good or bane." So mote it be echoed from the entire group. House opened his eyes and forced himself to watch…although he already knew.

Jesse reached for the second box. She removed a second and much larger doll. House watched an evil smile come to her lips as she cradled the doll in her hands. "Sadist. Monster. Evil presence that lives to derive pleasure from inflicting pain, by your own words I curse thee, detective Tritter." House felt his heart skip a beat as Jesse continued. He had to remind himself to breathe as he watched in stunned silence.

"Pain is no excuse for you? Suffering brings only pleasure in your eyes? By your own words I curse you for the remainder of your paltry existence. May all the pain and suffering you have wrongly inflicted revisit and remain with you for now and for all time. May all the sleepless nights and chills of terror you have caused come back to you threefold good or bane." As Jesse spoke she began driving one long spiral needle after another into the doll. House stared wide-eyed, listening to the anger and hatred dripping from her voice. Another needle, and another, and another were slowly twisted and turned into the doll as the others started chanting again.

"_We now invoke the law of three."_ Came in a continued quiet voice from the others as Jesse continued her diatribe. House listened and watched in utter disbelief as Jesse drove more and more needles into the doll.

"May your evil poison your dreams. May your love of pain poison your physical body. May a pained grimace replace that look of perpetual smug conceit. May your only drive be that of easing your perpetual torment. May your tormenters find you easy prey. May they make quick work of you, leaving you to suffer in agony, alone and consumed by your own hellish existence. May your many victims find peace and closure knowing they are safe from you at last. You are finished…done. You will torture no one else for the remainder of your days."

House watched Jesse pick up an odd looking object from the altar. She opened it like an oyster shell. It appeared from a distance to be lined with large spikes that glistened in the light of the fire. "May your dreams and your conscience be a constant reminder of all you have wronged and all you have done." With that, Jesse spit into the object and snapped it closed over the doll's head clenching her fist around it tightly. "With this I seal your fate." Jesse lifted the second string from the altar and wrapped it around the dolls spike encased head, spiraling it down the body. "I bind you from doing harm to others. I bind you from deriving pleasure from the pain of others. I bind you from harming yourself to cut your suffering short. Your fate is sealed. Your judgment long overdue."

With that Jesse stabbed the doll through the heart with William's saber. Using it as a skewer she held the doll over the flame of the cauldron allowing the needles to heat. "May this human abomination know no peace until the Gods of justice decide otherwise. Forever cursed shall you remain." With that, Jesse carefully slid the saber from the heart of the doll and let it drop into its foil-lined box.

She lifted the container of herbs Joaquin had so carefully mixed and sprinkled the mixture over both dolls. "Poison you have spread and poison you shall know till the end of days. May all you do come back to you threefold. By the blood of our ancestors I seal your fate!" Jesse slammed the lids down tight and nicked a finger with the tip of the blade. Letting a few drops drizzle on the lid of each box she poured wax from the candles on the altar over her blood.

The twins took over from there as Jesse wrapped a small bandage around her finger. Long strings were tied around the boxes. First one box and then the other were dipped in the pan that was resting over the cauldron's fire until they were encased in wax.

The twins did this several times to make sure they were completely sealed and hung them up to dry as House watched Jesse "take down" the circle preparations. Farewells were said and quarters released exactly as they had been before. When the circle was opened House was mortified to see Jacqueline walk to the far end of the rooftop and into the arms of Wilson.

Chapter 111


	112. Chapter 112

House hobbled back to bed trying to digest what he'd seen. He couldn't. Jesse hadn't said a word, par for the course as usual. He'd never be able to sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to confront her. He wanted to…House stopped for a moment. He sat on the edge of the bed lost in thought. His mind raced.

Had something else happened? She'd been vague about the rest of her day. That was usually a clue something was up. Had Tritter made another appearance? Something had happened…it had to have. It was obvious from the lack of fanfare Benedict had merely been an addendum. As a family they'd risen against Tritter decisively and then some.

What didn't Jesse tell him? More important, why? House was startled out of his train of thought by the sound of the door opening. Jesse was on her way in. House peeled out of the last of his clothes and slid under the covers. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, knowing it wouldn't work. Jesse was far too perceptive. And she'd be wound to the teeth after a performance like that. He heard Jesse make her way into the bathroom and House took a few deep breaths. Breathe in, breath out. Repeat as necessary.

Calm down, House told himself. Breathe. Relax. Play dead. Yeah, right. He heard Jesse pause when she came out of the bathroom. What? What was she looking at? What did he forget? Breathe.

Jesse had walked out of the bathroom and the first thing she noticed was the pile of clothes on the floor. They'd moved. Jesse glanced at the bed. House had moved. She said nothing but took a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst but hoping for the best.

As she gently eased under the covers she also noticed her cell phone was laying toward the back of the nightstand and well out of reach…oh god, no, Jesse thought. She inched toward her warm lover. Jesse winced. House was cool to the touch in places. He'd been up recently. And chances were good from the temperature of his hands that he'd been outside. Jesse gave a deep sigh and rolled over. She found herself staring into House's eyes. "Hello my warm lover." Jesse said as sweetly as she could.

"Hello." There was silence. Neither one blinked.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jesse smiled up at him.

"I'm wondering if there's an explanation for what I just saw…your late night performance on the roof?" House pinpointed in case Jesse tried for another vague excuse.

"Yes, of course there is and we'll talk about it in the morning. I'm so very tired." Jesse said, kissing House gently and starting to roll over. House put an arm over Jesse pinning her in place. House's eyes never left Jesse's as she searched for warning signs. Nothing.

"Traipsing around on the roof at three in the morning? I can imagine. You must be exhausted. And no, we're not going to talk about it in the morning. We're going to talk about it now. I remember hearing something earlier about harm none. Why is it what I saw seemed to stray from that rule of thumb? And Wilson was invited!" House said. It was obvious he wasn't pleased, but no, Jesse was sure there was no real anger in him. But House was annoyed. And he was so cute when he was annoyed and snarking at her. Jesse tried not to laugh but she couldn't help but smile. She placed her hand on his arm.

"You're upset because Wilson was there and you weren't?" Jesse's tone of voice never changed as she gently rubbed his forearm.

"No I'm not upset…quit changing the subject! This isn't about Wilson and you know it."

"He was there because Jacqueline asked him. She told Wilson she'd be busy tonight and he asked why. He's as inquisitive as you. She told him what happened today…" Jesse began to explain as House interrupted.

"And what happened today…why wasn't I told?" House demanded.

"It didn't come up" Jesse said matter of factly.

House's fist hit the headboard and Jesse started out of bed like a shot. House grabbed her arm and yanked her back down on the bed. "Stop it. Jesse…stop! You know I'd never hurt you." House insisted as Jesse quit struggling to get free of him. House waited until Jesse sat motionless beside him. "There's no reason for you to run except to avoid explaining yourself. _Explain yourself! What did you do up there?"_ House demanded, letting go of Jesse's arm. "Go if you must, but stay if you will!" House mocked, glaring at her for a moment. He sighed and regrouped, closing his eyes for a bit and trying a gentler approach. "All I'm asking for is an explanation. The thought of sleep escapes me after the pins and daggers routine." House rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He waited; reminding himself again…this one requires patience and a firm hand.

Jesse realized he was right and stopped glaring at him. She made herself comfortable under the blankets again as she fluffed up her pillows and leaned against them. "I asked for an assist and judgment against an evil being. I did it to protect my family. I did a good thing. I will not be vilified for it!" Jesse announced.

"No one's vilifying you. I'm _asking_ you for an explanation. Apparently I missed a large chunk of your day that you filed under 'oh not much' or 'this and that' again." House pouted. "If whatever happened today was bad enough to bring about a stunt like this, do you think maybe I might have been interested in hearing it?" House asked, making one of his most pitiful faces.

Jesse couldn't help it and burst out laughing. "You're right…. you're so very right." House watched Jesse shake her head, thinking to herself. "I worry about boring you or worrying you or adding to your stress at work." Jesse sighed and slid down the pillows beside him. "I never stop to think you might actually _want_ to hear what I'm doing. You even showed up for my class." Jesse scolded herself as she snuggled up beside him. "I forget sometimes. I'm not a bother to you."

House leaned over and kissed her. "Never. What you do is important to me. I want to know what's going on. The boring stuff you can file. The rest of it matters. You matter." House reminded her. How could she not think…But it was so obvious when House looked in to her eyes at moments like this. Jesse didn't want to burden him. When he pushed for facts, she'd dig in her heels for fear of exactly what Jesse said. She didn't want to bother or burden. She didn't want to bring anything bad into his life. "Now…tell me what happened today. Tell me what you didn't think I'd be happy to hear." House put his arm around Jesse and gave her an encouraging nudge.

It was late. They were both exhausted. But Jesse took the time to tell House all of it. She left out no small detail and gave him her assessment as well as Joaquin's. Jesse told him of their 'sit down' later that afternoon when they discussed how the entire episode left them feeling and what was possible. Since Jesse's children were here as well there seemed no other option but to protect the immediate family and all involved. Tritter was bound to harbor ill will at the very least and he might be more of a danger without a badge than with one.

House listened. He couldn't argue with the facts as she presented them. He had little reason to doubt them either. He stared into those big brown eyes that melted his heart with their sincerity and drank in every word. The lateness of the hour was weighing on both of them and when Jesse paused to think of anything more she might need to tell him, House shook his head. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "If up on the roof is what it takes to make it right for you…" House's voice trailed off. He shrugged and nodded. "If he walks in to the clinic tomorrow covered with pins and needles is it safe to pull them out?" House snarked.

Jesse grinned and giggled. "Yes it would be safe and no I don't see it happening."

House pulled her closer. Jesse melted against him as House ran his hands down the length of her curves. "Well then let's forget about the what doesn't matter and put the evening to bed properly." House suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and nuzzling against the curve of her neck.

Jesse pressed a finger to his lips and thought for a moment before she spoke. "Thank you for not laughing at me this time. You don't have to believe…but to allow me…thank you, House. Thank you for allowing this without reprisal. Part of it was for you, my warm lover. He will never be able to hurt you again. Not ever. You won." Jesse whispered.

House only nodded and smiled. He won, with Jesse in his arms and Tritter apparently on his knees to government superiors. It was an inspiring thought.

Jesse's hands roamed happily over House's body as she felt his desire growing against her. She smiled an evil smile and wiggled a little closer. "My warm lover. You are always so happy to see me."

Chapter 112


	113. Chapter 113

"And I am always even happier to have you naked in my arms." House pressed his lips to Jesse's and the passion of their kiss consumed them.

"And you're not angry with me anymore?" Jesse stared into his eyes searching…always searching it seemed to House.

How could anyone have raised a hand to that lovely face, House wondered. He made a face and brushed some hair out of the way before kissing her. "I can't stay angry at you. It's there and it's gone. You know I could care about the hocus pocus crap on the roof. I care that you don't confide in me. I want that part of you…the part nobody else sees. I want it all, Jesse. How do I make you realize?"

"I realize. It takes some getting used to, that's all. It's a new routine to learn." Jesse rolled her eyes, trying to downplay it a little.

"And the old one?" House asked.

"Everything is upside down and backwards for me now. You want to hear about things most outsiders don't want to hear about although you call it crap. It makes it difficult for me to discuss details when you're making faces or trying to suppress laughter over something I take seriously. You don't want to hear about the things they want every minute detail on, all of my travels and social forays. Only people in the know want all the details about stuff like tonight."

"People…or William?" House asked.

"It's late." Jesse said trying to dodge the inevitable.

"Jesse?"

"House, it's late. Let's not speak of ancient history."

"We're not. It isn't ancient to you. Your life is different now. You're having trouble adapting. William would have been by your side upstairs. You _hoped _you screwed me into a coma so I wouldn't see." House sounded genuinely hurt by the comparison he made.

"House…" Jesse started to protest. She didn't like where the conversation was going.

"You did. You can't deny it." House insisted.

"You laugh about it. It's 'hocus pocus crap' to you. I file it under "nothing" because that's what it means to you. We can't have negative thoughts around us when we do work of a serious nature. My faith means nothing to you."

"This wasn't nothing…everything that happened today. This morning's little episode had both of us on edge." House thought about it a moment and decided to add a bit of his personal history to the mix. "Tritter and I had a serious run in. At one point I thought I was going to prison, Jesse. Your brother didn't even want to mess with him." House paused to think for a moment. "You ruined the man's life in an afternoon!" House marveled. He was proud of her. Part of him relished the fact that Tritter was getting some form of payback for all of it.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. It isn't ruined yet. But it's getting there with the help of some friends in high places." Jesse whispered proudly.

"Those are your brother's contacts?" House asked. Jesse nodded.

"I told you that first Sunday…we share…network…whatever you want to call it. Everyone knows someone who can 'assist' in some area or other."

"And how did William help? Or did he?" House half snarked. Jesse could tell he was getting sleepy. He reminded her of a cranky toddler who wasn't going down for a nap without a bedtime story.

"When we were at our best we were a great team. But time changes things. I'm used to working alone now. Yes all of us work together as a family sometimes, but what William and I had is gone forever. I'm a solitary practitioner for the most part."

"What did you have together? You worked together how?" House asked.

"House. Leave it be. You don't believe in it. It's too difficult to explain and it was between the two of us. We were married!" Jesse protested. "I'm not going into such explanations at this hour." Jesse said, nuzzling against him trying desperately to distract.

"So it had something to do with sex?" House asked. Jesse rolled her eyes in frustration and pulled the covers over her head. House tugged them back down. Two big brown eyes blinked up at him. "The two of you did the hocus pocus stuff during sex?" House asked. Jesse groaned and yanked the covers back over her head. "Jesse?" House tugged at the blankets till Jesse finally let go.

"House, you're asking about intimate details of my married life when we were about to opt for some fun of our own. It's going on four in the morning. What's wrong with this picture?" Jesse teased running her hand idly down his arm.

"I'm curious." House insisted.

Jesse rolled her eyes "Be curious tomorrow."

"Can you do the hocus pocus crap during sex?" House persisted, sounding more like a kid at Christmas by the minute.

"Yes."

"How does it work?"

"Very well for two people of like minds focused on a common goal." There was silence as they stared at one another. Jesse started to snicker. She reached over and kissed House on the nose. "Good night my warm lover." She whispered and started to roll over.

She burst into laughter as she found herself pinned to the bed again. "Why do I feel like a mouse whose tail is pinned to the floor by a very large tom cat?"

"Jesse." House persisted. "How does it work?"

"Google it!" Jesse laughed. His arm didn't move. "House, it's like trying to explain sex to a toddler! I can't do it. You have no comprehension…"

"No comprehension of what? Sex?" The shocked look on his face only made Jesse laugh harder. "Do I tickle you till sparks come out of your ears? " House said as he started to run his long fingers over Jesse's sensitive ribs. She squealed and squirmed as House tortured her. He relished the site but there were issues at hand. "I won't stop till you tell me." House started to laugh as Jesse kicked and giggled at the merciless torture. "I'm waiting." House laughed as his fingers continued their work.

"Stop! House!" Jesse squealed as House started nibbling her neck, refusing to let up. He gently blew in her ear as she thrashed to get free of him.

"I'm not going to stop." He growled in her ear sending shivers to her toes. "Jesse." House nibbled some more. "Jesse. I can keep thus up for hours." House laughed. Patience was a constant issue but not in this instance. House was enjoying this enough to keep it up for hours even if Jesse did explain this great mystery to him.

"I can't breathe! You barbarian! Stop!" Jesse giggled.

"You're stating the obvious. You haven't told me anything I don't know yet." House kept murmuring into her ear as his tongue stepped up the torture in between his words. "Tell me what I want to know…or this will go on all night." House threatened. "I'll call in sick. I'll take a vacation day." House blew in her ear again, trying not to laugh as Jesse giggled and convulsed.

"I give!" Jesse gasped. House stopped and let her catch her breath. There was still the odd shiver as her giggles subsided. "You evil, evil man!" Jesse laughed

"That's what you like about me. Now, let's start again. How does sex magic work?" Jesse took a moment to compose her thoughts, took a deep breath and pointed to the candles on the nightstand. House freed her and watched as she lit them. What on earth?

Chapter 113


	114. Chapter 114

The one thing about all of Jesse's hocus pocus crap that House had to admit he was in to was the candles. The look in Jesse's eyes as she lit them always made House jealous. She had an absolute love affair with candlelight. House watched her eyes take on that magical glow with the flames reflected in them as she lit each one. She stared for a lingering moment at first one and then the other as she took one in each hand.

"Man. Woman." Jesse handed House the first candle and kept the other as she spoke. "They emit energies separate yet equal. Their fire fades as it radiates outward. But light as we know from the stars goes on forever. Think of the light as moving energy. Consider its speed and the fact that it is virtually eternal. We have only to look at the light of the stars to know that this is fact. We cannot see the stars, but their light will shine down upon us for however long they emit their energy." She took the candle from House's hand and held it beside hers. "When conjoined the light is brighter, stronger." She set the candles on the mirrored headboard behind them. "And when magnified by any means their light increases again. Think of sex magic as the joining of two energy forces. They become brighter, stronger. They are magnified like the rush of water through successively smaller pipes when harnessed and directed toward a specific purpose. You build the sexual energy and release it at climax." Jesse paused and stared at House. "Questions?"

"You and William could do this?"

"Yes we could."

"But you can't do it with me." House said.

"No."

"Why?"

"It would be akin to…figure skating in pairs…with…" Jesse struggled for an example.

"A cripple?"

"Don't be ridiculous! That has nothing to do with it." Jesse admonished.

"But it's an appropriate analogy."

"Actually, it isn't." Jesse raised an eyebrow. "That is a physical limitation. If you were practiced enough you could still manage the most rudimentary moves. I would liken it to figure skating with a gorilla." Jesse said, trying to remove this albatross House perpetually wanted to hang from his neck. His disability was not an issue with her.

"A gorilla? Why?" House raised an eyebrow.

Jesse sighed. "No mental acuity." She cringed at his expression. He'd wanted an honest response.

"What?" House snapped.

"And that is why I don't like having these discussions with you. Now you're upset."

"Do you think I shouldn't be?" House asked.

"Yes. You could make exactly the same statement about me concerning anything medical and I would _thank_ you for an accurate analogy. You take a simple statement of fact and make it a personal slight. It isn't. Each of us can do things the other cannot."

"And you're alright with that?"

"I find it a breath of fresh air." Jesse said without hesitation.

"Why?"

"I'm not expected to be a part of things that hold no interest for me. You don't invite me to assist you in surgery. You don't expect." Jesse said. "By the same token, neither do I. Our worlds meet but they do not touch. We touch when we pass through unconstrained." Jesse smiled at the thought of it. "I think we're at out best when we're allowed to pass through unconstrained."

House thought it over. He nodded in agreement but said nothing. Jesse was staring at him. "What?"

"You're upset with me. You asked me and you're upset with me." Jesse pouted.

"I'm not. I'm…thinking."

"You're thinking when you should be sleeping. Look at the time." Jesse put the candles out and House gently grabbed her wrist.

"You always put them out with your fingers or a snuffer. Why?" House kissed her hand.

"It's an affront to the fire element to extinguish it with air." Jesse raised an eyebrow as House stifled a laugh. "Good night, my warm…gorilla." Jesse teased. Kissing House as she started to get under the covers. She squealed as House put an arm around her and rolled her over on top of him.

"Gorilla want Jane." House wiggled his eyebrows at her as Jesse burst into laughter.

"House!" Jesse laughed as he nibbled on her delicate neck. His hand caressed her face as he stared into Jesse's eyes.

"Show me." Silence. They stared at one another in the darkness.

"House. I told you..." Jesse tried to roll off of him but House wouldn't allow it.

"You told me why _I _can't. Now show me how you _do_. You can work alone. I'm willing to bet. I told you I was thinking." Again there was silence as House's eyes burned into Jesse's. "You can, can't you?" Jesse nodded. "Do it. I want to watch. _Wilson_ got a private viewing. I want one." The look in his eyes was positively evil.

"Wilson again! Now _there's_ a reason." Jesse spat. "I won't."

"You will. I want you to." House announced. Jesse glared at him.

"And do what? Direct where? There's no point." She was practically laughing and House got angry. He pulled her down on his chest for closer instruction.

"I want to see you work. I want to _feel_ you work. I want to touch the Jesse I saw up on the roof. You say you're a solitary. Work alone. Do it. Use me." House growled in her ear.

"It's magic House. It's the real deal. I have to cast and call." Jesse was shaking her head and pointing at the clock. "Another night…House." Jesse pleaded.

"Cut the crap. I want to touch the being that says she can draw down the moon and aim an orgasm. I want to _see_ it." House nudged her upright. House had that insistent look in his eye. Jesse was becoming angry.

"You want. You want…listen to yourself. Do not make demands of abilities that you say don't exist." Jesse warned, trying again to lie down. House held her fast and Jesse fought to keep her anger down. He made a comical face at her. He was mocking her.

"Why not? Because they don't?" House snarked. His smart aleck tone of voice was the last straw.

"Because they do!" Jesse hissed at him sweeping a hand past his forehead. House blinked several times and shook his head. No. It was just the rush of air. He didn't feel anything. But their eyes met. Neither moved. House lay silent as the look in Jesse's eyes spoke volumes. She'd seen it; fear, for one fleeting moment.

Her expression changed. It was as if she'd fed off of it. The flash of anger disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced. Jesse had her direction. She also had an idea. House had given permission. He wanted a show. And he wanted proof of something he said did not exist. _Like it or not he needed proof._

Chapter 114


	115. Chapter 115

Worse than a disbelieving child at Yule, Jesse thought. Well, disbelieving children should be treated kindly and educated well. Her hands caressed his body as Jesse lowered herself till she was inches from House's face. "As you wish, my warm lover." Jesse cooed, kissing him gently on the lips. She eased herself off of him and relit the candles on the headboard moving the first to the nightstand. She held on to the other.

There was that look again, House thought. Jesse gazed into the flame of her Goddess candle the same way she looked into his eyes when they were making love. But the look changed as her gaze lingered. Something else, something primal took over as Jesse stared unblinking into the flame. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she knelt beside him in silence. She snapped her fingers around her head as he'd seen her do before. Jesse took several deep breaths and opened her eyes again. She never took her eyes from the flame as she set the candle beside the first. She held out her hands cupping them in front of her and breathed one long slow breath into her hands.

"Circle thou art cast to be a sacred space between the worlds of healing and of love. May my motives be pure and my cause be just and blessed the all above. As our candles burn may the student learn of your loving and gentle way. Goddess bring release from pain for at least a solar day." Her hands parted. House felt something pass over him as Jesse's hands raised to the ceiling. She called the quarters and invoked the powers that be in an abbreviated version of what he'd seen in the past before she peeled the blankets slowly from House's body.

House watched in silence mesmerized by the look in her eyes. Jesse's hands roamed over his body. Her ringed fingers massaging his scalp and sliding tenderly down the sides of his neck. Jesse's tongue flicked against his lips and begged entrance. House said nothing and complied. Their tongues danced together in a passionate duet as her hand roamed lower. Jesse's lips soon followed leaving a trail of kisses on their way to his chest. As her fingers tangled through the hair on his chest House closed his eyes and drank in the sensation. Jesse's fingernails began a light torturous journey down his torso as she slid between his thighs.

A trail of soothing kisses and nibbles traveled over his belly. House moaned as Jesse brushed past his erection stopping for a lingering kiss oh the tip. Her warm breath danced over the head and down the length of his shaft. One last kiss and she traveled further down. Kisses and nibbles following the trail of fingernails teased and tortured him as Jesse delicately tickled his inner thighs.

House caught his breath as he felt the first delicate ministrations of Jesse's lips as she nuzzled against his balls. Her fingers caressed each one before she delicately took it into her mouth for even more excruciating attention.

Her ministrations were driving him mad with desire. Her tongue flicked over each one circling it again and again. "Jesse, I want you." House whispered. He watched as she shook her head. She paused to glance up at him.

"Oh no, my warm lover. This isn't about personal wants." Jesse's teeth nipped at his thigh and she smiled as he winced. "This is about raising energy." Jesse flashed him an evil grin and her tongue traveled the length of his shaft. House reached for her and she brushed his hands away. He watched her tongue flick gently at the tip of his erection. She planted a lingering kiss and slowly circled the underside of his rim with her tongue.

"How long?" Jesse planted another kiss. "How long can you contain your desires for me?" Jesse planted kisses down the length of his shaft as her fingernails made a more insistent trail down his belly. "How long can you control your desires?" Jesse's tongue snaked out and slid down the length of his shaft. She took him in her mouth for one agonizingly slow pass down and up his length.

"Control, my warm lover. There is only me." Jesse's hand gripped his erection and teased it without mercy. "Concentrate on me. Every kiss." She whispered and kissed him again. "Every touch." Her tongue circled the head and she felt him twitch at her ministrations. "Watch me." Jesse's nails suddenly raked down his ribs and House grabbed at her wrists.

"I have your permission…to use you at my discretion." Jesse's sultry voice reminded him. Her teeth grazed House's shaft as a warning and he released her. Jesse sat up and rested on her heels. Her hands caressed her body as House stared at her in the candlelight. "Watch me. Desire me." Her hands brushed over her nipples and traveled down her body as House's hands started to reach for her again. "You do not have my permission." Jesse growled, waiting till his hands lowered.

He watched her knees part slightly. Jesse reached out for his erection delicately brushing it with her fingertips as her free hand moved between her thighs. Jesse's eyes locked on his. She had to be careful. She couldn't push him over the edge too quickly. Jesse watched his expression as she pleasured herself before him. He gazed up at her as she caressed his erection with the lightest of touches. Her hand reached lower. She cupped his balls and massaged them exquisitely, reveling in the moan that escaped his lips.

"Jesse." House whispered to her. She smiled and ceased her ministrations on both of them.

"_Si, mi amor_." She cooed.

"I want you."

"_Yo conoce_." Jesse whispered. Yes, she knew. Her smile was positively evil.

"Jesse."

"Concentrate. There is only me and all that I can make you feel." Jesse moved slowly forward, drinking in the look of anticipation in his eyes. "Want me. Desire me." Jesse straddled him and House reached for her hips. Jesse brushed his hands away again. "You may not." She grinned, hesitating atop him as she watched House's eyes close. It was all he could do to resist his temptation. "I want your desire. I want your longing. I want all that you give me." Jesse whispered. She rested her core against his erection, slowly massaging her clit up and down his length.

"Jesse." House groaned staring up at her. His hands came up again. Jesse's hands again denied him.

"Be careful what you ask for. There is only Goddess within the circle. There is only divinity." Her words were slow and careful matching her slow torturing massage against his shaft. "With your permission." Jesse reminded, resting atop him for a moment.

She began to grind herself against him, and then stop. "You wanted this. You allowed it." Her hands caressed his nipples and House fought to control his urgency. "Give me your desire." House reached for her. Jesse caught his hands, entwining her fingers in his. "Are you ready for me? Do you want me?" She teased eyeing the beads of perspiration rising on his forehead.

House could only nod, his urgency apparent. Jesse lifted her body from his and eased her entry against his head. "Give me your desire." She began to take him in slowly writhing her body down on his until she sat atop him. Jesse felt House thrust against her and she stopped. "You gave your permission. You may not move." Jesse pressed her core against House. His eyes opened and they locked on one another in the candlelight.

Jesse clutched at his erection and House's breath caught. She waited for what seemed an eternity till she clutched at him again. She felt him jerk within her and waited again. "How much longer my warm lover?" Jesse whispered. House tightened his grip on her hands and he shook his head.

"Now. I want you…now." He growled.

Jesse smiled at him and waited a bit longer. "I am yours. Give me your desire." Jess whispered guiding his hands around her with her own. She began to clutch at him as House thrust into her. Her hands freed themselves from House's. He placed his hands on her hips guiding her dance atop him. He watched Jesse's body arch as he felt the first spasm from deep within her. Jesse stared at the ceiling as House exploded inside her. She cried out joining him in an orgasm that seemed to last an eternity as they writhed against one another.

House tried to pull her toward him. Jesse twisted slightly in his arms and suddenly arched back. Her hands cupped over his thigh and House froze as the last of his orgasm spent itself within her. His eyes screwed shut as an indescribable sensation shot through his leg. He winced, waiting for the pain that didn't come from the fiery stab that shot through his scar and exploded in his thigh. It melted into warmth upon entry and lingered. House caught his breath, as it seemed to dance inside of his thigh before beginning to dissipate. Slowly it ebbed from his body but whatever it was, it was still very much a presence.

His hands had dug into Jesse's hips as he sought to brace himself. Nothing. He'd felt it. It wasn't his imagination. His eyes opened as Jesse suddenly went limp in his grasp. He pulled her toward him wrapping his arms around her. "Jesse…. Jesse!" House shook her as she breathed heavily against his shoulder. "Jesse?" House whispered rocking her in his arms. House took a handful of hair and eased her head back. His lips brushed Jesse's and his tongue parted them for a passionate kiss as her breathing slowed. Instinctively his fingers went to her neck and pressed against her pulse. It was pounding rapidly.

House breathed a sigh of relief as her arms slowly wrapped around him. "Lay me down." She gasped. House eased Jesse from atop him and guided her as she collapsed beside him. House started to speak but Jesse pressed a finger to his lips.

He listened in silence as Jesse whispered the releasing of all present and opened the circle. Her hand reached toward the candles on the nightstand and extinguished them. "Jesse." House tried again as she stared at the ceiling. Her gaze met his as House checked her pulse again. It was only beginning to slow. House shook his head in disbelief staring down at her.

"Yes my warm lover."

"Are you alright?" House asked, stroking her hair. Jesse nodded, reaching up to caress his face. She smiled up at him and her hand fell away to his taking it from her neck.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Are you?"

House nodded as Jesse pulled him down beside her. He could still feel the remnants of it, whatever it was. It was like a warm gentle living entity was caressing the damaged tissue from inside him. House kissed her gently stroking Jesse's hair as he watched her breathing slow. He tried to check her pulse again but Jesse wouldn't allow it. "Your heart was racing." House argued.

Jesse shook her head. "Always. Always." She gave a heavy sigh and nestled against him. House wrapped his arms around her fighting down the thousand questions she'd raised to answer one or two. "I need to sleep." Jesse said. House nodded without argument as he wrapped her in his arms. "I need to know." Jesse whispered as she closed her eyes. "How is your thigh, my warm lover?" Jesse pleaded, her voice a whisper.

House took a moment to assess. His hand slid down the scar tissue. He smiled at Jesse; doing his best to mask everything he was feeling…everything except the pain. His eyes belied the amazement as he kissed her. "I can't feel a thing." House whispered.

Jesse nodded and closed her eyes. "Thank you My Lady. Thank you." She whispered.

Chapter 115


	116. Chapter 116

House lay awake for a long while watching Jesse sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall with steady even breaths. Somewhere between physician and lover his concern kept making his fingers return to the soft curve of her neck. Her pulse was fine. The pounding had stopped. He checked her pulse again as she stirred a little under his touch. It was a smooth and steady

Jesse's pulse had to have been twice that and it had been hammering to be free of her. House couldn't imagine what her blood pressure might have been at the moment she…at the moment she what, House thought. What _was_ that? What had she done that had nearly sent Jesse into a faint at the point of release?

House rolled over and stared up at the ceiling when he could bring himself to tear his eyes away from her. It was easy to move without waking her…after whatever it was she had done. She stirred a little and snuggled closer to him. House rolled his eyes in Jesse's direction. She looked like an angel pressed against his side.

House closed his eyes at the memory of Jesse collapsing in his arms. Why had he insisted on pushing her like that? His curiosity, his stubbornness and his refusal to listen to Jesse had gotten in the way of common sense. But nothing was common or made sense about what he'd witnessed this evening. House's thoughts turned toward what he'd witnessed on the roof.

Perhaps Jesse was too exhausted after what she'd done on the roof. Perhaps he should remember that next time. House smirked at the thought of the odd rules of thumb that might apply in the future. _No sex magic after spell casting._ It was too much to think about at this hour. Time to sleep. Jesse was fine. House looked at her one last time in the dark. Her breathing was steady. One last touch of his fingers, this time gently wrapping around Jesse's wrist to be sure she was all right. House closed his eyes and went to sleep. It was easy to drift into a relaxed sleep after he got used to what it felt like to sleep like a normal human being again.

Sleep had not gone so well for Tritter that night. In the custody of Ian's government henchmen it was lights out soon enough but he'd tossed and turned until a sedative was administered under protest. Ian had turned in shortly after their first session of extensive debriefing. He knew he'd be taking over the early hours monitoring of their captive audience. After sending the text message to Jesse he settled in and waited. Coffee in hand, he sat reading a book as his shift began. He tried not to smile at the thought of it.

His cell phone rang soon enough. Ian flipped it open. "Good morning Joaquin."

"Yes it is. I'm en route."

"Looking forward to your arrival." Ian flipped the phone shut and went back to reading occasionally glancing up.

Tritter's dreams were fitful enough to begin with. His career, his life, everything had been ruined by one obsession too many. One by one, drugs unleashed the ghosts of a warped and deficient conscience. Drugs were one of the few things Tritter feared in his life. Drugs made a man weak and careless. Drugs made you give up control. Tritter was all about control. And now it was lost to him.

_The living and the dead alike came to came to see Tritter in his drug induced sleep that night. His guard was down. He was defenseless against the victims of his sadistic behavior and heavy-handed police tactics as his drugged and twisted conscience suddenly turned on him._

_The drugs were keeping things to a dull roar. Soon enough they began to wear off and a calm before the storm settled in. There were whisperings and flashes of past indiscretions. They seemed to be darting in and out of the darkness and tearing at him. He tried to run. He tried chasing after them, firing at them with his revolver. In his dreams he was still armed. He was still safe. But the shadows were growing in number. There were more in every direction growing nearer, growing louder._

"Ian." Joaquin grinned as he came in and joined his oldest friend.

"Joaquin. How did things go?"

"Very well. How is our defective detective?"

Ian glanced through the observation glass. "He seems to be having a tough time of things tonight."

"Pity. Probably homesick." Joaquin idly commented.

"Probably."

Both men laughed as Joaquin handed him a cigar and took one out for himself. They sat back and watched as they discussed plans and schedules.

The last of the sedative dissipated. Then something else took over. Tritter's conscience turned on him. Like a rabid animal in the dark it rallied the tormented souls in search of their tormentor. It lashed out at him tearing into his mind and soul in the blackness and hounded him as he had hounded others. It chased after him as other things in the night hurried behind. It stalked him, hunted him, biting and tearing at his sanity until Tritter ran out of breath.

Cornered. Surrounded. Tritter sank to the ground curling himself into a ball as the sadistic creature that was himself finally caught up to him. It circled and paced moving closer and closer. It reared up and struck again and again…. Tritter bolted upright out of his sleep but the creature wouldn't let go…and Tritter began to scream.

Chapter 116


	117. Chapter 117

House woke up later than usual the next morning. His eyes blinked open in time to see Jesse carrying in the morning coffee. She saw his blue eyes following her across the room and smiled at him. "Ready for some coffee or still being a sleepyhead?" She whispered setting the tray down and climbing in to bed.

House smiled back at her and started to ease himself upright. He winced out of habit and stopped. There was no pain.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, staring at his pained expression as it faded.

"Nothing." House made a face and shook his head. Jesse was still staring. "Old habits?" House commented glancing away from her burning stare. Jesse relented and eased the tray onto her lap once House was comfortable. The first thing House realized beside the absence of pain in his thigh was the absence of pain anywhere else. He didn't feel any of the usual aches or pains that had settled in with age. He took the cup Jesse handed him and watched as she poured one for herself.

"I'm ready." Jesse said, taking a sip and glancing at him.

"Ready for what?" House took a drink and relished the flavor as it warmed his throat.

"Q & A." Jesse said. "Don't be shy." Jesse said reaching for her morning newspaper. She laughed as House eased it from her fingers and flung it across the room. "House!"

"You're going to take questions while reading the morning paper?"

"I was but it's way over there now." Jesse pointed and turned to meet his gaze. "I'm female. I can multitask with ease." She reminded.

House made a face and downed more coffee. He didn't say anything at first. Jesse watched him gingerly test the waters. She'd hoped to be hiding behind the morning news to allow him some privacy but sat quietly and searched for something to busy herself with. House rubbed his hand down the length of his injured thigh and hesitated. He tried bending at the knee. The lack of muscle tissue prevented a lot of mobility but there _was_ mobility. And there was no pain.

He felt foolish and stopped. He glanced at Jesse and realized she was toying with her cell phone. "What are you doing?"

"Allowing your privacy. I was going to hide behind the morning paper but it's way over there now." Jesse pointed again.

"So you didn't have to look?"

"So you're not burdened with an audience." Jesse answered in a hushed tone of voice. "It's rude to stare, don't you think?" Jesse said as House took the cell phone out of jeweled hand. "House!" Jesse giggled as he glanced at the screen and gave her a knowing look.

"Tetris?" House stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

Jesse blushed and House smiled in spite of himself. She looked like a child who wanted her toy back. "I like that one." Jesse wailed. "House, give it back!" She laughed.

"It's still in there." House turned it in her direction before he closed it. "You can stack blocks later. Q & A." House said. Jesse nodded.

"Jesse?" House tried to decide where to start.

"House." She answered comically and met his stare smiling.

House sighed. "You're evil."

"At times but never with you." Jesse answered point blank. House burst into laughter.

"What is the technical term for what happened last night?" House asked.

"A really good time?" Jesse mocked his smile and House couldn't help but laugh. "I have no clue what technical term you're asking for. I channel energy. I've told you that before. That is what I do and that is what I did."

"For a set amount of time?"

"That is what I asked for, something simple but noticeable. We'll see what we get."

"You nearly fainted." House reminded her.

"I'd already done quite a bit of work earlier. I told you I was tired."

"You didn't say something like that might happen."

Jesse shrugged. "I didn't know it would. I'm not a young woman anymore. And I told you it's been a while since I've done that. It's exhausting." Jesse giggled. "Fun but exhausting. Carrying the task for both of us…" Jesse hesitated. "You don't realize what you ask of me sometimes. What you demand of me…" Jesse shied away from his stare.

House didn't say anything at first. He put his arm around Jesse and kissed her on top of her head. "Maybe if you'd explained the particulars." House mumbled.

"I was already so tired. When I came downstairs I was exhausted. It was late and I didn't want to go into specifics." Jesse hesitated. "I know all of those sound like excuses and they are. I can't always be a hundred percent _on_ for you or there for you. Sometimes I have prior commitments. Sometimes I'm too tired to think clearly. You've shown up in the same condition after work once or twice and I've never bullied you." Jesse answered sadly.

Jesse's words stung him. House was silent. He took a long drink of coffee as he thought it over and hugged Jesse. He felt terrible. She was right.

"I didn't say that to upset you." Jesse whispered.

House sighed and stared at the foot of the bed. "You said it because it's true. I do bully you. I'm so used to idiots it never occurred to me I might find someone on the planet I could take at face value. Even if you do dance around answers like a ballerina possessed sometimes."

Jesse burst into laughter. House stared at her. "That's funny?"

"Possessed ballerina." Jesse laughed as House stared at her. "The visual I had was astounding. Levitation, pea soup, the whole nine yards." Jesse's giggles died away as House stared at her. "I'm sorry." She started to giggle again. "It was funny."

"You're not right." House winced and shook his head.

"I thought that was one of my most endearing qualities." Jesse blurted out.

It was House's turn to laugh. He nodded in agreement. "You keep me on my toes."

"Now who's a possessed ballerina?" Jesse whispered and buried her face in a pillow to keep from laughing. House eased the tray from her lap and set it on the floor. He removed the coffee cup from her hand and set it beside his on the nightstand before proceeding to tickle Jesse till she couldn't breathe.

"Barbarian!" Escaped her lips numerous times till House thought she was winded enough to settle down. Holding her in his arms House kissed her gently and brushed back her tousled hair.

"Now that we've got the morning spastics out of the way." House said as he reached for Jesse's delicate wrist. She watched with great curiosity as House took her pulse.

Jesse smiled up at him for this display of concern. "Is it still beating?"

House nodded. "Nicely."

"Did you think it wouldn't be?"

House gave Jesse a concerned look "I think it wasn't last night."

"I was trying very hard to give you what you wanted."

"Have you ever heard of the word stroke?" House tried to keep the snarkish tone down.

"It doesn't apply to what I do." Jesse dismissed it.

"You're above the average human condition?" House asked.

"No. I don't often expend that much energy. I was working for both of us, remember?"

House hesitated a moment. "You put your life at risk to show me a neat trick."

"You asked…you bullied." Jesse reminded. "It isn't a neat trick."

"Whatever. At least I didn't call it crap this time. It's beside the point. Jesse it takes a second to have a stroke." Jesse pouted and said nothing. "Are you listening?" House asked. He watched her nod and settled for that much. Time to take a chance, he thought. "Have you ever been monitored when you do something like that?"

"Monitored?"

"Hooked up to any kind of equipment that might measure whatever it is you do." House explained. He waited for the outburst at a request for physical proof.

Jesse nodded. "We've toyed with it a time or two. It's been forever."

"You have?" House was amazed. "And what did you find?"

"Some of us register on some things. Some of us register on others. Some of us don't register on anything at all. It has to be some sort of different frequencies issue or something. Again, I don't think there's been a means invented to test it accurately. Surely in all of Joaquin's travels he would have heard of something. He's looked."

"Your brother's the one who's monitored you before?" House asked.

Jesse nodded. "I've never trusted anyone else but him when it comes to such things."

House kissed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Would you trust me?"

"To do what?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. House had an entire hospital at his disposal. She didn't like hospitals. They were scary places full of scary things.

House thought for a moment. "I don't know. I wouldn't know where to start."

Chapter 117


	118. Chapter 118

"You've seen it from a distance. You've seen it up close and experienced it personally. What would you suggest?" Jesse asked. "A lot of tests? One quick…okay there's something and be done with it? I know you. No you wouldn't know where to start. You wouldn't know when to stop either." Jesse said mournfully.

House thought for a moment. "You're probably right." There was silence for a moment as they drank more coffee. "But one of these days if you stop in and there's nothing going on…" House suggested.

Jesse laughed and motioned for the coffee pot. "Guess I'll be avoiding your place of business for a while." She said as House filled her cup. House raised an eyebrow. "That's the difference between you and I…you'll lie in wait for me. I'll leave you be."

House gave her a playful kiss. "No fun in that!" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and Jesse giggled.

"Ah, it's fun we want. I would have thought you had your fill last night!"

"That was a different kind of fun. And you didn't let me participate much."

"Are you complaining? You asked. Remember that part?" Jesse gave him a knowing look. "And now you're asking again."

"This time I'm asking. Last night I bullied." House made a face. "See, if you let me practice I get better."

"Keep practicing…at asking." Jesse giggled.

More puppy dog eyes came her way. "I'd say yes if you wanted to experiment on me."

"After last night I have little doubt you'd jump at the chance." Jesse laughed. House couldn't help but laugh too.

"You're very good at what you do. Whatever it is you do." House gave her an odd look.

"Hocus pocus crap." Jesse gave him a knowing look. "And you've had your share of it with your thigh, and last night, and that first day…I'm not a trained show dog." Jesse said. "I don't do tricks."

"What do you call it then?"

"Practicing my faith!" Jesse giggled. "I know that term if foreign to you but that's what I'm doing. "What we do comes back to us threefold. So I always try to do the best I can for people. I try to help them."

House said nothing for a moment. "What will that episode on the roof bring back to you?" He asked hesitantly.

"That was an act of protection. He's dangerous. We covered that. I wouldn't have raised a finger no matter how hard Joaquin begged if I hadn't seen it for myself."

"You did that at your brother's request?" House asked. Jesse nodded.

"I won't say it took a lot of prodding. I'd never laid eyes on him till that stunt he pulled yesterday. Between that and afterward…. well, we covered that."

"We did." House said. He sighed heavily pouring more coffee.

Jesse knew that sound. He wasn't getting his way. Jesse thought for a moment, kicking herself for being unable to say no. She took a sip of coffee. "House? What kind of tests? Needles and samples and things like that?" Jesse asked.

House raised an eyebrow and stared at his lovely Jesse. "Do you think I'd do something like that to you?"

"You weren't very specific." Jesse sounded unbelievably sad.

The word bully came to mind and House winced at the thought of it. Jesse was right. It hadn't taken him five minutes to circle around behind her mentally and try again. "Jesse, look at me." House caressed her face and turned her head to face him. "How will I ever convince you that I would never do anything to hurt you?" House shook his head. "Obviously not by bullying you." House kissed her. "I won't ask again." She stared at him. House felt uncomfortable at the intensity of her gaze. He looked away.

"You will." Jesse smiled at him. "You can't 'explain' me. People fear what they don't understand." Again there was sadness in her voice.

House's eyes locked on hers. "Fear?"

"I saw it in your eyes last night. I am a mystery to you and I must be solved. To know everything is to fear nothing. You are omnipotent because you are…aware." Jesse teased and started to make a sweeping gesture across House's forehead resembling the one she'd made last night. Her heart sank as House flinched ever so slightly. Again he looked away. Her hand brushed his cheek and came to rest on his.

Jesse took his hand and squeezed it gently. "How will I ever convince you that I would never do anything to hurt you?" Jesse whispered. House's own words echoed in his ears. He forced himself to look into Jesse's eyes. "You will ask again. "And it will be as okay with me then as it is now. You're just a bully." Jesse kissed his hand. "But you're _my_ bully so I know you'd never hurt me."

House was silent a moment. "Fear is a harsh word."

Jesse nodded. "First one that came to mind. There are others far better I am sure"

How could conversation with this woman be so tricky, House wondered? Because she was his woman and was every bit as bright and gifted as he was, House answered himself as he stared into those big brown eyes. This was the one he wanted…from the moment he saw her. "Can we agree on apprehensive?" House negotiated.

Jesse smiled. "I like that one better too…my warm lover."

"Perhaps you might be less apprehensive of me in my arena of expertise if I were less apprehensive of you in yours?" House suggested.

"You're bigger than me." Jesse pouted. House gave her a look and Jesse giggled. "Yes perhaps. Again, old habits." Jesse reminded. "I am working on it."

"You are." House had to agree. "I should be helping shouldn't I?" House said more to himself than to Jesse.

"What a novel concept." Jesse teased holding out her empty coffee cup.

House shook his head. He was about to tell her no. He smiled and reached for the coffee pot and refilled both of their cups. He emptied the last of it into his and rattled the carafe. "All gone." He tried not to laugh as Jesse stared at it mournfully.

The chatted aimlessly through half of their coffee, but Jesse watched as House's hand occasionally touched his leg. It was barely perceptible, but she could tell he was checking occasionally. She smiled at the lack of pained expression on his face. Vexed as he may have been with her, House was pain free and Jesse was ecstatic to have his undivided attention.

Jesse had impressed him last night, and it wasn't just about the sex. Maybe, just maybe, House might quit looking at her with such utter disdain when it came to matters of faith. She could only hope. In Jesse's eyes House didn't have to believe in anything as difficult for him to fathom as faith. She only wanted him to believe in her. And House had been trying so hard to be good this morning. Jesse could tell. He'd been silent a long while before he spoke.

"That first morning…the 'kiss' you sent by air mail?" House reminded Jesse with a sheepish grin. She nodded and smiled at the memory of it and House marveled at her beauty. "From the first thought, from the first moment it occurs to you to do that, tell me how it's done." House whispered watching Jesse reached for his hand. He didn't move.

I'll tell and then we'll play. "This we can do together?" Jesse smiled shyly at him.

Chapter 118


	119. Chapter 119

House made it to the hospital later than usual. He'd already phoned his Fellows and shooed them out of his sight in advance. If there were no patients he had no need of them. First order of the day was Wilson. He pulled into the parking lot and checked his watch out of habit. He smirked at the thought of it. Like Cuddy would say anything.

House swung his legs out of the car and stood up. It was amazing. He was in still dumbfounded as he casually limped toward the elevator ignoring the masses. The limp would always be there. But the pain was gone, all of it. The perpetual ache in his shoulder, the sore spot on the palm of his right hand. A host of other barks and bites were nowhere to be endured today. This day. One day, House thought. What manner of deals had he scripted in his darkest moments in the course of the last few years for one pain free day? Was this his answer? Had some demon wrapped itself in the guise of a beautiful woman that would make everything right in his life?

House weighed the repercussions in his head as he made his was to his office. He smiled at the sight of it empty and breezed past. He swooped down on Wilson without so much as a knock.

"Come in. Have a seat. Out of change for the coffee machine?" Wilson joked as House plopped down in his usual spot.

"Jesse made more." House waved a to go cup in Wilson's face. "We got off to a late start this morning."

"Oh and why is that?" Wilson grinned barely glancing up from his file.

"She was a little tired this morning from all the hocus pocus on the roof with all of you present last night." House watched Wilson hesitate a moment, but he never looked up.

"Feeling left out?" Wilson teased. Poor House, Wilson thought.

"Not after the mind blowing sex we had when she came back to bed." House snarked.

Wilson sighed and flipped to the next page of his work. "Stop in to brag?"

"No. I stopped in to see if there were notes to compare yet." House raised an eyebrow as Wilson finally managed to tear his eyes from his reading.

Wilson leaned back in his chair and stared blankly at House. "Notes."

"Did you do her yet?" House asked point blank. Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief. Wilson was so easy to read. House knew the answer was no before his friend spoke.

"House, as often as I've enjoyed these man to man talks we've had in the past…"

"Cut the crap. Tell me." House's face was unreadable. But Wilson could tell. House was seething. They sat expressionless staring across the desk at one another.

"Do you ever stop and listen to yourself…"

"I don't have to listen to me. _You do_." House announced.

Wilson laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back in the chair "No, I don't think I do." He flinched when House's cane came crashing down on his desk.

"Wrong answer. Try again."

"Or what? You'll beat my desk to death?" Wilson smirked. He saw House start to get up and caved. "We haven't…I haven't…touched her." Wilson relented as House eased himself back into his seat. "House. They are _not_ your possessions." Wilson reminded him.

"They're not a moment's pleasure either." House challenged his less than faithful friend.

"_You're telling me about one night stands_?" Wilson laughed. "I'm so glad we had this father-son talk. I feel so much better." The cane came crashing down again. "The dramatic effect is notable but you're going to break that if you keep it up." Wilson leaned forward in his seat. "House, Jacqueline is an incredible young woman. She's amazing. She's also completely safe with me. I don't feel I have to explain myself to you but I will because we're friends. There's something there. We both know it. We're taking our time. She's worthy of my time." Wilson summed up too quickly for House's taste.

"Keep your hands off of her." House demanded.

"I don't think it's my hands that concern you. And _don't_ take it out on my desk again!" Wilson stopped House when he saw the cane rise. "House, we shouldn't even be having this conversation." Wilson fought down a laugh and tried for some serious discussion.

"She's not your daughter, House. And she's not your property because you lay claim to her mother. You're going to have to get used to the fact that we're spending time with one another." Wilson hesitated for a moment and a smile came to him. "Remember that night in the elevator? You told me that you needed to breathe. You asked me to let you go. I didn't fully understand what you meant. Maybe I'm starting to …Maybe I need that same breath of fresh air as well." Wilson watched House's expression soften, but only a little. Wilson was certain he was just this side of a thrashing.

"Don't take advantage of her." House growled at him

"I have no intention of doing that. She's different. And don't look at me like that. We both know what I mean. They're both different."

"Don't touch her." House warned, not backing down.

Wilson sighed and decided to stand his ground. "We're already past that. _Park the cane!"_ Wilson cautioned his arrogant friend. House glared and relented. "And you've got to get past some things too. You are not the head of this family. Personally I don't think Joaquin is either and that suits me just fine." Wilson mused.

"I have no intention of overstepping any boundaries imaginary or otherwise set by the woman I perceive to be the all powerful ruler of the Amarantha domain. I saw Jesse rise to the top, remember? I saw what became of a number of people who thought she was little more than a pretty face. I told you the morning after the fundraiser." Wilson reminded him. "One of the goddesses of Mount Olympus has brought her family to Princeton, possibly for good. I have no intention of being any less than an accommodating perfect gentleman."

They stared at one another across the desk. Neither moved. Wilson watched his arrogant friend digest all that he'd told him. After a time, House seemed satisfied. "I want your word." House finally said.

Wilson shook his head. "Sorry, House. Any promises I make are to myself on this one. I don't have to give you anything where Jacqueline is concerned. I answer only to Jesse." The cane came crashing down again. Wilson didn't move. "That was the response I expected. It doesn't mean it was appropriate. I know where I stand with both of them. Your concerns are duly noted and filed." Wilson summarized in an instant.

House could only glare at him. Wilson didn't move. But he struggled to ease up the conversation. House was his friend. This was getting out of hand. "So she told you about last night?" Wilson asked, trying to change course.

"I saw it."

"And you're asking me to behave around her daughter? Do you think I want to upset Jesse in any way after seeing that?" Wilson asked, a smile playing at his lips.

House sat for a moment as the scene replayed in his head. "Can Jacqueline do that too?"

"I would assume." Wilson grinned. "She's said as much. It's really none of my business. I'm not you, House. I know how to give space. I know how to let _them_ breathe."

House shifted uneasily in his chair. "She said I'm a bully." He pouted.

Wilson laughed. "You are! Beating on a poor defenseless desk!" Wilson admonished. Jesse seems to find that side of you appealing. You may have finally found a woman tough enough to take your crap and smart enough to realize you're worth it. Please House, don't mess this up."

Chapter 119


	120. Chapter 120

House rested in the recliner in his office later that day pondering too many events. He idly twirled his cane musing over the word _bully_. Jesse had called him a bully. Wilson had called him one too. House wasn't sure how he felt about it. Part of him was pleased. Part of him was making all manner of mental promises to ease up on Jesse.

He flexed his thigh out of boredom. Still nothing. He'd grown tired of testing it constantly. He wondered if it would hurt twice as bad when the feeling came back. He'd been giving it a workout all day. He couldn't help himself. It felt so good to wander the halls without wincing at every step. It felt good to stand, to sit, to tower over his Fellows and give them no end of grief in the afternoon when a case finally came his way.

House smirked in the silence of his office. They hadn't needed him for any of that. But they gathered nevertheless for advice and the routine chewing they'd come to expect. House thought about it for a moment. He bullied them too. The cane stopped.

He _was_ an arrogant bully. And Jesse…and Jesse what, House thought? Liked him? Cared about him? _Loved him?_ House winced at the thought. She'd never said it. But why else would she keep an arrogant bully around? Entertainment value? Was he a passing diversion? House dismissed that one immediately. She wouldn't have weathered the worst of him…House made a face. And she was still weathering the worst of him. The cane started twirling again. Like a cat flicking it's tail when ready to strike, the cane spun as House thought things through

He'd thought about giving Jesse his best not so long ago. Did he even know what that was anymore? Of course he did. He had worked to give Jesse his best, at least in small increments. House was still trying to figure out what his best was when it came to a woman. Jesse was definitely worth the effort though. House smiled at the memory of last night…and he puzzled over the memory of this morning.

Yes he _was_ working to give Jesse his best. He had this morning. He'd tried hard to redeem himself for the "bullying" she'd accused him of. House listened to her explanation on channeling. He'd also listened to her gentle instruction. And he'd tried not bristle when she laughed afterward saying he could run all the tests he wanted now…on himself.

Wench! House smiled as he hung the cane on the arm of his chair and leaned back for a nap. Jesse had been so proud of herself. House's smile widened before it faded and he drifted off to sleep. It was more than that. Jesse had been so proud of him…so very proud.

Later that night they were snuggled against one another after a much more relaxing evening than the night before. House kissed Jesse as she was drifting off to sleep and whispered in her ear. "In case I make it difficult to remember sometimes, this arrogant bully thinks you're the bomb." House felt comfortable giving such compliments in the dark. Why still puzzled him, but lying together wrapped in one another's arms made it feel like the perfect time for such things.

Jesse cooed and kissed him. "My warm lover, what you mean to me words cannot begin to express. You are the center of my universe…please don't ever forget that."

"I won't, beautiful. I won't" House whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Things were relatively calm the rest of the week. Wednesday rolled around on the weekly planner and it was shortly before lunch when both House and Wilson were in their offices that e-mails began to arrive. Jesse's class assignment had been graded, categorized and was spilling into their inboxes. Jesse had made a few comments here and there before sending them on. House was happy fir the distraction. It had been a busy morning and a diversion before lunch would give him verbal fodder while Wilson was buying their lunch.

It was Wilson who phoned first. "Are you in your office? Did you get Jesse's e-mail?"

"It was addressed to both of us." House snarked. Looking through them right now. Boring. Repetitive." House commented idly sifting through.

"Did you start with her "A" list?"

They went through the line discussing the basics. They found a table and things remained relatively quiet while House tore into his food with his usual relish. Wilson waited till House had taken the edge off his seemingly bottomless pit.

"Some of those papers were pretty interesting." Wilson commented picking at some of his food.

"Disturbing to say the least. Some of them even listed websites to back some of what they were saying. Paranoid." House said shaking his head.

Wilson gave him an odd look. "I wouldn't call it paranoia if some of those websites were the CDC and some of the government sites they had listed."

House made a face. "Did you look at any of them?"

"I skimmed. I read the top five start to finish."

"No you idiot! The websites. Did you look at any of the websites?" House asked. He was surprised to see Wilson nod and even more surprised with his answer.

"I clicked on a few. Some of them I've _been_ looking at. Jacqueline and I spend a lot of time talking." Wilson said.

"Great. That's a healthy thing for the two of you to be doing." House snarked relishing his food.

"I'd asked her some time ago about her mother's views on things like this." Wilson fell silent. House had seen that look before.

"And?" The blue-eyed tractor beam was waiting.

"Amazing. Jesse's very discreet about some of the things she's aware of compared to her daughter. Jacqueline's quite political. I was surprised to find it's one of the twins' best subjects as well. Don't look at me like that. I'm not you. Me exes don't hate me." Wilson reminded. "When we got on the subject one day the twins ended up joining us as well. It's not a rosy picture they perceive. They have this website…all of them and a bunch of others like them." Wilson began.

"The one with the group photo?" House asked. "World Wide Wiccans!" He snarked.

"You've seen it?" House nodded at his friend's question. "Have you seen all of it?"

"Most." House answered in between bites. He glanced up from his sandwich and saw Wilson grinning at him. "What?"

Wilson shook his head. "You. You have to be made aware of everything. You have to be in on everything. But a cursory glance at best will do for most of it and you disregard the rest. You're amazing."

"Thank you. I know." House snarked.

Wilson gave him an evil look. "House…you missed something." He teased.

House raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me oh great sage." He said between bites.

"There are other links on that site but they're tucked away. I'll show you after lunch." Wilson said grinned.

A short time later they were seated in Wilson's office, House peering over the desk at the monitor Wilson had turned in his direction. "It isn't anything you're going to find unless one of them tells you where to look."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cut the crap and show me the secret passageway." House snarked.

Wilson looked quite proud of himself when he showed House exactly that. Several clicks of the mouse and an entire database of interesting information presented itself to anyone in the know.

Chapter 120


	121. Chapter 121

House sat in his office later staring at the website's many links. Without Wilson's idle commentary House had a chance to take a close look at it and draw conclusions without distraction. There was a wealth of listings covering topics from finance to alternative power sources and everything in between. House began sifting through.

A list of international banks popped up that spanned the globe. It disturbed House that none of them were American banks. He wasn't surprised to find most were in Switzerland. There were a number of American stock holdings and business references as well but they had strong European connections. House moved on to other topics.

It occurred to House that Jesse was educating her students on subjects taken from these links as he scrolled through some of them. They covered every subject from germ warfare to emergency financial decisions. The topics in between were frightening. House perused a few of them. He found comments at the bottom of several sorted by name. Jesse had commented on quite a few. House read through them and winced at some of her thoughts. Jesse was outspoken to a fault and House admired and cursed her for it in the same breath. She was a risk taker, not unlike him. Perhaps that was what unnerved him so, House thought. They were so much alike. How could they be so different?

House perused the more interesting titles. House sighed heavily as he read several of Jesse's thoughts. They covered political and religious partisanship and Jesse had made some valid though frightening arguments. There was a statement at the end that caught his eye.

"On a personal note, I wear many titles, not all by choice. The one I wholly accepted from the beginning and till death do us part was the title of Mrs. Scheulling. Though it may not have been the happiest union at the end, my marriage and husband were everything to me. All of that was taken from me in one terrifying instant

I watched William murdered before my eyes in a corner of the world where such things are regrettable but acceptable. We were lax in security precautions and carelessly dropped our guard. My world was turned upside down by the lack of understanding and compassion abroad so readily found at home. I look forward to visiting distant corners of this beautiful planet again some day. But until my grief and fears settle and my will to go on returns, I have found home the best place to be. America will always be home to me.

"These are terrible times we live in. There are dark days ahead. I fear for America's ability to recover as quickly as some might think. Prepare well if you wish to see your way through. A lack of preparation cost me something I held dear not so long ago. I watch and I wait but without love I seem not to care." July 1, 2006.

"Updated April 24 of 2007: Life has a way of coming full circle with patience and hope. I felt my life was over. I was merely waiting to die until the possibility of life and love renewed visited me again. Proof positive that things can always begin anew. Time and patience are two important things I never seem to have enough of. Almost as important as love. In that respect perhaps I have been lucky enough to be blessed once more. I can only hope. Finally, a reason to get up in the morning."

House read the statement several times. Jesse's words to her friends were poignant, glowing and hopeful. She'd updated it shortly after they'd met, House thought, smiling as he read it again. Had she been that sure of him, of them?

Perhaps was a good word, House mused as he went back to scanning a few more areas of interest. He got bored with the heavy reading soon enough and moved back to the class assignments Jesse had sent earlier. Intriguing, but nothing earth shattering, House thought as he tired of those soon enough too.

One or two of the websites lingered with House throughout the less than busy day. By evening's end he found himself perusing several areas of the CDC website. Food for thought, though nothing earth shattering. Still, the fact that there were plans for a full-scale disaster being made stuck with him. It was food for conversation after dinner. It was also food for thought. But there was time, House told himself. No need to push. He'd done enough of that lately. The website would be there tomorrow, and the day after that. There was time. There was plenty of time.

_Summer brought hints of coming developments. It was around mid-June that rumors began surfacing. There was the odd article about an instance of bird flu here and there. At first it was some far away country. Then rumors surfaced here in the states. There were other articles about germs mutating in studies in space lab experiments and serious accidents at labs where safety was literally a matter of life and death. There was also the outbreak of a particularly deadly strain of staph. None were related yet all of them seemed to point toward a frightening scenario. Most of us disregarded them. We didn't want to believe these things happened in this day and age of advanced medicine._

_I mention this because I think of them a lot now and our careless disregard. House laughed when I mentioned them to him. But Jacqueline was concerned and we'd been spending more of our spare time together, what little there was. As it turned out, no there wasn't plenty of time. Everyone remained busy throughout the longest hottest summer on record. There were many ominous hypotheses about global warming that summer as well. _

_How many warning signs does it take? I think if we have another chance, at least I hope we will never disregard such occurrences again. But we were busy, too busy. And I was also busy falling in love. Jacqueline wandered in and out of my days, as Joaquin's schedule grew busier. _

_She made a myriad of short-term trips for Joaquin. I think some of them were for Ian too but Jacqueline didn't elaborate and I didn't press. I stayed out of her personal business. I only wish House could have taken some lessons from us in that respect. But that was House being House. He could never stay out of anybody's business for long._

_House made it difficult for Jacqueline and I to see one another at first. He was always hovering. We finally started distancing ourselves from the immediate circle and although Jesse had little problem with it, House took it as a personal affront._

_Never one to be outdone House had to go one better. If we were distancing ourselves, House had to make himself wholly unavailable. It was this initial break in communications that set some steamroller size wheels in motion at a later date. But it wasn't my doing. I've looked back on it time and time again after all of our arguments and his diatribes against everyone and everything that mattered. House did this to himself. It wasn't me. It wasn't Jesse either._

_House blamed Jesse. He swore and cursed himself for ever having met her. But the massive hole Jesse's absence created in his life was literally killing him. House had fallen head over heels in love with Jesse and was too blind to realize until he ruined it. House pushed Jesse away as he did everything he cared about. Unfortunately, an integral part of House seemed to disappear with her. Maybe he did have a heart. It was just better off leaving with the person who cared for it. House never recovered from Jesse's departure. Everyone tried to pull him back, even Jacqueline. She's refused to give up on House to this day. I continue to try, at the very least for her sake. _

_Of course I also continue to try because of the friendship House and I have had for so many years. It's too much to throw away because of this "new and improved" level of misanthropic behavior he's reached. Maybe House can pull himself back yet. If only he wanted to. If he could find something else to rekindle the fire he once had. But it seems the only source of ignition for House is half way around the world. _

_Without Jesse, House doesn't do much of anything these days except work and tear himself to pieces. He's back to the usual diet of Vicodin and scotch. But he won't let anyone near enough to slow the cycle of destruction this time. Jacqueline has done nothing but encourage me to spend time with him. But House doesn't want that. He doesn't seem to want much of anything anymore. I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess I find myself searching for that quick and happy ending everyone wants. There's no happily ever after on the horizon as far as I can see._

_But the final days leading up to our present situation were wonderful. Maybe House will remember those at some point. Or maybe he already does and that's why he's utterly determined to self-destruct. House had everything in the palm of his hand and threw it away. Idiot doesn't begin to cover it this time. House messed up and only he can fix it. If only he would. I can't believe he's forgotten the best of times. I know he hasn't._

_I remember them. They are what keep me going, the memories of our wonderful summer and of Jacqueline. Small wonder we didn't think twice about disturbing headlines and the odd turn of events. House and Jesse had a comfortable routine established and it gave me the time I needed for Jacqueline. Our stolen moments away from everyone were rare and valuable blessings. We seized every one of them. _

Chapter 121


	122. Chapter 122

June melted into July and everyone enjoyed the fireworks display from the rooftop. There was an excellent view, a rare cool breeze or two and unlimited alcohol amid the gathering of lawn chairs and tables. It didn't take House long to notice Wilson and Jacqueline moving away from the crowd. He also noticed it was Jacqueline doing the herding, although Wilson didn't seem to be putting up much resistance.

Jesse and her brother were nose to nose about something. It was a common scene as of late. Although House tried not to worry, he was starting to wonder. It didn't look serious, at least not this evening. House glanced in the other direction. The lovebirds had disappeared.

House ambled around the corner in time to see Jacqueline putting her arms around Wilson. House said nothing. He leaned against the wall and waited to see how far they would go if left undisturbed. Wilson's back was toward House. It was Jacqueline who spotted him parked against the wall as she leaned up to kiss Wilson. House stared at her as she glanced in his direction. Jacqueline was Jesse to the core, House thought. She didn't bat an eye as she pressed her lips to Wilson's and lost herself in the moment.

House was about to say something when he felt Jesse's hand caress his back through the fabric of his t-shirt. He glanced in Jesse's direction and she shook her head. "Leave them be." She whispered.

"This isn't harmless fun." House protested just loud enough that Wilson heard. He pulled away from Jacqueline in obvious embarrassment as Jesse shook her head at her daughter.

"No it isn't." House turned to see Joaquin appear behind them and Jesse stifled a laugh. "Jacqueline, what are you doing?" Joaquin demanded.

"If she has to explain that maybe you shouldn't be asking!" Jesse snickered as she dragged Joaquin away from the situation. "Come here." Jesse argued as her brother fussed and protested.

House shot Wilson and evil glare before turning to leave but Jacqueline caught up to him. "I'm not trying to have a little harmless fun." She explained as her hand slipped around House's elbow.

"It's idiotic!" House argued. "He has three failed marriages. What makes you think he's going to do right by you?" House snapped at her. "He can't even fend for himself!"

Jacqueline's eyes lowered as she thought about it for a moment. Then she looked up at House. Her mesmerizing gaze reduced him to a tower of jello. "I don't need anyone to fend for me, least of all you. You are for mama. I love you and you can be my…Papa House about all manner of things." She reached up and gave House a peck on the cheek. "But not about a decision such as this. I decide. And I'm old enough to decide." She finished as Wilson put his arm around her and gave his friend a sheepish grin.

"That she is…Papa House!" Wilson teased as House glared at him. "Time to get back to the fireworks, those, not _these_." Wilson chided as he led Jacqueline away from her scowling "Papa House."

House glared at them for a moment then shook his head. He'd deal with it later, he thought as he went back to Jesse. She and Joaquin were having a discussion and it didn't look like it was going well.

"What makes you think he is suitable? Your Dr. House obviously has reservations as well." Joaquin protested as House joined the conversation.

"Try telling her no and see what she does." Jesse coolly said, not taking her eyes from the fireworks. "She's not a child anymore, Joaquin. Forcing your wishes on her will only push her into his arms quicker."

"You may have a point there." House agreed, glancing at her brother.

Joaquin glared at House. "Can't you talk to him?"

"I _have_ talked to him. I've talked to him more than once. I think your niece is much more persuasive about getting what she wants than either of us." House shook his head, resigning himself to what he felt was the inevitable.

"Boys, boys!" Jesse said, covering her ears and shaking her head. "Jacqueline's been a very good girl for a very long time. It's my guess if she's this sure of herself there's little anyone can do to dissuade her. She has her mother's stubborn nature." Jesse bragged.

Joaquin sighed and rolled his eyes. "That she does."

"Again, leave her alone. Leave both of them alone." Jesse glanced at House. "The two of you tugging at opposite ends is only going to make things worse. They'll fight harder if they're fighting a common cause. As long as they're left to make their own decisions…"

"You can bet it'll be idiotic if Wilson's in on it." House snarked.

"And it will be carved in stone if they end up doing something out of protest against the two of you rather than their feelings for one another. Jacqueline is _my_ daughter. I'm telling both of you, she could have done much worse. Now drop it." Jesse admonished.

The rest of the evening went as well as could be expected. Jesse spent more time monitoring the men in her life than she did the bar. She was happy that House and Joaquin were getting along so well, but evenings like this she bit her tongue and cursed their camaraderie under her breath.

House and Joaquin managed to tag team Wilson and Jacqueline until they excused themselves and disappeared for the evening for parts unknown. Jesse applauded the decision and apologized for the behavior of "the resident barbarians" as she had come to call the two of them when they were teaming up in such fashion.

There were sideways glances and snickers galore the rest of the evening as Jesse's barbarians tag teamed on her with no one else to pick on. Amber finally caught Joaquin's eye and he excused himself for what he said would be a short time. Jesse saw it as a perfect opportunity to drag her warm lover to bed for the night. "If you boys are done entertaining one another perhaps we might get some attention?" Jesse teased urging Amber to drag her brother from the playing field as well.

Everyone settled in at the end of the evening and House didn't fuss too much about Wilson and Jacqueline. Jesse didn't give him the opportunity. It was time for some fun and some well deserved sleep afterward.

But sleep didn't come so easily to everyone that night. Tritter tossed and turned having crashed on the couch early from sheer exhaustion. The sound of the fireworks only served to fuel his overactive dreams.

He hadn't been sleeping well. Actually, he hadn't been sleeping much at all. Dreams kept interrupting. Nightmares kept him pacing. Tritter had gotten so desperate he'd resorted to the unthinkable. The retired detective had resorted to sleeping pills as a last resort.

They hadn't helped much tonight. Tritter was ready to try a new last resort. He'd kept it in the refrigerator as a last resort. He tossed and turned and dragged himself to bed for a while. That didn't help either.

It was in the wee hours of the morning that Tritter finally gave up. He hauled his sleep-starved body to the kitchen and peered into his nearly empty refrigerator. He reached in the back and pulled out an unopened bottle of whiskey.

He poured himself a glass and staggered back to bed, setting it on the headboard and staring at it for some time before he found the nerve to take that first drink. It bit and burned all the way down. The next one did too. The next several less so and he felt himself relaxing under it's influence.

Tritter managed to sleep for a bit but was awake soon enough. He tried some more whiskey. Then he had a sudden inspiration. If he took some more sleeping pills, and washed them down with some more…

Chapter 122


	123. Chapter 123

July simmered into August. Rumors were coming out of Canada about possible avian flu cases. There was nothing confirmed and rumor control was running rampant. Still, House found it unnerving that Joaquin or Jacqueline seemed to be on the move shortly after these rumors surfaced. He noticed the twins were gone once in a while too.

House watched but said little about the change in routine. He waited, hoping Jesse might have some explanation for it but she was busy with her classes and preparations for the possibility of returning in the fall quarter as well. There were new faces at the bar as one quarter ended and a new one was about to begin. Ian and some of his cronies were starting to become regulars. Their visits seemed to shadow Joaquin's arrivals and departures as well as Jacqueline's and the twins.

Things were moving at a steady pace throughout the blistering summer but House and Jesse had settled into a comfortable routine for the most part. There were still occasional flare-ups about Wilson and Jacqueline but Jesse kept things under a dull roar with Joaquin traveling as much as he was these days.

House would fuss but he wasn't impossible about things unless Joaquin was egging him on. With Joaquin's recent absences things were getting back to normal. It was quieter. Jesse was much less stressed. But House noticed subtle changes in her demeanor since she was teaching. There was nothing completely to his disliking but she was busier. She was also happier. Things seemed to even themselves out and House tried hard not to rock the boat…too often. Still, he hoped Jesse might take the fall quarter off. She'd hinted at it and House wasn't pushing, but he had strongly expressed his liking of the idea. He wanted his Jesse back. And he wanted her all to himself.

The mention of a vacation crept up from time to time. House knew Jesse was hinting at Ireland again. Part of him wanted to go with her. Part of him wanted her to stay put. He knew that wasn't going to happen and he knew it was his choice to go. House was wrestling with the pros and cons as he leafed through the newspaper in his office on a particularly slow day. An article caught his eye.

Father Benedict had passed away. It was apparently a heart attack and the obit page was listed at the end of the less than informative article. House read the obituary as well. They seemed purposely vague. He noted the details and filed them away in his memory banks for later.

He leaned back in his easy chair for a well-deserved nap, his mind dredging up memories of his one and only encounter with the priest. His last thoughts before he dozed off centered on Joaquin. House wondered where Jesse's brother was and if he knew.

Jesse took the news without too much of a joyous reaction that night. House watched his lady carefully. There was nothing over the top. House didn't know he'd missed the real celebration earlier when Joaquin had called with the news. Although not in their immediate circle, Joaquin was still very much around.

In between Joaquin's travels he was doing his best to keep a watchful eye on the girls and business at home. It came as no surprise to him when Father Benedict passed away. He'd been monitoring that situation too. But it was a surprise on the rainy day when he stopped into the viewing for his own personal amusement and saw House's car in the parking lot.

Joaquin's hand slid over the hood as he walked past House's car. The engine was still warm and making the familiar sounds of one cooling after recently being shut off. House hadn't been there long. But there was no reason for him to be there at all. Joaquin was disturbed by the level of curiosity this man of Jesse's possessed.

Joaquin slipped inside and hung back surveying the scene from the back wall. House was busy talking with a few people and looking decidedly uncomfortable. Ah well, Joaquin thought to himself, nothing to hear if there was nothing to tell. Joaquin scanned the registry as he watched House make his way forward. House hadn't signed the book but it was obvious from his location and direction forward he hadn't been there more than a few minutes. Joaquin remained at the rear of the room obscured from view by the number of people between them.

It wasn't till a short time later as House planning his escape and thinking this had been a mistake on his part that he saw Joaquin make his way to the front and stand before the casket for a brief moment. House froze as he watched a smile register on Joaquin's face.

Was it purely evil or was there really a hint of delight thrown in for good measure. House watched Joaquin turn in his direction as the smile faded. There was a cursory nod in his direction and Joaquin walked toward the back slipping his sunglasses on as House followed at a distance. House wandered out the door and looked toward the exit. There was no sign of Joaquin.

"I didn't know you were friends." House froze when he heard the now familiar accent from behind him. Joaquin sounded different when he was away from the others and it was just the two of them. The tone of voice House turned toward was nothing short of sinister. Joaquin was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets gazing at House through the black on black shades. House took his time as he ambled in that direction and took a spot beside him.

"One could say the same of you. Paying respects?" House baited as they glanced at one another

"Ah, respects. That's a good word." Joaquin nodded without giving an answer. "And what about you, Dr. House?"

"Curiosity." House said.

"A noble quality with healers. But the man's already dead, don't you agree?"

"Damn. Late for work again." House said as neither man looked in the other's direction.

"Curiosity brings you here. Is that curiosity satisfied?" Joaquin asked as neither moved.

"Never." House answered without hesitation.

Joaquin sighed and glanced in House's direction. "In that respect we have much in common. But the reasons for your curiosity, those escape me." Joaquin mused.

"I choose to believe we shouldn't have to explain ourselves to one another." House said.

"I hope not, Dr. House." Neither one of them moved, but an odd expression registered on House's face.

"So do I." Was all House said as he glanced at Jesse's brother.

"Really? And why is that?

"Everybody lies. So we probably shouldn't waste our time on one another, should we?" House eased himself from the wall.

Joaquin's arm gently eased House back in his original position. "I hope we never have to." House glared at him undaunted by his sudden boldness without Jesse nearby.

"So how's Tritter doing these days? Keeping tabs on him too?" House dared, as he removed Joaquin's arm from in front of him. There was silence. "Look, I don't know exactly what it is you do and I don't want to. We should probably keep it that way for Jesse's sake." House started to leave again and Joaquin only smiled. "Shall I tell her I saw you when I meet her for lunch?" House said as he stood in front of Joaquin and stared at him as if the glasses didn't exist.

"And will you tell her where?" Joaquin's face was expressionless.

"I told her I might be stopping by. She didn't seem to mind at all." House made a face at the dour statue parked against the wall. "Any messages?" There was only a stony silence between them as House shrugged and turned to leave. "Later, Joaquin."

"Take care of yourself, Dr. House." Joaquin said as he watched the love of Jesse's life head toward the exit at a steady pace.

"Maybe we'll see you at supper." House answered as he grinned at Joaquin before he left. House stepped outside and took a deep breath shaking his head at the scene that had just played itself out. And she called _me_ a bully? House thought to himself as he climbed into his car and drove away. House saw Joaquin staring at him from the top of the steps as he left. The visage of a hired assassin came to mind.

Chapter 123


	124. Chapter 124

House mentioned the encounter but downplayed it considerably when he met Jesse for lunch. He thought it odd that Jesse was surprised. She didn't know Joaquin was in town. She didn't seem preoccupied by it either. Jesse had more important topics to discuss. She'd announced a leave of absence. Ireland was a certainty at this point.

House was taken aback for a moment. "What brought this on?"

"It's been in the works. You knew." Jesse countered. House saw a nearly imperceptible cringe as she waited for the expected argument. Jesse and her bullies, House thought as he pondered the situation for a moment.

An epiphany occurred to House. Just once, be the first on the block to _not_ pick a fight. It couldn't hurt after the earlier exchange with Joaquin. House was still wondering what manner of fallout that might bring. "How long would we be in Ireland?" House asked, watching her expression brighten. He'd managed to surprise her. He was almost as ecstatic as Jesse as she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No more than a week?" She asked, hoping it was the right answer.

"I'll have to run it by Cuddy." House made a face. Like _that_ would be an issue. He kissed Jesse's hand smiling at the happy face across the table from him. "I miss that one. I haven't seen it in a while." House said, staring into her.

Jesse nodded. "Let's hope it's the first of many. Time for a change of pace around here." She gave him a knowing smile and raised an eyebrow.

Later that evening she received a phone call from Joaquin. "You sound tired brother."

"I am, I am. Tying up some loose ends here and I had a moment." Joaquin sighed.

Jesse waited. There was no explanation, only silence. "How are things going with the present state of affairs, in layman's terms?" Jesse reminded.

"Not good. Not good at all. And there are all of these other pressing engagements."

"You don't know how delegate." Jesse teased.

"Some things can't be delegated." Joaquin answered without a shred of emotion.

"You don't know how to behave either. I'm traveling to Lily's after all. Will you be joining us? A few days off might do you good?" Jesse hinted. She sounded so happy.

"Us?" Was the only answer.

"House is coming with me of course. I want us to have some time away from all this craziness. I'm taking some time off from the college as well. Neither of us are fond of long separations." Jesse said. "We enjoy one another's company too much to pass on such a golden opportunity. So, are you coming?" Jesse asked.

There was a hesitation but finally Joaquin answered. "Yes, sister. I think I will."

Silence again. "Anything else?" Jesse asked.

"No. I have to go. I was between projects when I called. I have to go." Joaquin said. "I'll talk to you later."

The phone went silent as Jesse said good-bye. She wondered as she always did when Joaquin had that odd sound to his voice, but she dismissed it. He _had_ been busy. If there had been an issue between him and House surely one of her fussy men would have said something. Everything must be okay. What a miracle, Jesse thought as she went back to grading homework assignments.

Joaquin went back to his "project" as he paid the cabbie and got out of the vehicle. The sun had been down for a while and the air was still stifling. Joaquin waited till the cab was gone from view before he walked the brief distance. He arrived at his destination and knocked on the door. He tried not to show his pleasure at the terrified look on Tritter's face when he opened the door. Joaquin didn't give Tritter a chance for second thoughts and pushed his way inside the apartment closing the door behind him.

"I didn't call you." Tritter blurted out as Joaquin's eyes scanned the disheveled apartment. "I left a message with Ian."

"Ian has been detained with more important issues. You get to deal with me today." Joaquin smiled. "What seems to be the problem?" Joaquin said, locking the door without so much as a backward glance. "Besides the fact that your tidy little existence seems…somewhat askew these days."

"The pills. The last ones Ian prescribed didn't work. I can't sleep." Tritter explained.

Joaquin nodded as he listened. "There are periods of adjustment, ex detective. You have no patience. That's what got you into this predicament in the first place."

"I did exactly what I was told. I didn't go to a regular physician. I called the phone number Ian gave me and left a message. They cut off my prescription!" Tritter paced as he spoke. He was a wreck. Joaquin found it hard not to show how much he was enjoying the turn of the tables on his once arrogant prey.

"But you said it didn't work." Joaquin innocently pointed out.

"It works better than nothing at all." Tritter stammered.

Joaquin hadn't moved from the door but his eyes settled on Tritter and unnerved him even more. "So your pills have been cut off and you're suffering. Tragic." Joaquin said as he glared at Tritter. House's situation flashed in Joaquin's mind for a moment. Yes, this was a good thing he was doing, righting old wrongs. What a stroke of luck he'd been at Ian's when Tritter had called earlier.

"Your people said this would go away. I had assurances…" Tritter argued but kept his voice in check as Joaquin raised an eyebrow.

"Did you? Can I see any of them in writing?" Joaquin dared. He enjoyed watching Tritter's hopes sink along with his expression. But Joaquin had better things to do this evening and this was only one stop along the way. "I believe you made a deal or two with a Dr. House at one time and snatched them away, didn't you?"

"We discussed all of that already. Your—Ian's physicians said I was sick. I've been taking my pills. They're not working!" Tritter pleaded.

Joaquin said nothing and produced a vial from his pocket. "Maybe these will help." He tossed them to Tritter and watched as he snapped them out of the air. Better than a trained dog, Joaquin mused as he watched Tritter's hand shake as he opened the vial and downed several. "I think those are one at a time. Careful, ex detective, we wouldn't want you to become an addict." Joaquin said. He continued to watch as Tritter washed the pills down with a shot of alcohol.

Tritter glanced at the vial. It was an open-end prescription. It also worked amazingly well with alcohol. "Is it safe to drink with these?" Tritter said, rubbing his eyes.

"A little late to worry about that now. Apparently it hasn't been a concern for you in the past either." Joaquin mused. Tritter ignored him as he sank onto the couch and leaned back. "I believe alcohol helps them to work myself." Joaquin continued to speak as he watched Tritter slip from this plane into the next. "Don't you?" Tritter mumbled something as his head hit the back of the couch. Joaquin finally allowed himself to smile after Tritter's eyes closed. "My sentiments exactly." Joaquin grinned, waiting a few more minutes.

Joaquin finally moved away from the door and stood over the unconscious Tritter for a few moments, making absolutely sure. He kicked at Tritter's shoe with his own and there was no response. "The wonders of modern medicine. Yet another satisfied customer." Joaquin said reaching into his pocket. "And just in case you aren't…" Joaquin produced a syringe from his pocket and took a doctor's care at swabbing with alcohol before and after a discreetly placed injection. "Sleep well, my friend. Nights like these will be few and far between. But not to worry," Joaquin smiled at the unconscious Tritter as he rose to leave. "Your 'heroin' will save the day."

Chapter 124


	125. Chapter 125

September sizzled. There was no sign the heat wave would ever end. The hospital was inundated with heat related issues and House had more than his fill of clinic duty along with the usual cases. Even with Cuddy being lenient about his clinic hours, September dictated the fact that Mother Nature was in the driver's seat when it came to scheduling.

Jesse readied for the working end of her trip and her short leave from the college. There were no classes for her this fall but there were a number of guest lectures scheduled in various classes. Jesse made sure the schedule was clear for her big week away with House. She'd wanted more time but considered herself lucky. House had said yes. That was enough. He was being exceptionally good to her these past weeks.

Jesse knew the reason why. She wasn't working full time and was available at all hours again. She smiled to herself as she leaned back on one of the barstools, her feet propped up on the bar as she watched the twins toying with some Norah Jones tunes. Joaquin and Ian were in one of the booths plotting god knows what, but at least they were occupied with one another and the bottle she'd given them. It felt good to take a break from her laptop. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Lost in the sexy melodic strains of "Turn Me On" she didn't see House wander in.

House enjoyed the view for a moment but couldn't resist. Jesse only smiled as she felt the familiar expertise of those pleasure giving fingers glide down her shin to her ankle. Jesse's eyes opened as she felt his long fingers wrap around her ankle. She gave him a sexy grin as she watched House uncross her legs from the bar. He planted several kisses on her leg as he stepped between them. Jesse giggled in sheer delight from the scruff tickling kisses as House propped her foot on one of the barstools and pulled her close.

"Yes, my warm lover?" Jesse cooed as House nibbled on her neck and tossed his cane on the bar.

"I haven't asked for sex yet." House whispered in her ear. "But that's the right answer." He teased as Jesse burst into laughter. She wrapped her arms around House and they proceeded to act like teenagers. They were oblivious to the twins smiling at the sweet honesty of their affection. They were oblivious to Joaquin and Ian as well.

Ian watched Joaquin raise an eyebrow and laugh to himself. "Your sister is a happy woman these days." He commented, taking a drink and trying not to watch.

"Yes, yes she is. Dr. House has many redeeming qualities." Joaquin sighed.

"So I take it that little exchange over the priest is blood under the bridge?" Ian asked.

Joaquin watched House tickling Jesse without mercy. "I haven't heard Jesse laugh like that in a very long time. He makes my sister…want to live again."

"I don't think I've ever heard her laugh like that." They stared at the happy couple for a moment before both of them thought it best to look away.

Joaquin stared into his drink and thought for a moment. "That's because by the time you met Jesse she'd already forgotten such laughter. Happiness was already a thing of the past." They heard Jesse shriek and both men looked in time to see House teasing her with an ice cube. Jesse was following suit and daring to slip an ice cube down the back of House's t-shirt as they wrestled like children and laughed uncontrollably.

Ian watched his friend's expression soften for a moment. It was a rare sight. "I'd say his redeeming qualities far outweigh his curiosity." Ian commented, raising his glass to the happy sight before them.

"It was idle curiosity. Nothing more." Joaquin shrugged raising his glass as well. "Some days our Dr. House has too much time on his hands."

"And now that Jesse's not working?" Ian nodded.

"I'd say he has better things to do with his time."

"And the rest of your business here?"

"Keep an eye on it in my absences. We want it to look natural." Joaquin stared into his glass. "The things that can happen to a man when he has nothing to do with his idle curiosity."

"Another month or so?"

Joaquin nodded. "Something to toy with on layovers."

"How are you explaining it to Jesse? All the time you've been spending here?"

Joaquin glanced in Jesse's direction. "She doesn't know I'm here half the time. It's probably for the best. Look at her. It's definitely for the best."

"If there are issues while you're in Ireland?" Ian asked.

"If there's more of the same it need only be logged and specimens collected. If it's something new; if there's a hint of recombining, you know where I'm at."

Ian had to laugh. "I was referring to Tritter. But won't it raise eyebrows if you have to suddenly leave for ambiguous reasons?"

Joaquin shook his head. "They're already well aware of the situation. I'm always leaving for somewhere. As for our ex detective, there are no issues a hot dose can't take care of. Regrettable if I miss it, but there is much to regret in my line of work."

"Joaquin, is it wise to keep them so well informed, about the severity of the situation?"

"I'm not going there to inform _them_." Joaquin smiled at his lifelong friend. "I'm going there so they can inform _me_. Yes, my friend, give me that surprised look. There are so many sites on the Internet these days. There is no such thing as privileged information when it comes to this subject or any of its satellite topics. We can only hope that whatever percentage of the population that is gleaning information second hand will know what to do with it."

"What _can_ they do with it?"

"Prepare. We already know individuals are stockpiling Tamiflu. We can only hope it will be effective if our bug takes flight. That way…maybe we'll have half a chance."

Ian looked distressed. He always looked distressed when Joaquin told him truths he didn't want to hear. "You don't think any of the plans we've laid are going to work, do you?" Ian asked bluntly.

Joaquin answered without hesitation. "No. No I do not. Oh, they'll work at first. But things have a way of going wrong. You'll have enough trouble trying to control the mobility of the population. Do you honestly think you can control the migratory flight paths of birds? Will they stop for a military checkpoint?" Joaquin laughed. "I think not."

"You make it sound like we're doing all of this for nothing."

Joaquin thought for a moment. "A military intervention in a country such as this…" Joaquin shook his head. "It's a pity so much of your military is on foreign soil. You will never be able to control the population of this country by military means or otherwise if the situation gets out of hand. At least the birds are predictable." Joaquin sighed.

"And what will they inform you of in Ireland? What gems of information do you think they'll have that we don't?"

"We think on a smaller scale. You will move to contain an entire country and fail. My people will move to save what they can and maybe, just maybe common sense instead of brute force will prove a more effective containment device. We shall see."

"You don't have much faith in your superiors."

"Oh but I do, Ian. I have every good faith they will institute plans and delegate committees. When they're done talking about what can be done they will probably spend the rest of their lives talking about what might have been done." Joaquin thought for a moment and shook his head. "Let's just hope there's someone left to listen." Joaquin refilled their empty glasses from the bottle beside them. "You have all of the information I have to give you thus far. We have the jets, the couriers, everything in place to see that mass productions are expedited and moved to the area of greatest need. First, we have to know what to make. We're waiting to see what we're up against. All we can do is wait."

Chapter 125


	126. Chapter 126

By mid-October the temperatures began cooling down. Things were easing up a bit at the hospital and it gave House some badly needed time to ready for the trip. He was downplaying things as usual and teasing Jesse without mercy about all the bad things he could do once they arrived. Secretly House hoped he could simply maintain in the presence of what he considered a collection of educated though poorly misguided fools.

His outlook was abruptly changed when Wilson wandered into his office late one morning with a newspaper under his arm. "I'm busy." House snarked.

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Holding down the recliner?" He asked.

House was about to say something rude but the worried expression on Wilson's face stopped him. "What?" House asked.

Wilson sighed and took the newspaper from under his arm and unfolded it across his chest so House could read the headline. _Avian flu documented in Canada._ "I guess it's not a rumor anymore." Was all Wilson said as House snatched the paper from his hands.

The article was damning by all accounts. There had been a cover up amid recent outbreaks in unpopulated areas. Fall migrations had brought the disease to the attention of birdwatchers. There was a massive die off in progress that was impossible to cover up. It was spreading at an unprecedented rate and no one seemed to know why.

There were speculations and all manner of innuendo about the possibility of it spreading to humans by various means. Wilson watched his friend's expression darken with worry. House handed the paper back to Wilson when he finished. His gaze fixed on some spot on the carpet. "Where's our girl?" was all he asked.

Wilson gave him a sheepish look. "I'm not sure."

House glared at him. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I mean it isn't my place to ask…"

"Why isn't it your place?" House interrupted, his anger evident. "If it were Jesse…"

"If it was Jesse you'd be demanding to know the tiniest details of her whereabouts and you'd be fighting like cats and dogs. Jacqueline and I choose not to do that." Wilson explained. "She doesn't offer and I don't make demands."

"You're an idiot." House groused.

"You're a moron. That doesn't change the headlines."

"Have you called her?" House asked, making a face at his friend. Wilson only nodded. "And?" House demanded.

"She doesn't always answer."

"Then you keep calling until she does. You text the hell out of her until she gets tired of hearing the thing beep and calls back. Why in hell wouldn't she answer her beloved Jimmy? House snarked. House reached for his cell phone as Wilson rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor.

"She has a job." Wilson reminded House. A disgusted look was his only response.

House ignored him as he hit a button on his phone. "And she has a family. Where the hell is your daughter?" House snapped into the phone.

Wilson rolled his eyes assuming it was Jesse who would again feel the backlash of everything that went wrong in House's day. He listened to the one sided conversation and suppressed a laugh as House ranted into the phone about the article.

"What do you mean you don't know? Is she in Canada? Have you read the headlines?" House hesitated as soon as he said it. "You saw it this morning. You saw it and you didn't say a word!" House ranted as Wilson decided it was time to leave. House raised the cane and motioned Wilson away from the door as he listened long enough to catch his breath. "Where's your brother, the savior of mankind?" House snarked. "Don't threaten to hang up."

Wilson went to the coffee pot so his back would be to his irate friend. Wilson laughing in his face would only make things worse. He took his time as he poured a cup of coffee and shook his head as the war of words continued. Poor Jesse. Wilson knew he'd have to call and apologize later…for both of them.

"Find out." House was demanding into the phone as Wilson added a generous amount of cream and sugar and stirred keeping his back to House. "Yes we _will_ talk about it at lunch. I expect you to have some answers." Wilson practically choked on his coffee as the tirade continued. "No I don't expect you to save the world by noon and have dinner on the table." House snapped and Wilson _did_ choke on his coffee at that one. "I know she's been to Canada with him. I know you never said she wasn't. I want you to tell me something I don't know." House listened briefly and made a face at the phone. "I know exactly what kind of ass I'm being."

Wilson set the coffee on House's desk before he spilled it. He leaned against the edge of House's desk listening to the tirade as he grinned from ear to ear. Arms folded across his chest, Wilson stood watching his friend and promising himself not to tease when the conversation ended. Over the top as it was, House was concerned and dealing with it as best he could. Wilson knew Jesse must have been trying not to laugh as well. She was obviously getting her licks in and Wilson loved every second of it.

"I don't give a damn what she does for a living. She's your daughter first." House ranted into the phone. "I know whose daughter she is. So why does she have to do anything for a living? She should be fanning herself on some veranda in Mexico."

Wilson shook his head and tried to take another sip of coffee between rounds. He stopped to wonder for a moment as he listened. What kind of father would House have been, particularly if he'd been blessed with a daughter? Wilson had to smile at the thought of it. Brave, accomplished, and willing to go above and beyond would never have done for a House of the female persuasion. Wilson had to stop before he made himself choke on the coffee as the thought of a convent came to mind.

Poor House, if he had been blessed with a daughter that looked like Jacqueline surely he would have had a heart attack by now. It was good this ready-made family landed in his lap in later years. Jacqueline would never have seen the light of day as a teenager.

Wilson sought to regroup as the conversation was coming to an end. House was making all manner of demands and he expected answers by lunchtime. Oh what he would give to be present at the noon gathering, Wilson thought.

House hung up and glared at his smiling friend. "What are you grinning at you moron?"

"Papa House." Wilson said as he burst into laughter. Even "the blue-eyed look of death" couldn't stop Wilson's laughter as House glared at him.

House returned from lunch and found a curious Wilson in his office. "You must be confused. Yours is the next one down the hall." House pointed idly with his cane as he paused in the doorway.

"I thought I'd see how lunch went." Wilson grinned. "You're breathing. You still have all your limbs attached." Wilson teased. House said nothing as he eased himself into his recliner. "Did she save the world and have dinner on the table by noon?"

"Shut up!" House snapped, propping his feet up and settling in.

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Why do I sense unhappiness?" He teased.

"Because you're an idiot?" House made a face at his friend and smiled. "What you should be sensing is victory. I know where she is." House said nothing more.

"Where?" Wilson waited. "You're not going to tell me?" Wilson said in disbelief.

House shook his head. "If you can't run with the bog dogs…get back in your office!" House snarked, closing his eyes for a well deserved nap. As Wilson left he heard one word echo out the door behind him. "Mexico."

Chapter 126


	127. Chapter 127

The newspaper article was the first of many. There were articles and TV specials and documentaries and books espousing every shred of rumor, gossip and hysteria over the causes, symptoms, and mortality rate of avian flu.

There were also many negative articles about what might happen if the flu made it across the border. Articles were starting to appear in some medical journals that House read. _No one's even died yet…that's been talked about…_House thought as he perused the latest wisdoms of a more technical nature. He wondered what hadn't been talked about. Joaquin hadn't been seen or heard from locally in quite some time. Even Cuddy had asked House if he'd seen Jesse's brother.

Jacqueline was in Mexico, but finally returned home to an ecstatic Wilson and an overbearing Papa House. Jesse did her best to keep things calm but the overall mood was starting to intensify. Everyone was on edge it seemed.

Although Jacqueline was home from Mexico, House found out soon enough she had been in Canada right before. It was the day before House and Jesse's departure when House saw "Thing two" as he now called her wander past his office door. House grinned to himself. "Amazing how emergency surgery can mess with lunchtime." House mused to himself as he went back to his magazine. Jacqueline appeared in his doorway soon enough. House eyed her over the top of his magazine.

"Papa House?" Jacqueline sweetly called from the doorway.

"Thing two?" House snarked. He watched her make a face and try again. "House."

"Yes Jacqueline?" House asked, not inviting her in but she was sitting in the chair across from him soon enough.

"Do you know where I can find my Jimmy?" She asked, smiling at him sweetly.

House looked annoyed. "_Your _Jimmy is in surgery." House watched her make a face and reveled at her disappointment. No prince charming today!

"Why is he there?" She pouted.

House gave her a stern but thoughtful look. "It's a good place for _your Jimmy_ to be when his patient takes a sudden turn for the worse."

"Will he be finished soon?"

House glanced at his watch and went back to his magazine. "Don't think so."

Jacqueline pouted in silence for a bit. "I haven't eaten all morning." She hinted, flashing her sweetest smile at House.

House was about to say something uncalled for but an idea came to him. The magazine lowered and he stared at Jesse's smiling daughter. Jacqueline smoothed her skirt nervously but kept smiling in spite of the look she was getting. "All morning? You must be starved." House made a sympathetic face as she nodded. "Would you like to grab a bite to eat?" House asked. He returned Jacqueline's sweet smile as she nodded.

House raised an eyebrow and gave her a curious look. "Would you like to help me with a little project first? I'll buy if it's our little secret." House baited sarcastically.

She smiled enthusiastically and nodded. "Anything for you, Papa House." She cooed, batting her doe eyes at him. House glared at her and folded his arms across his chest, waiting. Jacqueline giggled at tweaking him yet again. "How may I help you, House?"

House was out of his chair in an instant and grabbed her by the hand. "I'll explain on the way. It's lunch time." House said as he led her out the door. "Everyone should be eating." _And the coast should be clear._ He thought to himself.

"When will we eat?" Jacqueline pouted as she slipped her hand through House's arm. He smiled down at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Just as soon as we're done playing with one of _your Jimmy's_ favorite toys. It's called a functional PET scan. He won't let me play with it and I want to try it out while he's busy. That's why we can't tell anyone about this. Not even your mother." House hesitated for a moment and thought he'd better ask in order to be certain. "So, all of the tricks your mother can do, you can do them too?" House gave her a knowing smile.

"They're not tricks!" Jacqueline started to fuss.

House winced at his slip. Now was not the time to upset her. "Oh, I know they're not. I just don't know what to call them. But I want to understand more about them and you can help me...put this in a perspective I can understand." House smiled at her and Jacqueline nodded enthusiastically.

A short time later House was looking at his junior Wiccan through the glass window and speaking to her through the microphone. "I'm going to give you a series of instructions and I want you to follow them to the letter, okay?" House asked. Jacqueline agreed, as he made sure everything was set to his liking.

"Why wouldn't mama help you with this?" Jacqueline asked at the last moment. House winced and thought for a second.

"Jesse's been busy between school and readying for our vacation. You can take care of this for both of us and we won't have to worry about it when we get back. See what a big help you're being?" House asked and she nodded enthusiastically. "Now remember, no more nodding. Answer yes or no. No matter what you do, don't move your head again."

"Yes…Papa House." Jacqueline teased and giggled. She sounded so like her mother that it stopped House in his tracks for a moment. But the activity showed on the monitor.

House didn't complain at the first lights of progress on his ground. He watched the lights flashing on the three dimensional image of a brain in front of him and smiled broadly. He started with simple activities and half a dozen questions into their stolen moment House decided it was time. "I want you to pretend you're casting a circle."

"What kind?"

House shook his head in frustration. "Something simple." House watched and nothing happened. "What's wrong?" He asked as he watched her hands drop in frustration.

"I've never done this lying down. And it's difficult to pretend."

House thought for a moment and threw caution to the wind. It was nothing anyhow, he told himself. "Then don't pretend. Like Nike says, just do it."

House watched her snap her fingers as close to her head as she could with it enclosed in the machine and begin. He stared at the monitor watching it light up. He was taken aback at the amount of activity. "Okay, now let's try something else."

"But I have to take it down first." Jacqueline protested.

House winced and nodded. "You do whatever it is you have to do and tell me when you're ready. House waited impatiently, twirling his cane as he listened to her speak. When she was finished House had another idea. "Can you make those energy balls?"

"Familiars? Of course I can!" Jacqueline bragged.

"That's the term for it." House said, trying to sound serious. "I want you to make one."

"And what shall I have it do?"

House tried not to sound frustrated. "Whatever you want it to do. Just make one."

"You sound angry." Jacqueline fussed.

"I'm not. I don't know why you girls make them. Make one that doesn't do anything."

"It has to have a purpose."

House made a face. "Make one that tells us when Jimmy gets out of surgery." House mocked. House stared at the monitor and waited as she began. The first signs of activity were unspectacular but soon the monitor lit up like a Christmas tree. He stared in disbelief at the light show. It was over too soon for House's tastes but what he'd just witnessed left him in awestruck silence.

Jacqueline waited for the next instruction and grew impatient. Her stomach was growling and she knew what an ogre House could be when he wanted something. It occurred to her he wanted to see energy at work. Maybe if she gave him her best. "Papa House?"

She broke House's train of thought and he glared through the window. "Thing two?"

"You were so quiet."

House rolled his eyes impatiently. "I was thinking."

"About what?" There was silence. "You want me to do something else?"

"Like shut up?" House whispered as he tried to think. "What else can you do?"

"Can you give me some idea of what you want?" Jacqueline asked.

"I want to see visible proof of your abilities to channel energy." House snarked.

"Then why didn't you ask? I'm bored…and I'm hungry. Can we go eat afterward?"

House stared through the glass in utter exasperation as she rubbed her flat stomach then pointed to it. "I thought I had. And yes we can."

"You asked me to make things. If you wanted me to channel…"

"Find a channel you like and show me." House snarked. He watched her place her hands on her hips and shake her head. "And don't move your head again." House snapped.

Jacqueline took a few deep breaths to calm her own exasperation. She cleared her thoughts for a moment and a novel idea occurred to her. House was uneducated in these things. Poor Papa House, Jacqueline thought. He was looking for something amazing and didn't know what to ask. But he knew the term channeling. She closed her eyes and began to ground and center.

"Did you fall asleep?" House snarked into the microphone.

"Silence! I'm preparing." Jacqueline ordered.

House's eyes widened at her sudden change in attitude. "Yes Mistress! Let me know when you're ready." House snarked.

"I won't have to say a word. You'll know." Jacqueline bragged. She lay motionless for a moment and House watched the monitor. Again, the beginning was unspectacular.

House watched the few colorful flashes as Jacqueline began to work. He also watched her vitals change dramatically just before the show he'd been looking for began. House was about to ask if she was okay as he watched her respiration and heart rate fall.

The sudden activity on the monitor rendered him motionless. There were systematic lights from back to front as Jacqueline all but put herself in a trance for House's viewing pleasure. These weren't the momentary flashes he was accustomed to seeing. Her brain activity lit the model on the monitor from the stem to the cerebral cortex in an array of colors as her heart rate and respiration steadied but remained at the low end of the scale.

The amount of brain activity was phenomenal. House was speechless. What he was witnessing wasn't possible. But there it was staring at him from the monitor.

Jacqueline's stomach growled again and she smiled as the energy flowed through her and washed over her like a cool drink of water. Papa House didn't know when to quit. But it was time. She was hungry and there was the promise of food. She raised her hands toward the object that was keeping her from her promised meal with Papa House.

House was startled out of his free show as the machine suddenly quit. He glanced through the glass and watched wide-eyed at Jacqueline laughing as she sat up and shrugged. Again she rubbed her stomach and pointed.

House raised an eyebrow as he entered the room to the sounds of Jacqueline's laughter. She was peeling the last of the monitoring devices away and crossed her legs, posing demurely as he ambled toward her. "It's time to feed me, Papa House." She instructed, handing him the handful of wires.

House said nothing at first as he helped her down from the table. Her heels clicked on the floor as she hurried toward the door. "Not so fast." House said, glaring at her.

"Yes, Papa House. Jimmy will be out of surgery soon and you have to take me to lunch before he finds us." Jacqueline winked and crooked her finger.

House didn't hesitate. He dragged his giggling Thing Two into the other room while he removed all traces of their presence. "Will this work again or did you break it?" House asked, rolling his eyes in her direction.

"Not broken. It's done playing, like me." Jacqueline shook her head. "It is time for me to eat and it is time for you to feed me. You promised." Jacqueline reminded him.

House gathered his things and gave her an uneasy look as he shooed her out the door in front of him. "You're evil." He told her as she slipped her hand through his arm just as before. "You're as evil as your mother." He complained.

"That is why you love us. We are so much alike, the three of us." Jacqueline giggled.

Chapter 127


	128. Chapter 128

Jacqueline and Wilson accompanied House, Jesse, and Joaquin to the private jet in the small hours of the morning. Joaquin said little but gave Jacqueline a knowing look and told her to behave as he exited the vehicle. Jacqueline was extolling hugs and kisses on her uncle and Jesse as they climbed out of the car. House was about to ease himself out of the limousine as Jacqueline wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hope you and Mama have a wonderful vacation, Papa House."

House rolled his eyes at Wilson. "You keep an eye on her." House said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. House stared at her in disbelief. "And you behave." House snapped, as his arm gingerly went around Jacqueline and patted her on the back. "Be good." House warned Jacqueline as she nodded and hugged him again. House glared at Wilson.

"I know, I know." Wilson reassured House for the umpteenth time. "I'll try to make sure she doesn't fling herself at any more grumpy old men while you're gone."

House shook he head and shot Wilson one of "those" looks. "Don't have too much fun without me around to keep you in line, idiot."

"I can't believe you're not there yet, moron." Wilson half smiled as House pulled his lanky frame out of the vehicle.

There were waves and good byes and House finally stepped onto the private jet. His eyes drank in the opulence as Jesse plopped down in a seat and patted the one beside her. "Come here, my grumpy sleepyhead. Strap in, kick back and when you wake up well be there." Jesse said.

House eased into the spacious seat and tried not to act impressed. It was difficult. Joaquin's little toy was the epitome of opulence. When House got done eyeballing the accommodations he glanced toward Jesse and found her already adjusting her mp3 player and closing her eyes.

"Is that why we had to leave at this obscene hour? So you could sleep all the way there?" House groused.

Jesse nodded as she popped her ear buds in place. "You too. It occurred to me you'd be much less the handful if it were naptime. You can be such a fussy baby when you're bored." Jesse said giving his hand a squeeze. "Sleep my warm lover."

House gave her a look. It had no effect. Jesse's eyes were already closed. This wouldn't do, House thought. He brought Jesse's hand to his lips and began nibbling on her fingers. She opened an eye and gave him a look.

"What can I say? I'm a nail biter on long flights." House tried the puppy dog eyes and Jesse started giggling as he started nibbling again.

"Better mine than yours?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

House nodded. "My way of sharing."

Jesse laughed out loud. "Let's share a deep and dreamy sleep." Jesse tried again as the jet started to roll forward then raced down the runway.

"But mom!" House whined.

"It's going to be a very long flight if this is the closest to silence we can hope for!" Joaquin growled from the seat across from them. "Time for a nap, House." Joaquin encouraged, settling in the same as Jesse.

"He wouldn't be in such a hurry to turn in if it wasn't the first time he got to sleep at night since he got back!" House muttered under his breath.

"Pot, say hello to kettle!" Jesse snickered. "House, go to sleep. There's less jet lag this way." Jesse tried again. "We're losing hours and hours."

"We'll get them back next week." House protested.

"I want them today. I want us to have fun when we get there." Jesse leaned the seat back. "Multitasking, my warm lover. Sleep during downtime. We can play all night tonight then!" Jesse reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

It wasn't long before Jesse felt House nibbling at her neck. She smiled and said nothing. House's attentions lingered by her delicate earlobe but the ear buds were getting in his way. Jesse's eyes snapped open when he popped one out of her ear and continued. "I'm a creature of habit. I'm used to my snack at bedtime." House whispered in her ear as she giggled uncontrollably.

House glanced across the aisle as he heard some rustling. He watched Joaquin lean his seat back and turn away from them, making sure he made enough noise to protest the distraction. House made a face and shook his head. An ear bud gently pushed into his ear turned his attentions back to Jesse. "You've had your snack. Now have some sweet music to wash it down with. Didn't you bring your I pod?"

House nodded and started to say something but the music caught his attention as Jesse's brand of haunting melodies spilled softly into his ear. "That's kind of nice."

"Yes it is. Now lay back and enjoy it." Jesse kissed him and settled in, mentally crossing her fingers.

The plane was dark and no one wanted to play. Maybe after a short nap he'd try again, House thought as he listened for a while.

"And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow, bless you with love for the road that you go…"

Jesse smiled as she felt his lips whisper over hers. She returned the soft kiss and watched as House decided to finally settle in. Please, she thought under her breath, let the music bring you peace and some well-deserved sleep.

"May you bring love and may you bring happiness, be loved in return till the end of your days now fall off to sleep I'm not meaning to keep you I'll just sit for a while and sing loo li lai lay"

"May there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way, to guard you and keep you safe from all harm, loo li loo li lai lay"

Wilson lounged in the back seat of the limo with Jacqueline snuggled in his arms. At last, he thought to himself. The cats were away. They enjoyed one another's company in silence and neither moved until they neared her apartment. Jacqueline roused Wilson out of a half sleep as she sat up and spoke to the driver. "Take us to my uncle's hotel."

Wilson gave her a curios look as she settled back in. "Us?"

"Jimmy, they're gone. For an entire week." Jacqueline looked imploringly into his eyes. "Let's not waste it...unless you don't want to?"

Wilson stared at Jacqueline. "Are you sure?" He asked, and watched her nod and smile. "Your uncle's?" Wilson asked, his concern apparent.

Jacqueline seemed unconcerned. "I have a room there too. I've been thinking about it ever since mama said they were going away. One week, Jimmy. Every day we waste is a day we can't have back. Between Uncle and Papa House…" Jacqueline pouted. She gave Wilson a look as he laughed.

"Papa House! Do you know how much he hates that?" Wilson grinned.

"He hates it when it comes from all of you." Jacqueline smiled as only a knowing female could. "He doesn't hate it when it comes from me. He likes to pretend, that's all. You men love to put on a show. Peacocks every one of you. Mama's right. But Papa House and I have an understanding." Jacqueline bragged.

"Oh you do?" Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He knows I love to tease him. And I know he doesn't mind because he loves mama with all his heart. I see it in his eyes. I never saw my father look at Mama like that in all the years they were together!"

Chapter 128


	129. Chapter 129

Once they got to Joaquin's penthouse apartment it was obvious Jacqueline had been doing more than thinking about everyone's departure. She'd been planning this evening for some time. Wilson watched Jacqueline light candles and turn on the stereo as he wondered at the possibilities. They were alone at last.

When she turned away from the stereo Jacqueline found an open pair of arms waiting for her to sink into. "Are you sure?" Wilson whispered in her ear as she pressed against him. Jacqueline only nodded in silence as Wilson wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up at him unblinking; searching for something, anything that would tell her she had given him the right answer. Wilson laid her fears to rest with a smile when he spoke. "I love you, Jacqueline."

"I love you too, Jimmy." Jacqueline whispered as he rocked her in his arms. "And I don't want to be your girl anymore. I want to be your woman." She whispered into his chest and she felt Wilson nod in response.

He glanced around the apartment and looked down at her. "I'm not sure of the logistics here. You'll have to lead the way."

Jacqueline took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Wilson reached for the light switch but Jacqueline tugged him away from it. She turned on a lamp on the nightstand and a delicate light wafted through the room as she slipped out of her shoes. She caught her breath as she felt Wilson's hands glide slowly up her back to the top button of her red silk blouse.

Wilson lingered on each button as he undid them one at a time and kissed Jacqueline's velvety skin as it finally revealed itself to him. He slipped the blouse over her head and his fingers traced the satiny straps of her matching lace bra as he made his way back down to the clasp.

Jacqueline felt the clasp unloose itself from her back. She tried very hard to be brave as the garment fell away and slipped to the floor but her hands instinctively came up to cover herself as Wilson turned her around.

Wilson gently kissed her. His lips traced their way down her neck and slowly to her fingertips. His hands slipped around hers and gently eased them downward pausing to admire the exquisite view. "Lovely." Wilson smiled at her. "You're intoxicating, Jacqueline." Wilson's fingers glided over her silky breasts, brushing teasingly at her nipples. His kisses followed with an excruciating gentleness and he felt Jacqueline shudder against his mouth.

Her hands reached for the buttons on his shirt. Wilson paused from his moment of glory to let her take the lead for a bit. He watched as Jacqueline slowly unbuttoned his shirt and eased it from his shoulders. He undid the cuffs to ease her first attempt at undressing him. The shirt fell to the floor and she shyly glanced up at him, hesitating in her uncertainty. Wilson took her hands and guided them to his belt buckle.

He smiled and nodded as she glanced up at him. "I'm all yours." He grinned. "Do with me as you please."

Distracted with her unveiling, Wilson slipped his hands from her waist to the zipper of her jeans and inched them over her hips as his trousers also slipped to the floor. He watched as she smiled with delight at the prize waiting for her under the next layer.

She stepped out of her jeans as Wilson did the same his trousers, then he pulled her toward him to savor the moment a bit longer. Jacqueline settled into his embrace, getting used to the feel of their unclothed bodies against one another. Jacqueline closed her eyes as she felt Wilson's embrace slide lower. He reveled in removing the last piece of her clothing, sliding the delicate red lace panties over her hips.

A trail of loving kisses traced their way down her stomach as Wilson slowly knelt in front of her and slid the scant fragment of lace lower. The seductive gasp Wilson elicited with his warm breath wafting over her mound was followed by a breathy moan when he kissed her. His hands glided from her perfect derriere to her silken thighs as he caressed and teased her.

Jacqueline went weak in the knees from the sensations. Her hands rested on Wilson's shoulders as she sought to steady herself then moved upward. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, urging him to continue his gentle ministrations. The first touch of his lips against her flesh was followed by another breathy moan. An expert finger teased at her crevice, barely parting her for a lingering moment.

"Jimmy." Whispered so exquisitely in Wilson's ears that he had to stop for a moment to savor the sound of Jacqueline's aroused gasp. He planted on last lingering kiss before he stood up and scooped his prize into his arms.

Wilson lowered her onto the bed and laid down nest to her, wrapping her in his arms for a passionate kiss. Her body pressed eagerly against him as her fingers eased into the elastic of his boxers. Their lips never parted as Wilson helped her remove the last of his clothes.

Wilson hungrily eyed her perfect body lying wrapped in his arms. "Jacqueline, you're more than I could have ever dreamed of." Wilson told her as his free hand traced the curves of her naked body. She arched against his loving attentions as kisses adorned her breasts and nipples. Jacqueline melted in Wilson's embrace as his expert fingers parted her again.

The first touch of his fingers gliding over her core sent a shiver of anticipation through her. Her hips began to move, pressing against his gentle caresses as his tongue circled and teased her nipples. Her excited gasps and moans were almost too much for

Wilson. At last she became brave enough, and Wilson felt the first touch of her tiny hand as it brushed the length of rock hard shaft. The moan she elicited from Wilson reverberated around her nipple.

Her furtive touch danced over him again and Wilson's hand gently guided hers around her new toy. Her touch was light and teasing at first but grew steadier and more assured as Wilson moaned and nodded encouragements.

Wilson continued sending shivers of ecstasy through Jacqueline. He carefully slipped one finger inside her and then another. He felt Jacqueline tense a little and hesitated. "Oh, don't stop." Cooed into his ear and Wilson gently continued until he was blind with desire for her. As if in answer to desire, "Jimmy, I want you." Whispered into his ear.

Jacqueline's caresses and kisses were growing more passionate, more demanding and Wilson pulled her closer. "Jacqueline," Wilson whispered in her ear. "Top or bottom?" He asked, waiting for her decision.

"I don't know." She breathlessly answered. She hesitated and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Wilson thought for a moment and gently rolled her on top of him. "Easier this way, I think." He said. "You're in the driver's seat." Wilson said, smiling up at her. His patient encouragements and gentle touches eased the moment for both of them.

She was exquisite, unbelievable and everything Wilson had imagined. He'd done little else but imagine how wonderful Jacqueline could be and she'd surpassed even Wilson's wildest expectations. He only hoped he'd lived up to Jacqueline's as well.

Several hours later, Wilson and Jacqueline lay wrapped in one another's arms as the last of the night slipped away. "Asleep yet?" Wilson asked quietly. He watched as she shook her head. "Everything okay?" Wilson asked hesitantly. She nodded and snuggled closer kissing his chest as she looked up at him smiling. "Just making sure." Wilson said, hugging her tightly. "It gets easier…after the first…"

"I know." Jacqueline nodded. Then she smiled at him with a devilish look in her eyes. "It gets easier with practice." Her fingertips gently raked down his ribs as she planted more kisses on his chest.

"We have all week." Wilson said, smiling at her. She giggled at the surprised look on his face when she climbed on top of him.

"Oh no, Jimmy! We have all night…_mi amor._" Jacqueline smiled as her hands reached for him in the dark. "I love you, my Jimmy. I want you…again and again…"

Chapter 129


	130. Chapter 130

House didn't know how long he'd been asleep. All he knew was when he opened his eyes Jesse was nowhere to be found and he had both ear buds in his ears. He glanced in Joaquin's direction. Big brother was sawing logs. But the cockpit door was open. House hauled himself upright. It was time to stretch his legs anyhow. The conversation he overheard stopped him well short of the doorway.

"But how tenacious is it? Is it as bad as we've been hearing, ma'am?"

"Worse I think. You know I'm terrible about specifics when it comes to medical names umpteen characters long. But this is as worried as I've ever seen Joaquin. They can't seem to get a fix on something. It's like it's wavering in between what it was and what it will be. But it's leaving death in its path and the path has led here…well, back there."

"You know I'm not prying. I've never been a snoop."

"Oh of course I know that." Jesse reassured him. "You're part of our family, all of you. Our pilots, our drivers, we're not forgetting about any of you. And you have families. I understand your concern. That's what the gathering's about. We'll know when we get there. Well…we'll know more. But I know brother…he's in an unbearable mood these days. It isn't going well."

"Steer clear of the temper time?" He asked and Jessica laughed.

"In spades. I can only imagine what he must be thinking…or what he's doing to vent his frustrations. There's only success for that one. Holding patterns are simply another form of failure for Joaquin. And he'll be looking to take it out on something. Maybe Lily can help him vent." They laughed at the possibility as House moved a little closer.

"What's your crime partner saying about all of this?"

"She's glad she's in Ireland."

"Is that where you'll go? When it crosses the border, I mean?"

"I don't know. I have commitments here now. I don't know what I'll do. I can't leave."

"You can't be thinking of staying?" There was silence. House held his breath.

"Can you keep a secret, just for me, Joseph?"

"Certainly ma'am. How many years have I flown for your father?" The pilot said and House watched as Jesse reached for his hand. The pilot took her tiny hand in his and glanced in her direction.

"And us. You watched us grow up…you poor man!" Jesse laughed. "It's already across the border, Joseph. Two weeks ago it showed itself to the north."

"Goddess."

"Yes, Goddess. We stepped outside Her boundaries. They've been playing Creator in those test tubes and somehow it tipped the scale. I know it. But they'll never look for the original cause. They'll chalk it up to evolution and the natural process. But these scientists have released so many things into the environment. We've put 'man made' up against nature to try and quell so many issues that we created. All of these tweaked and irradiated and hormone filled poisons were bound to churn up something that we had no protection against."

"Is it airborne or is it still in the maybe category?"

"I don't know. I have no answers until we hear what everyone has to say."

"But the two of you are reconciled now. And he won't tell you?"

"It has little to do with reconciliation. He honestly doesn't know. They collect, they study, they do whatever it is they do to try and make it curable or fixable somehow. They have more samples and there are more reports due in two days from six different labs in four or five different countries." Jesse stopped to think for a moment. "One day? I lose track with all of these numbers. I only know for certain that the coastal states are at highest risk because of sea birds and migratory patterns."

"Miss Jessica, New Jersey, you can't stay." He cautioned.

"I can't leave."

"This doctor of yours, have you told him the gravity of the situation? Surely he wouldn't want you in harm's way."

"House knows some of it. He teaches at the college. Surely they have the latest updates. He probably knows more than he tells me. House knows I prefer not to deal with technicalities. And I know he prefers not to deal with unsubstantiated rumors."

"These are hardly technicalities ma'am. If it's in the states already…"

"But it isn't airborne. At least they don't think it is. You see? There are no real facts."

"But they're expecting?" The pilot asked. Jesse shook her head and shrugged.

"It's all so confusing, Joseph. Supposedly it isn't airborne. But no one seems to be able to answer how it got this far this fast unless it is airborne. There may be more than one kind…or there already is. Wait until we get there. You'll be at the final conference at least, won't you?" Jessica asked.

"I will. We knew it had to be serious when everyone was told to be there."

"That's good. We'll have a better idea of what's going on and what we need to do about it after everyone gets a chance to talk and compare notes."

"And your doctor House?" He asked.

House watched Jessica's hand appear over the back of the seat and crook a finger in his direction. "And my doctor House has been lurking in the aisle for too long already."

House blinked several times. He watched the pilot glance in his direction briefly. House shook his head and appeared in the doorway soon enough. "Are you sure you don't have eyes in the back of your head?" He asked as Jesse smiled up at him.

She pointed to a mirror on the instrument panel. "Wonderful invention, don't you think? There's another seat." Jesse pointed and watched as he made himself at home.

"I'm not interrupting?" House gave her a look.

"With the cockpit door open and the rest of the jet dark? I would have thought it was more of an open invitation if you woke up. I wanted to see the sunrise."

"And gossip with the family pilot. How's the family, the latest sports scores, and oh, by the way, there's an epidemic knocking on our door." House rambled.

"Well, we'll see when we get there." Jesse said as she stared out the window at the first glimpse of light on the horizon.

"It sounds a tad more serious than the last time we talked about this." House said. He glanced at the pilot. "Joseph, is it? Feel free to jump in here with any tidbits of information I may have missed, Joseph." House grinned.

"We're all in the dark, sir. It's only rumors and hearsay till Dr. Amarantha has a clearer picture from his colleagues. Two days you said?" He looked at Jesse.

She nodded, eyes forward, enjoying the visuals on the horizon. House stared at Jesse, watching the sunrise and seemingly unconcerned. She sighed heavily as they sat in silence and watched the sky illuminate before them.

"What?" House asked as he thought he saw her brush away a tear.

"One or two more." Jesse said almost to herself. "One or two more of these before the voices of knowledge illuminate us and our view is forever changed. Do you think they'll seem more precious afterward?"

Chapter 130


	131. Chapter 131

When they readied to set down at Shannon International, Jesse was sound asleep with House's arm around her. He'd been dozing for most of the flight after Jesse had her fill of morning color and wandered back to their seat with House on her heels. They'd settled in quietly so they didn't wake Jesse's brother but there were whispers and snickers as she and House tussled over her mp3 player.

They each ended up with their own and Jesse was out like a light after several kisses and House attempting to drag her to the back of the jet for a quickie. He knew Jesse was relieved she wasn't getting the third degree from him like she always did. House made it a point not to. He'd fought it down admirably.

He hadn't pressed for details. He knew his lady well enough by now to know she didn't have them, at least not the level of detail House wanted at this point. He glanced across the aisle at Joaquin. Initiating a dialogue with Jesse's brother when he was apparently not in the best of moods ought to be interesting. But picking the right time would be crucial. It sounded like giving Joaquin and the illustrious Lily a little time to themselves might help.

House nudged his lady and Jesse stirred a little. A soft kiss on the lips and Jesse opened her eyes. House was smiling at her. "She woke up. That must mean I'm Prince Charming!" House announced proudly.

Jesse blinked and smiled up at him. "Indeed you are, my warm lover."

"We're about to land." House said. "I thought you might like to buckle up." House said strapping her in properly and tickling her on purpose in the process. She glanced across the aisle. "It's awake already." House whispered.

"Yes, it is. And it has coffee." Jesse said, eyeing her brother. House rolled his eyes and reached his long arm across the aisle. Joaquin said nothing but poured two cups from the carafe on his tray that he'd readied for them.

"Thanks Joaquin." House said as he snagged a cup for his voracious coffee-holic. Joaquin nodded and glanced around House.

"Believe me, you don't want her up for long without it."

"And a good morning to you too." Jesse cooed as she lifted her cup to him.

The jet rolled to a stop and House followed Jesse down the steps as she took her time and stretched and waved to the waiting limo. House did a fine job of keeping up with her as Jesse dallied her way down the steps. Joaquin was already waiting impatiently on the ground. House glanced at the behemoth limousine waiting a short distance away as he followed Jesse the last few steps down. The rear door of the limo opened via a uniformed chauffeur and House got his first glimpse of Jesse's 'crime partner' in the flesh.

A redhead dressed to the nines in a flowing green dress hopped out of the vehicle and jumped up and down several times. House watched as Jesse jumped up and down in response. Morse code, House wondered? He glanced at Joaquin who stood shaking his head and House wandered in his direction to watch the reunion as Jesse ran toward her redheaded buddy.

They watched in silence as hugs and air kisses and squeals of delight abounded. "Lily is an affectionate thing." Joaquin muttered as they watched the happy reunion.

House glanced at him. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Joaquin thought for a moment before smiling at House. "Oh, not always."

"So…are we going to have to run interference for one another to get some quality time with them now that they're together?" House asked.

Joaquin stared at him and smiled. "Interference. I like that. Yes, we may."

House returned the smile with a cautious grin. "So, while they're busy catching up on old times…tell me about your work, Joaquin." House attempted as they watched the happy reunion from a distance.

"Yes, of course, in due time." Joaquin nodded. "But first, you are new to this circle of activity my friend. A quick primer, if you will. As modern and advanced as we may be in everyday surroundings, there are customs we prefer to leave pristine and unchanged within the innermost circles of our society. Our Pagan women are considered Divinity personified, if not royalty at the very least. When we reach castle Dromoland you may feel as though you've stepped back in time in some respects. Enjoy your time with us. May it rejuvenate you spirit as it has mine so many times in the past." Joaquin said as they started walking toward the limo.

House gave him a quizzical look. "An entire castle full of Queenies?" He grinned.

Joaquin nodded. "They are so much more than that, Dr. House. I hope you come away from your vacation with an enlightened opinion." Joaquin said as they got within earshot of Jesse and her friend. "The entire castle has been rented for the week and we have every amenity at our disposal." Joaquin said, smiling at Lily. "Including some of the finest living works of art every to grace the castle grounds. Lily, you're as beautiful as ever." Joaquin said, turning his attentions to the stunning redhead.

House watched as Lily extended her hand to Joaquin and he kissed her delicate fingers with the utmost reverence. "Joaquin, you haven't changed a bit." Lily smiled in response. She glanced in House's direction and then at Jesse. "And this must be your Dr. House." Again she extended her hand and House thought it best to follow suit…for the time being.

"Lily O'Brian, may I present Dr. Gregory House." Joaquin announced with considerable flourish as Jesse positively beamed with pride.

"I'm very pleased to meet our lovely hostess." House smiled as he watched Lily give him an approving once over.

"The pleasure is mine, Dr. House. I've heard so many wonderful things about you. At last I get to meet you in person." Lily answered in a voice as melodic as Jesse's. She turned to Jesse and nodded her approval. "Jesse, I'm impressed. How ever did you find him?" She teased as bags of belongings were loaded into the car.

"Well, he found me actually." Jesse said as their chauffeur opened the door for them with a wave of Lily's hand. "We'll catch up on all of that later." Jesse said as they got in and the door closed behind them.

The drive wasn't long enough for the girls and far too long for House and Joaquin's tastes. Jesse and Lily barely stopped to take a breath and Joaquin and House exchanged knowing glances as the musical chatter filled the interior of the limo.

"Parakeets." Joaquin finally grumbled to House just loud enough to be heard. Lily and Jesse stopped and stared at him in unison.

"A pair of what?" Lily feigned indignation. "Joaquin. I'm shocked!"

House said nothing at first but Jesse's snickers were enough to break the deafening silence. "Is that it our destination?" House asked, catching sight of the tower in the distance. Jesse had said it was less than a ten minute ride and House had discreetly been glancing at his watch.

"Yes it is." Jesse answered. "And not a moment too soon." She glanced at Joaquin and shook her head.

Joaquin said nothing but lowered his sunglasses long enough to wink at Lily. To House's surprise, Lily grinned and winked back. House caught the exchange and raised an eyebrow. A woman in every port, House wondered? Small wonder Joaquin liked to travel as much as he did.

The grounds themselves were immense and the lush scenery breathtaking as they wound their way through the property. When they finally arrived House could do little but stare at the massive stone architecture as he stepped out of the limo and drank in the view.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Jesse whispered. House nodded as she craned upward for a happy kiss. It was immense. Amazing. And it was home for a week. House couldn't wait to drag Jesse to their room and break it in properly.

Chapter 131


	132. Chapter 132

House tried to give the bellhop a tip but it was graciously refused. He leaned against the door as it closed behind him, locking it before his eyes scanned the opulent surroundings. There was a magnificent king size bed, a marble fireplace and countless other amenities too numerous to drink in all at once. Jesse stood in the center of the room awaiting his approval. "Do you like it?" She asked hesitantly. "I picked it just for us?"

House rolled his eyes. "Is it too late to upgrade?" House asked as he stared at her and tried not to smile.

"Well I could see if Lily wanted to trade…" Jesse started to fret.

House tried not to laugh and Jesse flung a pillow at him. He caught it and tossed it back on the sofa as he made his way toward her.

"Oh, you!" Jesse laughed as House wrapped her in his arms and tossed his cane on the couch. His lips brushed hers before she had a chance to speak again and Jesse melted into his kisses. "I take it everything meets your approval?" Jesse managed to gasp as House nibbled on her neck. He started peeling her out of her attire on their way toward the king size bed.

"Why don't you give me a grand tour?" House teased as he tossed a sweater, then a silk blouse to the floor and started removing her bra amid a fit of giggles. "After we get done making up for last night." House glanced toward the bed as he continued undressing her. "I'll let you know how I feel about everything after I get done chasing you around this for a while." House said, easing her onto the bed as Jesse peeled the covers back.

Jesse reached for his belt buckle as House started to undress. He gave her an evil grin as he paused to drink in the sight of her. "Hey…are you trying to take advantage of me?" House teased before joining her between the sheets.

House wrapped Jesse in his arms as they lay together for a while before either of them moved. He planted soft kisses down the side of her face as he nuzzled and stroked her gently. "So how much time am I going to have you to myself?" He asked tentatively.

"As much as I can possibly manage." Jesse reassured him between soft kisses of her own. "Three days of conferences but only sporadic. It isn't non stop." Jesse reminded.

"And when Lily steals you away from me?"

"You can steal away with us if you like." Jesse glanced up at him. "I don't ever want you to feel like you're not a part of things here. This is as much about all of us as it is about things on a larger scale." Jesse explained as House shook his head.

"We'll see." Was all House would say.

"In between, I think you'll find this one of the most special suites in the castle." Jesse whispered. "The _Maire Rua Suite_ is very secluded and very relaxing.

House glanced around the room before focusing his attentions on Jesse. "I'm thinking it's gearing up to be one of my favorite places already."

An hour or so later House got his tour of their home away from home. Wrapped in some sumptuous robes Jesse pulled from the closet, House followed behind his tour guide with a glass of excellent Irish whisky in hand as he eyeballed the rooms and pointed out all the places he could make love to her. Even the patio brought a host of interesting comments.

Jesse giggled and teased and dared House to make good on his amorous threats as they made their way to the bathroom. "And if you really want to make good on your evil intentions with me, we have this." Jesse said as they stepped into a bathroom that rivaled Jesse's in luxury. House watched her toy with the lighting as it changed colors and dimmed through a variety of shades.

But what caught his eye was the Jacuzzi as the colors danced over it. Jesse was rambling on about the mood lighting and her favorite colors when she felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned to see House wiggle his eyebrows at her and motion toward the Jacuzzi. "Up for some water sports?"

Jesse giggled and slipped her hands inside his robe as she snuggled against him. "I suppose we could get all squeaky clean together before we wander out and about."

"I was thinking more along the lines of wandering back to bed."

"House, business." Jesse reminded as House rolled his eyes. He glanced at the Jacuzzi.

"It has a TV."

"It does."

"Do you think they have WWE? or monster trucks here?" House asked as Jesse burst into laughter and pulled away from him.

Jesse reached for the remote. "Here, my warm lover. I won't even fight you for it." She cooed, placing it in his hand before she bent over to turn the water on.

"Damn right you won't!" House teased smacking her lovely behind. He smiled as Jesse laughed so hard she nearly toppled into the Jacuzzi.

Jesse was lighting some candles when her cell phone rang. "Can you grab that for me?"

House acknowledged and hunted down the intrusive object in time to see it was her brother. "Yes?" House answered, making sure he sounded good and annoyed.

"Dr. House." Joaquin sounded surprised.

"Joaquin." House continued to sound annoyed.

"Is my sister accessible?"

"For about another two minutes." House said as Jesse wandered out of the bathroom. "May I take a message, Joaquin, or did you need to speak with her?" House glanced at Jesse and she was vehemently shaking her head and smiling. "No, it looks like we're down to messages only." House said as Jesse grinned at him and started to slowly undo the belt of her robe.

She spun slowly before him like an exotic dancer, inching the robe from her shoulders as House struggled to keep his mind on the conversation. "Lily will have to wait too." House's voice trailed off as Jesse lowered the robe with her back to him and gave him that come hither look over her shoulder.

Without a word the robe dropped from her body and she dragged it seductively behind her as she headed toward the bathroom. "What?" House practically said to himself as Joaquin waited for a response.

"When you two are done, Lily and I would like to have you accompany us to dinner." Joaquin repeated.

"Which rooms are yours?" House asked idly as Jesse posed in the doorway and teased him mercilessly. She gently rubbed the robe across her breasts and licked her lips.

"We're staying in the presidential suite." Joaquin answered without hesitation.

House's brow knitted as the answer registered. "_We, as in both of you…together_?" House asked. There was a pregnant pause as House was further hypnotized by Jesse's merciless "dance of the terrycloth seductress."

"That is correct." Joaquin announced. "We're all adults here." Joaquin started to explain as House rolled his eyes and waited for the end of the "expanded Latin explanation" of whatever Joaquin was up to and why it was perfectly all right.

House decided he'd had enough as Jesse started to disappear from the doorway wearing nothing but a smile. "Joaquin, if you've got _that_ all to yourself and you're _shacking up_, what the hell are you doing on the phone interrupting my play time?" House suddenly snapped into the phone. "If you can't figure out how to waste an hour or so while we have each of them cornered you're more overworked than I thought! We'll call you…don't wait up." House snapped and turned the phone off before making his way to the Jacuzzi.

Chapter 132


	133. Chapter 133

Joaquin shut his phone and stuck it in his pocket. He glanced sheepishly at Lily as her finger idly traced the top of her champagne glass. "Busy?" She asked.

Joaquin fidgeted, searching for the right words. "It would seem…they are…"

"Screwing like bunny rabbits?" Lily assisted with her usual flare.

"Indisposed is a good word." Joaquin said, glancing at his redheaded vixen out the corner of his eye.

Lily took a sip of her champagne and raised an eyebrow. "Well, she's got herself a live one this time. Good for her. It's long overdue." Lily nodded in approval.

"Yes. Dr. House has done much to rekindle Jessica's passion for life." Joaquin stared out the window, not sounding entirely happy.

"And?" Lily's question was greeted with Joaquin's usual stony silence. Lily paused for a moment and gave him a knowing smile. "And he just bit your head off for interrupting them, didn't he?" Lily teased. "No wonder you're scowling, Joaquin. He's as much the prize peacock as you."

"I am not scowling." Joaquin insisted in spite of the fact that he knew he was.

"No, of course you're not." Lily folded her arms across her inviting bosom and mocked his expression to a tee.

"All right. I'm scowling." Joaquin relented, unable to keep from smiling at the comical look on her face. "He's very arrogant." Joaquin complained as Lily nodded. "And he's very pushy." Again she nodded.

"And there's not room enough for the two of you and all those tail feathers in the same arena?" Lily mused.

Joaquin relented. "Something like that. He's very demanding of her time."

"Have you ever thought it might be the other way around?" Lily smiled as Joaquin shrugged and fidgeted some more. "Or at the very least mutual? I can't see Jesse taking crap from another one this quickly. I'd be willing to bet your sister's doing a little demanding of her own where this one's concerned."

"They have much in common." Joaquin groused as Lily's musical laugh filled the air.

"So, Jesse's found herself a playmate at last. It's about time she found a kindred spirit."

Joaquin took a sip of champagne and nodded begrudgingly. "They are too much alike."

"Joaquin, you can tell they genuinely like one another. Maybe some day they'll be fortunate enough to love one another. At least they're doing it in the right order. They get along…_they agree with one another_. Why is that so disturbing? Lily mused.

"Because they have yet to _disagree_. They have yet to _truly_ disagree. Each is as bullheaded and stubborn as the other and neither of them will budge if they ever lock horns." Joaquin complained to his captive audience.

Lily only shook her head. "You worry too much. If this Dr. House is as difficult as our Jesse and they haven't killed one another yet, I'd venture a locking of horns may be in the offing but hardly cause for alarm. Let them argue. We argue." Lily reminded him as she batted her eyes across the table.

"We do." Joaquin sighed.

"And we fight."

"That we do, my red-haired witch." Joaquin snickered in spite of himself.

"A dozen countries in half as many weeks and we forget what all the fuss was about. Is he…is there anything about him that reminds you of William? Other than the physical resemblance, I mean?" Lily asked, taking a more serious tone.

Joaquin didn't hesitate. "No, Lily. There's nothing to worry about along those lines. I've spent a great deal of time watching them together. Dr. House is very good with Jesse. He's very gentle. I can't imagine anyone I'd feel safer leaving her with." He hesitated for a moment, recalling the conversation on the phone and House's obvious exasperation. "I think they are already in love and neither one wishes to admit it."

"Well then." Lily rolled her eyes. "You should have known better than to interrupt them so soon after their arrival." Their eyes met across the table and Joaquin could only nod and sigh heavily.

"You're right. They need time." There was a look of utter desperation in his eyes and Lily reached for his hand.

"While there still _is_ time?" Lily asked cautiously and watched him nod in silence. Lily closed her eyes and said a silent prayer at the thought of it. "Joaquin, Jesse says it's already crossed the border."

"It has. We've tried everything. It's as elusive as it is puzzling and it _has to be_ airborne but we haven't been able to find it…to _isolate_ it. We're only finding the original strain no matter how many samples…how many experiments…" The frustration in his voice was obvious. Lily squeezed his hand.

"We know everyone's doing their best." Lily encouraged.

"It isn't good enough." Joaquin insisted. "Not with the mortality rate as it sits and the possibility that it _has_ mutated. Even if it hasn't, it's only a matter of time." Joaquin thought for a moment. Lily could feel his frustration as he struggled to make sense of their elusive virus. "It can't possibly have traveled this far this quickly without some form of mutation." Joaquin emptied his glass and set it on the table. "And my sister is finally happy…and I may not be able to give her the time to enjoy it."

Lily thought for a moment as they sat in silence. An alarming scenario popped into her head. "And her doctor will be on the front lines when it moves south."

"Yes he will. That of course will have to change. Whether he likes it or not." Joaquin said as an afterthought. "Jesse would never leave without him."

"How much does he know?"

"Enough to be curious at this point. He'll know more soon enough. I'll tell him some more over dinner while you girls are discussing the latest fashions and best shoes." Joaquin groused.

Lily glanced first at her watch and then at her disgruntled peacock. "Well then, while _we_ have time perhaps we should take our minds off all of this serious talk for a while?" Lily smiled across the table.

Joaquin returned the smile and thought for a moment. "_While we have time_." He echoed. "Lily, we don't have any time." His frustrations were coming to the surface as he sat idly at the table staring out the window. "I shouldn't be here. I have things to do."

"Joaquin, is there anything you should be doing right now, at this very moment, that an entire battery of lackeys isn't already doing for you?" Lily tried to reason with him. Joaquin said nothing but shook his head. "Then you _do need to take some time_. I know this look. When the Ebola issue was getting out of control…"

"Don't remind me." Joaquin insisted. "The failure rate is climbing, Lily. We're losing more and more over the months and the years. If we can no longer beat them we've lost our superiority." Joaquin argued.

Lily stared at her exhausted lover. "Joaquin, superior to what, the viruses or their evolution? You're talking about superiority over Nature herself if you're trying..."

"It's a paradigm I struggle with daily. You know this...what I do. Don't ask me."

"No one can master nature." Lily whispered.

"Not all of it Lily, just this one elegant…abomination." Joaquin insisted.

Chapter 133


	134. Chapter 134

Lily was tiring of the serious side of Joaquin. She wanted the more romantic side she knew existed somewhere below the surface and she was willing to work to get to it. A second bottle of champagne Lily had sent to their table found its way to their suite soon enough. Bottle in one hand and Joaquin in the other protesting half of the way, Lily dragged her two "catches of the day" off for a little quality time.

Meanwhile, House and Jesse were testing the waters in the Jacuzzi. House was enjoying the squeals of delight as he toyed with the jets and pinned his prey in the corner to test their effects. "You know you like it. Why do you insist on putting up such a fight?" House dared as Jesse giggled and splashed and carried on. He pressed his lips to Jesse's for another lingering kiss before his expert fingers found another part of her anatomy to torture. They wrestled and played and made love amid the rolling waters and the remote for the TV never left its spot on the vanity.

Though Lily had to wait for the champagne to loosen Joaquin up a bit, once she got him away from the table and the thoughts that plagued him, the battle was all downhill from there. She set the bottle on the nightstand beside two patiently waiting glasses.

"Now quit fussing and come over here and undress me." Lily pouted, as she slowly turned her back to him. "Why should your sister be having all the fun?" She glared over her shoulder and waited as Joaquin's hands gently rubbed her shoulders before wrapping teasingly around her throat.

"I've already undressed you with my eyes several times at the table." Joaquin whispered in her ear as he slid the zipper down on her dress.

"Ah, you entertained the odd manly brain cell or two with fantasies of me naked while discussing the fate of the world with the odd one left. Good for _you_!" Lily teased. "Now you're probably bored. So, what about _me_?" Lily chastised in her melodic Irish brogue as she felt Joaquin's hands teasingly tighten around her throat before he gave up and one covered her mouth.

"What about you?" Joaquin echoed, turning her around as he took his hand away and pressed his lips to hers. "As ever, I'm sure Lily in the flesh will surpass anything I might have dreamed up." Joaquin said as he eased the dress from her shoulders and let it slip to the floor. He smiled at the view and stopped for a moment to admire.

Lily gave him a wicked little laugh and shook her head. "Lose your place?"

Joaquin raised an eyebrow and pulled her toward him. "I was deciding which course to sample first." He grumbled. "You keep distracting me with all this chatter, wench."

"I'll make it easy for you." Lily started to remove her bra before Joaquin stopped her.

"That is not how it works." Joaquin grinned guiding her hands toward him.

"Ah, we're taking turns today." Lily removed his tie without further hesitation and unbuttoned his shirt before laughing and pushing him down on the bed. "And time's wasting my Latin lover. Get naked." Lily said before Joaquin reached up and pulled her down beside him.

There were drinks before dinner in an over the top bar and introductions and hellos from the gathering as a whole. House watched Jesse receive her many friends and fans with gracious smiles and nods as a stylish band serenaded them from a nearby corner. Jesse and Lily received their share of air kisses and hand kisses from a multitude of locals and foreigners alike. The amount of introductions slowed the whiskey to a safe pace as their evening began. Everyone settled in soon enough though and dinner was still a ways off.

House started out on his best behavior till he could survey the crowd and get an idea of where the evening might take them. But two healthy whiskeys into the conversation a combination of jet lag and a personal contest with Joaquin to see who was the better drinker began to cloud any prior thoughts of decorum.

Lily and Jesse rolled their eyes at one another and whispered back and forth like disapproving schoolgirls as they enjoyed their own second round of drinks. Joaquin pushed the envelope further still when he reached over and whispered something in Lily's ear that raised an eyebrow.

She glared at Joaquin feigning indignation but couldn't suppress her wicked laugh. "Sot." Lily suddenly muttered loud enough so everyone could hear.

Joaquin smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Sticks and stones, Lily." He grumbled.

Lily glanced upward and shook her head. "Those are for children. I much prefer our requisite whips and chains. Unless you're already growing bored with those?" Lily simpered to an audience of wide eyes and open mouths.

House blinked several times and winced as it was Joaquin's turn at feigning indignation, but Jesse nearly choked on her drink before howling with laughter. "Good one, Lily." The men watched as Jesse and Lily high fived one another and giggled like schoolgirls.

"Is there about to be bloodshed? I can go get my bag." House chimed in.

"Oh no." Lily smiled, toying with the rim of her glass. "Joaquin and I like to sharpen our claws on one another in lieu of appetizers." Lily preened as she spoke.

"Foreplay." Jesse whispered in House's ear and they rolled their eyes at one another.

Dinner was announced shortly thereafter and House and Jesse followed Lily and Joaquin into a dining room that was outfitted to the nines complete with a serving staff that looked like it belonged at Buckingham Palace. There was live music in the corner there as well, although it was acoustic and much quieter in nature.

"Oh no." Lily spoke, as House was about to move Jesse and himself a safe distance from the sparring match. "Jesse and her companion, that's you by the way, take their rightful place at the head of this table and all others this week." She coached as she gently touched his arm and directed him across from Jesse while she and her brother sniped at one another about something. "It's about time she has someone beside her that's worthy of her time." Lily praised as they moved toward the near end of the table. That puts the two of you here and this little show across from you." Lily chuckled, glancing at Joaquin out the corner of her eye.

"Think of them as 'in lieu of a court jester' and other forms of entertainment." Jesse said as she shot Joaquin an evil glare.

"Sister." Joaquin politely said and bowed graciously as he pulled out her chair for her. Jesse shook her head and took her seat, holding her tongue as Joaquin gave it a less than courteous shove toward the table once she was seated.

House tried not to laugh as he sat down and watched the table fill as guests filtered in. "Is everyone here…a card carrying member?" House whispered in Jesse's ear.

"No." Jesse cooed, taking a sip of water from a crystal glass. "I'd say about two-thirds?" She glanced at Lily who was busily chastising Joaquin about his latest grope.

"Two-thirds of what?"

"Two-thirds Craft to one-third Cowan?"

"Give or take." Lily said shaking out her napkin and swatting Joaquin with it before placing it in her lap. "And when you get tired of hearing us talk shop there are at least two other doctors on board that I know of." Lily smiled.

"I can talk to doctors all day at work." House eyed the crowd and saw some of the faces that graced the pages of their website. "I'm more interested in what _you_ people are up to." House stated bluntly as he kissed Jesse's hand and glanced at Joaquin hinting that perhaps he should follow suit.

Joaquin and Lily eyed one another and nodded, ceremoniously drawing the evening's battle lines as Lily spoke again. "Up to? This is our annual Samhain gathering combined with a dozen or so caucuses on health, wealth, and the general state of affairs. I think that sums it up nicely, don't you Jesse?"

Jesse thought for a moment and nodded, smiling at the analogy. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Chapter 134


	135. Chapter 135

Conversation over dinner was neck in neck with the amount of food and alcohol consumed. There were numerous introductions of sumptuously attired women and by the end of the main course House had met or at least seen most of the beauties featured on the website. Everyone was thrilled to see Jesse back in their midst and politely curious about the handsome new man in her life. The level of attention they received left House feeling a bit uncomfortable but he reminded himself he had expected as much. Jesse had warned him the first round would put twenty questions to shame.

There were a host of accents and languages to deal with and complain about and Joaquin was doing a fine job of ruffling the feathers or at the least well-coifed hairdos of the women gathered at their end of the table once he'd decided House had garnered enough female attention for the evening.

"Is he always this obvious and overbearing?" House asked Jesse between courses as he watched Joaquin flirt outrageously with at least three other women and Lily not bat a tinted eyelash at any of it. In fact he watched with a tinge of jealousy when she invited any takers back to their suite for some late night fun. It stopped Joaquin's flirtations only momentarily. Several more bottles of wine were called for and the games continued.

Jesse did her best to hide her amusement at House's remark, wondering if he was more jealous than shocked. "It's what he does." Jesse sighed and shook her head as she lifted her wine glass for another sip. "Stress relief on a different level for stress on a different level. For some reason, he's always had to take everything out on a limb. But they seem to love it so there's no harm. Look at them." Jesse laughed. "Lily loves it too! I swear they're meant for one another. It's a shame neither one of them can come in for a landing long enough to admit they actually like one another. There's only this continuous cycle of amorous pit stops then off around the world again."

House thought about it and turned his attentions to Jesse. "If you get back in the thick of things with this little group is that the way you'll end up?"

Jesse's eyes widened as House gauged her horrified reaction. "Not even on a dare! Joaquin's the pit stop expert and a large part of that is work related. The rest of us have these get togethers once or twice a year or if there's some special occasion. Handfastings and marriages…there have been plenty of those." Jesse laughed. "And the occasional divorce party as well! A lot of the jet setting has slowed with the recent state of world affairs. A lot of the spur of the moment pairings have slowed with the wisdom that comes with age as well, thank goodness."

Jesse rattled off a few more topics before she grew increasingly quiet as she gauged House's expression as he listened and nodded but preferred watching Lily and Joaquin spar with one another and make another attempt at some after hours revelry en masse. House seemed more interested than amused and Joaquin did his best to reel House into the conversation with little success other than the occasional sarcastic remark.

House watched the show as it spread down the table several more seats. He was listening to Joaquin make a perfect arse of himself and wondering how often he looked that silly when the well-placed pointed toe of a designer shoe nudged one of his long legs under the table. House glanced in the direction it came from. Lily merely raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes in Jesse's direction. House looked over to find Jesse pushing the topping of her dessert around her gold-rimmed floral plate and looking utterly dejected.

Jesse stopped in mid push when House's fork swooped in on her plate and the last bite of decadent chocolate and cherries disappeared. It was obvious he'd caught her off guard and House seized the moment, kissing her passionately in front of everyone assembled. "I know you're not going to make a fuss in front of all these good people that I stole your cherry." House whispered in her ear and nibbled on her delicate earlobe as his scruff made her squirm in her seat. She giggled like a schoolgirl at the sudden attention and House put his arm around her. When House glanced at Lily the only things missing from her smile were a few canary feathers.

There was more wine and a splintering off into groups as the night progressed. House thought it best to take Jesse somewhere in her element before they were surrounded by more curious friends and fans and they made themselves at home at the bar. The crowd had an energy level all its own and although Jesse was definitely in her element among them there were some definite boundaries House was picking up on.

Joaquin and his playmates had a one-track mind; up all night and probably up most of the day too seemed to suit them to a tee. There were "the dancing girls" as House was already coming to call them; this little group seemed hypnotized by the music that serenaded them no matter what the ambience. And then there was Jesse's little group. Though small in number they seemed to turn heads no matter where in the room they were or what they were doing. Two or more of them gathered in any area prompted a parade of "fans" as House was calling them.

House sat sipping his whiskey and watched Jesse bombarded with the various "subspecies" of hand shakers, huggers, and the dreaded air kissers. She endured all of them with a smile doting on some more than others and extolling wisdoms and autographs as requested. It surprised House to watch the discussions take on serious overtones with no dampening of spirit or enthusiasm. They were happy to carry on discussions about the avian issue without losing their place in the music they were swaying to. It didn't take long for House to gauge which immediate group to watch and everyone's place in it.

There was a reason for the places in the photo House remembered from the website. Jesse and Lily were the Queen bees of two distinct hives and Joaquin was somewhere between their chief entertainer, "standing stud" with the pedigree to prove it, and he crossed lines between both groups without issue both as politician and educator just like Jesse and Lily. Some of the women in the picture were far more along the lines of Lily's sexually adventurous crowd and others were more of the "Queenie" mold.

House watched as a gathering of sorts assembled around them and seemed to never wander far from their beloved Jesse. She was an icon, something to aspire to. House was awe struck by the reverence with which both of them were treated. They never bought a drink. They never had to light a cigarette. House was lavished with praises for "bringing their girl" back to them in such happy and stellar shape. None had ever seen her happier and everyone was sure he was the cause or at least a large part of it.

The evening finished less quietly than it had started. The alcohol flowed and the spirits of those partaking flowed happily with it. As the last embers of night died away from the bar there were after hour's parties and invitations far and wide. House gave Jesse a look, murmuring about the possibilities of their own private party. It was time to call it a night.

"Think we can make our escape without getting dragged in to one of these?" House asked as he eased himself off a barstool.

"One can only hope. We'll claim jet lag and promise for later as a last resort. Hopefully most of them are occupied with one another…" Jesse said as they wandered out of the bar holding hands and looking positively enamored of one another.

Lily and Joaquin lounged in a nearby corner watching as House and Jesse left. "We didn't even get a good night from them." Lily grinned raising an eyebrow. "And here you were all certain Jesse's new fella would be trying to keep up with you."

"I did not say that." Joaquin protested as he slipped his arm around Lily. "I said it would be interesting to see."

"Same difference with you." Lily teased. "I'd say that one's a different breed of peacock." She thought for a moment and smiled to herself. "I like it. A novel concept."

"Oh really. And what would that be?" Joaquin said as he downed the last of his drink.

"Instead of strutting through the arena all puffed up and gathering as many charms for a bracelet as you can in an evening, that one operates a little differently. That one stands back and eyes the field, picks the best one of the lot and _takes_ her." Lily cooed. "Yes, I like it very much. A bird of a different _feather_, that one is." Lily smiled.

Joaquin said nothing, but smiled as he pulled Lily toward him for a lingering kiss. There was a look of satisfaction on his face as he mulled it over. "Then you agree?" He asked and smiled as Lily nodded. "Good. His curiosity and his ego are flaws of minor consequence. Dr. House is perfect for Jessica." Joaquin announced with considerable satisfaction.

Lily grinned at the observation. "Those are only flaws in _your _eyes because his are as big as yours. Hmm, I wonder what else…" Lily's innuendo was cut short by a passionate kiss as Joaquin decided that wonder was all she would do in House's respect.

Chapter 135


	136. Chapter 136

House sighed and rolled his eyes as they finally reached their suite. "Alone at last." He opened the door and Jesse barely made it inside before House grabbed his belle of the ball from behind and pulled her toward him just inside the door. "And now I can have my wicked way with you, Queenie." House said as he nuzzled against the nape of her neck and teased her delicate skin with soft kisses. The shudder and giggle of sheer delight he'd come to love so much sent a familiar sensation through House as well.

"You're incorrigible." Jesse said as House tossed his cane beside the bed.

"You love it." House challenged.

"I do."

And what area of the royal chamber shall we christen next?" House spun her around as he wiggled his eyebrows and gave her an evil grin.

Jesse thought for a moment and her smile matched his. "You were looking a little bored earlier this evening. Maybe we should opt for something outside these four walls?"

She caught House off guard with her observation. His eyes fixed on the floor. "I wasn't bored. I was listening to…all of that."

"You don't miss it? Whatever it was you used to do?"

"Jesse, I'm not going to stand here and tell you I've been a saint."

"Oh, I hope not." Jesse interrupted. "That would be so sad…and so very untrue. Stop. House, all I'm saying is we could try a change of scenery. I'm not complaining about a single thing."

"You're not?"

"No!" Jesse laughed. "It would be silly to drag you in the middle of all of this and not expect you to stare like a wide-eyed child at Christmas. There are some very different mindsets here." Jesse shrugged. "You'll be lucky not to get caught up in the middle of one or two of them." It was Jesse's turn to stare sheepishly at the floor. House's arms were around her in an instant.

"There's a difference between watching the flock and joining it. What is it you say? I'm not one of the flock? Well if you're not one of the flock it would be pretty odd if your warm lover was." House murmured in her ear as he kissed her. "I'm keeping a watchful and curious eye and we'll leave it at that. And I wasn't dragged anywhere. I came willingly." House laughed. "Someone has to keep an eye on you. I even got dressed up so I could do it in style this evening."

"In case I forgot to mention it you look very handsome this evening in your best navy blue suit." Jesse said, smoothing the deep burgundy tie with her hand.

"Oh you mentioned it about three times already." House grinned with obvious pride. "Apparently we should do this more often." He suggested.

"Spend a week in a foreign land?" Jesse teased.

House tilted his head and looked out the corner of his eye at her. "I know you like to do things in a big way, but I think we can go out for dinner once in a while without having to leave the country." House gave her a playful swat on the behind.

House was about to peel Jesse out of her sexy evening attire when he stopped to glance in the mirror on the wall behind them. His expression while their arms were wrapped lovingly around one another stopped him cold. Who was this stranger with the contented look on his face staring back at him? There was barely a remnant of the miserable visage that used to greet him every morning not so long ago.

House turned Jesse around to face the mirror and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Take a look at that." House grinned as he rested his chin atop her head. "Have you ever seen a better looking couple?" House tried not to laugh. "I wouldn't look half as brilliant and successful with any of those other women standing where you are right now." He chuckled and got a light elbow in his ribs for his effort.

"Listen to you." Jesse laughed.

"Yes. Listen to me. Everything I want I'm holding in my arms at this moment." House said without hesitation. "I'm greedy." House kissed the top of her head. "I could have any one of those for an evening's pleasure and not have a handful of what I've had the last six months or so. I have the best of the best." House smiled rocking her in his arms as Jesse drank in the view.

"I'd have to say I'm happy with that picture too." Jesse smiled. Neither moved. House felt Jesse sigh in his arms and she started to pull away but he held her there for a while longer.

"You look good in my arms. You don't need to _be_ anywhere else. We don't need to _go_ anywhere else." House said as he skillfully lifted her hair from its sexy cascade around her shoulders and eased it behind her nibbling on her neck as they watched one another in the mirror.

House watched Jesse's eyes close as her head fell back against his chest. The look on her face was that of sheer ecstasy. House drank in every subtle change, every happy nuance of her expression as his hands roamed over the curves of her lovely body pressed against his. The mere sight of Jesse had always been more than enough to arouse him. But watching the two of them together as his hands explored her willing body brought House's arousal to a new level. A caress here, a nibble there; each move brought a different subtle response as he watched Jesse smile and shudder under his expert touches.

Jesse's hands began to explore as well, traveling upward as her fingers delicately twined themselves in his hair and down his neck before she turned slowly in his arms to face him. Her hands gently undid his tie and slipped if from beneath the collar of his crisp white shirt. Her fingers undid the buttons one by one as she felt the zipper of her dress inch its way down her back and she pressed against him in anticipation.

She glanced up at House and saw him mesmerized by the vision of them in the mirror and it excited Jesse beyond description. The hunger for her in his eyes was acute. The need for her, all of her, was overwhelming.

Their lips met for a soft teasing dance as House watched the dress fall away from her shoulders. His hands caressed her back in inches as his fingers made their way to the straps of her bra and slipped them from her shoulders. Everything was a new and different view and House took his time as he reveled in the novelty of watching their reflection as the sparks ignited between them.

He watched as Jesse's hands caressed his face. Her delicate fingers whispered against his skin that became increasingly hungry for their feathery touch as she sank into their passionate kiss. Their lips never parted as they teased and undressed one another. Her matching lingerie was removed with aching slowness as House teased and tasted each area of newly exposed flesh.

Jesse's hands danced over House's chest and he wrapped her in his arms as the last of their clothes mingled on the floor around them. His hands slipped around her waist as she arched her back against his arousal and the shower of kisses making their way down her chest.

She gasped and melted in his arms as House's tongue flicked lightly over her nipple. He tasted and teased and blew soft breaths on her sensitive nipples till she was purring and gasping in delight from the sensations. House's expert ministrations made Jesse press against his arousal even more and as much as he hated to tear himself away from the view, it was time. "Bed." House whispered in Jesse's ear.

"Si." Jesse whispered back as House nudged her toward their king size resting place and all but pounced on her with the urgency of an impatient schoolboy as she slid under the covers. Lost in one another, they made love till their last energy of the day was spent and they lay wrapped in one another's arms.

House watched Jesse as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. "How, for the life of me, you could ever think I'd grow tired of that is beyond me." House marveled to himself as he closed his eyes shortly thereafter. Jesse was one of a kind and she was entirely his.

Chapter 136


	137. Chapter 137

It was mid morning when. House woke up with Jesse absent as ever. But the smell of fresh coffee was in the air and she appeared soon enough with a tray and all of the accessories. House watched Jesse seemingly float across the room as she made her entrance. The azure blue silk peignoir flowed around and behind her making her look even more beautiful. All House could think of was how many different ways he could peel her out of it before she got that first cup in her hand.

Jesse glanced in his direction once she had the tray safely parked. "You're awake."

"My bed warmer disappeared." House announced feigning unhappiness. "Where did you get that? I didn't hear room service."

Jesse smiled as she climbed back into bed. "We don't need room service, although we can request if we like. This is more of an apartment than a suite, very secluded and very self-contained. Our kitchen even comes with a private chef if we request it."

House glanced in the direction Jesse came from. "Is he back there now?"

Jesse laughed as she fluffed the pillows and got comfy. "She is probably in the main kitchen. I told Lily to make sure we had use of her for lunch as your needs arise."

House raised an eyebrow. "My needs?"

"I can't see you lasting a week without your Reuben sandwiches and all of the other delicacies you can't go a day or three without. I made a list so you wouldn't have to do without." Jesse announced with no small hint of pride as she leaned over and kissed him.

House's arms were around her in an instant caressing her curves as his fingers slid over the silky material that separated him from her bare skin. "I'm adaptable." House reminded her as he fussed with a button or two as Jesse playfully tried to shoo his hands away. "I don't mind native cuisine."

"Good. You'll be eating a lot of it. But once in a while if nothing appeals to you one of the biggest plusses of the Maire Rua suite is the kitchen with a chef on call."

"If nothing appeals to me I'll nibble on you." House teased as he took Jesse's hand and guided it away from the coffee pot. "Prime example. The coffee doesn't appeal to me, so…" House dragged his squeaking giggling prey toward him under protest of things to do and people to see. "They can wait and so can the coffee." House said as he stopped Jesse's protests with a lingering kiss. There were a few muffled protests and one last giggle as House's fingers teased their way down Jesse's ribs. Her struggles ceased as she melted into his embrace. House wiggled his eyebrows at Jesse as he came up for air and grinned at her. "Resistance is futile."

Joaquin and Lily had already finished their early morning ritual. Sex, shower and more sex, and breakfast were well out of the way as Lily watched Joaquin dial his sister's cell phone again. "They're otherwise engaged, Casanova. In case you hadn't noticed they're very much in love." Lily commented while sifting through her closet for just the right ensemble to slip over her seductive lingerie. She smiled at the face he made, yes, in love.

Joaquin gazed in the mirror watching her fuss. "So, we are in a purple mood today?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Violet if you must know." Lily sorted through the possibles again.

"I must." An incoming phone call interrupted as Joaquin joined his vixen in her problem solving issues in front of the closet. "Ian. Good morning…early morning." Joaquin said as he brushed Lily aside and gazed at the colorful assortment of sexy attire on display. Lily leaned against the door listening with raised eyebrow, as Joaquin didn't hesitate. "Ah, well, it was time to be done with that anyhow. I'm too busy with work and no longer amused." He pulled a silver charmeuse blouse out of the closet and handed it to Lily. Lily slipped the blouse on as she listened. "Leave him to his own devices. He should implode shortly. The defective ones are so predictable. He bores me."

Joaquin pulled a frilly dress out of the closet and glanced at Lily shaking his head in dismay before stuffing it in the back. "We've introduced him to enough 'friends' to keep him busy till he manages to do himself in." Joaquin said as he eased a flowing gray silk skirt from between two silk neighbors and handed it to Lily. "I'll take care of it when I return if he hasn't done us the courtesy." Joaquin waited as Lily slipped into the skirt. He nodded his approval as his free hand deftly unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse to reveal the violet teddy underneath. "Of course it will look like an accident. Heroin addicts and hot doses, tragic combination." Joaquin pointed at some matching strappy shoes and waited for her to put them on. He smiled his approval as Lily twirled once and waited. "Either way he'll be dead and we can get on with more important matters. Get back to me if there are any adverse developments." Joaquin snapped the cell phone shut as Lily was deciding between pearls or amethyst as she sat in front of her vanity mirror.

"Amethyst, I think." Joaquin said as he appeared behind Lily in the mirror and reached for a Victorian necklace and gently put it around her neck as she lifted her hair for him.

"Problems?" Lily asked as Joaquin rubbed her shoulders. He smiled as his hands moved upward and rubbed her neck.

His hands encircled her throat as he kissed the top of her head. "Only if you were paying attention to things that don't concern you." They stared at one another in the mirror and Lily blew him a kiss and smiled. "That's better." Joaquin said, rubbing her shoulders.

"I worry about you, my beloved." Lily took his hand in hers and kissed it gently.

Joaquin gave her a curious look in the mirror as he whispered in her ear. "Whatever for?"

Jacqueline was awakened with a trail of soft kisses on her neck. She opened her eyes to find Wilson out of bed and dressed already. She smiled up at him as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Wilson eased her upright and sat down beside her.

"I thought you might like some breakfast. I called room service." He said pointing toward the tray beside him. "Breakfast in bed?" Wilson grinned lifting the fancy lid off the tray before placing it over her lap.

"Oh, Jimmy how sweet." Jacqueline cooed. She watched as he poured them some coffee and set the pot on the nightstand. Jacqueline glanced at the second tray and then toward the empty space beside her. "Are you going to join me?"

"Well, I thought I might if you were so inclined." Wilson said, kissing her and wheeling the cart around to the other side of the bed.

"I am." Jacqueline smiled fussing with some toast and picking at her eggs.

Wilson was beside her soon enough and they shared coffee and conversation long after the food was gone.

Jacqueline was snuggled beside him soon enough and her hands explored this new found territory in the light of day as Wilson seemed embarrassed by the undue attention. "Happy?" Wilson asked.

"Oh yes." Jacqueline smiled up at him. "Do you have to be anywhere today?"

"No I don't." Wilson answered as he rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her long dark hair. "We have the entire day unless I get a call."

"You could turn the phone off."

"You know I can't." Wilson sighed matter of factly.

Jacqueline nodded and took it with a grain of salt. "I know." Was all she said for a moment. A smile came to her soon enough. "But until it does?"

Wilson grinned as she gave him a devilish smile. "Until it does we can stay right here if that's what you want."

"It is. You are." Jacqueline cooed between kisses. "You are what I want."

"We may as well enjoy before the terrible trio get home." Wilson sighed.

"Mama will understand. And she will take care of the others." Jacqueline grinned. Wilson saw no point in disagreeing. He could deal with House later, as if it mattered.

Chapter 137


	138. Chapter 138

The next three days were filled with meetings in small and large groups as this annual gathering eased its way toward the big Samhain celebration. House watched from a ringside seat, much to Jesse's dismay. No, he wasn't content to sit at the bar or while away the odd hour or two in front of the television. House wanted to watch this strange assembly mix and match themselves through three meals and a variety of meetings each of the three days and he was happy to corral Jesse whenever she had a moment between gatherings. They properly christened every corner of the Maire Rua Suite worth christening and spent a lot of spare time in bed and in the Jacuzzi.

House ate and drank and mused over the strange goings on. There were several doctors among the group as Lily had mentioned. They had heard of the eminent Dr. House. House hadn't heard of either of them and could have cared less if they were bored. If they didn't have the mental capacity to fantasize about the myriad of beauties they surrounded by or have the nerve to snag one it was their loss. House wasn't about to waste his time babysitting fledgling physicians with all the charisma of lukewarm dishwater. House was having too much fun with "the big three" as he called them.

He had the best seat in the house, usually with Lily and Jesse on either side of him and a brooding Joaquin as an addendum from time to time. If anything, Joaquin's mood was darkening as the days progressed and that concerned House. The rest of the gathering seemed frivolous at best to House. But Joaquin's work didn't look like it was going well. That was bound to do more than put a damper on the annual celebration.

House kept a careful eye as the lesser meetings progressed but there was little important information to be had. There was a plethora of discussions about herbal concoctions, and other items of interest that skirted and sidestepped legitimate medical practices. House put his two cents in on more than one occasion, particularly after he discovered that Jesse and the others _welcomed_ his opinions when he gave actual input rather than chastising them for quackery and a host of other less than kind analogies. They _wanted_ to hear what he had to say, whether the feeling was mutual or not.

Jesse teased him mercilessly when they were sharing time and space in the hot tub or elsewhere alone. "You have something to say about everything until you have an audience of avid listeners. Then it's POOF, Be Gone and you won't say another word."

House would roll his eyes and fuss back at Jesse between glasses of champagne and the occasional well-placed ice cube or two. They were having the time of their lives halfway through and the best was yet to come once their gathering was dispersed. House was already planning their escape once the majority departed. Some of the main players in Jesse's little group were staying though. Lily was too.

Joaquin's itinerary was up in the air it seemed. At one point it looked like he might even fly out for a day and return but something went awry at the last moment and it was cancelled. House watched this not so mini-drama play itself out day by day and could only wonder. Maybe, House thought. Maybe if the opportunity presented itself he and Joaquin might have the chance to sit down over a good bottle of Irish whiskey. Then House could dig a little deeper into the only mind he felt was on the same professional level as his. Joaquin's was a brilliant mind, even if it was a little fogged up with all of this Wiccan crap, House thought. Then House remembered his stunt with Jacqueline at the hospital. Yes, he and Joaquin had plenty to talk about.

There was a reason someone like Joaquin embraced these antiquated practices. House shook his head after thinking about it too much. He and Joaquin were too much alike. It had to be for the great looking women and all of the sex that came with. But House watched closely. For all of the bravado Joaquin displayed, only Lily seemed to truly inspire him. The more time the four of them spent together, the more curious House became about the unique Irish beauty.

Their meals were punctuated by some of the liveliest conversation House had seen to date. Theirs was _the_ coveted table for all meals large and small, all rounds of drinks exotic and otherwise. House reveled in every moment of the fun stuff as Jesse giggled and chattered away with Lily. He and Joaquin watched and exchanged looks of dismay when they got too carried away.

Lily and Joaquin's favorite game was outing the other on all of their best exploits and House provided new and fertile ground for many of their favorite stories. There were even some Jesse hadn't heard about and Joaquin took a chance in the company of another male now that a safe amount of time had passed to share some oh his wilder exploits.

As they got better acquainted across the table from one another, Joaquin decided his sister's lover wasn't a bad choice at all. House had more than a few stories of his own to add to the mix and Joaquin was impressed. Jesse's new lover was an experienced world traveler. Dr. House was hardly the stick in the mud Joaquin had first envisioned and in a short time they were comparing notes on some of the finer and seedier areas of numerous countries they'd visited. Jesse and Lily raised eyebrows and tittered accordingly much to their men's' delight.

House enjoyed listening to Joaquin's stories. Lily's and Jesse's weren't bad either though far tamer in nature. On the third day, a rainy afternoon's euchre marathon turned into an evening's poker game rematch in the presidential suite after dinner. It was the day before the big meeting in the convention center. And much as they were on their first night together at the fundraiser, Jesse and House were a lethal combination.

Over cards, whiskey, and some very fine cigars, House and Joaquin reveled in the opportunity to entertain their women and not get taken to the cleaners by them at the same time. The poker game was the opportunity House had been hoping for. Although they were off to an admirable start there were too many phone calls to finish it properly and soon enough Lily and House found themselves clearing the table as Jesse helped one handed with her other clutching the phone while in conversation with Jack. Joaquin's call was apparently of a more serious nature and he'd retired to a quiet corner with his ever-present laptop. Soon enough House had a phone call as well from the hospital.

Lily gave up and shooed everyone from her midst to finish the job properly. Jesse was done first and hurried to help her friend while House shot down theories and introduced his own and argued at length with his Fellows.

"Everything alright?" Lily asked, gauging her friend's expression.

"Depends on who's talking." Jesse raised an eyebrow as Lily leaned closer. "Jack seems to think my little girl may have pulled a disappearing act with Dr. Wilson." Jesse said, trying not to laugh.

"You don't seem too upset."

"I'm not. She was long overdue and she took an instant shine to him."

"And what did this Dr. Wilson think of our girl?"

"Moonstruck." Jesse giggled.

"For an evening or a moon or two? Share?" Lily hinted while they packed and stacked put things away.

"He seems quite serious about her. And he was warned enough by the lot of us to know better than to touch her unless he was serious. We shall see. Speaking of serious, is brother behaving?" Jesse queried as they took empty glasses for refilling and managed a safe distance from their busy men.

Lily hesitated, glancing in the direction of Joaquin before speaking. "That may also depend on who's talking. You didn't hear it from me…" Lily whispered as they got more ice and refreshed glasses. "Is there someone named Trotter that you're aware of?"

"Tritter?"

"Yes, that would be the one…" Lily gave what little information she had before suggesting Jesse call Ian. Jesse thought for a moment and shook her head.

"Ian's the one that called Joaquin. Let them do whatever it is they're doing. You heard nothing. It's better not to know what they do to amuse themselves…or why they have to do such things to amuse themselves. What can a man do with his life that makes him resort to such barbarism to find peace at the end of the day?" Jesse leaned against a counter as she pondered.

"Do they?" Lily joined her.

"I'd say not."

"So would I. We have them for a couple of days. Let's try to make the most of it."

"Oh, House doesn't play on that level. He's so wonderfully in the real world. It's refreshing."

"Let's hope they never invite him for a boy's night out." Lily mused half disgusted as she shook her head. "

Jesse stared at her in shock. "They know better upon pain of death I can assure you. William's dead. I'll have no more monsters in my life."

"But your brother's very much alive and monster or not, he loves you more than life itself. Monster to one, salvation to many." Lily reminded as she put an arm around her friend. "Ah, the sacrifices we must make to love them for who they are."

Jesse thought for a moment and put a comforting arm around Lily as well. "I'm not the one who has to listen to him fight himself to sleep at night and wonder why. I envy you not, my friend. You are braver than I shall ever be…" They leaned against the counter as they rested their heads on one another for a moment and sighed heavily.

"Why are you hiding in here?" House said as he wandered in looking for them. He stopped, drinking in the sight of them together, Jesse and her one true friend.

"Because we were talking about the two of you in private. Well, we _were_." Lily grinned at Jesse. "They can't be bothered with us half the time but the second they're bored and realize we are missing from their sides…" Lily chastised in her musical Irish brogue. "Is mine still busy?"

House casually rolled his eyes toward the living room. "On the phone again and the laptop is still open for business." House said before turning his undivided attention back to the two of them. "So what was the decision?" House wryly asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Decision?" Lily said. Neither of them had moved and stared curiously at House.

"You were talking about the two of us. From the look on your faces it doesn't look good." House mused. "Pins and needles time, ladies?" House joked. Neither moved and House felt a pang of unease.

"When it comes to Joaquin, one never knows. But you needn't worry. We were already done talking about _you_." Lily eschewed as Jesse laughed.

House raised an eyebrow. "What was the consensus?"

"That I am the luckiest woman on earth, my warm lover." Jesse said.

"Damn straight you are." Lily gave her a friendly nudge toward House.

Chapter 138


	139. Chapter 139

Lily ushered her guests to the balcony. It was obvious Joaquin was busy and didn't need any distractions. As they leaned on the ancient walls and gazed over the magnificent grounds they fell silent, as if each was touched by something unique.

"One can only imagine how many people have looked over this wall in centuries past and wondered at that grand orb in the sky or the stars around her." Lily said quietly as her musical brogue serenaded the crisp night air. "The musings of nobility and commoners throughout the eons bring us to this night. And what news shall we hear when he is done." Lily said glancing up at the jeweled night. "If only our ancestors had known that _this_ corner of _this_ castle would be the place where life as we know it might make its last stand. Ah well, no grand decisions here." Lily shook her head. "Mother's already made those for us. We have only to do with them what we can?"

"Joaquin is very smart. And so are the rest of his colleagues. They will find a way to fix this." Jesse answered.

"Yes, this." Lily sighed. But the next? And the next? They've been racing against the clock on more than this damned avian situation. How long until we fall short, I wonder?"

"We've already fallen short. We never learn. We have to face reality Lily. We're fighting the _cure_ for the planet's ills." Jesse said as she stared into the darkness. "What a simple solution, to cut down the _real _parasite before we trash the planet irreparably, if we haven't already." Jesse shook her head in dismay.

House watched the two of them bow their heads as if in prayer. He glanced through the French doors and watched Joaquin on the phone and the laptop conferring on what didn't look to be good news. He put his arm around Jesse and tried to ease the worried expression on her face with a gentle caress.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Yes, my warm lover. We are killing time over cards and idle chatter while the last of the findings from labs and the scientists that fill them are…" Jesse glanced over her shoulder at Joaquin. "Apparently trickling in and we are no closer to an answer or a cure than several days ago. You asked me once to explain what Joaquin does." Jesse shrugged and shook her head. "He tries to prolong the continuation of our species every single day of his life. Whether he's chasing germs in foreign lands or chasing skirts…in foreign lands, my brother is in constant contact with his colleagues about the latest mutations and flight plans of every killer virus that is not contained or curable. I've thought a long time on not being able to answer your question before. This is the best I can come up with. They're racing nature to see who wins."

"It sounds like you'd be happier if we lost."

Jesse thought for a moment. "Not happier, but at peace perhaps. I think the human race would be much happier to live alongside one another if there were about eighty percent less of it. Perhaps mankind would realize its self worth if it weren't overrunning the planet. It seems we only start to care when we're up against insurmountable odds."

House stared at Jesse. She was serious. He watched Lily nod her head in agreement though not a word came from her lips. "Why is it sometimes I think you're over the edge and ought to be locked away in a padded cell and other times…at times like these I feel like I stumbled across some ancient race that coexists with the rest of us only because they have to?" House sighed in dismay.

"Not an ancient race, Dr. House, an ancient royal lineage, about a dozen of them running around the castle grounds this weekend, to be exact." Lily turned to smile at him for a moment before staring into the night once more when she realized she'd let a rather large cat out of the bag. He felt Jesse shift and sigh uneasily under his hand as he rubbed her back. "Oh, we were keeping that one to ourselves." Lily glanced at her uneasy friend out the corner of her eye. "Whatever for? We are what we are."

"What?" House asked. "Jesse?" There was a brief silence before Jesse spoke.

"Royalty, my warm lover. We are the offspring of the exiled, the defeated, the invaded and overrun, et cetera. We are what would have ruled if wars and the greed that bore them hadn't won." Jesse hesitantly admitted. She bit her lip waiting for a response from House. There was only silence.

Lily nudged her less than happy friend and looked teasingly at Dr. House. "I think you scared him."

"I can imagine _you_ did! Lily, I swear!" Jesse hung her head, fearing House's response the longer he was silent.

"What?" Lily laughed. "Jesse, it's something to be proud of, not hide away as if…"

"As if our lives depended upon it. It's one thing to declare hierarchy because of money and social position. It's entirely another to say you can trace your lineage back to kings or chiefs or barons!" Jesse chastised. "Nobility unless you hold the position is nothing." Jesse thought for a moment and shook her head. "Even if you _hold_ the position it's nothing. Antoinette and Boleyn were queens and look what happened to _them_. That's only two, how many others? You take your life in your hands when you speak of such things." Jesse's eyes scanned the grounds below them. "Anyone could be listening."

"Royalty." House said matter of factly. His hand had been motionless on her back since the first mention of the word. "Hence the nickname?"

"Oh, that!" Lily laughed. "No such luck there, my friend. We call Jesse Queenie because she's a bitch!" Lily snickered.

Jesse couldn't help it. Nervous laughter soon joined her friend's in unison and spilled over the castle wall into the night.

House stood watching them, tittering like schoolgirls sharing a private secret. But they weren't. He wondered at what he was sharing space with as he listened to a few more catty exchanges between them. Two deposed queens teasing one another and sharing idle gossip on the battlements was a closer analogy. They were royalty, remnants of long forgotten tribes and countries who'd found one another and joined forces.

"And how did this little sorority come about? Did you post an ad in the personals?" House asked. "Is there a bulletin board somewhere?"

"Nothing as shameless as that." Lily laughed. "Days such as these over the years have brought about an amazing amount of useless chatter. Euchre, caffeine and alcohol." Lily rolled her eyes. "Some of us found a common link. _Some_ of us chose to expand our number." Lily added, eyeing Jesse. "_Some_ of us did not."

"And some of us very large mouths, lovely though they may be."

All three turned to see Joaquin leaning against the doorway. Lily shrugged and smiled. House and Joaquin stared at one another as always, gauging one another's reaction before the next move. "And some of us have more arrogance than all of us combined." Lily whispered in Jesse's ear and they giggled at Joaquin's dismayed expression when he turned to glare at them briefly. He didn't move from the doorway. Nothing caught his eye in the distance but he chose to fix his gaze on it. House knew that look too well.

"Developments?" House asked.

"Yes." Joaquin sighed. "I won't be staying past tomorrow." He glanced at Lily. "Whatever words of wisdom you have for tomorrow you had better brush up on them."

"How serious?" Lily asked.

"We have three different variations of the HN51 virus confirmed. Some here, some there, all three of them present in Canada and probably to the south." Joaquin glanced at House. "We're concentrating our efforts on the most recent discoveries since we have some manner of defense against the original."

"Why do they change?" Lily sighed as she looked up at the stars. "When will they change again?"

"We have no answers. Only more questions."

"And the magic bullet?" Jesse asked.

House turned to look at Jesse as Joaquin took his place beside Lily. "It sounds like they're going to need more than one." The concern on his face was evident.

Chapter 139


	140. Chapter 140

Joaquin only nodded as he stared into the night. "And if this continues we may need many more than three."

"I presume you have all the help you need?" House offered more than he asked.

"One would think so, but apparently not."

"Care to enlighten me?" House asked. He and Joaquin stared at one another, their women between them. House watched Lily whisper something in Jesse's ear before they eased themselves from their resting place.

"You two talk shop. See if it helps. Apparently Jesse and I have some finalizing to do before tomorrow. And this was going to be a friendly game of cards." Lily said as she took Jesse by the arm and headed inside. "It looks like a working evening for all of us. Free refills while they last!" She said, waving her empty glass as they disappeared.

"I'm sorry. You were enjoying the evening with Jesse." Joaquin apologized glancing at House.

"Sounds like we have more important things to worry about than a drink on the balcony."

"I'm afraid so. They either don't understand or they refuse to grasp the seriousness…"

"Oh, I think they understand." House said, watching Jesse and Lily in the front room. "I think they choose ignore what they can't fathom. Such is the way of royalty?" House raised an eyebrow and gave Joaquin a knowing look.

"Lily talks too much. It's going to get her in trouble some day." Joaquin stared at his hands visualizing them around her throat. He shook the thought from his mind.

"Maybe if you people quit cloistering yourselves away with your secrets…" House said.

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand. Jessica and I…many of us choose to keep our personal information private."

"A man's personal business."

"Exactly."

They stood in silence for a while. Joaquin stared over the balcony into the night. House watched the girls discussing something over another drink at the table inside. "You said something about sharing?"

"_You_ said…" Joaquin reminded without so much as a sideways glance.

House smirked and nodded. "I did. Care to?"

Joaquin said nothing for a moment. He turned to watch the scene inside with House. "They've taken over the sitting area…noisy hens."

"I'm sure we can shoo them back out here if we give it our best efforts combined." House mused, dangling the possibility of teamwork in Joaquin's face in small increments. House wondered at the possibility of getting this brilliant mind to open up to him. The brooding sullen nature wasn't completely foreign to House although Joaquin's overall temperament seemed far darker than his own. "We'll start with something easy. See how we work together and go from there." House dared.

Joaquin gave him a look and grinned. "Herding those two? Easy? You're unaccustomed to handling them together." Both men watched for a moment as their women compared notes over something. It was obvious from the outset Lily was more the clown as Jesse tried to work and Lily did her best to distract. "I'll be leaving them in your care after tomorrow night. I am needed in Mexico. Lily…she is…"

"A queen without a castle?" House mused.

"Oh no, you will probably get to see her estate as this little gathering comes to a close." Joaquin thought for a moment. "Have you seen the house in Long Island? Jesse's?" He watched as House shook his head, his expression one of utter apathy. Joaquin smiled. Obviously money had nothing to do with the relationship.

"She likes her 'little log cabin' by the sea." House said, smiling to himself. "Nice place."

"Yes, it is, very relaxing there. Jesse's had a tumultuous existence. It seems she's found the peace she's searched for as of late. And now this…" Joaquin's mind turned back to the issue at hand. "I cannot give her what she needs."

"Let me take care of Jesse." House said as they watched Lily vexing Jesse to no end with an odd item or two on the table before they both started laughing. "The other one?" House shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "They have medication for that!" House laughed as he watched Lily continue to annoy Jesse to no end.

"Yes, they do." Joaquin laughed as well. "I believe she has some and it doesn't mix with alcohol. One learns to forgive so much." Joaquin mused as he considered House's medication and alcohol intake for an instant. "Let's see if we can _herd_ them before Jesse makes short work mine." Joaquin shook his head and motioned for House to follow him.

"Anything good?" House asked easing himself off the wall and following.

Joaquin made a face and shook his head. "Unfortunately no." He answered as he walked in the door. "Ladies, Dr. House and I are going to discuss business." Joaquin announced to a chorus of whines and protests as House wandered in behind with a smirk on his face.

A half an hour later, House and Joaquin had their noses buried in the laptop poring over a wealth of information. Jesse and Lily were on the balcony discussing important issues of their own while occasionally watching the men in their lives.

"They get on well together. Joaquin finally has someone to talk to." Lily commented as they sipped their drinks while sitting on the ledge. "How ever did you find him?"

"He found me." Jesse smiled at the memory of it. "And I can assure you finding brother a playmate had nothing to do with keeping him around."

Lily eyed Jesse's catch with a smile on her lips. "I'd have to say it would have been the furthest thing from my mind too. Very nice, Jesse, and he's easy on the ear as well as they eye." Lily said admiring the two of them from a distance.

"Not always."

"Nasty temper?"

"Short harmless blowups. But oh how he can sulk in between." Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Brooding temperamental men, why is it we never have a shortage of those?"

Jesse thought for a moment. "Maybe the difficult ones are the only ones that can stand us?" She and Lily looked at one another. Lily shook her head. Jesse looked away.

"Perish the thought!" Lily downed some more of her drink and stared into the nearly empty glass. "Are we really that bad?"

"Sometimes. I've vexed poor House to no end sometimes. I know you and Joaquin have had your moments. We can be very bad."

"Well, so can they." Lily argued. "Match made in heaven, I'd say." She clinked her glass to Jesse's before emptying it. "To finding one's perfect mate, at long last."

"And here's to keeping them, and keeping them happy." Jesse answered, taking another sip. "I hope he'll always be happy to have me around. I've gotten so used to him I don't think I could imagine life without him anymore." Jesse smiled. "He's excellent company over meals and morning coffee."

"But you skipped the big 'in-between' Jesse!" Lily teased, nudging her friend. "So what kind of lay is he?" They giggled uncontrollably as two pairs of eyes leveled at them from inside the door fro a moment.

"More than I could ever have hoped for." Jesse smiled. Lily nodded her approval as they lifted their glasses to their audience. The men went back to staring at the computer.

Chapter 140


	141. Chapter 141

"They are talking about us." Joaquin grumbled staring at the monitor.

"Wouldn't _you_ be if you were them?" House bragged without looking up at the musical tittering outside.

Joaquin shrugged then nodded. "Good point." He mumbled. "Nevertheless…they have work to do!" He finished in an elevated tone glaring at Lily. There were snickers and titters and a brief silence.

"We are taking a short break to rest our weary gray matter." Lily announced raising her glass. Jesse waved and smiled and looked like she wanted to hide.

Joaquin went back to his dissertation on recombination and the various mutations they had found since the virus had left Asia. House listened through all of it and gave input when the opportunity arose. It was a dismal outlook and House stared at the latest pictures of Joaquin's nemesis for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "You have questions." Joaquin said more than asked.

"Always."

"Whenever you're ready. Then perhaps we should take a break as well." Joaquin sighed leaning back in the chair. "It drives one mad after a while."

"Why is this being kept so quiet? It would seem your people would want all the input they could get. Even the government has to understand at times like these they don't know everything."

"They also understand what a full scale panic would do." Joaquin replied. "There are so many other factors involved with issues such as this. You have no idea." Joaquin was exhausted and rambled a bit as House listened. "We have to keep everything from the locals, from the press, from falling into the wrong hands because terrorists are a very real threat. Moving the samples is a priority concern for all of the reasons I just mentioned and a host of others I am sure you're aware of, such as spreading the virus accidentally if every precaution is not taken. So we have to do all of these things while keeping a low profile. And all the while we never know if the next finding will be uncontainable."

House said nothing as he drank all of it in. He stared at the monitor and rolled his eyes at Joaquin after a bit. "Airborne?"

"Yes."

"That's what you're looking for, isn't it? That's what all of this is about? You think this virus is on the move other than the migratory paths of birds."

"Yes. These genes are in a constant state of change from sighting to sighting, from country to country. If it were to acquire airborne abilities through mutation or recombination we not only have a have the possibility of a pandemic but a pandemic with no known cure. We are testing several vaccines with limited success but they are all on older versions." House watched as Joaquin scrolled through pictures of several older versions of the virus and rattled off several possible vaccines for each. "It's as if this one has a brain. It knows we are trying to kill it, so it changes and moves on the wings of birds. It hops to another species and another migratory flight path and changes again. Is it merely running or is it looking in it's own way?"

"Looking?"

"What if it's looking for that perfect partner to recombine with, Dr. House? And what if it finds that perfect partner now that it has crossed the Canadian border into your country? Maine is very unpopulated to the north but migratory birds will carry it to New England soon enough. Hypothetically speaking, what could something like this do in New York City, Boston, or further south to your Washington D.C.?"

House stared at the picture in front of them as he digested the facts. "How deadly is it?"

"We have so little information. As close as we can figure, it has a kill ratio in the human population of approximately eighty percent. That of course is an older version. Recombined with something of equal capacity that percentage could possibly rise into the high nineties?" We can only guess."

"You mentioned precautionary tactics." House said, dreading the answer. He already knew from the discussion he'd had with Wilson not so long ago.

"Your government has many plans in place to keep their precious infrastructure from collapsing. None of that has anything to do with basic human survival once this gets loose in a highly populated area. Your government will simply 'contain' it." Joaquin said. The cold, matter of fact tone in his voice sent a chill through House as he envisioned the prospect.

"Martial law." House said as his eyes closed at the sound of those words coming from his lips. "It won't work."

"No. Of course it won't. Americans are unused to being contained…detained." Joaquin answered. "At least it won't work for very long. But with the military in place it will at least cut the rate at which it spreads."

"By containment or other means?" House turned to stare at Joaquin. There was little reaction, only fact.

"By whatever means necessary. The people will listen or they will die."

"Like you're giving them a _choice_." House said, the sarcasm dripping from his statement.

"No, Dr. House. _Your government_ will give them a choice. _We_ are trying to give them a cure." Joaquin said as they eyed one another with no small amount of disdain. "Many of my constituents as well as myself have been assembled and organized to aid in this task. We _work_ for your government and many other governments as well. We _are not_ your government. Your government is your problem. You elected them." Joaquin said matter of factly. "They merely sign our paychecks."

House wasn't sure how he felt about the answer but he knew Joaquin was correct. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, that's all. In that respect Joaquin had much in common with Jesse. He volunteered little but gave the truth when pressed for it. House took a chance, wondering if he could get a clearer perspective from Joaquin on everything that was going on this weekend. And maybe he could get a clearer perspective of Joaquin thrown in for free. "And this little gathering of yours has what to do with all of this?"

"There are several plans of action among our sector as to dealing with this becoming a reality. Our numbers are very small although they have been growing rapidly over the last several decades. It would be a shame to see our people driven to the point of extinction yet again through no fault of our own." Joaquin paused for a moment.

"Ours is a lifestyle that chooses not to follow society's basic constraints since we have rarely been included in them anyhow. But there are different mindsets as to how this situation should best be dealt with. Tomorrow those differing lines of thought will be presented and this scenario will also be presented. At least the best of us will not go into this situation blindly, trusting the powers that be to include us in their lifesaving efforts. The last time we thought it was safe to remain a part of mainstream society we were decimated and many innocents of your own population were decimated as well. We don't want to see that happen again." A sinister smile registered on Joaquin's face.

House's eyes fixed on Jesse. "No, we don't."

Joaquin also decided to take a chance. It was time to get a clearer perspective on House, this man his sister so dearly loved but who obviously had no affinity for their religious beliefs or people as a whole. "We never fed anyone to the lions, Dr. House, and we never crucified anyone either. Not a single war did we start or a single plague did we cause. What we _have done_ since the Burning Times is learn from those who came to power and taught some very harsh but important lessons. I am working to save all of mankind on a daily basis, but I guarantee _they will come first_. There will be no mercy for anyone who comes between us." Joaquin also glanced toward the balcony. "My family…my love…what a pity to see them turned away in their hour of need because it isn't a shiny gold cross that dangles from either of their lovely necks." Joaquin watched House's eyes shift to the balcony again.

"Think about it my friend. Yes, I am working to save all of mankind. But I would also not think twice about killing anything that comes between what I am doing and their safety. The goal is a cure for everyone. But I will kill to protect what is mine."

Chapter 141


	142. Chapter 142

After careful thought, House nodded. "I can't fault your reasoning."

Joaquin nodded in response. There was a silent understanding between them on many levels but one in particular. Their women on the balcony were the universe and everything contained within to Joaquin. And the abomination staring at them from the monitor might very well bring everything, as they knew it to an end. Both were silent as each considered what was possible.

"Look, they're quiet. Let's make a break for a refill." Lily said and dragged Jesse inside. "We're not interrupting, we're refilling." Lily announced, weaving past the table with Jesse in tow. Jesse pulled against Lily's hand long enough to lower her lovely head between her brother and House.

"Refills, gentlemen?"

House smiled and handed her his glass but Joaquin gently grabbed her wrist and passed the glass to Lily. "Not so fast, sister. I want you to look at something…"

"Joaquin you know I know nothing of any of this…"

"Enough!" Joaquin said, glancing at Lily and handing her his glass as well.

"I'm the bar wench now, am I?" Lily huffed as Joaquin pulled her toward him for a kiss.

"You are the most beautiful bar wench in the known world and we are dying of thirst and would like another round. If you would be so kind?" Joaquin grinned, laying it on as thick as he possibly could.

Even House had to laugh as Lily smiled and went for more alcohol. Joaquin pulled Jesse onto his knee. "I want you to look at something with that wonderful all seeing third eye and read for me."

"Joaquin, it's a bug." Jesse sighed in dismay.

"You are stating the obvious." Joaquin argued back. "I can see that with my own two eyes. I want you to look at it from another perspective and tell me what speaks to you."

House raised an eyebrow at hearing his own words and watching them interact.

"I'm not sober. I don't work when I'm not sober." Jesse protested.

"You will do this for me. It's only a bug, you said so yourself. I want you to look." Joaquin said as he put several pictures up on the monitor. "Tell me what you feel."

House watched in silence as Jesse's eyes danced from one view to the next. He watched her hand rise toward the monitor and touch the screen, her delicate fingers tracing each visual. Her eyes closed and she said nothing for a moment. Lily returned with their glasses and stopped short of interrupting. She'd obviously seen this done before, House thought as he waited for what was to come.

"It travels not by air per se. It travels on the wind…on the wing." Jesse hesitated. House's eyes glanced around the room as he marveled at the silence. Lily looked like a statue and Joaquin stared unblinking at his marvelous twin. "The feathers on their bodies are how it travels. They ingest it when they preen. It's dirty." Jesse shivered. Her brow furrowed. "It's poisoned. It changes…because of the poison and to fight the poison…" Jesse's hand pulled away from the monitor. She wiped her hands as if trying to clean them or rid them of something. Her eyes opened and she stared at the pictures, her head tilting as she considered.

"What is in your thoughts, twin?" Joaquin asked as if consulting some ancient muse.

"Avian is a fitting name. It is much like the canaries put in mineshafts to check for poisons. It is…the canary of the viral world? It is on the move because it is trying to rid itself of poison and it cannot. There is nowhere to run. Is it mutating or _mutated_?" Jesse paused as she considered. "The feathers are exposed to every polluted body of water, all of our polluted air, acid rain, and unhealthy levels of UV light because of our depleted ozone layer." She looked at Joaquin. "We made this. Our test tube was the planet."

There was silence. Lily stepped forward and quietly set everyone's drinks in front of them. "What a thought-provoking concept, Jesse. I wonder if anyone has come up with that observation to date?" She asked, glancing at Joaquin. It was clear from the look on his face they had not.

"Time for that break." Joaquin mumbled, easing Jesse from his lap. Joaquin and House batted a few interesting possibilities back and forth but there was little else mentioned about it as they finished their last round.

There was minor conversation as the evening drew to a close but House could see something was troubling Joaquin. The wheels were turning. Something Jesse had said was weighing on him heavily and he wanted to sleep on it. Or at least appear to sleep.

House knew the feeling too well. Joaquin would not rest till he added Jesse's odd but intriguing thoughts to the mix and drew anything useful that he could from it. House found himself wondering as well. But it was late and the evening was winding down. It was time to call it a night and regroup tomorrow.

Lily saw them to the door and invited them for brunch as they left. "I doubt any of us will be up with the sun." She added with a wink as she bid them good night.

"Possibly and we'll call first." Jesse answered as House rolled his eyes and tried leading her from the door.

"I'd offer to call as well but it seems yours is always off." Lily said, eyeing House.

"We're on vacation, remember? Well, I am anyhow. And this one's off duty for the rest of the night!" House announced, easing Jesse away from the door.

"My Lord and Master calls." Jesse cooed, waving goodbye as House grinned at Lily.

"Call me when he unties you." Lily giggled, closing the door.

Jesse laughed as House winced at Lily's parting shot. "My Irish friend is quite inebriated." Was all she said.

"Your Irish friend is evil." House wiggled his eyebrows.

"That too. But in a good way." Jesse was quick to add.

"Must be the common bond." House mused. Jesse gave him a curious look. "Lily and your brother are both evil but they have such redeeming qualities one almost has to overlook it."

"Almost."

House said nothing in response as they wandered back to their room. He drank in the visuals as they strolled back to their room and Jesse gave him a brief description of the sights as they wandered arm in arm. She noticed how quiet he was but said nothing.

When they neared their room House finally found his voice. "So, I'm wandering the halls of the castle with genuine royalty on my arm." He gave her an odd smile and Jesse rolled her eyes. "I'm surrounded by it…you and your friends."

"Lily can trace back to true royal lineage. Some of the others…an odd affair with a house maid or something a century back and you have royal blood." Jesse explained.

"And you, Queenie?"

"There's some Irish nobility, nothing spectacular. As for the other half, it's nothing most people consider nobility." House was staring, waiting. Jesse sighed and continued. "Medicine women going back centuries, and in Indian culture it is as close to royalty as one gets other than being direct descendants of the chief, and yes we are." Jesse finished, as House was about to ask.

They arrived at their room. House unlocked the door and made a sweeping gesture with his arm. "Her Majesty's royal bedchamber. And how may I be of service to her royalness this evening?" House teased as Jesse took him by the hand and closed the door behind them.

Chapter 142


	143. Chapter 143

House lay awake in the small hours of the morning with Jesse cradled in his arms. He smiled at the memory of the exceptional end to their evening. The smile faded as other memories clouded his thoughts. Their surreal vacation and all it entailed was weighing on him. Talkative days and formal dinners, all accompanied by beautiful music and a small army of staff waiting on them hand and foot was in stark contrast to everything Joaquin had told him this evening.

House found himself comparing it to the maiden voyage of the Titanic as he lay in the dark staring at the ceiling. Surrounded by luxury with the woman of his wildest fantasies in his arms, the end of everything, as they knew it lay just around the corner. He marveled at Joaquin's ability to wander through all of it with an astounding air of calm.

But House knew better. His brow furrowed at the thought of what must lay beneath the surface. What manner of machine was he, this brother of Jesse's, that excelled at the fine art of gracious living and flirting with every female present while trying to solve a mystery that could send the world into the dark ages if left unchecked. Joaquin flirted with all, loved one and played closer to the vest than anyone House had ever met. He tried again to close his eyes and sleep. But the thought of what lay ahead made for an uneasy rest. House kept telling himself that Joaquin was only one of many. One of them would find the key. But Joaquin had graciously accepted his offer to help…

Joaquin lay awake as well. His mind was leafing through page after page of information he had committed to memory over the last several years of battling this insidious virus. Jesse's words hung over him like a dark cloud. What if…his mind flipped through the Rolodex of locations and migration paths. They had been concentrating on the virus, focusing everything they had on it. What if the virus had been dragged through one too many chemical laden polluted rivers, one too many stops near Chernobyl and what else lay in between. Waterfowl bathed and fed in the bodies of water surrounding nuclear reactors.

A canary virus Jesse had called it. Joaquin winced at the thought of it. A canary, the alarm system in mines that told of impending danger due to poisonous air. If the virus was an alarm, the thought of what was to come could be unfathomable. Maybe they should be hoping it found safe haven and recombined with something to save itself. At least they would have a definite, something to concentrate all their energies on besides chasing it around their poisoned globe to see what properties had changed at the next site, and the next. They had to get ahead of this thing, just once, Joaquin thought. Instead of tracing it…could they find some way to recombine it with something innocuous? Could they render it harmless that way? Could they kill it that way?

Joaquin's eyes closed as the mental exhaustion overtook him at last. Rest, he told himself. Sleep. Tomorrow would bring too many questions without answers and another fight that would only bring more. Joaquin was tired, beyond tired. His eyes opened again briefly. There was unfinished business in Princeton and he had to see Ian about a number of issues if Jesse's musings held any bearing. If. Joaquin sighed in disgust at their narrow-minded focal point. Of course they were trying to kill it.

But what if they tried to _get ahead_ of it just once. What if they tried to adapt it to poisons that lie in front of its path and see what was possible? _What would it become?_ What might it be better suited to recombine with if passed the odd destination with acid rain and UV exposure in between? If they could predict a finished product they could work _to stop it, to find a cure_ before it went airborne.

There was so much to think about. And Jesse's Dr. House had offered to help. Joaquin wondered at that prospect. If he gave the capable diagnostician some samples and had him focus on Jesse's musings. And Jesse would be there to muse some more. Joaquin thought about the look on House's face as he watched Jesse work. He was awestruck by her. And he was so obviously in love. Joaquin wondered if House knew exactly what the great love of his life was capable of when presented with such abstracts. Perhaps a demonstration was in order, discreetly and by purely chance of course.

House was a man much like himself, Joaquin thought. He would use anything at his disposal as a means to an end when solving such mysteries. Jesse would not be immune to his insistence if he knew what she was capable of. She would work for House. He would find a way. Joaquin smiled in spite of the situation. It was obvious House already _had _a way with his sister. He had never seen Jesse this happy in her adult life. What a wonderful man this Dr. House must truly be. Joaquin fixed on that thought and the peace it brought him until sleep finally found him.

Lily and Joaquin had already been up for hours when Jesse finally called. Joaquin and Lily passed the phone back and forth never letting on that they'd eaten two hours earlier. Lunch was gone over and fine-tuned and they'd get together shortly. Lily said good-bye and tossed the phone to Joaquin with an evil pout. "You made me lie to her."

"About a little thing like breakfast and you're going to give me static already." Joaquin complained, staring into the monitor as he laid the phone on the table. "Besides, you're so much better at it than I." Joaquin mumbled as he typed.

Lily was putting her shoes on and stopped with one still in hand. "Surely you jest?"

Only Joaquin's eyes moved as they fixed on Lily. "Lily…"

"I'm on my way out of yours…" Lily said, slipping on the other shoe and scurrying from "His Royal Business'" line of sight. She smiled thinking how the heel of the shoe she'd had in hand would have looked sticking from his forehead at that moment. Ah well, maybe later, she thought, heading for the mirror for one last preen before lunch.

"You're perfect. Come in here." Lily heard from the front room and rolled her eyes as she glanced in the mirror briefly. _Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the biggest pain of all?_ Lily thought under her breath as she plastered on a smile and turned around.

House realized soon into brunch that he was the only one with a big appetite. Joaquin had already been interrupted by two phone calls and Lily seemed distracted. Jesse had her usual light fare for midday and filled herself the rest of the way with caffeine.

Jesse said nothing when Joaquin asked House to join them. She knew it was already a foregone conclusion.

"I was planning on it. I'm looking forward to seeing how your little group handles the news." House said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

House's interest in this other aspect of her life was still unnerving and Jesse winced at his answer.

Joaquin picked up on it immediately. "Jessica, you should be happy he's taking an interest in all that you do." Joaquin said as Jesse glared at him across the table. House stopped in mid bite and turned his attention to Jesse to see what extracted such a comment.

"I am." Jesse said, glaring at her brother.

"She thinks I'll make fun of her later." House cracked.

"Will you?" Joaquin stared at House.

"Maybe." House made a face. Joaquin seemed unimpressed. "Maybe not." House glanced at Lily as she stifled a laugh. Joaquin turned to glare at her and Lily suddenly burst into laughter.

"They have the exact same expression! Look at them!" She laughed pointing first at Jesse and then Joaquin with her fork.

Jesse couldn't help it and started snickering as well. She smiled but her eyes were on Joaquin. If looks could kill…

House glanced around the table and went back to concentrating on his food. It kept him from commenting on how much Joaquin reminded him of Cuddy at that moment. As much as it would have served Joaquin right and wasn't beneath his saying it, somehow House couldn't bring himself to hurt Lily. She was Jesse's friend. It seemed Lily was Jesse's only friend.

House had rules about such things. He could walk all over Wilson whenever he wanted but he didn't take kindly to others doing so unless there was fun to be had by all parties involved. In that respect Lily was off limits. Besides, Joaquin was leaving and House was soon to be outnumbered.

Chapter 143


	144. Chapter 144

The convention center was impressive and it was filled with a lot of new faces that day. House was surprised when they walked in to see so many new people gathered for this event. "And all of these people are going to keep their mouths shut about the possibility of a pandemic?" House said to Joaquin said as their women stopped to chat with several people along the way.

"We have arranged it so the lesser issues that students are present for come first. Then there are annual issues to be tabled and voted on. You'll see it thin out within the hour and then in another hour or so."

"How long will all of this last?" House made a face.

"Several hours…as long as it takes." Joaquin sighed settling in the reserved seats at a table in front. "It is like one's morning rituals, a time consuming bother, but necessary to get through the rest of the day without issue." Joaquin also made a face and flipped open his laptop. "And that is why we have distractions." He grinned pointing to the laptop.

House leaned over for a look at the desktop as Jesse and Lily were making their way to their seats. "Got any porn, Joaquin?" House grinned and made a face.

Joaquin smiled and shook his head. "Dr. House!" His voice was a whisper as Lily sat beside him. "Not in front of the ladies. We'd never hear the end of it." Joaquin said. Both men rolled their eyes in like fashion, nodded, and began snickering as Jesse and Lily eyed them suspiciously.

"Class is in session." Jesse said. "What are the two of you up to already?"

"Whatever it is you know our clowns are up to the task." Lily chimed in as they also began snickering.

House was sure he'd made a mistake well into the first hour. Joaquin had been right about boring. But House had flipped through the channels on the TV in a rare idle moment in their suite and found little that appealed to him. Getting a head start on the alcohol would have been in poor taste and probably have gotten him in trouble anyhow, and besides, he wanted to be clear headed for the interesting stuff.

Soon enough House and Joaquin were staring into the monitor as they busied themselves and ignored the goings on as a whole. There was a commencement of sorts in progress and between a roll call and applause House kept an eye on the monitor but was glancing at the general goings on. Lily was the guest speaker and House watched her shuffle through two sets of note cards. He glanced at Jesse. "Where's yours?" He whispered as Lily went up to say a few words to a round of applause.

Jesse was staring at the proceedings and it took her a moment to realize what House was referring to. "I find them tedious and time consuming." She whispered, returning her attentions to the front. House made a face and mocked her as he continued to stare. Jesse's eyes rolled in his direction. "What?" She asked, tuning one ear to House and the other to her friend.

"This can't be that galvanizing." House said, trying to distract her by rubbing his hand gently along her thigh as continued. "Care for a little diversion?" House teased as Lily gave her short but eloquent speech.

"You are so bad." Jesse cooed as House continued to work his hand slowly up her thigh.

"That's what you love about me."

"One of many fine points." Jesse whispered keeping her eyes on the front.

"My sister takes these things too seriously." Joaquin mumbled, sending a lengthy e-mail to a long list of recipients. Neither noticed Joaquin had glanced in their direction since they were so entertained at the moment. He couldn't resist the opportunity to annoy both of them.

"My brother doesn't take 'these things' seriously enough." Jesse countered. "You were one of the co-founders of our school…" She began to chastise as Lily finished her speech to a round of applause. There were dirty looks and a few glares as Lily returned to her seat. She glanced down the table and shook her head. What could have gotten them so wound up so quickly…_this time?_

"Hush." Joaquin said, going back to his projects. "This is important and you are not paying attention." Joaquin teased, never taking his eyes from the monitor. But he couldn't hide the hint of a smile playing at his lips as he waited for his sister's response.

House could barely control his laughter as Jesse glared around him at her brother. Lily was staring as well, a hand clapped over her mouth. Joaquin glanced in her direction.

"Silencio!" Joaquin hissed. House watched Lily regroup and winced at the thought of what might transpire if he spoke to Jesse in such fashion. The man liked to live dangerously House gave him that.

"Barbarian." Jesse hissed in response and leaned back in her seat ignoring him.

"That is one hat. I have many." Joaquin grumbled, not looking up from his work.

House listened to Jesse huff in response and started to laugh. He stopped when Jesse started to grumble back. The commencement was over and there was applause as Jesse and Joaquin continued sniping at one another.

"Not near enough to cover your big head." Jesse countered.

"Ah, but to which one are you referring, Mija?" Joaquin grinned, continuing to work as he tormented her. The snickers from House and Lily were becoming snorts and escaped giggles now that there was ample cover for the battle ensuing.

"Both! You can't keep either out of the cool night air on a regular basis." Jesse said as everyone stood and applauded.

"Prude." Joaquin teased.

"Gigolo." Jesse wasn't joking and House knew it was time to step in.

"Kids! Kids…we're going to get kicked out of here if you don't behave." House admonished, trying for a little humor as everyone sat down.

There was a struggle for decorum as the class left the stage. Many of them stopped to shake hands with Lily and Jesse. A few even acknowledged Joaquin to House's surprise.

The next order of business started as the last of the novice initiates were either out the door or seated. House watched akin to a city council meeting of sorts. There were issues to be tabled, discussed, and voted in or out as part of an acceptable doctrine to the group and all their constituents here and abroad. House listened as what he likened to one of Cuddy's board meetings went down without a hitch and was over soon enough.

Again, more people filed out and house watched as Joaquin closed the laptop and cleared his throat. "Your turn?" House asked.

Joaquin nodded. "Time for the serious business my friend. And then you will see each of these two speak." Joaquin smiled. "Lily is quite good, but you will see in very short order why everyone has been missing Jesse among our ranks."

House glanced at Joaquin. "And why is that?"

"Best friends or not." Joaquin began as doors were closed and Joaquin's name was announced. "Jesse and Lily do not agree on some key points. And now the interesting part of our day begins." Joaquin left House's side and took the stage for his turn at this annual affair.

Although long, it was far from boring. Joaquin filled in many gray areas as he spoke and then took a multitude of questions from the assembled group. House took mental notes and would follow up later as they crossed paths he told himself.

"And now for some thoughts on how to deal with the issue at hand may I present the first of our two charming speakers, High Priestess, Lily O' Brian." Joaquin announced. House settled in as Lily breezed past him and took center stage.

Chapter 144


	145. Chapter 145

Lily made for some impressive viewing while she began by outlining best and worst-case scenarios. Her royal blue silk dress and matching high-heeled shoes showed off all of her best assets and House had little trouble keeping his eyes front and center as she addressed the audience. Joaquin was obviously proud of her as well, smiling as her lilting voice enlightened the gathering. It was obvious one of her strong points was in the financial sector as she stressed how and where to go about moving funds so they would be safe and accessible during any long-term interruptions. It was obvious from what House had seen on Jesse's computer that she and Lily were in agreement on many things financially.

House took the information on herbal remedies and stockpiling prescription medications with a grain of salt. These people were different. They had some profound misgivings about their personal safety among the masses during difficult times, as Lily so politely referred to them. House held his tongue but made a mental note of enlightening her later about the pitfalls of much of which she spoke. It was ludicrous to think they could beat this thing without medical assistance.

House made a face or two as he listened and felt Jesse's hand slip inside of his. He glanced in her direction and she smiled up at him. "I'm being good." House whispered.

"And I know it must be very difficult for you. I'm so very proud." She said, giving his hand a squeeze as Lily continued with a checklist of issues that everyone should take into consideration.

"I'm being good for now." House amended and Jesse sighed and nodded.

There were questions after Lily finished. House glanced at Jesse again and she shrugged.

"Ask now or later. It's entirely up to you." She whispered.

House eyed Joaquin's lady and glanced at Joaquin. Why not, he thought. Jesse smiled as his hand went up.

"What is your reasoning for the prescription medicines that aren't for viral infection?"

"If there is a pandemic, it stands to reason one of the areas one would want to avoid would be a hospital teeming with the sick and the dying. Hospitals will be overrun in a very short time. If we're trying to avoid the flu we'll be avoiding hospitals or any medical facility." Lily answered.

"You can't hope to self prescribe and wait this thing out?"

"We were the first to self prescribe. We've been doing it for centuries. You're seated next to the offspring of some of the finest curanderas the last few centuries have produced. Most of us would prefer taking our chances away from medical facilities when they are filled to capacity with pandemic victims. Also, many of us have access to physicians, be it through relation or acquaintance and one phone call should suffice." Lily answered and took another question from another part of the room.

"And you have a stockpile too, I suppose?" House whispered to Jesse. House's eyes widened when Jesse nodded. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Jesse answered without hesitation.

House filed that away for later discussion as well and listened to more of Lily's answers, most of which were sound advice on cash flow and maintaining a relatively normal existence for an extended period of time. Soon enough she thanked the audience for their time and introduced their final speaker.

"Without further hesitation I will turn the floor over to my esteemed colleague and best friend." There were some snickers and minor applause before Lily even finished. "Jesse has been absent from us for too long, and we have missed her. We welcome author, teacher, and my best friend, High Priestess Jessica Amarantha."

House got a quick kiss from Jesse as she rose to massive applause. House grinned as his lady walked to the front, every bit the professional and looking stunning from head to toe. In the emerald green dress she'd worn the very first time House had laid eyes on her, and topped off with some stunning emerald jewelry to match, Jesse took the stage and the crowd rose to their feet. Jesse smiled and waited for the din to die down as she stood and bowed graciously in appreciation. Lily gave her a hug and left the stage.

House watched with obvious pride. He glanced at Joaquin and saw much the same look in her brother's eyes. As everyone took their seats, Jesse scanned the crowd slowly and fixed on House for a lingering moment. She gave him her very best smile and began.

"My equally esteemed colleague has given us a wealth of information, all of it useful, timely and well worth making note of. Our resident genius, also known as my brother, has also given us a wealth of information." Jesse grinned as numerous polite acknowledgments wafted through the hall. "I will not bore you with repetitious points to remember. Ours has never been an easy road. But it has been a wise one. We are educated in the ways of our ancestors and have changed with the times, never veering far from the tenet that ours is the craft of the wise and ours are the ways that shall sustain us during hard times.

"Your governments have told you nothing, although my brother and his constituents work for them. Your news sources have little to offer in the way of useful information as well. There are many facts, figures and projections they report and re-hash until they have been done to death and bore us." Jesse sighed and glanced around the room.

"We become numb to the barrage of facts as life goes on and things remain the same. These things may be about to change. We have our fingers on the pulse of this planet much as we have always had. We watch, we discern, and we react. My friend speaks to us of remaining an active part of society and helping to hold it together with our wisdom and ingenuity. She says this is what we were _born_ to do." Jesse hesitated a moment. "Well, we were born to _die_ as well." Jesse glanced at Lily and continued.

"We have learned that some paths once traveled are best left overgrown. I believe that we learn from our mistakes and move forward or we stagnate and die. I can't help but believe putting ourselves at the mercy of a society in the throes of a pandemic will sign our death warrant much as it did several centuries ago."

House listened in stunned silence, as there were sounds of approval rustling through the audience. Jesse continued with a brief historical reminder of how things had gone down before. She continued with a reminder of how things had also gone down little more than a year ago. House winced as he listened to Jesse's voice strained with emotion as she continued.

"For all of society's advances and all of humanity's supposed new found openness and compassion, my late husband and I were treated no differently than if they'd driven stakes in the ground and set torches to us. That is how society treats us when it is stressed by whatever means. This situation could be far worse, particularly if it runs unchecked.

My home is a democratic society with freedoms unparalleled. If military action is used to halt the spread of this disease there will be…issues, to put it mildly. I'll leave it at that because a list of what could transpire is too awful to contemplate. Those of us who make the rest of the world our home be it full or part time already have an idea of how things can go terribly wrong.

"Many of us have seen too much to think things would be any different in the states." Jesse glanced at House. There was a look between them. She knew he wasn't happy but Jesse banked on House's intelligence. He would know she was right. She only hoped he would realize it now instead of being surprised by it later as she had been not so long ago.

"We have the time frame, we have the means to protect ourselves and those we love. Do what you will, but do it wisely. When the numbers of dead and dying start to escalate you know what to do. If this flu goes airborne there will be a suspension of the infrastructure we have read about and studied at length. We know the grand plan they have laid out may fail at some point. We can only hope it is not completely.

"Our initial concern should hinge on number of dead and location, and how quickly the military will move to contain it. Stay one step ahead, be ready to leave at a moment's notice, or you will be quarantined with the rest and your chances will be only marginally better if you've prepared for it. Your odds will drop if others know you have access to _anything_ that may be of use. Life as we know it will change. Be prepared. Questions?" Jesse asked. A multitude of hands went up. There was only one that concerned Jesse. House hadn't hesitated. And he wasn't smiling.

Chapter 145


	146. Chapter 146

Jesse worked her way through the crowd from left to right in an orderly fashion telling everyone to put their hands down till she got to their section. House listened carefully. Many of his questions were answered as Jesse made the sweep from left to right. And that was what Jesse had been hoping for. There was no hint of a smile and a concerned stare that fixed on her the entire time as Jesse picked off questions one by one and finally got to the near section of the room. She showed no reaction when House's hand was one of the first raised but didn't hesitate.

"The handsome gentleman in the front." Jesse smiled, but cringed inwardly from the daggers emanating from those piercing blue eyes.

"You talk about conceivably outrunning something that's projected to go worldwide if it goes airborne. Where will you go?" House asked without a shred of emotion in his voice.

Jesse didn't blink. She didn't hesitate either. "I have no plans to leave."

"But you did, didn't you?" House countered before Jesse had a chance to think.

"Plans have a way of changing."

"What would make you change them back?" House pressed.

Jesse thought for a moment. Even Joaquin was staring at this point. His sister was at a loss for words? Impossible. "Imminent death of family…or a loved one." Jesse stammered and took another question before House could speak again.

House continued to stare but he could feel Joaquin's eyes upon him. House turned to stare at Jesse's brother. Neither seemed happy with the other at the moment and not a word was said. House understood as his gaze turned back to Jesse. She was willing to put her life at risk rather than leave his side. In Joaquin's eyes it was William all over again, although for different reasons.

They listened in silence as Jesse spoke. When she asked if there were any more questions, she paused and stared at House. House shook his head and Jesse gave a short recap before asking again if anyone had any parting curiosities or wisdoms they wished to share. Again she looked at House. She knew too well, that thoughtful look as House contemplated some spot on the floor and Jesse waited.

House knew he didn't have to raise his hand. His eyes fixed on Jesse's. "If this comes to pass." House thought for a moment. "If the nightmare becomes reality, and supplies become depleted, what will you do if asked?"

"My immediate circle is my priority. Allow me to ask you. If the need arises and you have to make a choice, who will go without? Your pain medication, will you give it up so that others won't suffer…doctor?" Jesse asked. She watched as House shifted uneasily in his seat. It was a blink of sorts and the moment Jesse was hoping for. She thanked everyone for their time and infinite patience and left the stage to a round of applause. There was another standing ovation and House rose as Jesse made her way back to his side. House greeted her with a smile and a kiss on the lips as they stared at one another.

"You're not happy with me." Jesse said more than asked.

"I'm always happy with _you_." House said, glancing around the room. It didn't look like he was going to get her alone anytime soon as the crowd was approaching. "It's _your opinions and some of the things you do_ that need tweaking from time to time." House teased as his hand slid down her back. We'll have to find your reset button later." He teased as he backed off to let her followers and fans have some time with her.

After a lunch that was more conversation than food, Joaquin was off to the airport. House and Jesse accompanied Joaquin and Lily and the conversation rarely flagged. House was intrigued as he listened to Jesse and Lily's opinions on a barrage of questions he had for them. Joaquin jumped in on a topic or two as well. One thing the three of them agreed on was finances and related issues if the supporting infrastructure were to become overtaxed or collapse altogether.

House got a wealth of information, little of which mattered to him but there were a few "safe banks" whose names he filed away and a host of other interesting facts he paused to consider. These people knew their business, and these three in particular acted almost as a single mind when it came to the subject of finance. As the subject changed so did their level of agreement. House did his best not to laugh as he watched one or both disagree with the other and the ensuing debates that followed.

House was intrigued, not to mention entertained as he sat listening to the three of them. There was Jesse's American accent tinged with her original Mexican as she fell in step with Joaquin's thick accent. Add Lily to the mix and House likened it to changing channels with the remote or flipping through radio stations.

There were no long good byes at the airport. A lingering kiss from Lily and Joaquin was on his way. House watched the two of them and kept an eye on Jesse as she flipped through her phone messages. "You two don't say good-bye." House mused as he watched Jesse texting on her cell.

"It's a great waste of time. I keep saying good-bye and he keeps coming back." Jesse mumbled as she hit send and finally looked up. "Well, we have actual vacation time to burn up now. What would you like to do and see while we're here?" Jesse smiled. "You're staring."

"You miss him."

"Sometimes."

"This time."

Jesse thought about it as Lily got in the limo. "I suppose. He was being good."

Lily glanced at both of them. "Joaquin? Not when he can help it!" All three of them started to snicker. "I'm all alone now." Lily rolled her eyes and tried to ham it up as best she could. "Where shall I go? What shall I do?"

"Frankly my dear, he doesn't give a damn! So why should you?" Jesse laughed.

"Time to retire to the castle bar for some drink and general amusement." Lily announced as she watched Jesse answer the cell again. She read over her friend's shoulder. House watched her eyes widen and her mouth drop as she stared at Jesse.

Jesse didn't even notice as she started typing back. House watched Lily's eyes scan the message Jesse was typing. Jesse snapped the phone shut, as Lily could contain herself no longer. "Who is this man, Wilson that slept with your daughter?" Lily asked.

Before Jesse had a chance to react, House snatched the phone from her hand. "What?" He snapped, flipping open Jesse's phone and starting to rummage through her messages.

"Give me that!" Jesse screeched as House started reading the texts. The phone was yanked unceremoniously from his hand and House went after it as Lily shrank in the corner. "House!" Jesse screeched again, batting his hands away.

"Did he?" House demanded. Jesse glared at him. _"Did he?"_ It was obvious House was incensed and Jesse turned her attentions on Lily.

"You and your great big mouth."

"Hey! Never mind her. _I'm talking to you._ Did Wilson scr…_did he_?" House tried again.

"You act like she's _yours_!" Jesse snapped.

"_Well he's mine. At least his ss is when we get home!"_ House said, glaring at her.

"House!"

"House has a son?" Lily asked, looking as confused as she truly was.

"_Shut up!"_ Both of them snapped at Lily in unison.

There was a momentary silence. Then Lily started to snicker as they both stared at her. "Praise be to the Goddess your brother wasn't here for that bit of news." Lily muttered to herself.

Chapter 146


	147. Chapter 147

Jesse and Lily exchanged a look and Jesse followed suit with the giggles. House glared at the two of them. "I can't believe you're more concerned about your brother finding out than you are about the two of _them_—" House grumbled.

"Wilson's a nice young man and it's no secret Jacqueline's been taken with him from the first." Jesse argued in her daughter's defense.

"Ah, you know him then?" Lily asked.

Jesse nodded. "Dr. Wilson is head of the Oncology department where House works. They're _best friends_." Jesse added, raising an eyebrow at House as he continued giving them the evil eye.

"Jacqueline fancies him then? He's a looker?"

"Oh yes. She has very good taste. He has a kind face and a sweet smile. He's very affectionate and very good to her."

Lily seemed relieved. "Then all of this has been going on for some time?"

"I would have preferred longer but once we were out of the way." Jesse smiled at her friend. "How long would it have taken _you_ to seize a golden opportunity such as that?"

"True. He's well off?"

"He's off his rocker!" House snapped as Jesse was nodding in agreement. Jesse shook her head at House.

"House, I think you're more upset you weren't there to interfere."

"I think you're not upset at all!" House complained as he made faces that brought more laughter from Lily and Jesse.

"In the end it's her choice. Who are we—?"

"_You_ are her mother for one." House glared at her.

"Yes. I am her mother. _I, me, not you!_ I have no control over her in such respects, and _you_ have no say over her whatsoever, thank the gods! I can't imagine you with a daughter." Jesse stopped to envision it for a moment.

"Shackled in the basement till her thirties, no doubt!" Lily added, eyeing House with no small amount of misgivings.

"And why are you so upset about this? You have been from the beginning." Jesse added. She and Lily stared at him waiting for an answer.

House stared back at the two of them as he took a moment to regroup. "So this is how it's going to be? The rest of our vacation is going to be spent with the two of you ganging up on me every chance you get?" House snapped.

Lily and Jesse stopped staring at him long enough to stare at one another and then back at House. "You're the one who's carrying on." Lily announced. "Fussy thing, aren't you?" She turned to Jesse. "Isn't he the one making a fuss?"

"He is." Jesse agreed, as their eyes fixed on House once again. "And no one's ganging up on you."

"You started it." Lily chimed in.

House raised an eyebrow. "And how does one gang up on two?"

"By listening in on conversations and grabbing at cell phones…and making a fuss!" Lily spat and started to chatter at Jesse about the incident. Jesse listened and House watched her hand go to her forehead and start to rub as a pained expression came over her.

"I think it's safe to say this conversation is over." Jesse said more to herself. "Lily. Lily!" Jesse pleaded, trying for a moment's peace.

"Oh now it's my fault?" Lily pouted, sinking back in the seat.

"Shut up. You're giving her a headache." House demanded, hoping to show his own innocence in the matter.

Lily wouldn't hear of it. "_You're_ the one that upset her!"

"Both of you stop!" Jesse started to laugh as she covered her ears. "You're initial suggestion about the bar was an excellent idea. We'll regroup from there." Jesse said, slowly taking her hands away from her ears. "What Jacqueline and Wilson are doing is their business. They're adults. As for you two, "Jesse shook her head, eyeing both of them. "The bar. We'll go to the bar and we'll start over. The phrase for the day is acting like adults. We don't have to _be_ them but we could at least try to _act_?" Jesse pleaded.

The short distance from the airport found them at the castle before anyone had a real opportunity to regroup. Jesse listened to House and Lily bicker like children all the way into the bar. They continued to snipe at one another till an excellent bottle of whiskey found its way to the table and filled their empty glasses.

House downed a shot and went for a refill. Lily took a lingering sip, sighed and eased back in her chair as if all was right with the world. Jesse merely clutched her glass and stared into it.

House and Lily traded accusing glances but knew they shared equal blame. House went for another drink as Lily put her hand over Jesse's. "You're right, Jess, she's a big girl and it's her decision. It's a shock, that's all. You and Joaquin have been so protective of her. This one obviously picked up on it and shares your concern." She rolled her eyes at House. "That doesn't make him an ogre. Well, maybe a concerned ogre."

House didn't miss his chance. "Hey now. No name-calling. Mom's already mad at both of us." He said, trying to look as harmless as possible as he glanced over the top of his glass at Jesse. He breathed a little easier when he saw a hint of a smile.

Jesse took a few sips of whiskey and tried to relax. House couldn't tell if she was more upset about the sniping or the news of her daughter and Wilson. Lily did her best to lighten the mood and it seemed to help some but soon enough Jesse excused herself. "You two practice getting along. I'm going to take some aspirin and lie down for a bit." Jesse said, kissing House and getting up from the table before either of them could talk her out of it.

Jesse rolled her eyes as she started to leave. She wasn't out of earshot when she heard them start to snipe about whose fault her headache was. Ah well, it would give them someone new to chew on for an hour or so…

Jesse stretched out on her bed atop the covers and thought to check the cell phone one last time. She hadn't told House the messages had been from Jack. She'd been worried sick and trying to reach Jacqueline to no avail. Her eyes lit up when she found a message from her daughter.

"Mama. Everything's wonderful. Please don't worry. We are so happy. You and Papa House be happy too. We will be waiting for you when you get home. Love, J"

It wasn't an hour later when a less than sober House wandered back to their room and saw the phone on the nightstand by a sleeping Jesse. He quietly lifted the phone and went through Jesse's messages. It surprised him to find this had been going on for some time. And Jesse hadn't said a word.

And no, she wasn't keeping things from him, House told himself. But yes, she was. Jesse hadn't told him, whether she thought it was his business or not. Lily stressed it wasn't any of their business while they were making up at the table. But Lily was only half right, House thought as he scrolled through Jesse's other messages and her received and dialed numbers. Jacqueline wasn't his…but Jesse was. And that made _everything _about her House's business. _Everything_.

House matched most of the phone numbers to Jesse's family. But the surprising number of calls to and from Ian raised an eyebrow as House scrolled her directory. He glanced at his sleeping beauty on the bed sound asleep as he placed the phone exactly as he'd found it. Time to snuggle up beside her and sleep off a good jag. They'd regroup later.

Chapter 147


	148. Chapter 148

House didn't fall asleep right away. His mind sifted through his conversation with Lily. She'd made some valid points that House didn't agree with but he tried to consider her point of view. He didn't want to ostracize Jesse's talkative and helpful friend. She'd been a wealth of information. House could at least _act_ like he was considering her words.

She thought he was being an overbearing ass. No news there. But Lily had praised House for Jesse's turnaround after losing William. House had played along. Of course he knew of the _problems_ after Jesse was widowed. Her near catatonia and walling herself up inside the "Castle Asbury" as Lily called it. Jesse's family was summoned. Her friends were summoned. Nothing was helping as she slipped farther away from all of them seemingly waiting to die. When Joaquin was summoned he'd brought Lily for backup and that was when things took a turn not altogether for the better.

Timing had been the issue making Tritter more than a simple speed bump in the daily goings on with the Amarantha family. Joaquin's concern for his sister had taken him away from his work. Lily had been there the day tempers had flared and Joaquin pushed a little too hard. Jesse hadn't been in the mood to deal with doctors and friends and family all day long and apparently Joaquin had gone into a tirade about her wasting her time and emotions all her life. A remark about mourning someone as worthless dead as he ever had been alive was the last straw and Jesse had gone after her brother.

With William's cane nearby Joaquin had pushed the wrong button. It was only a minor concussion, Lily said. But Jesse had unsheathed the sword and gone after him with a vengeance. Lily had smiled as she recounted stitching the gash in Joaquin's arm. House winced recalling Lily's delight in making sure he felt every stitch. "It was the least I could do after finding him on top of one of the nurses after sending me out with a long shopping list." Lily had smiled over the top of her glass at House. "You men will never learn. _There is only so much we will put up with from any of you._ Be thankful, Dr. House. Jesse has a bottomless well of patience where men are concerned. You have her brothers to thank for that." Lily said with a wink.

House stared at his Jesse, sleeping with a neck roll under her neck that was filled with some aromatic herbal concoction. He reached out but stopped himself from touching her for fear of waking his sleeping beauty. The blanks Lily had filled in were profound. House considered them as he watched her sleep. They had almost never met.

All of this, from their initial meeting to this moment had almost never happened. Their stays at the "Castle Asbury" and their precious time on the shore, her mesmerizing initial appearance on the horizon of House's daily existence would never have happened if Lily and Ian and Jesse's family hadn't struggled for months to get Jesse back on her feet. His sleeping beauty was a suicidal wreck after the accident. Jesse had loved William so much she had only wanted to join him in death. Jesse wanted to die.

House's long fingers carefully slid over the diaphanous fabric of the green dress. He remembered the first day, the first glimpse. She'd breezed through the hospital doors and into his life like a breath of fresh air. Not a hint of what she'd been through had shown. Jesse was tougher than House had ever given her credit for, he thought, as his fingers couldn't help but touch her tiny hand. They traced over the rings before whispering over her delicate fingers.

How beautiful, and how delicate Jesse was at first glance, House thought as he drank in the sight of her. But looks could be deceiving. House winced at the memory of the photos of the accident. Jesse had survived. She'd survived to nearly kill her brother when pushed to the limit. Beautiful and delicate were merely for the sake of appearances. House's lovely lady was tough as nails and had a temper that rivaled anything House had witnessed. He smiled as his fingers entwined in Jesse's and he drifted off to sleep. There were unlimited possibilities with this one.

Jacqueline and Wilson were sharing breakfast when the first of the text messages and voice mails began filtering in. "It's time." Wilson had encouraged and Jacqueline finally quit dodging the phone calls from her brother and Jesse and dealt with them as best she could. Jack had forced the issue and Jacqueline showed him no mercy when se finally answered his myriad of voicemails and texts.

"I'm an adult. I will do as I please. Run to Mama like the little boy you are and see if I care!" Jacqueline challenged before hanging up. Wilson said nothing but hope the myriad of phone calls didn't include one from Joaquin. So far they had been lucky in that respect. It seemed no one, not even Jack, wanted to alert Joaquin that there had been developments that wouldn't be entirely to his liking.

Wilson had helped Jacqueline construct the text that went to her mother. He carefully helped her edit out and demonstrations of independence or dissent and made sure to mention House, even if only in passing. Short, polite, and reeking of happy self-confidence. Jacqueline was happy with the finished product and that was enough for Wilson. He wanted her to be happy. As long as the love of his life was happy everything else would fall into place, even House, Wilson hoped. It might take more than gravity to get his curmudgeonly friend to fall into place willingly but Wilson hoped Jesse might be on their side in that respect.

The text they'd received in answer from Jesse had been encouraging to say the least. _"Jacqueline, you have my blessings. You made an excellent choice. But stay in touch next time. You know I worry. Jesse."_ Wilson told his lady not to worry. If Jesse were on their side all would be well, even Joaquin would have little to say in the matter.

Joaquin had more pressing issues to deal with anyhow. Phone calls and a plethora of information while in transit had given him plenty to mull over. He had more important things to deal with than the romantic trifling of his niece. Loose ends needed tying.

Jesse woke to find House sleeping next to her. The smell of whiskey on his lips brought a smile to Jesse's face. Lily had obviously found a way to put out the fire and the thought of the two of them trying to drink one another under the table brought a smile to her face. With her free hand, Jesse rubbed her temples and carefully massaged her neck. All seemed well. Jesse glanced at her other hand, fingers entwined with House's.

How small her hand looked engulfed by his and held captive by those long needy fingers. Jesse was happy to remain held captive by her lover's touch as she stretched and rested a while. Her thoughts turned to the rest of their vacation and all the wonderful things they could do together. She hoped Jacqueline's little bombshell didn't put a damper on things. Jesse convinced herself it wouldn't. She wouldn't allow it. Jacqueline's business was entirely her own and these overbearing men would simply have to deal with, Joaquin included.

Jesse ran through a list of sightseeing and dining possibilities as she lay perfectly still. Then there was Samhain to deal with. Jesse felt her stomach do a little gymnastic stunt over the thought of House in their midst on their big night. He'd been remarkably well behaved during their gatherings in the states. But they were in Ireland and Lily's group was decidedly more old school. Jesse wondered what Samhain would bring but didn't stress over it. They would manage. There was this wonderful feeling of security with those long fingers entwined with her own. Jesse closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted back to sleep for a bit, thoughts of a peaceful vacation and a blissful Samhain in mind.

Joaquin had been on his way to Mexico. At least that was the original plan. But there were distractions. Disturbing data from the most recent tests were giving some weight to Jesse's musings about the virus at the hands of the environment. A brief stopover in Princeton was necessary. When the jet landed, Ian was waiting. There were hellos and cursory updates, some of which Ian kept to himself. At least one of Ian's earlier updates consisted of telling Jacqueline to get her "squeeze" out of Joaquin's penthouse. The perks of babysitting the Amarantha brood, Ian thought to himself. What a phone call that had been. Ian had never felt so blessed to have sons instead of daughters.

Keeping an eye on Jesse's daughter was between Ian and Jesse. He had no intention of leveling _that bit of news_ on Joaquin at the moment. It was obvious from the look on his friend's face as he got into the car that Joaquin had enough on his mind already.

"I understood you were flying straight through to Mexico. Why the sudden change of plans?" Ian asked as they left the airport.

"Something has come up. I have unfinished business as you already know." Joaquin said, glancing at his friend. "As it turns out I may have some use for him. We'll discuss it over dinner." Joaquin thought for a moment and looked at his watch. "And some drinks first?" Joaquin asked. Ian nodded. "Very good. We'll go to the hotel…"

Chapter 148


	149. Chapter 149

Over some excellent scotch and the excellent steaks that followed, Joaquin told Ian of Jesse's insights and the newest developments. Ian listened to all of the facts, and then he listened to Joaquin's latest idea. As much as he was an unfailing believer in Joaquin's abilities, and the abilities of his colleagues, Ian's reservations were obvious.

"I can understand why you feel the need to do this but you have to understand my misgivings. Our facilities aren't for quarantines."

"Ah, but that is the beauty of it, Ian. This is a slightly older version of the virus. It has no chance of going airborne. I would merely want to monitor the changes in both the host and the subject as it progresses initially. For once, Ian, we would be ahead of it." Joaquin argued without a shred of emotion. Ian listened but said nothing. "The projections my colleagues did speak for themselves. Jesse's suppositions may not be far from the truth."

After a lengthy silence, Ian spoke. "I know this is probably a stupid question, but why can't you inject birds? Isn't that where all of this is coming from?"

"Not stupid. Never stupid, my friend, but perhaps a bit uninformed." Joaquin encouraged. "We're struggling to develop a working vaccine. We don't want to vaccinate birds." Joaquin answered without hesitation.

"But you're not planning to stick around. That leaves us with a 'host' as you call it that we can't do much of anything with." Ian said, leaning back in his chair.

Joaquin took another drink and smiled at his friend. I need some initial blood samples and some in the later stages. After that it leaves us with a heroin addict with the flu. He shouldn't be too difficult to…deal with." Joaquin mused. He waited for a response but Ian was being unusually quiet. "Something is troubling you." Joaquin said.

"It is. You're bringing the plague to Princeton." Ian said flatly. "Does anything in that statement strike you as odd, or not ring true?" Ian prodded. "All of you have been trying to contain this from the beginning and now your best solution is to lay it at our door?" Ian asked.

"I am doing nothing of the sort." Joaquin said calmly. It isn't airborne. It will not spread."

"You say this virus is changing at random. What if it randomly decides to go airborne after you inject it into your host?" Ian asked with no small amount of suspicion. "You're on to something or up to something. I know you too well, Joaquin. You know I rarely disagree with you when the reasoning is valid." The two men stared across the table at one another. "Give me a valid reason why you need a human host in a heavily populated area. Please, Joaquin. Make me believe this is necessary."

Joaquin said nothing as he stared at his friend. He thought the situation over before rising from the table and retrieving his laptop. "Using the suppositions of my esteemed sister and adding man made catalysts to the map of original sightings and mutations, this is the number of matches we have come across so far in laboratory testing."

Ian watched as Joaquin gave him the information he asked for. "We have not had much time to run through a broad spectrum of tests but you can see there are already a number of close or exact mutations." Joaquin explained.

Joaquin pulled up another screen and continued. "As we add more catalysts to more recent mutations, the number of possible matches escalates. And we are still looking at highly unpopulated areas with minimal disturbance by man. The next two projections are just that…projections." Joaquin said as he brought up another page.

"This is a series of statistical probabilities once it moves several hundred miles to the south and finds either what it was looking for from the beginning or what it was hoping to avoid. Unfortunately, we will never know what drives it. But we can guess how it will react when our most recent samples are introduced to local catalysts."

Joaquin watched his friend's expression. "And this is what could happen when it shows itself in a highly populated area filled with all of the pollution, all of the chemicals and all of the fertilizer and pesticides that man has laid in its path. Mind you these are only possibilities. But the odds that one of these ever changing genes is the one that will give it airborne capabilities grows higher with each mutation."

Ian stared at the monitor as the reality of what Joaquin was showing him sank in. "And if it finds something to recombine with?" Ian asked.

Joaquin merely nodded. "You see now why I came home? Well, Jesse's home." Joaquin sighed. "The migration paths of the birds carrying it will bring it south in a very short time if it isn't here already. If there weren't enough catalysts for it to bathe in once it arrives here, can you imagine the smorgasbord of viral cousins it will find to interact with when it reaches a heavily populated area such as New England?"

Ian could only stare as he flipped from screen to screen. "We're already too late." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

It was a sinister voice that disagreed with him. "Not necessarily. But we are done chasing it, my friend. We can only hope to get in front of it and stop, or at least impede its migration any further. Time is a factor, Ian." Joaquin stressed. "We're done hunting for it. We need fresh samples. Future possibilities are what we need to work with at this point or we lose. We've been losing ground from the beginning. You know that. This 'alternate route' is the only way to make up for our losses and hopefully gain ground in the process."

Ian's expression darkened. "Incubation periods as opposed to trial and error tests with field samples in non human subjects. This is our best hope at this point…our only hope." Ian said as the realization sank in.

"Exactly. This is not the only request of its kind." Joaquin added. "Not that it makes it any easier for you but many of us feel there is no choice. I am not the only one asking. We both know other countries won't think twice about 'volunteering' the odd subject here and there under such dire circumstances."

"No, they won't." Ian closed his eyes at the thought of it. But he knew Joaquin was right.

"And if someone with ulterior motives were to discover the key to make it airborne before the vaccine is in place?" Joaquin asked. His question gave little room for options.

"There's no choice. Do what you have to do." Ian said the decision was made for him. He merely had to agree.

Joaquin nodded. "Good. Excellent. I knew you would understand." Joaquin said, but he could see the uncertainty in Ian's eyes. His friend was torn over making such a decision. "Ian." Joaquin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We have no choice."

"I wonder." Ian's voice trailed off. He fell silent.

"What, my friend?" Joaquin asked as Ian shook his head.

"I wonder if this is how it began in Germany." Ian sighed, rubbing his forehead and closing the laptop in disgust. "A few brilliant minds with the best of intentions…"

"It isn't the same. We have no choice. We're trying to save lives."

"At the expense of—"

"At the expense of what? He was going to die anyway." Joaquin thought about it for a moment and tried to make the situation more palatable for his weary friend. "He was a peace officer…something about 'to protect and serve,' I believe?" Joaquin mused. "So I give him a more noble exit than originally planned." Joaquin shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep better Ian?"

Ian stared at this man he called friend, this brilliant mind that had no qualms about making such a request. "And how do you sleep, Joaquin?" Ian found the nerve to ask. "How exactly do you live with yourself at times like these?"

Joaquin thought for a moment and shrugged. "My loyalties are with this country and with Mexico. All of us work for how many countries combined? I sleep when I have to." Joaquin said. "I suppose I live because I have not yet stopped breathing."

Chapter 149


	150. Chapter 150

House woke up to the sound of Jesse's voice. She was on the phone with Lily discussing dinner plans. He listened to her hushed musical chatter as long as he could without disrupting, but soon enough his hand was roaming idly over her curves.

"Ah, we have signs of life. Apparently he's none the worse for wear." Jesse said, smiling over her shoulder as their eyes met. House gave her an evil grin. "Why don't I call you when he's all bright eyed and bushy tailed?" Jesse winked at him.

"Too late." House wiggled his eyebrows at her as his fingers started easing the zipper down her back.

"Talk to you in a bit." Jesse giggled and turned the phone off. "Hangover?" She asked.

House shook his head. "I always wondered why you never wore this again." House said, idly slipping it off her shoulder.

"It seemed too fancy for daily use and we haven't had any formal gatherings until this."

House's eyes peered over her bare shoulder as he trailed kisses after his fingers. "Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to peel you out of this the moment I saw you in it?" His fingers eased Jesse on her back as he continued unwrapping her.

"You're doing a fine job of it so far, my warm lover." Jesse cooed as her fingers gently ran through his hair and along his arm. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Patience was never my strong point. We're in no hurry for dinner?" House asked. Jesse shook her head and he smiled. "Good. I'm up for a little appetizer myself."

"I bet you are." Her fingers continued their journey lower. She smiled as her hand came to rest a little lower. "Why yes, indeed you are!" She giggled as House's lips covered hers.

Dinner was entertaining and filled with making plans for the next several days. House didn't seem to care what they did as long as they did something and Lily gave them ample privacy in between. Sightseeing and wandering was fine as long as there were plenty of places to have plenty of sex, food, and alcohol and an occasional nap in between. Lily giggled at the announcement and assured House of all of the above and then some.

"Heard from yours yet? Is he busy saving the world or too busy to call and brag about it?" House asked.

"Apparently both." Lily mused over her champagne. "He'll turn up soon enough. Just when you think it's safe to close your eyes, Joaquin appears on either side of your eyelids and, well…" Lily mused for a moment. "You never know what's coming next."

Tritter was discovering the hard way that Lily's ramblings were closer to the truth than any of them could imagine. Asleep on his couch and dead to the world Tritter was still being haunted by dreams that were nothing short of full-blown night terrors.

Sleep and reality were continually crossing bridges and wading through murky streams in the ex-detective's mind. When he woke from this particular episode something was different. His eyes darted around his darkened apartment looking for shadows and traces of movement. He could have sworn…

But there was nothing, almost. Tritter fought down the feeling that he wasn't alone, or at least that he hadn't been. The voice was still echoing in his head. The heavy accent, the sinister voice had been so clear, so present. Tritter thought he could even smell the lingering scent of his cologne. Perhaps the faint scent of a leather jacket was wafting in the air too? But there was nothing moving. No hint of activity except the echo of Joaquin's voice rattling in his already rattled mind.

"It is good to see you are doing so well, my friend."

Tritter pushed it from his mind. He didn't want to hear that voice. He didn't want any part of Joaquin ever again. He reached for the remote and turned on the television for distraction. He must have slept wrong, Tritter thought as he rubbed his arm and rolled over. Tritter fell asleep in the middle of a movie some hours later, after getting lost in the plot and occasionally rubbing the sore spot on his upper arm.

Dinner was over but the conversation was nowhere near done. Lily was a talker and House got a kick out of listening to Jesse and Lily chatter. He'd never observed Jesse in the company of an actual friend and it was interesting listening fodder at the very least. The accents were music to his ears, but the crowd was winding down for the night and it was getting late.

"I know. We can get some champagne to go and go back to the suite!" Lily said. Then she thought for a moment. "I have an even better idea. There's that lovely Jacuzzi on your patio!" Lily grinned. House and Jesse exchanged a look. Lily picked up on it. "We don't have to. Three's a crowd and all, I understand." She rattled on, looking as forlorn as she possibly could and hoping for an invite.

Jesse caught a hint of an evil smile from House and thought it might be a novel idea as well. Jesse didn't want House to get bored but she knew Lily could be a handful on champagne. "It's up to House." Jesse said, making sure she wasn't backing him into a corner with her tag along friend.

"Oh, I think we could accommodate one more in there for an hour or so." House said, stressing the time limit.

"I know, I know." Lily said. "I won't keep the two of you up all night…at least with me around." Lily winked. "See you in a short?" She cooed. House nodded and Jesse did too as Lily grinned like a schoolgirl. "I'll have them send up more champagne."

House rolled his eyes at Jesse as Lily made her way to the bar. "An hour…or I'll drown her myself." House said as he nibbled on Jesse's earlobe.

"Great minds think alike." Jesse giggled.

An hour later they were still carrying on like teenagers. Lily had outdone herself ordering some exceptional champagne and a large bowl of strawberries to go with. That coupled with the flowing hot water made for a relaxed atmosphere under the stars. House had to admit he was having more fun than he'd expected.

Listening to Jesse and Lily chatter like schoolgirls was better than any background music he'd heard as of late and the view wasn't bad either. _The things you see when you don't have a camera,_ House thought to himself as he stroked Jesse's leg under the water while watching Lily try to balance the strawberries and champagne.

As if in answer to House's musings Lily decided to remove her bathing suit. "These things and all their elastic!" Lily said, readjusting her suit for the umpteenth time. "We're all friends here. I shouldn't be needing this till I leave?" Lily happily rambled to herself as if no one was there and started removing her bathing suit.

Jesse froze, staring at her friend in wide-eyed shock. House was staring for different reasons till Jesse's gaze turned toward him. House sheepishly averted his eyes from the lovely new view and tried not to laugh as Lily realized she'd put a foot in it again. "Oh, well, then again maybe not?" Lily stammered glancing at her hosts.

"Apparently Lily sheds her petals in high humidity?" House said, trying for a little humor as Jesse watched his eyes glance at her friend for another quick couple of peeks as Lily uneasily pulled the straps back up on her shoulders.

"And her common sense as well." Jesse hissed, glaring at her friend.

"Jess, it's a hot tub!" Lily said, trying for some hint of mercy in those eyes. There was none to be seen. "All better. I'm all prim and proper again." Lily pleaded. "No harm?"

"You're about as harmless as Joaquin when it comes to any opportunity…" Jesse said, unmoved.

"Jesse, I'm sorry." Lily pouted. She glanced at House. "He could care about these. He's got you!" Lily pleaded. "Say something, House. Help me out of this." Lily said, practically wilting under her friend's unblinking gaze.

"Too much champagne and not enough gray matter to soak it up." House said, trying to placate his lady. He winked at Lily hoping not to ruffle her feathers as well although she'd obviously left those in the suite along with her brain, House thought.

Jesse never took her eyes from Lily as she downed her champagne and continued to stare. House watched Lily bat her eyes and fidget and fawn till Jesse seemed to cool.

"People do get naked in hot tubs, Jesse." House tried again, trying as Lily requested to help her out of the mess she got herself into yet again. It was the least he could do, House thought. It had been a lovely view, however brief. Jesse's friend seemed to provide no end of entertainment. He raised an eyebrow when Jesse's dark eyes slowly moved to fix on him. "Would it make a difference if Joaquin was here?" House asked as they stared at one another.

"Only if you wanted a live porn demonstration to go along with the free peep show." Jesse said, reaching for the bottle to refill her empty glass.

House thought it over, trying for humor yet again. "If they were trying for shock value they'd be sorely disappointed. Been there, done that." House teased.

Jesse sighed and shook her head. "I know. I know. All these fun loving vacationers, and one prude." She said to herself. "Go ahead. Strip. Cheapen yourself. Who am I to say?" Jesse reached for a strawberry and occupied herself with a snack.

House glanced from one to the other. They were best friends and as different as day and night. House thought about his own friendship with Wilson for a moment. What would Wilson do at a moment like this? House stifled a laugh. Wilson would never be lucky enough to have himself in a situation like this.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked, idly snacking on strawberries and ignoring Lily.

House wiggled his eyebrows at his fussy lady. "I suppose asking you two to kiss and make up would be in poor taste?" House joked.

There was a snicker from Lily. Then a giggle as the champagne nearly came out her nose. House watched as Jesse snickered at the thought of it as well. House tried again. "I don't suppose they have enough Jell-O in the kitchen to pour in here so we could settle it the American way!"

He got the laughter he wanted from both of them. "She'd drown me." Lily finally managed. Jesse gave her a look. "I'd have it coming. I'm frightfully stupid on champagne. You know that." Lily looked sheepishly at her friend.

"So that makes it my fault now, I suppose?" Jesse said, throwing a strawberry at her. Lily promptly caught it in mid air and ate it.

Chapter 150


	151. Chapter 151

The next several days rounded out one of the most interesting if not the strangest vacation House had ever been on. There were sightseeing forays into Galway and surrounding villages punctuated by meals in some of the finest or most interesting restaurants and pubs the area had to offer. There were little curio shops, big antique houses, and of course clothes.

House gritted his teeth through the worst of it, reveled in the best of it and did his best to keep Jesse and Lily from strangling one another during a number of priceless moments. He loved it. There were ample opportunities to rest, plot, and plan between each brainstorm and adventure. There was also ample alcohol to tide House over between Vicodin. There was a brief stop at Lily's the day before Samhain to check on preparations.

House was impressed. Both women had referred to it as Lily's country estate. House wasn't sure what he'd imagined but the magnificent mini castle that appeared on the horizon as they neared was eye catching to say the least. House raised and eyebrow as Lily shrugged it off. "Oh it's nothing." She'd said as they entered the mansion. "Jesse's got the real beauty in Long Island."

"Trade you even up." Jesse muttered more to herself as she admired the surroundings.

"What would I do in America? And what would you do here?" Lily sighed.

House watched Jesse sigh too. "True." Was all she said.

While Lily double checked everything and got bogged down in phone calls, Jesse took the opportunity to wander the grounds with House. Lily's estate was immense and Jesse decided to borrow Lily's car for a leisurely drive away from everyone and everything.

House leaned back in the seat taking in the scenery as he reached for Jesse's hand. "Finally." Was the only word that escaped his lips as Jesse smiled and drove.

"It has been a little hectic as of late. I'm sorry. There's so much I wanted to see again while I had the opportunity." Jesse answered, giving his hand a squeeze.

"The entire country in three days." House rolled his eyes in her direction as he agreed.

"The best parts of the county. We'll be home soon enough."

"Does the thought of that make you happy? Going home, I mean?" House said as he idly stared out the window at the sheer beauty of the scenery.

"Of course it does." Jesse gave him a curious look.

"You settled in nicely here." House didn't look at her.

"I've traveled the world, House. I settle in everywhere. Then I go home." Jesse watched House nod, his eyes scanning the countryside as if he was memorizing every detail.

"You like it here."

"I like a lot of places." Jesse watched House nod again in silence. She said nothing as well. Whatever he was thinking, Jesse knew he'd realize once they touched down on American soil that they were home, together, and Jesse had no intentions of leaving. House could watch her settle in nicely there too and all would be well again.

Samhain could only be described as serious revelry at Lily's. The party started early and lasted all afternoon, evening, and well into the night. There was food and drink for a small army and the Samhain rite itself resembled more of a celebration than anything House had seen to date.

There was a huge bonfire and the formalities that had become familiar to House at this point. Circle was cast, quarters were called, but much of it was done in Gaelic. The antiquity of the scene against a starlit sky seemed to evoke a primal, mystical ambience that made it more real, more alive. House felt a chill as he eyed the goings on. It was hardly akin to any religion he'd taken a verbal swipe at in recent memory. There was no hint of reined in emotions or hushed hypocrisies here.

Pagan. The word hung in House's mind as the ritual played itself out in the night. Gods were invoked and prayers were uttered as drums and dancing fueled the celebrants and raised all manner of the positive energy Jesse so often spoke of. The night air crackled along with the bonfire, alive with energy on this night when "the veil between the worlds was thinnest."

Jesse's words echoed in House's thoughts. He gazed up at the stars and out into the distance from time to time shaking off the sensation that something was present and basking in ethereal approval. House raised an eyebrow recalling Jesse and Lily's words about strange things happening on Samhain Eve. Psychic energies were strong and all manner of things might be seen or experienced. They were like schoolgirls carrying on. Planting suggestions in his mind was what they were doing, House thought as he chastised both of them under his breath.

But it was difficult for House to watch and not see how easily one could feel their soul had found a home in such surroundings. Nothing on the grounds and nothing as far as the eye could see hinted at modern times. All electric light had been extinguished at dusk and only candles lit the inside of the house as well. The fire, the candles, the clothing and participants reveled in their ancient ways with purity and honesty unlike anything House had ever witnessed.

From a distance House watched his lady and her "crime partner" run the show. There were many non-practitioners gathered around the food and other areas as Lily's followers celebrated. House had opted for a secluded viewpoint from an upstairs balcony where he could watch and mull things over in uninterrupted privacy. And it felt good to be alone, House thought as he watched the masses entertain themselves.

It wasn't a small gathering. This religion of Jesse's wasn't exactly small in number. House's mind sifted through his discussions with Jesse as he watched. This was no passing fad or odd novelty his lady was a part of. Jesse was at the forefront of her religion's rebirth in modern times. It wasn't a position that brought thoughts of stay at home complacency to mind. Jesse might want to remain at his side, but House might have to struggle to keep her there, he thought to himself.

House glanced up at the night sky and the three-quarter moon gazing down. House smiled in spite of himself as he thought of the odd things he made note of since Jesse's arrival in his life. Last week was the full moon. It was waning this week. House glanced up again and an evil smile crossed his face. "She can _pray_ to whatever she likes. _Jesse is mine, first, last, and always_." House said to himself and whatever might be dancing around the yard unseen with the revelers.

A soft breeze rose out of the stillness and whispered across the balcony making the candle flames dance and flicker. It was gone as quick as it appeared, but House felt the hairs on the back of his neck respond to its caress as it whispered around and past him like a welcome embrace. House froze for an instant. It was nothing, just a breeze. It was just a breeze that seemed to answer _yes, always._ House's eyes screwed shut as he shook it off. Those two, he thought as he cursed Jesse and Lily under his breath. They both needed a spanking. House smiled at the thought and shook that off too.

House continued watching in happy solitude as he drank in the sounds and sights and ambience. Try as he might, House couldn't shake the feeling that something was…somewhere. He cursed Jesse and Lily under his breath yet again for the ghost stories and odd crap they filled his head with earlier in the day while they were readying for the evening's festivities.

And there were more festivities to come. House rolled his eyes at the thought of this "into the wee hours party" that was showing no sign of winding down. House was still weighing the invite to sit in on or at least watch the promised séance that might transpire later in the evening. They couldn't leave well enough alone, he thought.

It was one thing to dance around a bonfire and remember the dead. To invite them for a late night visit seemed to be asking for…House stopped in mid thought. This was it. There was no hereafter. What were they doing to his thinking? House cursed himself for getting drawn in to the moment. Unlimited food, alcohol, and oh, yes, let's contact the dead while we're digesting! House laughed at the thought of it. Yes, a spanking might be just the ticket…at least for his silly moon-worshipping brunette!

Across the Atlantic, Samhain festivities were starting to get under way for the rest of Jesse's brood. There was all manner of fitting music planned for their special evening and a quiet gathering on the rooftop once their busy night was over.

At Wilson's urging, Jacqueline had gotten in touch with her brother and said they would be there for the late night celebration and early enough to enjoy some of the music too. It was an odd phone call, but Wilson thought it sounded like it went well, all things considered. Jacqueline was suspicious. Her twin sounded too eager to see her and was far too civil after the barrage of accusatory text and voicemail messages.

Later that evening, Wilson and Jacqueline were enjoying their third round of drinks as Jack's group finished "Dancing in the Moonlight" and followed it with "Moondance." The bar was particularly dark this evening and grew even darker as the lights dimmed to a red glow. Jack started playing a particularly menacing version of "Voodoo Child." The twins were hamming it up with a seductive dance and all eyes in the crowd were upon them.

Wilson and Jacqueline were equally mesmerized as they watched the show on stage while snuggled against one another in Jesse's booth. Wilson's arm was around his lady and Jacqueline was happily sinking into yet another passionate kiss as the drinks and excellent music flowed. "Happy Samhain, my beautiful niece…and Dr. Wilson, of course." Hissed from behind and above them and Wilson froze as Jacqueline turned to see Joaquin leaning on the back of the seat. He was smiling down at both of them and Jacqueline felt her blood go cold. "You look very beautiful this evening, Jacqueline. Very 'womanly', your mother would be proud, I am sure."

"Uncle! What a surprise." Jacqueline said as she started to inch away from Wilson. Wilson kept his arm around her for support and held her in place. It was too late to slink away now, Wilson thought.

"Happy Samhain, Joaquin." Wilson smiled, hoping his little rhyme would lend some humor to the intensity of the situation and diffuse it. He knew immediately he was incorrect in his assumption. This wasn't House. This was a hundred times worse.

Joaquin turned his gaze to Wilson, the smile never fading from his face. "Aren't you the clever doctor?" Joaquin answered. "You are so willing to learn our customs and practices." Joaquin marveled sarcastically. "You are so willing to sample our women." Joaquin's eyes never left Wilson. His smile never faded.

"Uncle, I have already talked to Mama—" Jacqueline protested as Joaquin pressed a finger to his lips.

"There is no need for all of that. She cleared it I am sure." Joaquin shrugged as he and Wilson continued the stare down. "Jessica is so understanding about the emotional mistakes of young girls who think they are…_in love_." The hostility in his voice was thick as Joaquin continued to speak. "I am more concerned with what this thrice married adulterous good doctor was thinking when he decided to take your virginity." Joaquin mused. Well, Dr. Wilson? Would you care to explain yourself?" Joaquin asked.

Wilson sighed trying his best civil tone. "Joaquin, Jacqueline already told you, Jesse—"

Joaquin shook his head. Again a finger went to his lips as he interrupted. "I do not think you understand. Let me try again. I do not give a damn what my sister thinks is right or wrong when it comes to choices in men. She has already proven in the past that her judgment is easily clouded when it comes to affairs of the heart. Granted it may have improved considerably this time but that remains to be seen. We are not talking about Jessica at the moment." Joaquin hesitated. "You and I are talking, Dr. Wilson. We are talking about your intentions toward my niece."

There was silence as Jacqueline's hand touched her uncle's sleeve, her eyes pleading for some small civility. Joaquin gently patted her hand and removed it from his sleeve. "Uncle." Jacqueline tried again. Again Joaquin shook his head. Jacqueline's blood was starting to boil as she watched Wilson try to placate Joaquin.

"I can assure you I have only the best of intentions—" Wilson began.

"Really? And what might those be?" Joaquin insisted.

"That's enough!" Jacqueline hissed as her anger finally helped her find her verbal footing. "How dare you barge in here and make demands of my fiancé! You leave him be or Mama hearing of this will be the least of your worries. He is _my choice. Mine!_ Do you hear me?" Jacqueline demanded.

"Yes, of course." Joaquin sighed, not placating her for an instant. "Mama is half a world away at the moment." Joaquin chided. "Surely you must realize how seriously I would take any threats from you, my child, with or without her present?"

"Joaquin, perhaps you missed the word fiancé in the middle of all this catching up." Wilson said, taking Jacqueline's left hand in his and raising it for Joaquin's inspection. Jacqueline took the greatest pleasure in brandishing a very healthy diamond.

Joaquin took his niece's hand and eyed the ring with some suspicion. "You have done this before. What leads me to believe you would take such a situation any more seriously now?" Joaquin asked as he admired the ring.

"You need only look at the situation." Wilson gave him a sheepish grin and tried again for some civility. Perhaps some small show of respect, he thought. "I looked at the situation and who I would be talking to long and hard before I made a final decision." Joaquin glared at both of them as he considered everything. Finally he nodded.

"Well then, let me buy you a drink."

Chapter 151


	152. Chapter 152

Samhain Eve rolled into November in Ireland first. House kept a close but safe distance from the after hours goings on saying he could watch the "silliness" just fine from the spot he'd picked out. Lily's daughters had remained for this annual playtime. They had the odd boyfriend or husband skirting the perimeter of the table on the way out of the room, seemingly looking for a spot to hide elsewhere in the house as a good number of candles were carefully snuffed out. The room took on an eerie glow from what few were left burning.

House had to shake his head and laugh as the younger girls teased their men and carried on like teenagers. House recalled watching events such as this in college. There were always ouija boards, alcohol, and the usual trappings and it never came to anything. Trying to make the others look like chickens and fools House decided to move in a little closer. It was all crap anyhow, House told himself as he wandered down the stairs at a careful pace and parked himself "out of the way." Jesse caught House moving in closer out the corner of her eye.

"Curiosity and cats." Jesse sighed, handing some incense to Lily and motioning toward House. Lily shook her head and grinned.

"If he wants to tempt the fates, let him. It might be an educational experience." Lily whispered as Jesse shook her head.

"Comfy there?" Jesse asked, coming over to plant a kiss and fuss over House as he sank in an extremely comfortable wing back chair and settled in. She put her arms around him and House smiled, stealing another kiss or two. "If you're going to stay in the room you really shouldn't be outside the circle." Jesse tried.

House gave her a look and shook his head at the offer of a ringside seat. "This looks like a good spot. I'll be able to see Casper and the Headless Horseman with their noses pressed against the glass from here." House teased as he pointed to the windows.

Jesse laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's all crap, I know. But it's an annual thing for Lily. She has to do this for one last adrenalin rush before we call it a night."

House nodded and parked his cane against the end table. "Adrenalin rush. Right." They fell silent and exchanged a look, each smiling at the other. "Go call 999-SPOOK and see who's manning the phone. "Glad I'm not paying the phone bill." House teased as he gave Jesse a healthy smack on the behind.

"Barbarian!" Jesse laughed, wide-eyed and smacked him playfully on the arm. House grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him before she escaped.

"What's the game plan here? Where's the Ouija board?"

"Ouija board? Lily and I have no need of such things. We channel—" Jesse started to explain. The expression on House's face changed. Jesse stopped. "House?"

House said nothing at first. He pulled her close and stared up at her. "Channel." Jesse nodded and started to say something but House shook his head. "_No_."

"What?"

"I know you're unused to hearing it but it can't be that unrecognizable to you. _No_!" House repeated and Jesse started to laugh. She stopped as House yanked her closer. "Apparently you think I'm joking."

"Apparently you think I follow prime directives." Jesse tried to pull free of his grasp but House would have none of it. "House." Jesse tried again. _"House! Let go of me!"_ Jesse tried to keep her voice down as the others were starting to stare. "What's wrong with you? I told you—"

"You forgot to mention the word channeling. I've seen what you can do." House protested as he tried to think it over. _This wasn't the same thing. This was different. It wouldn't work._

"And you think the rest of it's crap. Now let go…" Jesse pleaded. House didn't move. He hung onto her hand as he mulled it over.

"Everything all right over there?" Lily asked. The room was silent as all eyes were on them. Jesse and House stared at one another. He shook his head slowly.

"Jesse?" Lily asked.

"We're…working on it." Jesse stammered. Lily shooed her entourage of daughters back and was at Jesse's side in an instant.

"What's all this about?" She raised an eyebrow as she drank in House's expression. She'd seen that look before, usually in William's eyes right before a fight broke out.

"What are you girls up to? Explain it to me again." House said, glaring at Lily. He listened to the short explanation, never taking his eyes from Lily's "Why am I not hearing the word channeling?" House asked when she was done.

"You're not hearing words like candles, incense, tables and chairs either. It doesn't mean they're not a part of—"

"But it's the part _Jesse_ does." House hissed at her. "Can you understand my concern?" House said as again Jesse tried to slip free of his grasp. House clamped down on Jesse's hand until she stopped.

"In all honesty, House, no I cannot. You don't believe in any of it. Why is this an issue for you? It's only a game in your eyes. All of us channel." Lily shrugged.

"She can…_do something_. I've seen it. I've _felt_ it." House explained as they stared at him. "You're putting her in danger."

"I most certainly am not!" Lily snapped. "But you're going to leave bruises if you don't let go of her. Now stop it! What did you say to him?" Lily asked her friend.

"He asked why there was no ouija board…"

"Ouija board! Why on earth would we use a prop?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why on earth would you use _my woman_?" House snapped in anger.

"House!" Both of them said in unison.

"She's not doing it." House ordered. Jesse suddenly jerked free of his grasp. "I said—"

"I heard what you said! And we've done this for years. This sudden tantrum is ridiculous!" Jesse argued. "All of us channel. And we'll put a board on the table if it will make you feel better. Do you have one?" Jesse looked at Lily.

"Of course I have one. Everyone has one." Lily answered.

"_I don't!_" House made a face, mocking Lily and her accent.

"Everyone that practices, _you obstinant twit_!" Lily suddenly snapped at him. House started to open his mouth but Lily's Irish temper shut it just as quick. "We've gone out of our way to be hospitable and understanding. One of you fetch the spirit board." Lily snapped at her daughters leaving the three of them alone as they ran from the room.

"You've teased and mocked and made sport of us the entire time you've been here and we've said not a word in protest. _Oh isn't he funny? Isn't he cute?_ Well, you're acting very much like Jesse's late husband at the moment and it's neither funny nor cute!" Lily chastised. "Your concerns are duly noted and filed, but if you don't condone our holiday traditions I'll thank you to leave the room and cower with the others." Lily spat, glowering at him.

"I'll bet you don't talk to Joaquin like that?" House asked with no small amount of hostility in his voice.

"Whenever he forgets himself he gets far worse. You're not _mine_ to deal with."

"House. Please." Jesse interrupted. "We do this every year. It's fun. For us, it's fun. We've done this as long as I can remember. Do either of us look any the worse for wear?" Jesse pleaded. "Stop. Please. Negative energy is the worst possible thing we can bring into circle. Stop this." Jesse took his hand and put an arm around him as she knelt beside him.

"You're sucking up to him?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "That only reinforces this idiotic behavior." Lily said as she watched her daughters creep in the room and put the board on the table. They glanced at their mother and one look sent them scurrying again.

"Lily!" Jesse pleaded as she kissed House and squeezed his hand. "House…" Jesse tried again as he rose to his feet and pulled Jesse up with him.

He gave Jesse a kiss and glared at Lily. "My _negative behavior_ and I are going to get a drink, _if that's all right with her ladyship_?" House asked, shooting Lily a condescending look. Lily nodded and forced a smile. "You're right. You know what you're doing. Who am I to spoil the witching hour?" House sighed, giving Lily another dirty look. "You girls have fun." House said to Jesse, the sarcasm thick in his voice as he kissed her and exited the immediate vicinity.

House listened to the hushed voices behind him as he walked away. Lily was fussing over her friend, soothing the ruffled feathers he had caused. Jesse was trying desperately to make excuses for him. House shook his head. It was all crap anyhow. Nothing would happen…in spite of the stories he'd heard earlier.

A short time and a tall glass of whiskey later, House watched from the doorway with glass in hand as the circle was cast and preparations gave way to their version of serious business. House leaned against the frame but found himself creeping in the room to a nearby chair soon enough. No one noticed. They were too busy pampering Jesse because her evil, barbarian American boyfriend was a _jerk_. No…an _obstinant twit_, House reminded himself as he made a note of discussing that with Lily later on.

Something didn't feel quite right to House. Something felt…out of place. It must be the upside down shot glass on the spirit board, House joked to himself. What a shame to enlist an innocent shot glass in such bizarre goings on. But House could see the sadness in Jesse's eyes even from a distance. House knew he had caused it. House started to admonish himself but his eyes grew wide as Jesse's when from a distance he watched the glass begin to move. There were hushed voices and suddenly looks of panic exchanged.

House froze as he watched a question and answer period in which the women became increasingly nervous. Something was wrong. Jesse looked terrified. The glass became erratic and suddenly flew off the table in House's direction crashing against a lamp. House started to get up but something told him not to. Instinct? Common sense? Maybe it was the voice that was suddenly emanating from Lily's eldest daughter in short gasps as her head lolled back and she fell backward against the chair.

"_Loving wife…so quickly replaced…simple…minded Infidel…your brother…your son…murderers. Murderers!" _

Chapter 152


	153. Chapter 153

Over an hour and a considerable amount of alcohol later, House's house of chicken littles, as he had called them in a moment of total exasperation, was still trying to calm down. No amount of humor, however sarcastic or cutting seemed to help. The other men had apparently known well enough to retire early. They were probably asleep in their rooms at the far end of the estate for the evening. House cursed them under his breath trying not to laugh at the situation. Surrounded by beautiful needy women and his only thoughts were of escape.

House wasn't doing much better than the rest of them but there was no way he was going to let it show other than the fact his hands were shaking every time he refilled their glasses…and his. Oddly enough, Jesse was the calmest of the group. _Or was it calm?_ House kept a watchful eye as he continued to cajole, console, and unruffle more ruffled feathers than any man should have to deal with. He had more than redeemed himself for his previous outburst in Lily's eyes but he could have cared at the moment.

House continued monitoring Jesse as he poured more whiskey, patted more sobbing heads and pried the occasional young hand from his arm as he tried to pour less in their glasses than they wanted. House rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth as the lot of them sniffed and chattered and whined without end about doing this or that wrong and a dozen other technicalities that left him shaking his head in dismay.

"It was a board with a shot glass on top of it…how technical could it have been?" House muttered in exasperation at one point. He stared wide-eyed as his comment started a trio of explanations in unison about the fine points of spirit boards all over again. House rolled his eyes as he filled his glass and glanced again at Jesse.

Jesse was upset, but she was also quiet…too quiet. As he refilled glasses for yet another time, House limped toward his lady with a freshly filled glass for each of them and joined her on the loveseat. "You're awfully quiet." He said, rolling his eyes in her direction.

"You've got your hands full enough. House, I apologize for the lot of them." Jesse said, taking a long drink. "Your chicken little remark may have been an understatement."

House shrugged and tried to downplay it. "Too many ghost stories and not enough common sense." He said. They each took an uneasy sip as their eyes met. "All that crap about William before…I didn't cause any of that, did I?"

"No. Don't ever think that." Jesse said, snuggling against him. There was a small laugh as House put his arm around her. "We dialed 900-SPOOK and got a bad connection."

"Yes you did." House tried to laugh as well. "Is it safe to leave them to themselves at this point?" House motioned toward Lily and her girls. "I'm not passing out my Vicodin although I think something stronger wouldn't even do the trick at this point." He joked. "I've poured enough whiskey down them to fill a bathtub and it isn't working. Isn't that alcohol abuse?" House mused, relieved to see her smiling at his jokes again.

"It may very well be."

"Well, why don't we leave them to their mass hysteria and call it a night?" House thought for a moment. "You can tuck me in and tell me ghost stories." He wiggled his eyebrows at Jesse and she gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Oh you!"

They made their escape and soon enough House was delighting in removing pieces of Jesse's peasant style period frock. There were ties and laces and all manner of things to take his time and play with as he took both their minds off the evening's end. Lost in one another's arms soon enough the séance was only an unpleasant memory.

Some time later, House found himself awake and staring into the darkness with Jesse snuggled beside him. He softly stroked her hair, basking in the deep relaxation that only their lovemaking seemed to give him.

House's eyes slowly rolled in Jesse's direction. Yes, it was _making love_. The sex was always beyond compare, but there was more to it than that. There had been for some time. From the first, the sex had been indescribable but there was a different aspect to their nightly routine that had raised the bar in House's mind. He'd never expected it to be this good or last this long. But he and Jesse only seemed to improve with time. House thought back to that first night. Jesse had blossomed from that beautiful but hesitant being into the kind of lover most men only dreamed of. Jesse was willing and confident, playful and skilled.

She didn't mind trying new things, as long as it wasn't too far off the chart, this from a woman who was playing with Ouija boards and trying to raise the dead not several hours ago. House rolled his eyes and fought down a laugh. But it was no laughing matter, House thought as he recalled the candlelight séance. Again, he idly stroked Jesse's hair and felt her stir a little. The tiny hand he'd squeezed like a vise grip earlier was resting atop his chest and House gently lifted it to his lips for a kiss. There had been no sign of bruising but House knew how tightly he'd clamped down on her as she struggled to free herself. _But there was cause for concern_, House kept telling himself.

House kept replaying the scene in his head. Mass hysteria didn't make shot glasses fly off of tables. What had he been a witness too this evening? _What was that?_ House's brow wrinkled at the memory of it. He'd only met Lily's brood this evening. _Simple minded Infidel_, indeed, House thought. But that wouldn't have come from the mouth of Lily's daughter. _Murderers_ more than likely didn't either. House couldn't let it go and he struggled with it for a long time till sleep finally found him.

Samhain came to a close on the far side of the Atlantic as well. There had been an uneasy gathering at the table even after Wilson and Joaquin had come to terms with one another. Joaquin still wasn't entirely happy with the situation but Wilson and Jacqueline didn't care. It was far from perfect, but it was an excellent dress rehearsal, Wilson told himself as the evening wound down. House and Jesse would be home soon and in spite of Joaquin's reputation it was House that Wilson feared the most.

House and Jesse were together, and if House made the level of fuss that Wilson knew he was capable of, one could only wonder if he might sway Jesse's opinion as well. But the evening came to a peaceful close and Wilson took it as a good sign. If he could win over Jesse's difficult brother, House surely couldn't be much worse.

The celebration on the roof had been great fun and a small after hours party continued downstairs afterward. Wilson and Jacqueline called it a night soon enough. Joaquin stayed for a bit, promising he'd be back to visit Amber later that evening.

"No rest for the wicked." He'd said, kissing his bedtime snack a temporary good-bye. There were things yet to do. There would be time for some pleasant diversion and sleep later. Joaquin wanted to visit his lab rat.

Tritter wasn't looking his best when Joaquin showed up. "Have you been ill?" Joaquin asked, feigning concern.

"Flu I think." Was all Tritter said. He explained he'd been taking over the counter remedies. It wasn't helping. He was agitated by Joaquin's unexpected visit and that wasn't helping either. Tritter was more agitated than usual.

Joaquin suggested a visit to Ian's. Tritter didn't think much of the idea until Joaquin pointed out all manner of things would show up in blood work done by a regular doctor.

Tritter still wasn't buying into Joaquin's advice and grew increasingly upset at Joaquin's persistence, finally asking him to leave. "You know where the door is." Tritter said, not bothering to look up from the TV as he motioned toward the door.

It occurred to Joaquin that Tritter seemed more his old self than usual. He wondered if Tritter was still taking his medications and other recreational pharmaceuticals. Tritter might have gone off them since he was sick. Joaquin thought it over as he rose from the sofa and started toward the door.

A well-placed pistol butt to the back of the skull brought Tritter around to Joaquin's line of thought without any further deliberations. Joaquin called Ian, informing his friend of this sudden turn of developments and said that he might need some assistance in getting their "under the weather" friend to seek proper medical attention.

Ian would be there directly, much as he dreaded the idea of assisting Joaquin in his little experiment. But it was a necessary evil, he told himself as he hung up the phone. Ian only hoped it was a means to an end. If this was the only way to get ahead of this virus then it was worth it. At least that's what he told himself.

Chapter 153


	154. Chapter 154

Over the next several days there was more sightseeing, more food and one last exceptional evening at the castle. Lily had left that morning. Many of the others were long gone and House had Jesse all to himself…at last.

They had peace and quiet in the bar, the restaurant, and the time to enjoy it. With their bags packed for the morning departure and clothes laid out for the morning, House and his special lady spent one last evening in the hot tub on a cool and starry night. A waning moon smiled down on them as they played and snuggled, enjoying some of the finest champagne the hotel had to offer.

Wilson and Jacqueline enjoyed a quiet romantic evening as well. A candlelit dinner in Jacqueline's apartment and no more flack from Joaquin over the past several days had done wonders for everyone's stress level. They were relaxed and happy. As Wilson settled in with Jacqueline for the evening he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that things were too quiet. Everything seemed to be going so well, too well. Wilson chalked it up to House and Jesse's arrival tomorrow morning and finally called it a night after putting his eerie feelings to bed.

But eerie feelings have a way of getting up and wandering. Even when properly put to bed for the night and especially if they know their point of origin, eerie feelings can usually find their way home.

Ian sat and listened as his friend expounded on a multitude of test results. Joaquin's experiments had proven as fruitful as those of his constituents. Samples and cultures were taken and compared around the world with amazing speed as everyone raced to head off this morphing strain of Avian.

Ian did his best to look like he understood the more technical points but the bottom line he understood clear enough. For once they were ahead of it. They knew what they would be up against in advance although the frightening aspect of an airborne virus was still elusive. It was a good sign, Joaquin argued. For the first time in a long time, Joaquin was looking at the situation in a positive light. Ian was hopeful.

Perhaps that meant it wouldn't become airborne. Or perhaps it meant they could put a serious dent in its armor before it became airborne, or recombined with something that gave it airborne properties. There were hopeful possibilities now instead of fruitless attempts at containment.

They were starting to work on actual vaccines at this point. There were rough prototypes and enough data to warrant testing, however preliminary or crude. Ian didn't want to hear about the other human lab rats that had been unlucky enough to be chosen for this. Tritter was weighing on him enough. He obviously wasn't getting better and Joaquin wasn't expecting him to. It was a different kind of casualty in a different kind of war. That's what Ian told himself.

Joaquin was concentrating his experiments on ruling out what wouldn't work. He was narrowing the field so everyone could concentrate on the most likely avenues of success. In the meanwhile, Tritter was getting sicker. The latest blood tests showed only a few of the strongest prescription medicines put any kind of dent in it and would only give a healthy individual the slightest edge. Tritter was anything but healthy these days. It was only a matter of time.

But Joaquin had what he needed. He could have cared about their unwilling lab rat and had devised a simple solution to ridding themselves of him soon enough. The meds brought minor relief. Those coupled with his recent taste for more recreational pharmaceuticals would be a quick end to him.

Not to worry, Joaquin reassured his friend, a simple overdose for their simple lab rat and on to more important tasks at hand. Joaquin would see to it personally. Ian listened, nodded, and tried not to think about it too much. Turning their lab rat loose in the population, carrying the virus was a frightening prospect for Ian. But Joaquin was certain it would not be contagious. After all, it wasn't airborne.

And the wheels were set in motion for an end to this leg of their journey. It was time for the next. It was time to start working on viable cures and a vaccine. The last day or so was spent trading a wealth of findings and information between different labs and important scientists. It was time to get everyone on the same page and start doing what they were getting paid to do, saving lives.

There were other important things going on in other places as well, although the people involved didn't know it at the time. It was Halloween. It was late fall. There were all manner of activities going on as Joaquin finalized his plans and House and Jesse readied for home.

The usual late season fishing was under way at a myriad of lakes and rivers in the north where a myriad of Canadian geese gathered for their annual migrations. As always, there were too many seagulls taking up space along the shorelines waiting for the odd scrap of food from locals and tourists. They meandered in and out of the waters, in between flocks of geese and shore birds as they paraded and preened their feathers.

There were hunting parties at a few lodges in the northern part of Maine and Southern Canada. Get togethers with friends where beer and hunting and living off the land were an annual mainstay were under way. In between looking for the biggest buck, the highest point count on their antlers and all of the preparations that went with, there were a number of other activities to while away the hours of an extended vacation. Fishing added a variety to the menu, as did the occasional fat Canadian goose.

Children on vacation and separated from computers and video games found other things to do along the shorelines. There were seashells and rocks and all manner of odd treasures to collect. There were a variety of feathers to be had for the taking.

Feathers had a variety of uses for crafters as well. Flower bouquets, decorative wall hangings and a number of projects looked especially lovely with a variety of dyed or natural feathers accenting them. There were always lovely, natural souvenirs to be had near the waters. The people who sought them out knew exactly where to look among the preening birds that left the odd feather behind.

While the usual fall activities went on people busied themselves with daily routines like coffee and the morning paper. Although there were some interesting articles that would be noteworthy later on, they were nothing more than a footnote to the morning news while things went on as usual.

WASHINGTON (AP) American laboratories handling the world's deadliest germs and toxins have experienced more than 100 accidents and missing shipments since 2003, and the number is increasing steadily as more labs across the country are approved to do the work.

No one died, and regulators said the public was never at risk during these incidents. But the documented cases reflect poorly on procedures and oversight at high-security labs, some of which work with organisms and poisons so dangerous that illnesses they cause have no cure. In some cases, labs have failed to report accidents as required by law.

The mishaps include workers bitten or scratched by infected animals, skin cuts, needle sticks and more, according to a review by The Associated Press of confidential reports submitted to federal regulators. They describe accidents involving anthrax, bird flu virus, monkeypox, and plague-causing bacteria at 44 labs in 24 states. More than two-dozen incidents were still under investigation.

The number of accidents has risen steadily. Through August, the most recent period covered in the reports obtained by the AP, labs reported 36 accidents and lost shipments during 2007 nearly double the number reported during all of 2004.

Research labs have worked for years to find cures and treatments for diseases. However, the expansion of the lab network has been dramatic since President Bush announced an upgrade of the nation's bio-warfare defense program five years ago. The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases, which funds much of the lab research and construction, was spending spent about $41 million on bio-defense labs in 2001. By last year, the spending had risen to $1.6 billion.

The number of labs approved by the government to handle the deadliest substances has nearly doubled to 409 since 2004. Labs are routinely inspected by federal regulators just once every three years, but accidents trigger interim inspections.

WASHINGTON (AP) It sounds like the plot for a scary B-movie: Germs go into space on a rocket and come back stronger and deadlier than ever. Except, it really happened. The germ: Salmonella, best known as a culprit of food poisoning. The trip: Space Shuttle STS-115, September 2006. The reason: Scientists wanted to see how space travel affects germs, so they took some along carefully wrapped for the ride. The result: Mice fed the space germs were three times more likely to get sick and died quicker than others fed identical germs that had remained behind on Earth.

"Wherever humans go, microbes go, you can't sterilize humans. Wherever we go, under the oceans or orbiting the earth, the microbes go with us, and it's important that we understand ... how they're going to change," explained Cheryl Nickerson, an associate professor at the Center for Infectious Diseases and Vaccinology at Arizona State University.

Nickerson added, in a telephone interview, that learning more about changes in germs has the potential to lead to novel new countermeasures for infectious disease.

She reports the results of the salmonella study in Tuesday's edition of Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences.

The researchers placed identical strains of salmonella in containers and sent one into space aboard the shuttle, while the second was kept on Earth, under similar temperature conditions to the one in space.

After the shuttle returned, mice were given varying oral doses of the salmonella and then were watched.

After 25 days, 40 percent of the mice given the Earth-bound salmonella were still alive, compared with just 10 percent of those dosed with the germs from space. And the researchers found it took about one-third as much of the space germs to kill half the mice, compared with the germs that had been on Earth.

The researchers found 167 genes had changed in the salmonella that went to space.

These odd bits of news were sprinkled in between _the more important events_ going on. Which local football team won the Friday night game, Saturday college games and of course Sunday NFL games along with current events overshadowed any odd scientific articles. And life went on that fall as November rolled in and people readied for Thanksgiving. And Wilson and Jacqueline readied for House and Jesse's arrival. They would arrive November 2nd, Mexico's version of Samhain, The Day of the Dead.

Chapter 154


	155. Chapter 155

The sparring had started after Jesse woke up mid-flight with a slight headache and House wouldn't let up about the situation waiting at home. He was already planning the evil things he could do to Wilson as Jesse shook off the cobwebs and rubbed her brow. Jesse had tried several tactics including her ear buds and some relaxing music. House popped them out of her ears and gently laid them on her shoulders in case his captive audience thought they might bring some means of escape.

House was well rested, feeling better than he had in ages and apparently not looking to share the wealth of good feelings as he grumbled about the audacity of Wilson for meeting them at the airport. "This is going to be fun, seeing _little Jimmy_ and his _little woman_ together."

"We're not even there yet and you're already wound to the teeth. House stop. We've had such a wonderful time, let's not ruin it." Jesse pleaded.

House gave her a smug sideways glance as he continued carrying on. "I can't ruin what's already happened. Our _wonderful time_ is over." Jesse raised an eyebrow at the comment. House stopped for a moment and thought about what he'd just said. He watched as Jesse picked up her ear buds and started to place them back in her ears.

"I know you didn't mean what you said." Jesse pouted. "And to prove it to me beyond a shadow of doubt you will allow me _and_ my headache peace and quiet for the remainder of the flight." Jesse leaned back in her seat and started toying with the menu on her PSP screen. She could feel House glaring at her and she rolled her eyes in his direction. "Try to remove them from my ears for another rant and you won't be playing piano anytime soon." She cautioned before closing her eyes.

House said nothing. He leaned back in his seat as well and kept his thoughts to himself. It was Jesse's fault he'd said that anyhow, House thought to himself. If she hadn't interrupted his train of thought he wouldn't have said such a thing. He glanced in Jesse's direction and gingerly reached for her hand. It gently closed around his fingers and he breathed an inward sigh of relief. Maybe he should shelve that discussion with Wilson, House thought as he reconsidered. There was always work or the bar.

They were at the airport soon enough and Jesse woke minus her headache and with House's hand still wrapped around hers. She sighed and they exchanged a smile as she hoped for the best but expected far less.

"Be nice." Jesse pleaded, as they walked from the jet toward the waiting limo.

House's arm around her waist stiffened a little. "He's _my_ friend." House grumbled.

"She's _my_ daughter, House. You seem to forget…"

"No, _you_ seem to forget…"

Jesse's stopped in her tracks reaching for her cell phone.

House raised an eyebrow as she flipped it open. "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling Jacqueline we've made other plans and they can take the car home. We'll take a taxi." Jesse explained as House glared at her.

"You'll do no such thing." He demanded.

"And you won't take the first opportunity that presents itself to show what an ass—well, it isn't the first opportunity, _is it_?" Jesse asked, glaring at him. They eyed one another, neither one budging an inch.

"Wilson and I—"

"Can do whatever you please but without me or my daughter for an audience. I won't have it." Jesse countered.

House leaned on his cane and eyed her without a shred of emotion showing. He watched the "warning" eyebrow go up and tried not to smirk at the tiny terror. "Is this a Mexican standoff?" House asked, trying for a smile. There was none. House shifted uneasily as the phone remained in Jesse's hand, her finger poised on one of the buttons. There was little doubt it was Jacqueline on speed dial.

"I'm not denying you your moment of glory. I'm denying you an audience, _this audience_. She grew up with a belligerent father. History will not repeat itself for either of us." Jesse said, unblinking.

The reference stung House. His own childhood flashed before him. He looked away as he mulled it over and finally nodded. "Agreed." Was all he said, extending his arm to Jesse.

House watched as she slipped the phone back in her pocket and they continued on their way. House's arm slipped around Jesse's waist. He felt her back stiffen at his touch and he cursed himself under his breath. He could ruin anything, he thought.

House's mind raced. They'd be seeing Wilson and Jacqueline soon and they would know. Wilson would _know_ they'd been arguing. Jacqueline would take one look at her mother's unhappy face and know there was trouble brewing. "I'm sorry." House suddenly blurted out, unsure of where the words came from. Jesse stopped and looked up at him. "And I won't say it again." He stammered, trying to save face.

Jesse smiled up at him. "You don't have to." Her arm slipped around him and House sighed heavily. "You have an odd way of showing you care, my warm lover, that's all. But I know _you do care_. It shows in so many good ways. I only ask that you keep the other ways _between you and the target of your ire_."

House nodded sheepishly and grinned in spite of himself. Jesse leaned up as House bent down for a make up kiss and a hug from his lady. Soon enough they met up with Wilson and Jacqueline. The girls did their usual hug and high-speed chatter as House and Wilson eyed one another and nodded. Now was not the time, House reminded himself. He had unlimited access to the target of his ire as Jesse referred to it. Everything in good time, House thought. There was plenty of time.

It was a quiet ride for the men. They would have been hard pressed to get a word in edgewise anyhow. Wilson needed to get back to the hospital. He slid out of the limo with House saying he'd catch up with him later. The girls exchanged a look and Jesse rolled her eyes. Jacqueline smiled and gave a small nod as House's attention turned from his departing friend to his two girls. "So, Jacqueline, I understand you've been a busy girl while your mother and I were away?" House gave her a Cheshire grin as he leaned back in the seat.

Joaquin wasn't present for Jesse's arrival. Busy with his work and the target of his own ire, Joaquin was keeping a low profile and tying up loose ends. No need for anyone in the family to even know he was in town let alone what he was up to. It had to look like an accident. At the very least it had to look natural. As ill as Tritter was there wouldn't be any signs of struggle.

There wouldn't be any signs at all, Joaquin smiled. Gone without a trace of foul play. He knew how to do these things. He'd done them before. Joaquin finalized his notes and took one last cursory examination of his loathsome lab rat. He also took one last blood sample making sure it was more than enough for anything he needed to do in the future. It was also enough to drain Tritter of any last ounce of energy.

That night Tritter was unceremoniously dropped off at his apartment. Heavily infected with Avian, heavily medicated with viral medications that would do little against it, and several pints short of blood, Tritter was also left with one special parting gift, enough of his favorite recreational pharmaceutical to kill a horse, no pun intended.

Late that night with neither of his keepers watching him and nothing left to lose, Tritter realized he was in trouble. He was sick. No, he was dying. The drugs were bad enough, but he wasn't getting better. Maybe more drugs? Maybe he should go to a hospital before things got any worse? Maybe he should try both. It was in the wee hours of the morning when Tritter managed to get himself to the familiar building from a few years past. He knew people at the teaching hospital. It didn't matter if he'd made enemies of all of them. It was their job. Somebody would help him. Someone _had to help him_.

Chapter 155


	156. Chapter 156

House and Jesse slept in the next day. The trip, the jet lag, and some incredible make up sex after House's surly behavior upon their arrival home had taken their toll. Even House had decided to let Wilson wait till the next day. Let him squirm, House thought. It would make the first full day back to work more interesting. There hadn't been anything worth dealing with on the roster the day before when he stopped in.

He'd cruised past his apartment before stopping back at Jesse's. She said she'd be catching up on work from the University for several hours anyhow. She'd promised the final lecture at the school before taking the leave she'd promised House. The bar kept her busy enough. House wanted her to himself. He knew it wouldn't take extensive "prodding" to continue to get his way. He'd have to at least appear to stay on his best behavior. That meant saving Wilson for a snack at work.

House did his best to get his behavior in check before he came in for a landing at the bar. Velvet Moon was in the throes of a welcome home party and House was caught up in the momentum of it soon enough. Food and alcohol, music and happy faces filled the remainder of the evening including a special song, the one from which the club took its name. House smiled as he watched Jesse dedicate the song to him and listened as she serenaded.

"…How I envy a cup that knows your lips. Let it be me, my love. Or a table that feels your fingertips let it be me. Let me be your love. Bring an end to these endless days and nights without you. Like a lover the velvet moon shares your pillow and watches while you sleep. It tiptoes past your window never having known a sweeter place. Oh, how I've dreamed I might be like the velvet moon to you."

And their first night back ended with the incredibly sweet, soul fulfilling sex that House had gotten hooked on from the first. Jesse lay wrapped in his arms till morning coffee and soon enough House was off to work leaving Jesse to start her day.

Jesse did a slow catching up with both sets of twins over more coffee once she got downstairs. Amber and Coral were off to class directly. Jesse sipped coffee and chatted with Jacqueline as she eyed Jack from a distance. She watched him tinker with the equipment as they spoke and wondered at the revelation Samhain Eve.

"You're happy?" Jesse asked.

Jacqueline nodded. "I even managed to convince Papa House." She smiled into her coffee before glancing up at her mother.

"That you did. He went easy on you." Jesse snickered.

"I'm sure he's saving his true feelings for Jimmy." Jacqueline sighed.

"I'd love to be a fly on that wall." Jesse mused. She watched her daughter shake her head.

"Sometimes with some things, it's best not to know." Jacqueline sighed. Jesse' eyes turned toward her son as she nodded in agreement.

Her gaze returned to her daughter as Jesse smiled. What an impressive, insightful young woman her daughter had become. She was wise beyond her years. Perhaps Joaquin hadn't done such a bad job putting the finishing touches on her after all. Jesse sighed as she refilled their coffee cups. Joaquin always did have a way with the ladies.

House started his day with a social call. Wilson was sitting at his desk working on a stack of files when House made his appearance. Following tradition, Wilson didn't look up. He seemed unconcerned and waited for the inevitable as House made himself at home in the chair across from his friend. There was an uneasy silence broken only by the incessant thumping of House's cane on the floor.

Wilson thought about saying something to get the ball rolling. Then he thought again. No. If House showed up with an agenda he was probably waiting for an opening. If House was waiting for something else, Wilson was determined not to provide it.

"No welcome home, House? No how was your trip?" House asked, annoyed with the silence.

"Welcome home, House. How was your trip?" Wilson parroted, continuing to write in his folders and stack them neatly in a pile.

"It was great. The country, the castle, all of it." There was a pregnant pause as Wilson only nodded and smiled. "The sex was great too. How about you?" House baited.

Wilson didn't look up. "I'm happy to hear you had a restful and fulfilling week."

"And?" House tried again.

"You know it's anything but restful here—"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

Wilson sighed and closed the last folder, adding it to the pile he leaned back in his chair. "Yes I do." Again there was silence. "I'm waiting." Wilson said, lacing his fingers behind his head.

House made a face. Wilson wasn't going to make this easy. "I thought we had an understanding before I left?"

"No. You gave orders."

"Why were they disobeyed?" House demanded.

"Because in spite of what you may think, you are not the supreme dictator of this kingdom you seem to have mapped out for yourself." Wilson calmly explained as House glared at him. The anger flashed in House's eyes but Wilson was ready. "And no beating up my desk this time! My desk doesn't take orders from you either."

"You knew it was wrong! Why else would you have waited to sneak around—?"

"No one _waited to sneak_ anywhere." Wilson argued in their defense. "Did it ever occur to you that we were waiting for the right moment, for us? It had nothing to do with you. I know you may find that hard to believe. It seems I have to remind you yet again the world does not revolve around you."

The cane thumped idly on the floor. "It doesn't revolve around you either. You had no right to take advantage of Jesse's daughter."

The two men stared unblinking across the desk at one another. "I didn't"

House cocked his head. "You didn't?"

Wilson thought for a moment and sighed heavily. "If anyone took advantage of the moment it was Jacqueline." A smile played at Wilson's lips at the memory of it. "And before you go off on one of your rants maybe you should take a moment to think about the situation, _the entire situation_. Why should you be the only one to enjoy the kind of magic that you and Jesse share? There's love enough in the world for everyone if they choose to embrace it. Embrace it, House. Embrace it instead of forever pushing it away or trying to drive it away from those around you. Love is not the enemy."

House looked away. Wilson could see he was not happy. He wasn't appeased either. He shot Wilson a steely glare after regrouping. "You nailed the naïve daughter using the hopeless romantic routine. So, now what?" House didn't wait for his friend to answer. "Let her down easy or reel her in a little further? Is she a keeper or—"

"House! Stop." Wilson waved his hand as his brow furrowed. "Stop the name calling, the accusations, all of it. She is Jacqueline and I am in love with her, and she with me, and that is all that matters to us. She'd be happier with your blessing but if push comes to shove she can live without it. Both of us can live without it. Jesse and her brother are okay with it. Maybe you should get on the same page as the rest of us?"

House was about to say something. His pager went off. Wilson watched as House glanced at the number, made an odd face and rose to leave.

"We'll finish this discussion later." House said as he disappeared from Wilson's office. He wondered about the page from Chase. Funny, he didn't remember having a patient.

Chapter 156


	157. Chapter 157

An hour later House leaned back in his easy chair and stared into space. His blue eyes slowly scanned the room then came to rest on the empty whiteboard as he sighed heavily. There was no great mystery to solve. There was no frantic race against the clock. There was only the memory of Tritter losing the battle for his life replaying itself again and again against the white backdrop. Tritter spying House hanging back against the wall and motioning him forward. His accusatory finger pointed from a shaky hand as he rasped a feeble order at House. "Your friend did this to me. Fix me. _You_…fix me."

Tritter was near death, no, dying. He was dying. It was only a matter of time unless a miracle occurred. Chase had been manning the emergency room last night. The right steps had been taken. The right tests had been run. The results were back. House closed his eyes at the chilling memory of it. House had looked through the microscope at the slide Chase had prepared and there staring back at him, laughing if not flipping him off, were some of Joaquin's little pets. Indeed, it _would_ take a miracle, although House recommended the strongest medicines they had at their disposal.

House twirled his cane slowly as he thought everything through, analyzing every angle, and every possibility. Tritter's infection was no accident. Chances were the array of drugs in his system weren't either. No, House thought as he rose from the chair. The only part of this entire mess that was an accident was Tritter making it to the hospital.

Joaquin apparently wasn't a very good judge of how far _mean _could drive the human body. He'd underestimated the tenacity of his lab rat…his human lab rat. But then Tritter wasn't really human, House thought. And Joaquin? Maybe Joaquin dropped him off at the hospital door. Maybe this was a test. Maybe this was a warning? House's eyes screwed shut as he continued to analyze. It was eating away at him. It was time for a break.

House smirked in spite of the gravity of the situation. Returning to the scene of a crime? Was that what brought his nemesis back to the emergency room door? Was this evil being trying to clear its conscience or leave some lasting haunting impression before its demise? It had to be the latter. The husk that lay dying in its hospital bed had no conscience, House thought as he shook his head and headed for his friend's office.

Wilson looked up, startled as House barreled into his office. "Not now, House." Wilson started to say. The look in House's eyes gave him pause for thought.

"Come here. I want to show you something." House motioned toward the door.

Wilson eyed House with suspicion. His friend had played more then enough evil tricks on him in the past for Wilson to learn his lesson. "What?" Wilson asked, not getting up from his chair.

"Never mind the questions, you idiot. For once, listen to me. Now get up from your hiding place and follow me."

Wilson mentally kicked himself for doing so, but did as House asked. Into the elevator and down a hallway Wilson followed in silence. Finally when he couldn't stand it anymore, Wilson spoke. "Do I get clue? A hint, maybe?" Wilson asked.

House bit at his lower lip and glanced at the ceiling. "Question. Do you know what the subject of Joaquin's research is these days?"

"Avian flu." Wilson answered without hesitation. It surprised House that he knew that much. Jacqueline must have mentioned it, he thought.

"Do you know in what aspect he and his colleagues are researching it?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Variations in genetic structure…mutations over a period of time…" Wilson said, recalling his conversations with Jacqueline. "Why?"

"Time." House said as they wandered down a hallway. "Any other variables?"

"I'm not particularly interested in what he does for a living. Why?" Wilson asked as House came to a stop in front of a room.

"Because one of the other variables was _location_." House explained as Wilson stared at him blankly. "He uses the girls as couriers." House explained as he stared at the floor. He turned his gaze to Wilson. "Ever wonder what he uses as guinea pigs?" House asked as he opened the door and pushed Wilson in, following behind him.

Wilson didn't have to take two steps to recognize who was lying in the bed. His eyes widened as he drank in the view, the shell that used to be detective Tritter. Wilson stood like a statue as House leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Say hello to John Doe. He wandered in to Emergency last night with no I.D. and collapsed. Chase was getting some extra hours in and recognized him, kept his mouth shut and ran some tests. Guess what? He's suddenly a heroin addict, and it seems he has the Avian flu."

Wilson said nothing. House leaned against the wall and continued. "Funny, I don't remember Tritter being a heroin addict. And the only reason I can think of that he might _have_ Avian flu is the fact he managed to get on Joaquin's bad side.

"Is he going to make it?" Wilson whispered.

"Hmm, he overdosed…somehow." House gave an exaggerated wink. "And he has a disease for which there is no known cure. Although the guy who probably gave it to him is working on one." House feigned deep thought before shaking his head. "Nope."

Wilson stared at House in shock. "How can you act so unconcerned—?"

"Me? I've already done everything I can do. I have no cure for the Avian flu up my sleeve." House smirked. "And I haven't done anything to piss the grim reaper off…like take his beloved niece's virginity. You think about that, while you're paying your respects to John Doe here. Oh, and before you go running to the desk to tell them _who he is_? I'd think twice before doing anything _else_ that might upset Uncle Joaquin." House grinned as he turned to leave. As he hobbled down the hallway House tried to hide his smile as he heard Wilson catching up to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To have lunch with Jesse." Wilson grabbed House by the arm to stop him. "Hey! Cripple here!" House cautioned.

"What are you going to say to her? Are you going to tell her about this?"

House stopped and stared at his friend. "Oh, it's okay to pry into _my_ personal affairs--?"

Wilson shook his head, his hand slipping from House's arm. "You're impossible."

"Me? I didn't put my head on the chopping block and draw a dotted line." House said as he stepped into the elevator with Wilson right behind him.

"Are you going to say anything to Jesse?"

"I'm sure it will come up." House said sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Try to remember this is Joaquin's doing." Wilson cautioned. "Don't make Jesse suffer because of what he's done."

House said nothing at first. He looked away. "I seem to remember something about a doll on the rooftop one night." He said more to the wall than to Wilson.

Wilson winced at the memory of it. His mind raced to find an angle. "You think what she does is crap." Wilson suddenly blurted out. "You don't buy into it. So unless you're willing to admit _you believe_ in what she does, that night on the roof doesn't matter." Wilson argued. He watched for some sign he might have made an arguable point. House looked annoyed. Wilson took it as a hopeful sign.

"We'll talk." House said. He could feel Wilson's eyes boring into him. "We'll _talk_! Relax. All I want are some answers." House protested.

Wilson rolled his eyes as he followed his friend to the door. "You have a tendency to overdo when you're hot on the trail of answers."

"Relax." House said again as he made a face at Wilson. "It's Jesse we're talking about." House thought about what he'd just said. He made a face at the prospect of yet another heavy-handed discussion with his lady. Jesse didn't like to argue. She was maddening when she dug in her heels and she'd been doing that a lot lately.

"House—." Wilson tried one last time.

"Shut up! Quit worrying and quit nagging. You have a little woman for that now, Joaquin's beloved niece. And it's supposed to be the other way around." House teased as he headed out the doors of the hospital.

House reached for his phone when he got in his car and called Jesse while en route. "I didn't hear from you about lunch but I'm on my way." House informed more than he asked. Jesse started to explain she was running late. There was something in her voice. She sounded distracted. "Something wrong?" House asked.

"Ian's here with some of his men—." Jesse started to explain.

"Is there anything wrong?" House tried again.

"No."

House waited. Silence. "Jesse?"

"It's business, that's all." Jesse mumbled into the phone. She was upset about something but as usual she wouldn't say what. "We'll do lunch after they go. I have to go." Jesse said and hung up without another word.

House wondered if it had anything to do with her brother. Maybe they were looking for Tritter? Maybe they didn't know what Joaquin had done? A thousand maybes but no way of knowing till he got there.

And House found himself sitting in the parking lot delaying the inevitable. He didn't want to go in. Or maybe he didn't want to get dragged in to whatever was going on this time. Maybe he should turn around and go back. But they already knew he was on his way. House shook his head and got out of the car. Time to be done with it whatever _it_ was this time.

The bar was empty except for Ian and one of his colleagues. They were standing in front of the booth. Ian gave House a social enough nod, but motioned for him to be quiet. When he was near enough to Ian he saw the reason why.

There was a lit candle on the table along with a pad and pen. Jesse was clutching a child's garment in her hands. Her eyes were half closed but fixed on the flame. She was obviously in the beginnings of some sort of trance as her fingers lightly caressed the jacket. House froze as Jesse's fingers traced over the buttons and her head slowly bowed.

"Her name is…Em…Emma Lee. Emily. She wants her doll." Jesse whispered.

Chapter 157


	158. Chapter 158

House watched this ill-timed episode in Jesse's workday unfold. Ian carefully set a voice recorder on the table as Jesse started to speak. House picked up on the specifics immediately. He knew a missing child trumped an ailing Tritter by leaps and bounds.

Jesse went into a brief rambling about a baby brother and a few odds and ends of a chilly day last week. They'd been bicycling when she was snatched off the street where she lived. Jesse's voice had been calm enough up to this point but the session took an abrupt turn. Jesse suddenly took a deep breath and stopped speaking. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she suddenly switched points of view. "_Donde esta, Emily?"_ Jesse whispered. Where are you? Jesse began to cry as she struggled to retain this link that was obviously coming from the other side of death.

House winced. It was like listening to something out of a horror movie as she described the killer in great detail. Jesse fell silent as one hand slipped from the sweater and picked up the pen. She began to sketch an abandoned house. It could be anywhere. Jesse pressed for more details. A street, a number, anything that might narrow the search would be of use. More details. Jesse tried again. House watched the tears continue to fall as Jesse scribbled on the paper without looking at it. Suddenly she pushed the paper away as she fought to rid herself of the horrific details.

"My eyes see that. _My eyes see that_!" Jesse's voice broke as she pushed everything away from her. Still clutching the jacket, Jesse gasped before it fell from her fingers. Her hands suddenly went to her throat. "Her eyes are still open. She sees…nothing now. That is across the street. She's cold. She wants her doll." Jesse rambled as she doubled over and started to sob uncontrollably.

"That's enough!" House suddenly said, shoving Ian out of the way and sliding into the booth. "Jesse. Jesse! Snap out of it." He tried to put his arms around Jesse but she was struggling to free herself from some other grasp as she fought.

"Dr. House! You have to let her—," Ian started to speak but Jesse's scream silenced all of them.

"She's hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes are open and that is what she sees! _That is what she sees!"_ Jesse sobbed as House tried to get hold of her as she flailed against him.

"Jesse. Jesse!" House struggled, finally getting hold of her. He shot Ian an angry glare. "You won't do this again. Do you understand?"

"Dr. House." Ian tried to explain.

"Get out! You have what you need. Get out of here and leave her be." House shouted at them. He threw the jacket at Ian as Jesse started to relax in his grasp. "Jesse?" House softly whispered in her ear turning his attentions toward her. "Jesse, talk to me. It's all over now. All done." House said, trying to comfort her as he glared at Ian. "

"Something to drink." Jesse whispered, half gasping for air. "My throat hurts."

House sat holding Jesse as she sipped some water and tried to calm herself. Half hearted good-byes to Ian were punctuated by House ordering him out again. Jesse tried to calm House as well but he would hear none of it. "Is this what goes on when no one's here to keep an eye on you? Where's Jack?" House grumbled, his eyes scanning the bar as Ian and the other man left.

"He had errands and I told him to take his time. These things rarely go well." Jesse shrugged, still trembling in his arms. "I don't do such readings very often…anymore. The memories don't leave me. I can't…oh, House." Jesse sobbed, burying her head against his chest.

House rolled his eyes, rocking Jesse as she tried again to get herself under control. "You shouldn't do that to yourself. They shouldn't." House grumbled.

"Necessary evils." Jesse sighed, shaking her head and reaching for the glass again. "You can't turn your back on such things. I can't." Jesse tried to explain. "Ian only asks on rare occasions. There was a chance…" Jesse's voice trailed off. "Don't say anything to Joaquin about this. He's worse than you about these things. He doesn't care." Jesse said. She felt House loosen his hold on her when she said the magic word.

"About your brother. Jesse, we have to talk." House said. Jesse heard the tone of voice change and glanced up at House.

"Whatever he's done this time…House this isn't a good time. Things like this leave me positively hollow. And I have the lecture to give on Friday." Jesse said, easing herself from the booth. "I have all of these papers to sift through." Jesse pointed to the pile on the bar as she went behind it in search of something more potent than water. House followed and put his hand over hers from the opposite side of the bar before she could open it. She wasn't getting out of this conversation, House thought to himself. He wanted an explanation.

"Put that away! We have to talk." House insisted.

"Why is it whenever _I'm_ doing something it's never as important or at the right time…" Jesse rattled on forcing a smile. She decided to open the bottle anyway. There was silence and Jesse looked up. Her smile faded. Oh, he looked angry. Oh no…what had she done? It couldn't be as simple as wanting a drink to calm her nerves. "Would you like one too? Sounds like you need it." Jesse offered.

"Put it away!" House demanded. "You can file these too for the time being." House said lumping her neatly laid out papers into one messy pile and shoving them out of his way.

Jesse watched House's mishandling of her obviously inferior work in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow but held her tongue. "You just did a fine job of it for me. What's wrong?" She asked, easing the bottle under the bar.

"You've got to undo what ever you did to that doll!" House said, thinking he sounded like an idiot. It only angered House further that he should be having a discussion like this with a woman of Jesse's caliber. It bordered on the ridiculous and House could feel his temper rising.

"Whatever are you talking about? I won't" Jesse laughed. "I thought you wanted to discuss—," Her mind raced. Her brother, the doll, something must have happened to set House off like this.

House was incensed at her reaction. "Then give it to me. I'll take care of it. I'll throw it away, burn it…something."

Jesse stood staring at him. Warning bells were going off in her head. How dare he waltz in here and make demands. "You will not. What's done is done."

"It can be undone. Do it. Whatever it is you did, undo it." House insisted. He didn't ask. There was no room for discussion in his eyes.

House watched Jesse fold her arms across her chest and stare at him. He saw the anger flash in her eyes as she stood her ground. "I take it there's been a development with all these sudden demands you're making of me, my lord and master? Did it ever occur to you to share and ask politely?" Jesse challenged. It only served to fan the flames.

"Never mind all of that crap. Now give me the damn doll!" House yelled.

"No." Jesse said without batting an eye or raising her voice. She started to walk away and the cane suddenly appeared and barred her exit. She knew what was coming and he'd promised. House had promised her. Jesse had had enough. She pushed it out of her way.

The cane came crashing down on the bar and Jesse suddenly grabbed it and twisted hard, yanking it out of House's hand. She eyed the object in her hands with some distaste before turning her glare toward House.

"I'll bet you think I never got in a lick in all those rounds with William. And I'll bet you think he had the opportunity to wail on poor defenseless Jesse and she never fought back. I'll also bet you think you can send me scurrying for cover with all your bellowing and noisemakers for added effect. Well think again! I've had enough of your crap!"

"Give it back." House whispered. Jesse's grin was nothing short of evil. She shook her head. House was beyond incensed as he watched Jesse tap her free hand with the cane.

Chapter 158


	159. Chapter 159

"No. I don't think I will. Not yet. I think we are already much quieter now that we don't have our great big noisemaker to terrorize inanimate objects with. If you think it terrorizes me it should be obvious to you after this little episode that _it does not_." Jesse calmly informed House as they stared one another down.

"I'm not asking you Jesse. I'm telling you." There was something different in House's eyes, in his voice. He was over the edge. Why, Jesse wondered? She had to know why. What on earth had done this to him?

"Well, _this_ certainly took your mind off the other. Can't have been all that important can it? You won't even share it with me. But you'll share this." Jesse said, giving the cane a taunting spin.

"Give it back!" House raised his voice.

"I will not give it back!" Jesse screeched, slamming it down on the bar to mock him. "I will stand here and I will throw a fit and make an arse of myself just like _you!"_

House was too stunned to speak for a moment. "Jesse. Give me the cane." House managed to say in a quieter tone when he found his voice.

"I will not. Not until we sit down and discuss this like adults." Jesse bravely walked around the corner and started to sit down at the bar. House lost control of his anger. He yanked the barstool away before she had a chance to make her queenly self comfy. It went toppling to the floor landing on its side. Jesse stared at House sadly and shook her head.

"Well. I bet _that_ barstool knows who the boss is now. Jesse glared at him unmoved and unmoving. "Do you see why you will not get this back until we're done? You do not come in here and make demands of me. You do not come in here and throw a tantrum and toss things around until you get your way either. Do you understand me?" Jesse's voice barely rose. She motioned for House to take a seat. He only stood and glared at her. Like two large cats poised to strike they stood a few feet from one another waiting.

House finally nodded. Jesse watched his breath slow to a steadier pace and her nerves settled a little. She knew technically she had the other cat's tail between her teeth. But she'd had enough. If they were ever to move forward in their relationship this obscene temper of his would have to cease in her presence.

"Let's try this again. You are upset. I care and I want to know why and I want you to tell me without demands and hysterics."

"Tritter's showed up in the ER last night. He's dying. He's in the hospital with a habit and the Avian flu, no doubt courtesy of your brother." House announced after taking a deep breath.

The information registered. But it wasn't her fault, Jesse thought to herself. Whatever Joaquin had done, it gave House no right to treat her this way. "Can you tell me what this has to do with the _hocus pocus crap_ you deny exists?" Jesse asked in her usual calm demeanor. "Why do you come here demanding the doll when according to you, it couldn't have anything to do with this?" Jesse took a deep breath. "That purpose of that doll is to reflect harm back on its namesake, harm done to me or my family. The doll had nothing to do with this. Its only purpose is for protection. This is Joaquin at his very best. This is the reason I stay removed from his shadier business dealings, or try to. They always comes back to haunt _me_." Jesse tired to explained.

House shook his head and slumped onto a barstool. "I don't know. You've made me question everything I know." House averted his gaze from Jesse's. The truth pained him so he could barely speak. "You know I leave no stone unturned."

"You're not an ER doctor. How did you end up involved in this?" Jesse asked.

"Chase was filling in. He called me." House tried to shake it from his memory. He couldn't. "Jesse, give me the doll."

"I can't" She shrugged.

"What do you mean _you can't_?" House started to raise his voice and caught himself.

"It's been dispatched. Both were."

House raised an eyebrow. "Dispatched."

"I don't know where they are and I will not ask. They've been dispatched and the issue is closed."

"Like hell it is." House argued.

"House we can bat this back and forth till we are blue in the face. I don't know where they are. They were properly dispatched when we finished and that's the end of it. No doll."

"And if you wanted to undo it? If you changed your mind how would you undo it?" House asked. "You know where they are."

"I do not take protection off. I do not know where they are!" Jesse insisted.

House glared at her. "You're lying!"

"I am not!" Jesse calmly stood her ground. House had hit the limit of his patience.

"I think we may need some time apart. You and I obviously need to take some time to rethink our priorities." House announced in utter frustration. He knew it was a mistake the second he blurted it out. But once it escaped his lips House couldn't back down.

House glimpsed something in Jesse's eyes. It was as if he'd extinguished something inside of her. The fire went out of her soul and she turned to ice. There was no sign of emotion. Jesse's face went completely blank. "I think you may be correct." Jesse coolly replied. Jesse tossed House his cane and walked away. "I may be your lover, but I am no man's property. I do not take orders."

House's mind tripped over itself rushing to make Jesse stop. Come back. Oh god_, she had to come back!_ "What's the hurry? Going to make one of those pincushions for me?" House dared as Jesse continued to walk away. He winced and reset when she stopped in her tracks.

Jesse looked over her shoulder, her face still a blank. "You have nothing to worry about. It's all a bunch of hocus pocus crap to you anyhow, remember?" Jesse walked away.

House watched her glide toward the stairs. If she took that route of escape he'd never catch her. House started across the room after Jesse, his long legs outpacing her quickly and grabbed her by the arm. Jesse tried to jerk free of him but his long fingers dug into her arm as she struggled.

"Jesse." House didn't know what to say. He struggled for the right words, _any words_.

"Let me go!" Jesse hissed.

"I'm not through with you yet."

"You are. You said as much. You may have your precious space!" Jesse spat still trying to jerk free. House clung to her. She wasn't getting away. Not that easily. Not forever. His mind raced. He had to stop her.

Jesse kept struggling. "You're not leaving." House firmly told her. He dug in harder as she started to fight. "Stop it! Jesse!" House kept trying to force her in to submission. She _would_ listen. She would before he was done with her. One healthy yank forward and he grabbed her around the waist as she struggled. "I said that's enough!"

House wrapped his other arm around Jesse. He pinned her arms and clung to her at the realization of what he'd done. He'd pushed Jesse away and still he couldn't bring himself to let go of her. He wanted to take it back, all of it. He wanted not to have said it at all. _Oh god, what had he done, again._ Tritter wasn't worth this. Not this, not losing Jesse.

"You're through making demands of me!" Jesse yelled as they both froze. "Let go of me." Jesse all but commanded. "What do you want? Begging? Tears?" Jesse glared at him. "I deny you!" Jesse started to struggle again. _"You are dismissed!"_

"Jesse, we need a little time. I need a little time to cool down, that's all. That's all I'm asking." House tried to backpedal.

"Take what you need as always. Go away and leave me be." Neither of them moved.

House saw nothing but contempt in her eyes. He'd done it again; House thought to himself as Stacy's eyes flashed in his memory. "Jesse." House whispered, trying to find the right words. There were none. Nothing could fix what he'd done.

"Get out." Jesse's voice was the epitome of calm as she felt House's grip on her loosen. She started to pull away and a knee jerk reflex overcame House's better judgment. He yanked Jesse toward him and tried to kiss her.

Jesse managed to get an arm free and slapped him as hard as she dared. The stinging slap jarred House and he let go of her.

He watched Jesse race up the stairs and disappear inside her apartment as the door slammed shut behind her. House stared for a moment. The door didn't open. It wasn't going to. She was safely inside and not coming out anytime soon. Jesse, his Jesse, was gone. House stared at the floor and slowly turned to stare at the wreckage behind him. It seemed this was always what he left in his path

Chapter 159 


	160. Chapter 160

Wilson could see it in House's eyes when House got back to the hospital. He'd been walking a patient out as House hobbled past his friend barely acknowledging him. House looked drained, his eyes hollow. It hadn't gone well.

Wilson stopped past House's office a short time later. He found his friend staring into space, the cane slowly twirling as he leaned back in the recliner. "House?" Wilson asked hesitantly at the door. At first there was no answer. Wilson tried again.

"This isn't a good time." House answered quietly. His voice was so full of pain Wilson was at a loss for words or what to do.

"It didn't go well?"

"Does it ever for any length of time?" House said more to the ceiling than to his friend leaning in the doorway.

Wilson's gaze lowered to the floor. "It did. For quite some time."

House closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Yes it did."

Wilson didn't know what to say. His friend's pain was so profound Wilson could feel it washing over him in waves from where he stood. "Is it fixable?" He finally asked.

There was a lengthy silence. "The prognosis is not good." House's eyes never opened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, when you do?" Wilson offered. House only nodded.

Jesse's tears flowed till she was certain she would drown in them. She wept uncontrollably, her mind awash with every good memory they'd shared. Soon enough her anger sought to stop the torture she was putting herself through. The tears slowed. Her survival instincts kicked in and she knew she had to set things right, if not for herself, for House at the very least.

He'd been so very angry. His temper, both their tempers had gotten the better of them. They were so much alike. Jesse grieved for her loss, their loss. She would grieve for a long time she thought. Jesse was certain he would never come back. But maybe if she tried to fix the situation somehow. Jesse thought some more. It sounded like Tritter was beyond fixing. Maybe she could at least make it better. But then she shouldn't have to. Joaquin was the one who messed things up. Joaquin was going to make things better or he was going to pay dearly.

Jesse's anger flared. She reached for the phone and got his voicemail several times. Joaquin wasn't answering. Beyond angry at this point, Jesse sent a text.

"_Lose something? Lab rat surfaced. Yours?"_ She hung up and waited. The phone rang a few moments later.

"Sister, what is this odd message?" Joaquin asked innocently.

"It would seem you're not taking very good care of your pets? I want to see you."

"When would be a good time? You sound unhappy. Is everything—?"

"In my eyes you are already ten minutes late and no, everything is not all right. I'm in my apartment and I want you here _now_." Jesse hung up and waited, glancing at the clock. How long would it take him? How close had he been all this time? Joaquin didn't call back with excuses. Jesse gave him long enough to extricate himself from whatever he was doing before she phoned Ian.

"Jessica."

"Ian. Have you seen my brother?" Jesse asked with an overabundance of sweetness laced with innuendo.

There was a miniscule pause. "Recently."

"He just left or you are with him still?"

"Jesse…" Ian began. Jesse didn't give him the chance.

"No, there will be no patronizing excuses or gift wrapped stories. I want you to talk to me, Ian. What has been going on that I don't know about? What has he done? What have the two of you been up to?" Jesse demanded.

"You know there are some things—," Ian started to explain.

"I know there are 'some things' that House and I just tore one another to pieces over. I know brother's little pet is dying somewhere in that hospital with your precious bird flu in his blood. I know someone got sloppy and I just paid for it in the worst possible way." Jesse hissed into the phone choking back the occasional sob.

Ian winced at the thought of Joaquin's carelessness and possible ramifications. Jesse was beyond upset. This was a woman who could find missing children with a touch of her fingers. Now was probably not the time for hesitations and lies. "He'll be there in about ten minutes." Ian offered.

Jesse didn't hesitate to answer. "That gives you nine and a half minutes to get back in my good graces. Talk."

It was about fifteen minutes before Joaquin arrived. Jack had been unlucky enough to arrive somewhere in between and was licking his wounds at the piano. He motioned his uncle upstairs and said nothing. Silence was the safest route for now. He had been informed there was a list and his name was on it. Jack couldn't imagine what he'd done but there was this nagging feeling. He'd heard bits and pieces of his mother's conversation with Ian as she roamed behind the bar in search of adequate sedation while she was on the phone. She'd been crying. Ian was getting an earful and unfortunately so was his mother. A lot of purposeful blanks were being filled in. Best to let Joaquin take the brunt of her anger after Ian. Perhaps she would have most of it out of her system before she got around to him? Jack could only hope. He hadn't seen his mother this upset since William. She and House had obviously had their first falling out and apparently normal everyday issues had nothing to do with it. Jack stopped fingering the keys and thought for a moment. What had Uncle Joaquin done this time? He smiled and shook his head. Surely it had nothing to do with him. Surely Joaquin knew how to keep his mouth shut about past indiscretions. Jack was grateful for small bonuses. The door to Jesse's apartment was open. Hopefully he'd be able to hear if things got out of hand. Maybe if he wandered up the stairs while his mother was busy feasting on his uncle? 

Joaquin hadn't bothered to knock when he saw the open door. He walked in to find Jesse on the sofa, glass in hand and glaring at him.

"Sister?"

"Unfortunately, that would be me." Jesse said, motioning for Joaquin to have a seat. Her smile was pure evil as she watched Joaquin sit down on the sofa keeping a careful distance between them.

"All the way over there?" Jesse cooed.

"You are unhappy. You like to hit when you are unhappy." Joaquin reminded.

"Yes. I do." Jesse nodded. "And I would say unhappy is an understatement at the moment."

Joaquin thought for a moment. "Let's see if we can rectify that. What's all this about a lab rat?"

"In a word, Tritter." There was silence as Jesse waited. She caught a flicker of reaction as her brother nodded.

"Ah, _that_ one. And what about our troublesome detective is distressing you?"

"Where shall I start, perhaps the part about House showing up for lunch and demanding one of the dolls because Tritter showed up at the ER near death and he jumped to all the wrong conclusions?" Jesse baited. "Maybe we could start with that, or maybe the part about a policeman with a spotless though somewhat heavy handed career suddenly having a drug habit and how he acquired it?" Jesse continued, rising from her seat. She started to pace as she spoke again. "But the most curious aspect of his afflictions would be your feathered flu and how he caught it." Jesse turned and glared at her brother.

"I think maybe you should start there. I want to hear about this latest insanity of yours and how you let him run loose afterward. I want you to tell me you didn't _mean_ for House to run across him in his daily rounds. I want you to tell me you can make all of this better." Jesse's voice trailed to a whisper. "If you can't then you'll have to retrieve it from wherever you buried it." There was only silence as Jesse turned her back to him. "Tell me you buried it. Tell me you laid it to rest as you were _supposed_ to."

"I meant to."

"But you had plans of your own." Jesse accused.

"Things got in the way." Joaquin explained.

"Like your sadistic ego." Jesse countered.

"Like my work and my research!" Joaquin argued. When he raised his voice Jesse did as well.

"For the government or for your own idle curiosities? You betrayed me! Look what's happened! House has left me." Jesse wheeled around and continued to rail at him. "You will bring it back this instant—!" Jesse demanded.

"I will not. What's done is done. You are blinded by your emotions!"

"I still believe there's some good in this world. I still find pleasure in the simple magic of happiness and love. I've fed my emotions! I haven't given up on my emotions like you have."

"But you haven't been careful with them, sister. You've been careless with your foolish antiquated heart. All I have ever done is try to watch out for you…protect you…"

"Cloister me away like some virgin medicine woman of days gone by. It's okay now, Joaquin. We can have sex in these millennia and not lose our powers." Jesse hissed.

"But you nearly lost your life!" Joaquin argued.

"I was young and foolish then."

"And now you are old and blind!" Joaquin challenged. "You saw a tall, blue eyed man your _own age_ with a cane and a scowl and you wanted to put a smile on his face…take away his pain." Joaquin taunted as his less than gentlemanly demeanor surfaced.

"It wasn't like that!" Jesse insisted.

"Oh really?" Joaquin mocked as Jack listened from the stairs. "What was it like? You met at and got to know one another. He was kind and caring and the two of you were friends long before you mesmerized him with your magical feminine wiles?" Joaquin continued. "He bedded you the first night he laid eyes on you!" Joaquin bellowed. "He plied you with alcohol and took advantage—,"

His rant was interrupted by Jesse's empty glass connecting with his head. "Spying bastard! You heard that from whom?" Jesse screeched as she drew William's saber from the cane she'd hidden within her reach. "You heard it from whom? Tell me now, or all of your research and game playing is over. All of it!" Jesse demanded, leveling the point of the saber at her brother's throat.

"Put that away before you hurt yourself. You are not so all powerful physically as you are in your magical realm." Joaquin threatened, attempting to ease the blade from his throat with a push of his finger. Jesse lunged at him as Joaquin dodged her wrath in wide-eyed surprise. His hand went to his throat as he felt a small trickle of blood. "You would turn against your own family for someone who would turn against you at the first sign of trouble. You would—,"

"I would remove the cause of it once and for all." Jesse hissed, inching forward.

"You do not have the heart for it anymore than you have the stomach. You would have suffered that ogre you married for the rest of your life…"

"If you hadn't ended it?" Jesse lunged at him again and Joaquin was caught off guard with her accusation. He barely deflected the blade as he backed away and Jesse continued forward. "You did, didn't you? You had him killed and very nearly had me killed in the process. You have the thought processes of a Neanderthal when it comes to anything that isn't contained in a test tube. Kill it! Torture and murder it! Done and be done with anything that doesn't conform to your vision of what the world should be and make it suffer till you're satisfied…" Jesse screeched as she backed Joaquin across the room.

"Put that down!" Joaquin yelled to no avail. "I'm tiring of this insanity!" He continued as Jesse continued to stalk him.

"Then leave. There's the door." Jesse dared him. "The only thing between your jugular and your freedom is this blade and your poor, weak sister."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Jack said from the doorway.

Joaquin saw Jesse start at the sound of her son's voice and he made a break for the door. Jack stepped in and slammed it shut as Jesse went after her brother with no intention of pulling back.

Jack caught her wrist at the last moment and tried to pry the saber from her grasp. "That's enough, mother! You're going to…break a nail or something." Jack tried not to laugh as Jesse struggled with him and finally let go when Jack clamped down on her wrist. Jesse was still struggling when Jack grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on top of the head. "Stop, mother…Jesse! It's okay. Stop." Jack kept whispering to her, calming her little by little. "Breathe, mother. Calm yourself." Jack kissed her again.

Joaquin started to breathe a sigh of relief as well until he found himself on the floor after Jack punched him with the saber still in hand. "How many times have I told you I'm here to make sure you are safe, mother?" Jack said as he leveled the blade at his uncle's throat. "Now, before all of this got out of hand, I believe you were explaining yourself Uncle?" Jack said as he pressed the saber against his uncle's throat.

Jack let go of Jesse and gave her a gentle nudge out of harm's way. He motioned for Joaquin to stand up but shook his head when Joaquin suggested they go downstairs for a drink. "The afternoon shift is waiting on customers and there may be more yelling and bloodshed." Jack said as he leaned against the door. "One of our average family get togethers whenever you're in the vicinity." Jack shrugged. "I think we should be alone for that."

It was several hours later before the air was cleared to anyone's liking. Joaquin told them of his activities after much arguing and more of Jesse's tears. Jack remained at the door watching and listening without reaction on the surface. But his mother's tears were something he could not abide. He'd seen enough of those in his life to last an eternity and his anger at Joaquin's latest perversions was filed away for later.

It was when Jesse took the opportunity to question both of them about William's death that the room grew deathly quiet. She told them nothing of the Samhain séance. Better to keep Lily safe from Joaquin's vengeance at a later date. But she'd had her suspicions and after agonizing over that day for so long she felt compelled to ask. No one had ever gotten that close. No one had managed even a half successful attempt until Jack was in place…until family was in place within the security net that surrounded them. Jesse stood waiting for answers. "That's why I refused to speak to you for so long after I was brought back to this country. I always had my suspicions, but after this? You finally succeeded in carrying out your threat to kill him, didn't you, brother?"

Joaquin only nodded. He gave no inclination of Jack being involved.

Jesse gave no reaction as she turned her gaze toward Jack. "You allowed this?" Her voice was a whisper. "You knew he was going to make good his threats?"

Chapter 160


	161. Chapter 161

Jack smiled at Jesse. "I did. Uncle gave a very convincing argument and after careful consideration and excessive pressure from Grandfather as well I had little choice but to agree. I've watched you suffer my entire life for the good of others and looked the other way through all of it. First Grandfather trying to corral you within the confines of the third world nation that is our home, then William nearly beating and choking the life out of you on how many occasions once you dared to make the world our home. And through all of it, this scientific genius with the common sense of a rock has done nothing but bring you misery and pain as well." Jack said as he eyed Joaquin with utter contempt.

"Who taught me that our women are to be idolized and revered, cherished and adored? How long did you think it would take me to agree with the family to settle with dear old dad once I was in a position to do something about it? Your days of suffering are over, mother." Jack said as he glanced toward Joaquin.

"They _are_ over Uncle." Jack glared at Joaquin. "Our Dr. House may have his flaws but he's only human. And he loves Jesse. Anyone with a brain in their head can see that. You'll do what you can to fix this and you'll leave him be otherwise." Jack warned.

"Otherwise?" Jesse asked. "If you so much as…"

"I will do nothing to the good doctor!" Joaquin spat, pouring himself a drink. "You make me out to be some sort of homicidal maniac." Joaquin muttered as he knocked back his drink.

"You're not?" Jesse accused.

"No. I am not!" Joaquin echoed. "I believe I'm being paid very well by a half dozen or so governments to save a million or so lives at the very least. If you divide the money I am being paid by the amount of lives they expect to be saved you will find out how very little the powers that be think a human life is worth." Joaquin explained. "People only become worth the time it takes to save them when their loss is shown in dollars." Joaquin pouted.

Jesse was appalled. Jack merely rolled his eyes and shook his head as he whispered in his mother's ear. "I've heard this rant before. You're going to love it."

"Go ahead. Make fun of the truth if it makes it less painful for you. It is still the truth." Joaquin insisted. "The powers that be could care about the human species as a whole. Their lives, their families and their boring jobs and hobbies mean nothing to those in power. It's all about the tax dollars they can skim and the not so little extras they can rake in during the span of an active human beings life. Taxes upon taxes and charitable contributions, as long as people work and produce they have worth. They pay taxes…they make things provide services, etc, all taxable and all worth keeping around. If they find someone to love along the way the only thing the government cares about in that respect is how many more little healthy taxpayers they can produce for future gleaning." Joaquin summed up with little emotion.

"That's barbaric!"

"No, sister. That is the truth! As this disease and all the others were making their way across third world nations you saw nothing of this magnitude being done to stop it. Not until it reached countries with productive taxpaying citizens did any of this become a matter of immediate world concern. I have seen whole villages wiped out without so much as a second thought by those in power. They _do not care_."

"Therefore it is beneath you as well?"

"It _has _to be beneath me!" Joaquin bellowed slamming his empty glass on the table. "If I cared about everyone I've seen die…if I even stopped to think about it…" Joaquin grimaced and poured himself another drink. "I do not get paid to care about single lives lost…or groups of ten or more for that matter. _I do not get paid to care._ I get paid to find cures for diseases that wipe out productive societies. Human beings as separate entities are of little consequence to me."

"And what about the human beings in this room, brother? Where do you draw the line?"

Joaquin stared at Jesse in honest shock. "You are my family."

"William was a part of this family." Jesse insisted. Joaquin shook his head.

"Not in my eyes. No man who is truly a part of this family would ever treat you like that." Joaquin said as he refilled his glass.

"And House and me? What if things had become more serious between us?"

"I have news for you, Jessica." Joaquin sighed and took a drink. "Dr. House is already as serious about you as most men can ever hope to be."

"Was." Jesse lamented.

"Is. He _is_." Joaquin argued. "He wouldn't have reacted as you said if he didn't care. His concern for you…" Joaquin chose his words carefully. "It is obvious he cares very much for you or he would not have reacted as you said. He is angry about things he knows little about. He does not understand a great deal about us. I will talk to him." Joaquin said, shaking his head as he wondered what he could possibly say to make things right again.

Jesse saw Jack wince at the prospect. She sighed and shook her head. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea after all."

Joaquin's expression changed to that of utter confusion. "What? You think I cannot make him understand?"

Jack started to laugh as Jesse sank onto the sofa covering her face with her hands. "Uncle, I think your methods rather than your abilities are what concerns Jesse. Perhaps we should wait a few days. Give House the time he asked for to…assess his feelings."

"House asked for space. Give him what he wants…needs. If I were him I'd be stepping back and taking a second look myself." Jesse sighed as she curled into the corner of the couch. She pulled a pillow up to her chest and hugged it as she shook her head. "I'm thinking I need some space as well. Everyone out. I need to think." She mumbled, clinging to the pillow and refusing to look at either of them.

"That might be for the best." Joaquin said. "You should go back to Ireland for a while. Lily would welcome the company."

"I meant some peace and quiet for the _evening_." Jesse moaned. "Brother, go away."

"I was thinking more long term." Joaquin said. "The virus is across the border in Maine and several other northern states." He reminded. "I am concerned for you, all of you."

Jesse gave him a dirty look. "Maine!" Jesse spat. "The virus is at the damn hospital you careless fool! Clean up your mess and leave me in peace. Go." Jesse said, waving her hand toward the door.

"Sister." Joaquin tried again.

"I said get out!" Jesse said, hurling the pillow at him.

Joaquin caught it and brought it back to Jesse, holding it out for her. She wouldn't take it and he placed it in front of her under Jack's watchful eyes. "At least consider taking a short leave. Lily will take your mind off things until…. until your doctor coos down and realizes the error of his ways. A few nights without you and I am sure he will reconsider his position."

"Uncle…out." Jack instructed as he watched Jesse's eyes fix on Joaquin. "Call if there are developments."

"And that means _I am to know of them_." Jesse demanded. "Now both of you, out."

"Mother…"

"I'll deal with you later…when we're alone." Jesse glared at her son. "I can't believe you could stoop to his level…out, both of you!" Jesse said in disgust as she motioned toward the door.

Jack checked in on Jesse throughout the evening either himself or by proxy. The twins were happy to peek in on their brokenhearted boss and at evening's end Jack placed her neatly restacked papers on the coffee table in front of her. He lovingly tucked his mother in on the sofa rather than disturb a hair on her frazzled head. Jack sighed as he stared at his mother's angelic face. Even in sleep it donned the expression of the broken heart he'd seen so many times before.

The lightest of kisses on her forehead and Jack crept out of the apartment wondering if House was feeling half of the pain he'd caused. Without hesitation Jack knew the answer. He'd watched them too closely for too long. Whatever his mother was feeling, House had to be feeling the same if not worse. At least Jesse knew what was going on at this point. House must be feeling as if he was blindsided by a truck.

Jack's guess wasn't too far from correct. House had suffered a myriad of concerned and pitiful looks from Wilson each time he'd passed by the office. Trying to ignore it, House had switched on the TV in time to see his soap. A commercial break included the late breaking bulletin about the missing Emily being found due to "an anonymous tip" with the unfolding story promised on the evening's news. House could only stare at the pictures and remember the incident he'd witnessed before he'd yanked the rug out from under Jesse. House closed his eyes for a moment as his mind raced.

You idiot! After all of that, you could have waited.

House couldn't believe what he'd done. He was still at a loss. _Loss is an understatement. You'll be sleeping alone tonight. Alone…you are alone._ House sighed and tried to get back into his soap. Impossible. He had no cases and no wish to see Chase's John Doe again. Yet somehow he found himself standing outside the room before he left for the day.

House had to go in. He had to make things worse on himself before he went home to drink himself into oblivion. House stood by the bed staring at Tritter. His feelings were mixed. His heart was another matter and on a more pressing situation. Torn between thoughts of Jesse and Chase's dying patient, House was startled when Tritter's eyes suddenly opened.

"You!" Tritter said as his eyes fixed on House. House froze. "Come to finish me off?" He managed to gasp. House said nothing in response. "What are you looking at? Got the revenge you wanted?" Tritter continued to rasp as House glanced at the fluctuating monitors. Tritter was fading fast.

"Go back to sleep. You need to save your strength." House finally managed for lack of anything better to say. He started to leave.

"I'll save it for you in hell." Tritter said, as House was about to leave. Tritter watched House hesitate at the door.

"Still clinging to fairy tales?" House said without looking back.

"And what are you going to cling to…when you find out you were wrong?"

House said nothing but turned to cast a steely blue-eyed glare at his nemesis. House mentally kicked himself for doing so but walked back for another round. After all, the odds were finally in his favor. Not to mention the fact that he needed to abuse himself somehow for what he'd done to Jesse. What better way than suffering Tritter's wrath.

"Guess you're not as saintly as you made yourself out to be if you've already decided you're 'going south for the winter,' detective." House taunted.

"At least…I can admit I'm not perfect."

"Oh, I think you had a little help finding your inner self."

"From your mad scientist. Your woman's brother…you didn't have the guts."

"I didn't feel the need to go this far. There was no reason…no reason for any of it." House said, shaking his head as he glowered at Tritter. Even when you're dying the only thing that drives you is hate. What kind of monster—?" House's father flashed in his mind as Tritter interrupted.

"Ask your woman's brother. Ask the devil himself. And what does that make her? And where does that leave you?"

House's eyes narrowed. "You're insane." He hissed.

"I'm not the one who plays God…acts like he's above the law. You…" Tritter was growing weary, but he wasn't done. "You want to play God? Be careful what you ask for." Tritter said, his voice becoming a whisper.

House made a face, glancing at the monitors. "You're the one saving a spot for me in hell. Think you can drag me down with you? I think I'd be the one being careful what I asked for if I were you." House dared before walking out of the room without so much as a backward glance.

Tritter's last words had been a whispered promise, a reminder that he'd see House in hell. The confrontation shook House. Even near death, something about Tritter could still manage to chill House to the bone. House tried to let go of it, but verbal claws like Tritter's sank deep and hard.

A generous amount of alcohol and Vicodin later, House sat in front of his TV in his silent apartment listening to the story of the missing child. The abandoned house, the view across the street was exactly as Jesse had drawn it. Jesse…House's last thoughts and all of his dreams were of Jesse. But the nightmares were of Tritter. It was not a good night.

Chapter 161


	162. Chapter 162

Joaquin left the bar to lick his wounds and decide how best to handle the unfortunate turn of events. Joaquin was angry. Tritter wasn't dead. He obviously hadn't helped himself to the medication Joaquin had left for him. If the rat was no longer taking the cheese…

Joaquin decided how best to deal with this as he recalled his many conversations with Tritter. Dying a simple drug addict apparently was beneath him. Something more ingenious might be in order. How to rid himself of this tiresome pest and derive some soothing means of satisfaction from it after Jesse's tirade seemed fair. It didn't take long for Joaquin to come up with what he felt was justice. Nothing wrong with having some fun on his level since such a tempting opportunity presented itself.

Somewhere in the small hours of the night, while House was in an alcoholic coma and Jesse was fighting sleep, Joaquin was busy "cleaning up the mess he made" although hardly according to his sister's instructions.

Tritter woke. He heard something…felt a presence in the dark. His eyes started to scan the room but it was too dark to focus well in his condition. "Who's there?" He called out. "House." He whispered, reaching for the call button by his fingers. Tritter felt something odd scratch against his hand in the dark. It was sharp, like a needle.

A familiar voice made his blood run cold as the call button was yanked from his grasp. "No, my friend. You've caused quite enough disruption in everyone's day." Joaquin said leaning on the side rail of the bed for a closer look at his victim. "You've caused quite enough disruption period. Time to say good-bye." Joaquin's voice was thick with malice. "Well, after we've spent some quality time." Joaquin whispered. "I have enjoyed our little talks. I've learned so much about you, the things that make you tick."

Tritter started to say something. He suddenly realized couldn't speak. He tried to reach for the railing, for anything. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. All he could do was stare at the monster smiling down at him, savoring the terror in his eyes.

Joaquin shook his head as if disappointed in an unruly child. "If you'd taken your medicine we could have dispensed with all of this." Joaquin hissed. "Now my sister is angry with me. Dr. House is angry. Yes, you recognize that name, don't you? I can see it in your eyes, immobile as they are." Joaquin said, glaring at Tritter in the dark. "Interesting man, our Dr. House. He was _still_ trying to help you although I don't know why." Joaquin sighed. "Must be that Hippocratic oath or something."

Joaquin leaned closer. "Foolish to have such antiquated notions of duty in this day and age, don't you think? But then my sister has such antiquated notions as well. They're good for one another. They belong together." Joaquin nodded to himself. "And they were doing a fine job of living happily ever after and staying out of my business till you decided to drop in for a visit."

Joaquin's expression became angry. "I thought I told you to stay away from them. You reneged on our agreement, didn't you? And what did I promise you? _What did I tell you I would do to you if I caught you meddling in the affairs of those I held dear ever again?"_

Joaquin waited. He smiled. "Oh, that's right. You cannot speak. You cannot do much of anything at the moment, can you? What a terrifying feeling it must be, to be at the mercy of someone who only wants to see you suffer. Perhaps now you can more clearly see the other side of things. This must be akin to what Dr. House felt when you were _hounding him like a rabid dog_. Helpless. Hoping for some small mercy, some small miracle. Barely able to breathe." Joaquin said as he slowly pressed his hand over Tritter's nose and mouth.

Joaquin hesitated before speaking again. "And the fear of even that being taken away becomes paralyzing…no pun intended." Joaquin laughed quietly. "That fear becomes frighteningly real when a gentle soul such as Dr. House comes to realize men like us have no mercy for the hapless fools that cross our paths. So, how does it feel to be on the receiving end of your brand of justice for a change?" Joaquin stared into Tritter's eyes waiting a few more agonizing seconds before he removed his hand.

"Better?" Joaquin asked. "No, probably not." Joaquin sighed. "No deep breathe to fill your lungs, no small mercies or miracles for you anymore. There is only time and even that is working against you." Joaquin glanced at his watch. "In a few hours until this revamped miracle of ancient medicine begins to wear off and will not be traceable in your body." Joaquin lowered his face to Tritter's and whispered in his ear. "That is how long you have to live, my friend. That is how long you have to remain motionless in that bed, waiting, fighting for every breath until I take all of them away. Forever."

Joaquin didn't waste his time. There were a myriad of wisdoms he could expound on while they waited in the dark together. He kept careful track of the time, counting down the minutes spent and time left as he educated Tritter on his shortcomings, his failures, and the overall error of his ways.

Joaquin gave him a brief history of Jesse's stellar career and how her husband had sought to control and terrorize her throughout their marriage. He told him of William's demise and the condition it left his sister in. Joaquin explained why he had been in a hurry to get back to his sister with her pills the day Tritter had stopped him. Joaquin expounded on that helpless feeling of watching the clock on his dash tick off the minutes until he decided to call superiors in higher places to muzzle the cause of his annoying delay.

Joaquin told him of the lengthy check that had been done on Tritter's career and background afterward. All of his mishandlings of suspects and all of his less than stellar career had been painstakingly documented. Joaquin had been in no hurry to deal with him. He had better things to do. Paybacks were childish unless provoked or warranted.

Joaquin explained his work, his travels, and his philosophies on life and death from his religious point of view as well as "the world view" as he called it. The point of view instilled in him over the years as he watched world leaders and entire governments turn a blind eye to death and hope it would leave as quickly as it came. Better to cross a border and kill someone else's citizens rather than theirs. Anyone who believed all men were created equal had only to look at borders separating third world nations from global powers to realize it was a mockery of the truth.

Joaquin continued relaying his careful monitoring of the time as Tritter lay paralyzed, powerless to stop him. He could only lie there, listen and wait. Joaquin helped himself to some water and took a break from his dissertations as he mulled over a final topic.

"You know, you should consider yourself lucky. This drug, and its equally effective companion poison have been used for centuries in other parts of the world. Time and scientific refinements have made it possible to elevate such masterpieces of nature from their more simple uses of hunting and making zombies of unfortunate individuals…much like you. I'm simply putting you out of everyone's misery including your own." Joaquin smiled, pouring himself another glass of water. "Thirsty? Pity you cannot swallow."

"I could have administered more and left you for dead. How easy to retrieve you at a later date and continue to administer more of the same." Joaquin leaned on the railing again and stared into Tritter's eyes. "In my travels, I have seen men turned into zombies by being given repeated doses of such natural treasures. Some were buried alive."

Joaquin waited for those words to sink in as he feigned interest at the thought of it. "If this is boring you…perhaps too quick and end, we could do that? But then they embalm here." Joaquin added. "Pity. What a novel idea in this day and age, don't you think? Buried alive. Of course there are other options. There is always _cremation_."

Joaquin considered that option for a moment. _"Burned alive."_ He said in a wistful tone of voice. "Many of my people suffered that fate over the centuries." Joaquin glanced at his watch and then at Tritter. "So, you see how very kind I am actually being with you in the end. And this _is_ the end, you know. Any last words?" Joaquin waited. "Yes, I suppose you have a great many right now. You may keep them to yourself."

Joaquin pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and shined it in Tritter's eyes without warning. He watched the pupils, waited a little longer and tried it again. Tritter's heart was trying to race as he caught the first hint of his breathing returning to normal.

Joaquin caught it as well. "That is good. One or two more so there's no odd tinge of blue. We wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Joaquin said. He waited for another minute or two, and then barely pressed his hand over Tritter's face cutting off his air without issue. Tritter began to suffocate. Tritter began to die. The only struggle was Tritter trying to make his body move. His brain was screaming at his useless body. Already starved for a worthwhile amount of air he could only stare into the eyes of his murderer as his consciousness began to fade. "Thank your for a wonderful evening." Joaquin hissed. "The pleasure was entirely mine."

Chapter 162


	163. Chapter 163

Joaquin carefully tucked away the gloves he'd worn along with a couple of vials of blood he'd taken during this last special s

Joaquin carefully tucked away the gloves he'd worn along with a couple of vials of blood he'd taken during this last special stop of the day as he drove home. It would be interesting to see, Joaquin thought. What effect, if any, would the hospital's cocktail of antiviral medications as well as his final addition to the mix have on the virus in later stages? Perhaps he might find some new avenue worth exploring.

More work to do, Joaquin thought as he collapsed into bed for a short nap. Work. It was time to get back to work. There was only an angry House to deal with yet. House was an intelligent man, Joaquin mused as he closed his eyes. Intelligent but unreasonable…it would be a difficult but interesting conversation. But it would have to wait. There was work to be done. Joaquin was sound asleep in no time. He slept well and well into the morning.

Jesse slept well into the morning also. Somewhere in the middle of the night she'd dragged herself off the sofa and to bed. She was miserable there as well, even more so. It was huge and it was empty. Jesse toyed with the other pillow. Her fingers clutched the elegant fabric before she finally pulled it toward her and buried her head in House's pillow. She cried herself to sleep again. That was how Jack found her the next day when he brought a late breakfast upstairs.

Jack lifted a tress of hair to see puffy eyelids and Jesse's face half buried in the pillow. He nudged his mother gently till there were signs of life. "I brought you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"I brought you some coffee too."

"I don't want any. Go away."

Jack rolled his eyes and poured them each a cup. He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and waved the coffee cup in front of Jesse's nose. Jack smiled when he saw a halfhearted stuffy sniffle or two. Jesse's eyes opened and a shaky hand reached for the cup.

"That's better."

"Go away, Jack. I'm so angry with you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to see you."

"I know. That's why I brought backup." Jack motioned toward the door and Jacqueline crept in the room sitting on the far side of the bed.

"And what do you know about all of this?" Jesse said glaring at her daughter as she propped herself against the headboard. Jack tried to fluff her pillows and she smacked his hand away. "Stop sucking up! Behaving like your uncle is not a good thing to do at the moment."

Jacqueline averted her eyes choosing to stare in to the bedspread. "Too much, Mama. But I know you shouldn't blame Jack over what Uncle did. And I am so very sorry about Papa House. He will come around soon enough."

"Like hell he will." Jesse whispered.

Jacqueline shook her head. "Anyone can see how much he loves you."

"Like hell he does." Jesse sniffled as she readjusted her pillows. Jack reached for her coffee till she was comfortably upright. She glanced at the two of them staring at her with hopeful eyes. "Seems like old times, doesn't it? Let's see if dear old mom will be able to function today…"

"No Mama." Jacqueline pleaded. "You've changed since House came in to your life. He's brought you to life as much as he's brought you back in to our lives. I've never seen you so happy."

Jack nodded. "Agreed. And I have no doubt in your abilities to function. That's why we're here. Uncle's off doing whatever it is he does and we want your undivided attention now that he's not here to distract." Jack explained. "Yes, I looked the other way. And I was happy to do so all things considered. But there was more to it than that. Jacqueline has a few interesting points I'd like her to add so your view on the situation isn't skewed. And I want you to hear all of it so I dragged our young Princess away from lover boy to corroborate." Jack teased, getting a smack on the arm as Jacqueline was snagging some coffee as well.

"Stop it." Jacqueline huffed.

"I will not. It's good for you." Jack laughed.

"Both of you stop it. It's not good for me, not at the moment." Jesse maligned.

"Mama." Jacqueline whispered, hugging her mother as she snuggled beside her. "We've been through this before. And you were _unloved_ and miserable. Papa House loves you. He will come around. This wasn't about either of you."

"House has a way of making everything about him." Jesse sighed.

"In that the two of you are much alike." Jack said, folding his arms across his chest and giving his mother a stern look. "Perhaps you could put this 'short respite from one another' to good use and take some time to reflect on your own shortcomings…patience and temper being at the top of the list?" Jack implored more than suggested.

"And I'm sure House will do the same." Jesse sighed into her coffee cup. Jesse couldn't help but resign herself to the idea that their time together was over. House hadn't called. There had been no apology. It had been a good run, but it was over.

"He will if I remind him." Jacqueline smiled, interrupting her mother's thoughts.

Jesse had to laugh. "He'll rip your head off and hand it back to you if you so much as say a word to him."

"No he will not. I needn't say a word. I need only pass by his office on the way to Jimmy's everyday." Jacqueline pouted. "That and taking away his only other playmate for lunch will give him some needed time for reflection."

"You give yourself too much credit. House is a man with a million distractions." Jesse stared into her coffee cup. "Apparently I was just one more."

Jesse only half listened as her children did their best to distract and cheer. Soon enough they were wearing thin her already frazzled nerves. She had things to do and it was time for them to find something to do as well.

Working on her notes and tying up loose ends for the big lecture on Friday, Jesse found herself distracted and less than enthusiastic. Her fingers kept finding their way to her phone and toying with the idea of making the first move. She kept admonishing herself for wanting to call. Sometimes things are broken beyond fixing. If House had wanted to make things better, surely he would have called.

Jesse took a break from her work. She paced, she drank, and she went up to the roof and took in some fresh air and a change of scenery. Jesse was distracted, anxious and absolutely miserable. She checked her cell phone twenty times that day. No calls. No messages, at least none that mattered.

Jesse's heart jumped when the phone rang later that afternoon. It was only Joaquin trying to make amends and adding a bit of news that disturbed his sister. Tritter's death brought an uneasy silence. Joaquin waited but there was no response.

"Sister? You have nothing to say?"

"What would you like to hear? Relief? Happiness? I know you were responsible, whether you were present for his last breath or not. We both know…"

"Jessica."

"How do you think it makes me feel? I'm sure House knows by now. I wonder what he's making of the situation. I wonder where he places the blame."

"I will talk to him for you. I promise."

"Do you really think it will make anything better at this point? It's over Joaquin. You've managed to ruin everything with your little games and your unending vendettas."

"Sister, I did not. I can't believe House would throw away everything the two of you had because of some insignificant third party…"

"And which third party would that be, brother, you or your victim? You discard too much in your haste to sweep things under the rug. There are too many details you've left out. These things matter to people in the real world." Jesse explained.

"I will talk to him Jessica. You mentioned the doll." Joaquin reminded.

"It's too late for it to be of any use, not that it ever was." Jesse sighed into the phone.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Joaquin said. "Let me talk to him and see what issues are plaguing your Dr. House."

"Oh let's see…magic, murder, a disobedient girlfriend, and her insane brother to name a few…" Jesse answered with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Yes, things for the two of you to argue about as a couple. Perhaps to two of _us_ might discuss things differently." There was a brief silence as Joaquin waited. Joaquin was determined that he and House clear the air.

It was in that instant Jesse made a few decisions of her own. "I know you're going to talk to House no matter what I say. If I tell you no, you'll do it anyhow and it will have been some unavoidable instance you had no control over in your eyes. So let me give you a simple set of parameters to work within to save us additional grief with one another."

"Whatever you say, Jessica. Sister, I will fix this for you. I promise."

"Yes, of course you will." Jesse mumbled into the phone. "Are you listening to me? Do I have your undivided attention?"

"Yes."

Jesse thought for a moment. Best to say it and be done with it. "If you ever, at any point be it now or in the next millennia, do anything to hurt House in any way—,"

"Jessica, I won't."

"Silence! You will not harm him, ever. Be it by your own hand or through any third party or circumstance or even by accident. If you do anything to hurt House in any way, make no mistake about it brother _I will kill you_. There will be no corner of the planet discreet enough for you to hide. I will tear you to pieces." Jesse threatened. "You will have no value to the crows when I am through with you! Understood?" Jesse hissed.

"Understood with a clarity as only you can instill it." Joaquin sighed.

Chapter 163

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the recent delays. A severe cold and an unexpected stretch of overtime have left me physically and mentally exhausted as of late. I haven't forgotten this but I'm not going to scribble some half hearted attempt either. There will be more as soon as I can do it justice. Moving on it slowly as time and energy permit and will have more for you soon. Thaks for your patience and understanding. Sandy


	164. Chapter 164

House's day hadn't gone much better

House's day hadn't gone much better. A hangover that was off the charts greeted him in his cold and empty bed late that morning. A hot shower and some hot coffee later, House's condition had improved little.

Deciding to "share the wealth" House arrived at work late that morning to one patient and a room full of Fellows with preliminary test results. There was a brief exchange of ideas and attitudes. House won as they scurried to do his bidding and escape his wrath. Silence. House leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The silence was settling in with a suffocating reality.

By mid afternoon House had gotten the word about Tritter. House said nothing when Chase delivered the news. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" Chase pressed when the only response he received was silence.

House bit his lip as he mulled over the possibilities. "Unless you can resurrect the dead I don't think there's much left to do except paperwork."

"Done, the paperwork I mean." Chase tried for a laugh. There was only silence. "House, it wasn't your fault…"

"You're stating the obvious."

"It wasn't anybody's fault…except his."

Again Chase's words were met with silence. House kept his thoughts to himself. He had a few distinct thoughts about placing blame but there was little to be done about it. Still, there was the virus that was clearly present. "Any chance of getting a few last samples of that virus?" House suggested.

"Body's already been claimed. I thought you called them." Chase said. "That's why I was asking…"

"Them?" House asked.

"The CDC. There was an official here. There were several actually."

House was silent for a moment. Tritter was listed as a John Doe. If no one knew he was there, how did the CDC show up that quick unless someone tipped them off? House doubted if it even was the CDC. It was probably safer not to ask. It was definitely safer for Chase. "I notified them yesterday when you told me. They must have checked back." House heard himself saying. What did it matter? Everybody lies.

House extricated himself from the conversation without too much effort and went on about his day. More tests. And then his first glimpse of the scene that would no doubt continue to haunt him in the days to come wandered past his office door. Jacqueline accompanied Wilson back from a late lunch.

House glared at the two of them. Neither looked in his direction as they giggled and cooed at one another on the way past his door. "Think that was enough to get his goat?" Wilson asked as they settled in for a bit before his next appointment.

"I think it was a very good start." Jacqueline grinned. "We don't want to overdo."

"No. Torture in small increments is best with House in these situations. One big scene and it's only for the show and forgotten soon enough." Wilson said with an evil smile. "What we want is a guilty conscience. We're going to have to scrape away at that crusty exterior of his a little at a time till we _find_ his conscience." Wilson instructed, enjoying the situation too much as Jacqueline laughed.

House sat in his office and sulked. He couldn't bother Wilson because he was otherwise engaged, literally. Jesse's daughter was one door down. _Jesse_. At the mere thought of her House's mind went into overdrive. He was miserable. He was miserable and it was all Jesse's fault! If she'd listened to him…She should have listened. House stopped in mid-thought. The word bully came back to haunt him.

And Jesse had had enough of his bullying ways. The stinging slap was evidence enough of that. House closed his eyes and shook it from his thoughts. At least he _tried._ He'd cornered Jesse. He'd left her no option but to cower or fight. What did he expect?

What did you expect her to do, you idiot? Trapped in a violent marriage with a domineering husband she'd already learned how to fight back. You resurrected that part of Jesse, the part that would fight back. You idiot! You brought this on yourself!

House cursed his actions. He cursed Tritter for driving him over the edge again. Even on his deathbed the man had been nothing but trouble. Why should he care? Why should he care that Tritter was given a healthy push into the hereafter? And even if he did care, there was little point in making a fuss with Joaquin pulling the strings.

And Joaquin was going to hear about the argument with Jesse soon enough. He wouldn't do anything. Joaquin would realize it was a hiccup in the status quo. Every couple had their ups and downs. The word couple gave House pause for thought. Yes, they were a couple. At least they had been until you messed everything up, just like always. You make a mess of everything. You ruined it. This wasn't a hiccup it was a major blunder. And Jesse hadn't called.

It isn't her place to call, you moron! Pick up the phone. Tell Jesse you're sorry. Tell Jesse you made a mistake. Tell her anything but make Jesse believe you truly are sorry.

House wrestled with his thoughts for the better part of the afternoon. It was a stalemate until the phone rang and jarred House into the present. He cringed when he looked at the number. "Joaquin." House answered as coolly as possible.

"Dr. House. I was wondering if you had any openings in your busy schedule? It seems…it seems you are troubled about some things and my sister…Jesse…"

"I know who your sister is. What do you want?" House snapped into the phone, cursing himself the moment he said it.

"This is difficult enough for both of us. Please do not make it more difficult than it already is. I would like to speak with you about your request for the doll. It wasn't as dispatched as Jesse thought…"

"Well there really isn't any need for it anymore." House said, waiting for the response.

"And why is that?" Joaquin asked with less than convincing innocence. "Is our mutual friend over whatever it was that was ailing him?"

House felt a chill. He closed his eyes hoping for a moment's clarity. There was none. "You could say that." House answered with equally unconvincing innocence. Let the games begin, House thought. What a game of cat and mouse this might turn out to be.

As the men in her life were making plans and changing schedules Jesse was doing the same. Friday's work was done and filed. Jacqueline was busy and Jack…Jesse still didn't want to deal with her son. Whatever Joaquin had talked him into, for whatever reason Jack was a willing participant. Jesse couldn't stomach it.

There time together had left an irreversible impression on her. House had resurrected the best part of Jesse in their time together. Her spirit was back. Her joy of living had been restored along with her self-respect. Their arrogance and attitude were equal. At their best they were equals. But now, the word adversary came to mind and Jesse couldn't bear the thought of it. House was right. They needed some space. But Joaquin's idea of shipping her off to Lily was out of the question. She wouldn't be shipped or sent or monitored like some lab rat. House's idea that she quit her job at the school to free up more time for him was a double-edged sword at this point. Jesse had freed up her time, but her warm lover was tired of her. It was time to go.

There were half a dozen phone calls, none of them to Lily. There were several stiff drinks and some long moments of thought and planning in between. The phone call to Ian had gone better than expected. Jesse could always count on her old friend when it came to dealing with Joaquin. Though Ian rarely offered information, once Jesse had him backed into a corner with theories in hand, Ian would fill in the blanks. With this virus ready to run amok her brother was "off the leash" as Ian had delicately put it.

With free reign and all of the pressures of work and family it was small wonder…Ian did his best to give Jesse a clearer perspective of her brother's ugly view of the world. It did little to make things better but it did add some clarity. Joaquin wasn't there only "bad boy" off the leash at the moment and yes there were bigger issues at hand than an evil detective and a relationship that had gotten kicked in the teeth by all of it. Ian warned Jesse, as any true friend would do. The virus was coming. It was time to go.

Chapter 164


	165. Chapter 165

The rest of the week crawled toward Friday

The rest of the week crawled toward Friday. House's mood worsened with each passing day and each passing of Jacqueline on her way to and from Wilson's office. House's mood swings and tantrums were snowballing and unbearable.

Jacqueline made sure Wilson was practically inaccessible other than a few hours in the evening. Wilson wasn't complaining. He reveled in the attentions that had long been absent from his life. He reveled in the fact that it was House's turn to sit back and watch! Wilson was enjoying himself for a change and if House was able to learn anything, it only made the situation sweeter.

But some lessons had little to do with jealousy. The level of "alone" that House was feeling was incomparable to anything he'd experienced before. He'd come to accept the strange members of Jesse's entourage. Liking them had little to do with having them around. They were there, from the barmaids to the musicians and they were far more accepting of their boss' curmudgeonly mate than House was of them.

And House had grown used to them. And now they were gone. _You idiot! It only takes one phone call to undo this mess you've made._ House stopped to think about it as he puttered in his office late Thursday night. One phone call, and all of the sucking up and explanations…all of the apologies, House shook his head at the thought of it. He simply wasn't ready for that yet. And besides, House thought as he lanced at the clock, there was business…

Punctual to a fault, House watched a shadow appear in the dimly lit hallway. Joaquin appeared in the doorway shortly thereafter. "Working late?" Joaquin asked as he casually took a seat.

"Getting caught up on things." House answered, barely looking up at Jesse's brother.

"Pity to tie up one's evening with such trifles. You should be…elsewhere. I should be elsewhere. But you decided to see me and here I am." There was a lengthy silence as Joaquin watched House carefully put away the equipment he was tinkering with.

"I told you there was no need." House said, leaning back in his chair.

"But you are not with Jessica, and therefore I think there is."

House made a face as he eyed Joaquin. "So, we can add matchmaking and advice to the lovelorn to your long list of talents?"

"I have tried over the years to keep those around me..." Joaquin thought for a moment. "Satisfied is a good word. It is good to keep the women in our lives satisfied, don't you think, Dr. House?"

"How very noble of you." House smirked. "Is there some sort of saint in your religion?"

Joaquin grinned. "If there were, I would not be in the running. But we're stating the obvious, aren't we? Let's get down to business." Joaquin shrugged as he glanced at his watch. "You requested something which does not belong to you. I'm being kind when I say requested. My sister is unused to people making demands of her. She does not handle it well after her unfortunate previous coupling."

"The bottom line is I made that request to Jesse. That's between us, Joaquin."

"Yes, but she no longer had the doll in her possession and it was not hers to give. _I requested _that she make both of them. They are mine to do with as I see fit. So you see, all of this ugliness between the two of you is unnecessary. You should call Jesse. She misses you." Joaquin said, laying it on as thick as he could.

House could only stare across the desk at Joaquin. "Did she put you up to this?"

"I offered. Jessica was not happy with the idea." Joaquin explained. "She seems to think I am lacking in abilities when it comes to affairs of the heart."

"I can't imagine why." House smirked.

"My sister and I have led very different lives. We have different perspectives. Still, I wanted to try. You are an educated man. So am I. Surely we can come to an understanding."

"An understanding." House echoed. "And that would be?"

"That none of this is Jessica's fault. Therefore there is no reason for you to be angry with her." Joaquin said as he leaned back in his chair and waited.

House knew Joaquin wasn't about to leave until he got the answer he wanted. This was becoming tedious. He sighed heavily and glanced at the door. "And then you'll leave?"

"Perhaps in a little while."

They stared at one another. Neither wished to relent but the conversation was going nowhere. "Why perhaps?"

"Because I have some questions for you and I am hoping you can help me to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why did you want the doll? Our beliefs hold no merit for you."

House had to think about it for a moment. "I don't know. I've seen a lot of things I can't begin to explain since Jesse came into my life."

Joaquin nodded. "So it was merely…a long shot."

"Something like that."

Again Joaquin nodded. "Don't you think it's a terrible waste? Ending your relationship with Jessica over something that was no more than a long shot. In case you have any doubts, let me assure you, having it in your possession would not have helped Tritter."

"And why is that?"

"Its purpose was for protection. The doll didn't make him sick."

House tried not to laugh. He failed. "Of course the doll didn't make him sick. _You made him sick._ I saw the blood samples. He has an earlier version of your flu."

"Well then." Joaquin said without a shred of emotion.

House gave him an accusing glare. "You're not denying it."

"As I said, we are educated men."

"So whom was the doll supposed to protect, Joaquin? Was it for the family the way you told Jesse or was it to protect you while you were expediting Tritter's exit from the living?"

Joaquin grinned, ignoring the implication. "Surely you have better things to do at this hour than waste away in this office? I know I do. Call Jessica. No reason for the two of you to spend your evenings alone." Joaquin shrugged. "I'm not." Joaquin said as he rose from his chair.

"You perpetually raise more questions than you answer, Joaquin." House said, glaring up at him.

"I didn't come here to answer questions. Perhaps someday I will but not tonight. It's late and I have better things to do. You have something better to do as well if you choose to."

"And if I don't?" House regretted it the moment he said it. He caught a glimpse of change in Joaquin's expression.

A combination of anger and pity vanished as suddenly as it appeared. "Then you will sit in this office alone. You will go home alone." Joaquin said. He stopped for a moment to consider it further. "Other women may occupy your thoughts for a time or your bed for an evening, but men like us know the difference between cheap imitations and a flawless diamond, an average piece of meat and the perfect filet mignon. Your life will be forever lacking without her. Your heart and soul will be forever hungry."

Chapter 165


	166. Chapter 166

Joaquin left House to his work and his thoughts, whatever they might be

Joaquin left House to his work and his thoughts, whatever they might be. Joaquin could have cared what House thought about him. But the seeds of discord over Jesse, if Joaquin hadn't planted them he'd fed and watered the ones already in House's mind.

Joaquin arrived at his destination with a smile on his face. Though his flawless diamond was on the other side of the ocean there were plenty of gems in the rough to sustain him until their next meeting. He knocked on the door and it opened.

"You're late."

Joaquin nodded, feigning no small amount of shame. But she was smiling. Joaquin knew all was well. "Unavoidable complications. But I am here now if you'll have me."

"I guess you can make it up to me." She teased.

Joaquin grinned mischievously. "Do with me what you will. I am yours for the remainder of the evening, Lisa…."

House left the hospital several hours later. Although he was in no hurry, he started for home. The radio was torturing him. As he pushed the preset buttons and finally scanned for some respite, every song on every station seemed to be shaking a finger at him, reminding him, haunting him.

"I've been trying to get down to the heart of the matter, but everything changes and my thoughts seem to scatter…" House rolled his eyes. The radio was not his friend tonight. He tried again.

"In every heart there is a room, a sanctuary safe and strong, to heal the wounds of lovers past until a new one comes along. I spoke to you in cautious tones. You answered me with no pretense. And still I feel I said too much. My silence is my self-defense."

House glared at the object of his disdain as he drove and tried to find something, anything that wasn't clawing at his conscience.

"Hold me, just hold me. Please don't ask me where I've come from or why I cry these tears. Just hold me, hold me please. Let me rest in the shelter of your embrace…"

House turned the radio off. His patience was failing him. Apparently his sense of direction was as well. He found himself parked in front of Jesse's place a short time later, trying to get up the nerve to go in, to call, touch base. Anything. He sat frozen staring at the front of the building for the longest time.

He wrestled with all of the reasons he should. He argued with all of the reasons he shouldn't. He cursed himself for being a coward. What are you afraid of?

Rejection came to mind. She'd told him to get out. She hadn't asked him to come back. But House knew better. He'd asked for the separation first. Time apart was his request. Unfailing in her attempts to please him, Jesse had only done as he'd asked. She hand done as he asked salvaging what self-respect she could in the process. Jesse let him go.

She gave you an out. Take it. Run! But Wilson will never let you live it down…

The thought of Wilson and Jesse's daughter forever in front of him was enough to nudge him out of the car. House went in his eyes scanning for the slightest reason to bolt. The place was filled to capacity. Must be more parties, House thought as he hovered in the back. There was little chance of being seen in the darkness and he could only stare at the vision of loveliness that was once his as Jesse was taking the stage to a round of applause and a short announcement about two special requests.

The song made all thoughts of leaving vanish. The tune House had requested at the benefit. House leaned against the wall drinking in the lyrics as he remembered their first night together. It still astounds me. The way you found me…Send me a lover, someone to believe in, someone to take away the cold…

There was massive applause as Jesse finished and her next number began. Another from that day, Santana's "Hold On" resurrected itself to haunt House only further.

Just let me close my eyes; memorize the way things are this minute. So when you're gone, I can go on. If memory can hold within it what I'm feeling, should time try fading or stealing something away.

Hold on nothing's the same. Tell me why I feel this way. Life wouldn't be worth living without you. All along I've been the pretender, but now that's gone forever. Nobody's ever loved me like you do. Nobody's broken through.

House tore himself from his guilt and the spot where he stood frozen. He left. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't stand himself anymore than he could the situation he'd put both of them in. He left without looking back. He left without looking up. Hugging the back wall as he was, House failed to see the banner that hung above him on the wall. "Farewell, Jesse."

House hobbled to his car and collapsed in the seat behind the wheel with a heavy sigh. His head leaned back against the seat; he stared into the blackness of the head liner and still, all he could see was Jesse's face, Jesse's smile, and Jesse's curvaceous figure. His fist pounded the steering wheel as if trying to beat back the ghost that was already tearing at him. His anger and confusion taunted him.

Get back in there. Fix the mess you made. Do something before it's too late, you idiot!

What? What can I do? She'd only turn me away and she'd have every right, every reason. Jesse was right. I'm a bully.

But you were her bully. The one she wanted. The only one she wanted. She'd welcome you back with open arms.

Yeah, so I could screw things up again…and again. Jesse doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve someone like me bullying her for the rest of her days.

House gathered his thoughts that were scattered across the liner and closed his eyes for a moment. The song continued to haunt. Let me close my eyes, memorize…so when you're gone I can go on…

House remembered Jesse's first performance. The showmanship, the spark and the ever-present smile, were missing tonight as House watched Jesse perform for the crowd. She sang the lyrics as if they were a prayer. Her emotion reached out to him and House could not make it let go.

He drove home with the radio torturing him again. House turned it off and found solace in a bottle when he finally made it home. A shaky hand poured the first stiff drink. He steadied himself as the alcohol flowed and his nerves settled.

His thoughts turned toward tomorrow as House wandered to bed with one last drink in hand. Jesse would be giving her lecture. Maybe if he wasn't busy, if he didn't have a case. Maybe if Wilson wasn't free for lunch.

Maybe you could hide in the back again for one last look…you idiot! Torture yourself some more. You love it. You revel in it.

House's eyes screwed shut. It was time to sleep. He'd manage tomorrow when it got here. It didn't matter if it was already past midnight. Tomorrow would come with the sun and no doubt a hangover. He'd deal with it tomorrow…no doubt badly.

Jesse conceded to the night as well, making an early evening of it. She crawled into her big empty bed. Her mind went through her checklist again and again. Better that than to think of her loss and her loneliness. She turned her back to the empty far side of the bed. Best not to look. Best not to remember, his touch, his kiss, the feel of him lying beside her. She turned on the clock radio for some music to distract. Led Zeppelin's "Rain Song" sealed her fate.

"I felt the coldness of my winter. I never thought it would ever go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us. For I know that I loved you so…

"These are the seasons of emotion. And like the wind they rise and fall. This is the mystery of the quotient. After the sun, after the sun a little rain must fall…"

Jesse curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep with the odd thought of tomorrow creeping in. One last day and it was time to go.

Chapter 166


	167. Chapter 167

House was lurking outside the hall as the last groups of students filed in

House was lurking outside the hall as the last groups of students filed in. He hobbled in behind a large group and found a seat at the back. He was sure his presence would go undetected. He was so certain he never looked behind him and failed to see Wilson leaning against the wall.

Jesse appeared after a brief announcement to a thundering round of applause and got things under way with her usual flare. There was comedy, commentary, opinions and questions galore. Jesse was on. In her element, and occasionally glancing in Wilson's direction, Jesse gave a memorable performance as she tried not to stare. House was there! He had come to see her and his faithful friend couldn't have done a better job of pointing it out.

Jesse's heart sank as she watched House make an attempt at a stealthy exit when it was over. Even through the standing ovation she could see House's dismay as he discovered Wilson parked in the doorway. House had practically pushed him into the hall as they disappeared from view. Jesse could only imagine the exchange that took place once House got his friend out of sight and in the hall.

Jesse took a few last questions. She signed more autographs and remained trapped by her many students and fans for quite a while. But it was over soon enough. And House wasn't lurking in the halls as she wandered out and wandered through the building. He wasn't waiting outside either. Jesse admonished herself. It was getting colder. It was a windy miserable day. Of course he wouldn't be outside in this.

She checked her cell phone as she got in the car. No texts or voicemail greeted her and her heart sank. Was he merely checking to see if she was okay? Jesse sat in her car for a while and thought things over. When the phone rang it scared her half to death. She didn't bother to look as she answered it. She was so certain…

"Sister, are you accessible?"

Jesse's forehead came to rest against the steering wheel as her heart sank. "Yes."

"You don't sound happy to hear from me."

"Should I be?"

There was a pause as Joaquin gave it some serious thought. "I think so. I spoke to your wayward lover." Joaquin said, hoping for some small praise for his efforts.

"When?" Jesse asked as she wondered at her brother's abilities of persuasion. They spoke and House had appeared, even if it was only at a distance. She listened as Joaquin detailed the meeting but said nothing.

"He looks like hell, sister. He's not dealing with this any better than you." Joaquin thought for a moment. Perhaps some brotherly advice was called for. "Sometimes it is difficult for a man to admit his mistakes, particularly when they are so foolish and even more so when in the presence of a beautiful woman." Again there was silence. Joaquin sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps the same is true of the feminine persuasion but this I would not know."

"I suppose it is." Jesse relented. "Funny, we were never at a loss for words until this."

"Angry moments tend to leave us speechless from time to time. Odd, this has never affected you until now. I talked to him and now I am talking to you. The two of you need to talk to one another." Again there was silence. "And then you need to seriously consider what I told you about spending some time with Lily. Maybe take him with you if things get better."

"Stop it, Joaquin! Just…stop." Jesse stammered.

"Very well. But we will have this conversation again. Hopefully it won't be too late. The virus—"

"Oh stop with your silly virus! I don't care about your feathered flu."

"You will if the situation becomes dire! I will keep you informed. And I want you to leave if things start to get out of control. I will be leaving tomorrow for Maine, but rest assured I will be staying in touch."

"Big Brother is watching us." Jesse announced. "How secure that makes me feel."

"It should, at least when it comes to this. I will stay in touch."

Jesse held her tongue. "May Goddess bless your work and put an end to this terrible plague. And may you find peace at the end of your long journey."

"Jessica?"

"Good-bye Joaquin." Jesse snapped the phone shut. She leaned back and stared at the velvety expanse of liner on the ceiling as if she would find some answer there. Jesse closed her eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths to clear her thoughts.

It was almost time to go. She still had to get Ian so he could take the car back. She had her bags stashed in the trunk. She had left no stone unturned to make a clean getaway and now she had less than an hour to spare. But she had to know. And Joaquin was right about one thing. She and House were not big on admitting their mistakes. Somebody had to be the strong one. Somebody had to take a chance.

Jesse flipped down the visor and glanced in the mirror. Hair perfect. Makeup perfect. She took a good long look into the eyes staring back at her in the mirror. Less than an hour was time enough. One way or the other things had to be settled between them.

Jesse fought down the butterflies in her stomach as she walked down the hall and into House's office. She glanced to her left. His brood was out. House was seated behind his desk staring out the window. His cane twirled slowly. It stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. House froze. He was certain his heart stopped as Jesse eased behind the desk and hopped up on it.

"I saw you at the lecture today. I thought that might be a good sign?" Jesse asked.

Her melodic voice washed over him like a cool drink of water. But House's throat went dry. The words wouldn't come. Happy as he was merely to be in her presence House felt trapped in the corner of his office as Jesse's hand slipped from his shoulder.

House watched Jesse cross her shapely legs out the corner of his eye as she made herself comfortable on his desk. How he wanted to run his fingers up that shapely calf. But she had "dismissed" him the day of their argument and House still wasn't entirely over that.

_After you told her you didn't want to see her anymore. Say something, you idiot! Fix this! She's sitting right beside you. This may be your last chance!_

"House?" Jesse's voice was timid. Her hand found its way to his shoulder again. "I was hoping…" Jesse waited. There was only silence. Jesse glanced at her watch and sighed. Bad weather or not, her departure could wait. If only she could get him to speak. If only there was hope. "Don't you _want_ to talk to me? I've missed you." It was as if she was talking to a statue…on the outside. If only Jesse could have seen the turmoil within.

Say something! Anything! It doesn't have to be profound or earth shattering. It doesn't have to be witty or memorable. Speak!

But Jesse only saw a man who couldn't even look her in the eye. House's furtive glance in her direction had been his only acknowledgement of her presence. Quickly recovered from and otherwise ignored. Jesse was utterly destroyed. She struggled to salvage something of these last moments together…for both of their sakes.

"I'm sorry if I put you on the spot. I guess I got my hopes up so I took a short detour from my plans for the day. I'll get back to them and leave you to your work." Jesse's hand started to pull away but she couldn't do it. No. Not like this.

House felt her hand caress the back of his neck as she spoke. "I'm going away for a while. I won't be back unless…I'll wait to hear from you this time. If you ever change your mind I'll be as close as a phone call." Her hand lingered as House bowed his head. House wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her leave his sight again. But the delicate touch of her hand followed by a soft kiss on the cheek silenced him. And then Jesse whispered in his ear. "In case you ever doubted…I love you." Jesse slid from the desk and vanished from his side.

Leaving! She was going away. House opened his mouth to speak, hesitating at the thought of hearing no more than an echo of Jesse's words. But it was true and he couldn't deny it. "Jesse, I love you too." His voice was barely a whisper. There was no response. House turned to look and saw only his empty office.

Hobbling after her proved fruitless. The elevator doors were closed. House went back to his office and braved the high winds to look over the balcony. He saw the car and watched as Jesse hurried toward it. And then he saw Ian get out and open the door for her. House watched the Rolls pull away and disappear from view. Jesse was gone.

Chapter 167


	168. Chapter 168

House stared at the spot where the car was parked

House stared at the spot where the car was parked. Gone. The wind gusted around him as it started to sink in. It hit him like a cold hard slap in the face. Jesse had professed her love, kissed him good-bye and waltzed out of his life. She said she would be as close as a phone call, one phone call. You idiot! Put your hand in your pocket, take out your cell phone and call her. Order her, beg her, anything, but make her come back!

House hit speed dial as he stepped back into the warmth of his office. He heard Jesse's phone ring…and ring. Finally!

"Jesse!"

"No, Dr. House, it's Ian. One moment please, she's a little distressed." Ian explained. "With you in a minute." Ian continued as House waited. "Finishing tissue number three I think…" Ian recounted with no small amount of humor much to House's annoyance.

House counted the seconds ticking then heard a few muffled sniffles as the phone changed hands. "Yes?"

"Are we all finished making a spectacle of ourselves?" House snapped into the phone. The sarcasm in his voice was thick.

"You can't speak to me in person or even acknowledge my presence and then you call to vilify me for crying?" Jesse managed between a few well-choked sobs. "You break my heart and then you call to make fun of me? You evil bastard!" Jesse spat into the phone.

House heard Ian's voice in the background and it only made him angrier. "Tell him to mind his own business."

"He was arguing on your behalf. For the life of me I don't know why!"

"Maybe he thinks titles like "evil bastard" ought to be reserved for those more deserving, like his friend…your brother." House chided. House winced. This wasn't going well. House tried with his usual lack of grace to pull the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Never mind all of this it's beside the point. You can't leave." There was silence. "Are you listening to me? Do you hear me, Jesse?"

"Yes." Jesse sniffled.

"Tell Ian to turn the car around. Tell him to bring you back." Again there was silence.

"Why?"

"Why? You said you loved me! You love me and you're leaving. Does it make any sense to you?" House chided.

"I'm leaving because you want your precious space. I'm leaving because you're mean to me and you bully me and it's obvious after being in your office you cannot tolerate my presence."

"That's not true!"

"You wouldn't talk to me!" Jesse countered. "You couldn't even look me in the eye!" Jesse argued. "Maybe someday. Maybe someday you'll miss me enough to appreciate me and want me back. Maybe someday…"

"Jesse, stop this." House argued over top of her words. "Jesse, stop! Shut up and listen to me!" House yelled into the phone over Jesse's sobs and sniffles. Again there was silence.

"Yes my lord and master?"

House sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't handle such conversations in person. Over the phone it was impossible. "I…want you…to come back." House stammered trying to get through to his tearful Jesse.

"Is there anything else?"

"What do you mean is there anything else? I want you back here! Now!" House ordered.

"Is there nothing else, nothing but demands? House!" Jesse pleaded as she started to weep again.

"That's all there is until you come back. I'm not chasing after you and I'm not playing games with you on the phone. I'm not playing, Jesse. You know me better than that. We're not about games."

"We were never about games, you and I. It was real…"

"That's why I'm not playing games with you over the damn phone. I want you back here. Now." House demanded again.

"I'm tired of fighting with you. I won't. And I won't be ordered around either! I never wanted to hurt you or make you angry." Jesse sobbed into the phone.

"Then stop making me angry now." House was getting exasperated. Her tears were tearing him apart. "Jesse, stop crying!" House's temper finally got the best of him. _"Damn it! Get your ass back here…now!"_ House yelled into the phone. His answer was silence followed by a few muffled sobs.

Finally Jesse spoke. "Maybe someday. Someday when you can give me a reason, some day when you can ask instead of demand."

"Jesse!" House was yelling. He couldn't stop himself anymore than he could stop Jesse.

"Good-bye, House. I love you." Jesse sobbed into the phone and hung up. She couldn't bear the hostility anymore and she didn't want to go another round with him. She was mentally exhausted. The last few days had taken their toll. Jesse turned the phone off and threw it in her purse. She did not want to see it. She did not want to hear it. She did not want to deal with it ever again at the moment.

Ian said nothing. He knew better. There weren't enough words to console. He only reached his hand out to her. Jesse pushed it away and wept uncontrollably.

House dialed again and again. He only reached Jesse's voice mail. He gave up and flung the cell phone across the room. He'd deal with Jesse later. She would have to turn it on sooner or later. Her minions couldn't survive without her… House's mind raced.

Maybe Jesse wouldn't turn it on till she got wherever she was going._ Where was she going? Asbury? Long Island? _The other side of the Atlantic wasn't out of reach for Jesse. And she'd need a shoulder to cry on_…Lily._

House winced at the thought of Jesse's troublemaking friend and Joaquin's lady. She'd have Jesse looking for a replacement in short order…or would she? He'd gotten along with Lily. Lily liked him well enough. Maybe…maybe.

House retrieved his cell phone. It was still working. He tried again to no avail. House glanced at the time as he flipped it shut. Then he glanced at the door. Jacqueline should be wandering past for her daily lunch date if she was on schedule.

It occurred to House as he found himself lurking in the doorway that his state of mind was somewhere between panic and…House couldn't think of the right word. He paced. He cursed under his breath. He cursed the day he met Jesse. House stopped himself. What was he thinking? Meeting Jesse had been the pinnacle of his womanizing career! No! House admonished himself the moment that word came to mind. Womanizing had little to do with a woman such as Jesse. This was no simple dalliance to pass the time. Jesse was one of a kind, this brilliant heiress with eyes and a heart only for House. And she was his. She'd said as much. She promised before he'd managed to drive her away.

And she _was_ leaving. House hobbled for the door again. He'd keep watch over the lobby. As he exited his office he practically collided with a bundled up Jacqueline. She stared at him wide-eyed and started to smile. "Papa House, how are you…"

"Never mind all that. Get in here!" House took her by the arm and nearly dragged her into his office as she chattered and protested. "Your mother…where is she going?"

"Oh, she told you?" Jacqueline sighed. A smile came to her lips. "But you talked?"

"We did. But we managed to skip over her travel plans."

"And why is that? Did you manage to convince her to stay?"

"Never mind all of that! Where is Jesse going?"

"Joaquin made the arrangements. Mama is going to stay with Lily." Jacqueline eyed House with no small amount of hope. "Is she…still going then?"

House looked away. He found himself staring at his shoes as Jacqueline touched his arm. "You talked or you argued again?" She asked quietly.

"We…I…lost my temper." House sighed.

"But you didn't meant to." Jacqueline said with no small amount of encouragement. "And I'm sure Mama knows this. Give her a little time. You asked for the same and she gave it to you willingly." Jacqueline reminded. "Be patient…for a change?"

House glared at her, recalling the argument with Jesse. She looked so like her mother it pained him to look into those identical eyes for very long. House looked away. "Patience isn't one of my strong points." House grumbled. "Go on. Get out of here. You have a lunch date or something, don't you?"

Jacqueline batted her eyes and grinned mischievously. "You could come with us?"

House ignored the theatrics and shook his head. "Ireland, you say?"

Jacqueline nodded. "Mama was against it but Joaquin insisted. He said she shouldn't be traipsing around the planet alone. It isn't safe. She finally relented…more like caved in…" Jacqueline rattled on.

House stopped her. "So she didn't want to leave?"

Jacqueline paused to consider. "Not really. But the way things are between the two of you she couldn't stay either. She is so very sad. You upset her very much, Papa House." Jacqueline shook a finger at him and teased. "Bad Papa House." House glared at her but Jacqueline was hardly afraid of the dirty looks. He was harmless. And besides, Wilson was one door down. "But Mama will get over it. And you will have your time that she said you wanted. Is there anything else?" Jacqueline asked as she made her way to the door. House only shook his head and shooed her from his sight. He needed time to think.

Meanwhile, Jesse had managed to gather herself back together in small increments. Ian took care of her luggage and they sat inside the car sharing a few last friendly moments together over a cigarette.

"Silly question, I know, but are you going to be alright?" Ian asked.

"I've survived far worse than this man's temper." Jesse said softly.

"But this man you seem to care about."

Jesse hung her head. "I do."

"I sincerely believe the feeling is mutual for whatever my opinion is worth." Ian said.

"You know your opinion has always meant volumes to me. I know House cares. And so does he. Someday when he can manage to convey that…" Jesse sighed.

"Some men find it very hard to speak their minds when it comes to their hearts."

"He has his precious time to gather his thoughts." They watched another limo pull alongside. "And I believe it's time for me to go soon." Ian was relieved to see the first hint of a smile from her. "What a clever idea. I can't thank you enough for arranging alternate transportation. Joaquin will be livid and I'll treasure every moment of it."

Ian glanced at the state vehicle with flags flying and smiled. "You have a warm home to winter over in and your destination of choice, albeit with a few extra stops. Take care, my lady." Ian graciously said as he got out and opened the door for her. Ian opened his arms and Jesse sank into them for a farewell hug. "I always seem to be saying good-bye to you."

"We'll have to work on that. Maybe in the spring." Jesse whispered. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"No matter what. No matter what House says or my brother says…no matter what, make sure House is safe. He and Joaquin don't always see eye to eye."

"Joaquin's going to be a very busy man." Ian said. Jesse looked up at him through her dark glasses but those eyes couldn't hide from the man who watched her grow up. "I'll see to it personally. Your Dr. House will be the safest man in Princeton. Joaquin needs lower profile pets anyhow." Ian said with considerable distaste. "This last debacle could have been very messy if things weren't going differently." Ian continued as he walked her to the steps.

"Is it that bad?" Jesse asked

Ian nodded. "You're leaving at the right time. I think we're going to have a wicked turn of events if the weather and our winged friends have their way."

"You stay safe too, friend. We can't afford to lose you. I shudder to think where we'd be, what would have become of us all those years ago…"

"I'll be fine. I know when to leave and no one needs to show me the door. I'll stay in touch." Ian kissed her on the forehead and gave her a nudge. "Their servant is awaiting you." Ian glanced up. "You'll be catered to in fine fashion and get to do some sightseeing along the way." He grinned as Jesse started to leave.

"I've seen all the sights I want to see in the world." Jesse said. "All I want right now is to sleep. I have my headphones and a fine flask to get me started. I'll call you when we land. The phone is staying off for the time being." Jesse sighed.

"Stay in touch, Queenie. There are some here who will be lost without you." Ian said. Jesse nodded and hurried up the steps. "Some more than others." Ian muttered under his breath as Jesse disappeared from view. Ian walked back to the car as his thoughts turned to the matters at hand. Jesse was safely on her way.

It was easy to sweep up after her brother's messes. There usually weren't any survivors. But Jesse's Dr. House was another matter. Ian had little doubt there were going to be hysterics unparalleled. It would make for an interesting distraction as this crisis loomed on the horizon. Ian turned up his collar against another heavy gust and finally made it to the warmth of his waiting vehicle.

The jet taxied down the runway with a healthy tailwind as a few snowflakes danced across Ian's windshield.

And on another runway, a flight to Ireland was readying for takeoff.

Chapter 168


	169. Chapter 169

House was on permanent pins and needles

House was on permanent pins and needles. He'd dealt with his Fellows and sent them scurrying. He'd ripped Cuddy's head off when she stopped in to see how he was doing on the way back from a business lunch. The thought of food finally overwhelmed him and he made his way to the hospital cafeteria with no mercy for any in his path. He tried Jesse's number again as he ate.

House thought about Jesse while he ate. He analyzed every word of their argument over the phone as well. House stared into his empty plate some time later wondering where his food had gone. He didn't remember eating a single bite of his Reuben although his stomach told him it was in there.

House hobbled back to his office and parked in front of his TV. A short time later he heard the happy sounds of a chattering Jacqueline as she and Wilson returned from lunch. House didn't turn around. He didn't want to see their happiness. He didn't want any part of their kind words and pitiful looks and affections. All he wanted was Jesse.

House merely glanced over his shoulder when he heard Jacqueline's musical good-bye as she cruised past his office a short time later. He turned his attentions back to his TV and tried to lose himself in his soap.

He grumbled and fussed and rolled his eyes as a news bulletin interrupted his one means of escape. House listened to the bulletin, his knuckles turning white as his fingers dug into the arms of the chair. An airplane bound for Ireland had crashed on takeoff. There was mention of high winds and other useless bits of information. House could only stare at the live video feed from the news chopper overhead as his mind absorbed the shock.

But bits and pieces of information were filtering through as the broadcast continued. It couldn't be as bad as it looked. The plane had barely gotten off the runway before being swatted to the ground by an unexpected wind gust. There were many survivors, the body of the plane for the most part was intact and the local hospitals were being alerted, as crash victims were being rescued and transported. Filtering through the TV's galvanizing grasp of House's attention were the sounds of real life from the next office. Apparently Jacqueline and Wilson had heard as well.

The sound of panic stricken sobs suddenly coupled with House's beeper going off. Wilson's was at the office door. "House. House! We have to get to the ER! House, are you listening?" Wilson shouted as Jacqueline desperately tried to phone her mother.

House only nodded. Wilson threw up his hands in his usual show of dismay and hurried toward the ER. Jacqueline tried again and again to dial. House started to get up when he caught sight of her. "She turned her phone off…after we…talked." House stared at the floor as his mind raced.

Talked…you were screaming at her, you idiot. Your last words to her were in anger. Your last words…House closed his eyes and tried to shake it from his mind. It was futile. Jesse's voice echoed in his mind and hung in his heart like a lead weight.

Her last words…I love you.

House started for the door but there was this weeping obstacle, a panicked mirror image of Jesse standing between him and a clean break from having to think about any of it. Jacqueline was still clutching the phone as House headed toward the door.

"Unless you're willing it to ring you may as well put it away." House said. Jacqueline only stared at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't moving. House didn't know what to do with her…about her…He made a face and started to pry the phone from her fingers. "You need to put this back…"

House froze as Jacqueline buried herself against his chest and burst into tears. His cane thumped idly on the floor several times as he tried to decide how to handle this. Cuddy suddenly swooped down on them, about to admonish House for not getting to the ER stat. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jacqueline. House seized the opportunity to have one less upset female to deal with. His free arm gingerly went around Jacqueline and he made a face at Cuddy. "I'm getting there as fast as I can."

"We'll be expecting you." Cuddy said before turning on her heels and leaving House to deal with Jacqueline all by himself.

House looked down at Jesse's precious daughter in his embrace. He wanted the floor to open and swallow him. "Jacqueline…Jacqueline…" House said, rocking her a little as he tried to settle her nerves, stop her tears. "Thing two?" House said, making a face at the futility of the situation. An idea came to him. "Listen to me. There's something you can do if you want to help."

"I want Mama!" Jacqueline sobbed.

"I know. I know." House tried in his best soothing voice as he eased her chin upward till their eyes met. "I want her too right now." House said, leaving out the part about wringing her neck for putting them through this. "And you can help if you'll listen to me." House tried again. She managed to nod through her tears and House forced a smile.

"What do you want me to do?"

"We all want the same thing right now." House said as he steered Jacqueline toward the elevators. "Everyone's going to be very busy in a few minutes, too busy to look for your mother. I'm going to give you a ringside seat in the ER and I want you to watch." House continued as he hobbled into the elevator with a weeping Jacqueline at his side.

"I have to call Jack."

"Call him. Call your uncle." House winced at the thought of it but Joaquin had a lot of pull. "They'll be taking everyone to different hospitals. Maybe he can check the lists at the other ones until we find your mother. But I want you to stay where I put you. Never mind the nurses. I'll take care of them." House instructed as they rode down in the elevator. "Ignore Cuddy, everyone does." House gave her an encouraging smile.

Jacqueline nodded and smiled in return and House lost his train of thought for a moment. Those eyes and that tiny hint of a smile were on the wrong body that was pressed so close against him. "Papa?" Jacqueline whispered. That unasked for title and her youthful voice jarred House from his thoughts. Papa, indeed, House cursed under his breath. What had Jesse left him with? She may as well have laid a curse on him to leave this ghost of her memory behind.

House tucked Jacqueline in at the ER desk and told the nurses upon pain of all manner of ugliness she was not to be moved. There were a few raised eyebrows but not a word of dissent. Jacqueline and her mother were a recognizable pair and high on the list of the hospital gossip grapevine. Something was up and for a change the ER nurses had a chance at the scoop.

And the first of the ambulances rolled in…and more behind as pandemonium ensued in the ER. House was looking. Wilson, Cuddy, everyone was looking amid the panic and rush that seemed unending, but there was no sign of Jesse. Ambulance after ambulance and a multitude of other emergency vehicles poured into PPTH.

There's was the closest hospital and even House found himself in surgery as the most severely injured continued to be brought in. Jacqueline watched and waited and hoped. Papa House had given her this task and this post and she did not leave even when Jack made his way through the mad rush to join her.

House checked in between surgeries when he could. Jesse's continued absence was weighing on all of them and Jesse's children watched as House worked and suffered through all of it. He was beside himself. He'd convinced everything was his fault as his mind raced between patient after patient. There's no escaping the triage scenario for what seems an eternity. House is unbearable through all of it…more unbearable after.

When they were down to the more minor injuries House managed his escape. Exhausted and irritable, he motioned to Jesse's children and they followed him as he hobbled from the area. "Anything?" He asked, hoping for some word. There was silence. "I don't have eyes in the back of my head." House snapped. "Speak." He ordered, finally coming to rest against a wall in a quiet hallway.

"There's no sign of Mama anywhere."

"Your uncle?"

"I only got hold of him a short while ago…"

House glared at her. "Where the hell has he been hiding all day?"

"I didn't ask. He didn't know anything about it till he turned his phone on but he's checking…other places." Jacqueline started to cry and Jack had her in his arms in short order.

"Uncle and Amber started returning calls about the same time." Jack said, filling in the blanks as he soothed his sister's frayed nerves. He rolled his eyes as House continued to glare. "Amber said she'd call if she found out anything at the other hospitals. Uncle will be on his way here…after he checks the list of deceased." Jacqueline started sobbing uncontrollably. "He has sources at the airport. We'll be hearing from him in short order, I believe." Jack said. "Can we get you anything, Dr. House? You look exhausted."

"You always were the observant one." House cracked, shaking his head. He pulled himself from the wall and glanced at the two of them. "I don't know about either of you, but I need a good stiff drink." House mumbled, heading for his office. They followed in silence. Jacqueline's cell phone signaled a text and everyone's heart stopped. It was from Joaquin and only one word, "location."

Jack called but there was no answer. He sent a text saying they'd be in House's office. The mood was grim as House poured himself a healthy drink and handed the bottle to Jack without a word. If Joaquin wouldn't even answer the phone it couldn't be good news. They waited as Jack poured himself a drink and watered one down for Jacqueline.

House sank into his recliner taking a long drink and surveyed the scene in front of him. Jesse's children were settling in. They were making themselves at home in his presence. Like it or not, they had accepted him and even with Jesse gone there was little doubt they had approved of the match. House sighed and closed his eyes as the alcohol hit bottom and spread its forgiving warmth through his body. At least the alcohol was forgiving. Apparently Jesse's children were as well. House was still beating himself up mentally. How was he ever going to fix this?

When Joaquin finally arrived he was still on the phone. "And you've heard nothing? If you're lying to me…" Joaquin said, ignoring his audience. "I am at the hospital. I must speak with Dr. House and her brood." Joaquin said shooting an angry glance at Jack. Jack seemed unphased but Jacqueline was suddenly on her feet and practically in House's lap as she tried to scoot onto the chair beside him. House gently moved her back onto the ottoman as Joaquin hung up the phone.

Joaquin eyed Jack as he leaned against the desk. He took a deep breath and surveyed the lot of them. "That was Lily. I thought perhaps she might have heard something." Joaquin never took his eyes from Jack as he spoke and House was observing this little family gathering with great interest. There was silence. "Did it ever occur to anyone to call the airport first? No? Apparently not." Joaquin sighed as he drank in the deer in the headlights looks he was getting from everyone present. He folded his arms across his chest and waited. "Jack?"

"Uncle?" Jack answered, mirroring his uncle's posture and raising an eyebrow.

"Where have you called? Where have you checked?"

"We've called the other hospitals and seen everyone that was brought here." Jack said.

"And it never occurred to you to call the airport?"

"I tried several times and couldn't get through." Jacqueline offered in her tiniest voice.

House could feel the fear emanating from Jesse's princess and he eyed Joaquin with no small amount of hostility as he observed Jesse's brother in all his "head of household" glory. Jacqueline was trembling. House wanted to put his arms around her but decided to observe this rare family moment as distanced as possible from the epicenter.

Joaquin only nodded. He glanced at House. House raised his glass and pointed to the bottle on the desk. "I've been busy sewing. I'm on break."

"Yes, I see this." Joaquin said without amusement before turning to Jack. "I am only going to ask you once. Where is your mother?"

"What?"

"She was not on the plane." The sighs of relief did little to appease Joaquin as he continued. "She never makes a move without telling you. You are the light of her life…"

"Uncle, she left…"

"Her pride and joy, the genius heir to the Antha-Scheulling dynasty…"

"She packed her bags and left!"

"Not without telling you where she was going!" Joaquin bellowed as he slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn the rest of us, but she would have told you. Your mother doesn't cross the street without your knowledge." Joaquin accused without lowering the volume of his voice.

House watched Jacqueline cower as she inched further back on the ottoman. She glanced at House in utter terror and he relented patting the scant inch or two of chair that was left.

"Do not move!" Joaquin yelled and Jacqueline froze. "Have I said anything to make you think I am angry at you?" He continued to bellow.

"No uncle."

"Then why are you acting like I am some sort of monster?"

"Probably because she knows you so well." House cracked, downing the last of his drink. His relief at the news of Jesse's safety had put at least a little of the acid back in House's tongue. Joaquin started to say something but House raised his hand. "I've got a little news flash for you, big brother. Apparently I wasn't the only one she left. I don't know what the rest of you did to upset her…well, I know what you did but we'll leave the newly departed out of this." House said as he eyed Joaquin.

"Chances are Jesse wanted to spare her children your wrath and that's the only reason she didn't tell them. She got away from you, Joaquin." House chided with no small amount of evil dripping from his voice. "You blinked. You lose."

"Lose? I have lost nothing."

"You've lost track of the golden goose." House countered. He watched Jack stifle a laugh as Joaquin shot him an angry glare. "She ran…from both of us."

"I will find her."

"Maybe she doesn't want you to find her anymore than she wanted to go back to Ireland. Jesse came and said good-bye to me. There's a reason she didn't so much as give you a backward glance." House continued to dig.

"She came to see you?" Joaquin asked.

House thought it over for a second. This was his chance to get a few well-placed digs in, not to mention look cool in front of Jesse's brats. "Yes she did."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me any details…" Joaquin asked as House shook his head. "No, I thought not. But it obviously didn't go well or she would still be here, wouldn't she?"

House glared at his opponent in this war of words. He wasn't about to be outdone. "I will give you one bit of information."

"And what would that be?" Joaquin said, not expecting anything of value.

"I watched her leave." House gave him a smug grin. He watched Joaquin's eyes light up.

"Her driver…"

"She wasn't using her chauffeur. But she did have someone with her." House waited. He wanted to him need something…just once.

"And what would it take to loosen that bit of information from your tongue, Dr. House?"

"She left with Ian." House waited, but he couldn't contain his smile. "The look on your face right now? Knowing your friend was in on it? Priceless." House chided, lifting his glass.

Chapter 169


	170. Chapter 170

It was a day for not answering phones

It was a day for not answering phones. Joaquin had been unable to reach Ian and left in an indignant huff. Jesse's children said nothing until he left. Jacqueline's nervous titter broke the silence.

"Well put, sister. And well done, Dr. House." Jack said, lifting his glass. Jacqueline immediately did likewise.

"Mama was very lucky to find you." Jacqueline smiled sweetly at him.

"Mother would have been thrilled to witness that exchange." Jack nodded, grinning from ear to ear. He watched House gently ease his sister back onto the ottoman and readjust his leg.

House sighed. "Remember to tell her about it…when you talk to her."

Jack watched the demeanor change. He'd seen it enough times before. House would almost connect with them or actually go the distance then suddenly withdraw like this. It was maddening to watch. And now, after what they'd weathered in the ER…almost as a family unit, Jack wouldn't stand for it. "And when you talk to her? You will talk to her."

"Sooner or later." House said as he stretched out in his chair and closed his eyes. "I don't think your mother wants to talk to me anymore than she does Joaquin at the moment."

"You know better, Papa." Jacqueline said. House opened one eye and raised an eyebrow but Jacqueline would not be dissuaded. "You can make all the faces you want. We know better as well." Jacqueline insisted and she took her cell phone out of her purse.

House gave in to his exhaustion and closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of Jack saying good-bye and Jacqueline saying she'd wait thee for Jimmy. House almost smiled at the sound of it. Jimmy this and Jimmy that, Jacqueline had the same musical quality to her voice as her mother whenever she talked about Wilson. House drifted off to sleep as Jacqueline played with her phone and waited patiently for her Jimmy. House listened to the similar lullaby of Jacqueline's voice as it spoke in hushed tones. Oblivious to the words, he lost himself in the music that was so much like Jesse's voice and allowed it to lull him to sleep.

"I knew you were avoiding him when you didn't answer. Have you heard about the plane crash, Ian?" Jacqueline recounted the story, the mix-up, and the ensuing pandemonium. She also told Ian how House took care of her and stood up to Joaquin. "But Mama won't answer her phone." Jacqueline protested.

"She was exhausted. Just like your Dr. House is now. She turned her phone off." Ian thought for a moment. "But I know someone else on the jet. I'll tell them to wake her up. But let me talk to her first. I'll tell her what happened. I know she'll want to talk to you." Ian listened to Jacqueline's enthusiastic response and gave her a moment to settle. "But Jacqueline, I think it would be wise to let Dr. House sleep. He can talk to your mother later, when he's rested. Maybe they'll both handle the conversation better after they've had some sleep.

Jacqueline agreed and hung up as she watched House's hand go to his leg. Even in his sleep, Jacqueline thought. Poor Dr. House. She slipped the phone into her purse and carefully rose from the ottoman.

House never woke up as Jacqueline knelt beside him. He never felt her touch as her hands barely rested on his thigh and worked their magic exactly as Mama had taught. Jacqueline watched the furrowed brow ease. She quietly rose and slipped out of the office. Better to wait for the phone to ring in Jimmy's office. House needed his sleep.

So did Jesse. But she'd had a healthy nap before she felt a hand on her arm. "Frau Scheulling? Frau Scheulling?"

Jesse's eyes fluttered open. She slipped off her headphones and looked up at the servant. He handed her a cell phone and smiled before disappearing. "Queenie?"

"Ian? What on earth?" Jesse started to scold.

"We're on borrowed minutes. Hang up the phone, turn on yours, and when your done being deluged by messages call me back, will you?

"Yes, of course…what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing spectacular. A plane crash, your supposed death and resurrection…"

"What?" Jesse was fully awake as Ian laughed over the phone.

"Check your messages and call me. And don't worry about your children. Your fella did a fine job of taking care of them through the entire ordeal. I'll be waiting for your call."

"I won't be long…I think." Jesse said goodbye as a cart wheeled to a stop beside her seat.

"Madame would like something to drink?"

"Yes, Madame would." Jesse said as she handed him the borrowed phone and opened her own. A deluge of texts and voicemails announced themselves as Jesse settled in with a stiff drink and a large glass of ice water. Her heart sank as she read the texts and heard the messages. A chill ran through her as she thought about her decision not to go to Ireland. She would have been on that plane had she listened to her brother. It was right that she was finally making choices and decisions for herself. Jesse had the gist of things and Ian was waiting. She flipped through the rest of the earlier phone calls. All were from House and probably all were more angry demands. She saved them for later. Even in anger, just to hear the sound of his voice…

House didn't sleep well. He was awake soon enough and stared at the ceiling for a while as he tried to get his bearings. Even through the remaining buzz from the alcohol he realized his leg didn't hurt and his hand went to his thigh for further confirmation. No, his leg hadn't fallen asleep. His brow furrowed as he wondered at the familiar numbness. He glanced around the empty room, empty, like his life. No Jesse. No brood. Everyone was gone. It occurred to House that he'd grown used to having them around. Of course he could do without them…he was House! He could do without any of them forever. But he didn't want to. And the silence dug at him.

House retrieved the bottle and pounded several healthy shots of alcohol to take the edge off. He paced for a while as he downed several more shots and then slumped back into his chair. He gazed around the room, surveying the empty space that was his kingdom. He was alone. He was the king of nothing. House sighed deeply and scowled into the darkness.

With Jesse and her children gone his heart may as well be. It was broken in a million pieces that he would never let anyone see. He knocked back some Vicodin with more alcohol for good measure and tried to drift off to sleep again. Maybe when he woke the next time he would feel better about things. House highly doubted it, but that thought might help his tortured mind to find some small peace in sleep.

Jacqueline's wait had paid off. She got the treasured phone call from her mother once Jesse was done talking to Ian. Relieved and overjoyed she had to share her good news with someone. She sent a text to Wilson and got a brief reply. He was still tied up in the ER but things were easing up. Jacqueline promised to wait for him. Too excited to sleep, she decided to check on House. He was sound asleep but she had to let him know.

Jacqueline went back to Wilson's office and wrote House a note saying she'd talked to Jesse and although it was the wee hours of the morning at least her phone was on now. Jacqueline crept into House's office and tucked the note in his pocket. House looked so forlorn Jacqueline couldn't resist giving him a good night peck on the cheek.

House felt something. Through the distant alcoholic fog the note being tucked in his pocket stirred him from his sleep. Then he felt the soft kiss in his cheek. His bleary eyes opened to a tousle of long dark hair and the intoxicating scent of familiar perfume.

"I knew you'd come back…"

"I'm sorry." Jacqueline froze and whispered a gentle apology for waking him.

"Have fun torturing me, bitch?" House growled and grabbed what he thought was Jesse. In his alcoholic haze House dragged Jacqueline on top of him kissing her hard and long as she struggled and pounded on his chest.

House was enjoying the game. Jacqueline panicked as House held her fast and forced himself on what he thought was her mother. The struggle was short lived. Jacqueline took the path of least resistance to free herself. Her fists were making no headway on his chest but one well placed punch on his right thigh and she was unceremoniously shoved from his lap onto the floor. House winced and grabbed his leg as Jacqueline scurried to her feet. She slapped him…hard.

"Open your eyes you drunken fool!" Jacqueline hissed as she swiped her hand across her lips. She stood glaring at him if only for a moment.

Through the pain in his leg and the alcohol in his brain, the voice jarred House. He froze and forced his eyes open. And there was Jacqueline…standing where he thought Jesse should be. The look on his face, a mix of pain and the shock of what he'd done was enough to melt the hardest of hearts. Jacqueline was at his side in an instant.

"I can fix it. Let me…" She tried to push House's hands from his leg. He turned away from her as he continued to fuss. Jacqueline would have none of it. "Papa House! Stop it! I fixed it before I left. I will fix it again." Jacqueline smacked at his hands and roughly pushed them back.

House relented. He would have done anything to appease her at that moment. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. No. It didn't happen. Oh no! He didn't…not only Jesse's daughter, but Wilson's fiancé as well. House wanted the floor to open and swallow him as he felt the familiar tingling in his thigh. He didn't deserve her assistance.

What's going on?"

Wilson's voice from the doorway startled both of them. House froze but the pain on his face was obvious.

"Papa's leg." Jacqueline answered sweetly. "I am not good at this like Mama. I need to concentrate very hard, Jimmy." Jacqueline explained as she put a finger to her lips.

"I'll be in my office. I had some paperwork to finish anyway." Wilson said as he watched with fascination for a moment. But his lady was struggling, he could tell. And Wilson knew how important it was to Jacqueline to impress her "Papa House" so he nodded and wandered next door.

"I'll be there as soon as I finish." Jacqueline promised.

House said nothing. There were no words. Even as the pain subsided and finally disappeared all words escaped him. "Jacqueline…"

"All better?" Jacqueline stared up at him.

House glanced at her for a split second and looked away. He gave a small nod as he stared into the hall. "You should go."

"And you?"

"And I…should apologize." House managed to say without surgery. He could feel Jacqueline's hand still resting lightly on his thigh and he forced himself to look in her direction. She was staring at him. "Honest mistake? Just add alcohol?" House tried.

She slowly nodded. "No need for anymore than that."

They stared at one another. The dim light from the hallway illuminated the awkwardness of the situation. "And no need to tell Wilson his friend is an ass?" House asked, hoping for at least some small mercy in his day from hell.

Jacqueline gave a small laugh. "No need to tell Jimmy what he already knows." She said as she rose to her feet. House looked away. He couldn't look her in the eye and Jacqueline knew she had to do something. "My line of work is all about secrets, much like your patient confidentialities. We will keep this little secret in each other's confidence?" Jacqueline asked. She watched House think it over and nod in relief.

Was that a glimmer of gratitude she saw on the face of their infallible Papa House? Was that a tiny taste of the "power women have over men" that Mama had told her about? Jacqueline savored it for a second and filed it away for future reference. Also filed away was Mama's edict about always being gracious in victory. Jacqueline considered the situation and thought she'd done well all things considered.

House gave her an inquisitive look. "Is that your uncle's philosophy for some of the things he does?" He asked quietly. "Oops and it's in 'our little secret' category?"

Jacqueline nodded. "It should be everyone's…for some of the things they do, don't you think?" Jacqueline reached out and gently took his hand. "Good night, Papa House.

House looked away as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and nodded. Words escaped him. He watched her disappear in the direction of Wilson's office and closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, in the morning things would seem a little brighter.

Chapter 170


	171. Chapter 171

In the wee hours of the morning House's leg woke him up. One hand went to his thigh and the other went in search of his Vicodin. His fingers felt an odd piece of paper and he pulled it out with his vial.

Two dry-swallowed pills later House scanned Jacqueline's note in the dim light, Mama this, Mama that. Jacqueline embellished with all manner of coaching in between. _You should tell Mama this. You should ask Mama this. Papa House…be nice!_

House shook his head and wondered what Jacqueline would advise now, after his behavior. He folded the note and tucked it back in his pocket. It was time to get out of that chair and go home. It was only comfortable after tiresome wanderings through the hospital or for the occasional nap. It wasn't the place to sleep the night away.

When he crawled into bed House's thoughts laid waste to what was left of the night. His bed was empty. But then it always had been. He'd barged right in to Jesse's world and made himself at home. He'd never welcomed her into his realm. But why would he? His tiny cluttered apartment didn't hold a candle to her glistening loft or the "little log cabin" in Asbury Park. How many other homes had she mentioned? House couldn't remember as he tried to sleep.

But all of that didn't matter fool! She wanted you. Only you! She said she loved you and you ignored her. You practically kicked her to the curb the first time she stood up to you. And you wonder why she left you. She left you. But she said she was yours. She said she loved you…you horrible, horrible man! You did bully her and Jacqueline…

_House winced at the recollection of what he'd done. Forcing himself on Jesse's daughter even in a drunken haze only proved how horrible he was. He didn't deserve a woman like Jesse. Her daughter wasn't even safe from his wrath, let alone Jesse!_

Apparently Jesse felt otherwise or she wouldn't have said she loved you. She wouldn't have tried up to the very end to salvage the relationship.

_And it was a relationship. And he did love her. And now she was gone._

And you just sat there! You idiot! Why didn't you say something? Do something!

House tried closing his eyes again as his thoughts and his conscience continued to battle. He'd call Jesse. Sometime tomorrow he'd…maybe he'd start out with a text message.

Oh what a brave soul you are. Big, bad House can't even talk to your woman over the phone let alone in person. Call Jesse. Beg her forgiveness. Beg her to come back, you miserable suffering idiot!

House tore himself up the remainder of the night trying to decide what to do. He'd never let himself get this involved since Stacy. He'd never let it happen again! How could he have let himself get this close?



It was easy, you idiot! You dove at the chance. Remember? Yes, remember…that face, that figure…House drank in the memory of Jesse. He'd memorized every detail, every curve of that silken perfect skin. Her hair whispered over him like velvet when she rested in his arms after making love. Those eyes, those lips, every detail haunted him, wounded him.

Jesse had to come back. She'd said she was his. _His!_ He would make her come back to him _if it was the last thing he did_. Jesse was his. House wasn't taking no for an answer. He was dug in. He would weather this storm and she would come back to him. With that final settling thought, House tried to catch a few hours sleep with what was left of the night. So what if he was late for work? He was always late. Cuddy would have to deal with it. All of them would. It wasn't going to be pretty at work for a while.

It was well into morning already and Jesse was suffering from her usual jet lag. She'd checked into her hotel and collapsed in her bed without bothering to unpack. A foreign room…a foreign bed…yes, it _was_ easier to sleep if only marginally. Distractions were the ticket. Distractions and a sense of personal accomplishment would get her through this trying time.

Jesse took the late morning to get her bearings and make phone calls. Showered and dressed in clothes more suitable for the day's outing, Jesse readied for her drive and at last stepped outside the hotel and under the hot Cairo sun. She eyed the busy street, smiling at her choice. Yes, everything was different here. She could heal…and maybe, if she absolutely had to, she could forget. At least that's what she told herself as she made the journey out to the dig site. Her heart argued otherwise.

Forget? You'll never forget Dr. Gregory House. He's under your skin. He's in your soul. You love him with all your heart. You love him more than you ever loved William! House reciprocated! He returned every kiss, every caress. He exceeded all your expectations and surpassed them by miles.

House never turned away or turned you away. He was like a great big love starved sponge; soaking up every ounce of affection you gave. And if you wanted…all you had to do was squeeze…

_Jesse wiped away the smattering of tears as she drove. She had to rise above this. She had work to do. She had something to occupy her thoughts besides House._

Yeah right. _House might let your work _share_ some small corner of your thoughts, but his memory will never pack its bags and go. He is dug in, holed up, and probably has barbed wire strung around the area of your thoughts he occupies. You promised yourselves to one another._ You promised, Jessica Amarantha! You are a Wiccan High Priestess. Your word is your bond and you promised!

Jesse wiped away another tear or two. She paused to consider her thoughts. She knew how House's mind worked. She imagined what he must be thinking right now. They were so much alike. Jesse knew House had to be suffering every bit as much as she.



And they were half a world away from one another now.

House had the time and space he requested. Jesse had her work to keep her busy. The proverbial battle lines were drawn. It was time for Jesse to dig in as well. This was a new and foreign battleground. She and William had never fought on this level. Their hearts were never at stake.

William had never loved her as House did. Meeting House made Jesse realize William had never loved her at all. House didn't have to say it. Jesse knew he loved her. And they didn't argue well. Maybe House was right. Maybe they did need some space. It was warm here. There was work to do. Cairo was an excellent place to winter over and see what their time and space would bring them. Jesse was certain they could weather this and survive it.

Everyone and everything was starting to settle in for the winter. Joaquin's mysterious avian flu was looking to dig in for the winter as well. This morphing traveling relative of its original strain wasn't finding the change in weather to its liking.

Maybe it hopped on the wrong bird on the wrong path? This wasn't the warm wet weather it was used to. And these birds didn't seem to be in any great hurry to leave this cold and bleak landscape.

Avian wasn't settling in well. And it wasn't fitting in well with others of its kind. It didn't seem to have much in common with anything on this side of the globe. South was the way back. South was warm. It had no concept of how far south it needed to go. It had no concept that it was already in southern Maine. But south along the water and on the backs of birds…back the way it came seemed the best route for the winter.

Jacqueline was settling in as well. Secure in her relationship and knowing Joaquin wouldn't need her for a while she decided to take some time for a little extracurricular work that evening while Wilson was tied up at the hospital.

Candles and incense in place and taking all the time and precautions she could think of, Jacqueline did her best to try and help her mother and her troubled "Papa House." After meditating on the issue and doing her best to visualize them reunited and happy once more, she began the more intricate aspects of the task at hand.

Her symbols for Jesse and House were carefully set on the altar with a tiny cauldron between them. Her eyes glowed with the reflection of the flickering candlelight as she spoke. "I ask humbly for your assistance with Mama and our troubled Papa House. May this cauldron represent an end to the troubles dividing them." She poured a small amount of alcohol into the belly of the cauldron and lit it. "May this flame purge all of the negativity that surrounds and divides and help Mama and her true love to reunite once more."



One by one Jacqueline took the tiny pieces of paper she'd carefully written on and spoke as she tossed them into the fire. "Help them to find a happy medium or resolution to their stubbornness, their tempers, and all that separates them." Jacqueline meditated as the snippets of paper accepted the flame one at a time and watched as they flared up before disintegrating to ashes. The piece she saved for last was much larger.

"May this final parchment represent all outside interference that would do them harm or come between." Jacqueline stared at the words she had written on the parchment. She hoped she'd covered everything. Jacqueline took a deep breath and paused to consider her words. "May careers never clash beyond repair, friends and relatives not meddle to the point of distraction and no harm come to the living unless malicious harm is intended."

Jacqueline stared long and hard at the paper. Had she covered everything and left nothing to chance? She stared at her uncle's name on the paper. No harm should come to him unless he _meant to do harm_. Jacqueline was determined to make no errors in such delicate work. But she was going to be busy with her Jimmy now.

She wouldn't have time to keep an eye on Joaquin as she had in the past. Joaquin had to behave…at least where her mother and House were concerned. She touched a corner of the parchment to the flame and watched it ignite. "Through the fire and to the four winds with the obstacles and hurdles that separate these kindred spirits."

Jacqueline waited till the fire burned itself out before dispatching the ashes to the winds. She watched the ashes flutter and swirl and fall, smiling at her efforts before she extinguished the candles and incense and left the rooftop of the bar.

It was too cold to stay on the roof and admire the moon and stars. But Jacqueline did linger at the door for a moment. She stared up at the night sky and smiled wistfully. "Come home soon, Mama." She whispered, thinking about the wreck that House was without Jesse there by his side. "We are going to have our hands full keeping him in line until you return." Jacqueline said under her breath as she closed the door behind her.

There was a momentary silence on the rooftop as if something in the night paused to consider her last statement. A gust of wind rose as if in answer.

_Yes, you are going to have your hands full indeed!_

Chapter 171

Epilogue to follow and a short break so I can get a head start on the sequel!


	172. Chapter 172

**Epilogue**

Jesse had a busy first day. Touring the dig site and making careful observations about work and overall progress along with everything else weighing on her mind had left her mentally drained. The heat and the sun had done a number on her as well. Needless to say, she was unprepared when the opening volley of "text wars" began. Reaching for her phone without looking at the caller ID, Jesse's eyes widened when she read the text.

"_Where are you?"_

Sipping on her bottled water Jesse thought for a moment before responding.

"_Destination is irrelevant. What does it matter? You sent me away."_

House scowled at the response. He thought for a moment.

"_I asked for time, not space. You left me! Get back here now!"_

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"_I will not be ordered about. You sent me away. The time space continuum is yours to deal with. Bullying me is not dealing with it."_

House's jaw moved idly from side to side as he considered the feistiness oozing through the phone at him. Maybe guilt was a better angle?

"_Everyone thought you were dead. Do you have any idea what you put us through? _

Jesse sighed. Her guilt was obvious but she'd never let on at this stage of the game.

"_Me? Your assumptions aren't my fault. My being here is your fault."_

House rolled his eyes. Impertinent little bitch, he thought to himself. House's grin was nothing but evil as the teeth came out.

"_Let me fix that, Queenie. Get your ass back here now!"_

The smug look on House's face faded as he waited for a response. Maybe Jesse couldn't come up with a response? House thought about his sparring partner. He knew a lack of response had little to do with it. There _was_ no response and his further attempts went unanswered as well.

Later that evening when she knew House _had_ to be asleep, Jesse turned her cell phone on again. She read through the myriad of angry texts. There were demands and curses and all manner of interesting reading. To anyone else it would have been funny. Jesse brushed away her tears and turned the phone off again. The next day brought more of the same. Jesse rolled her eyes when the phone beckoned her attention. She _knew!_

"_I can't believe you're not home yet."_

"Believe it."

"_I want you to back here. Where are you?"_

"This obsessive behavior will _not_ speed my return."

"_All I asked for was time."_

"You have it. You don't want me. You want the victory."

"_Bullshit."_

"Prove it."

"_I will when you get your ass back here."_

House winced the second he hit send. That was the edict that got the phone turned off before. He soon discovered to his anger and dismay that it brought the same end to this round as well.

Jesse received the next barrage when she turned her phone on to check messages before going to sleep. She was scrolling through the last of the tongue lashings as yet another text spilled into her phone.

House was thinking over what to say next as his phone beeped. It caught him off guard and he nearly dropped the phone.

"You have to stop this incessant texting." Was Jesse's brief reply. She was pushing him away. House wouldn't stand for it. He was the only one allowed to play that card.

"No."

"Text till your fingers bleed then. If you haven't the balls to speak I haven't the time to read." Jesse countered, hoping her challenge would silence him. She knew House so well and confidently tucked the phone back in her bag.

Challenged to take this war of words to a verbal arena, Jesse was certain House would back down at least for a little while. These text wars were merely a game to him, a source of amusement much as she had been. Jesse was stunned when the phone rang a few moments later. She pulled it from her bag and looked at the caller ID. Maybe House was serious? Jesse opened her phone. House never gave her a chance to speak.

House did his best to sound calm. "Jesse, come home."



Jesse rolled her eyes at the calm but patronizing voice on the other end. An order was an order, no matter how it was disguised. "House, no." Jesse calmly replied.

"Why?

Jesse took a deep breath hoping to explain as calmly as possible. "You've ordered, demanded and given edicts. The one thing you haven't done is tell me you want us back together. Come home. Get back there. Everything but come back to you. I'm not going to sit idly on a shelf until you think I've been punished enough."

"It isn't like that and you know it!" House snapped gritting his teeth and admonishing himself for raising his voice. This wasn't working. He had to keep things in check.

Jesse sighed and took another drink. "Besides, I have work to do. I have all of this spare time now, as per your request and I've decided to put it to good use. I've enough to keep me busy until…" One of the locals interrupted Jesse with all manner of apologies.

House listened to the faint voice in the background. The language and accent were familiar. House's eyes narrowed. She was in Egypt. He and her brother had managed to send Jesse scurrying halfway around the world to escape their bullying. House waited for Jesse to finish her conversation. So, he'd already been removed from the top of Jesse's priority list. House did a slow burn while Jesse finished whatever could be more important than him.

"Sorry, House. Back now. I was starting to say…" Jesse said, trying to regroup.

"Never mind, I'll finish it for you." House made a face as his temper sabotaged his meager efforts. "You're too busy now that you've found more important things to occupy your time than playing diva, grading papers and throwing the insignificant other and occasional bone. You're in Egypt." House announced, proud of his deduction. "Having fun playing in your great big sandbox?" House started to rant.

"House, you're being childish."

"I'm not the one playing sandcastles…sand pyramids in your case."

"House, when you're ready to have an actual conversation, call me." Jesse pleaded.

House was incensed. His eyes narrowed as he forgot about the feelings that mattered. His anger and his jealousy finished the conversation for him. "Whenever you remember where you live. When you take a break from playtime and miss what you had for a minute or two, don't bother to call. You'll have already been replaced!"

House left Jesse clinging to her cell phone as the other end fell silent. Her shaky hand flipped it closed after a time and her dark sunglasses gave her the cover and the time she needed to remove herself from all eyes.



In a secluded corner of the excavation site Jesse burst into tears. Sliding down the ancient wall of the room she'd come to rest in, Jesse wept uncontrollably. Replaced. She was to be replaced for the minor infraction of making him wait on the other end of the phone. Jesse buried her head in her hands and wept as she blamed herself for everything imaginable. It was her fault, all of it. Jesse didn't know how to play such games and her inadequacy had cost her yet again.

Her sobs echoed through the empty room as Jesse fought to get her emotions in check. Queenie, deserted again. She glanced upward, her eyes coming to rest on a faded symbol of Isis. "Didn't I love him enough? Wasn't I good enough? How could he be so heartless when he knows how much I love him?" Jesse wept as she focused on the ancient queen.

Millennia old eyes stared down at the sobbing woman from the surrounding walls as her tears fell to the parched and faded floor. Slaves and servants, priests and priestesses watched from the walls as Jesse's sorrow flowed without end. And Isis observed from her throne as this priestess of modern times who had called her name in prayer fervently throughout the years wept uncontrollably.

"_Yes, you love him, child. How could he be so heartless indeed?"_

It was only the first week of November when life as we knew it began the downward spiral. Rotten weather and an unending stream of patients in the clinic only added to the misery everyone seemed to be experiencing. It was that time of year.

House's misery was acutely felt by everyone. We were so busy complaining about his monstrous behavior to one another, maybe that's how we missed it, the fact that House's misery was felt acutely by no one more than himself. His suffering was unbearable.

Cuddy was busy spending the Amarantha donation and occasionally thanking Joaquin for his generosity, again and again. I was busy with Jacqueline of course. Life went on.

And House withdrew to his office. His Fellows did their jobs and otherwise steered clear of their scowling growling boss. No one was paying close attention, except for Jacqueline. Devoted to her mother and determined that there would be a reunion, she watched and fawned over House whether he liked it or not. He did not. And Jacqueline could have cared. Someone had to take care of the resident curmudgeon in Jesse's absence. Jacqueline did her best but it was an uphill battle after the last phone call.

There were no more text wars and no more calls. House knew he'd gone too far with the last tirade and resigned himself to the fact that Jesse would never come back to him. Jacqueline argued otherwise. I watched form a safe distance, usually the doorway, as these debates ensued. House would be busy with charts and files or asleep in the recliner when Jacqueline picked me up after work and she would insist on stopping in.



Whether to say good night or ask how he was doing, Jacqueline did her best to keep Jesse's memory in the forefront of House's busy mind. It worked as far as we could tell. There were no epic stories of new conquests or tall tales of late nights with Paula.

There was only work. House immersed himself in it and refused to come up for air. As much as he loathed clinic duty, when the numbers of sick started to increase it became another refuge to keep from thinking about anything but work. And the numbers continued to increase if only gradually at first.

Somewhere in the middle of us being so wrapped up in ourselves and our routines we failed to notice subtle changes as they crept over the horizon and blended in with the scenery. Looking back on it now, I could kick myself. The signs were there. They were there early enough that we might have been able to do something if we were paying attention, then again, probably not. How could we have ever prepared ourselves for what was to come?

House argues about God. He denies His existence yet does battle with him on a daily basis. Whatever higher power there may be, I thank them every day for Jacqueline. We were so caught up in the ensuing madness. She was the only one who kept an eye on House. Without her, I can't imagine what might have happened. From the first night when he broke all ties with Jesse, it was nothing but downhill from there.

The first night after their final argument House staggered to bed after downing the better part of a bottle of whiskey while seated at his piano. It was over, wasn't it? Jesse would be crazy to ever talk to him again after the way he treated her. House's dreams and his conscience did battle that night and most nights thereafter. Somewhere inside him, a heart that still loved was screaming to be heard. No matter how much Vicodin or whiskey was administered, it would not be silenced. Was it over…really? The acute pain of a romance kicked to the curb begged to differ. Forever is a long time…

_Once I stood to lose her. _

_When I saw what I had done, bowed down and threw away the hours of a garden at her sun. _

_So I tried to warn her. I turned to see her weep. _

_Forty days and forty nights and it's still coming down on me!_

_Eddie Vedder-Big Hard Sun_


	173. Chapter 173

**Author's note:**

**Although it's not exactly a chapter, consider this a preview (and food for thought) of things to come. What is possible in fiction if these things are happening in real life? Three articles in the news over the past year…perhaps our favorite characters in this story have read them as well? **

**Article one:**

By RANDOLPH E. SCHMID - AP Science Writer

WASHINGTON (AP) It sounds like the plot for a scary B-movie: Germs go into space on a rocket and come back stronger and deadlier than ever. Except, it really happened. The germ: Salmonella, best known as a culprit of food poisoning. The trip: Space Shuttle STS-115, September 2006. The reason: Scientists wanted to see how space travel affects germs, so they took some along carefully wrapped for the ride. The result: Mice fed the space germs were three times more likely to get sick and died quicker than others fed identical germs that had remained behind on Earth.

"Wherever humans go, microbes go, you can't sterilize humans. Wherever we go, under the oceans or orbiting the earth, the microbes go with us, and it's important that we understand ... how they're going to change," explained Cheryl Nickerson, an associate professor at the Center for Infectious Diseases and Vaccinology at Arizona State University.

Nickerson added, in a telephone interview, that learning more about changes in germs has the potential to lead to novel new countermeasures for infectious disease.

She reports the results of the salmonella study in Tuesday's edition of Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences.

The researchers placed identical strains of salmonella in containers and sent one into space aboard the shuttle, while the second was kept on Earth, under similar temperature conditions to the one in space.

After the shuttle returned, mice were given varying oral doses of the salmonella and then were watched.

After 25 days, 40 percent of the mice given the Earth-bound salmonella were still alive, compared with just 10 percent of those dosed with the germs from space. And the researchers found it took about one-third as much of the space germs to kill half the mice, compared with the germs that had been on Earth.

The researchers found 167 genes had changed in the salmonella that went to space.

**Article two:**

WASHINGTON(AP) American laboratories handling the world's deadliest germs and toxins have experienced more than 100 accidents and missing shipments since 2003, and the number is increasing steadily as more labs across the country are approved to do the work.

No one died, and regulators said the public was never at risk during these incidents. But the documented cases reflect poorly on procedures and oversight at high-security labs, some of which work with organisms and poisons so dangerous that illnesses they cause have no cure. In some cases, labs have failed to report accidents as required by law.

The mishaps include workers bitten or scratched by infected animals, skin cuts, needle sticks and more, according to a review by The Associated Press of confidential reports submitted to federal regulators. They describe accidents involving anthrax, bird flu virus, monkeypox and plague-causing bacteria at 44 labs in 24 states. More than two-dozen incidents were still under investigation.

The number of accidents has risen steadily. Through August, the most recent period covered in the reports obtained by the AP, labs reported 36 accidents and lost shipments during 2007 nearly double the number reported during all of 2004.

Research labs have worked for years to find cures and treatments for diseases. However, the expansion of the lab network has been dramatic since President Bush announced an upgrade of the nation's bio-warfare defense program five years ago. The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases, which funds much of the lab research and construction, were spending spent about 41 million on bio-defense labs in 2001. By last year, the spending had risen to 1.6 billion.

The number of labs approved by the government to handle the deadliest substances has nearly doubled to 409 since 2004. Labs are routinely inspected by federal regulators just once every three years, but accidents trigger interim inspections.

**And a very thought provoking article three:**

By LINDSEY TANNER, AP Medical Writer

CHICAGO - Doctors know some patients needing lifesaving care won't get it in a flu pandemic or other disaster. The gut-wrenching dilemma will be deciding who to let die.

Now, an influential group of physicians has drafted a grimly specific list of recommendations for which patients wouldn't be treated. They include the very elderly, seriously hurt trauma victims, severely burned patients and those with severe dementia.

The suggested list was compiled by a task force whose members come from prestigious universities, medical groups, the military and government agencies. They include the Department of Homeland Security, the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention and the Department of Health and Human Services.

The proposed guidelines are designed to be a blueprint for hospitals "so that everybody will be thinking in the same way" when pandemic flu or another widespread health care 

disaster hits, said Dr. Asha Devereaux. She is a critical care specialist in San Diego and lead writer of the task force report.

The idea is to try to make sure that scarce resources -- including ventilators, medicine and doctors and nurses -- are used in a uniform, objective way, task force members said.

Their recommendations appear in a report appearing Monday in the May edition of Chest, the medical journal of the American College of Chest Physicians.

"If a mass casualty critical care event were to occur tomorrow, many people with clinical conditions that are survivable under usual health care system conditions may have to forgo life-sustaining interventions owing to deficiencies in supply or staffing," the report states.

To prepare, hospitals should designate a triage team with the Godlike task of deciding who will and who won't get lifesaving care, the task force wrote. Those out of luck are the people at high risk of death and a slim chance of long-term survival. But the recommendations get much more specific, and include:

People older than 85.

Those with severe trauma, which could include critical injuries from car crashes and shootings.

Severely burned patients older than 60.

Those with severe mental impairment, which could include advanced Alzheimer's disease.

Those with a severe chronic disease, such as advanced heart failure, lung disease or poorly controlled diabetes.

Dr. Kevin Yeskey, director of the preparedness and emergency operations office at the Department of Health and Human Services, was on the task force. He said the report would be among many the agency reviews as part of preparedness efforts.

Public health law expert Lawrence Gostin of Georgetown University called the report an important initiative but also "a political minefield and a legal minefield."

The recommendations would probably violate federal laws against age discrimination and disability discrimination, said Gostin, who was not on the task force.

If followed to a tee, such rules could exclude care for the poorest, most disadvantaged citizens who suffer disproportionately from chronic disease and disability, he said. While health care rationing will be necessary in a mass disaster, "there are some real ethical concerns here."

James Bentley, a senior vice president at American Hospital Association, said the report will give guidance to hospitals in shaping their own preparedness plans even if they don't follow all the suggestions.

He said the proposals resemble a battlefield approach in which limited health care resources are reserved for those most likely to survive.

**Keep these three very real articles in the back of your mind as "Through the Fire" opens in the next week or so. The first chapter will be posted here and "Kindred Spirits" will officially come to a close. Thank you for being regular readers. I promise not to let you down in the sequel. As always, reviews, comments and e-mails are greatly appreciated! (hint hint!)**



November gave us very little time to think. We were unprepared as a staff, a hospital, and perhaps as part of the human race in respect to handling anything reaching pandemic proportion.

We reacted instead of acted. It seemed we were losing a battle we couldn't possibly win. Difficult decisions had to be made and the board did their best to follow guidelines laid out by the CDC and Homeland Security among others. It was not our place to argue.

We were only following orders. You have no idea how that statement makes me and Dr. Lisa Cuddy feel. I know others swallowed this bitter pill as well, but Lisa and I were in a management positions at the hospital. I still can't believe in this day and age that we had to make certain decisions. We will carry those decisions with us for the rest of our lives.

Looking back on it now I suppose we had no right to force anyone to be a part of the guidelines set down for us by the powers that be. Nevertheless it was too large an undertaking for one or two people.

House didn't want to be a part of it. As if things weren't bad enough for him already with he and Jesse on the outs. But we knew he could handle it and we would have been lost without him. I only hope he can forgive and forget someday.

I hope all of us can.

Thanksgiving left a lot to be desired. There's nothing happy about the holidays this year. House's mood can only be described as abysmal. I can't say any of us are doing much better.

Christmas isn't far off. Although it isn't a holiday Lisa and I celebrate, I've always been there for House. Jacqueline insists it's a tradition that we keep. I don't know how House will handle it this year or if he'll want to deal with it at all.

Jesse weighs on his thoughts perpetually, Jacqueline's too. Never has anyone been so distant yet seemed so close. Jacqueline talks to her mother. I've spoken with her as well. I can only hope one day she'll come back to us.

I hope it will be soon. Maybe when things are safe…the streets, the air. Maybe she'll come back in time to give House a reason to live again. Our needy misanthrope has never been so in need of something to live for. As ever, Jesse, I pray you come back to us someday…all of us.

Dr. James Wilson, Dec.5th


	174. Chapter 174

**Through the Fire - Prologue**

"Mama?"

"Jacqueline, it's late here." Jesse yawned, glancing at her watch. "Is anything wrong?"

There was a pause. "No Mama. I miss you, that's all."

"I miss you too, dear. How are things in the states?" Again there was a pause. Jesse knew her daughter too well.

"Things are okay." Jesse said nothing; waiting for Jacqueline to tell her what was troubling her. "Jimmy and I are doing okay. The weather's been terrible." There was silence. Jacqueline fretted and bit her lip. "Things aren't really okay, Mama." Jacqueline sighed as she read through her latest e-mails from Joaquin. "Things, everything is falling apart here." Jacqueline stammered. "I need to talk to you."

Jesse propped herself up against her pillows and clicked on the light on her nightstand. "Talk to me daughter. Tell me what's wrong."

James Wilson hit save but didn't close the document file he was working on. He rubbed his eyes before leaning back in his chair. It was late. He was exhausted but going home wasn't much of an option as of late. He stared out the windows of his office at the perpetually falling snow. Winter had been an unkind visitor this year. But it hadn't been the only one. Wilson sighed heavily and yawned. Sleep found him soon enough.

Bundled up in her winter coat and mittens, Jacqueline strolled into Wilson's office about an hour later to find her fiancé softly sawing logs. After hanging her winter attire on the coat rack she crept over to give her lover a soft wake up kiss but the monitor caught her eye. She saw her mother's name and House's here and there on the screen.

Deciding it was hardly snooping if it was right there in the open, Jacqueline paused to read a paragraph or two. A small furrow appeared on her lovely forehead. What on earth? Jacqueline glanced at the page count and then at her sleeping lover. It pained her to see Wilson so tired. It pained her to see everyone in their present state of disarray. Best to let him sleep for a while, Jacqueline thought as she carefully lifted the laptop computer from the desk and curled up on the sofa for a closer look at this diary of sorts.

Wilson already had the pillows and blankets out and Jacqueline settled in for a quiet evening of reading as she waited for Wilson to wake up or their wandering curmudgeon to stop by. House hadn't been in his office when Jacqueline passed by. It struck her as odd but perhaps he was wandering the halls in search of food or Cuddy. She'd check on him later, Jacqueline thought.



Jacqueline went to page one and started from the beginning. She smiled as her eyes scanned the pages slowly. Wilson had a certain artistic flair in his writing. Yet another talent her Jimmy possessed, Jacqueline thought. Would these continual surprises ever cease?

Jacqueline was tired too. They days were maddening as of late. It wasn't long before she was nodding off as well. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she read Wilson's take on things these last two scary weeks.

_People who keep journals have always amazed me. The discipline and creative flair one has to have while keeping a record of their thoughts and daily events was something I was certain escaped me. But I fear this month of November warrants documenting. I have a sinking feeling a written record of sorts may come in handy if any or all of us aren't around to sort things out. My apologies in advance to anyone who reads this, I doubt if it will be spellbinding._

Jacqueline's heart broke as she read Wilson's brief account of House and Jesse's separation and the ensuing unhappiness. But that was only a footnote to the unhappiness that was here now. If House had thought he was miserable in the early days of November it was only a teaser for what was to come.

Jacqueline's exhaustion was catching up to her. Her travels and secretarial duties for Joaquin were beginning to take their toll as fears had become reality. Avian was loose in a highly populated area. She nodded off here and there as she read while cradling the laptop. She wondered if things would ever be the same again as she read and remembered.

There was a mounting panic on the eastern seaboard. Rumors had run rampant. Rumors had become fact. Things were getting ugly in Princeton. Things were getting ugly everywhere. And it had announced itself with a subtlety most physicians might have missed. If House hadn't been privy to Joaquin's research it might have gone undetected as far south as Princeton for quite some time.

But House had inside information. And articles cropping up in recent medical journals were beginning to hint at the inevitable. As House buried himself in his work in a futile attempt to forget Jesse, circumstances around him fought his attempts at every turn.

The first part of November had signaled the end of House and Jesse's relationship. Everything after that only added fuel to House's fiery temper. And there was no forgetting Jesse. Jacqueline was a constant reminder. Joaquin's occasional visits didn't help.

Joaquin kept his word to Jesse. He'd done nothing to harm House, at least not physically. But the war of words had been continual though intermittent. Joaquin knew how to stick the knife in and twist without lifting a finger. House was no novice at this game. Jacqueline winced as she recalled their respective demeanors after some of their less than pleasant exchanges. If debating were an Olympic sport House and Joaquin would be at the top of their game.



Jacqueline drifted in and out of sleep as she read, her mind wandering as her eyes skimmed Wilson's words. His writing brought back memories. It hadn't been so long ago that things were still okay. It had been barely a month since life as they knew it took a hard left turn.

But Jacqueline felt a little better after talking to Jesse. Her nerves were less on edge and her feathers were decidedly less ruffled. Jesse had promised to call Joaquin. Perhaps they could manage some small gathering for Yule, even if it wasn't in the states. At the very least it didn't sound like there would be any get together on the eastern seaboard. Secretly Jacqueline was hoping for a brief layover in Mexico. She wanted to go home and forget about everything she'd seen for a while. Mama said she would light a candle for her. Jacqueline thought it might be a good idea if she did the same. Now that she and Mama were on the same page again maybe things would get better. Jacqueline could only hope as she started to nod off again. Her dreams followed Wilson's timeline. She slept and she remembered happier days in early November.

Jesse had buried herself in her work the same as House. Immersed in artifacts and data entries, Jesse hadn't kept up with current events on the other side of the planet. She knew there were problems. She hadn't known to what extent. Surely someone would have told her if things were getting worse. No, probably not. Everyone had been handling their lovesick weeping Jesse with kid gloves. Small wonder no one had said anything.

But Jesse was aware of it now. Staring into the flame of a flickering candle she meditated briefly. Focusing on the task at hand her jeweled fingers lifted the gazing ball and her eyes fixed on the flawless crystal orb.

"Mother Goddess, enlighten me with the clarity of this crystal. Show me that I may see. Tell me that I may know. Take me back." Jesse whispered. She stared into the crystal for what seemed an eternity.

There was only silence and Jesse's unblinking gaze in the flickering light as she waited and watched. For the longest time she sat frozen on the bed as she focused on the task at hand. The only movement was a single tear that rolled down her cheek.

Jesse's lips brushed the crystal in loving praise as she tucked it back in its velvet pouch. Whispering praise and thanks, she snuffed out the candle leaned back on her pillows in the darkness. Her eyes stared into the night.

"Oh, House, my warm lover. What have they done to you? What are you doing to yourself?"

**Author's Note: Look for "Through the Fire" part two of House and Jesse's story.**


End file.
